Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race Season 2
by The Shadow Saviour
Summary: We're back in action! 25 new teams! A new race and whole lot of chaos! See new friendships form, new rivalries clash and everything will com together in an epic finale! Who will win the million dollars?
1. Ep 1: Checking In

Don: (Walking into a big blue room full of computer screens and four dark blue chairs) Welcome everyone to the second Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race! Our first season came to a close as the suffering sidekicks Edd and Squidward triumphed over everyone and claimed the million dollars but now it's time for the next story to unfold. We have a brand new cast making up 25 teams ready to race around worlds and dimensions for the million dollar prize! But you might see some old faces form last season pop up. Isn't that right guys?

The four dark blue chairs turned around to reveal Edd, Reporter, Squidward and Tycho.

Edd: That's right. We're here to keep things on track.  
Reporter: Here in our brand new control room.  
Tycho: We'll be talking about the challenges in here where it's safe.  
Squidward: Finally some rest from that previous chaos!  
Don: And other familiar faces might pop up too. But now it's time to get things started! Let us begin the second season of….  
Everyone in the control room: (Gathering together)THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==============================]

Don: (Outside a portal station) Welcome to the Cartoon Crafts Portal Exchange Station! This is where cartoon dimensions and other worlds can be accessed. Loads of cartoons pass by and stop around here for many things. There's even a café around here. (Drinks a coffee and then throws it away in a bin) But we're here to see out 25 teams arrive for the start of the race. (Is now standing outside a lot of portals) Let's meet the teams. We've even got some cool new intros for them.

[=============================]

The cameras were set on the portals as the teams started to arrive. The first thing to be seen was a specially designed police car that crashed onto the scene and skidded to a halt. A dog in a suit and hat walked out with a white rabbit.

[Team: Sam & Max]  
[Occupation: Freelance Police Officers]  
[Series: Sam and Max]  
[Speciality: Brute force and creative thinking]

Sam: (Breaths in the air) Ah! The smell of a new adventure! How do you feel buddy?  
Max: Incredible! (Draws out his gun) I got my gun ready and she's fighting the urge to go crazy!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sam & Max]  
Sam: We're Sam and Max. Professional Freelance Police Officers.  
Max: We destroy crime on the streets but the only big thing we're going to get is the one million!  
Sam: We'll give it a go. (Draws out his luger) As long as I get to use this girl out!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

A yellow taxi appeared out of a portal and stopped as a boy with brown hair wearing a backpack got out with a blue sort of creature.

[Team: Mac & Bloo]  
[Occupation: Best friends]  
[Series: Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends]  
[Speciality: Brotherhood bonds of friendship]

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Mac: We've been best friends since I imagined Bloo.  
Bloo: And we've raced against each other before so we've got the experience to claim that sweet million!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The two thanked the Taxi driver who waved at them but looked scared as he jumped out of the car before it was exploded by a wumpa fruit. The three males looked to see an orange male bandicoot wearing shots that fired the wumpa fruit from a bazooka. A female bandicoot with blonde hair and overalls walked up to Crash while sighing.

[Team: Crash & Coco]  
[Occupation: Brother and sister]  
[Series: Crash Bandicoot]  
[Speciality: Brain and brawn]

Coco: Crash. Be careful when you use your fruit bazooka.

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: Crash and have dealt with a lot of life threatening situations. We can handle this race without breaking a sweat.

Crash made some noises as he raised his fists in the air.

Coco: He doesn't talk properly, but he has a lot of heart.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==============================]

A white floating vehicle exited a portal as a boy and a goth girl hopped out of it.

[Team: Danny & Sam]  
[Occupation: Teenage ghost hunters]  
[Series: Danny Phantom]  
[Speciality: Skill and experience]

[CONFESSIONAL: Danny & Sam]  
Danny: Sam and I are together so our close bonds give us an advantage.  
Sam: And if anyone tries to mess with us, we'll give them a beating.  
Danny: Bring it on Ridonculous Race!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A girl with orange hair flipped onto the scene with a boy wearing blonde hair but as he jumped out of the portal, his pants go ripped off and got sucked back into the portal. The boy screamed 'Come on!' as the girl handed him another pair of pants while giggling.

[Team: Kim & Ron]  
[Occupation: Double life agents]  
[Series: Kim Possible]  
[Speciality: Skill and experience in tough situations]

[CONFESSIONAL: Kim & Ron]  
Kim: We're in this thing for two reasons. One it's a great experience so we can have some fun.  
Ron: That's true.  
Kim: But we're also here to FINALLY get away from the bad guys in Middleton.  
Ron: Booyah!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=============================]

A smoke ball rolled onto the floor and smoke exploded onto the scene and once it died down, a green bean boy in a red and yellow jacket arrived onto the scene.

?: Ladies and mentlegen! Witness the entrance of Fawful! Here to encounter the banquet of chaos with Fawful's fury that is sweet like a freshly tossed salad!

A green girl wearing a yellow dress with white circles on it walked onto the scene.

?: Ok Fawful, they know who you are now. Save the chaos for later.  
Fawful: (Grumbles) Fine. The fink-rats are lucky for now.

[Team: Fawful & Mimi]  
[Occupation: Chaos experts]  
[Series: Mario & Luigi series / Super Paper Mario]  
[Speciality: Randomness]

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: We've got the power over the other teams.  
Fawful: And if anyone tries to mess with the Mighty Fawful and the Marvellous Mimi…  
Both: They'll feel our wrath!  
Fawful: The jar of chortles will be released upon them!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A creature wearing a blue cloak arrived out of a portal on a broom and landed as a white ghost appeared beside him.

[Team: Boo & Kamek]  
[Occupation: Minions of Lord Bowser]  
[Series: Mario Series]  
[Speciality: Magic]

Kamek: This one is for Lord Bowser!

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Kamek: Bowser saw Peach competing in the last series and wanted us to claim the million for him to use to get Peach.  
Boo: Why can't he just compete himself? That's just laziness.  
Kamek: Be careful what you say. Bowser could be watching this!  
Boo: I'm dead. What's he going to do?  
Kamek: If you're dead, that means you can't pick up anything. How are you going to…  
Boo: (Disappears and then reappears with specially designed gloves) With these babies! Stole them from E. Gadd's lab. They allow ghosts to touch things! This race is so on!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

Two homemade cars exited a portal and landed on the scene. A boy with red hair and an orange and white striped t-shirt stepped out of one of the cars with a black haired girl wearing a pink dress and a pink bow.

[Team: Phineas & Isabella]  
[Occupation: Young, gifted creators]  
[Series: Phineas and Ferb]  
[Speciality: Unbreakable bonds of friendship (and love for one of them)]

Phineas: Wow. This feels so cool up close when you're actually competing! Right Isabella?  
Isabella: (Has wide shining eyes staring at Phineas) Oh yes it is Phineas!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: Phineas and I have been friends for a LONG time so it's only natural that we do this race together.  
Phineas: We're the perfect team! We're both smart, brave, creative….  
Isabella: I know! (Smiles) I know.  
Phineas: And Ferb was away at a weekend camp.  
Isabella: (Drops the smile) ….  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A boy with black hair and blue overalls came onto the scene next to Phineas and Isabella. He was about to speak but a boy with brown hair and a black t-shirt with a skull on it barged into him sending him onto the floor.

[Team: Buford & Baljeet]  
[Occupation: Frenemies]  
[Series: Phineas and Ferb]  
[Speciality: Brain and brawn]

Buford: Oh yeah! Buford on the scene!  
Baljeet: (Groans) This is going to be a long race.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Baljeet: We followed Phineas and Isabella to this race. We want to have a nice experience.  
Buford: Experience? Yeah right. Buford is in it for the million!  
Baljeet: (Whispers to the camera) We'll see how long we survive before Buford messes it up for us.  
Buford: (Grabs Baljeet) I heard that!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

A boy with a sailor's outfit and a blue creature dressing like a pirate exited through a portal with a splash of water landing on the floor. The boy got up and yelled with joy.

?: Yay! Adventure!

[Team: Flapjack & Captain K'nuckles]  
[Occupation: Candy Obsessed Adventurers]  
[Series: The Marvellous Misadventures Of Flapjack]  
[Speciality: Uh?]

[CONFESSIONAL: Flapjack & Captain K'nuckles]  
Flapjack: We are finally here for an adventure!  
C.K: I don't care how this turns out. I just want to get this over with and find some candy and some drinks.  
Flapjack: Maybe we'll find some candy during this race.  
C.K: Or even better. Candy Island!  
Flapjack: Candy Island!  
Both: Candy Island!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

An orange creature with a green hat riding a blue horse female creature landed on the scene in a bubble before it disappeared.

[Team: Wander & Sylvia]  
[Occupation: World-wide travelling helpers]  
[Series: Wander Over Yonder]  
[Speciality: Big hearted and brave]

[CONFESSIONAL: Wander & Sylvia]  
Wander: So many places to visit in this race. It will be fun!  
Sylvia: As long as I get some action out of this, I'll be fine.  
Wander: Woo-hoo!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Wander and Sylvia walked off just before a green energy bolt blasted onto the floor as a skeleton man ran onto the scene followed by a creature with an eyeball for a head.

[Team: Lord Hater & Peepers]  
[Occupation: Planet conquerors]  
[Series: Wander Over Yonder]  
[Speciality: Power]

Lord Hater: Argh! I almost got Wander that time!  
Peepers: (Sighs) Sure you did.  
Lord Hater: (Angrily) What did you say?

[CONFESSIONAL: Lord Hater & Peepers]  
Lord Hater: We are here to dominate this competition! I've conquered plants so this should be a walk in the park! Go Hater!  
Peepers: (Quietly to the cameras) All he did was follow Wander and Sylvia to this place so he can try and beat them in this race.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

?: We're back baby!

A robot skidded onto the scene on his knees as a male with orange hair and a red outfit walked onto the scene drinking some sort of weird beverage.

[Team: Fry & Bender]  
[Occupation: Planetary delivery dudes]  
[Series: Futurama]  
[Specialty: Crazy minds]

[CONFESSIONAL: Fry & Bender]  
Bender: Racing around the world without our annoying associates! This is going to be awesome!  
Fry: You're just in it for the money.  
Bender: True. But Bender always has his way.  
Fry: We'll see if that's true or not later.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

A blond haired boy with an orange shirt and a black haired girl with a green outfit hopped out of a portal. The girl squealed.

?: Eee! We're here! So cool! (Hugs the boy) Isn't this fun?  
?: Stop hugging me!

[Team: Number 3 & Number 4 (A.K.A: Kuki & Wally]  
[Occupation: KND agents]  
[Series: Codename Kids Next Door]  
[Specialty: Happiness and anger]

[CONFESSIONAL: Number 3 & Number 4]  
Number 4: The other guys wanted us to get out of the treehouse for a vacation but I didn't expect it to turn out to be a race.  
Number 3: But it will be fun! You need to be happier at times!  
Number: (Sighs) I'll try. Ok?  
Number 3: (Hugs Number 4) Yay!  
Number 4: Quit hugging me!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

As the two kids walked away, a green portal appeared as a boy with a big nose and a skeleton in a black robe appeared on the scene.

[Team: Grim Reaper & Billy]  
[Occupation: The Grim Reaper and the idiot]  
[Series: The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy]  
[Speciality: Undead powers]

[CONFESSIONAL: Grim Reaper & Billy]  
Grim Reaper: Now this is more like it! Away from Mandy and ready to compete!  
Billy: And no one messes with Grim!  
Grim Reaper: Or they'll deal with (Swings his scythe) my scythe. This beauty is my trusty weapon!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

A golf cart landed onto the scene and spun around in circles before stopping. A man spinning his blue shirt around in the air hopped off the cart and a ghost with a hand on his ghostly head floated next to him.

[Team: Muscle Man & High Five Ghost]  
[Occupation: Park workers]  
[Series: Regular Show]  
[Speciality: Randomness]

Muscle Man: You know who else competes in races? MY MOM! YEAH!

[CONFESSIONAL: Muscle Man & High Five Ghost]  
Muscle Man: We saw Mordecai and Rigby compete last season so we decided to give it a go!  
HFG: We'll storm through this competition!  
Muscle Man: And get the money we deserve!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[================================]

Two girls exited a portal and flipped around like ninjas as they posed for the cameras.

[Team: Kat & Ana]  
[Occupation: Ninjas]  
[Series: WarioWare]  
[Speciality: Skill]

A boy with a helmet exited the same portal on a skateboard and zoomed around before stopping by the ninja girls and smiled. A bigger boy exited the portal and caught up to the others while trying to catch his breath back.

[Team: 9 Volt & 18 Volt]  
[Occupation: Gamers]  
[Series: WarioWare]  
[Speciality: Skill]

[CONFESSIONAL: Kat & Ana]  
Kat: Mona told us about her experience in the race so we decided to try it out.  
Ana: (Has wide sparkly eyes) We even got 9 Volt and his big friend to join!  
Kat: Maybe you and 9 Volt can develop throughout this race. Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge.  
Ana: KAT! STOP THAT!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: 9 Volt & 18 Volt]  
9 Volt: Well this is an interesting place.  
18 Volt: I still don't get why we agreed to this. We're gamers. Not runners.  
9 Volt: Well….I guess it will be fun to do this with our friends and make new ones.  
18 Volt: (Thinks for a bit then smiles at 9 Volt) Sure. New friends are great. (Winks to the camera) Let's do it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

A yellow boy wearing a red robe flipped onto the scene followed by a taller boy with black hair and clothes that made him look like he's ready to hit the town.

[Team: Raimundo & Omi]  
[Occupation: Xiaolin warriors]  
[Series: Xiaolin Showdown]  
[Speciality: Elemental Skill]

[CONFESSIONAL: Raimundo & Omi]  
Raimundo: Eh, Master Fung told us to get out and develop s stronger bond of brotherhood.  
Omi: I think it will be a great time of fun. It's time for us to look at the sound!  
Raimundo: (Sighs) Face the music.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A boy with red hair and a dark outfit with a jetpack on his back bumped into Raimundo and Omi sending them onto the floor off camera.

?: Oh yeah! Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius is here to dominate this competition! The prince of darkness will be unstoppable in this competition with no distractions!

A girl in a pink dress and blonde hair grabbed onto Jack's shoulders and covered his eyes.

?: No distractions huh Jack? Try to not be evil for at least 5 minutes.  
Jack: Ugh. Stop prying into m y own life Megan.

[Team: Jack Spicer & Megan Spicer]  
[Occupation: Evil boy genius and innocent little girl]  
[Series: Xiaolin Showdown]  
[Speciality: Good and evil]

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: This is what happens when you refuse to spend time with your cousin and your family punishes you.  
Megan: One long race with loads of time to annoy each other like family!  
Jack Spicer: (Groans) Great. Looking forward to it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

Two girls entered the Portal station. One wore glasses and looked intelligent while the other looked stronger but not as smart.

[Team: Candy & Grenda]  
[Occupation: Friends]  
[Series: Gravity Falls]  
[Speciality: Brain and brawn]

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: We saw our friend Mabel and her friend Dipper compete last season. We decided it would be a great experience here so we are here to race.  
Grenda: Let's race and run like the wind! Yeah!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

As the two girls left, a portal opened up as a blonde haired girl exited the portal with some special scissors in her hands and a wand in the other. A boy with a red hoodie walked out of the portal and checked to see if he was ok.

[Team: Star & Marco]  
[Occupation: Monster fighters]  
[Series: Star V.S the Forces of Evil]  
[Speciality: Magic and skill]

[CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Star: OH MY GOD! We're actually here! It's SO COOL up close!  
Marco: We watched the last season and she was really interested in all of the action. So here we are. Ready to face the threats and go as far as we can.  
Star: THE RACE IS ON!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[====================]

A boy was sent flying out of a portal and landed against a wall. He had orange hair and wore a blue shirt. A girl with a helmet, ponytail and roller-skates skated near the boy.

?: (Sighs romantically) Oh Todd. We're here at last. On a romantic trip around worlds and dimensions!  
Todd: Ugh. Maurecia, it's not a romantic trip. It's a race.  
Maurecia: A ROMANTIC race.  
Todd: (Sighs) Oh brother.

[Team: Todd & Maurecia]  
[Occupation: School students]  
[Series: Wayside]  
[Speciality: Brain and brawn]

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: Go on the race with her, they said. It'll be fun they said. You need to get a stronger bond with her they said. Why couldn't I have been transferred to a normal school?  
Maurecia: Because you wouldn't have met me and Dana and Myron and the others!  
Todd: (Slumps) Well I GUESS it could be fun.  
Maurecia: Yes! (Punches Todd out of the confessional) This race is on!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Over in a different corner, a squirrel in an outfit that was like an astronaut's suit exited a portal with a blue man in a karate uniform.

[Team: Sandy Cheeks & Karate Joe]  
[Occupation: Karate experts]  
[Series: Sponge Bob Square Pants / Rhythm Heaven Series]  
[Speciality: Power and intelligence]

[CONFESSIONAL: Sandy & Karate Joe]  
Sandy: My plans from under the sea were in the last season so I decided it was time for this squirrel to get racing! And I met Joe here at a karate convention.  
Karate Joe: Miss Cheeks has potential and intelligence. A worthy karate companion indeed. I also met the sponge. He might not be as advanced as us but he did a satisfactory performance in the last season.  
Sandy: Let's get this shin-dig started!  
[END COFNESSIONAL]

The last team to arrive was two mushroom shaped kids. One had a headlight while the other was pink and female.

[Team: Captain Toad & Toadette]  
[Occupation: Treasure Tracking Kids]  
[Series: Captain Toad Treasure Tracker / Mario Series]  
[Speciality: Keen sense of direction]

[CONFESSIONAL: Captain Toad & Toadette]  
C. Toad: Ready for an adventure!  
Toadette: We've had experiences with adventuring around different places. We've faced some bad threats and some serious challenges so we've got the upper hand.  
C. Toad: We may be small, but we can provide some big damage on our enemies so watch out other teams!  
Toadette: The Toads are coming for you!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===============================]

All 25 teams gathered around Don who was standing next to a giant Tele-Vortex Circle installed onto the floor. Anyone who walked over it would fall into it.

Don: Welcome teams to the starting point of the second Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race! This is our newly designed Mega Tele-Vortex. It will take you to each location every episode. Things are going to be slightly different and our previous contestants will explain the rules. Over to you guys.

[Voices over an intercom]

Edd: Thanks Don. Listen up contestants! Once you enter a new world, you'll have to find a Tycho Talk Box.  
Tycho: Activate the Tycho Talk Box to hear my voice for instructions on how to progress.  
Reporter: There will be six challenge types but you'll find out what types they are along the way.  
Squidward: Apart from that, usual rules apply. Last team to reach the chill zone may be eliminated. Insert stupid dialogue here. (Gets whacked on the head) OW!  
Reporter: Stick to the script!  
Squidward: Forget this. Back to you Don. (Gets hit again) OW!  
Don: Uh thanks, I guess. When I give the signal, all the teams can start the race and jump into the portal. Ready…..

The cameras showed screenshots passing one by one showing expressions that our competitors had. Fawful had his usual cheery expression with his wide smile. Muscle Man was spinning his shirt around in the air and 18 Volt had a smug look.

Don: Set….

The screen was divided into four sections showing Crash and Coco on the upper left. Fry and Bender on the upper right. Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford on the lower left and an annoyed Jack Spicer on the lower right.

Don: …GO!

Everyone ran and jumped into the Mega Tele-Vortex. Some jumped with joy like Fawful, Sandy, Billy, Star and Wander while others had cold looks like Jack Spicer, Sam Manson, Number 4 and the Grim Reaper.

Don: And the race begins!

[========================]

The teams were travelling through the giant blue and purple portal time stream.

Baljeet: Hmm. This place isn't as bad as I thought it would be. The colours make it look like a relaxing vacation. (Lies back) Nice.  
Buford: Too relaxing. Don't worry! Buford will bring back the harmony and balance! (Gives Baljeet a big wedgie) Balance restored!  
Baljeet: (In pain) Why? Oh why?

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Baljeet: (Annoyed) Great. Now you can add portals to your list of places that you have twisted my pants.  
Buford: (Writing on a clipboard) Done and dusted.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

The teams landed inside a long hallway with many floors and loads of doors with pictures of different people on it.

Max: Woah! Are we in a prison? I don't want to be in a prison! I'm a cop!  
Danny: I don't think it's a prison.  
?: You are correct young boy.

Every looked and saw Wrestler in a warden uniform but he still had his red wrestling mask on.

Ana: Aren't you that Wrestler guy from last season?  
Wrestler: Indeed I am. I work here as the security for this place. A lot of people live here in the Cartoon Crafts world and this is where everyone stays.  
C. Toad: So you're saying this is a…

[=====================]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Hotel! (Is walking across one of the floors of the place) Welcome to the Cartoon Crafts Hotel. Here, cartoons can stay and have the room of their dreams. Lots of things are in store for our teams as they check into this place.

[======================]

Sylvia: So big guy. Where's the…..  
Wrestler: Tycho Talk Box? Over there in reception.  
Raimundo: You seem to have a good amount of information about this whole thing.  
Wrestler: It's a combination of power, skill and mind power. And the fact that I read the script. See you around.

And with that, Wrestler left the room and everyone headed for reception.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kat & Ana]  
Kat: Did you see how big that guy was?  
Ana: And I wonder what's under his mask.  
Kat: Mysteries. So many of them.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================================]

Everyone ran inside the reception and found a Tycho Talk Box next to a desk. Everyone got around it but Star was the one who pressed the button.

Tycho: Okay. You just pressed the first Tycho Don Box. These will tell you the challenges. But the first one is an All In!  
Star: Yay. That's a challenge that everyone can do!  
Tycho: Correct Star.  
Boo: Wait. Is this being spoken live?  
Tycho: Yes now be quiet. This one is called 'Persuasive Room Service!' Each team will have to run around the floors until they find a door with their faces on it. Enter the door and try to get past whatever is inside it to reach the door inside the rooms. Exit that door to find the next Tycho Talk Box. That is all.

[=================================]

The teams were seen running around the floors of the hotel while cliché music was being played. Eventually, each team found their own room.

Don: We'll it seems our teams have checked into our hotel. Stay tuned for the chaotic second part of the first leg with the next instalment of THE RIDONCULOUS RACE CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE which is to be continued.

[=========================]

END OF EPISODE


	2. Ep 2: Ridonculous Room Service

Reporter: Ok so this thing is on. Well, last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams settled into the race and began their journey with the Cartoon Crafts Hotel. They are checking into their rooms and are about to see the first leg of chaos unfold. Who will survive this vacation and which team will fall first? Find out here on….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE! Was that good?  
Edd: Perfect. You're a wonderful lady.  
Reporter: (Giggles) Thanks Edd! I've had experience before and we…..wait is thing still rolling?  
Edd: Darn it!

[=========================]

Don: Welcome back! Let's take a look at what our teams are facing against in their hotel rooms. I hope they like chaos because that's what this show is about!

[========================]

[ROOM #0235 – SAM & MAX]

Sam and Max entered the room as they broke the door down and were armed as they encountered a room full of robots in criminal outfits.

Max: Rampaging criminal robots bent on stopping us from progressing? (Gets out his gun) I love it!  
Sam: (Gets out his Luger) Same here buddy! Let's begin!

The cameras showed the outside of the exit door from the other side of the room. Loud gunshots went off with some punches thrown into the mix as the hotel room rumbled. After it died down, Sam and Max exited the room and left the door open revealing the robots to be destroyed into pieces.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sam & Max]  
Sam: Ha! Robots are nothing to us! We can face any threat!  
Max: Any problem is solved with our brute force!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

[ROOM #0477 – TODD & MAURECIA]

Todd and Maurecia entered their room and had differing expressions upon entering the scene. The room as filled with hearts and things that made a romantic setting. Todd had an expression that said 'Seriously?' while Maurecia had hearts in her eyes.

Maurecia: Oh Todd! It's like the race is planning our future!  
Todd: Uh Maurecia. We need to focus on winning and surviving so if you could….. (Notices Maurecia's fist growing bigger) Uh oh.

Todd ran around the room with Maurecia chasing after him. Eventually, Todd was smacked right out of the room with Maurecia following him.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Todd]  
Todd: Don. I know you can hear this so STOP trying to set me and Maurecia up!  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: He might actually thank this show at a later moment.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[===============================]

[ROOM #1593 – FLAPJACK & CAPTAIN K'NUCKLES]

The two adventurers opened their room and had wide open jaws and sparkling eyes. Their room was full of candy in piles and piles all over the room.

[CONFESSIONAL: Flapjack & Captain K'nuckles]  
Both: Our dreams have come true. Our prayers have been answered. YEAH!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The two dived into the piles of candy as their door closed on its own.

[==============================]

[ROOM #0368 – BUFORD & BALJEET]

Buford and Baljeet entered their room and saw a variety of weapons. Baseball bats and futuristic blasters were everywhere.

Buford: Cool! (Picks up a baseball bat) We should try this out. (Smirks) Right Baljeet?

Buford turned around to try out the baseball bat on Baljeet but saw that he had a futuristic gun in his hands.

Baljeet: (Smirks) Sure thing 'pal!'

The two began to wrestle around the room as dents were made in the wall.

[CONFESSIONAL: Baljeet & Buford]

Both boys were bruised but they were laughing.  
Baljeet: That was fun.  
Buford: Yeah, I agree.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

[ROOM #2539 – LORD HATER & PEEPERS]

Lord Hater was seen screaming as he was chasing a bunch of holograms resembling Wander. Peepers was on a bed reading a magazine.

Peepers: (Looks up at the camera and sighs) You might want to move to the next room. He's going to be going at this for a while.

[COMBO CONFESSIONAL: Don & Peepers]  
Don: On a scale from one to ten, how obsessed is he with Wander?  
Peepers: Twenty three.  
Don: (Eyes widen) Oh.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

Don: Other teams were flying through this challenge while others were taking their time with their distractions.

The cameras showed scenes of some of the teams in their rooms. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were partying in their room with Muscle Man shirtless and spinning his shirt around. Fry and Bender crashed into their room and partied alongside Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. Number 4 was running around the room trying to avoid Number 3. The two of them were in a room full of Rainbow Monkeys. Crash and Coco were trying to avoid a room full of nitro crates and the Grim Reaper and Billy were stuck in a room full of Mandy holograms.

[=========================]

After a series of chaotic events, most of the teams ended up at the basement of the hotel where a Tycho Talk Box was situated at a long narrow bridge leading to a lot of springs.

Candy: (Presses the button on the Tycho Talk Box) Alright. Please speak the details of the challenge.  
Tycho: Ok then. It's another All In challenge. Bomb-omb Bridge is the title. Take a look up and you'll see the challenge.

Everyone looked up and saw a flying device with loads of canons attached to it.

Tycho: Just make your way up to the springs and use them to exit this hotel and reach the chill zone. But watch out for the yellow terror with his bomb-ombs!  
Raimundo: Yellow terror?

Wario popped out of the flying device.

Wario: WARIO TIME! MWHAHAHAHA!  
Phineas: Oh, it's him.  
Wario: That's right but I'm just the ammo supplier. Bomb-ombs are my thing here so try to DODGE!

Wario started firing bomb-ombs at the teams who ran around. Kim performed some acrobatic moves dodging each bomb-omb with Ron running around catching up to her and manoeuvring around the explosions. Grenda grabbed Candy and ran through the battlefield. 9 Volt and 18 Volt ran through the track while Kat and Ana sliced through bomb-ombs before they exploded. Mac and Bloo ran past Grim Reaper and Billy. The Grim Reaper used his scythe to blast each bomb-omb away. Danny turned into his ghost form and made himself invisible and took Sam Manson in his arms as they both phased through the bomb-ombs and the explosions. Wander and Sylvia rode through the explosions while cheering with Lord Hater chasing after them with Peepers on his back. Jack Spicer used his special hover pack to fly over the explosive scene with Megan on his shoulders. Phineas and Isabella built a force field device that protected them as they ran. Star blasted the bomb-ombs with her wand and Marco kept up behind her in case something else attacked them.

Omi: Wudai Neptune! Water!  
Raimundo: Wudai Star! Wind!

Raimundo created a massive blast of wind knocking Wario off of his chair in the device. Omi's water blast blocked up all of the cannons' functions. Captain Toad and Toadette used this opportunity to run away to the springs. Omi and Raimundo followed them. Sandy and Karate Joe were focusing on the bomb-ombs but noticed they had stopped so they ran to the exit.

Wario: (Gets back up and groans) I'm not done yet! (Gets some bomb-ombs from his pockets) I'm still armed.

Boo floated up and passed through Wario making him shiver. Kamek created a bucket of water from nowhere and stuck it onto Wario's head as the minion team floated away. Wario growled as he got the bucket off of his head. He looked up and saw that only Fawful and Mimi were left on the scene.

Wario: Well at least I'll stop you two.

Mimi punched Wario in the stomach making him dazed as Fawful grabbed the bomb-ombs Wario had and lighted them up and threw them at Wario whose eyes widened.

Wario: Oh damn it.

The Bomb-ombs collided with the flying device as Mimi got off of it and Wario was sent onto the ground.

Mimi: Yes! That was awesome but we're in last place!  
Fawful: The despair shall not befall upon Fawful and Mimi! Grab onto the cloak of victory and let us fly to the light of chortles!  
Mimi: (Confused) Uh, ok?

Mimi grabbed onto Fawful's cloak and Fawful got out his hovering machine. The two blasted through the scene as they made smoke fly through the other teams making them cough as Fawful landed on a spring making him fly up to the exit with Mimi in his arms. The two cheered with joy as they flew out into an open green field where Don was waiting at the chill zone. Fawful landed on the chill zone and Mimi hopped onto it as well.

Don: Nice tactics. First place!

The two laughed like they usually do making Don look freaked out.

Don: (To the cameras) Their laughs are weird. Almost evil sounding.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: Yes! The triumph of Fawful and Mimi begins! No fink-rat wills top us!  
Mimi: And if they do try to stop us, they will feel a world of pain!

The two began to laugh again.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

More teams bounced off of the springs and headed outside into the field.

Don: And here come the hoard of fiery competitors! Let' count them down as they land.

2nd [Danny & Sam]  
3rd [Kim & Ron]  
4th [Star & Marco]  
5th [Sam & Max]  
6th [Kat & Ana]  
7th [9 Volt & 18 Volt]  
8th [Boo & Kamek]  
9th [Candy & Grenda]  
10th [Wander & Sylvia]  
11th [Lord Hater & Peepers]  
12th [Raimundo & Omi]  
13th [Muscle Man & High Five Ghost]  
14th [Todd & Maurecia]  
15th [Jack Spicer & Megan]  
16th [Captain Toad & Toadette]  
17th [Fry & Bender]  
18th [Phineas & Isabella]  
19th [Buford & Baljeet]  
20th [Mac & Bloo]  
21st [Crash & Coco]  
22nd [Number 3 & Number 4]  
23rd [Grim Reaper & Billy]  
24th [Sandy & Karate Joe]

Don: And that ends the first leg!

[================]

Don walked into the room full of candy where Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles were situated. They were still eating candy.

Don: Sorry boys. You're in last place. The race is over for you.

The two ignored Don as they continued to eat candy.

Don: Uh, guys? Hello? GUYS!?

Silence.

Don: Ugh. Some of these contestants are freaks. See you at the last leg of the race.

Don exited the room.

[=========================]

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Well, uh…..this is a first. Those boys can't do an elimination recap so I'll just end things off in here. Where will we go next and will rivalries start to emerge? Find out with the next instalment of…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

[END OF EPISODE]


	3. Ep 3: Hot And Cold Collisions

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams checked into their rooms and faced a lot of freaky obstacles and it all led up to a bomb-omb battlefield led by good old Wario. Fawful and Mimi got the first win and we might have a new tricky team on our hands. Despite all of the crazy antics, it was Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles who lost due to their candy obsession. Man, those two were weird but that's what this show is about. Let's see a new leg of weirdness with this…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[========================]

Inside the Cartoon Crafts Portal Station lies a white and blue building. It serves as a rest and relaxation room for our teams once they have been through a leg of the race. Let us enter the room and see what is going on.

[========================]

[CARTOON CRAFTS RELAXATION CHAMBER]

The teams were relaxing inside the chamber. Lots of entertainment devices were installed into this room including large screen TVs, pool tables, ping pong tables and other things. Buford was playing a serious game of pool with Raimundo. Sam and Max gathered around Kim, Ron, Muscle Man, Danny and Sam Manson and they all played a game of poker. Over in a corner, Boo and High Five Ghost were chatting with each other.

Boo: And then he used a fire flower and burned down the WHOLE mansion!  
HFG: Woah. That sounds crazy.  
Boo: That's what it is like on a daily basis in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
HFG: You should see what goes on at the park back where I come from.  
Boo: (Giggles) We should form an alliance.  
HFG: Sounds great!

The two high five each other. High Five Ghost uses his ghost hand and Boo uses the gloves from last episode. Kamek looked at the scene from afar and was thinking to himself.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Kamek: I don't mind working together with another team but it seemed that you were different back there.  
Boo: What do you mean?  
Kamek: Almost as if you like that ghost.  
Boo: (Shivering) Uh….maybe.  
Kamek: Really? I didn't know ghosts could love.  
Boo: We can do a LOT of things.  
Kamek: So….are you a boy or a girl ghost? (Boo whispers the answer into Kamek's ear) Woah. I was wrong.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

The 24 teams were stationed outside the mega Tele-Vortex. Don appeared on a floating platform.

Wander: Cool platform!  
Don: Thanks! We made a lot of adjustments here.  
Coco: And how is that possible? Some sort of power source.  
Don: Just a special power source. Edd developed it once we found it a while ago. But that's not important right now. You guys need to start the next section of your journey. Edd! Activate the Tele-Vortex!

The Mega Tele-Vortex was switched on as the bright portal was created.

Don: Hop in!

Everyone jumped into the portal and disappeared from the Cartoon Crafts Portal Station.

[=====================]

Everyone fell out of a portal that opened up. They looked up and saw that they were inside a blue cavern that was warm and had many tunnels leading to big puddles of steaming water.

Omi: This place brings out the heat for everyone.  
Raimundo: Some sort of hot spring cavern. Sweet! I love these kinds of places!

A blue Shy Guy appeared at a desk making the teams jump back in surprise.

Kamek: A Shy guy?  
Max: What's a Shy Guy?  
Mac: Look! He's got a TV screen.

The shy guy pulled out a TV screen which displayed a picture of Don in a hot spring.

[==========================]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Aah! Welcome to the relaxing caverns known as the Shy Guy Springs! Here you can relax in the lovely bubbling waters. It's time for some water based challenges here today!

[END DESCRIPTION]

[==========================]

Maurecia: Ooh! I love swimming in the water!  
Ana: I know! Water feels so fresh on your body!  
Star: Let's dive into the action!  
Marco: (Rubbing his forehead) Okay. Let's go to the challenge before everyone gets a headache. (Moves up to the blue shy guy on the reception desk) Hey, Mr…uh, Shy Guy. Can you point us in the direction of the Tycho Talk Box? It's a rectangular box with a button on it.

The Shy Guy pointed to the right at an open tunnel with a sparkling staircase.

Star: Ooh! Sparkly!  
Marco: Let's just go down there.

[CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Marco: Star is a sucker for sparkly things. That's why she's so excited with her spells from her wand.  
Star: Making things sparkly is a necessity of life. Like this! (Pulls out her wand) ultra-sparkly confetti blast!

Star made a blast shoot up into the ceiling and it exploded sending confetti down onto the floor covering Star and Marco.

Star: (Smiles) See?  
Marco: (Coughing up some confetti) I see it alright. I also tasted it unfortunately.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

The teams ran down the staircase and entered a large purple and blue cavern with one large sea of warm bubbling water. A Tycho Talk Box was positioned just besides the water.

Bender: (Hits the button on the Tycho Talk Box) Alright talking mechanical cohort that I can relate to. What have you got for us this time?  
Tycho: This challenge…is a Going Solo challenge.  
Fry: Going Solo challenge?  
18 Volt: Is that like a Botch or Watch?  
Reporter: Not quite. A Going Solo challenge only requires one of you to complete it but you can decide who does it. HOWEVER, once the decision is made, only the chosen one can compete. The other team mate cannot interfere or help at all. Got it?  
Everyone: Got it!  
Tycho: Good. Now stop talking over the box Reporter!  
Reporter: Aw.  
Tycho: Okay then. This challenge is entitled 'Soothing Salvage.' One team member has to dive into the warm bubbling water and look for a golden statue of a krabby patty. Once you have found one, take it over to our beloved sea creatures to your right.  
Everyone: Huh?

Everyone looked to the right to see Sponge Bob, Patrick and Squidward in separate hot spring saunas.

Everyone: Oh!  
Squidward: Just find the statues. This is a relaxing vacation for us.  
Sponge Bob: Hi Sandy!  
Sandy: Howdy Sponge Bob!  
Karate Joe: Do not get completely distracted.  
Sandy: I'm not distracted buddy!  
Bender: Less talk, more looting! Me first!

Bender cannonballed into the warm bubbling water followed by other team members.

Sandy: Yee-haw!  
Muscle Man: Yeah!  
Star: Fast dive!  
Lord Hater: Get in there Peepers!  
Peepers: But do I have to?

Lord Hater growled before grabbing Peepers and throwing him into the water.

[CONFESSIONAL: Lord Hater & Peepers]  
Peepers: This team has 'rock solid bonds.'  
Lord Hater: (Oblivious) I know right.  
Peepers: (Sighs before whispering) At least he isn't obsessing with destroying Wander right now.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Todd and Maurecia were looking into the water. Todd dipped his hand into the water.

Todd: Hmm. Seems ok to swim under. Ready to get that statue?  
Maurecia: Oh yeah! But I don't want my skates to get rusty so can I leave my equipment with you Todd?  
Todd: Uh…..sure.

Maurecia took off her skates and then took off her helmet letting her hair fall down. Todd looked at the scene and blushed slightly at Maurecia's pose.

Maurecia: Wish me luck Todd?  
Todd: U-Uh sure. Go get it tiger!  
Maurecia: (Giggles) oh Todd! (Turns around and dives into the water) Wheels extreme! Without the wheels part!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Todd]  
Todd: Okay, just for the record, that wasn't me feeling love for Maurecia. I just…haven't seen her with her helmet off before. Well, there was one time when she took her helmet off but I was under some sort of hallucination after eating one of Miss Mush's dishes. So the conclusion is…..I don't have feelings for Maurecia with her lovely, smooth hair… (Realises what he just said on camera) Dang it! (Punches the camera causing the screen to turn off) This confessional is over!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[=============================]

[DIVERS]  
Boo – Mac – Grenda – Max – Sandy – Muscle Man  
Coco – Sam Manson – Raimundo – Wander – 9 Volt – Star  
Maurecia – Megan – Toadette – Peepers – Ana – Kim  
Number 3 – Isabella – Baljeet – Billy – Bender – Mimi

[=============================]

The search was on under the warm bubbling water as our divers were looking for the beloved golden krabby patty statues. Sandy was searching under some rocks and discovered a statue. She lifted it up only to reveal a hole where a sleeping eel was resting. The eel wrapped around Sandy's arm and shocked her but she was unfazed.

Sandy: Oh no you don't you little vermin! Time for a Texas takedown!

Sandy began to wrestle with the eel with the statue in her free hand. The two creatures wrestled past Raimundo who was swimming with a statue in his pocket as he swam past Max, Wander and Peepers who were wrapped around in tentacles by a squid who was holding their statues. There were two statues on a yellow rock and Mac and Megan went to grab them but when they touched the statues, their hands touched together with Mac's hand over Megan's hand. They looked at each other and blushed before Mac's eyes went wide as a shark was about to attack Megan who turned around and was about to scream but Mac punched the shark away. The two looked at each other before Mac pointed up and the two nodded and swam to the surface with a statue in their hands.

Mac: You okay?  
Megan: (Coughs) F-Fine. Thanks for the help.  
Mac: Sure thing. I'm just glad that a sweet girl like you is safe.  
Bloo: You got the statue Mac?  
Mac: Yeah! Be right there. See you around miss….  
Megan: …Megan.  
Mac: Okay then. See you around Megan! I'm Mac by the way. Good luck in the race!

Mac swam away leaving a blushing Megan.

Jack Spicer: You okay Megan?  
Megan: (Snaps back into reality) Huh? Oh, yeah! I'll be over to you in a minute.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Megan]  
Megan: Sweet…..nice…..innocent and caring. Mac. (Sighs dreamily) Mac. What a sweet name!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Toadette shone her headlight in a cave to find a statue and a bunch of little fish. The fish swam right into her face knocking her down a bit before she groaned and took the statue from the cave. Grenda, Number 3 and Billy were swimming in a circle with statues in their hand as they performed a synchronised routine with some twists and turns. Sam Manson, Boo and Isabella looked at the scene with confused looks before holding up paddles with numbers. They rated their performance. Boo held up an 8, Sam Manson held up a 7 and Isabella held up a 9. They turned around with statues in their arms and saw Muscle Man with a statue in one hand while swinging his shirt around in the other hand. The three girls looked at each other before holding up paddles with a 0 on it.

[========================]

9 Volt and Ana worked together to fight off dangerous sea creatures while protecting their statue. Coco and Baljeet used equipment to send signals sending their sea creatures away.

[COMBO CONFESSIONAL: Baljeet & Buford]  
Coco: We just found out that we're both the intelligent and skill type.  
Baljeet: And we've formed an alliance to stay strong in this game.  
Both: (High fiving each other) Yeah!  
[END COMBO CONFESSIONAL]

[===================================]

The cameras moved up to the surface where Bender resurfaced and walked up to Fry.

Fry: You got the statue?  
Bender: (Opens up his compartment and takes out a statue) No problem! Got it without any difficulties. (Gets shocked and falls over revealing jellyfish stuck onto his back) Ugh.  
Fry: (Sighs) I'll get a crowbar.

Kim flipped out of the water with a statue and landed next to Ron. The two ran off passing a dolphin that jumped onto land next to Fawful. The dolphin transformed into Mimi. The two ran off as Star jumped out of the water and landed next to Marco. She shook the water off of her leaving a soaking Marco. She giggled as she grabbed Marco's arm and ran off.

[CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]

Star was seen using a massive hair dryer to dry Marco who was being blown back by the air.

[END CONFESSIONAL]

Todd looked at the water looking for Maurecia who dived out of the water and crashed into Todd. This left the two in an awkward scene. Todd was on the floor with Maurecia on him.

Maurecia: (Lovingly) Hi Todd.  
Todd: (Blushes) Ugh.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: Thanks for holding onto my equipment Todd.  
Todd: (Looks away) No problem.  
Maurecia: (Looks confused) Okay.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===============================]

Everyone ran up to Sponge Bob, Patrick and Squidward and dropped the krabby patty statues into the sauna.

Squidward: Good job. Go down that cavern to your left and you'll find a big warm river and a Tycho Talk Box.

Everyone ran off down the cavern.

Sponge Bob: How long do we stay in here for?  
Squidward: 20 more minutes. Then we'll (Hears a crunching sound and groans) Patrick. They are NOT real krabby patties.  
Patrick: (Smiling with a broken tooth) But they were shiny!  
Squidward: Ugh. Just skip to the next scene writer.

[============================]

Everyone ran down the cavern and wound up at a cavern with an edge right next to a warm rushing river. Four big stations were set up on the edge next to a Tycho Talk Box. 18 Volt pressed the button.

Tycho: Okay! Time for a Tag Team Terror Challenge!  
Everyone: What?  
Tycho: (Sighs) Sometimes I hate new stuff. A Tag Team Terror challenge requires teams to buddy up together with other teams. In this case you have to enter the station where a big mechanical boat with a covered top is floating. Six teams to one boat. Just sail down the river until you reach dry land outside the caverns onto the lovely beaches in this place. Then it's a footrace to the chill zone in the middle of the island. Race fast….  
Don: (Is now seen on camera at the chill zone wearing sunglasses) Because the last team to arrive COULD be heading home.

[===========================]

The teams ran into the four stations and entered the boats. They all set off down the river.

[===========================]

[BOAT ONE]

The first boat contained Crash, Coco, Buford, Baljeet, Phineas, Isabella, Kim, Ron, Danny, Sam Manson, Number 3 & Number 4 who were sailing down the seas and entering a rocky path. Kim and Ron took the controls and piloted this boat. The boat was being knocked from left to right due to the rocks. Rocks were sent onto the boat through the window.

Number 4L Can you steer away from those rocks!?  
Kim: It's either this or get turned upside down into the water.  
Baljeet: I got an idea!  
Coco: Me too!  
Baljeet: Spin counter-clockwise three times….  
Coco: Then pull that lever up….  
Both: And push the green and purple button together.  
Kim: Uh…..okay.

Kim followed the orders making the boat spin and fly over the rocks and crash landed onto the beaches of the island. Number 4 was thrown out of the boat with Number 3 landing on him.

Number 3: Wow! Let's go again!  
Number 4: NO!

Danny and Sam Manson got out of the boat and groaned followed by Kim who flipped out and landed on the scene followed by Ron who slid out and groaned.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kim & Ron]  
Ron: Why do all of the suggestions made by people end up with someone in pain?  
Kim: Because that is the thing that makes this show awesome.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]

Crash made a series of noises at Coco with his hands flapping around in the air.

Coco: Yes. That boy and I think smart thoughts.

[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==============================]

[BOAT TWO]

Boat two contained Mac, Bloo, Jack Spicer, Megan, Raimundo, Omi, 9 Volt, 18 Volt, Kat, Ana, Candy and Grenda. This trip was much smoother with 18 Volt piloting the boat like a video game controller. 9 Volt, Kat and Ana were playing video games together while laughing. Candy and Grenda were looking at fashion magazines. Bloo and Mac were stacking cups up and down with Megan looking at them while giving a happy sigh not noticing Jack looking at his cousin with confusion as he moved to Raimundo and Omi who were relaxing on some seats.

Jack Spicer: Uh, hey guys.  
Omi: Oh, greetings Jack Spicer. How is this race going for you?  
Jack Spicer: Just fine but I feel weird.  
Raimundo: Well you are you so…  
Jack Spicer: NO! Not that! It's just that Megan hasn't annoyed me for the past hour and it feels weird.

The three look at Megan who gives another happy sigh.

Omi: (Smiles) Ooh! I know this! Megan has the look of happiness Raimundo has when he reads those magazines with those girls on it!  
Raimundo: Huh? Were you SPYING on me?  
Omi: Only when I have the Changing Chopsticks.  
Jack Spicer: I'm not following you.  
Omi: (Looks at Mac and Bloo playing with the cups) Ooh! Megan seems face under feet for that boy over there.  
Raimundo: That's 'head over heels' Omi but I think you've hit the nail on the head! Megan is in love with Mac.  
Jack Spicer: (Eyes widen) Oh!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer]  
Jack Spicer: So Megan likes Mac huh? That's interesting….. (Smiles an evil smile) and useful! I can use this to make me the leader so she doesn't boss me around anymore! HA!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

[BOAT THREE]

The third boat had a lot of interesting scenes going on inside. Wander was playing a 'game' of chase with Lord Hater who was firing green laser bursts at Wander. Sylvia and Peepers were watching the scene while sighing and reading magazines. Sam and Max piloted the boat. Captain Toad and Toadette were talking to Star and Marco as the four were discussing their adventures through worlds and dimensions and Todd was on a games console with a sleeping Maurecia with her head on his lap but Todd didn't seem to mind this at all as he smiled. All was fine…

BOOM!

The boat exploded as Sam and Max drove straight into a floating bomb. Everyone was flying through the air and landed on the beach in the island.

Lord Hater: (Upside down with his head in the sand) Peepers! Get me out of here!  
Sylvia: (Rubbing her head) What's with the crazy collision course idiots!?  
Sam: Hey, it's not the calmest way to arrive but we got onto the island quickly.  
Max: Yeah! You should be thanking us!  
Todd: Whatever. Let's head to the chill zone.

Everyone ran searching for the chill zone.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sam & Max]  
Sam: Some people just can't handle creative success in life.  
Max: So true.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================================]

[BOAT FOUR]

The fourth and final boat was driving roughly avoiding a series of pointy rocks that could pierce the boat into pieces. Everyone tried to take turns to steer the boat. First it was Bender steering, but he was pushed back by Sandy. Billy grabbed onto Sandy's helmet blocking her vision as the Grim Reaper took over. Soon enough everyone except for Boo and Kamek were fighting over the wheel. Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Fawful and Mimi were nowhere to be found.

Bender: Hey losers! Stop hogging the controls!  
Sandy: If we don't steer this thing, then we'll all die!  
Karate Joe: Everyone stop. Look at the sight outside.

Everyone looked out and saw that they were heading towards the beach on the island.

Fry: Quickly! To victory!

Everyone that was on board onscreen left the boat except for Boo and Kamek. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost ran up to them.

Kamek: Good. You're here. Let's get going or we'll be in last place.  
Muscle Man: Yeah. That's not going to happen.  
Boo: What do you mean?  
HFG: We're staying in this game. You two are going out.  
Boo: What!? But I thought we were friends and soul mates!  
HFG: Ha! This is a competition! Love means nothing here! You two are weak! Pathetic creatures who should go back down the warp pipe you crawled out from!  
Muscle Man: So this is our PARTING gift to you two!

High Five Ghost grabbed Boo's tail and threw her into a tree where she was covered in a pile of coconuts. Muscle Man punched Kamek in the stomach sending him onto the ground. The two assaulters laughed as they ran off. Neither Boo or Kamek noticed the two run off right into a corner and then a bright poof of purple dust went off.

[CONFESSIONAL: Muscle Man & High Five Ghost?]

The two stayed silent until they transformed with purple smoke turning into Fawful and Mimi

Mimi: Mimimimimimimimi! Too easy!  
Fawful: Fawful and Mimi overheard the talk of the two paranormal peasants. It was so easy to set this whole scene up and break the ghost's love and trust.  
Mimi: And the fat guy and the ghost with a hand were so easy to frame!

[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================================]

Inside the fourth boat, a closet door was broken down as a beaten up Muscle Man and High Five Ghost broke out to freedom.

Muscle Man: Ugh. I don't know who ambushed us but we need to get to that chill zone.  
HFG: To the chill zone!

The two ran out of the boat in search of the chill zone.

[=====================================]

Boo was sobbing to herself due to the fact that her paranormal heart was broken. Kamek walked up to her.

Kamek: It's okay Boo.  
Boo: But he broke my heart. I feel so useless! I'm just a dead ghost!  
Kamek: You are more than just a dead ghost!  
Boo: (Confused) Huh?  
Kamek: We are minor minions but we have our own sense of skill, stealth and magic! We can achieve great feats without Mario and the others interfering so let's head to that chill zone with her heads, and spirits, held up high and show everyone what a ghost and a wizard can do!  
Boo: …YEAH! LET'S CRACK THOSE SKULLS OFF OF OUR COMPETITORS!  
Kamek: …..  
Boo: (Chuckles nervously) Not literally of course.  
Kamek: Good. Let's fly!

Kamek got onto his broom and the two floated to search for the chill zone.

[================================]

Don: (At the chill zone) We're here waiting for the hoard to arrive and here come the teams marching one by one onto the chill zone. Hey, guys up in the control room. How about some commentary for this leg?

Four squares appeared onscreen in the corners of the camera image showing Tycho, Edd, Reporter and Squidward.

Edd: How should we do this commentary?  
Reporter: I don't know. I only interview wrestling matches.  
Squidward: Well think of something. Otherwise we're in trouble.  
Tycho: Ooh! Let's do it like a horse race!  
Edd: Okay. Whatever floats your boat.  
Tycho: YES! Always wanted to do something like this! (Watches the teams arrive on the scene) And they're coming down the line like a blood thirsty pack of wild beats ready to devour anything! Right at the front of the pack is the winning team of Kim and Ron! Followed by Kat and Ana and Fry and Bender! WOAH! SO MUCH EPIC RACING ACTION!  
Squidward: (Knocks Tycho onto the floor) Okay. Time to stop before he gets out of hand. Here's most of the results in standard form.

4th [Fawful & Mimi]  
5th [Raimundo & Omi]  
6th [Crash & Coco]  
7th [Sandy & Karate Joe]  
8th [Sam & Max]  
9th [Phineas & Isabella]  
10th [Todd & Maurecia]  
11th [Mac & Bloo]  
12th [Grim Reaper & Billy]  
13th [9 Volt & 18 Volt]  
14th [Lord Hater & Peepers]  
15th [Danny & Sam Manson]  
16th [Jack Spicer & Megan]  
17th [Buford & Baljeet]  
18th [Wander & Sylvia]  
19th [Number 3 & Number 4]  
20th [Candy & Grenda]  
21st [Star & Marco]  
22nd [Captain Toad & Toadette]

Don: And we're down to two teams! And one looks like they are about to reach the safe zone!

Muscle Man and high Five Ghost almost reached the chill zone but Boo and Kamek suddenly appeared out of nowhere blocking their path.

Muscle Man: Huh? What are you two doing?  
Boo: Stopping you from progressing in this game any further!  
HFG: What!? But we're friends!  
Boo: YOU BROKE MY HEART! SO I'M STOPPING THE HEARTLESS CREATURES IN THIS WORLD!

Boo used her gloves to grab High Five Ghost's hand and slammed him around on the ground, spun him around and made him crash into a nearby lamppost.

Muscle Man: High Five! Oh, you're going to get it FREAK!  
Kamek: Then let's show you what we 'freaks' can DO!

Kamek used magic to create a giant fist that slammed into Muscle Man's stomach sending him next to High Five Ghost. The ghost and wizard got onto the chill zone and high fived each other before walking off.

Don: Okay. What an interesting scene. Well 23rd place for those two. I better call an ambulance to take these two away in safety. (Turns to the cameras) But stay tuned more action packed adventures here on….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[============================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Muscle Man & High Five Ghost]

Scenes involving Muscle Man and High Five Ghost rolled by.

Muscle Man: Ugh. Beaten by a ghost and a cloak wearing freak. Not our best moment.  
HFG: I have the feeling we were framed.  
Muscle Man: I get the feeling that you are right! Here's what we're going to do! Once we get back to the park, we're going to watch this show and find out who framed us!  
HFG: And then pound them into dust!  
Muscle Man: That's what we do best!

The two were riding in an ambulance riding off into the sunset.

Muscle Man: But you know who else pounds people into dust?  
HFG: (Smiles) Uh huh.  
Muscle Man: MY MOM! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

[====================]

END OF EPISODE


	4. Ep 4: An EDcellent Jawbreaker Heaven

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams entered the relaxing Shy Guy Spring where they dived into water activities. Some of the teams got close to each other but there was a HUGE amount of mischief when Fawful and Mimi posed as Muscle Man and High Five Ghost and broke Boo's heart. I know, it's strange that ghosts like boos have hearts. But always remember the three rules of the Cartoon Crafts stories!  
Ed: (Popping up next to Don) What are those rules?  
Don: Just look at the list.

[CARTOON CRAFS: STORY RULES]  
Rule 001: Never trust anything and anyone completely.  
Rule 002: Never expect anything normal to happen.  
Rule 003: Always enjoy the show!  
[END RULES LIST]

Eddy: (Popping up on the other side of Don) Cool rules.  
Don: Thanks, it creates a…HEY! What are you even doing here!?  
Eddy: Oh, we're just taking a break from this weeks' location. If Ed stayed in there for a minute longer, he would have gone on a sugar high rampage.  
Ed: I love that place! We had so much fun at the…  
Don: Don't spoil it too early! (Sighs) Let's just get to the action with this episode of…..  
All three: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!  
Don: Hey! Don't join in on the intro.  
Eddy: (Runs away) The author allowed it!  
Ed: (Follows Eddy) See you later!  
Don: (Sighs) I need to get a raise for this job.

[============================================================]

[RELAXATION CHAMBER]

Ah, relaxation is a fine thing indeed. All of the remaining teams were chilling out in the relaxation chamber. Coco and Baljeet were engaged in an online role playing game. Bender started a group party dance as he was dancing with Fry, Buford, Star and Max. Billy was seen cutting sandwiches in half with a scythe with Kat, Ana, Toadette, Captain Toad and 9 Volt watching.

Billy: And voila! Perfectly cut sandwiches. (Everyone takes a sandwich and starts eating them) This scythe is amazing!  
Ana: These sandwiches are delicious!  
Kat: Where did you get a scythe like that?  
Billy: Oh, it doesn't officially belong to me. It belongs to my friend THE GRIM REAPER!  
Grim: (Walks in and notices Billy) BILLY! (Takes the scythe away from the others) I told you not to use my scythe for sandwich cutting.

Grim walked away leaving the others alone.

9 Volt: He's definitely a grumpy man.  
Billy: He's already dead. Putting up with an eternity of hell is a pain sometimes.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kat & Ana]  
Kat: That skeleton guy was really stubborn.  
Ana: Good thing we have our own katanas as weapons. But I was wondering how Billy was born like that.  
Kat: Huh?  
Ana: I mean, no normal person should have a nose that big!  
Kat: Emphasis on the word 'normal.'  
Ana: Oh!  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Grim Reaper]  
Grim: (Sharpening his scythe) Stupid Billy and kids messing with me scythe! This thing is fragile and precious!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[===============================]

The remaining 23 teams were now standing outside the Mega Tele-Vortex. A Floating megaphone attached to a speaker device floated down and Reporter's voice was heard.

Reporter: Alright. Don is waiting for you at this week's location. Just hop in when I say go…  
Buford: Get on with it!  
Reporter: Sorry. Dropped my microphone. GO!

The teams dived into the portal flowing through the Cartoon Crafts Stream.

Bender: Hey Fry look! (Starts to pretend to swim through the vortex) I'm swimming! HAHAHAHAHA! (Gets hit by a flying rock) OW!  
Fry: Hehe. Karma.

[==============================]

The teams landed inside what looked like a factory. It was producing many colourful jawbreakers. Don was standing next to a bunch of doors. Edd was standing next to him looking at some sort of tracker.

Don: Welcome to the Jawbreaker Creation Factory!  
Isabella: A jawbreaker factory?  
Wander: Ooh! I love jawbreakers!  
Don: Yes. This place creates thousands of jawbreakers each day but this one can create any type of jawbreaker that will suit to your desires!  
Edd: This place is great. Eddy, Ed and I love jawbreakers. But I can resist the urge sometimes.  
Omi: But what is up with the personal place description.  
Don: Because it gives us a change in place. Search around the factory to find the first Tycho Talk Box. Oh, and another thing. Ed and Eddy, two previous contestants from last season found their way into this place so watch out for them.  
Edd: They are always so random.  
Raimundo: I know how you feel Sockhead.  
Edd: You should have seen what they were like when they found the main creation station.

[=====================================]

[FLASHBACK]

Ed and Eddy were running around the factory like children as they found themselves in jawbreaker heaven. They entered a room full of jawbreakers piled up with a dispenser device on the ceiling that was dropping jawbreakers into the room. The two boys yelled with joy as they dove into the pile of jawbreakers.

Eddy: I never want to leave this place.  
Ed: I know, but what would happen if they created jawbreakers with….

The dispenser dropped two jawbreakers that landed on the two Eds' heads. They groaned as they looked at the jawbreakers. Ed had a brown and green one with a swirly pattern while Eddy had one that was golden with green rectangles on it.

Ed: Hmm? That's strange. (Sniffs the jawbreaker and his eyes widen before licking it) This jawbreaker….IS GRAVY FLAVOURED!  
Eddy: (Tries to eat his jawbreaker but it cracks a little before it splits in half releasing a load of dollar bills and quarters) A…money filled….jawbreaker.  
Ed: …..  
Eddy: …

The two were now seen with the camera spinning around them as they held their jawbreakers in the air and spun them around while singing.

Ed: Suddenly! Life has new meaning, to me!  
Eddy: There's beauty up above! And things we never take notice of!  
Ed: You wake up…..  
Eddy: And suddenly…..  
Both: You're in love! With JAWBREAKERS!

[END FLASHBACK]

Everyone looked like they just saw a ghost.

Edd: Yes. It happened in that exact order and every word was true.  
Don: I have a headache now.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: We should make an album sometime and sell it for cash.  
Ed: Along with gravy scented JAWBREAKERS!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================================]

MONTAGE TIME!

The gang rushed around the factory in search of the Tycho Talk Box. There were a series of doors leading to random rooms. Danny and Sam Manson opened one door and saw people juggling jawbreakers. Phineas and Isabella opened a different door and Jawbreakers being used as basketballs in a basketball court and Kim and Ron opened a door and saw Ed riding a mechanical bull while Eddy was rolling around on a giant jawbreaker. Kim and Ron closed the door and they were sweating a lot.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kim & Ron]  
Kim: The levels of craziness in this show…can stretch across the Great Wall of China.  
Ron: (Fanning himself) Uh huh. Too much to handle.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==============================]

Eventually, everyone entered a room where a pile of jawbreakers were situated on each side of the room followed by a series of coloured waters running down a system. A Tycho Talk Box was in there.

Bender: (Presses the box first) Oh yeah! Bender gets it first. Alright wise guy, what's the challenge?  
Tycho: Welcome you crazy bunch. This is a Connect and Collide challenge!  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
Sylvia: This sounds new.  
Tycho: Oh it is. A Connect and Collide challenge consists of three phases. Stage one requires you to crack open the jawbreakers on the left side to find a key. Stage two requires you to stack up the jawbreakers on the right side into boxes. And stage three requires you to use any means possible to travel down the coloured water system to where the next Tycho Talk Box is. The key allows you to access a storeroom near the water but it will ONLY WORK if you complete stage one and two so don't be lazy! That is all.  
Buford: Dang it. Well, there goes my first quick plan.  
Baljeet: Can it be considered a 'plan?'

Buford knocked Baljeet onto the floor and Coco picked him up while groaning at Buford.

[==============================]

[STAGE ONE – CRACKING CANDY]

The gang were cracking into the first stage. Sam and Max blasted their jawbreakers with their guns. Bender joined in on the action by getting a gun out of his compartment and blasting away with Fry behind him. Sandy and Karate Joe karate chopped the jawbreakers in half. Marco did the same but Star blasted them with her wand. Coco and Baljeet threw some jawbreakers in the air and Buford smashed them open while Crash spun into them slicing them into pieces. Mac and Bloo were smashing jawbreakers onto the ground and Megan was doing the same looking at Mac but not noticing Jack Spicer looking at her while smiling with a happy yet amusing expression. Raimundo and Omi used martial art moves on the jawbreakers destroying them.

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: It's getting pretty basic here. Let's move on to the next stage.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==================================]

[STAGE TWO – STACK IT UP]

The teams were stacking up jawbreakers into crates. Some of the teams took their time packaging jawbreakers like Candy and Grenda. Boo was bouncing jawbreakers off of her head into crates. Wander and Sylvia were working together while Lord Hater kept throwing jawbreakers at Peepers focusing on beating Wander at his own game.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Peepers]  
Peepers: (In bandages) Ugh. I NEED to sort out this thing with Lord Hater. But who could help me in a situation like this. I need a magical miracle…THAT'S IT!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===============================]

9 Volt: Hey 18 Volt!  
18 Volt: What is it buddy?  
9 Volt: We're just about done here but this is boring. Can you do something to bring things up to a new level?  
18 Volt: Hmm. I can juggle pretty good. (Begins to juggle three jawbreakers around) See? No problem at all.  
9 Volt: Not bad!  
Kat: That's so COOL!  
Ana: I wish I was one of those jawbreakers!  
18 Volt: No problem! (Grabs Kat and Ana and adds them to the juggling pile) Around and around we go!  
9 Volt: Room for one more! (Joins in with the others) Yeah!  
18 Volt: Okay. Better not overload this or we'll all fall down and…..  
Toadette: Cool! Juggling party!

Toadette, Captain Toad, Mac, Bloo, Megan and Buford joined in with the juggling but it was too much for 18 Volt and everyone fell down.

Ana: Ha! That was fun! Right 9 Volt? (Notices where she is and blushes) Uh…

Ana had managed to land on top of 9 Volt who was staying silent but blushing slightly. 18 Volt groaned as he got up and dusted himself off but smiled when he saw the scene.

[CONFESSIONAL: 9 Volt & 18 Volt]

18 Volt was playing a violin and creating a romantic tune making 9 Volt hide under his helmet and run out of the confessional.

[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================================]

[STAGE THREE – SCENTED SURFING]

The gang were seen getting various equipment from the storage room and were now seen looking out at the various coloured waters flowing through the system.

Raimundo: Oh yes! Time for some sweet surfing!  
Omi: But why is the water filled with m any different colours?  
Marco: I guess it's how they transport the flavourings into the jawbreakers.  
Number 4: So weird. But we're used to that.  
Isabella: So we just surf our way down there?  
Eddy: Yes. Just ride the waves to victory!

Everyone saw Eddy riding Ed who's mouth was being used as a motor like one used on a boat. They zoomed around nearby them before riding through the system out of sight.

Eddy: Use any means possible! That's the Cartoon Crafts way!  
Bender: You heard the freaky kid. Let's ride through the system! Woo-hoo!

[============================]

All 23 teams were surfing down the system. Bender and Fry were on a metal surfboard bent into shape by Bender. The two cheered as they zoomed past Number 4 and Number 3 who was on Number 4's shoulders as the two surfed down the system. Mac and Bloo surfed past Jack Spicer and Megan. Mac waved to Megan who waved back while blushing.

Jack Spicer: So, Mac huh? Sounds like a good person to be related to. When is the wedding?  
Megan: (Blushing furiously) N-No. What makes you think I like him?  
Jack Spicer: The expression on your face and Omi.  
Megan: (Embarrassed) D-Don't annoy me with this.  
Jack Spicer: I won't. You don't annoy me and I won't annoy you. Just try to find the right time to ask him out.  
Megan: Hmm.

Phineas and Isabella zoomed past the two Spicers. Phineas had his arms around Isabella to keep her safe which made Isabella blush. Buford zoomed past using Baljeet as a surfboard. Buford had his hands raised in the air as he was having fun until wumpa fruits were shot at Buford throwing him off balance and into the system. Coco was revealed to be the one firing the wumpa fruits Crash and Coco they zoomed past the two and grabbed Baljeet onto the surfboard.

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: I like Baljeet as a friend so I don't want Buford to keep bullying him all the time.  
Crash made a cheering noise as he gave a thumbs up sign.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Baljeet: Coco is nice. I like her.  
Buford: I hate her.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mimi transformed her legs into a surfboard as she and Fawful rode the waves. The two laughed in a sort of disturbing tone. Sam and Max rode their surfboard across the waves like they were riding a rampaging bull. Todd and Maurecia rode past them on a surfboard with wheels attached to it as they were driving on water.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: Anything that gets Maurecia energetic requires wheels. It's one of her main things in life.  
Maurecia: WHEELS EXTREME!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Raimundo rode the waves with style on his surfboard as Omi made big waves to travel on behind him using his abilities as the Dragon of Water. Candy was sitting on her surfboard that was huge with a treadmill that Grenda was running on to power the surfboard as it had propellers on the bottom.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: You'd be surprised what you could find in that storage room.  
Grenda: And I got to run a lot! Yeah!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sandy and Karate Joe rode past the two girls on a surfboard. Sandy was cheering like she was back in Texas while Karate Joe had a calm but serious look. All of the other teams were seen riding together but Boo and Kamek were on a floating surfboard. Lord Hater saw Wander and Sylvia zoom past them and got angry as he ran across the water without falling into it and firing green laser blasts. Peepers sighed and saw Boo and Kamek floating by. He used a grappling gun to get onto Kamek's floating surfboard.

Peepers: Kamek. Just the wizard I wanted to see.  
Kamek: Wow. Good job getting up here. What do you need?  
Peepers: Well Lord Hater's obsession with beating Wander is getting WAY out of hand. Do you have some sort of magical device to help me in this situation?  
Boo: Ooh! Give him the Spirit Shocker!  
Peepers: The what now?  
Kamek: (Gives Peepers a collar that had a flashing light shaped like a Boo ghost) It's the Spirit Shocker. Put this on Lord Hater's neck and every time he gets out of hand, it'll shock him like a person dying and turning into a ghost.  
Peepers: A bit extreme but I will give it a go. Thanks.  
Kamek: No problem.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Do you think that collar will work?  
Kamek: Just until Lord Hater gets so angry with it, he'll go on a rampage and end up eliminating himself.  
Boo: Do you think that will happen?  
Kamek: Don't know for sure (Smirks) but anything is possible on this show!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[================================]

Everyone ended up falling out of the end of the system and landed on the floor. They all groaned as they all got up and saw that they were ina gigantic room that was designed like a bowling alley. Lines were everywhere with skittles lined up in a triangle and jawbreakers that were as hard as bowling balls. A Tycho Talk Box was at the reception desk. Maurecia skated over and pressed the button but only a 'DING DONG' sound was heard.

Maurecia: Huh? Where's the voice.

Ed and Eddy popped up out of the reception desk dressed in what looked like bowling uniforms. Everyone was surprised by this but no one noticed Peepers who was attaching the Spirit Shocker Collar to Lord Hater.

Eddy: Welcome to the Sugar Rush Lanes! Where bowling is SWEET!  
Raimundo: Ugh. That was a terrible joke.  
Eddy: Hey, you try sticking to the script all the time. Anyway, we're here to tell you the challenge. It's an All In challenge that is simple.  
Ed: Get a strike. From BOTH team members.  
Eddy: You can use the jawbreakers or go nuts with whatever you have but BOTH tem members have to get a strike. Once you've done that, exit through the double doors at the end of the bowling room and race to the chill zone outside the back of this factory. All of the other usual annoying statements and last team there….  
Ed: COULD be heading home! (Notices Eddy's glare and shrugs his hsoulders) What? I wanted to say part of the challenge information.  
Eddy: Whatever. Any questions?  
Toadette: Yes. Why do you two pop up everywhere?  
Eddy: Three words. Cameos and jawbreakers.  
Ed: Let's get BOWLING!

[=============================]

The teams began to bowl to try and get strikes. Jawbreakers were seen rolling down the lanes hitting pins that were falling over. Wander was bowling a lot of jawbreakers and Lord Hater was trying to beat him at his own game but was getting shocked every time he tried to fire jawbreakers at Wander.

Lord Hater: (Getting shocked again) Argh! Peepers! Why am I getting shocked all of a sudden!? (Notices the collar) And what is this ugly thing!?  
Peepers: It's a Spirit Shocker Collar sir! You're obsession with destroying Wander has gotten out of hand! I took action and you will keep feeling those electric shocks unless you FOCUS ON THE GAME AND WIN! WIN AND CONQUER THIS COMPETITON LIKE A TRUE LORD HATER!  
Lord Hater: …. (Quietly) O-Ok.

Lord Hater focused his thoughts away from Wander and bowled a strike without any problems. The collar did not shock him making him feel impressed.

Lord Hater: Wow. This collar really does work! Thanks Peepers! Now that I'm done, I can destroy WANDER and (Gets shocked again) Ack! I mean wait until you have bowled a strike! (Nervously) Hehe.  
Peepers: Good to hear that sir.

[CONFESSIONAL: Lord Hater & Peepers]  
Peepers: (Looking at Lord Hater who is in a meditating position trying to draw out all thoughts of Wander) Seems like it's working. This will be great! Lord Hater will stop focusing on Wander and we'll progress until we win this game! What could possibly go wrong!?

The words FORESHADOWING appeared onscreen below Lord Hater and Peepers.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The scene was now focused on the Grim Reaper and Billy. The Grim Reaper just bowled a strike with a jawbreaker.

Grim Reaper: Alright Billy. I got the first strike so now it's your turn. Get a jawbreaker and bowl us the second strike.  
Billy: (Burps as he was seen eating the rest of the jawbreakers in their pile) Ah, those were good jawbreakers.  
Grim Reaper: Billy! Those were rock hard jawbreakers! Now what are you going to bowl with?  
Billy: Hmm…I know! (Takes off Grim's skull) Let's bowl!  
Grim Reaper: BILLY! Stop using my head as a bowling *Gets rolled into the pins knocking them down) Ow!

The two didn't notice a jawbreaker breaking into the rest of Grim's body making the bones fall apart and scatter around the bowling room on their own will. Grim's skull returned out of a ball dispenser and Billy picked his skull up into his hands.

Billy: Ta da! A perfect strike!  
Grim: (Sighs) Whatever. Just put my skull back on my (notices the rest of his body is gone) My body! Billy! We need to find the rest of me!  
Billy: No time! We need to reach the chill zone! Let's roll!  
Grim Reaper: WAIT!

Billy didn't listen as he ran off with Grim's skull. No one noticed a green figure in a dress walking away while smirking.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Got two strikes for the price of one! Ha! One by one they will all go down! And then WE WILL REIGN SUPREME! YEAH!  
Fawful: (Notices the insane look in Mimi's eyes) Fawful is concerned about the insanity levels of the chaotic yet charming Mimi but Fawful will take the pain train for now and see where the chortles will lead Fawful and Mimi too.  
Mimi: (Sees Fawful exiting the confessional and blushes) C-Charming!? I'm charming? (Blushes and smiles obliviously to the camera) Mimi has someone special in her life!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===================================]

At the chill zone, Don was waiting for the teams to arrive. Billy and Grim arrived at the chill zone.

Don: Hey guys! (Notices Grim) Woah! Where is the rest of you?  
Grim Reaper: Somewhere inside the bowling room but we're her so we're first!  
Billy: YES!  
Don: I'm afraid that isn't the case.  
Grim Reaper: What?  
Don: Since you are not fully assembled, every part of your team isn't at the chill zone. You'll have to reassemble Grim and get back here to score a place.  
Grim Reaper: ARGH! Come on Billy! We need to find my parts!  
Billy: (Sighs) On it!

The two ran back inside as Buford, Baljeet, Crash and Coco ran up to the chill zone.

Don: Nice work you four! First and second place!

Coco: Yes! (Hugs Baljeet and Crash) We did it!  
Buford: Ugh. Buford doesn't like hugs a lot.  
Baljeet: (Smiles) Just deal with it.

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: We formed an alliance earlier! Crash, Buford, (Blushing) Baljeet and I will try to dominate this game!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

More teams appeared onscreen in rectangles with multiple colours.

3rd [Fawful & Mimi]  
4th [Star & Marco]  
5th [Todd & Maurecia]  
6th [Lord Hater & Peepers]  
7th [Fry & Bender]  
8th [Sandy & Karate Joe]  
9th [Number 3 & Number 4]  
10th [Wander & Sylvia]

Billy was seen onscreen reassembling the Grim Reaper bit by bit.

11th [9 Volt & 18 Volt]  
12th [Sam & Max]  
13th [Boo & Kamek]  
14th [Candy & Grenda]  
15th [Danny & Sam Manson]  
16th [Captain Toad & Toadette]  
17th [Ami & Yumi]  
18th [Raimundo & Omi]  
19th [Jack Spicer & Megan]  
20th [Phineas & Isabella]  
21st [Mac & Bloo]  
22nd [Kim & Ron]

Billy and a fully reassembled Grim Reaper ran up to the chill zone.

Grim Reaper: We're back and fully assembled! Are we too late!?  
Billy: Don't bring us into suspense!  
Don: Sorry boys. Your setback has made you come in last. It's over for you two.  
Billy: (Sighs) Why did you fall apart?  
Don: Well I don't want to accuse people but there MIGHT be one team sabotaging people to eliminate them but I'm sure that they won't strike again and again. Right?

The words FORESHADOWING appeared onscreen again.

Grim Reaper: Whatever. Let's go get some ice cream Billy.  
Billy: YES! ICE CREAM!

The two walked away from the scene.

[========================================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Grim Reaper & Billy]

Scenes involving the Grim Reaper and Billy rolled by.

Grim Reaper: That race was ok but nothing beats the insanity of Endsville!  
Billy: So many crazy adventures and this one will get added to the long list!  
Grim Reaper: But for us, the worst painful event has yet to come.  
Billy: So true. The wrath of Mandy awaits for us back home.  
Grim Reaper: But we'll survive it. Just like we always do!  
Billy: Yeah!

The two were scene rolling on jawbreakers down the road.

Grim Reaper: Finally a chance for some peace.  
Billy: You want to sing road trip songs on the way back?  
Grim Reaper: …..Don't spoil the silence Billy.  
Billy: (giggles) Ok Grim.

[=================================]

Don: Well that was interesting. Come back for more epic action right here on…  
Ed & Eddy: (Popping up next to Don) THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!  
Don: Stop stealing my lines!

[=====================================]

END OF EPISODE


	5. Ep 5: Shen Gong WOAH!

Don was seen doing martial arts moves with Edd, Reporter, Tycho and Squidward in a white room with blue safety mats.

Don: Welcome one and all. To a unique episode of the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style.  
Edd: Last time, our teams entered a jawbreaker factory filled with candy, sweet challenges and two Eds that were on a high sugar rush all around the factory.  
Reporter: The gang got stacking, cracking and surfing followed by a simple game of bowling.  
Tycho: All seemed well until a certain green skinned creature bowled Grim into pieces causing him and Billy to get eliminated.  
Squidward: But that was that and this is now. We're going into a world full of magical powers and challenges that are more dangerous than ten thousand years of darkness.  
Don: It's time to enter this new world with today's instalment of…  
Everyone: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=================================]

[CARTOON CRAFT RELAXATION CHAMBER]

The gang were chilling out in the relaxation chamber. Captain Toad and Toadette were playing video games with Kat, Ana, 9 Volt and 18 Volt. Star, Kim and Sam Manson were getting their hair styled and washed by interns. Number 3 was playing with her Rainbow Monkeys and Mac and Megan were looking at some photos in a scrapbook. Bloo and Jack Spicer were drinking hot chocolate while sitting at a nearby table watching the two laugh together.

Bloo: Hmm. It's nice to see those two act happy towards each other.  
Jack Spicer: Oh you don't know the whole truth. Megan likes your friend there.  
Bloo: (Interested) Really?  
Jack Spicer: Yeah. I'm just here to get some bonding time that I was forced to do. So if you want to make them happy, do you want to team up together to get them together?  
Bloo: (Holds one of his arms out) Sure thing!  
Jack Spicer: (Shakes Bloo's hand) Then let's start this mission!

The two didn't notice a little camera bug flying around the two. It flew across the room and out of the door and landed on Mimi's hand. She was next to Fawful who was controlling the camera bug with a remote control.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Target acquired.  
Fawful: Let the banquet of chaos commence!  
Mimi: (Giggles) Banquet of chaos. (Has hearts in her eyes) So cute!  
Fawful: (Looks at Mimi in a worried manner) Fawful feels the sweat and worry storm.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===================================]

The teams were now seen travelling through the Mega Tele-Vortex until they arrive on top of some mountains. An ancient temple training ground was nearby on the ground.

Omi: Hey! We're back in the Xiaolin Temple!  
Raimundo: Sweet! Home field advantage time!

[========================================]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple. The grounds where the mighty Xiaolin Warriors protect the world from ten thousand years of darkness by protecting the magical and mystic objects known as the Shen-Gong-Wu that allow people to defy reality itself! And we'll see some of them in action with today's set of challenges!

[END DESCRIPTION]

[========================================]

Kim noticed a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. Everyone was seen behind her looking at the paper waiting for her to read it out but Kim looked annoyed.

Kim: Do you mind!?

Everyone took a step back except for Ron. Kim sighed and thanked everyone before reading the piece of paper out loud.

Kim: All teams need to head into a nearby cave entrance into the mountains to find the first Tycho Talk Box. P.S: Try not to freak out when you enter the cave.  
Bender: To the caves! (Fry plays a tune on the trumpet as Bender said his statement) Hehe. I love that effect!

The other teams groaned as they ran towards the cave.

[===================================================]

Everyone entered the cave inside the mountain where a bright light went off. When it died down, everyone saw a technical atmosphere full of purple and black squares with floating boxes flying around the caverns. Parts of the walls collided together forming new, thinner rock walls as a Tycho Talk Box floated down in front of our teams. Everyone regained their focus as Sam pressed the button on the Tycho Talk Box.

Tycho: Welcome to our specially designed cave where your first challenge awaits! It's an All In Shen-Gong-Wu Free For All!  
Everyone (Except for Raimundo, Omi, Jack Spicer and Megan) Shen-Gong Wu?  
Raimundo: Can one of the guys who DIDN'T freak out answer their question?  
Omi: I'll do it! Shen Gong Wu are mystical artefacts that have special powers. We have been protecting them against the forces of evil….  
Jack Spicer: That includes me.  
Omi: ….For many centuries!  
Raimundo: Which makes us ask the next question. How did you get these Shen Gong Wu?  
Tycho: None of your business! The objective of this game is to get those floating boxes that contain a Shen Gong Wu. Once that is done, exit the cave and find your way to a nearby river leading to a waterfall. You'll find the next challenge there. That is all. Gong Yi Tenpai!

The Tycho Talk Box folded itself up and disappeared as the teams were confused until they saw Raimundo, Omi, Jack Spicer and Megan run off to claim a floating box.

Raimundo: That means go!  
Everyone else: OH!

The other teams ran to catch up to them.

[====================================]

Everyone was now seen running around the atmosphere trying to catch the floating boxes. Jack Spicer used his Heli-bot to fly up and grab a box before dropping it onto Megan who caught it but fell backwards onto the floor.

Jack Spicer: Hehe. Sorry about that. (Grabs the box and opens it) Let's see which one we got and….

Jack's eyes widen as he plucked out what looked to be a staff with a monkey's face on it.

Jack Spicer: (Drops the box and holds the staff while spinning around with hearts in his eyes) YES! THE MONKEY STAFF! WE HAVE BEEN REUNITED!

Megan groaned as she took the Monkey Staff and hit Jack on the head with great force making him snap back into reality.

Megan: There you go, back into reality. Also, look up.

Jack Looked up and saw a box falling towards him. It collided with him sending him onto the floor as Mac and Bloo landed on the box. Megan was MUCH happier seeing these two.

Megan: Nice to see you (Giggling) dropping in on us!  
Mac: Nice aiming Bloo. We ended up with our new friends.  
Bloo: Sure. Whatever. Just get this object out.

Mac pulled out a pendant with a red jewel inside it.

Bloo: Cool! Maybe we could sell this for cash!  
Mac: (Notices a piece of paper inside the box and reads it out loud) Shen Gong Wu description: Eye of Dashi. It acts as a source of electricity as that is what is shoots out.  
Bloo: Sweet! We got our own power source!

[====================]

Buford and Baljeet managed to claim a floating box and opened it up. Buford pulled out what looked like a fist or a glove.

Baljeet: (Reading the paper inside the box) This is the 'Fist of Tebigong!' Use this Shen Gong Wu to gain a lot of power with one punch! It says here to activate the Wu, simply chant its name.  
Buford: (Puts the Fist of Tebigong on his right hand) Sweet! Time to test this baby out! Fist of Tebigong!

Buford used the Shen Gong Wu and smacked Baljeet right down onto the ground and through it a bit leaving a hole.

Baljeet: (Weakly) It w-works.  
Buford: Cool! Sorry about that but that was great to use!

WHACK!

A box fell onto Buford knocking him onto the ground. Crash and Coco jumped down onto the scene and Coco had a smug look on her face from dropping the box.

Coco: Sorry about that. (Helps Baljeet up) You okay?  
Baljeet: (Coughs) Fine. Just let me get my breath back.  
Coco: Ok then. (Opens up the box and takes out two boots and a piece of paper) It says these are the Jet Bootsu. Wear these and use them to defy gravity! (Smiles as she puts them on) Let's fly! Jet Bootsu!

Coco blasted off into the skies but she didn't have a perfect balance yet as she zoomed around the cave crashing through rock walls before regaining control and flying around easily.

Coco: This is awesome! (Picks up Baljeet in her arms) Let's fly to victory! Come on Crash!

Crash flew up wearing a jetpack as the three zoomed off leaving Buford still on the ground with a box on him.

Buford: Oh come on!

[==============================]

Sam and Max tackled a floating box onto the ground and got out the Thorn of Thunderbolt.

Max: It says this thing fires a bolt of lightning or thunder. Cool! It's like an electric gun. Thorn of Thunderbolt!

Max fired a thunderbolt that headed towards Candy and Grenda who ducked out of the way and collided with a box causing it to fall and break open revealing a pair of shiny glasses.

Candy: (Picking up the glasses and notices a piece of paper) Hmm. It appears that these are the 'Crystal Glasses' that allow you to see glimpses of the future. Might as well try them on. (Puts on the glasses) Crystal Glasses.

Candy saw a glimpse into the future where she saw a hot air balloons flying through a thunderstorm created by two Shen Gong Wu and a pair of twisted creatures. One person was falling out a hot air balloon. Candy gasped but that was where the vision of the future ended.

Grenda: What did you see?  
Candy: (Shaking) S-Something awful!  
Grenda: Really? Let me try them on. (Grabs the glasses and puts them on) Crystal Glasses!

Grenda saw a vision of the future but it wasn't shown onscreen as a white flash of light went off. After it died down, Grenda looked mortified.

Grenda: Woah. I NEVER want to see 'those two' kiss.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: I have seen the truth! I tried some more visions and saw what happened with the previous two teams that got eliminated. We need to stop the vile creatures before they strike again!  
Grenda: Just keep those glasses away from me. I don't want to see any more glimpses of the future.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

Screenshots went by showing most of the other teams getting their Shen Gong Wu. Kim and Ron got the Third Arm Sash but when they used it, the Shen Gong Wu ripped Ron's pants off making him embarrassed while Kim giggled. Fawful and Mimi got the Sword of the Storm and had grins on their faces. Kat and Ana got the Two-Ton Tunic and tried it on but it was heavy enough to bring them down onto the ground. 9 Volt fell from the skies and landed on top of the two girls and the tunic as the Mantis Flip coin landed on top of him and 18 Volt caught up to them while out of breath. Star was excited as she and Marco got the Cannon Blaster. Todd got out the Silk Spitter and e grabbed it and looked at it with curiosity before saying its name and encasing both herself and Todd in spider silk. The two looked at each other while blushing. Number 3 admired the Ruby of Ramses while blocking Number 4 from getting it. Bender got out the Ju-Ju-Flytrap and used it to get Fry chased by stinging insects. Sandy and Karate Joe got out the Lasso Boa-Voa and Sandy started twirling it like her usual rope. Raimundo and Omi got the Orb of Tornami which made Omi very excited and Raimundo annoyed since he wanted the Sword of the Storm. Phineas handed Isabella the Star Hanabi and she admired it like a present from a boyfriend. Lord Hater got out the Woozy Shooter and looked at it before accidently firing at him making him all goofy and dizzy before falling over. Peepers sighed as Captain Toad and Toadette, who was hanging onto Captain Toad's left hand, zoomed by using the Wings of Tanabi. Danny and Sam Manson got out the Tangle Web Comb. Danny complained about it before Sam discovered its power and used it to tie up Danny with the hair from the web. This left Wander, Sylvia, Boo and Kamek as the last two teams. Boo floated up and got a box. Kamek opened it and pulled out a mirror.

Kamek: Hmm. The Reversing Mirror! I heard a bit about this in a book before. It reverses the effect on anything including Shen Gong Wu!  
Boo: (Looks at her reflection in the mirror) Wow. I can see my reflection and I'm not covering my eyes!

Over in the other corner, Wander and Sylvia got a box and got out an active, moving Serpent's Tail. Wander was moving around the room in the air at a fast speed holding onto the Wu.

Wander: Woah! This is one active (Accidently loses his grip and falls off) S-Serpent's T-Tail!

The Serpent's Tail glowed as it bounced around the room before heading towards Boo and Kamek who looked surprised with fear.

Boo: Quick Kamek! Block it with that mirror!  
Kamek: Okay! (Holds the mirror out without looking at the Serpent's Tail) Reversing Mirror!

The Serpent's Tail collided with the Reversing Mirror while Boo was in between the two. She screamed as a bright white light flashed. Once it died down, Kamek looked up and gasped.

Boo: (In a more human voice) Woah! That was weird! I feel weird….. (Looks around and sees Kamek) Uh, why are you staring at me? (Accidently pokes herself with a finger and flinched) W-What was…I HAVE FINGERS!? AND LEGS!? I-I-I-I'M ALIVE AGAIN!

Boo cheered with joy as she jumped around. She was now seen as a woman like Peach, Daisy and Rosalina as she had white hair in curls and a white silk dress. She had two silver bows in her hair and wore white formal boots.

Kamek: Wow. I guess the Reversing Mirror reversed the abilities of the Serpent's Tail asking people into ghosts and transformed a ghost, that's you Boo, into a human! Fascinating!  
Boo: I know! But now we need to get to the chill zone! Watch out world! A humanised Boo is here!

The two ran away to find the next zone.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: (Looking at her reflection in the mirror) I feel so free! So energetic! So alive!  
Kamek: (To the cameras) She's been like that for twenty minutes. It's kind of great to see her as a human again but it feels so weird too. I mean a human and a magikoopa together as a team? So unusual.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================================]

The teams were now looking at a river flowing with logs floating on the water as they were being pushed down the river. A Tycho Talk Box was located near the edge of the land and Kim used the Third Arm Sash to press the button.

Tycho: Welcome to the second All In Challenge. This one is 'Waterlogged hop!' All you have to do is hop across the logs towards the edge of the river where the waterfall lies. Then it's ALL THE WAY DOWN to the nearby field where your last part of the race awaits. That is all.

Everyone looked at the logs going down the river at a fast pace.

Grenda: It's moving so fast! How do we do this?  
Marco: I guess we use these Shen Gong Wu things.  
Bender: Alright baby! Let's do this thing!

[CONFESSIONAL: Fry & Bender]  
Bender: When we get back home, I'm going to see how much money we can get by selling these Shen Gong Wu!  
Fry: I don't know if they are worth a lot in the future.  
Bender: Don't ruin my enthusiasm!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===============================]

The teams were now seen riding down the river. Some of them were standing on the logs while others where hopping over from one log to another. Kat and Ana were falling behind since their Two-Ton Tunic was still active and heavy.

Kat: This is annoying!  
Ana: Hmm. (Looks at the water) I got an idea!  
Kat: (Hears Ana whispering her idea) Cool! Let's do it!

The two got into the tunic and jumped into the river sending them down it at a fast pace.

Both: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!

[CONFESSIONAL: Kat & Ana]  
Kat: Who knew we could combine the heavy with the light for success.  
Ana: We are great minds with swords and power!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

Star and Marco used the Canon Blaster and transformed together into a red ball that blasted against the logs like a pinball sending other teams into the air. Boo and Kamek were still in the game but it was hard to keep up.

Boo: (Out of breath) Wow. I never thought I would be back to running out of breath. This is hard.  
Kamek: I know, but we will survive.  
Boo: You are absolutely right. We'll get through this thing, or my name isn't Brianna Odila Orwin!  
Kamek: (Raises an eyebrow) Wait. Your name is…..  
Boo: (Smiles with her hands in her hips as she sways from side to side) Yep! I am on boo-tiful acronym!

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Kamek: I-I….. I don't know how to respond to that.  
Boo: Then just smile for the camera!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

Everyone eventually got to the waterfall and they all looked concerned.

Todd: Uh, how do we get down safely?  
Sam: It doesn't look like a safe ending to me. We're just going to take the pain and fall down this waterfall.

Everyone sighed as they rode over the waterfall and fell down to the ground. Screenshots were taken of some of the teams falling down. Megan was seen grabbing onto a blushing Mac for safety while Bloo and Jack Spicer were upside down. Wander had his hat off in his hand in the air while grabbing onto Lord Hater who was grumbling to himself as Peepers and Sylvia were fighting. Maurecia and Todd were spinning around while raising their fists in the air and Crash was spinning around while Coco, Baljeet and Buford were screaming as they fell. Eventually, all teams got to dry land where they groaned and dried off and they saw a Tycho Talk Box sat next to a bunch of hot air balloons. Boo pressed the button on the box.

Tycho: Ok, simple task. Ride the hot air balloons through the skies to a nearby campsite where the chill zone is located. That is all.

Number 3: Ooh! A hot air balloon ride!  
Mac: Let's go!  
Mimi: Pardon us!

Fawful and Mimi barged past Mac as they were the first to enter a hot air balloon. The other teams got into balloons and everyone was sailing through the skies.

Candy: (Looks around) Hmm. I can't see anyone trying to cause a thunderstorm. Where are they?

Sandy and Karate Joe floated next to Candy and Grenda.

Karate Joe: Hmm. You appear to sense the danger from one of the teams too.  
Candy: Wait, you knew about that?  
Sandy: Yeah, he's been sensing it with his sense of honour and balance.  
Candy: Then why haven't you done anything about it!?  
Karate Joe: Because nothing serious has happened yet. I will act when they strike.  
Grenda: Uh, guys. Does that count as a strike?

Everyone looked as Fawful used the Sword of the Storm and Mimi combined the Eye of Dashi to the Sword of the Storm to create a large thunderstorm above the teams.

Sandy: We've got our culprits!  
Karate Joe: This is most unusual. How did they possess two Shen Gong Wu?

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Bloo: HOW DID YOU LOSE THE EYE OF DASHI!?  
Mac: I already told you that it wasn't my fault! It just disappeared from my pocket!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: (Holding the Eye of Dashi) The good old fashioned bump and grab technique. Never fails.  
Fawful: Such sneakiness! It feels Fawful with the chortles that are fizzy!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Karate Joe: Quickly. We need to get the other teams down onto the ground.

The two teams flew to the others and explained the thunderstorm but they didn't have physical proof to accuse Fawful and Mimi. Mac and Bloo and Megan and Jack Spicer were floating close together but a lightning blast hit Jack Spicer and Megan's balloon causing Megan to slip and fall out. Mac gasped and jumped out of his balloon and grabbed Megan as the two fell.

Megan: Mac!  
Mac: Don't worry! I'll break your fall!  
Megan: Ok, it's now or never! Mac, I've always liked you since we first met on this show and if we fall to our deaths, I just want to let my feelings out so…

Megan kissed Mac on the lips as hearts were seen in the atmosphere as the two were falling. They revealed their feelings for each other but that was cut short as Bloo grabbed onto Mac.

Bloo: Ta da! Bloo to the rescue!  
Mac: Nice work Bloo!  
Megan: Wait a minute! If you have got me and Bloo has got you, then who's got Bloo?  
Jack Spicer: I do!

Jack Spicer was seen grabbing onto Bloo.

Mac: Wait. (Looks at Megan) If I've got you, and I'm being saved By Bloo and Spicer saving Bloo is true, (Looks at Jack Spicer) Who has got you?

Everyone looked at Jack Spicer and it was revealed that Jack was connected to the Monkey Staff that was connected to the hot air balloon.

Jack Spicer: Told you this Shen Gong Wu is the best Megan!

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Megan: Ok, fine. That Wu is ok.  
Jack Spicer: YESQ (Dances around like a madman) Go Spicer! Go Spicer! Go Spicer!  
Megan: Oh god.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mac: So how do we float down?

A lightning bolt hit the balloon popping it causing the four to fall down.

Bloo: Damn it!

[====================]

The teams were landing down at the campsite and they ran and reached the chill zone.

Don: Let's recap the results!

1st [Raimundo & Omi]  
2nd [Fry & Bender]  
3rd [Phineas & Isabella]  
4th [Kat & Ana]  
5th [Crash & Coco]  
6th [Number 3 & Number 4]  
7th [Sam & Max]  
8th [Boo & Kamek]  
9th [Lord Hater & Peepers]  
10th [Kim & Ron]  
11th [Todd & Maurecia]  
12th [Star & Marco]  
13th [Wander & Sylvia]  
14th [Buford & Baljeet]  
15th [Fawful & Mimi]  
16th [9 Volt & 18 Volt]  
17th [Danny & Sam Manson]  
18th [Captain Toad & Toadette]  
19th [Candy & Grenda]  
20th [Sandy & Karate Joe]

Jack Spicer and Megan fell onto the chill zone. Jack Spicer landed first while Megan landed on top of him followed by Mac and Bloo making Jack Spicer wince in pain three times.

Don: Nice drop you four! But you two are the last two teams to arrive.  
Megan: No! We were attacked by something! I can feel it! Don't eliminate one of us!  
Mac: It's alright! We'll go out this round.  
Jack Spicer: We were only here to bond and we've done that so let us get eliminated.  
Megan: Hugging Jack Spicer) Yeah!  
Bloo: What about a double elimination? Then we'll all be happy.  
Don: What about a NON ELIMINATION ROUND!?  
Everyone: What!?  
Don: Yep. Surprise! You four are still in the race!

The four competitors cheered as Megan hugged Mac and kissed him again as the two fell off-screen. Jack Spicer and Bloo rubbed the back of their heads looking at the scene as Don looked at the camera.

Don: It appears that the truth is slowly coming to light! What will happen? Will the truth be exposed? See what unfolds in the next instalment of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=========================]

END OF EPISODE


	6. Ep 6: Bravo Blitz And Bruise

Squidward: (Is seen dancing onscreen while wearing an 80's outfit and an afro) Welcome! Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Things got intense when our friends were equipped with Shen Gong Wu and a LOT of stuff happened. Boo transformed into a human! Candy, Grenda, Sandy and Karate Joe found out about Fawful and Mimi's true nature and Mac and Megan kissed after a sticky situation. Those two along with Bloo and Jack Spicer were the last teams to arrive but it was a non-elimination round so the two lovebirds got to stay romantic in their new relationship. Now the big question is will Fawful and Mimi be exposed? Let's see what chaos unfolds here in this leg of…. THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE! (Walks off-screen) I'm keeping this afro!

[===========================]

[CARTOON CRAFTS RELAXATION CHAMBER]

The atmosphere was quiet and calm inside the relaxation chamber. Mac and Megan were cuddling together now that they were together. But the other side of the room was darker as Fawful and Mimi looked at Candy, Sandy and Karate Joe who has cold stares directed at them.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: I think they are onto us.  
Fawful: Then we shall deliver the pain train towards them with a great amount of force!  
Mimi: Oh yes we will!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Isabella was writing some stuff in a pink diary while Phineas was sitting nearby eating some candy. Isabella smiled as she observed Phineas knowing he had a sweet tooth.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: I found this diary to help me write my feelings for Isabella. It helps me feel calm so I don't end up in Phineas Land again.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: (Wearing recording equipment as he recorded Isabella's conversation to the cameras) Fawful loves these devices that capture the moments of weakness in the fink-rats!  
Mimi: We will make everyone fall!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[================================]

Everyone was now seen travelling through the Mega Tele-Vortex as they ended up in a rough neighbourhood where a big bar that was like a giant mansion stood nearby at the top of a hill.

Max: Sweet mansion!  
Kamek: It appears to be owned by a wealthy member.  
Number 4: I don't think so. Look!

Everyone looked up and saw a giant statue of Johnny Bravo appear and light up.

Ron: So, where are we?

[======================]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Welcome to the Bravo Blitz Bar! A new dance club owned by Johnny Bravo and designed for anyone to dance the night away! Don't even ask how this guy could afford this place! Even I don't know the answer to that. The teams will make their way through the front door after being checked by security and find the first Tycho Box located at the juice bar! Let's boogie!

[END DESCRIPTION]

[======================]

The teams ran up to the entrance where they were confronted by a familiar face acting as security.

Marco: Hey, aren't you?  
?: Yes! I am Heavy Weapons Guy! (Takes out Sasha) And this! IS MY WEAPON! You guys here for the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style?  
Star: Uh, yes.  
Heavy: Good. Now, normally security would check you for weapons but I love weapons so go inside but don't bother me. I will be eating my beloved sandviches!

Everyone ran inside to find the Tycho Talk Box. Fawful and Mimi looked at Heavy who was now starting to eat sandwiches. They looked at each other before nodding as they formulated a plan.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: So, which team shall receive the trickery of Fawful and Mimi? The little ones, the peace loving chopping psychos or the girl with the secret feelings?  
Mimi: It's best if we deal with the ones who are on to us first.  
Fawful: Yes. The plan has been organized. Now Fawful lies in hiding waiting to strike upon the victims!  
Mimi: (Sighs dreamily) His vocabulary is amazing!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

Everyone entered the Bravo Blitz Bar where they saw loads of unrecognizable people dancing and drinking and having a laugh while chatting. There was a Tycho Talk Box next to tow bar sections. Everyone rushed up to the box and pressed it together causing the Tycho Talk Box to fall down.

Tycho: Hey! Watch the equipment! It costs a lot!  
Reporter: (On the speaker) No it doesn't!  
Tycho: Sh. I'm trying to make a point WITHOUT breaking the fourth wall!  
Mimi: Just tell us the challenge!  
Tycho: Okay! Don't blow your head off with that anger! This is a Split and Hit Challenge!  
Baljeet: I think I remember something about a Split and Hit Challenge from last season.  
Tycho: That is true and to explain this, my friends will talk about it from the bars. Take it away boys!

Everyone looked at the nearby bars where Edd and Squidward appeared from underneath the bar desks. They were wearing fancy, formal white shirts and black blazers.

Coco: Nice look.  
Edd: Thanks, but enough chatter and let's talk about the challenge. A Split and Hit challenge requires the teams to split up and have one member complete one specific challenge.  
Squidward: We have two challenges. 'Frantic Fruit' and 'Suave Shakers.'  
Edd: In 'Frantic Fruit,' one member must chop up fruit perfectly and throw it towards the other team member who will catch it in one of our specially designed shake and blend cups. (Grabs fruit and chops it up and then throws it to Squidward) Squidward! Heads up!  
Squidward: (Catches the fruit pieces in the cup) Thanks Edd! Once this is done, the other team member must be a 'Suave Shaker' and shake this cup so that the fruit will turn into a delicious smoothie.

Squidward started shaking up the cup while moving around in many unique poses making him look fantastic as he was shaking and blending the fruit until it was turned into a smoothie.

Squidward: There we go. Once that is done, slide the smoothie over to the edge of the bar and make your way to the next room where the next challenge is.  
Edd: Split up and get ready to make smoothies! Goodbye for now.

Edd and Squidward disappeared under the bar desks and everyone got into positions and were surprised to not find Edd or Squidward there at all.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kat & Ana]  
Kat: Where the heck did they go!?  
Ana: I don't know, but we need to take pointers from them! It can help us be better ninjas!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[================================]

[FRANTIC FRUIT MEMBERS]  
Sam – Mac – Todd – Isabella – Mimi – Crash – Number 4 – Fry – Baljeet – Ron – Sandy  
Star – Kamek – Ana – Candy – Sam Manson – Peepers – Sylvia – Raimundo – Toadette  
18 Volt – Jack Spicer

[SUAVE SHAKER MEMBERS]  
Max – Bloo – Maurecia – Phineas – Fawful – Coco – Number 3 – Bender – Buford – Kim  
Karate Joe – Marco – Boo – Kat – Grenda – Danny – Lord Hater – Wander – Omi – Captain Toad  
9 Volt – Megan

[===============================]

Everyone was in their positions but no fruit was at the bars.

Sandy: Hey! There's no fruit here!  
Toadette: Well we can't complete this challenge without fruit.  
Fry: Where is this dang fruit?  
?: Over here!

Everyone turned to the right where they saw a podium rise and Dib appeared on the podium with a large bazooka with him.

Dib: Dib is here! Making another cameo and supplying fruit!  
Mac: Uh, what's with the bazooka?  
Dib: You wanted fruit right? So I'm supplying the fruit! The Cartoon Crafts way!  
Number 4: Oh you have got to be kidding….

Dib fired loads of fruit at the contestants who scrambled to catch and dodge the fruit. Eventually everyone got the fruit they needed and the slicers were ready to do their jobs.

[=============================]

The teams got into action as they prepared to soar through this challenge. Sam quickly got into the rhythm of the chopping as he threw his fruit slices to Max who caught it in the cup and he was shaking the cup around violently like he was out of control. Todd threw his pieces of fruit at Maurecia who caught it in her cup and then sat upside down and rolled the cup on her wheels spinning the cup really fast. Sandy karate chopped her fruit and passed it to Karate Joe who used the cup as a kicking ball as he kicked the fruit into a smoothie. Candy cut up her fruit softly and passed it to Grenda who punched her fruit in her cup into a smoothie.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Sometimes the solution to a problem is a simple one.  
Grenda: Yeah! And I like to punch things!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Screenshots of the other teams slicing and shaking went by as the cameras were showing the smoothies sliding to the edge of the bar. The teams were now seen running into the next room but before they entered the room, Heavy confronted them with an angry look.

Heavy: Who touched my sandviches! (Holds up an empty plate of stolen sandviches) Confess!  
Karate Joe: It had to be (Points to Fawful and Mimi) you two. They have been sabotaging the teams.  
Fawful: Fawful accuses you! You have no physical proof!  
Sandy: If we look at the camera footage of this show from previous events, you'll be exposed.  
Mimi: Yeah. It's true. But (Dumps a barrel of breadcrumbs over Sandy and Karate Joe) YOU TWO have breadcrumbs from Heavy's sandviches.  
Number 3: You idiots! We just saw you dump that on them!  
Fawful: Yes but the gullible mind of the big brutes are easy to manipulate!  
Mimi: Easy. Watch and learn! Heavy! Everyone over there said you and Sasha suck!  
Heavy: WHAT! (Grabs Sasha and fires at the others making them scatter) YEARGH!

Fawful and Mimi slip into the other room.

Mimi: Have fun everyone!

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: NO ONE messes with us!  
Fawful: They all faced the fury of Fawful and the madness of Mimi!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Everyone couldn't get past Heavy as they were hiding behind a table that was pushed over.

Baljeet: How do we stop him?  
Karate Joe: Desperate times call for dynamic sacrifices. I will distract him while the rest of you head to safety.  
Coco: But you'll be eliminated.  
Karate Joe: Money has no meaning to me. I am just a humble defender of justice…and rhythm.  
Sandy: Yeah, but we're a TEAM! We'll do it together!  
Karate Joe: Agreed. Now everyone head out once we distract them.  
Raimundo: Man. You guys are good heroes.  
Sandy: Thanks partner! Now let's get him!

Karate Joe leapt into action and kicked Sasha out of Heavy's hands. Sandy then appeared and sent Heavy onto the ground. All of the other teams ran past them with Candy and Grenda being the last team as they looked at the scene with concern but Sandy and Karate Joe gave them comforting looks making them smile as they ran to the next challenge.

[=======================]

Fawful and Mimi entered a room where a giant dance floor was situated. They found the Tycho Talk Box and pressed it.

Tycho: Time to dance with this All In Challenge! Just dance until you get the crowd cheering! That is all!  
Mimi: We need to do this quickly before the others arrive!  
Fawful: (Pops a fedora onto his head) Just leave it to Fawful!

[=======================]

A spotlight was centred on Fawful as he began to dance like a wild animal! Fawful spun around the arena while spinning and breakdancing causing the crowd to roar and cheer as he grabbed Mimi and the two danced like a fiery duo. Fawful threw Mimi into the air and he did the splits before landing and catching Mimi. The two smiled as they ran off to the chill zone.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: Fawful has the energy of the running cheetahs! That was a great event!  
Mimi: I know! You have the mad skills Fawful!  
Fawful: That statement is true!  
[END COFNESSIONAL]

The gang tried to catch Fawful and Mimi as they ran onto the dance floor before everyone else was looking at them. Everyone danced in their own way before the crowd cheered and everyone on the teams ran to find Fawful and Mimi.

[======================================]

Don: (Sees Fawful and Mimi arrive at the chill zone) First place guys but you have a LOT of people against you now.  
Mimi: Who cares? We'll deal with it in our own way!

Everyone, except for Sandy and Karate Joe, arrived at the chill zone.

Don: And the rest of the gang is here! Except for the last place team.  
Raimundo: Listen dude! You need to….  
Don: I know about Fawful and Mimi but they didn't hurt anyone physically with intense damage so they can't be punished.  
Number 4: That's messed up!  
Number 3: But where is the karate guy and the squirrel?

Heavy was now seen launched into the air as Karate Joe and Sandy appeared at the chill zone.

Don: Nice to see you guys but you're in last place. I'm afraid you've been eliminated.  
Karate Joe: That fact does not bother us.  
Sandy: Yeah! We just clobbered that Heavy guy! That's victory for us! See you later folks!

[===========================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Sandy & Karate Joe]

Scenes involving Sandy and Karate Joe zoomed by.

Sandy: Man, that was a fun run!  
Karate Joe: Indeed. Although not taking down Fawful and Mimi was a disappointment in my perspective.  
Sandy: Don't worry dude! I have faith that they'll see the error of their ways by the end of this thing!  
Karate Joe: Justice will always prevail.

The two were now seen walking out of the Bravo Blitz Bar.

[END RECAP]

[======================]

Candy: (Walking up to Fawful and Mimi) You have some nerve sending those two out.  
Mimi: Hey. We just combine our skills with the events and things work out for us. Don't even try to stop us or you'll get hurt.  
Grenda: Oh yeah! How?  
Fawful: (Steps back alongside Mimi so the two are away from them) The scenes of moments ago come back to haunt others!

Candy and Grenda looked confused before Heavy landed on the ground and crushed them.

Candy: Ow!  
Grenda: Ugh.  
Heavy: Heavy is in Sandvich Heaven!

The three pass out.

[================================]

The three were pushed into a nearby ambulance and it drove away and through a portal.

Isabella: This can't happen!  
Mimi: But it did! We warned them and this is a warning to all of you so don't mess with us!  
Don: All of you should be worried about everyone around you. You can't always trust everyone but this ISN'T the end of Candy and Grenda.  
Everyone: HUH?  
Don: They are out of commission for now but once they are better, they'll be put back into the race.  
Mimi: But…  
Don: No exceptions! (Points at Fawful and Mimi) You two need to watch what you do.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: I'd hurt Don but it would cost us our spot in this race.  
Fawful: Fawful thinks we might need to cut down on the forceful actions.  
Mimi: I want to get rid of everyone! But you MIGHT have a point. This will be difficult for us.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: We're left with twenty but one team will return soon. Stay tuned for more action right here on….. THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOONC RAFTS STYLE!  
Johnny Bravo: (Running onscreen) Wait! I haven't been properly introduced this whole episode! Let me show off my moves to the ladies! (Poses lots of times) Oh yeah!  
Don: Stop that!

[=====================]

END OF EPISODE


	7. FINAL 20 UPDATE

A long suave tour bus drove onscreen and skidded until it stopped and the doors opened up revealing Don who walked out.

Don: Hey folks! We're down to twenty teams and things are going to get chaotic as we're going on tour! This is special as we're grabbing our teams and a lot of previous competitors and entering a whole new range of worlds and dimensions! Prepare yourselves as our teams face…..  
Monokuma: A deadly high school!  
Chris Mclean: New worlds willed with drama!  
Bill Cipher: And dimensions where imagination runs wild!  
Nagito Komeda: This story is filled with too much despair. Where's the hope and honour?  
Owen: That's not until later into his series.  
Noah: Owen, get down and back to Total Drama.  
Don: All of you go away and stop spoiling the surprises! (Everyone else goes off-screen) Well then, that's all of our chaotic updates!  
Edd: OBJECTION!

[==============================]

Edd, Tycho, Reporter and Squidward were seen in a different part of the Cartoon Crafts Substations.

Edd: The chaos doesn't limit itself to inside the race!  
Tycho: That's right! We're heading to the world where justice is always served to the guilty party!  
Reporter: We're on a mission to a new power source to aid us in the end of the race.  
Squidward: And we'll surely face a lot of friends and foes on our journey so prepare yourselves for chaos including….. A mechanised safari park!  
Reporter: The heart of a Widget!  
Edd: And much, much more! And there are special behind the scene extras to be added as well so stay tuned for a bundle of insane events!

[=============================]

Don: Things surely are exciting for this series. Don't you agree sir?

The cameras were now fixated on a leather chair where the tour bus driver sat. It turned around to reveal an unidentified man with orange hair and a suit. He wore sunglasses with question marks on the lenses and he was holding a can of soda.

?: Indeed. This will be a fun race or my name isn't the Wicked Writer!


	8. Ep 7: Basement Of Despiar

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams got down into the Bravo Blitz Bar where everyone got into making smoothies and Fawful showed off his dance moves! But things went sour when Fawful and Mimi enraged Heavy and diverted his anger onto the other teams causing Sandy and Karat Joe to sacrifice their spot. Candy and Grenda were also injured but they will be back in the race! We're down to twenty teams and we're going on tour as we visit specific locations multiple times! Time to get the show on the road with….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==================================]

The teams were waiting outside but they were a bit confused as they saw that the Mega-Tele Vortex wasn't switched on and the blue and purple portal wasn't seen and swirling around.

Maurecia: Where is Don?  
Mac: How are we supposed to know!?  
Wander: (Observing the atmosphere) Looking for him…..and….. (Notices something) Look!

Everyone turned around in the direction that Wander was looking and saw a REALLY long purple and blue tour bus drive down onto the scene and park just by our contestants who stepped back in surprise. The doors opened up and Don stepped out.

Don: What do you think of our ride?  
Buford: It looks awesome!  
Coco: It looks insane!  
Don: Well it gave off an impression on everyone. Well hop in!  
Everyone else: Huh?  
Don: Oh yeah! You don't know. You see, Edd and the others are on a…..special mission, so for the time being, we're going to use this to travel to different locations, but we MIGHT be spending more than one episode at a location.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: So we're spending multiple episodes on one location now. This show never makes any sense.  
Maurecia: But hey! I'm up for it! We're travelling on a tour bus.  
Todd: It looks more like a tour limo.  
Maurecia: But it's a type of transportation. WHEELS EXTREME for the win!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: So come on board! We've got to keep on schedule! This is a HUGE party as we got some guests here already!

Everyone was confused as they walked onto the bus and saw that LOADS of people from the previous series were on the bus ready to relax.

Danny: So what is this? Some sort of reunion?  
Waluigi: Nope. We're just here for the show! (Raises a glass of fruit juice) Come and relax until you arrive at your destination.  
18 Volt: Is that alcohol?  
Waluigi: Nope. Fruit juice.  
Wario: Because he can't handle alcohol. Last time he did that…..  
Waluigi: DON'T SAY A WORD ABOUT IT!  
Rosalina: Calm down you too.  
Wario: Okay, sorry. (Whispers to the contestants) Bowser.  
Waluigi: (Grabs Wario's neck) Come here you!

[CONFESSIONAL: Waluigi & Rosalina]  
Waluigi: Ugh. Why? Just why?  
Rosalina: You and I both know that we have this story gets told from both sides.  
Waluigi: I hate perfect analysing.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Peach: Oh there's no need to worry. We're all friends here. (Walks up to Boo and shakes her hands) Welcome! I'm Princess Peach! What's your name?  
Boo: Uh, Boo.  
Daisy: (Raises an eyebrow) Boo. Aren't you supposed to be a ghost?  
Kamek: She got turned back into a human. It's pretty mind boggling and impressive at the same time.  
Boo: Hehe. I'm nothing special.  
Peach: (Gasps) Seriously? You look so good! We NEED to get you applied with make-up and stuff!  
Daisy: To the storeroom!

Peach and Daisy dragged Boo off-screen.

Boo: W-Wait! I don't need to be pretty! Someone! HELP!

Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight.

Lord Hater: (To Peepers) Woah. Glad I'm not her.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: (Curled up in a corner) S-So much make up…..and eyeliner…The rows of dresses…..looked endless.  
Kamek: (Rubbing the back of his head) She's been like that for forty minutes.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Okay then. Now that Boo is occupied, let's set sail for the first location.

The bus automatically started ignition as the Mega Tele-Vortex opened up and the bus drove into it at ramming speed.

Maurecia: (Falling backwards) Woah! Extreme ride!  
Kim: Wait. Who is driving this thing?  
Don: Its auto piloted thanks to our Wicked Writer!  
Everyone: Wicked Writer?

A young man walked into the room from the driving station. He had orange hair and wore dark prescription sunglasses. He had a white shirt and a black blazer with a dark green tie. He had on some sort of backpack device on his back.

Wicked Writer: Greetings everyone! I am the Wicked Writer and I will be filling in for Edd and the others. I know a lot about everything here. The plot, the challenges and the outcomes!  
Megan: Then you know who the winner will be! Who is it?  
Wicked Writer: Hehe. Sorry, but no spoilers. That would ruin the fun. This competition is energetic and should stay that way (His device pops out a can of soda and he catches it in his left hand) Like the humble soda. So full of energy and it will make you buzz around with insanity.  
Buford: So this story's creator is a soda loving sharp dressing ginger. (Sighs) Great.  
Kim: (Glares at Buford) And what do you have against gingers?  
Buford: (Puts his hands out in defence) Nothing. I just don't see how this guy is threatening. I just see another Baljeet.  
Wicked Writer: (Smirks) Is that so? Then allow me to provide decisive evidence. (Moves the soda can to his right hand and moves his left hand in a series of fast movements) Have at you!

The Wicked Writer slashed a purple stream of light across Buford causing him to scream and fall backwards as he was slightly paralysed.

Baljeet: Cool! Can you teach me to do that?

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: (Punching a picture of the Wicked Writer on the wall) Got to stay strong and tough. That guy will NOT stop me!  
Baljeet: I love this show!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================================]

As the gang were getting ready for the next challenge, Peach and Daisy exited the storeroom and grabbed Boo into the room. Her white hair was now at the back of her hair and shone like bright light. She wore a white, sparkling dress and was suited up with make-up that made her look beautiful. A lot of people on the bus wolf whistled at her which resulted in a lot of slaps on their heads due to Boo being nervous about being beautiful.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: (Shivers with her arms around herself) Ugh. I feel like a standee at a clothes shop!  
Kamek: You look ok. No matter what you look on the outside, it's what is on the inside that matters.  
Boo: (Smiles) Thanks Kamek. You're a true friend.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================================]

The long tour bus exited a portal that landed outside a posh school that stood tall and mighty with its blue and brown colours.

Don: Go on then. Step inside to see the sights.

Everyone was intrigued to see this place and stepped into the grounds of this place but once they did that, they all felt dizzy and passed out as the screen faded in a spiral effect.

[CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Marco: Man, this show can be annoying at times.  
Star: Passing out is one of the many things that seems annoying. Maybe we're being kidnapped?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fry & Bender]  
Bender: Whoever did this to us better have not stolen anything from me or so help me, I'll exterminate them!  
Fry: I won't even try to stop him.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================================]

Everyone groaned as they regained consciousness and observed their surroundings. They were inside a big gym with the walls being boarded up with iron clamps.

Raimundo: Hmph. So we're in a gym.  
Mimi: What kind of sick joke is this?  
Megan: Are we trapped here?  
Omi: Fear not fellow friends! We must have hope no matter what happens! All of the firsts have been recorded!

Everyone was confused.

Fawful: This guy makes less sense than Fawful.  
Jack Spicer: Raimundo. Want to translate this one?  
Raimundo: I'm guessing he means to say 'every second counts.'  
Boo: So who is in charge here then?  
?: That would be me! And I like the fact that the bald kid said the word 'hope.'

Everyone turned around and saw a giant TV screen drop down and get suspended in the air. A black and white bear with a devilish grin appeared onscreen.

?: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy. Where the only way to graduate is to KILL SOMEONE!  
Isabella: K-Kill!?  
Wicked Writer: No Monokuma! This is a friendly show. We're not going to kill off anyone in this series. Not unless we want to change the rating of this story.  
Monokuma: Ugh. Ruining my despair like that.  
Wicked Writer: Alright gang. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!

[=================]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Hope's Peak Academy! A place full of despair, hope and a record of murder cases. Our teams will spend their time here and the place is full of crazy challenges! Let's see how they do in this first instalment!

[END DESCRIPTION]

[==============]

Monokuma: Alright freaks! Head out of the gym and walk up to the poster of the gang here to find your challenge!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: What is that thing? Some sort of stuffed bear?  
Isabella: It looks like it wants a hug but that grin makes that statement false.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Everyone looked at the poster of the gang where a note was attached to it.

Lord Hater: (Reading the note out loud) All In. Prepare to go down, down, down to the basement town! (Confused) Huh? What does that mean?

Suddenly, a large trap door opened up where the 20 teams were standing causing them to fall down as everyone screamed.

[=========================]

Everything was dull and dark as teams began to wake up and notice their surroundings. One thing surprised them. They were separated into groups.

DING! DONG! DONG! DING!

A bright green screen appeared showing Don, the Wicked Writer and Monokuma's faces on it.

Monokuma: Welcome to our unseen secret basement full of sneaky instalments!  
Don: This challenge just requires you to make your way through the basement while avoiding obstacles from our dear friends here at Hope Peak's Academy.  
Wicked Writer: And I'm sure our friends will offer you some deadly obstacles.  
Monokuma: Yeah! DEADLY!  
Wicked Writer: But not deadly enough to kill you. Now head off dear adventurers!

[CONFESSIONAL: Number 3 & Number 4]  
Number 4: Great. We got divided into grouped teams.  
Number 3: But at least we're still together friend!  
Number 4: (Groans as Number 3 hugs him) Yay. What fun.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

[BASEMENT HALL ONE]

Phineas, Isabella, Todd, Maurecia, 9 Volt, 18 Volt, Kat, Ana, Mac and Bloo were walking down the halls of their specified basement. They stopped outside a woman's restroom.

Kat: Can we stop for a minute. We girls need to use the restroom.  
Mac: Sure thing. We'll wait.

The girls went inside the restroom leaving the boys on their own.

[GIRLS RESTROOM]

The girls were inside and most of them were in a heated discussion.

Isabella: Guys I need to tell you something!  
Maurecia: So do I and its really important!  
Ana: Me too! It could affect the outcome of the adventure!  
Kat: (Giggles) Let me guess…..  
All three previous girls: I'm in love with a teammate and I don't know how to talk to him!  
Kat: Called it!  
Ana: Well you already know about me and 9 Volt so shut up Kat!  
Maurecia: I've been in love with Todd since I first met him! Why won't he love me back!?  
Isabella: The same goes for me and Phineas! He's so nice but he's so oblivious!  
Kat: Alright girls. Calm down and take a deep breath. (Sees the other girls follow her suggestion) Ok. It's all about finding the right moment. Sure, we're all friends here in this competition….with the exception of Fawful and Mimi, but sometimes the right moment lies in a different location.  
Isabella: …..I guess I see what you are saying. You know, it's nice to have a girl talk.  
Kat: Uh huh. And maybe the others feel the same way out there and just want to keep it a secret from you guys until the race is over.

[====================]

Phineas: So, you too huh?  
Todd: Yep.  
9 Volt: Same here.  
Phineas: (Sighs) Falling in love with that special girl. I just don't want to ruin things in this race if I tell Isabella how I feel. It could affect our entire friendship.  
Todd: I know. I just saw how Maurecia was to me in a previous leg. It hurts due to the fact that I can't just go up to her without hesitating.  
9 Volt: And I feel like our young age makes Ana and I too young for love.  
18 Volt: It'll be fine for all of you.  
Mac: Yeah! I mean, take me for example.  
Everyone: Huh?  
Mac: Back at the Shen Gong Wu challenge, Megan and I were in a tough situation with the hot air balloons but it was the right time for our confessions and we came clean and now we're together!  
Phineas: …  
Todd: ….  
9 Volt: ….  
18 Volt: (Smiling) ….  
9 Volt: Wait. You and Megan are together?  
Mac: (Face-palms) ….

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Mac: Well that killed the mood.  
Bloo: Don't worry, I'm sure they got your message.  
Mac: Thanks Bloo.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==================================]

[BASEMENT HALL TWO]

Kim, Ron, Fry, Bender, Danny, Sam Manson, Raimundo, Omi, Number 3 and Number 4 were walking down the halls of their selected basement. Everything seemed fine until they saw Touko Fukawa standing at a nearby corner looking concerned.

Fukawa: Ugh. People. I don't like a lot of people. Why am I here anyway?  
Raimundo: Wow. She's a woman of many words.  
Sam Manson: I like her.  
Monokuma: (Recorded voice) So you can act as a blockade. But not you specifically. Release the activation mechanism!

The Wicked Writer appeared next to Touko Fukawa making her jump and step to one side.

Fukawa: Aah! What are YOU doing here?  
Wicked Writer: The guy that moves the plot forward. (Pulls out a pepper grinder) Forgive me for this.  
Fukawa: Pepper? What's that going to…. (Eyes widen) Oh no.

The Wicked Writer grinded pepper onto Touko Fukawa making her hesitate before sneezing. The moment that occurred, the Wicked Writer disappeared out of sight as Touko Fukawa changed her appearance as she was now smiling devilishly and her tongue was out and it was long.

?: Oh yeah! Genocider Shou makes her first cameo appearance in this story! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

[CONFESSIONAL: Raimundo & Omi]  
Raimundo: Okay. Now we change from shy to freaky girl. This plot is weird.  
Omi: How long is her tongue!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sam Manson & Genocider Shou]  
Sam Manson; (Holding out her phone to take pictures) Quick! Take some selfies with me. I want to capture these memories!  
Genocider Shou: Yeah! Let's capture this moment before the pain starts!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Genocider Shou: So I'm supposed to act as a blockade then? Very well, let's do this thing!

Genocider Shou got out her special Geno-scissors and got ready to strike.

Kim: Ooh! Two scissors. Is this a blockade or a trip to the salon?  
Genocider Shou: Oh there's more where that came from love!

Lots of cannons appeared form the walls and started to fire scissors at high speeds. Our teams looked pale as they saw the scene.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kim & Ron]  
Kim: Maybe I need to watch what I say.  
Ron: You think?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================================]

[BASEMENT HALL THREE]

Coco: Why did we have to be grouped with them?  
Baljeet: Just put up with it. We're not involved with them like the others are.  
Boo: This is truly annoying.  
Captain Toad: Just stick to the adventure.

Boo, Kamek, Captain Toad, Toadette, Crash, Coco, Buford and Baljeet were walking in a group and they were staying behind Fawful and Mimi who were at a decent distance in front of the others.

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: Hey. We don't HATE them, it's just that they're sort of being antagonists right now. We don't want to get involved with them.

Crash made some noises while shaking his head to agree with Coco's statement.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Everyone saw two people on the top corners on the basement. Both of them had tough looks. They were Leon Kutawa and Mondo Owada. They appeared to be setting some kind of blockade.

Kamek: Hey! What are those guys doing?  
Leon: Yo! What's up dude?  
Owada: We're just doing our job in this story. Setting up a blockade! Look out below!

The two men from Danganronpa released a pile of large rocks that piled up in front of our teams blocking their way to the exit.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: (Annoyed) Great. Just great!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================================]

[BASEMENT HALL FOUR]

And the last group consisted of Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Sam, Max, Star, Marco, Jack Spicer and Megan. All of them were face to face with some sort of barrier.

Jack Spicer: (Feels the barrier) Hmm. This barrier feels weird. So rough and furious.  
Star: Cool! You can feel inanimate object's feelings!?  
Jack Spicer: I don't even know how to answer that so let's just skip to the point. We need someone to go on a rampage to destroy this thing!  
Wander: Ooh! My buddy Lord Hater can do this! He's the best guy for the job! (Nudges Lord Hater) Right pal?  
Lord Hater: …..  
Wander: Lord hater?  
Lord Hater: (Quietly) Shut up.  
Wander: Come on Lord Hater, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
Lord Hater: SHUT UP! (Gets shocked by the collar) ARGH!  
Sylvia: Wow. That collar of yours works great Peepers!  
Peepers: Ssh!  
Lord Hater: WHAT!? THIS WAS A SET UP TO KEEP ME FROM MY NORMAL SELF?  
Peepers: (Sweating) Sir! It was for the best! You're obsession made you too distracted and…..  
Lord Hater: YEARGH!  
Lord Hater started going haywire with his laser blasts. Everyone ducked as the barrier was broken and most of the basement started to crumble as everyone ran for the exit. Lord Hater's anger died down as the shock collar was overloaded with electricity and broke. Off. Lord Hater calmed down after this and ran outside before the basement collapsed on top of him.

[CONFESSIONAL: Lord Hater & Peepers]  
Lord Hater: Ah! It feels so good to release all of that anger. And Peepers and I have sorted things out. What I say goes! Right Peepers?  
Peepers: (In a lot of bandages) Y-Yes sir.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==============================]

[BASEMENT HALL THREE]

The gang were looking at the pile of rocks and they were trying to figure out a solution to their dilemma.

Buford: (Tries to punch the rocks away but fails) Ow. These rocks are hard.  
Coco: What we need is some motivation.  
Mimi: And where do we get THAT from?  
Captain Toad: Ooh! I know! Monokuma!  
Monokuma: (Appearing on a TV screen) What is it?  
Captain Toad: Can you try and persuade one of us to get rid of those rocks?  
Monokuma: Upupupupupu! Of course I can! Just get Boo to smash them!  
Boo: What!? I can't do that?  
Monokuma: But don't you want to avenge High Five Ghost?  
Boo: No! He broke my heart!  
Monokuma: That's what you think!  
Boo: Huh?  
Mimi: Quiet you!  
Monokuma: Shut it lady! You're not the boss here! It was Mimi disguised as High Five Ghost who broke Boo's heart! Monokuma out!

Everyone looked at Boo who was furious and steaming with anger.

Boo: You little pest! You ruined my perfect relationship!  
Mimi It's not like you'll be with him now human. But it is how you play the game so we're all innocent in one way.  
Fawful: And Fawful thinks you should all be aware of your situations.  
Boo: I'm going to KILL you!  
Mimi: And what are YOU going to do prissy princess?

Boo shoved Mimi against the rocks and began to pound against the rocks and Mimi as the rocks began to crumble. Everyone else cringed at the sight as they watched karma hit Mimi.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]

Buford: Okay add this to the rules. NEVER get on Boo's bad side.  
Baljeet: Already jotted down in permanent marker.

[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo unblocked the rocks and sent Mimi past the rocks and out of sight as Boo ran to the exit. Unfortunately this caused all of the basement halls to crumble and collapse as the teams ran and screamed towards the exit.

[============================]

[BASEMENT HALL TWO]

The gang and Touko Fukawa / Genocider Shou heard rumbling as bits of metal fell from the skies.

Genocider Shou: Ooh! Danger in the zone! I love it!  
Fry: Seriously! Who caused this?  
Ron: It wasn't one of us but that isn't important right now! We need to get out of here!  
Kim: Then let's do it in style!  
Genocider Shou: I'm with the red headed girl!  
Kim: Someone just call me Kim! Please!

The gang dodged the falling metal and scissors from every angle. Kim flipped over each flying scissor while Ron dived under them in fear. Fry slowly but progressively dodged each scissor with a sheet of metal stopping the scissors from piercing through him while Bender took the pain and ben each scissor that stuck to him. Danny turned into his ghost form and touched Sam Manson as the two shifted through the onslaught of obstacles. Raimundo and Omi performed stylish moves as they went across the field and Number 3 and Number 4 jumped over the scissors.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kim & Ron]  
Kim: (Sighs happily) Ah! It feels good to join everyone in a bit of a runabout!  
Ron: And I didn't lose my pants this time! Boo-yah!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===================================]

[BASEMENT HALL COMBO]

The teams from the first and third basement ended up at the top of a metal cliff where the bright exit was on the other side. A large rope was nearby that stretched from one end to the other end of the basement. But rocks and metal bits were falling near our teams.

Kat: We need to get out of here!  
Baljeet: But we can't jump from this end to the other.  
18 Volt: Nope but we can use this rope to slide down onto the exit. Everyone get on!

The teams got onto the rope and started to slide towards the exit. Boo and Kamek were going to slide but Mimi pushed them out of the way.

Mimi: Out of the way.  
Kamek: (Groans) No need to be rude.  
Boo: (Annoyed) Indeed. (Pushes Mimi down the rope at high speed) Enjoy the ride!

Mimi screamed as she rode down the rope and crashed through the exit. Fawful got on the rope next.

Fawful: Apologies for her behaviour. She's a feisty one!

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: 'Feisty one' huh? Sounds like a weak spot!  
Kamek: I don't get what you mean.  
Boo: Don't worry. Once we reach the chill zone, I've got a task for us.  
Kamek: And that would be?  
Boo: Can you use your magic to connect to Candy and Grenda?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=================================]

Don and the Wicked Writer were inside a bright white control room waiting alongside Monokuma as the three were awaiting the teams to arrive.

Don: (Hears screaming) I hear them! Let the team train roll!

Mimi crashed down onto the scene and onto the chill zone. Fawful landed on his own two feet and lifted a dizzy Mimi into his arms.

Don: Nice to see you two in action again you manipulating mortals.  
Fawful: Hey, I let her do her things. She's the one with flare in this antagonist relationship.  
Don: Okay? First place then.  
Mimi: (Oblivious to the others with hearts in her eyes) Flare. I have flare. He's so charming!

[================================]

More teams rode the rope to the chill zone and their results were displayed onscreen.

2nd [Boo & Kamek]  
3rd [Crash & Coco]  
4th [Buford & Baljeet]  
5th [Phineas & Isabella]  
6th [Todd & Maurecia]  
7th [Mac & Bloo]  
8th [Jack Spicer & Megan]  
9th [Star & Marco]  
10th [Sam & Max]  
11th [Wander & Sylvia]  
12th [Lord Hater & Peepers]  
13th [Kim & Ron]  
14th [Fry & Bender]  
15th [Raimundo & Omi]  
16th [Danny & Sam Manson]  
17th [Number 3 & Number 4]

There were three teams left. Captain Toad and Toadette ran up to 9 Volt and 18 Volt.

18 Volt: Okay everyone. Get onto this rope and get to the chill zone. I'm staying here.  
9 Volt: What? Why?  
18 Volt: That rope won't take my weight and there is no other way down there. Just go, I'll be alright.

The place was about to collapse in on itself.

Kat: No! We're not leaving you here!  
18 Volt: It's better for you to survive. My life doesn't matter.  
Toadette: It's all because of that Mimi girl! She's insane and caused us to take a detour!  
Captain Toad: No! We're going together!

Captain Toad got out a large rocket and got everyone to grab onto it.

Kat: Are you sure this is safe?  
Captain Toad: This is the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style. Nothing is safe.  
Kat: Touche.  
Ana: Let's light this thing!

The rocket was lit and it blasted off through the skies and headed towards the exit.

9 Volt: Ana?  
Ana: Yeah.  
9 Volt: I've been thinking about this whole thing and if we don't make it out of here alive…..then I just want to say that I love you.  
Ana: (Tears up with joy) I feel the same way.  
Kat: And everyone here has always been great friends.  
Toadette: To friendship!  
Everyone: TO FRIENDSHIP!

The rocket entered the exit followed by an explosion.

[===================]

Smoke covered the white control room making the others cough. Once it died down, it was revealed that… 18 Volt was lying on the chill zone with 9 Volt, Ana and Kat in his arms for protection. 9 Volt and Ana were hugging together. Captain Toad and Toadette were on top of the pile.

Toadette: We're alive!  
9 Volt: So does everyone stay?  
Don: Unfortunately these rules don't apply to that statement. Whoever is on the top of a pile is in last place so I'm afraid Captain Toad and Toadette have been eliminated from the race.  
Ana: Aw! No fair!  
Captain Toad: Eh, it was a fun adventure!  
Toadette: And I'm glad it's over.  
Monokuma: And now it's time to go out in style! It's PUNISHMENT TIME!  
Wicked Writer: (Slaps Monokuma on the back of his head) No executions!  
Monokuma: Ugh. Fine.  
Toadette: So where do we give the elimination recap?  
Monokuma: Nowhere. We're changing things up and we're giving an elimination time! This is where we send you off in style! So let's give it everything we got! It's ELIMINATION TIME!

[=================================]

Monokuma was now seen in a chair as he raised a gavel and slammed it down on a button making the screen show a picture of Captain Toad and Toadette standing together before Monokuma and the Wicked Writer appearing and dragging them away.

[GAME OVER]  
[CAPTAIN TOAD AND TOADETTE HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED]  
[PREPARING THE ELIMINATION SCENARIO]

Captain Toad and Toadette were seen falling into a mine cart. They popped their heads out of the cart as it moved along a track loop-de-looping around several piranha plants that tried to attack the two. The camera moved around and around until the mine cart reached an abrupt halt sending Captain Toad and Toadette flying into a cannon. The cannon then moved at an angle, powered up for a brief moment and then fired the two toads high into the skies until they disappeared from sight with a bright shine in the sky followed by two fireworks that exploded and showed fiery patterns of Captain Toad and Toadette's faces.

[============================]

Everyone looked at the scene with confusion and amazement. Monokuma broke the silence with a hearty laugh.

Monokuma: Oh yeah! It's not as good as an execution but it brings me pleasure with all of your despair!  
Ana: (Saddened) I already miss them.  
9 Volt: They had a rescue plan but they still got eliminated.  
Wicked Writer: This story plays out in many controversial ways. Life can be a mysterious thing. But now we must not stick to the past dear friends! We must progress to the future!

Everyone looked at the Wicked Writer and everyone saw a massive metal door with many locks.

Sam: Nice décor on the door there.  
Monokuma: Well it's nice to know SOME people enjoy my style.  
Wicked Writer: Prepare yourselves competitors as we step forward into a new world full of combinations and cameos!

The metal door started to unlock itself and open up revealing a bright white light that engulfed our teams and other colleagues.

Wicked Writer: What's in store on the other side for our remaining teams? Who will be out next eliminated pair and where are Edd, Tycho, Reporter and Squidward? Find out with the next few instalments of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[============================]

END OF EPISODE


	9. CCE Ep 1: Turnabout Elite

You all know what type of chaos is going on in the race, but what's going on outside the race?

[==========================================]

Edd, Squidward, Tycho and Reporter were seen walking across a pitch black atmosphere but lights were shown on them one by one as they spoke.

Edd: We….are on a mission.  
Squidward: One where there's no turning back.  
Tycho: There's a storm a coming.  
Reporter: A great evil will be unleashed.  
Edd: But we've seen the truth thanks to a special someone.  
Tycho: And it's our duty to find special power crystal to aid us in a time where everything seems like it's about to die.  
Reporter: They are out there somewhere, in a whole new world.  
Squidward: So let's get going already!  
Edd: Time to face this world with everything we got! We'll meet new friends, old friends and maybe something new will show up. Let's head out!

The gang exited the room and went into a bright light. But the camera's moved into the darkness as a mysterious figure was hiding in the shadows and was only identified with his red eyes looking angry.

[================================================]

[CHAOS FROM THE OTHER SIDE - INTRO]

EDD!

The gang were seen running across worlds and dimensions and worlds getting ready to untie together. Edd was seen with a magnifying glass looking around every inch of the world.

SQUIDWARD!

Squidward was seen playing the clarinet before noticing the cameras. He threw his clarinet to one side and scaled the sides of the dimensions like he was climbing a wall.

REPORTER!

Reporter was seen interviewing Wrestler before the two noticed the cameras. Wrestler patter her on the back before Reporter smiled, grabbed her microphone tightly and ran off to join the others.

TYCHO!

Tycho was seen playing Poker with other familiar faces before noticing the cameras. HE smacked all of the cards, chips and drinks off of the table and ran towards the scene.

CARTOON CRAFTS ELITE!

Edd skidded onto the scene and held out a tracker in front of the cameras as he posed. Reporter back-flipped next to him and lent against Edd as she smiled and held her microphone out in one hand. Squidward climbed to the top of the room and was upside down as he posed with his arms crossed against his chest. Tycho ran up posed on the other side of Edd while holding a 12 sided die out in one hand. Fireworks exploded in the background as the Cartoon Crafts Elite was formed.

[END INTRO]

[============================]

A black van was driving through a blue and purple portal as it was inside the portal time-stream. Squidward was driving the van while the others sat in the back. The Wicked Writer was also with them in the back of the van.

Reporter: So what exactly do you want us to do?  
Wicked Writer: Ok, so we need power crystals for a later challenge in the series so while the others are racing, you'll find the power crystals.  
Tycho: How many do you need?  
Wicked Writer: Ten.  
Tycho: Ten!? I thought it wouldn't be that many!  
Wicked Writer: Relax! It'll be simple with Edd's tracker.  
Edd: (Holding out his tracker) Indeed. Coco helped build this device and we've got a power gem powering it so it can track the planetary energy of the crystals.  
Reporter: So how long until we reach our first destination?  
Squidward: Right about…..

The van exited a portal and crashed onto the ground.

Squidward: …Now.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: You need to work on your landing.  
Squidward: Hey! You try driving through portals!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[================================]

The gang got out and dusted themselves off.

Squidward: (Sighs) I'll call a repairman.  
Wicked Writer: No need. I'll repair the van while you guys go search out the first crystal.  
Reporter: Where are we anyway?  
Wicked Writer: Los Angeles!  
Edd: Really?  
Wicked Writer: I'm not sure. But whatever town it is, this is the world of Ace Attorney! Now go find a crystal while I fix this van.

The gang walked away from the scene leaving the Wicked Writer to fix the van.

[===================================]

The gang were walking down the streets when they came across a museum that stood proud and mighty. It was showing a variety of new exhibits.

Edd: Ah, the museum. One of the many places I like to visit. The history! The passion!  
Squidward: The crystal!  
Reporter: Ooh! You've seen it? Where is it?  
Squidward: Check out this news update on the notice board at the museum.

Everyone looked at the notice board and saw one news update that featured a picture of a pink crystal in a rectangular glass cage.

Tycho: (Reading the notice board) Come and see this unidentified glowing crystal of mystery! Who knows what it is used for? (Talks normally now) Looks like we found our first crystal.  
Squidward: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in there and take what is ours!  
Edd: It's not that simple.  
Squidward: Huh?  
Reporter: Edd is right. They have security all over the place. We'd need to enter this place at night and use stealth and skill to take the crystal without raising suspicion.  
Tycho: That's going to be hard.  
Edd: Don't worry. We just need the skill and a little bit of magic!  
Squidward: Magic. You believe in that stuff?  
Edd: I'm not being direct here Squidward. Ok, we'll split off into two groups. Tycho, you and Squidward call this number on this card (Hands Tycho a card) and get the person to give you two training on infiltrating the museum. Reporter and I will check out another place and seek the help of someone to learn how to use magic to help us out in this situation.  
Tycho: And where exactly do you intend to find that answer?  
Edd: At someplace known as the Wright Anything Agency!  
Squidward: Okay, how are you aware of all of this?  
Edd: You get a big advantage when you read the script Squidward.  
Squidward: God damn it.

[======================================]

[WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY]

Edd and Reporter were outside the door leading to the Wright Anything Agency. Edd knocked on the door and there was no response for some time. The two were about to call it quits until the door was opened quickly making the two jump as they saw a girl in a magician's outfit behind the door.

?: Hello! Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency! Are you here to see daddy for a case?  
Reporter: Um, no.  
Edd: We're here because we require services in learning about magic to aid us in a…..mission.  
?: Ooh! I've always wanted to teach magic tricks to someone! Come in! (Grabs Reporter and Edd and brings them inside the room full of objects and files) The name's Trucy Wright! So tell me about this mission of yours.  
Edd: Um, you'd probably wouldn't believe us if we told you the truth.  
Trucy: (Giggles) Don't worry. I've seen a LOT of weird stuff throughout my life. Go ahead and tell your story.

[ONE LONG STORY EXPLANATION LATER]

Trucy: Wow. That sounds so insane and exciting at the same time!  
Reporter: So are there any other people here?  
Trucy: Just Athena, Polly and Daddy.  
Edd: Your dad is Phoenix Wright?  
Trucy: Well he adopted me as a child but he's been a great daddy!  
Reporter: So, where's your parrot.  
Trucy: Parrot? (Gasps) Oh, you mean Apollo! That's just a nickname I use to annoy him. He's like a big brother to me!  
Reporter: So, can you teach us about magic?  
Trucy: Of course! I wouldn't back down for the world!

[==============================================]

[UNKNOWN LOCATION]

KNOCK! KNOCK!

That was the sound of a door being knocked and it was answered by our beloved Great Thief, Kay Faraday. We all know she's not an actual thief, but she's the best help the gang needed when it comes to infiltration techniques.

Kay: Hello…there?

Tycho and Squidward stood on the other side. Tycho was in his usual uniform but Squidward wore a white t-shirt with yellow music notes on it and he wore a wavy wig, black trousers and shoes.

Kay: Uh, hi. Are you here for something or is this a freaky set up with a guy and a squid?  
Tycho: I told you your disguise won't work.  
Squidward: (Sighs) Whatever. Just ask her.  
Tycho: Fine. (Turns to Kay) Hey, we need help infiltrating a museum and taking a crystal that belongs to us. Can you help us?  
Kay: Sure thing! I've always wanted to help someone get into the stuff that I do! Let's do this!  
Squidward: Well that was easy.  
Tycho: So now what?  
Squidward: We get through the training in the only cliché way known to mankind.  
Kay: And what is that?  
Squidward: Pain filled MONTAGE TIME!

[=======================================]

[MONTAGE TRAINING TIME]

The gang were seen training for the big night. Squidward was seen climbing walls with ease and cheering before falling off of a ceiling and crashing onto the ground. Tycho was seen using a laser cutter but he was going haywire with a loose grip as Kay and Squidward ducked for cover. Trucy showed Reporter how to create an endless stream of coloured handkerchiefs but as she did that, it covered up around Edd blocking him from the view of the camera. Edd was seen pulling cards out of his sleeves. He smiled as he was successful until loads of cards shot out of his sleeves covering the room. After many training sessions, the gang were prepared for the big night.

[END MONTAGE]

[================================]

[NIGHT TIME – MUSEUM]

Edd, Tycho, Reporter and Squidward were outside at the back of the museum. There appeared to be no guards so the mission begun. Squidward scaled the wall with his tentacles while Reporter created a long line of handkerchiefs and the others climbed up the wall using the handkerchiefs as a rope. Once everyone was on the roof, they were standing above a glass circular ceiling. Tycho got out a laser cutter and made a hole in the ceiling big enough for the gang to enter and everyone was inside. They used rope to dangle themselves and land on the floor gently. They saw the crystal inside a rectangular glass case and lasers were around the case. Reporter got out a number of handheld mirrors and everyone reflected the lasers away as Tycho used his laser cutter to destroy the case and take the crystal.

Squidward: We got the crystal. Let's head out of here.  
?: HOLD IT!

Everyone turned around and saw a figure standing nearby them.

Edd: Hey, aren't you….?  
?: Indeed! It is I, Luke Atmey! Ace Detective!  
Tycho: Luke Atmey? I'm not even going to question the pun.  
Atmey: Now, please hand over the crystal.  
Edd: No way! You are NOT Luke Atmey!  
Atmey: Pardon?  
Edd: The REAL Luke Atmey is in jail for murder. Whoever is standing in front of us is imposing as Luke Atmey.  
Reporter: Wow. I should read the script more often.  
?: Okay then. I will show you just who I am!

The fake Luke Atmey shone brightly before a puff of smoke appeared and once it died down, it revealed a robot that looked like Edd but it was made of metal with dark red eyes.

Squidward: Ah yes, the obvious robot that looks like the protagonist cliché. Nice one.  
?: Clichés aside, I am Delbuo D. A robot sent by master to steal the crystals from you before you collect all ten of them, so hand it over or die.  
Edd: I'm sure we can handle one robot.  
Delbuo D: Oh really?

Delbuo D snapped his fingers and loads of robots appeared next to him. The gangs' eyes widened.

Edd: Damn it.  
Delbuo D: Okay, so what will it be?  
Reporter: We need a miracle!  
?: And I'm here to supply it!

A purple soda can rolled onto the scene and exploded sending a puff of smoke that had the scent of soda. Once it died down, the Wicked Writer appeared between the gang and Delbuo D.

Delbuo D: You? What can you do to stop all of this?  
Wicked Writer: I'm more than just a writer. Behold!

The Wicked Writer brought out a bunch of soda cans and juggled them around.

Delbuo D: (Annoyed) Soda? Seriously? I've had it up to here with your soda obsession!  
Wicked Writer: Oh these aren't soda cans mate! (Throws the cans in the air and catches one as he presses the can making to transform into a large, long weapon) Behold! My bazoooooooooooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Reporter: Oh that is so cool!  
Wicked Writer: Press the other cans and let's take these guys out!

The gang got the soda cans and transformed them into weapons. Reporter got a large hammer. Tycho got two dual guns. Squidward got loads of mini can grenades and Edd got a lightsabre.

Wicked Writer: Alright! Cartoon Crafts Elite! ATTACK!

The gang got into action and battled the robots. Hammers were swung, blasts went off and metal flew everywhere and after a short amount of time, the gang defeated the robots leaving Delbuo D on his own.

Delbuo D: Grr. I'll be back and I will get those crystals off of you! You have not seen the last of Delbuo D! The perfect robot to….

SMACK!

Reporter smacked Delbuo D right out of the museum sending him high into the skies and he disappeared with a bright shine in the sky. The boys looked at her with wide eyes.

Reporter: What. No one is going to impose my man on the job!  
Edd: Ah, that's what I love about her. So full of energy and delight.  
Squidward: Okay so NOW can we go before we…

BEEP! BEEP!

The alarms went off in the museum as guards began to enter the room.

Squidward: Get caught!  
Edd: Run!

The gang rushed out of the museum and the Wicked Writer left one final soda can grenade and it exploded sending the guards onto the floor and the gang were blown out of the museum as they posed a victorious people.

Tycho: Okay, I'm going to like this adventure!

[==========================================================]

Everyone was back in the van resting up for the next adventure.

Reporter: That was so cool! You saved us in the end Wicked Writer.  
Wicked Writer: I just help out as best as I can.  
Reporter: But you did so well! You need a new name! Something that shows you saved us form the shadows! Because that's what you did!  
Wicked: Writer: Saviour from the shadows? Saviour…shadows….Shadow…..Saviour….Shadow Saviour! That's the new name!  
Reporter: Yay!  
Shadow Saviour: Now we will wait for the next adventure!  
Tycho: Yep. I'm REALLY going to like this adventure!

[=========================================================]

[NEXT TIME ON CHAOS FROM THE OTHER SIDE]

Tycho: So, she studies Analytical Psychology.  
Trucy: Yep. And she's helped Daddy and Polly out on a lot of cases!  
Edd: And I like her device around her neck.  
Trucy: Oh you mean Widget!  
Apollo: It helps us find emotions that can lead s towards the truth.  
Edd: Well my scanner (Looks at the scanner) says that the crystal is right by Widget.  
Squidward: But we can clearly see that there is NO crystal next to Widget.  
Apollo: Maybe…it's INSIDE Widget.  
Edd: So we have to take it apart? That might be dangerous as the crystal can have random effects on objects like Widget.  
Squidward: Oh come on! (Presses his tentacle on Widget) What can this little thing…..

Suddenly, a large blue and purple portal appeared out of Widget who was sparking with electricity. Everyone screamed as they got sucked inside the portal and it closed up leaving Widget on a nearby desk.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: You HAD to ask that question, didn't you?  
Squidward: Hey! Don't blame ME for the chaos that goes on in this story!

[=========================================================]

END OF EPISODE


	10. Ep 8: Total Drama Despair

Monokuma: Ooh! I get to do this one! Oh, what great times for Monokuma! Okay then! Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! The new students, I mean competitors, entered the basement of Hope's Peak Academy and emotions were overflowing the entire Cartoon Crafts universe! Some of the teams were in a tight struggle between love and Boo got so furious when she learned the truth about her previous incident with High Five Ghost, that she took her anger out directly at Mimi. Hehe. Glad I'm not her. But in the end, despite their best efforts to save other teams, Captain Toad and Toadette got eliminated and they were the first to be part of our elimination time scenarios. We're going to see a lot more of them and a lot more chaos with this…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! DESPAIR STYLE!

Don: CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE! STICK TO THE SCRIPT!

Monokuma: No! Upupupupupupupu!

[==========================]

As the bright light died down, the remaining teams saw the new scene. It appeared to be some sort of white control room that looked like a huge office. But there were two steel doors on the other side of the room.

Don: This is the control centre where we'll be observing what goes on while you spend the next five days in our newest location.  
Number 4: And where is this location?  
Don: On the other side of those steel doors!  
Baljeet: So, who is going to observe us?  
Monokuma: Oh, just some students of mine. Say hello to our surviving six from Hope's Peak Academy!

Everyone turned around and stepped back as they saw six people appear out of nowhere. Three of them were female while the other three were male.

Yasuhiro: Hey look! A bunch of crazy people!  
Sam Manson: You're one to talk Afro head.  
Togami: Hmph. These creatures appear to be a mixed variety bunch. Interesting yet pointless.  
Asahina: Don't say things like that! Everyone is unique in their own way.  
Fukawa: I-I have to agree with Byakuma-sama. I can't stand people.  
Naegi: Just be happy you are here and that you're getting paid to work here.  
Kirigiri: One must wonder why we agreed to this. Monokuma should be the one to blame.  
Coco: Uh, who are these guys?  
Shadow Saviour: (Appears out of a nearby portal) The surviving members of Hope's Peak Academy.  
Asahina: Ack! Where did YOU come from and WHO are you?  
Don: That's the Wicked Writer.  
Shadow Saviour: Nope. Not anymore. A new title has been given to yours truly. From now on, I will be known as the SHADOW SAVIOUR!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: Shadow Saviour? What a weird name.  
Isabella: Hehe. I think it's unique. He's become an **O** riginal **C** haracter and has truly related to himself as an author! A true and unique OC!  
Phineas: (Confused) What's an OC?  
Isabella: …. I'm not sure.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Bender: SO where have you been Double S?  
Shadow Saviour: Helping Edd and the others out but that's a different story. Let's move on to the next leg of the race.  
Monokuma: Finally! I want to eliminate someone!  
?: Hey! That's my job!

Everyone looked as they saw familiar faces from another series arrive on the scene. One was a grinning man with a giant figure next to him. Two men were behind was reading a book while the other was eating a lot of delicious food.

Don: (Groans) Oh great. Chris Mclean.  
Chris: Hey Don! Nice work on the show but I should have hosted it.  
Chef: Don't bring in this argument.  
Noah: No matter where we are, Chris will always find a way to make it a Total Drama atmosphere.  
Owen: Ooh! Can we be a part of that thing you just said?  
Shadow Saviour: Okay ENOUGH! Too much talk and not enough action! (Faces the competitors) This room is where we'll be monitoring your actions from your location for the next few days.  
Danny: And what location is that?  
Shadow Saviour: You'll see it in a minute. So, have fun.

Before anyone could respond, a trap door was activated sending our competitors down and they screamed as they fell into a bright white light.

[=========================================]

Everyone groaned as they regained consciousness and saw their environment. They were outside a massive white building with many floors. Two giant platinum statues stood in the front of the entrance to this grand establishment. One was a statue of Chris Mclean in a smug pose and the other one was a statue of Monokuma in a laughing pose.

Raimundo: Woah! Solid platinum!  
Bender: They must be worth a fortune! Let's steal them!  
Sylvia: I think we need to focus on the competition. Where the hell are we anyway?

DING! DONG! DONG! DING!

[================================]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Okay! This is…..  
Chris Mclean: (Shoves Don out of the way) It is time for us to take charge for now!  
Monokuma: Yeah! Let the despair experts take over!  
Chris Mclean: Welcome to the Total Drama Platinum Palace! This is where our teams will stay for a while until further notice. We have a variety of floors with different rooms to offer! And many painful challenges! Hehe.  
Monokuma: But they can only access one floor at a time. A new floor will appear once a team has been eliminated!  
Chris Mclean: The atmosphere is so intense! Let's get this on!

[END PLACE DESCRIPTION]

[===================================]

Number 3: Ooh! I can't wait! Let's head in!

The doors suddenly burst open and a strong wind sucked the contestants into the room.

[CONFESSIONAL: Danny & Sam Manson]  
Sam Manson: Sometimes I want to punch the people who make this show.  
Danny: I know that feeling.  
Sam Manson: I mean, who would EVER feel happy about getting sucked into a school!?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Star: THAT WAS SO COOL! WE WERE LIKE WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STRAIGHT INTO THE SCHOOL!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Everyone woke up and saw that they were inside a giant gym with different inside courts for various sports.

Bloo: Oh great. A gym. What's next? An elephant stampede?  
Baljeet: I'm not one for sport but it's not THAT bad.  
Coco: So I guess we check this place out until we hear a message from Don or one of the others.

Two giant TV screens appeared and revealed Chris Mclean and Monokuma's face appeared.

Chris Mclean: You got that right. Each floor of this building consists of four main areas followed by a resting station.  
Monokuma: So go and see your surroundings and then go and wait in the resting station. Then we will get to the main event! Upupupupupu!

The TV screens switched off and went away.

Todd: Well we've already seen the gym. Let's head out and explore. After a while, we'll meet up in the resting station

[=========================================]

One hour later, everyone gathered around in the resting station. It was a peaceful room full of red leather sofas and beds along with tables for people to group together and chat and play card games. Everyone was supposed to be there but only Fawful, Mimi, Boo and Kamek didn't show up.

Coco: Okay then. What did we find? We already know about the gym, so what about the other three rooms?  
Maurecia: OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!  
Buford: Uh, what's up with tomboy over there?  
Todd: She's just happy because…  
Maurecia: THEY! HAVE! A! SKATE! ARENA!  
Everyone: (Minus Todd) Huh?  
Todd: A skate arena. Maurecia and I found a room full of ramps and things where you can do tricks on skateboards and bikes and other vehicles. And Maurecia got into her usual happy skating mood!

[==============================]

Maurecia and Todd were seen in a room full of ramps. Maurecia squealed before zooming around the place at light-speed. Todd tried to calm her down but he got run over by Maurecia and collapsed onto the floor.

[==============================]

Todd: (Lifts up his shirt revealing tyre marks on his chest and stomach) As you can see, Maurecia had a blast.  
Maurecia: (Blushes) Hehe. Sorry Todd. You're still alright though. Oh sweet Todd.

Maurecia gazed at Todd before enlarging her right fist and sending Todd into the wall. Everyone looked concerned at him but Todd, who was sent through the wall, gave a thumbs up to signify that he was ok.

[CONFESSIONA: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: Eh, after over four hundred previous smashes, you get used to it.  
Maurecia: Hehe.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Coco: Okay, so Todd is okay. Moving on. Baljeet, Buford, Crash and I found a library with enough books to cover the entire world.  
Baljeet: I wanted to read forever but then the million dollars wouldn't be ours.  
Buford: Now that's the type of talk I like to hear!  
Crash: (Gives a thumbs up) Yabada!  
Sam: (Rests his feet on a table) Libraries and gyms are fine but WE saw the best part of the show! There was an underwater shipwreck!  
Max: Yeah! There's a station where you can see the entire sea floor and use diving equipment to swim around and there was a broken and abandoned ship! Oh I want to go there!  
Monokuma: Well you can!

Everyone screamed with surprise and a hint of worry as they saw Monokuma appear next to them.

Fry: How did YOU get there so fast?  
Monokuma: That does NOT need to be explained. You've seen the rooms so it's challenge time!  
Isabella: Um, isn't Don supposed to host the challenges?  
Monokuma: Not in this section! He's out of here for now! Chris and I run the show now! (Brings out a large tablet and hold it out in front of everyone) And here to explain the challenge is Chris Mclean!  
Chris Mclean: (Appearing on the tablet screen) Yo! The first challenge is easy. Find a wooden statue of me somewhere in the four areas of this ground floor.  
Bender: Ha! Easy as pie!  
Chris Mclean: But watch out for our 'deadly' traps! Mwhaha!  
Monokuma: Hahahaha!  
Lord Hater: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone looked at Lord Hater with confusion.

Lord Hater: (Sheepishly) Uh, sorry. Got caught up with the moment.  
Chris Mclean: Okay! Start searching in five minutes! Mclean out!  
Monokuma: Monokuma out!

The two disappeared from sight.

Omi: (Looks around the room) Huh. Has anyone seen the freaky evil guys or the ghost girl with the cloak guy?  
Jack Spicer: Eh, Fawful and Mimi want to be alone. As for Boo and Kamek, I don't know where they are.

And right after Jack Spicer said that, Boo and Kamek burst onto the scene with a laptop. They quickly sat down and everyone gathered around them with curiosity.

Phineas: Wow. Someone looks eager.  
Boo: Yep. You see, we need a way to keep Fawful and Mimi distracted so I've been talking to someone to help us out.  
9 Volt: Who is that then?  
Candy: Us of course.

Everyone instantly looked at the laptop screen and saw Candy and Grenda in hospital beds. They were recovering from their previous injuries at record speed.

Grenda: Hi everyone!  
Boo: Okay, so Candy and Grenda were looking back at the previous episodes and found one common weakness in Mimi.  
Omi: And what would that be?  
Candy: Here. I shall play the footage from earlier.

Candy made the laptop show video clips of Mimi with heart sin her eyes around Fawful when they have messed with the others.

Raimundo: So what, she likes messing with people?  
Candy: No. Look at what's making her have hearts in her eyes.  
Coco: Oh! I get it!  
Candy: Hehe. Indeed. It's always Fawful this and Fawful that with her. Mess with that and you'll make the team uneasy and nervous!  
Boo: Awesome! So we just need something that will bring out the 'other' side of Mimi.  
Number 4: That's something we can take care of! (Pulls out a homemade phone and dials a number) Hey Number 2! Do you have something in the KND department that can bring out someone's love side? (Hears a response) No! It's not mine! Just send it over! (Hears another reply) 5 second delivery? Sweet! Thanks! (Hangs up the phone) Okay in five, four, three, two, one!

And after Number 4 reached zero, a large portal appeared above the contestants and a large metal container popped out of it and landed on top of Buford and Baljeet sending them onto the ground.

Buford: (Groans) Nice delivery system.  
Number 3: Hehe. Sorry.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: (Rubs his back) Now I'm going to have to see the bully chiropractor.  
Baljeet: You guys have a chiropractor?  
Buford: Yep.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo: Alright! (Opens up the container and reveals a spray bottle with a pink substance in it) Hmm. Some sort of spray bottle. (Smirks) One dose of this on Mimi will send her team down a peg or two!

[===========================]

DING! DONG! DONG! DING!

Monokuma & Chris: It's CHALLENGE TIME!  
Togami: These two are too much alike.  
Noah: Yeah I know that feeling. They both enjoy other people's misery and pain.  
Fukawa: Except our 'associate' makes us kill each other.  
Owen: Hey! I was wondering. Last episode some of the cameos were those who were dead in your world. Are they alive again or are they ghosts?  
Noah: I think this series only included two ghosts and one of them turned human.  
Naegi: I guess they were virtual creations.  
Kirigiri: But in the end, this is all for entertainment purposes.  
Chris Mclean: Okay everyone in the control room, minus myself and Monokuma, SHUT UP! (Silence falls over the room) Thank you. Okay! The teams in the palace must choose ONE room and stick to it. Once you've done that….  
Monokuma: Find the wooden Chris Mclean statue and then exit via a white door with a purple rectangle on it. Inside there is the home stretch to the chill zone. Make it there to end this leg and the last team there will be ELIMINATED!  
Chris Mclean: Eliminated in our entertaining style!  
Monokuma: Now get to it!

[===========================]

[LOCATION: LIBRARY]

Phineas, Isabella, Boo, Kamek, Lord Hater, Peepers, Wander and Sylvia were walking through the massive library with enough books to make someone read themselves to death. They were piled up in many shelves and there was a lower area and a higher area of the room. Crash, Coco, Buford and Baljeet were walking behind the others. Coco and Baljeet were talking to each other while Buford and Crash were engaged in a thumb wrestling competition.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: There was a grand gym, a cool skate arena and even an underwater shipwreck but NO! You just had to pick the boring library!  
Baljeet: Buford! I won the Blackjack fair and square.  
Buford: How can an Ace be used as an eleven and a one at the same time!  
Baljeet: Besides, if you chose a different location, then Coco would have fought against you.  
Buford: How can one animal girl seem so innocent yet be as strong as Buford?  
Baljeet: (Quietly to himself) Strong as Buford? Yeah right.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The gang were searching every inch of the library while reading books. Everything seemed like an ordinary library.

Baljeet: So many novels and non-fiction journals. It's like I am in heaven.  
Buford: Yeah, don't fantasise about reading dweeb. But this place seems harmless.  
Coco: You say that, but now that the sentence is said….

Suddenly, loads of books were fired from every angle of the library at our teams who tried to dodge but were in a tight situation.

Coco: You start off the chain of chaos!  
Lord Hater: Aah! This is why I use power instead of reading materials!  
Peepers: I understand perfectly sir!  
Baljeet: For once I do NOT want to hit the books!  
Buford: (Punching books away with his fists) Ha! Now this place doesn't seem so bad!

And right after that comment, scissors were fired across the room along with the books making everyone scream.

Sylvia: Scissors!? Seriously!?  
Wander: Maybe they want us to cut out the reading books?  
Isabella: But who'd want that?  
Phineas: And what kind of crazy people combines scissors with books!?

[=======================]

In the control room, Owen and Fukawa, who transformed into Genocider Syo, were pressing a series of buttons making the books and scissors fly across the library. They had happy faces as they pushed the buttons with a rapid speed. Noah and Togami were sitting on a nearby table where they were reading books while drinking tea.

Owen: Ooh! It's like a flashing button party!  
Genocider Syo: Keep adding scissors and books! This is like my other side's imagination combined with mine gone wild! I love it! Try to attack the men as well!  
Noah: (Observing the scene but doesn't take his eyes off of his books) They appear to be having 'fun.'  
Togami: Hmph. You appear to have a lively yet insane companion too. We appear to be similar associates.  
Noah: I like your style. It's better than the other guys back on Total Drama.  
Togami: You 'might' be alright after all.  
Noah: (Holds his tea cup out) Shall we drink to that?  
Togami: (Lightly taps Noah's teacup with his teacup) Indeed.

The two newly formed friends drank their delicious scented tea.

[======================]

Back in the library, the gang was still trying to avoid all of the books and scissors from harming them.

Lord Hater: This is getting annoying! Peepers, do something!  
Peepers: I don't know sir! I can't do anything to whatever is controlling the books and scissors!  
Wander: (Hops towards the two) Don't worry friends! We'll do this together!  
Lord Hater: No! I'm not your friend! And how can we 'work together' and….

Wander got on top of Lord Hater's shoulders and made him spin around in circles making him scream with anger and fire lasers everywhere destroying the shelves that were firing the books and scissors everywhere. The others ducked for protection and after five minutes, the shelves were destroyed and the two 'enemies' stopped spinning. Wander got off and Lord Hater was slowly regaining sight.

Wander: Ta da! The power of teamwork!  
Lord Hater: That…..was….  
Peepers: (Groans) Great. Here comes his anger…  
Lord Hater: AWESOME!  
Sylvia & Peepers: WHAT!?  
Lord Hater: We were spinning and the lasers were like everywhere going PU! PU! PU! That felt like a hurricane blew right through me! (Fires lasers in the air whilst making a victory pose) Yeah!

The laser burst hit the ceiling breaking a hole through it and lots of Chris Mclean invincibility statues fell onto Lord Hater covering him in a pile of wooden statues.

Coco: I guess even the strangest of friendships grows and is successful in many ways.

[CONFESSIONAL: Lord Hater & Peepers]  
Lord Hater: Now I feel like a TRUE winner! Happy with all of the action and no one else to ruin it.  
Peepers: But what about Wander?  
Lord Hater: Ha! That pal of ours is awesome as a buddy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Peepers: (His eyes widens as he sweats) Dear god. They are friends now. (Collapses on the floor) How!?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Wander & Sylvia]  
Wander: YES! We're buddies now!  
Sylvia: (To the cameras) H-How!? Just HOW!?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================================]

[LOCATION: GYM]

Mac, Bloo, Kat, Ana, Kim and Ron were observing the gym. It was a bright yellow and green room hat would easily show off a sporty atmosphere.

Ana: (Sighs) I wish 9 Volt chose this room.  
Mac: Eh, I know how you feel.  
Kim: But we all make our own choices so we can't always influence someone.  
Ron: Can we just find these statues and get out of here?  
Kat: (Looks around the room and gasps) There they are!

Everyone looked at the other end of the gym and saw three wooden Chris Mclean statues on podiums.

Bloo: Sweet! Easy findings!  
Mac: But why does Ron want to get out of here quickly?

And right after that comment, guns appeared from the walls and ceilings. Massive guns with different sports balls.

Ron: THAT'S why!  
Kim: Just run and get the statues!

Everyone made their own way towards the statues while footballs and basketballs and other types of sports balls were fired at them. Kim back-flipped over them and landed next to a podium with a statue and snatched it before chucking it to Ron who caught it but then got smacked in the face with a volleyball that sent him onto the ground. Kat and Ana sliced their way through the sports balls and collected their statue with ease. Bloo kept getting hit with sports balls while Mac walked slowly and collected the final statue.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Bloo: (With bandages on his body) You know, when you spend a LOT of time with a paddleball, you start to get TOO focused on it. That's why I was TOO focused on the sports balls.  
Mac: Try to find a different hobby. That's my advice.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

[LOCATION: Skate Arena]

Todd, Maurecia, Star, Marco, 9 Volt, 18 Volt, Raimundo, Omi, Fry and Bender were now seen in the skate arena where loads of ramps and walls and grinding poles were situated.

Maurecia: Alright! Time to grind some rails and look for the Mclean statue trail!  
Raimundo: Not so fast little missy. There's got to be some danger in this thing.

And after Raimundo said that statement, the skate arena changed into an obstacle course filled with sawblades, lasers and other various explosive and dangerous devices.

Bender: ….  
Star: ….  
Maurecia: …  
Raimundo: …  
9 Volt: …..  
All of them: AWESOME!  
Everyone else: What!?  
Maurecia: What? It's like a death match…no, a death race to the extreme! WHEELS extreme!  
Todd: Then I guess we have our race contestants. No doubt that there are statues at the end of this course.  
9 Volt: Then let's race!

[========================]

Bender, Star, Maurecia, Raimundo and 9 Volt were at the start of the obstacle course. 9 Volt had his trusty skateboard. Bender changed his feet into roller skates while Maurecia had her own signature roller skates. Raimundo transformed a surfboard into a large skateboard and Star made one appear using her wand. Monokuma appeared at the starting line with a racing flag.

Monokuma: Alright you lot! (Waves the flag around) GO! GO! GO!

The team members rolled through the dangerous course. Maurecia jumped over a ramp and shifter body to a horizontal position to shift through two moving sawblades. Raimundo swerved around lots of lasers while doing flips and poses on his surfboard skateboard. Bender raised and lowered his height to avoid spinning metal rods with spikes. Star spun around at lightning speed reflecting lasers away from her body and 9 Volt swerved to the rhythm of the beat as he avoided bombs that exploded next to him. Everyone ended up at a large ramp and Raimundo got a head start but hoped over the ramp and landed on the floor very quickly.

Star: Let's end this! Mega Rainbow Boost Burst Bonanza!

Star used her wand to fire off a rainbow beam sending her at light speed causing her to crash into the others and zoom up the ramp and head into the skies. They all landed on Raimundo's shoulders and formed a human totem pole. Raimundo found it hard to move and everyone crossed the finish line together and crashed into a pile as Monokuma laughed at the scene and handed out Chris Mclean invincibility statues.

[CONFESSIONAL: Raimundo & Omi]  
Raimundo: (Rubbing his sore back) Ugh. I'm going to feel that pain for a few weeks!  
Omi: Wudi Neptune Water! (Forms a warm blanket made out of water) Here! This shall help!  
Raimundo: (Lets Omi place his water blanket on his back and sighs happily) That's more like it! Thanks buddy!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Star: Ha! Hehe. That was GREAT!  
Marco: Glad I wasn't in that.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===============================]

[LOCATION: Underwater Shipwreck]

All of the other teams were situated in the metal bunker room which separated them from the water world and the abandoned shipwreck. Sam, Max, Fawful, Mimi, Number 3, Number 4, Jack Spicer, Megan, Danny and Sam Manson all wore special wetsuits and were about to put on helmets to allow them to breath underwater. Yeah, we're actually using real life logic in this segment. Weird, huh? Anyway, Just before everyone put on their helmets, Everyone, minus Fawful and Mimi were huddled together ready to engage in a plan. They all talked quietly.

Boo: Okay. You guys ready to initiate 'Operation Dark Heart Purifying?'  
Number 3: Ready to go!  
Number 4: (Aims a gun containing the liquid from earlier) Just give the signal.  
Boo: Fire!

Number 4 shot a pink sphere that collided with the bac of Mimi's neck. A little pink explosion went off and Mimi suddenly felt all giddy and joyful. Her eyes became hearts as she felt happiness bubble all around her. But her view was immediately focused on Fawful who placed his helmet on.

Mimi: Oh Fawful! (Hugs Fawful tightly)We're under the water together! What a romantic feeling!  
Fawful: (Struggling to breathe) F-Fawful has the confusion! What has gotten into Mimi?  
Mimi: (Squeals) Oh I LOVE the way you talk Fawful! (Nuzzles her head against Fawful's chest) Your vocabulary is outstanding!

Everyone else took their opportunity and dived out into the watery world leaving Fawful with a happy and crazy Mimi.

Boo: Enjoy the situation Fawful!  
Fawful: …..Why those good for nothing...

[======================]

The rest of the time in this location was where everyone searched the shipwreck for the wooden statues. Each team found a statue but it involved Sam and Max tangled up with electric eels and getting shocked. Number 3 was hugging a shark that was chasing Number 4. Jack Spicer was shoved into a pile of coral and Danny was trying to get him out while Megan and Sam Manson were laughing.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: (Feeling sore) That's the last time you want to play a game of who can push the other the furthest.  
Megan: (Giggling) At least you weren't shocked by electric eels.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sam & Max]

Sam and Max didn't say anything as they were still being shocked by the eels around them.

[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Everyone, minus Fawful and Mimi gathered back together and saw that a white set of double doors appeared with Chris Mclean's face on it.

Baljeet: At last! A way to victory!  
Kamek: Through the door!

Everyone ran through the double doors and saw a circular tunnel leading to the white light that lead back to the control room. Everyone was running and almost made it to the end when…..

BOOM!

A big explosion appeared making everyone step back and their eyes widened when it was revealed that Fawful had appeared with Mimi still hugging him.

Fawful: Don't think it's THAT easy fink-rats!  
Raimundo: Okay this guy makes no sense! I mean, even OMI is easier to understand!  
Fawful: Fawful has no amount of the care to listen to your annoying statements. He shall end this and take payback on the changing of Mimi's personality.  
Megan: And what does THAT mean?  
Fawful: It means you might have seen Mimi's tactics, but you shall now witness…. THE FURY OF FAWFUL! HAHAHAHA!  
Mimi: I love how he laughs!  
Buford: Can we just pound this guy already!?  
Fawful: The pounding shall not commence! Only the explosion and the chortles and cries of everyone!

Everyone else, minus Mimi, looked confused but suddenly saw that loads of bomb-ombs appeared out of nowhere and ignited. Everyone was about to say foul words to Fawful but a massive explosion went off sending EVERYONE through the bright light and all of them were about to land on the chill zone when…..

Fawful: AND HALT!

Everything seemed to freeze as all of the teams were frozen into place and everyone was completely confused. A giant hand appeared onscreen making the scene look like an image on an editing software.

Fawful: Just let me sort things out for Fawful!

Fawful controlled the giant hand and used it to transfer Number 3 and number 4 to the left and then the hand disappeared. Time resumed and everyone except Number 3 and Number 4 landed on the chill zone.

Monokuma: The leg is over! Number 3 and Number 4 are ELIMINATED!  
Isabella: Hey no fair! Fawful messed with reality itself!  
Chris Mclean: Dude. Logic and reality do NOT exist in this world!  
Number 4: Eh, just let them have their way.  
The Other Friends: What?  
Number 4: I've had enough of this show!  
Number 3: And I just wanted to have fun.  
Number 4: We've dealt with a LOT of annoyance and chaos back in our world so it's time we got back into that type of chaos!  
Monokuma: And so they accept defeat! And it's time to bring things to a close!  
Number 3: Goodbye everyone! Good luck with the rest of the race!  
Kat: We'll miss you!  
Fawful: Fawful will miss you too. Only a little though.  
Coco: Okay then. So WHY did you eliminate them then!?  
Fawful: Fawful wanted to get back at them for supplying Mimi with whatever made her happy.  
Mimi: Happy for FAWFUL!  
Fawful: Go rest down for a minute Mimi. Let Fawful end his game of chortles!  
Mimi: (Walks off-screen) Okie dokie Fawful!  
Fawful: Fawful has the idea that you would have thought that I would eliminate Boo and Kamek but that is Mimi's problem. I just like using my own unrecognisable way to make things even more annoying and confusing.  
Monokuma: Okay enough talking now!  
Chris Mclean: We need to bring things to a close!  
Both of Them: So let's give it everything we got! It's ELIMINATION TIME!  
Number 3: Bye!  
Number 4: Whatever. See you whenever.  
Squidward: I like his style and attitude.

The screen was now showing Monokuma and Chris Mclean smashing a button with gavels. The screen changed to an 8 bit image of Number 3 and Number 4 but an 8 bit image of Chris Mclean and Monokuma walked by and dragged them off.

[GAME OVER]  
[NUMBER 4 & Number 3 HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED]  
[TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION]

[==================================================]

Number 4 and Number 3 were seen on a small podium before loads of Rainbow Monkey dolls fell from the skies and landed around them. Number 3 squealed at the sight while Number 4 rolled his eyes and groaned at the scene but just then, Chris Mclean and Monokuma arrived at the scene in a safari pick-up truck wearing safari ranger uniforms. Number 3 and Number 4 looked confused at their attire.

[RAINBOW MONKEY ROUND UP]

The two safari rangers pulled a lever inside the truck and a large vacuum was created and began to suck all of the Rainbow Monkeys inside the truck in a cage. Number 3 was getting sucked in herself but Number 4 caught her and tried to stay on the podium in a tug of war styled situation but the two got sucked in as well and the vacuum disassembled. Chris Mclean and Monokuma turned the truck around and drove at an incredible speed towards a cliff with a ramp and jumped out of the truck as it zoomed over the ramp, off the cliff and into the air with the Rainbow Monkeys, Number 3 and Number 4 inside it. Monokuma got out a button in his hand and Chris Mclean pressed the button and as soon as he pressed it, the truck exploded sending Number 3, Number 4 onto a nearby deserted island. Number 3 landed and rolled onto her back while Number 4 landed in the sand and only his legs were sticking out signifying that he was stuck in the sand. Rainbow Monkeys fell onto the island making Number 3 squeal as she jumped and skipped around the rain of Rainbow Monkeys leaving an annoyed Number 4 in the sand.

[======================================]

Monokuma: Oh yeah! Even though it wasn't a murder, I still felt excitement!  
Chris Mclean: Eliminations are my thing man! And it was wicked!  
Isabella: I still can't believe Fawful eliminated THEM.  
Kim: Well we just have to move on forward and hope for the best.  
Monokuma: And on that note, let's end things here! Stay tuned for more thrills and painful action!  
Chris Mclean: More drama and more crazy scenes!  
Both of Them: Right here on…. THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!  
Ron: Hey, where's Don?

[=======================]

In a unknown location, three shadows depicting three unidentified figures were seen laughing at a series of frozen pods where people can be stored. But the one they were looking at and laughing at was the one that revealed the frozen figure of Don in a surprised and panicked position.

[=======================]

END OF EPISODE

Previous Teams: 19

Sam & Max – Todd & Maurecia – Fawful & Mimi – Number 3 & Number 4 – Mac & Bloo  
Phineas & Isabella – Star & Marco – Boo & Kamek – Kat & Ana – Kim & Ron  
Crash & Coco – Fry & Bender – Buford & Baljeet – Jack Spicer & Megan – 9 Volt & 18 Volt  
Danny & Sam Manson – Wander & Sylvia – Lord Hater & Peepers – Raimundo & Omi

Surviving Teams: 18

Sam & Max – Todd & Maurecia – Fawful & Mimi – **Number 3 & Number 4** – Mac & Bloo  
Phineas & Isabella – Star & Marco – Boo & Kamek – Kat & Ana – Kim & Ron  
Crash & Coco – Fry & Bender – Buford & Baljeet – Jack Spicer & Megan – 9 Volt & 18 Volt  
Danny & Sam Manson – Wander & Sylvia – Lord Hater & Peepers – Raimundo & Omi 


	11. CCE Ep2: In The Mood For A Turnabout

On the previous episode of Cartoon Crafts Elite!

Squidward: I did NOT CRASH THE VAN!  
Tycho: LASERS!  
Reporter: Cool! Museum heist!  
Edd: So much chaos!  
Delbuo D: Generic protagonist looking robot villain!  
Shadow Saviour: Bazoooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkka!  
Reporter: Yeah! Swing that hammer!  
Delbuo D: I'll be back!  
Everyone: And now…NEW STUFF!

[=====================================]

[LOCATION: Wright Anything Agency]

Apollo: Okay so let me get this straight. You brought a bunch of characters into our apartment and trained them to commit a crime of theft in the museum last night and it involved a robot version of the kid wearing the sock like hat and weapons made from soda cans?  
Trucy: (Giggles) Yep!  
Edd: One hundred percent true.  
Tycho: A lot of weird stuff happens anywhere.  
Reporter: But we like it that way.  
Squidward: That's how we roll.  
Shadow Saviour: Word.  
Apollo: Okay but don't expect me to defend them if they get arrested for theft.  
Edd: We can handle ourselves. I just need to finish making adjustments to something and we'll be on our way.  
Tycho: So what goes on around here?  
Apollo: A whole lot of crazy stuff. Especially when it comes to murder cases. But when nothing like that happens, it's all about magic.  
Trucy: (With an annoyed look) And what's wrong with magic?  
Tycho: Okay, moving on. Who else works here?  
Apollo: Just a co-worker called Athena Cykes and…..  
Trucy: My daddy! Phoenix Wright!  
Apollo: (Groans) He's our boss and her adoptive father.  
Reporter: So where are they now?  
Apollo: Mr Wright is out meeting some old friends and Athena is out doing something unknown.  
Shadow Saviour: (To the others) Something unrelated to the plot.  
Apollo: But it's surprising that she left Widget behind.  
Reporter: (Notices Widget and picks him up) Oh you mean this thing! I still find it weird that it helps seek out emotions.  
Edd: (Holds out a device) And voila!  
Shadow Saviour: You finished the Crystal Tracker?  
Edd: Indeed.  
Trucy: Nice device. What does it do?  
Edd: It tracks down the power of nearby crystals and allows us to locate them. Just the usual Cartoon Crafts related nonsense.  
Squidward: And it's the nonsense we know and love.  
Shadow Saviour: Well turn that little thing on and let's get us another crystal.  
Edd: Okay, keep calm and let's get this thing on. (Activates the device and it makes a large beeping sound when it scans past Widget) Huh? That's weird.  
Reporter: What's weird?  
Edd: This device is reacting to that Widget device. Either something's wrong with this device or….  
Tycho: There's a crystal inside Widget.  
Trucy: That can't be.  
Apollo: Well, unusual events have unfolded before.  
Squidward: Oh for the love of! (Grabs Widgets and taps it a lot of times) Just take this thing apart and see what's up.

And right after Squidward said that, electrical sparks flied off of Widget as it floated into the air and created a portal of electricity that sucked everyone inside and they disappeared form the room and out of sight and Widget stopped sparking and landed on the table with a light clatter. Athena came in looking for Widget as she forgot to take it earlier.

Athena: Apollo!? Trucy!? (Notices Widget) Ah, there it is!

Athena grabbed Widget and then exited the Wright Anything Agency.

Shadow Saviour: (Only his voice is heard from behind the scene) Well that's escalated quickly.

[============================]

[OPENING THEME]

Time to assemble gang!

EDD!

Edd was seen flying on a jetpack and he landed on the scene holding two tracking devices as he held them high into the skies.

REPORTER!

Reporter cart-wheeled onto the scene and posed next to Edd with her microphone flying in the air and being caught in her right hand.

SQUIDWARD!

A large elevator appeared from behind Edd and Reporter. The doors of the lift opened up and Squidward exited and walked onto the scene wearing a white tuxedo with a black bowtie.

TYCHO!

A giant card floated onto the scene and it depicted Tycho in a fighting position. He came to life out of the card and posed in an acrobatic way.

TRUCY!

Trucy Wright's hat fell onto the scene and Trucy popped out of it and placed her hat back on and then brought out the Amazing Mr Hat and the two posed.

APOLLO!

Apollo jumped onto the scene and pointed his finger out in his usual objecting pose before shouting out 'OBJECTION!'

SHADOW SAVIOUR!

The Shadow Saviour digitalized onto the scene and was juggling soda cans around before throwing them up into the air and he posed alongside the others as the cans exploded and sent confetti raining down finishing the picture.

CARTOON CRAFTS ELITE!

[END OPENING]

[===============================]

[LOCATION: Unknown]

The gang reappeared in a whole new location and fell onto the floor as they were digitalised and appeared in the air. They all groaned as they got up but they were silent once they saw the atmosphere. They were inside a futuristic atmosphere that was dark blue with wired platforms. The entire area was encased with a spherical dome with light blue panels with green outlines glowing.

Tycho: Cool! It's like a real life magical game.  
Squidward: Oh great. More role playing video games. What does that make me then? The wizard?  
Edd: (Looks at his tracker) It looks like there IS a crystal here! I wonder who will show up here?  
Reporter: No doubt that fake you will show up here.  
Edd: We can take him down. Let's find some source of direction.

POOF!

A puff of smoke appeared in front of our adventurers making them step back in surprise. The smoke cleared up and a robot that looked like a human template with a plain expression appeared on the scene. This robot was a female prototype design and it had different grey shades making it a colourful robot.

?: I see you seek assistance.  
Squidward: Okay. This robot seems good.  
Trucy: This is one weird sense of magic.  
Apollo: I'm going to need to take a LOT of headache tablets when we get out of this place.  
?: Cease the chatter. You need to make it across four separate sections to reach the core. That is where the crystal lies. I, Lamron, shall assist you in this journey.  
Apollo: Lamron.  
Lamron: Yes. As backwards as that may seem, I am quite normal.  
Reporter: Oh! Emotions. I get it.  
Edd: Let's split up and leave this scene before we question our reason for existing in the first place.  
Everyone Else: Good call.

Everyone ran off-screen but a bright light appeared and Delbuo D appeared on the scene.

Delbuo D: Delbuo D in the house! Now let's find those freaks.

[====================]

And our team has split up and searched off in different directions. The girls decided to group up together and Trucy, Reporter and Lamron were walking in a bright green atmosphere with hills and windmills. It was like a spring themed paradise.

Reporter: Aah! It's nice to spend a little girl time. The boys are nice but can be a handful at times.  
Trucy: People act different. It's hard to handle sometimes. (Turns to Lamron) So what are we doing?  
Lamron: The central system is where your crystal should be located. But to access it, we need to start it up and only myself and the other four can activate the start-up process.  
Reporter: Wait. The other four?  
Trucy: Oh yeah! The Mood Matrix is divided into four emotions.  
Lamron: Correct. And since we're in a massively joyful atmosphere, then that means…

BOING!

And right after Lamron said that, giant dark green springs bounced from underground and a robot that looked just like Lamron bounced high into the skies. This robot had different shades of green and she had a wide happy expression on her face.

?: Hello there! Ooh, Lamron has brought visitors! What joyous times!  
Trucy: Wow. I have got to ask Athena about Widget in a LOT of detail.  
?: Oh you know about Widget. It's a unique home for us. A home full of many emotions!  
Reporter: And you are?  
?: Oh sorry! Introductions are the most important part of first meetings. I am the emotion of happiness! But you can all me Joy!  
Lamron: Four emotional robots and I am the harmony that keeps them all in check.  
Joy: So what crazy and exciting adventure is in store for us?

BOOM!

Rips of portals appeared right after Joy asked her question and lots of flying robots that were shaped like airships flew onto the scan and began to scan the atmosphere for the gang. Reporter, Trucy, Lamron and Joy hid behind giant light green rocks. They peeked over the rocks a little and saw a giant screen appear with Delbuo D on it.

Reporter: oh great. It's him again.  
Joy: Who's that robot?  
Reporter: Delbuo D. An enemy to myself and the other guys with Apollo as the exception.  
Trucy: Already noted.  
Joy: But he's a robot.  
Lamron: Not all robots are good Joy.  
Delbuo D: (Shouting) Okay guys! I know you are here somewhere so come on out or my 'associates' here will seek you out and eliminate you. Either way, I will win by killing you all!  
Trucy: Wow. That guy is insane.  
Reporter: I feel like he's not the one who truly wants to eliminate us but it is insane either way.  
Lamron: We need some sort of distraction to find a way to eliminate those robots.  
Joy: Distraction? Yay! That's my speciality!  
Lamron: Wait! Joy! What are you….

Joy ran out of the gang's hiding spot and jumped from giant spring to spring and she was sailing high around the skies as she made the robots aware of her existence and they tried to fire lasers at her but Joy dodged them and began to throw green energy balls at the robots and began to eliminate them but she was still outnumbered.

Reporter: That is one crazy robot.  
Trucy: But she's good at fighting those robots.  
Lamron: Yes, but we need a distraction to stop those robots' lasers.  
Trucy: Leave that to me. Time for some classic magic!

Trucy ran out of the hiding place and bounced off of a giant green spring and went high into the skies. The robots focused their weapons on her but Trucy took of her hat and released a swarm of white birds that flew past blocking all of the robots' view.

Joy: Nice one Trucy! Now let's finish it!

Joy let out a million energy balls that demolished all of the robots and their metal pieces fell down like raindrops.

Reporter: Woah.  
Lamron: You should see what the robot that represents anger is like. Now then, let's rush to the central system.

[=========================]

POW! PUNCH! CRASH!

Squidward and Tycho were behind a wall inside a red atmosphere. Everything from the floor to the skies was a shade of red. But the main attention was on a robot that had an angry expression as it was punching holes through a wall with only a couple of punches.

Squidward: Wow. That is one stubborn robot.  
Tycho: And I thought Heavy was an angry person.  
?: I can HEAR you guys! (Grabs Tycho and Squidward onto the scene) What do you guys want!? And how did you even get into this system!?  
Tycho: Just a crystal malfunction. But we need to find a crystal in some sort of central system.  
Squidward: And what would your name be?  
?: It's the representation of anger! But I am known as Stress.  
Squidward: Okay 'Stress.' Can you lead us to this central system?  
Stress: And why would I want to help a geek and a wimpy squid?  
Tycho: Maybe we can convince you?  
Stress: Oh yeah!? With what!?

BOOM!

A giant hole was made as soldier robots circled the three that were already on the scene.

Tycho: How about this scene? Want to take out your forced anger on the robots sent by Delbuo D? You heard his broadcast.  
Stress: (Cracking her knuckles) Well when you put it like that…..

[CENSORED FOR THE BENEFIT OF HUMANITY AND ALL THAT REPRESENTS HARMONY AND BALANCE IN THIS WORLD. SERIOUSLY, THAT ROBOT IS TEARING DELBUO D'S ROBOT INTO PIECES]

And after one intense brawl scene, Stress was walking with Tycho and Squidward away from a pile of robot parts that were covered in flames and smoke. Stress had her hands across the shoulders of Squidward and Tycho and the three were laughing at the scene that just occurred.

[==============================]

Edd and Apollo were hiding inside a dark blue cavern with small puddles of warm water. They were hiding away from all of the soldier robots outside in a gloomy blue atmosphere.

Edd: Geez. I know that robot is supposed to be the evil side of me but THIS number of robots is insanity.  
Apollo: Speaking of robots, have you noticed the one sitting with its legs crossed over?  
?: I can hear you two you know? Such sad, direct questions.

Edd and Apollo jumped back a bit as they saw a robot that was blue all over and was sighing constantly.

Edd: Okay, I'm guessing you are Sadness?  
?: Depression fits the description but sadness is what the representation is.  
Apollo: Wow. This tone can even make villains shudder with chills down their spines.  
Depression: What is your reason for being in this place?  
Edd: Okay there's a robot that looks like me that wants to destroy us and collect crystals for some plot that has yet to be explained. We need to reach this central system. Can you take us there?  
Depression: Only if you find a way to get rid of all of those robots. (Whimpers) They make me cry. And crying is bad for the others!  
Apollo: In what way?  
Depression: I cry rivers that can flood cities. It's really bad!  
Edd: Then that gives me an idea!

[FIVE MINUTES LATER]

The soldier robots were trying to scan for the gang when Edd appeared from the cavern entrance.

Edd: Hey you metal morons! Guess who!?

The soldier robots began to focus laser pointers on Edd but he ran inside the cavern. The robots entered the cavern and were about to fire when they saw Depression standing up with her arms around her chest looking worried. Edd and Apollo were behind her.

Edd: Alright Apollo! Let it out!  
Apollo: (Shouting right behind Depression) I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!  
Depression: (Scared out of her wits) Ah! So loud! Scary robots! I-I-I! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Depression let out a river of tears in two enormous waves of water that shorted out the soldier robots and sent them away down the rapid river of tears.

Apollo: (Patting Depression's back) Sorry about that. Can you take us to the central system now?  
Depression: S-Sure thing.

[==============================]

Soldier robots were storming around a bright yellow atmosphere that resembled a warm, sunny beach. Some were on patrol but others were slacking off and relaxing on the beach and playing volleyball. Everything seemed normal until the fourth emotion robot appeared and surprised everyone with small, explosive fire crackers. This robot was yellow and had a surprised face no matter what the occasion was.

?: Yo! Yo! Yo! Shock is in the house! Surprises are my forte and I am here to STAY!

The robots began to aim their lasers on her but she threw a lot of plastic capsules that opened up and released a ton of confetti messing up their focus and when they regained it, Shock stepped out of the way and revealed the Shadow Saviour with a soda can bazooka. He fired a big blast that destroyed the robots.

Shock: Oh my! So INTENSE!  
Shadow Saviour: Indeed. (Takes out a tea cup filled with soda) And now let us move on forward to the central system!  
Shock: Yeah! The final part of the adventure!  
Shadow Saviour: And for those of you out there wondering how I met this one, it's a long yet pointless story. Trust me, this whole story is messed up either way.  
Shock: But it's surprising in every angle!  
Shadow Saviour: I don't understand the concept of emotions here. Not one bit.

[==========================]

[LOCATION: Central System]

Everyone was reunited at the central system. It consisted of a large circular room with a giant generator with four separate machines with the colour that matched the emotion robot.

Shock: Oh my! Everyone is alive!  
Stress: Of course we're alive! Nothing will kill STRESS over here!  
Joy: Then we can all be happy that we're together!  
Depression: I-I-It's o-ok. B-But death is SO CRUEL!  
Tycho: Ok, so where's this crystal?  
Reporter: I guess it's up there in that major generator.  
Delbuo D: Well it used to be there!

BOOM!

A puff of smoke went off and once it died down, Delbuo D appeared onstage and loads of fireworks went off creating an 'interesting' appearance.

Delbuo D: (Holding the crystal) I got this one and look what I can do with it!

Delbuo D fired a purple beam from the crystal that sent the gang (Minus the robots) back into a wall.

Stress: Hey! No one messes with our new friends!  
Delbuo D: Put a sock in it you red anger demon!  
Depression: So many mean words.  
Joy: Oh let's get him!  
Shock: Have at you!

The robots began to tussle around in the cartoonish fashion until they all fell on their backs and the crystal flew out of Delbuo D's hand and it was caught by Reporter.

Delbuo D: Hey! I got that one fair and square!  
Joy: Oh no you don't! Let's send him out of here!

The robots began to light up four beams in their colours and blasted Delbuo D out of the system.

Squidward: Alright! Let's get out of here!  
Trucy: Wait. How do we get out of here?  
Squidward: By the same idiotic way we got in here! (Smashes Edd's crystal tracker making it spark and create a portal) We're out of here!  
Reporter: Thanks for the help guys!  
Joy: Hope to see you soon!  
Stress: I guess it was great to see you guys.  
Shock: So much fun!  
Depression: (Crying tears of joy) Buh-bye guys!

The gang were transported into the portal.

[=====================]

Athena and Mr Wright were talking to Detective Gumshoe at a nearby crime scene when Widget started to flash making Athena step back and in a flash of light, the gang were on the crime scene.

Apollo: Yes! Sweet land!  
Squidward: Finally!  
Gumshoe: Ah! Talking squid!  
Phoenix: Where were you guys?  
Apollo: It's a long story.  
Trucy: And an interesting one too.  
Gumshoe: Hey wait a minute! Aren't those guys the ones who broke into the museum last night!?  
Edd: Uh…..  
Reporter: Well….  
Squidward: …  
Tycho: Exit scene time! RUN!

Tycho threw a dice that hit Gumshoe in the eye and the gang (Minus Apollo and Trucy) ran away from the scene with the cops on their trail. The gang waved goodbye to their friends as they ran off-screen.

[==========================]

[NEXT TIME ON CHAOS FROM THE OTHER SIDE]

Edd: (Reading a sign) Welcome to the Cartoon Crafts Music Mash up! Feel free to show off your freestyle moves and rhymes in this spectacular atmosphere with the giant sphere disco ball powered by our newest power source. Two power sources in fact!  
Squidward: Guess where our next set of crystals are then?  
Tycho: We need a distraction to get those crystals from the disco ball.  
Edd: Leave that to me! I know a way to distract the crowd!  
Reporter: Does it involve crazy friends?  
Edd: Crazy friends…..and a WHOLE lot of chortles!

[========================]

END OF EPISODE 


	12. Ep 9: Level 2! New Takedown

Chris Mclean: Last time on Total Dram…. I mean the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! The first day of school is always one of the more interesting days and it was a great sense of action for our teams who enrolled into the Total Drama Platinum Palace! The ground floors lead for some exciting action and things were intense as the gang decided to put the annoyance and pressure onto Fawful by creating a loved up Mimi but Fawful prevailed and sent the Numbered kids packing! 18 teams are left and it's time to move up in this race on…. THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[========================]

[LOCATION: Ground Floor Relaxation Chamber]

Everyone, minus Fawful and Mimi were resting in a custom made relaxation chamber. Some were reading books while others were playing together.

Marco: You know. Each day we lose one of our friends yet it seems like we're accepting their loses and the things they achieve out of this.  
Mac: I know what you mean. We can all get something out of this.  
Boo: New developments.  
Megan: (Blushing) New relationships.  
Maurecia: New friends and extreme adventures!  
Raimundo: And those who are bad but in a good way.

[PWOOOOOOOOOF!]

A gust of wind broke out of the floor sending a cloud of smoke, that wasn't poisonous, onto the scene. Fawful walked through the smoke and arrived onto the scene.

Fawful: (Walking in on the scene) Yours truly has emerged on the buffet of chaos!  
Fry: Ah, the green bean full of words has arrived. What's with the smoke effect?  
Fawful: Fawful must admit that was not the doing of himself.  
Coco: I guess they have some problems with the pipes.

[LOCATION: Control Room]

[PWOOF!]

Yasuhiro Hagakure was sent flying from the pipe connections in the basement of the control room to a wall in the main control room where the others were situated.

Togami: And this is why Hagakure should stick to his so called 'fortune telling.'  
Noah: Hey, just be glad WE don't have to fix those pipes.  
Asahina: How did they become damaged in the first place?

Owen and Monokuma were staying silent while sweating a little.

[FLASHBACK! TEN INUTES AGO]

Owen and Monokuma were in the room full of pipes and mechanical features. Owen had some sort of sphere in his hands and Monokuma was laughing while telling him instructions.

Monokuma: Alright! We need to test out a few bombs so get ready to use that on one of my 'associates!'  
Owen: Oh boy! (Shaking the sphere as he laughs) It's like holding a ball of fun!  
Monokuma: (Waving his arms around frantically) Wait! It can be easily triggered with movement. Don't…..  
Owen: It'll go off! (Throws the sphere away) NO!

BOOM!

The sphere bomb blew up next to some pipes causing them to break apart and send smoke everywhere. Owen and Monokuma looked worried and they ran out to avoid being spotted.

[END FLASHBACK]

[LOCATION: Ground Floor Relaxation Chamber]

[FWOOSH!]

Jack Spicer: Ok, hopefully those pipes will get less annoying.  
Danny: Let's just move on to another topic. So Fawful, where's that crazy girl of yours?  
Fawful: (Looks annoyed) Mimi is resting at the moment. That gas of yours put Fawful in the sticky honey of trouble.  
Bloo: Man, I'm starting to want some honey now.  
Fawful: Hehe. Mimi is a feisty one but she [FWOOSH!] Ack. She was easily put down to rest for a while thanks to the tactics of Fawful.  
Baljeet: Really? (Snaps his fingers) Just like that?  
Fawful: I say to you yes. Mimi was full of the emotions but she calmed down after she received…. THE FAWFUL EXPERIENCE!

Everyone looked confused and concerned at what Fawful just said.

Coco: Um, I'm afraid to ask this, but what is 'the Fawful experience?'  
Fawful: Hehe! It's simple! It consists of [FWOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!] Several cups of green liquid [FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!] the pounding and the mixing of delight [FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!] the screams of innocent fink-rats [FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!] Bourbons [FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH] the tanginess of mushrooms [FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!] The direction of the skies with the pointy glimpses of the worlds [FWOOOOOOOOOOSH] in the perfect mood and atmosphere! That resulted in the calming of Mimi and the delight of Fawful! (Smiles widely) Hehe.

Everyone had their jaws wide open and they were wide eyed and sweating.

Shadow Saviour: (Appearing from underneath the cameras) Okay for the sake of whatever sanity is left in these people and for all of you out there, Fawful was talking about herbal tea, a movie, food and staring up at the stars.  
Raimundo: (Relieved) Oh thank god!

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: Ha! The minds of the fink-rats were definitely messed up by my response!  
Mimi: (Smiles) It was a fun night though.  
Fawful: Indeed. Only through the combination of Fawful, Mimi and the happiness of chaos can we achieve our tasks of destruction and chortles!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==============================]

[CRASH! CLANG! TA DA!]

Everyone was now awake and just heard some loud noises. They went outside of the Total Drama Platinum Palace and saw rail tracks leading up to the second floor and a giant blue train was on the ground floor on the tracks. Monokuma and Chris Mclean were outside wearing formal uniforms and hats like the ones used by train drivers.

Monokuma: All about the Drama Express!  
Chris Mclean: This will take you to the next floor where more rooms await!  
Kim: Alright. What's the catch?  
Monokuma: No catch. Just enter, sit back and enjoy the ride!

Everyone was sceptical, but they eventually entered the train and the doors were sealed. The trains sped off up the rails at a high speed as our teams travelled in the train but were sent back into their seats due to the fast pace.

Ana: Oh I knew this wasn't a calm trip.  
Chris Mclean: (On a speaker) It's just a little force that's all. No death traps involved.  
Star: I don't mind! I love this ride. I love riding trains now!  
Marco: (Turning green) I think I'm going to be sick.

[CONFESSIONAL: Chris Mclean & Monokuma]  
Chris Mclean: We don't want to talk about what happened next.  
Monokuma: My train is blue! Not green!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==================================]

The train zoomed through the second floor rushing past the four sections. The first section was a winter wonderland. An atmosphere with trees and snow all over the place with sculptures of forts made out of snow. Lakes solidified into ice were in a lot of places making skating rinks for people to ice skate on.

Boo: Cool! I love the colour white! It's the perfect colour.  
Kamek: Cold environments match the tactics of us minions!  
Megan: Oh this looks great! It's perfect for all of us, right Mac?  
Mac: I do like it!  
Jack Spicer: I know what it's like to feel cold on the inside and outside.  
Bloo: I'm blue like the cold so I can relate to you dude.  
Omi: Cool! I can use my element to our advantage here!  
Jack Spicer: Always go with the obvious things Omi. So predictable.

A wave of water splashed at Jack Spicer sending him away from the scene. Megan, Mac, Bloo and Raimundo looked at Omi who was now smiling at the cameras.

[CONFESSIONAL: Raimundo & Omi]  
Omi: No one messes with the elements of water and ice!  
Raimundo: Wind is better.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

The next location the train zoomed through was a giant forest / jungle atmosphere with loads of trees, exotic flowers and animals all over the place.

Kat: Wow! What an exotic place!  
Ana: So many trees to practise our long jumping skills!  
Wander: We should swing from the vines! Right buddies!  
Sylvia: Uh…  
Peepers: I, uh…..  
Lord Hater: Yeah we will! New best buds going to swing for the win!

Wander and Lord Hater put one of their arms around each other's shoulders like friends do. Sylvia and Peepers looked really awkward as they observed the scene.

[COMBO CONFESSIONA: Sylvia & Peepers]  
Sylvia: (Shivers) They're now buddies. HOW!?  
Peepers: I know it's creepy but think positively. They can (Shivers) get a-along and Lord Hater's obsession lowers down so he can focus on dominating planets.  
Sylvia: You take the good with the bad then.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

The third location the train zoomed through was a large pink and white castle with almost everything looking like sweets and food. Banquet tables were lined up and were covered with tasty dishes and delectable treats.

Star: OH MY GOSH! (Drooling) That looks like one tasty place! I'm so hungry now!  
Coco: (Looks at Crash who is making some noises while pressing his face against the window) I see that Crash thinks the same way you are thinking Star.  
Buford: Hey! If food is involved, then let Buford take the challenge!  
Baljeet: Yep. You have a big stomach to go along with that big mouth.  
Buford: What did you say!?  
Baljeet: And now I run away.

Baljeet ran away from his seat with Buford chasing after him.

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: (Sighs) When you apply brain with brawn, you never expect something normal to happen.  
Crash just shrugged to say 'I don't know what to say about this?'  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

And the fourth location that everyone saw as the train zoomed through the atmosphere was a large base filled with moving conveyor belts and lots and lots of weapons.

Fawful: Aha! Excitement fills Fawful like a perfect salad dressing! Delicious and dangerous!  
Bender: Get a load of this guy.  
Fry: You're one to talk.  
Bender: Don't go comparing me to him. Bite my shiny…  
Fry: DON'T SAY IT!  
Max: What's wrong with catchphrases?  
Fry: I just don't want to hear it in this context.  
Danny: Well I'm sure that we all know that everyone is a freak in their own way.  
Mimi: I'm not a freak!  
Sam Manson: Yes you are. And so is everyone else here. Including us!  
Mimi: You better watch what you say.  
Sam Manson: Whatever. Try to fight back but I do enjoy a challenge.

[CHAT ROOM CONFESSIONAL]

Kim: Do you ever feel like your life is being controlled by someone?  
Ron: Too many times.  
Bloo: But that is what makes this whole thing unique and crazy at the same time!  
Mac: Yep. Crazy crafts from colossal cartoons!  
Kat: Sharp as a katana blade we are!  
Wander: Ooh! Is this a group chat!?  
Lord Hater: Let the new besties enter the house!  
Megan: Okay, I think we're done here!  
Jack Spicer: Evil boy genius gets the last statement in!

[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=================================]

DING DONG BONG BING!

Monokuma: Challenge alert! Listen to the Mclean with the game! ... Rules! Upupupupupu!  
Chris Mclean: Thank you Monokuma! Okay, this task is all about finding special crystal keys! Yes, you heard that right! Keys made out of crystal! Find one in one of the four locations and then use it to gain access to the final stretch. Last team to arrive gets eliminated.  
Monokuma: GO! GO! GO!

[================================]

[LOCATION: Frosty Paradise]

Raimundo: Oh god! It seemed so wonderful from the train but it's so COLD!  
Omi: Do not worry dear friend. We will prevail through the cold conditions.  
Megan: Well I think it's great! I love the snow! Do you like it Mac?  
Mac: Yep. It looks great! So many snowflakes.  
Bloo: And you can make snow angels!

The gang turned around to see Bloo making a snow angel but due to his physical body, it turned out ending up as a circular hole in the snow.

Bloo: Oh damn it.  
Mac: Well snow angels and you wouldn't usually combine together in a good way.

Bloo got out a paddle ball after hearing Mac's statement and hit the ball into Mac's face with great power knocking him onto the floor. Bloo snickered but was slapped around the back of the head by Megan sending him onto the ground too.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Megan: No one hurts my man!  
Jack Spicer: (Sarcastically) Young love. Isn't it sweet?  
Megan: (Pushes Jack Spicer off-screen onto the ground) Cut that out!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Phineas, Isabella, Boo and Kamek were looking at a field of snowmen wearing top hats in various colours and warm scarfs wrapped around their bodies. The others managed to catch up to them.

Phineas: Well, well. Guess where the crystal keys are hidden?  
Kamek: Can it get any more obvious?  
Boo: But who knows what is in those snowmen.  
Isabella: So how do we search them?  
Jack Spicer: Don't worry! I got this thing! (Pulls out the Falcon's Eye) Ta da!  
Mac: What's that?  
Jack Spicer: Remember the Sheng Gong Wu? Well this is the Falcon's Eye! This baby allows me to see through solid objects. Let me scan these snowmen! Falcon's Eye!

Jack Spicer used the Falcon's Eye and scanned the snowmen. He pointed to a snowman wearing a red scarf and a black top hat.

Jack Spicer: Bloo! Search that one!  
Bloo: On it!

Bloo reached inside the snowman and tried to locate the crystal key but he touched something else inside and the snowman exploded covering Bloo in a pile of snow. Crystal keys flew high into the skies and landed onto the floor but Jack Spicer caught one in his hand.

Megan: (Elbows Jack Spicer's left rib) Jack! Why did you do that?  
Jack Spicer: Two reasons. One, it was a great scene to watch.  
Raimundo: (Snickers) True.  
Omi: Do not laugh at the friend in blue!  
Jack Spicer: And two, it got everyone a key. The teams have their keys, I get a good laugh out of it and the evil boy genius reigns supreme! Spicer out!

Jack hovered away from the scene leaving everyone else behind looking annoyed but relieved that they got the keys.

Megan: Relatives. They are both a pleasure and a pain.

[=================]

[LOCATION: Gundam Sanctuary]

Monokuma: (From a loudspeaker) And here, we have the humble teams scouting out through the mighty forest. Fighting for survival and the keys to the next level of progress! Watch as they face their toughest challenges throughout their life here!  
Togami: (From the loudspeaker) Stop talking like you are in a nature documentary!

Some of the teams were seen in the treetops looking at the might forest with thousands of plants and gigantic creatures roaming around the floor. Kat and Ana were on one of the trunks of the big tree on the left side of the sanctuary along with 9 Volt and 18 Volt. Wander and Sylvia were on one of the trunks of the big tree on the right side of the sanctuary along with Lord Hater and Peepers.

18 Volt: Wow. What a great view!  
Kat: I know! So many plants.  
9 Volt: How can those 'things' down there be so huge!

Everyone looked down and saw lots of animals roaming through the forest. Tigers, elephants and horses were just a couple of examples but the biggest animals of all were… hamsters.

Lord Hater: How can those hamsters be bigger than the others!?  
Peepers: This surely is one crazy forest.  
Wander: They look harmless despite their new size.  
18 Volt: (Shouting out to the others) Hey! Do you guys see the crystal keys!?  
Sylvia: No! What do you think we're looking at!?  
18 Volt: We already know about the size difference of the animals!  
Ana: Hey guys! Look! Look at that special tree over there!

The four teams looked at the direction that Ana was pointing at. They all saw the biggest tree of all that was multi-coloured and had lots of big leaves with raindrop patterns all over it. Crystal keys were being suspended by the leaves and the trunks of the massive tree.

Wander: Ooh! So pretty!  
Sylvia: Don't stare at the colours Wander.  
Lord Hater: Alright! Let's snatch those keys!  
?: Foolish mortals! None shall claim their prizes with such ease!

Everyone looked up and saw a gigantic butterfly fly down onto the scene with Gundam Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind on it.

Gundam: Fear me mortals! Tis' I, Gundam Tanaka! (His hamsters pop out and balance on his shoulders) With my Four Dark Devas of Destruction, we will bring chaos and fire to the battlefield!  
Sonia: Tone it down Gundam.  
Gundam: Sorry my lady.  
Kat: (Whispers to the others) That guy freaks me out.  
Ana: I know how you feel.  
9 Volt: Same here.  
18 Volt: On the same page.  
Gundam: I heard that!  
Lord Hater: Whatever. Just get the keys and clobber this guy!

Lord Hater jumped into the air and fired green lasers at Gundam, Sonia and the giant butterfly. Sonia and Gundam dodged the blasts and the giant butterfly fired a giant orange laser at Lord Hater sending him down onto the floors of the forest.

Wander: I'll help you get back up new BFF! (Dives off of the branch) Wheeee!  
Sylvia: Alright. Peepers, you take out the butterfly. I'll take on the hamster guy.  
Peepers: On it. I guess.

Sylvia threw Peepers into the air and he used a laser gun to fire shots at the butterfly's wings sending it onto the ground. Gundam and Sonia got off and Sylvia and Gundam got into a brawl of epic proportions but due to security ratings and acts of violence, this scene couldn't be described in detail. Sonia and Peppers watched the scene while drinking tea.

Peppers: So, are you official.  
Sonia: Depends what view you look at us. OTP is a tricky thing to understand.

Kat, Ana, 9 Volt and 18 Volt were still in the trees.

18 Volt: Uh, should we do something about this?  
Ana: Nah. Let's just get the keys.  
Kat: The ninja girls are on it!

Kat and Ana leapt from branch to branch and caught two crystal keys. The boys got to them but ended up falling onto the floor on their faces.

9 Volt: Let's just end this scene. Those other guys will be alright.

[=======================]

[LOCATION: Banquet Castle]

Crash, Buford and Star were gazing at the long tables covered with foods. Their mouths were wide open and they were drooling. Coco, Baljeet, Marco, Todd and Maurecia were staring at this weird scene.

Marco: We have a lot of weird friends.  
Coco: Weird is in the eye of the beholder.  
Maurecia: I find it odd that we're the only team that isn't involved in this split scene.  
Todd: Eh, you have to work with what you got.  
Baljeet: Let's just find these crystal keys.  
Todd: No doubt they are hidden inside the food.  
Marco: So we just need to let the others search for us and they also get satisfied.  
Coco: Killing two birds with one stone. We make a good group.  
Buford: Enough group talking from you lot. Can we eat now?  
Marco: That depends on the writer. Hey, Shadow Saviour! Can they go?  
Shadow Saviour: (Over in a corner drinking soda forma teacup) Wait for it….wait for it…. In a minute…okay. They can go now.

The hungry teammates began to devour the food on the tables until every food item was gone. Crash, Buford and Star lied on their backs with full stomachs.

Baljeet: Wait a minute. Where are the crystal keys?  
Coco: If they aren't on the table then….  
Todd: (Groans and rubs his forehead) Don't tell me that you guys ATE the crystal keys!  
Star: Uh, we might have a problem then.  
Maurecia: Don't worry. We just need a little brute force.  
Coco: What do you have in mind Maurecia?  
Maurecia: Watch and learn!

Maurecia rolled over between Star and Crash and enlarged her fists and punched the two in their stomachs causing the four crystal keys to pop out.

Marco: Nice technique there roller girl.  
Maurecia: (Smiles) Thanks!  
Buford: Wait. If there are four teams and four keys in their stomachs, then what did I eat?  
Baljeet: Let's find out!

Baljeet punched Buford in the stomach causing him to spew out a big burst of fire. Everyone looked concerned as it died down and Buford was sweating.

Baljeet: (Grinning) A flamethrower. There's your answer.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: A fire breathing Buford. (Gets a list out and marks a line over it) That one is off of the bucket list.  
Baljeet: THAT was on your bucket list?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: It's great when she punches someone OTHER than me!  
Maurecia: (Sighs happily while her left fist enlarges) Oh Todd!  
Todd: Here we go again.

Maurecia punched Todd right into the camera causing it to shut off into static.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

[LOCATION: Boom Base]

BOOM! BAM! POW!

Guns and bombs and lasers were going everywhere as Sam, Max, Danny, Sam Manson and Fawful and Mimi were firing at each other. Kim, Ron, Fry and Bender were hiding at a nearby bunker safe and out of harm's way.

Ron: Wow. They are really going at it.  
Bender: Eh, I don't care.  
Fry: But aren't you someone who loves a good fight?  
Bender: They go at each other's throats and it gives me (Cracks open some alcohol and drinks it) a chance for some relaxing and booze.  
Kim: I guess the audience doesn't know what happened so let's inform them.  
Fry: Got you. Let's do it via flashback!

[FLASHBACK – 30 MINUTES AGO]

Danny and Sam Manson were walking through the Boom Base but Fawful and Mimi barged right past them.

Sam Manson: Hey, watch it!  
Mimi: Don't even bother trying to say a comeback. Just find a dark place to make out with your ghost boyfriend.  
Danny: Don't give us orders.  
Mimi: You might be a ghost boy but we can see you everywhere in this race. You're as thick as you are determined.  
Sam Manson: That's it! (Grabs a gun) Have at you.  
Mimi: (Grabs a gun) Fire away!

The two began to fire at each other. Sam and Max walked up to the scene and looked excited.

Max: Oh yes! A gun fight! (Gets his gun out) Let's join in!  
Sam: (Gets his gun out) Right with you buddy!

The two began to fire at the others.

[END FLASHBACK]

Bender: And this is how things got out of hand.  
Kim: Alright. This has gone on long enough.

Kim flipped up into the air and hit a latch on the ceiling sending junk onto the three teams that were firing guns. Crystal keys were hidden in the junk.

Fry: Isn't the plot advancement great?  
Bender: Great for who exactly?

[========================================]

Loads of doors were unlocked with the crystal keys and everyone grouped together at the bottom of a cylindrical tube that was green with purple lines.

Monokuma: (From a voice speaker) Just climb up this tube to reach the chill zone! Make it snappy because Chris and I got a golf match to go to!  
Chris: I want to test out Chef's new driver! (Swings the specific golf club around hitting things) Have at you?  
Chef: Don't use my golf clubs!  
WHACK! SLAM!  
Monokuma: Ok, just go already. Chef is landing some serious punches on Chris over here.

Everyone heard the announcement die down and looked up at the large, vertical, cylindrical tunnel.

Phineas: That is one long tunnel but the walls don't look slippery so we can climb up it.  
Mimi: Two arms can give you a decent speed up this wall but eight legs can seed that process by four times.

Mimi transformed into her spider form and started to climb the walls.

Mimi: Mimimimimi! Let's go Fawful!  
Sam Manson: Oh no you don't!

Sam grabbed onto the spider Mimi's head and the two began to tussle while moving up the walls.

Danny: Hey! Wait for me! I want some of this action!

Danny turned into his ghost form and crashed through Mimi a lot of times trying to throw her off balance. The others were staring at the scene.

Raimundo: (To Fawful) Uh, are you going to do something about that? Your teammate just left you down here.  
Fawful: No. Mimi did not abandon Fawful. She just has her own way of dealing with her 'pests'. She knows that the mind of Fawful can prevail like a shining omelette of sunny and happiness.  
Kat: So how are you going to get up there?  
Fawful: Through the fury of Fawful!

Fawful got out his flying hover-pack and flew up the cylindrical tunnel while singing.

Fawful: DA DA DA DAA DA! DA DA DA DAA DA! DA DA DA DAAAA DA! DA DA DA DAAAA!  
Coco: Okay. Flying reference is added. Let's rush up this wall.

The teams began to climb up the wall. They all had their own specific way. Some were climbing it in a normal manner while others had more unique methods. Kat and Ana were wall jumping from side to side. Buford was climbing while Baljeet was taped to his back. Bender was extending his legs to move up with Fry on his back. Maurecia was skating up the wall with Todd clinging onto her shoulders.

Marco: Something doesn't feel right. Where's the danger from those two despair loving freaks?  
Noah: (From a loudspeaker) They went off along with Chef to their rounds of golf.  
Ron: So why don't you supply the danger?  
Togami: Do you really think we'd get involved in this?  
Mac: Geez. They are the lazy type.  
Noah: Not lazy. Fancy and smart.  
Togami: And anything to do with the guys who made us suffer is a big no.  
Baljeet: What about you're other friends?  
Togami: They are involved in the next leg.  
Fawful: Hey fink-rats!  
Noah: I assume you are talking to us Fawful.  
Fawful: Indeed. Allow Fawful to unleash the fury! FURY OF FAWFUL!  
Noah: Thanks creepy dude.

Fawful released a series of energy balls down the cylindrical tube making everyone scramble around for survival.

Ron: Now that's more like it!  
Kim: Don't encourage him Ron!

[=========]

Eventually, everyone minus a couple of people reached the top of the cylindrical tunnel and they were resting on their backs on the chill zone.

Todd: Fawful! You one crazy guy.  
Fawful: Fawful says the apology of redemption to you, but he has the separate antagonist side. The dark side belongs to the beautiful Mimi.  
Star: Aw! Did you say beautiful?  
Fawful: Fawful say the shut in the direction of the sky to you.  
Isabella: Speaking of Mimi. Does anyone know where she and the ghost hunting team is?

And right after that statement, Mimi crashed down onto the chill zone with Danny and Sam Manson. All three of them were beaten and worn out. Monokuma, Chris and Chef came back into the room with golf clubs.

Monokuma: Ooh! Nice landing!  
Todd: Okay, so which team goes out?  
Monokuma: Well we like all of this chaos but despair gives us joy so to make things even more annoying, Fawful and Mimi stay and Danny and Sam Manson are out!  
Sam Manson: No! We all got here at the same time!  
Chris Mclean: Don't care! Don isn't here so WE make the rules!  
Danny: Don't make us…..  
Monokuma: We make the threats here!

Chris and Monokuma whacked Danny and Sam Manson on their heads with large mallets making them dizzy.

Monokuma: You lose focus and you lose. Let's dump the filler team. Let's give it everything we got! It's ELIMINATION TIME!

Monokuma hit a button with his gavel and an 8-bit version of Danny and Sam Manson appeared but they were dragged away by an 8-bit version of Chris Mclean and Monokuma

DANNY AND SAM MANSON ARE ELIMINATED. COMMENCING THE ELIMINATION!

[===========================]

Danny and Sam Manson were in a graveyard and an army of ghosts appeared from underground and circled the two who were ready to fight, but Chris Mclean appeared and whacked them with mallets. The two ghost hunters were dizzy and didn't notice Monokuma behind them with a ghost container that also worked on humans. Danny and Sam Manson were sucked into the container and Monokuma threw it in a nearby lake to drift off out of this scene. Monokuma and Chris Mclean set off fireworks that spelt out 'SUCK AND SAIL' in the sky.

[========================]

Monokuma: And thus concludes another elimination.  
Coco: You two are sick, you know that?  
Chris Mclean: Not listening. We're going out for more golf. (Walks away with Monokuma) Someone end this thing already!  
Noah: (Sighs) Let's just make everyone take a break now. (To the cameras) Join us for more action packed chaos here on the continuing saga of…..  
Noah & Owen: (Owen pops up next to him) THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=========================]

END OF EPISODE


	13. CCE Ep 3: Turnabout Tempo

On the last episode of Cartoon Crafts Elite!

Reporter: Happy!  
Squidward: Sad!  
Tycho: Angry!  
Edd: Surprise!  
Delbuo D: I was sent flying away again!  
Shadow Saviour: And nothing of value was lost.  
Everyone: And now…A NEW CHAPTER!

[=============]

The gang landed in a new, unknown atmosphere. They groaned but they were relieved that they were away from the law forces back in the Ace Attorney universe. They all looked around and saw a series of houses but the main attraction of this place was a giant, black and white, circular stadium with lights flashing into the night sky. It appeared that a big event was going on tonight.

Squidward: (Sarcastically) Ooh. I wonder where the next crystal is?  
Reporter: (Looking at a nearby TV screen) It's 'crystals' this time Squidward.  
Squidward: What?

Everyone turned and saw the TV screen which was displaying tonight's big event.

Announcer: Welcome to the Crafts Collision Party! It's a big music festival where we will be holding all of the best musical performances and you lot can come along and perform with some freaky, fun freestyle rhymes! This is our first shot at a major event and our host will definitely provide us with some quality entertainment as we have this new large disco ball powered by two power crystals!  
Tycho: Alright! We know where the crystals are. Let's get them.  
Reporter: Something tells me it won't be that easy.  
Tycho: What do you mean by…  
Announcer: And here's our host for the evening! Mr Delbuo D!  
Delbuo D: (Appearing onscreen) Thanks for having me here! I'm sure that I will keep the place safe while providing lots of musical entertainment! And we'll also…

Squidward punched a hole through the TV screen causing it to break and shut down.

Squidward: Great. That robot freak has the advantage.  
Edd: You know he's basically me right? That makes me feel awkward and hurt.  
Squidward: Sorry. I was just frustrated.  
Edd: Anyway, don't worry about Delbuo D. I have a plan!  
Tycho: Which involves what exactly?  
Edd: It involves action! Breaking into this music hall and chaotic friends with a little hint of chortles!

[===============================]

And thus began the musical night at the Crafts Collision Party. Loads of characters from different worlds and universes were seated inside this massive coliseum. Delbuo D was standing on a stage with a podium and it was right underneath the giant disco ball with the crystals inside it. It was suspended underneath some high bridges of metal leading to the ends of where the stage equipment and lighting equipment were being stashed.

Delbuo D: (Whispering to himself) Okay. Just get this night out of the way and then those crystals are mine. (Out loud to the crowd) Welcome to tonight's extravaganza! We got a lot of music in line for you before the freestyle rap session so let's start things off with a bang! Let's hear it for the DJ's that when combined together make one mean, green team. Give it up for DJ Yellow and DJ Blue!

[===========]

Two yellows wearing headphones appeared on stage next to a mixing board and other musical equipment. They began to play some good old fashioned music but while this was going on, the gang were outside a backstage entrance where a security guard who was tough and strong was blocking the entrance and looking out for people trying to sneak in. The gang were hiding behind a nearby wall.

Squidward: (To Edd) So what's the plan Sockhead?  
Reporter: Hey! Don't diss my man!  
Edd: Okay, one of us has to distract the guard so he will chase that person away from the door so the rest of us can enter. Then the specific person meets up with us after they get away from the guard.  
Tycho: Sounds like a good plan. Squidward, go distract that guard.  
Squidward: Me!? Why do I have to do it?  
Tycho: Well Edd and Tycho are too young to go to a concert without a human adult and I don't fin in the atmosphere of concerts but you are a musical person so you fit the qualities for this task.  
Reporter: And it's payback for that diss about Edd.  
Squidward: (Sighs) Whatever. Let's just get this over with.

Squidward walked up and was face to face with the guard who looked at him with confusion.

Squidward: Greetings fellow guard. (Sprays ink all over the guard) I 'ink' you got something all over your face. Ha! (Runs away) Tralalalala!

The guard growled and went after Squidward leaving the backstage entrance unguarded. The others entered through the door just as DJ Yellow and DJ Blue finished their selection of songs.

Delbuo D: Alright! Those DJ's rocked that performance. Now for some fresh beats from the doctor without an official degree. Give it up for Dr D!

Dr Doofenshmirtz appeared onstage in the same position as DJ Yellow and DJ Blue.

Doof: Alright. I've got experience with freestyling thanks to Perry the Platypus. Time to show of some skill in music (Quietly to himself) and make some extra cash too. (Begins mixing the music on the DJ mixing board) Let's begin.

[=====================================]

[30 MINUTES LATER]

The others, (Minus Squidward) Were on top of the bridges waiting for Dr Doofenshmirtz to finish.

Reporter: When is Squidward going to return?  
Squidward: (Walking up to the gang with bruises all over) I'm right here.  
Reporter: (Giggles) Did that guy get you?  
Squidward: Do you REALLY need to ask?  
Tycho: So what's the next stage of the plan?  
Edd: (Sees that Dr Doofenshmirtz has finished) It's time for the freestyle rap stage and this stage will provide the distraction. Delbuo D will be too busy looking at the rap, so we'll have plenty of time to take those crystals out of the disco ball.  
Tycho: Okay, so who is doing the rap?  
Edd: Just some friends of ours and a crazy associate.  
Reporter: Ooh look! Showtime!

The stage was now clear as Delbuo D stood on it with two microphones in each hand.

Delbuo (To himself) Just get through this and then the crystals will be yours. (Looks up at the disco ball but the gang hides and he doesn't see them) Okay. Let's finish this. (Out loud to the crowd) Okay! Time for the freestyle rap section! Who wants to perform the rap for us?

Two people crashed into Delbuo D sending him onto the floor. He groaned and got back up and saw the two who crashed into him. His eyes widened as Ed and Eddy were the ones who crashed into him.

Eddy: What's up Sockhead?  
Delbuo D: Y-You guys? What are you doing here?  
Eddy: (Grabbing the microphones off of Delbuo D) Just here for some rap action! (Chucks a microphone to Ed) Right Lumpy?  
Ed: (Catches the microphone) Let out the rhymes that flow like smooth gravy!  
Eddy: (Out to the crowd) So, who wants to challenge the Eds? Who is crazy enough to challenge these insane minds?

POOF! BOOM!

An explosion went off onstage creating a puff of smoke. Ed, Eddy and Delbuo D looked at it and when the smoke died down, it revealed Fawful in a awesome pose.

Fawful: Fawful is the one crazy enough!  
Eddy: Alright! Let's start this thing!  
Delbuo D: Wait a minute! What is going on here!?

HONK!

[CARTOON CRAFTS RAP BATTLE: The Eds V.S Fawful]

Shadow Saviour: (From a loudspeaker) Alright you lot! We want action packed rap battle but this is friendly fun, so no swearing! Alright, Fawful! You start this thing and kick it in to high gear! BEGIN!

 **Fawful:**

 **Oh yeah! Let's get this banquet of chaos started!**

 **It's Fawful's time! I'm the guy that's sublime! You're going to get burned like your scam destruction fine!**

 **I'm the guy who makes people feel pain that gets absorbed!  
And you'll feel my wrath like you're coming down with the Blorbs!**

 **You're two dull minds whose distracted by junk!  
A money loving freak and guy who gets drunk!**

 **On gravy, chickens and buttered toast for crying out loud!  
So bow down to the king who always feels proud!**

 **[======]**

 **Eddy:**

 **Okay stop and listen for a while!  
Hear the raps from the guys with style!**

 **Hear out our rhymes, like jawbreakers so sweet!  
With the power to push you back to your defeat!**

 **We make millions doing the things we do best!  
So there's no need to put this to the test!**

 **Go off home you freaky green thing!  
Or we'll end your run with one little DING!**

 **[=====]**

 **Fawful:**

 **Seriously? Listen to this guy?  
His insults just go off track into the sky!**

 **He talks for himself while his friend is quiet!  
Going solo in this joke of a riot!**

 **It's all about the yellow, excluding the green!  
So let's just throw these two right off the scene!**

 **[=====]**

 **Ed:**

 **Woah now! Back off there dude!  
Going off track with the theme of rude!**

 **You put the awful in Fawful! You're one sour freak!  
But I'm here to attack with the words so sleek!**

 **My rhymes are smooth like a gravy river!  
Cold and bold enough to make you shiver!**

 **I may be dumb but I know how to rap!  
So go back to the race with your head full of sap!**

 **[=======]**

 **Fawful:**

 **Ooh! The two fight together at last!  
But it won't do any good in the present or past!**

 **I'll twist you around, in a tornado of flames!  
So enough with all of these ludicrous games!**

 **[======]**

 **Edd (Hops down onto the stage with a microphone in one hand):**

 **Oh no little green! Don't go wasting your breath!  
Or else you'll meet up with the verbal death!**

 **The words of this smart one, will fill you with gloom!  
We'll drown the whole Fawful, with your mustard of doom!**

 **All three Eds:**

 **Eddy: Don't walk down our path, it's deadly but steady!  
Edd: Or you'll feel the wrath of….**

 **Ed: Ed!  
Edd: Edd!  
Eddy: And Eddy!**

 **Edd falls down onto the ground while shaking around like a crazy man and lots of fireworks were fired into the sky.**

 **[=========]**

The crowd cheered as the rap came to an end and all three Eds and Fawful took a bow before Delbuo D cut into the group.

Delbuo: Woah! Woah! Woah! What in the name of the insane mind of an Ed is going on here.

CRACK! SLASH!

Tycho: (Holding the two crystals that were taken out of the now broken disco ball) Edd! We got them!  
Delbuo D: Oh no! It's not going to be that easy like last time!

Delbuo D fired lasers that cut the bridge in two sending the others down onto the ground and the crystals flew from Tycho's hands and into Delbuo D's hands.

Delbuo D: Got them! (Pointing them at the gang) Don't move or you'll be crystallised!  
Ed: Ed will save the friends!  
Delbuo D: What the?

Ed crashed into Delbuo D sending him into the centre of the stage and the crystals flew into Eddy's hands.

Edd: (To the crowd) Okay! That's it folks! See you next time! (To the gang) Let's go guys!

The gang left as fireworks went off everywhere as everyone left until only Delbuo D remained on the stage. He got up and groaned.

Delbuo D: Ugh. How can this get any worse?

A firework set off into the sky but was faulty and landed on the metal rope suspending the giant disco ball. It exploded and sent the disco ball crashing onto Delbuo D. He managed to crawl out unharmed but a chip inside of him was sent flying off when the disco ball hit him. Delbuo D blinked for a while before regaining sight.

Delbuo D: (In shock) Wow. I….feel…good. Okay. I feel…normal. Not evil. Weird. I feel like I've just been used by someone just to get something for them. I am…a robot. I'm just a pawn! I…need to think to myself for a while.

[====================]

The gang were inside the van travelling back to where the others were to drop Fawful back off.

Edd: Thanks for the help Fawful. (Turns to Ed and Eddy) Same to you guys.  
Eddy: No sweat! That was epic!  
Ed: Yeah! (Scratching his head) But there's just one thing that is bothering me.  
Squidward: Oh yeah. What's that?  
Ed: Who exactly won that rap battle?  
Reporter: Well (Turns to the cameras) there's only one way to decide!  
Everyone: (Facing the cameras) …  
Ed: What are we looking at?

[===========]

END OF EPISODE


	14. Ep 10: Level 3! The Hunt Is On

Togami: Oh what joy! I'm doing the intro. (Sighs) Alright. Let's just get this over with. On the last episode of the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style. More antics went off on the second floor as the teams searched for crystals keys! Lord Hater took on Gundam. Bloo touched an exploding snowman and Buford became a human flamethrower. Let's see what insanity Monokuma and Chris Mc-lame has in store for the teams this time in….I'm not saying it. (Walks away from the recording room) Someone else do it.  
Owen: Ooh! I'll do it. In…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[====================]

Ah, it was a quiet day today in the Cartoon Crafts Multiverse. And the Total Drama Platinum Palace was no exception. Birds were chirping on the outside walls, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear with no clouds. Al was peaceful….

….

….

CRASH! PWOOOF!

And the peaceful atmosphere was no more as a giant flame burst through a window of the second floor where the relaxation chamber was.

[================]

Baljeet: And that's why I said NOT to give Buford a drink.  
Bender: What? It was soda from that saviour guy or whatever.  
Coco: It's soda.  
Bender: (Confused) So?  
Baljeet: Soda is fizzy. Fizziness makes humans burp. Buford has a flamethrower inside his stomach.  
Coco: Soda plus fire powered Buford equals a fiery flame burp of destruction.  
Buford: Hey, I'm cool with it.

Everyone was inside the relaxation chamber eating breakfast and drinking some cans of soda and water bottles to get refreshed for the next challenge.

Lord Hater: So Fawful. Do you know who Mimi's next target is?  
Fawful: Mimi has the earthquake going on inside her mind so she will not be focusing her destructive schemes in the solo direction of a specific selection.  
Raimundo: Can someone translate? This guy makes less sense than Omi.  
Omi: Hey!  
Boo: He said that Mimi has a headache so she won't be focusing her plans on one team. Or any team.  
Isabella: Wow. You can understand him?  
Boo: Honey, I was a 400 year old ghost. I've seen a lot of people throughout my life so different types of pronunciation is no problem to me.  
Jack Spicer: Wait…..you're 400 years old!?  
Boo: (Annoyed) Yes. I am.  
Kamek: Let's not discuss age anymore. This show already has enough chaos going on while contributing to the main things in this type of series.  
Max: Like what?  
Kamek: You know. Love between friends, drama with other teams that have lost this race, insanity from specific teams and a massive range of characters and cameos. Just the usual stuff.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: I didn't know you were so in depth with analysing things.  
Kamek: I'm a wizard. Wizards have a lot of books.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[====================]

CRASH!

A gigantic elevator crashed through the floors of the relaxation chamber and once it opened up, it revealed Monokuma, Chris Mclean, Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure and Chef Hatchet who were waiting with no expressions on their faces except for Chris Mclean and Monokuma who were smiling.

Monokuma: Everyone enter the elevator! It's time to move to the next level.  
Kat: You know that thing just crashed through the floor. Aren't you worried about the damage and the amount of money it will take to fix this mess? There are bricks everywhere!  
Chris Mclean: Don't think about that. Just enter the elevator.

Everyone entered the elevator and the doors closed. The elevator moved up to the next floor but it took a while so everyone was listening to a cliché music track that sounded like music that would fit in an elevator. Everyone was silent as the elevator made its way up.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kim & Ron]  
Kim: Okay, that was like 15 minutes of complete silence. It was driving me mad!  
Ron: Silence isn't always a bad thing.  
Kim: Yeah, I know. I've always lived an action packed life though.  
Ron: Well nothing about this life isn't silent.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

The elevator came up through a circular hole that opened up and the elevator stopped on the third floor. Everyone got off and stretched their muscles due to the long-time standing in one place.

Monokuma: Welcome to the third floor!

Everyone looked around but they were confused at their surroundings. It looked like they were inside an aicent pyramid. The walls were gold and brown with relics that resembled Monokuma, Chris Mclean and other people from the series that they came from. They were inside a circular room but there were four halls to walk through that led to unknown rooms.

Monokuma: Alright then! Challenge time!  
Bloo: What exactly is the challenge?  
Chris Mclean: Simple but action packed! Pick a hall to enter one of the new sections of this floor and find a rainbow coloured pipe. Enter that pipe to reach the chill zone.  
Phineas: This sounds too easy.  
Monokuma: And this is where the action part kicks in! Our 'friends' over there willb e chasing after you with laser guns!  
Aoi: I didn't sign up for this.  
Chef: You get used to working with people like (Points to Chris Mclean and Monokuma) those two over there after a while.  
Monokuma: Now get to it! You have ten seconds before the chase begins!  
Jack Spicer: Seriously? This seems stupid! We should do something like….  
Monokuma: Five! Four! Three….  
Megan: No suggestions! Just run!

Everyone ran through the halls and they were divided into four groups and the others went after them with the laser guns.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Bloo: This is like when you don't show up at Fosters and all of those kids chase after me for adoption.  
Mac: I keep saying that I'm sorry when something comes up. (Crosses his arms and huffs) You don't need to keep reminding me of it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=============================]

[LOCATION: Fire Temple Area]

Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Todd, Maurecia, Fry and Bender ran through the first hall and ended up in a room full of rocky floors and grand temple stood out on its own with the pipe at the top floor. Lava was on the ground acting like sea at a beach.

Maurecia: (Waving an electronic miniature fan around) God it's hot in here.  
Todd: (Sweating a little) Can we share that fan?  
Maurecia: (Slyly) Oh we can share a lot of thing (dreamily) Todd!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Todd]

Todd: (Standing away from Maurecia who's attached the fan to her helmet so it's blowing at her face as she zooms around on her skates) I should be freaked out, but Maurecia has a certain tone that I have gotten used to. It's weird, but interesting at the same time.

[END CONFESSIONAL]

Bender: Hey look! (Points to the pipe) There's the pipe.  
Fry: Then let's get to it.

ZAP!

Lasers hit the ground right next to Fry, Bender and the others making them jump back. It was Yasuhiro who fired the lasers from one of the balconies in the castle.

Yasuhiro: Sorry. Just doing my job!  
Lord Hater: Whatever. Let's just storm into the castle!  
Wander: Yeah! Peepers buddy! Use your gun and fire back at the afro guy! Do it while riding Sylvia! We'll provide protection for all of us!

Wander got out a device and activated it while jumping onto Lord Hater's shoulders. Green force fields covered the two and Sylvia and Peepers as the two new frenemies dashed off into the castle while lasers disintegrated when they touched the force field. The frenemies laughed while Sylvia and Peepers had a disturbed look on their faces.

Sylvia: Kamek forgot to add bromances onto his list.  
Peepers: (Hops onto Sylvia's back and activates his gun) Let's just catch up to them before they get into trouble.

The two ran off with Maurecia skating through the rocky roads with Todd on her back. Bender broke a bit of the ground out into a rock and used it as projectiles and threw them at the lasers.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fry & Bender]  
Bender: Who needs technology when you have good old rock! (Plays air guitar) Rock baby!  
Fry: You know you are a robot right? You are technology yourself.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The gang reached the pipe but Yasuhiro caught up to them.

Yasuhiro: Hold it! I can't let you go that easily. We all love a good challenge.  
Maurecia: (Whispers to Todd) How do we stop him?  
Todd: (Quietly to the gang) He doesn't seem smart. Let's use basic trickery. (Out loud to Yasuhiro) Oh my god! Look!  
The gang: JUSTICE ROBO!  
Yasuhiro: (Turns around holding his laser gun) Aah! Where!?

But there was no robot there. Yasuhiro knew that he was tricked as the gang entered the rainbow coloured pipe and exited the area.

[======================]

[LOCATION: Drip Drop Harbour Area]

This was a completely different setting than the previous one. It was a harbour full of ships docked at a wooden deck. Phineas, Isabella, Crash, Coco, Buford, Baljeet, Kim and Ron were admiring the different navy coloured ships.

Coco: Wow. I know how to ride a jet ski but these babies are the grand warriors of the water!  
Kim: Boats are great but can we find this pipe and get out of here before we meet our laser based demise?  
Baljeet: We just need to get in the mood?  
Phineas: (Confused) In the mood?  
Baljeet: You know. Think like the show thinks! Think Cartoon Crafts! Think Cartoon Crafts! Everyone do it!  
Ron: I don't feel like….  
Buford: Do you want to die here?  
Ron: …..  
Everyone: Think Cartoon Crafts! Think Cartoon Crafts! THINK! CARTOON! CRAFTS!

And right after they all yelled that phrase, a gigantic pirate ship emerged from the waters of the Drip Drop Harbour. It was a massive, wooden structure that shone in the light.

Isabella: Nice décor!  
Crash: (Points up while making noises)  
Coco: What is it Crash? (Looks up) Aha!

Everyone looked up at the top of the ship where the crows' nest was and saw the rainbow coloured pipe.

Kim: The pipe of delight is within our sight! Let's get up there!  
Aoi: Hold it right there you scurvy scum!

Everyone saw Aoi Asahina pop up out of the ship and stood on it wearing a captain's outfit complete with a large pirate's hat.

Aoi: Now then, let us deploy the obstacles! Fire the cannons!  
Ron: (Confused) Cannons?  
Coco: (Scared) Cannons!  
Buford: (Excited) Cannons! Bring on the action!  
Aoi: You heard the brute! Fire away!

Loads of cannons popped out of different parts of the ship and they started to fire cannonballs at the gang. The dock started to break apart as the gang ran towards the ship to hijack it and get to the pipe. Kim flipped and hopped on and over each cannonball that was sent her way while Ron was running around and climbed up the loose planks of the ship to get aboard. Buford got a metal bat out of a box and hit all of his incoming cannonballs away while letting Baljeet get hit by some of them but Coco and Crash helped to stop that from happening and the three worked together to board the ship while Phineas and Isabella used spring shoes that Phineas made out of supplies in a nearby box to bounce onto the ship. Everyone boarded the pirate ship and circled around Aoi Asahina.

Aoi: Okay, so you got on board. You can't get me off though! I'm just doing the job of this series.

The gang got out metal bats and aimed them at Aoi Asahina who was starting to sweat with worry.

Aoi: Okay. I get it. Asahina out!

Aoi Asahina jumped overboard and the gang climbed up to the crows' nest and entered the pipe.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: Ah. Force abandon of someone's position. I love it.  
Baljeet: You are a weird man Buford.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

[LOCATION: Sandstorm Desert Area]

Kat, Ana, 9 Volt, 18 Volt, Sam, Max, Star and Marco were looking at a grand pyramid in a room full of sand on the floor. Even though it was a concealed room, the temperature was hotter than usual.

Kat: Ooh! This heat is like one of our intense training sessions in the ways of the ninja. Right Ana?  
Ana: Indeed.  
9 Volt: Ninja training aside, can we find this pipe? I'm sweating in this helmet?  
18 Volt: Then take it off.  
9 Volt: No! It's a part of me!  
Sam: Hey, don't worry kid. I know how you feel. I'm wearing a suit which is so hot right now.  
Max: Less talk, more pipe finding!  
Marco: Hey Star! Can you use your wand to find the pipe?  
Star: Leave it to me! (Takes out her wand) Magical ear propeller power!

Star fired a magical blast at Max making his ears spin quickly like a propeller and he started to fly up into the sky. Star grabbed onto his legs and the two flew up and hovered in the air until they saw the rainbow pipe inside a hole in the stone at the stop of the pyramid.

Star: We found it! It's at the top of the pyramid!  
Max: Great. Now stop using me as a helicopter!  
Star: Oh don't be a fussy bunny! It's not that bad!

And after that statement, Max's ears ran out of Star's magic and stopped spinning. The two gulped and fell onto the ground crashing into the others. They all groaned as they got up.

Marco: (Sighs) Okay. Pain aside, let's climb that pyramid.

CLICK! CLACK!

Everyone turned around and saw Chef Hatchet standing with his gun locked and loaded with an army of robotic soldiers.

18 Volt: Woah. He's a strict guy.  
Chef: Uh huh. I always stay serious in a situation. Now try to survive or get zapped into dust.  
Sam: Grumpy one aren't you? (Takes out his gun and Max does the same) But we know how to deal with situations like these.  
Chef: Now that's what I like to see?  
Star: See what?  
Chef: This seems like one big game to everyone here but some of the teams are actually willing to fight for survival. Things might seem virtual but they are real at the same time. Logic is nothing in this thing so live life to the fullest because you never know when your time is up here!  
9 Volt: ….  
18 Volt: …..  
Max: Can we fight already?  
18 Volt: You guys take out the robots! I got the big guy! 9 Volt!  
9 Volt: Got it! (Grabs Kat and Ana) This way girls!  
Kat: Woah  
Ana: 9 Volt!

The three kids ran up the pyramid. The robots began to fire but Sam and Max began to destroy them with their guns by putting bullet holes in their circuits.

Chef: Ugh! Got to do it myself!  
18 Volt: Not on my watch! Time to switch to real life!  
Chef: Is that how it will go? (Drops the gun and puts his fists up) bring it on!

The two tough, tall guys began to fight as their fists collided together. Sam and Max destroyed all of the other robots with Star and Marco assisting them.

Sam: Alright! To the pipe!  
Star: (Looks at Chef and 18 Volt) Should we help them?  
Max: Nah, he's got this!  
Marco: Besides. He wouldn't abandon his friend for no reason.  
Sam: Okay then! To the pipe!

The gang, minus 18 Volt, ran off to the pyramid and climbed up to the pipe and entered it.

[CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Star: I think it's great to stay back for the others!  
Marco: What do you mean?  
Star: (Giggles) I mean the little one likes those ninja girls. They're going to do something for them later!  
Marco: (Groans) Why is love so confusing?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

[LOCATION: Sky Citadel Area]

The final group was standing at a series of long metal bridges connected to podiums reaching up into what looked like an endless sky. There was also no solid ground making it look like an endless pit of blue skies and white clouds.

Mimi: Ah. At least this place doesn't increase my headache.  
Jack Spicer: Alright. We need to find a pipe but I don't see one on the ground.  
Bloo: There is no ground!  
Fawful: What about that gigantic representation of our progression over there?  
Megan: (Confused) What the? (Looks over and sees what Fawful was talking about) Oh!

Everyone looked far corner of the area and saw a massive rainbow pipe that was horizontal and merged into the sky.

Jack Spicer: okay, seriously? How it that possible? It's just in the sky with no support beams or anything?  
Raimundo: Just leave that to the unanswered list of questions.  
Megan: Let's just go over there!  
Omi: Yes dear friends and the green associates! Let us not waste time! The air is at the specific period we need!  
Everyone: …..  
Mac: Uh….  
Bloo: Can someone create an Omi dictionary!? I can't even think of those words in my head!  
Megan: Uh, I think he meant to say the sky's the limit.  
Omi: That too.  
Raimundo: Alright let's fly over there!  
Boo: How? This makes me feel like I want to be a ghost again just to float over there.  
Kamek: We just need to find a way to fly in our own creative way. Like those two over there.  
Everyone else: Huh?

Everyone looked up after hearing Kamek's statement and saw a hand-glider with two guns attached to the sides. The guns fired at everyone who scrambled to avoid getting shot. It was shown that Makoto and Kyoko were riding the hand-glider.

Makoto: This is surprisingly satisfying, excluding the guns.  
Kyoko: While hand-gliding seems like a calming activity, this situation isn't calm at all.  
Makoto: (Sighs) I know.  
Jack Spicer: Alright. Everyone fly over there! Activate your skills!

Jack Spicer activated his Heli-bot and grabbed Megan in his arms to carry their team over to the pipe along with Mac and Bloo who were clinging onto his legs. Boo and Kamek rode on Kamek's broomstick and circled around the gunshots being fired. Raimundo used his wind powers to surf around the obstacles into the pipe while Omi used his water to create a burst of water keeping him in the air as he entered the pipe and Fawful and Mimi rode Fawful's hovering device and shot holes through the hand-glider before heading into the pipe.

Kyoko: Oh, I hate this. This was Monokuma's idea.  
Makoto: Wait. Monokuma is a robot so why isn't 'that person' showing up and….  
Kyoko: Talk about the plot holes later!

The two fell down as their hand-glider was now broken.

[CONFESSIONAL: Omi & Raimundo]  
Omi: I feel bad for those two. They didn't deserve that.  
Raimundo: Yeah. It's that stupid bear's fault.  
Omi: And the creepy host guy.  
Raimundo: (Shivers) Yeah. Ugly or what?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===================]

The gang were still divided into their selected groups but they were face to face with climbing walls that was purple in different shades. Monokuma and Chris Mclean were sitting at the top of the walls at the chill zone. They were relaxing on large deck chairs while the others, minus Chef Hatchet, were trying to treat their injuries and stress.

Monokuma: Alright guys! Climb this wall to reach the chill zone!  
Chris Mclean: And don't be the last one here!  
Kyoko: They know that already!  
Monokuma: Stay quiet you lot!

The teams began to climb the walls to reach the chill zone. Some were climbing at record time while others were slower but a couple of teams were still at the bottom of the wall and they were concerned.

Kat: (Worried) Guys! 18 Volt hasn't returned.  
Ana: What do we do?  
9 Volt: Stay calm.  
Star: But he's your team mate.  
Marco: And a close friend too.  
Kat: Things are so intense right now!  
Chef: And let's make it more intense!

Everyone gasped as they saw Chef standing next to them with his fists at the ready.

Chef: Chef Hatchet doesn't go down that easily.  
Star: (Holds out her wand) Don't mess with us!  
Kat: (Gets her katana out) We can defend for ourselves!  
Ana: (Gets her katana out too) Yeah!  
Marco: (Getting ready to fight) You won't prevail!  
Chef: (Looks at 9 Volt) What about you?  
9 Volt: …..  
Ana: Don't mess with 9 Volt! He's a good friend.  
9 Volt: ….  
Kat: He wouldn't try to deceive us!  
9 Volt: …..  
Chef: If he's so god then why isn't he talking?  
9 Volt: …You know. Gaming and reality might seem different but the mind is connected to both. Mind comes up with crazy things and it makes everything alright for everyone.  
Chef: Where are you going with this?  
9 Volt: This…18 Volt! NOW!

18 Volt came crashing onto the scene and got Chef Hatchet in a tight grip making him choke a little.

Chef: Ack! Robots! Engage!

More robots came onto the scene and advancing towards the others.

Ana: Not these guys again!  
9 Volt: Don't waste your weapons! This is the last leg so let's go out with a bang!  
Kat: What the?

9 Volt planted a bomb and pushed Kat, Ana, Star and Marco next to it.

Kat & Ana: 9 Volt!  
9 Volt: it's our decision! Don't worry about it! See you up there!  
18 Volt: See you later!  
Kat & Ana: Guys! No!

BOOM!

The bomb went off sending Kat, Ana, Star and Marco up the climbing wall and they crashed onto the chill zone. Everyone else was already up there resting.

Monokuma: Aha! The leg is over!  
Kat & Ana: (Crying) No!  
Todd: What's wrong?  
Ana: 9 Volt and 18 Volt are down there and a bomb went off! T-They sacrificed themselves when they should have stayed in the game!  
Kat: T-They're gone!  
Buford: Then who is that climbing up the wall?  
Kat & Ana: Huh?

Everyone looked at the wall and saw 18 Volt climb up it with 9 Volt on his back. Chef also made it up and the three collapsed onto the chill zone. Kat and Ana ran up and hugged them.

Ana: Y-You're alive!  
Monokuma: And out of the competition!  
Kat & Ana: No!  
Chris Mclean: Yes! No exceptions!  
Marco: (To 9 Volt and 18 Volt) Why did you do that?  
9 Volt: Two reasons. Chef said to live life to the fullest and we wanted to give it our all with our heart.  
Star: And what is the other reason?  
18 Volt: The second thing is that we're done with this race. Chaos is something we already see a lot of in the games we play. Everyone else deserves to stay here longer. Give it your all and best of luck in the race. Especially you two ninja girls.

Kat and Ana tightened their grip on their hugs and kissed 9 Volt on the cheek.

Ana: We'll miss you.  
Monokuma: Okay. That's enough of the love. It's time to end this leg. Let's give it everything we got! It's ELIMINATION TIME!

[==========================]

Monokuma sat on his chair and slammed a button with his gavel and a picture of an 8-bit 9 Volt and 18 Volt was seen standing before being taken away by an 8-bit Monokuma and Chris Mclean.

GAME OVER  
9 VOLT & 18 VOLT HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED  
TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION!

[=====]

9 Volt and 18 Volt were standing on podiums and Monokuma and Chris Mclean appeared on a nearby balcony as commentators. Mechanical arms grabbed the two gamers and placed them on a skateboard and 18 Volt was given a boom box that was playing loud music as nearby curtains opened up revealing an obstacle course filled with crazy obstacles.

[GAME ON! GUIDED OUT OF THE SYSTEM]

A mechanical arm pushed the two into the course and the two gamers skated over a ramp and grinded off of giant coloured blocks and bounced off of different bumpers with stars on them. The two gamers were going around everywhere at high speeds before being thrown in the air and thrown off of their skateboards and the two got stuck in a green pipe. A mechanical arm with a giant red boxing glove appeared and spun around before smashing onto the two gamers sending them down the pipe and out of the game and the last thing that appeared onscreen was three letters.

T.K.O!

[==========================]

Monokuma: Ah! Simple satisfaction after a chaotic event. Let the despair flow through your body combining hope and despair together!  
Kat: (Sniffs) At least they aren't dead.  
Chef: Hey, I know it's rough and we were forced to obey those two's stupid rules but we all learnt something today.  
Ana: W-What's that?  
Chef: No matter what happens. You'll always have someone or something to make you happy so whatever choice you make won't be a bad one.  
Kat & Ana: R-Really?  
Chef: Uh huh.  
Kat & Ana: (To Monokuma & Chris Mclean) Then….we quit.  
Everyone: Huh?  
Kat: Yeah! We feel like 9 Volt and 18 Volt felt. We're done with this thing.  
Chris Mclean: Hey! Quitting isn't something you can just go with.  
Monokuma: Yeah! You're full of despair while in this game! You can't just…

Kat and Ana had their katana right near Chris and Monokuma's throats while having deep, red eyes.

Monokuma: Geez! No need to go insane!  
Makoto: You already crossed that line Monokuma.  
Monokuma: Whatever. Fine. You can quit, but you still need to go out in style so here we go again with everything we got! It's ELIMINATION TIME!

[====================]

Monokuma sat on his chair and slammed a button with his gavel and a picture of an 8-bit Kat and Ana was seen standing before being taken away by an 8-bit Monokuma and Chris Mclean.

GAME OVER  
KAT AND ANA HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED  
TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION!

[====]

Kat and Ana stood at each other's side on a rock in the mountains with a clear sky and a calm sea at the bottom of the mountain. Monokuma and Chris Mclean were on a dojo floating in the sky wearing male kimonos.

[THE NINJA RISE…..AND FALL!]

They both activated a button and lots of robotic ninjas appeared. The two girls got out their katanas as the robots advanced and the ninja girls slashed through each robot until they were sliced into pieces. The screen went black as white lines slashed through the screen to indicate the slicing that was going on. Kat and Ana stood on the mountain with robot pieces everywhere but the mountain started to rumble. It turned out that all of their slicing slashed the mountain into pieces as all of the rocky bits of the mountain fell apart into the water along with Kat and Ana but before they met a watery demise, they were saved by a flying white cloud with a face on it. The two were then seen floating away from the remains of the mountain with the words FIN written in the sky. Monokuma and Chris Mclean bowed in a way that said goodbye.

[======================]

Monokuma: All's well that ends well I guess!  
Star: (In a sad tone) Uh, I'll miss those four.  
Marco: (Puts an arm over her shoulder) It'll be alright.  
Megan: Yeah! We just have to do our best and try to survive this whole crazy show!  
Chris Mclean: And on that note, we've come to the end of this leg. We're down to the final fifteen and the atmosphere is so intense. See which team will fall next in the next episode of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[======================]

END OF EPISODE


	15. CCE Ep 4: Xiaolin Turnabout

On the last episode of Cartoon Crafts Elite!

Reporter: Music to everyone's ears!  
Squidward: And a beating added to my list of fears!  
Edd: A rap battle that was on par!  
Tycho: And two more crystals were ours!  
Shadow Saviour: And more crushing action, so we cheer!  
Everyone: And now…. NEW SHENANIGANS!

[=====================]

A blue and purple portal appeared in an unidentified location as the van popped out of it and landed in the mountains.

[INSIDE THE VAN]

Tycho: Uh, this place again?  
Reporter: What's wrong with this place? I like the world of Xiaolin Showdown.

The gang were once again inside the world of Xiaolin Showdown on the mountains that were near the Xiaolin Temple.

Edd: Well we have to stay here for now. Another crystal is here. My crystal scanner says it is around  
here somewhere.  
Squidward: So what's the plan? I mean, Delbuo D must be here somewhere.  
Edd: We suit ourselves up with weaponry, find the location where the crystal is and use any means possible to get it.  
Squidward: And what weaponry are we using?  
Edd: Just some special objects from that temple over there.  
Tycho: I'm lost at the moment.  
Edd: Three words. Shen Gong Wu.  
Everyone else: Oh!  
Edd: Now let's move down there before Delbuo D shows up and does something.

[=========================]

Delbuo D was sitting on the other side of the mountains staring at the magnificent view of the sky and lands. He was deep in thought at the moment.

Delbuo D: Ever since that last encounter, things have changed. I don't know what to do anymore. Should I stick to what I have been doing or should I go down a new path?  
Shadow Saviour: (Appears onscreen drinking soda from a teacup as the cameras zoom away from Delbuo D) Hello there viewers. This scene might not make sense to some of you so I'm here to explain the details. During the last event in the Cartoon Crafts Elite section, Delbuo D got crushed by a gigantic disco ball. He survived that event but his circuits got mixed up and his chip card got cracked. Now he's struggling between the good and bad side and he feels this way because he feels like Edd does. Maybe we can see some development in this episode. And now, back to the story!  
Delbuo D: (Sighs) A decision has to be made. I will confront the others and see what happens during the events. I fear that the gang and I will not be the only ones after the crystals. (Takes out the Thorn of Thunderbolt) But I'm prepared to use special weaponry to succeed.

[==============]

[AT THE XIAOLIN TEMPLE]

Inside the aicent Xiaolin Temple, there were two monks wearing their red outfits. They were sitting on a nearby, low wall. They were Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey, the Xiaolin dragons of fire and earth and close friends of Raimundo and Omi. They were currently resting as their friends were competing in the race and there were no new Shen Gong Wu to retrieve. Kimiko was listening to music on one of her many phones while Clay was carving something out of wood. All was peaceful….

BOOM!

An explosion went off in the building that held the Shen Gong Wu vault. This got Kimiko and Clay up on their feet as they were surprised.

Clay: What in tarnation was that!?  
Kimiko: Someone's trying to steal the Shen Gong Wu. But no one else should be interested in this type of plan right now and Jack Spicer is in that race thing along with Raimundo, Megan and Omi.  
Clay: Don't think about it. Let's just get over there and crack the skulls of whoever is stealing our stuff!

The two ran into the vault ready to unleash their powers but were confused as they saw people who they didn't know at all who were oblivious to them arriving. But we know them alright!

Edd: I really didn't want to use dynamite to open up the vault.  
Tycho: Hey, it worked!  
Reporter: Yeah, but it's a loud way to open things!  
Squidward: And what if someone hears this?  
Tycho: This temple is probably abandoned.  
Clay: You're wrong on that one buddy.

The gang turned around and saw Kimiko and Clay with angry expressions.

Squidward: Okay, today's lesson that we've learned is that to never listen to Tycho.  
Tycho: Hey!  
Kimiko: You've got another thing coming if you think about taking our Shen Gong Wu!  
Edd: Look! We can explain our situation!  
Clay: Alright. We'll listen.  
Reporter: Really?  
Clay: Yeah. You don't seem to be evil.  
Edd: Phew. You two are good guys as well. Okay, here's our situation. We….

[ONE LONG AND CHAOTIC EXPLANATION ABOUT THE LAST EVENTS OF THESE TWO SERIES LATER]

Edd: …And that's why we need the Wu. So, can we borrow them?  
Clay: …..Well that story sounds completely insane but we believe you. We've faced a lot of things like that.  
Squidward: So we can use your things?  
Kimiko: Sure, but we're coming with you to find this crystal. We don't want any funny stuff to happen. Betrayal is something that you shouldn't think of or we'll bring the pain.  
Edd: (Nervously sweating) Uh, ok. Thanks.  
Clay: Now, go on and pick ONE Shen Gong Wu each.  
Reporter: Ooh, this is like a shopping trip.

The gang entered the vault and the elite characters chose out one specific Shen Gong Wu.

Tycho: (Grabs a flower shaped object) What's with this plant?  
Clay: That's the Lotus Twister. It allows you to stretch your limbs around like rubber.  
Tycho: Hmm, like a weird role playing game creature. I'll take this one.  
Squidward: (Pulls out a ruby with spike on it) I like this one. It's something that Mr Krabs would own but I have it right now! Ha!  
Kimiko: The Ruby of Ramses. It levitates objects into the air.  
Reporter: (Pulls out a weird looking Wu) Why does this one smell like cobwebs?  
Clay: That's the Silk Spitter. It shoots out spider's webs that can be used in many ways.  
Reporter: So you can shut someone's mouth with it? (Excited) I'm using this one!  
Edd: And that leaves me with (Pulls out a shiny Wu with wings inside it) this one.  
Kimiko: Oh, that's the Wings of Tanabi. It allows you to fly in the air leaving a rainbow trail.  
Tycho: Alright so we got the Wu!  
Clay: You just say the name before you use the Wu and its special powers activate.  
Tycho: Good. Let's kick some butt with this stuff! I want to use this Lotus Twister (The Wu wraps around his left arm making him scared) in ACTION!?

Tycho's arms stretched around like rubber and wrapped around his body tying him up in knots. Everyone tried to not laugh at this scene.

Edd: O-Okay….he…..we might….need some…help with these things.  
Kimiko: Well don't worry about that. We can train you.  
Squidward: Wait, train?  
Clay: That's right pal from the waters.  
Squidward: (Groans) Great.  
Kimiko: What's wrong with that?  
Squidward: Its training. So that means…..  
Other Elite Members: INTENSE TRAINING MONTAGE!  
Squidward: (Sighs) I'll find us some music.

[========================]

[INTENSE TRAINING MONTAGE]

The gang were seen practising using their Shan Gong Wu. Edd stood on an open field and used the Wings of Tanabi to fly around. It was a rocky start as he was seen crashing a few times but he got the hang of it and flew in an arc creating a rainbow that stood over Reporter who was firing the Silk Spitter at targets. The targets got covered in web and Reporter gripped her fist in triumph but that caused the Silk Spitter to shoot web on her face blocking her view. Squidward used the Ruby of Ramses to lift up some heavy rocks high into the air and was happy that he was successful but he let go of his focus and the power of the Ruby of Ramses went off and a giant rock crushed Squidward but he was not dead and Tycho was seen with Clay who threw big chunks of the earth at him but Tycho used the Lotus Twister to twist and turn his way around them as he avoided the chunks. He was happy and raised his arms into the air but they got caught by a big eagle sending Tycho away flying.

[END MONTAGE]

[=====================]

Edd: Alright. We know how to use our Wu! (Checks the scanner) The scanner says that the next crystal is….right above us?

Everyone looked up and had wide eyes as they saw a castle made entirely out of multi-coloured crystals and minerals that did not contain any planetary energy.

Reporter: Okay, seriously. How did we NOT see that from the mountains. It's the main part of this story section!

BEEP! BEEP!

Lots of red and blue lights appeared out of the ground making that noise like a police group surrounding a criminal.

Tycho: (Covering his ears) What is this?  
Edd: My guess is that it's a plot hole detector. Reporter sweetie, try not to point out any more plot holes or the whole world might go down.  
Reporter: Okay. Let's just go!

[==============]

The gang were now inside the castle made out of crystals and minerals. They walked around a couple of halls until they reached the inner sanctum which was a circular room with the crystal floating in the middle of the room above a podium.

Squidward: Alright! Let's get this crystal before robot Sockhead comes by.  
Edd: You don't have to use my stupid nickname. Just call me…

BOOM!

A hole in one of the walls was made and Delbuo D walked onto the scene.

Tycho: Oh great. Another episode of mayhem. You're here for the crystal right?  
Delbuo D: (Angrily) Yes! (Changed to worried) I mean no! I mean…. I don't know!  
Reporter: Uh, are you ok?  
Delbuo D: I'm….having weird thoughts right now. (Points the Thorn of Thunderbolt) So let's just get this over with.  
Edd: Okay, he needs some sort of help but this will be just like old times, right?

BOOM!

Another hole was made in the wall as another figure stepped out and it was revealed to be…..

Everyone: (Minus Delbuo D) MR KRABS!?  
Mr Krabs: Hello dear associates! And Squidward.  
Squidward: What are you doing here?  
Mr Krabs: I had a feeling there would be treasure here and I was right. That crystal is mine.

BOOM!

Another hole was mad in the wall and another figure stepped onto the scene.

Wario: No! It's mine!  
Everyone: (Minus Delbuo D) WARIO?  
Delbuo D: What is this? A freak-show of a family reunion?  
Wario: I'm just here for the crystal. I don't want to kill anyone!

BOOM!

Yet another hole in a wall was made and another figure stepped onto the scene and this one was….

Everyone: (Minus Delbuo D) ….Wait. We don't know this one.  
?: The name is Mandy. I'm associates with Billy and Grim from this season and I want that crystal because they didn't win the million!  
Delbuo D: Okay enough cameos! Let's just fight!

Everyone ran to the crystal and it went back and forth from person to person who got tackled. Clay got tackled and the Fist of Tebigong fell onto the floor and the crystal landed inside it. The gang and the cameos (Minus Kimiko and Clay) grabbed onto the Fist of Tebigong causing it to glow.

Wario: Hey! What's with the glow?  
Kimiko: Oh boy. It's an eight way Xiaolin Showdown!

[=============]

After a long explanation, everyone understood what was going on.

Edd: So it's four against four with one Shen Gong Wu.  
Mandy: But I don't want to work with a dumb robot and two fat, greedy men.  
Wario: Hey!  
Mr Krabs: Hey!  
Edd: Look, it's us four against you lot. You don't have to work together alright.  
Wario: Understood.  
Clay: Wait. They don't have Shen Gong Wu to wager. Except for the robot guy.  
Mr Krabs: Well I guess I can wager (Pulls out the Eye of Dashi) this!  
Kimiko: Where did you get that?  
Mr Krabs: It looked valuable to me!  
Wario: Then I wager (Pulls out the Shroud of Shadows) this blanket thing.  
Mandy: (Pulls out the Star of Hanabi) I got this thing.  
Edd: Alright. Everyone has a Wu. The game is Last Man Standing. Last team standing wins the Wu and the crystal. Let's go…  
Every competitor: XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

[========]

The world went bright as each part of the crystal castle broke apart and reformed as circular platforms and walls with gaps in them around the circular platforms with an endless drop below. The teams were split into four groups with the two Eds facing off against each other. Reporter was against Many, Squidward was against Wario and Tycho was against Mr Krabs. Kimiko and Clay were on a podium made out of crystals.

Kimiko: Okay then. Let this showdown begin!  
Clay: GONG YI TAN PI!  
Everyone Else: ….  
Clay: That means get to it!

Everyone began to fight for survival. Edd and Delbuo D were facing off against each other.

Delbuo D: (Concerned) Alright….I got this. (Pulls out the Thorn of Thunderbolt) Let's see what you got! Thorn of Thunderbolt!

Delbuo D began to fire lightning bolts at Edd who ducked with his hat spinning around in the air.

Delbuo D Oh it's not going to be that easy. (Pulls out his Shen Gong Wu) Let's test your aiming skills to the sky. Wings of Tanabi!

Edd flew into the sky leaving a rainbow trails in random patterns as he dodged various thunderbolts. Edd flew past Squidward who was swerving away from Wario's punches.

Squidward: You're two slow fatty! (Squirts ink that blinds Wario) Blind and fat now.  
Wario: Grr! (Wipes the ink off of his face and gets his Shen Gong Wu out) Alright. Time to unbalance the fairness in this charade! Shroud of Shadows!

Wario disappeared from sight as he turned invisible making Squidward look around while being concerned.

Squidward: Hey! Where'd he…

BAM!

Wario's invisible fist collided with Squidward sending him away and flying past Reporter and Mandy who were in a dead heat. Mandy grabbed some chunks of earth and threw them at Reporter who ducked and avoided them. She got out the Silk Spitter and chanted its name before sending a web onto Mandy's face making her angry.

Reporter: Look! It's the combination of a hot tempered girl with a cold silky web!  
Mandy: Grr. (Flings the Star of Hanabi) Star of Hanabi!

The Star of Hanabi flew around the skies firing fireballs at Reporter whose eyes widened as she ran away trying to avoid the fireballs from the Star of Hanabi as it flew past Tycho and Mr Krabs who were staring at each other.

Mr Krabs: Alright shrimp! Give it your best shot! (Taps his armour abs) These armour abs are the toughest things under the sea and nothing will crack it.  
Tycho: (Pulls out a 12 sided dice) It's not that thing that needs to be protected. Watch and learn how brain triumphs over brawn.

Tycho threw the dice onto the floor and it rolled onto an 8. An anvil appeared above Mr Krabs' head and dropped onto it causing him to go down onto the crystal ground.

Tycho: The power of role playing games. You need to learn to think more creatively you stingy sour crab.  
Mr Krabs: Grr. (Gets up and holds the Eye of Dashi around his neck) Then let's change this to a more shocking match. Eye of Dashi!

Mr Krabs fired a strike of lightning that just skimmed Tycho's hair. Lot of lightning strikes were heading towards Tycho.

Tycho: Uh ho. (Hold out his Shen Gong Wu) Lotus Twister!

Tycho twisted his body into various shapes to avoid the lightning strikes that went through the gaps in his stretched positions. Lightning strikes flew over Reporter who was still avoiding the fireballs from the Star of Hanabi.

Mandy: Give it up! You can't avoid those things forever!  
Reporter: You're right…so let's try a different tactic. Silk Spitter!

Reporter ran up to Mandy while firing a web that attached itself to a crystal rock on the ceiling. Reporter pulled back the web and the rock broke into large pieces that trapped Mandy onto the floor.

Mandy: (Struggling to get up) Grr. How heavy are these crystals!?  
Reporter: Cold as your heart. But don't worry. (Runs away) You'll get a warm welcoming and then it will come to an end!

Mandy was confused but looked up and saw her fireballs coming towards her. They landed around her and melted a hole in the crystal platform that Mandy was stuck on and she fell down through the hole and was out of the game.

[MANDY OUT]

Reporter: Oh yeah! The mean girl goes down first! (Gets punched from behind but couldn't see who it was as she fell from the platform) Aah! Dang it!

[REPORTER OUT]

Wario: (Still invisible) Aha! Take that! (Gets hit by Squidward) Ow! How did you see me?  
Squidward: Dude. You literally smell like garlic!  
Wario: So?  
Squidward: I live next door to Sponge Bob and Patrick. Foul smells are an everyday thing to me. Ruby of Ramses!

Squidward levitated the Shroud of Shadows off of Wario making him visible again.

Wario: Hey! (Getting ready to punch Squidward) You're getting it now punk!  
Squidward: (Squirting ink all over Wario's feet) Sorry. This is your stop!  
Wario: (Off balance as he slips off of the stage) I hate undersea creatures now!

[WARIO OUT]

Squidward: Ha! The smart sense triumphs again. No one can get behind me that easily.

ZAP!

Squidward: (Gets zapped with electricity and gets shoved off the stage by Mr Krabs) Me and my big mouth!

[SQUIDWARD OUT]

Mr Krabs: Too much ego there Squidward! Got to stay focused! (Gets hit by a thunderbolt but doesn't feel anything and he turns to see Delbuo D) Was that supposed to hurt?  
Delbuo D: No. Just wanted to get your attention.  
Mr Krabs: Wait. We're on the same team!  
Delbuo D: I'm feeling weird at the moment and…..I'm my own man!

Delbuo D stretched his mechanical arms and grabbed Mr Krabs, held him up in the air and threw him off the stage.

Mr Krabs: Traitor!

[MR KRABS OUT]

Delbuo D: Okay. Now it's just me and….

CRASH

Edd crashed into Delbuo D and their Shen Gong Wu fell of the stage. The two were in a wrestling position with their arms pushing and pulling against each other.

Delbuo D: Get off of me! (Scared) I don't want to lose. (Smirks) You'll fall down.  
Edd: What's wrong with you?  
Delbuo D: I don't know!  
Edd: So, why are you trying to destroy us?  
Edd: I don't know. My creator said to destroy you for his profit. But then, during the concert yesterday, that disco ball dropped onto me and destroyed something inside me that made me…..evil.  
Edd: Well you don't always have to be evil. You're basically me right?  
Delbuo D: ….Yes.  
Edd: And I am someone who trusts friends right to the heart.  
Delbuo D: …..Okay.  
Edd: SO you don't have to be the bad guy just because you were created. (The two get up) So, trust us and we'll accept you as a friend.(Holds his hand out) Okay?  
Delbuo D: …  
Tycho: …  
Reporter: …  
Squidward: (Looking at a mirror before staring at the scene) …  
Delbuo D: …. (Shakes Edd's hand while letting out a teardrop of oil) Okay!

[=========]

The scene reverted back into its old form of the crystal castle and everyone was standing.

Reporter: Yay! It's all over!  
Edd: (Puts his hand over Delbuo D's shoulders) And we got a friend out of it.  
Delbuo D: ….yeah. Friends.  
Reporter: Cool. Now there are Two of you! Sweet!  
Squidward: Hey Delbuo D.  
Delbuo D: What is it?  
Squidward: Who is your 'creator?' We need to know about this creator if we want to take him down in case he strikes personally.  
Delbuo D: I don't know. He doesn't usually face me personally.  
Tycho: Well do you have a basic description of him?  
Delbuo D: Well all I know that he's a small work of evil who kept saying things about revenge while shouting 'I WENT TO COLLEGE!'  
Edd: ….  
Reporter: …..  
Squidward: …..  
Tycho: …  
All of them: Plankton!  
Delbuo D: (Surprised) Oh yes! That's his name.  
Edd: Ugh. He's at it again.  
Tycho: So what do we do?  
Edd: We continue to get the remaining crystals and then prepare for Plankton's attack. That is when we'll strike back and defeat him.  
Delbuo D: And I'll help too! With me on your team, we can track him and (Starts to glow) Uh, what's going on? (Shines brightly and then disappears from sight) Woah! Help!  
Reporter: Woah! Where did he go?  
Squidward: Where do you think?  
Edd: Plankton took him away. Back to his base, I presume.  
Tycho: We need to get him back. Who knows what he's doing?  
Edd: (Holds out Delbuo D's evil chip) Well with this little thing, we can track Delbuo D and find out Plankton's current base of evils.  
Squidward: So let's go and rescue him.  
Edd: Sure. We'll suit up with help from the Shadow Saviour.  
Kimiko: Well good luck then guys.  
Clay: We'll be rooting for you.  
Reporter: Hey, speaking of the Shadow Saviour. He's like the creator right?  
Edd: Yes.  
Reporter: So wouldn't he know where the crystals are? Why couldn't he get them for us? And how did the others know about the Shen Gong Wu? And…..

A large rumbling sound went off around the atmosphere.

Squidward: (Angrily) What did we say about revealing the plot holes?  
Reporter: Oops.

Lots of red and blue flashing sirens popped out of the ground of the crystal castle and the rumbling got even louder.

Edd: No more questions! Run!

Everyone ran out of the castle while jumping in the air with the fifth crystal in Edd's hand.

[=================]

END OF EPISODE 


	16. CCE Ep 5: Turnabout Rescue

On the last episode of Cartoon Crafts Elite!

Edd: Shen Gong Wu!  
Reporter: Battle with cameos!  
Squidward: A change of heart.  
Reporter: New friend disappears!  
Everyone: And now…. A NEW MISSION!

[================]

[LOCATION: ?]  
[TIME: ?]

The location was unknown but the scene was clear. There was a long circular table with five chairs and a large interactive whiteboard next to the chairs. Four of them were green while one was Red with dark orange arm rests. Squidward, Reporter, Tycho and the Shadow Saviour sat in the green chairs and Edd walked onto the scene wearing a uniform that generals of the army wear along with his usual hat that looks like a sock.

Edd: Alright troops! Before we begin this first meeting, does anyone have any questions?  
Squidward: Yes.  
Tycho: One important question.  
Both of them: Why, for whatever sanity we have left, are you dressed like that?  
Edd: (Annoyed) It's a serious mission that requires a serious attitude and look.  
Reporter: (Smiling) I think it makes him look even tougher.  
Edd: Aw, thanks dear.  
Shadow Saviour: Look, let's just get to the point. We all know what we need to achieve.  
Tycho: Freeing Delbuo D from Plankton.  
Edd: So we need to infiltrate Plankton's base of operations, find Delbuo D and destroy the place.  
Reporter: But how do we track down Plankton? He's not stupid so he wouldn't be hiding in the Chum Bucket.  
Shadow Saviour: Don't worry about that. I've already pin-pointed the location of Plankton's current whereabouts.  
Reporter: Cool! How did you find that information out?  
Shadow Saviour: I'm the Shadow Saviour. I know ALL about this place. But the plot, or what's left of it, cannot be spoiled or changed, so don't question it.  
Tycho: Okay, we go the location. What's the plan?  
Edd: (Opens up the interactive whiteboard to reveal a layout of Plankton's base) Here is the plan. Plankton is with Delbuo D in the main chamber but that is being guarded by a dark force field powered by chum. Do eliminate that obstacle, we need to split up and destroy the generators located in the five corners of the base. Once that is done, Delbuo D will be free and we take on Plankton and take him down! Let's roll out!

Everyone ran up to the van and entered it.

Shadow Saviour: Alright. Plankton's secret base is in space so check this out!

CLICK!

The Shadow Saviour pressed a button and the van transformed into a jet fitted for space travel.

Tycho: Sweet. It's like a fantasy game!  
Edd: Let's ride!  
Reporter: Five!  
Shadow Saviour: Four!  
Edd: Three!  
Tycho: Two!  
Squidward: JUST GO ALREADY!  
Everyone Else: …..  
Shadow Saviour: Well, that ruined the moment. (Grabs the controls) Let's go!

The gang sped off in the jet through a blue and purple portal and it disappeared after they entered it.

[================]

[LOCATION: Plankton's New Space Base]  
[TIME: 14:36pm]

Inside the central chamber of Plankton's new base, Delbuo D stood tied up to a chair as mechanical arms were adding wires to him to make him evil again. Plankton was in his mechanical suit typing away at a holographic keyboard.

Delbuo D: I don't want to be a part of you anymore!  
Plankton: Too bad! You were created by me and I will make you evil again.  
Delbuo D: B-But what about the others? They'll come and save me!  
Plankton: Please! There are five generators blocking the entrance to here and it'll take a miracle to destroy them. I have a new and improved army, so just sit back and let your creator take care of you!  
Delbuo (Lies back and sighs) Have it your way. But you'll be sorry.  
Plankton: How are they even supposed to know where we are? It'll take a shining hope to find this place!

[============]

[LOCATION: Outside the base]  
[TIME: 14:38pm]

The jet was floating in space just out of the base's sensor range so they wouldn't be connected.

Tycho: Wow. We didn't even get detected.  
Shadow Saviour: well Plankton has seen you lot before….but he hasn't met me.  
Reporter: So you're like a shining hope for us and Delbuo D!  
Shadow Saviour: You could say that. Now let's split up and destroy those generators!  
Edd: Ready team?  
Everyone: CARTOON CRAFTS ELITE UNITE!

[============]

[LOCATION: First Generator Room]  
[TIME: 14:45pm]

Two robots shaped like Plankton (but they were much bigger) were guarding the first generator. They had improved armour and they were alert at all times. But what they didn't know was that Edd was hiding behind a nearby pillar.

Robot 1: This job is so boring.  
Robot 2: I know what you mean. No one comes around here and Plankton's always so concerned about some people from a race. So, did you see that show last night?  
Robot 1: Yeah I did! I loved it when those soldiers came onto the scene and…

POOF!

A puff of smoke went off next to the robots making them jump. Edd appeared on the scene as the smoke died down.

Edd: Ta da!  
Robot 1: Woah! Who are you?  
Edd: You wanted something to happen and I' here to deliver!  
Robot 2: You can't just….. (His robotic eye widens) Wait. You look familiar. Master Plankton was complaining about all of the people who humiliated him in the race and he despised a squid and a guy wearing a sock for a hat the most.  
Edd: That's me! Edd is the name but Double D works just fine!  
Robot 1: You're an intruder! Alert the guards and destroy him!  
Edd: Not so fast! We need to end this quickly and save our robot friend, so…..

POOF!

Edd threw a smoke ball at the robots, blinding their view with purple smoke and then the lights went out. The robots screeched before silence occurred and when the lights came back on, the robots were disassembled into pieces and Edd stood proud with a screwdriver in one hand that was spinning. He walked up to the generator and placed lots of little sticky bombs on it and stepped back before igniting them and destroying the generator.

Edd: There we go. Nice and simple! Now onto the other creative scenes.

[=============]

[LOCATION: Second Generator Room]  
[TIME: 14: 52pm]

Robot guards with armours patrolled around the second generator. Squidward was stuck on the ceiling, hiding behind a horizontal piece of metal suspended in the air.

Robot 1: Reports have been coming about intruders invading the base. Guard the generators at all costs.  
Other Robots: Understood!

The robots all circled around the generator and had watchful eyes…..or eye on the scene. It's hard to tell with these robots. Squidward looked at the scene and was in a deep thought. He suddenly gasped as he got an idea.

Squidward: alright. Time to turn these robots on each other!

Squidward let out some drops of ink that landed on the floor next to two robots who looked at it and one of the robots sighed with annoyance.

Robot 2: Seriously? Letting oil out?  
Robot 3: What!? It was you, not me?  
Robot 2: Using the blame game is the most pathetic tactic of a soldier.  
Robot 3: Admit it or you're going down!  
Robot 2: Oh, it's on!

The two robot began to wrestle and the others watched the scene before shouting 'I'M IN' and fighting them in a wrestling match. Squidward knocked over the suspended metal and it fell and crushed the robots into pieces. Squidward hopped onto the scene and covered the circuits of the generator with ink causing it to spark and blow up.

Squidward: Ah, if only it was someone in particular.

[==========]

[LOCATION: Third Generator Room]  
[TIME: 15: 01pm]

Tycho was observing what was supposed to be robots guarding the generator but things didn't seem that way. The Plankton robots were dancing to techno music coming out of the generator. Tycho had an eyebrow raised upon looking at this scene.

Tycho: Huh? These must be some reject robots that are free spirited. Oh well, better get rid of that generator. And I'll do it in style! (Flips a fedora onto his head and grabs a suit and sunglasses) Let's dance!

[TRANSITION]

The robots were dancing to the techno music and were distracted as they moved from one foot, or mechanical boot, to the other. They didn't notice Tycho moonwalking onto the scene wearing the suit, sunglasses and fedora. Suddenly, the music was completely cut off and the robots were surprised by this and looked at the generator. They were surprised to see that the generator was disassembled into pieces. Tycho stepped out on the scene in his dancing outfit.

Robot 1: Hey! You messed up our groove!  
Tycho: Aren't you supposed to be guarding this thing? (Laughs) You're not very good robots aren't you?  
Robot 2: We're rejects who take peace man! Don't go brining violence into this.  
Tycho: So you're NOT going to alert Plankton of my presence.  
Robot 3: Well you ruined our fun, so OF COURSE we're alerting the master"  
Tycho: Okay then! (Cracking his knuckles) Then it's time to turn PEACE into PIECE!

[5 MINUTES LATER]

Tycho walked away from the scene in his normal attire. He walked away from a broken generator and robots that were disassembled into loads of small pieces.

[===========]

[LOCATION: Fourth Generator Room]  
[TIME: 15:06pm]

Robot guards were patrolling the fourth generator. Three of them have been destroyed so the defence systems had to be increased to protect Plankton's machines.

Robot 1: The scene has been guarded! Stand clear at all times!  
Other Robots: YES SIR!

They all stood next to the generator and things seemed silent until a soda can rolled onto the scene making the robots look at it.

Robot 2: What is that?  
Robot 3: Looks like a soda can.

The soda can started to flash red and blue lights.

Robot 4: It's flashing!  
Robot 5: Someone do something!  
Robot 6: (Gets a gun out) I'll stop it!  
Other Robots: NO!

BANG!  
BOOM!

A tidal wave of soda splashed out of the soda can after that robot shot a bullet through it. The soda fried the circuits of the robots and the Shadow Saviour rolled onto the scene.

Shadow Saviour: Too easy! Now to deal with this generator.

[5 MINUTES LATER]

The scene was lifeless as only metal parts remained on the scene.

[===========]

[LOCATION: Fifth Generator Room]  
[TIME: 15:08pm]

Robots were patrolling the generator that was suspended in the air by pipes. Reporter was observing the scene from afar. The robots had special equipment to detect people who tried to move close to the generator. Reporter was trying to think of a way to destroy the generator.

Reporter: (Tapping the microphone on her left cheek) Hmm. Why can't I think of a plan? I may not be as smart as my special Edd. I might not be as bold as Squidward. I mot be as strategical as Tycho and I might not be as stealthy as the Shadow Saviour but I can be strong on my own. Why is it so hard to think of a plan!? This is almost as bad as really loud feedback from a microphone. (Eyes widen and she smiles deviously) That's it! Time for these robots to break apart!

[5 MINUTES LATER]

The robots were alert with no distractions and everything seemed peaceful…

BTTTZZZZZZKKKKKKKKK!

A loud screeching sound echoed throughout the room making the robots drop their weapons and cover their hands over their metaphorical ears. Their circuits were starting to fry.

Robot 1: What is that atrocious sound!?  
Robot 2: I don't know but it's killing me!  
Robot 3: Someone find the source of this noise and exterminate it!  
Other Robots: WE CAN'T! ARGH!

The robots exploded into pieces along with the generator that blew up with a big bang and a large amount of smoke. Reporter walked onto the scene wearing red headphones and swinging her microphone around in circles.

Reporter: Yes! Score one for the girl!

[=================]

[LOCATION: Central Chamber]  
[TIME: 15:10pm]

Now we return to the central chamber where Plankton was standing looking at the screens and saw that the generators were destroyed.

Plankton: WHAT!? Grr! The generators are gone! I really need to make new robots. No matter, I'll be ready when those fiends come here. I will…

BOOM!

A part of the wall exploded and smoke came out of it and the gang walked onto the scene slowly like action heroes in a movie.

Tycho: Oh yeah! Here for the climatic finale!  
Plankton: Ugh. So we meet again.  
Edd: Yeah but we KNOW you won't win. We're here to rescue our new friend?  
Plankton: What? Delbuo D? Ha! Didn't he try and kill you all?  
Squidward: Yeah, but he was under your influence.  
Reporter: And we believe in him!  
Plankton: Well let's take a look at your 'friend' then shall we? Behold, Delbuo D!

CLICK!

Plankton pressed a button inside his suit and a platform rose from underneath the floor and Delbuo D appeared with metal weapon attachments on his arms and legs.

Reporter: What happened to him?  
Plankton: I've turned him into a gladiator! Now, destroy them!

Delbuo D started to walk towards the gang who slowly stepped back in fear. Edd noticed that Delbuo D was gone and there was a not in his hat.

Edd: Huh? Where's the Shadow Saviour?  
Squidward: Who cares?  
Reporter: Wait! Read the note!  
Edd: (Reading the note) From the Shadow Saviour. I have gone to set this base to explode but you need to connect with Delbuo D. That will bring him back to reality.  
Tycho: Connect to him?  
Edd: Connect to myself? (Gasps) I got it! Delbuo D!  
Delbuo D: …  
Edd: Listen. You are one of us! A friend now! And you can connect to everyone! Especially me! We are the same so you have my memories! Think back to those times and you see that you are not alone. We will accept you no matter what!  
Delbuo D: …..  
Edd: Think back!  
Reporter: Think back!  
Tycho: Think back!  
Squidward: Just remember the memories already!

The screen went into Delbuo D's eyes and loads of memories went through his mind. Memories of Edd's involvements in the Ed's scams throughout the years. Memories of his run through the first season of the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style. Memories of his friends and memories of him and Reporter together. Delbuo D stood still with silence before raising his arm and charging up his weapon.

Plankton: Ha! It won't work!  
Delbuo D: …I…am…..a…..

POW!

Delbuo D fired a blast that hit Plankton's suit.

Delbuo D: FRIEND!  
The Gang: YES!  
Plankton: NO! You are my tool!  
Delbuo D: (Pulling the attachments off) I am not your tool! (Pulls back his arm and knock Plankton out of the base) See you never!  
Plankton: (Screaming from afar) This isn't the end!  
Reporter: Yes! (Hugging Delbuo D) We're a full gang again!  
Edd: Yes and everything is fine!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Base: Warning! Self-destruct sequence activated! Base will explode in thirty seconds!

Tycho: Oh great!  
Squidward: Quick! Where did we park the jet?

PWOOSH!

The jet arrived in the hole where Plankton was punched out off and the Shadow Saviour was seen riding it.

Shadow Saviour: One free ride to safety! At your service!  
Squidward: Let's get out of here!

The gang got into the jet and zoomed out of the base as it exploded. They had their hand in the air as a victory pose.

Edd: A successful rescue indeed!

[==========]

END OF EPISODE


	17. Ep 11: Level 4! Hard Time!

Chef: Alright maggots, listen up! I'm only going to say this once so pay attention because this is what happened last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts style. Those thin stick teams got into an action chase on the third floor of the Total Drama Platinum Palace as they tried to avoid the survivors of Hope's Peak Academy and yours truly. There were hot and cold collisions between the teams but in the end, that stupid ghost boy and that Goth freak got too concerned with that green shapeshifting freak and they got eliminated. The final fifteen is here and the freaks are going to do hard time with this episode. See what carnage unfolds in…. THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! (Punches the camera causing the screen to turn grey) CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE! There, I'm done with that nonsense.

[=======================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Relaxation Chamber]  
[AREA: Salon]

Ah, the salon. A place for calm relaxation, quiet and a vacation from all the chaos that has been going on. And it's great for pedicures too! Some of the team members here definitely know that as most of the girls were in the salon getting all prettied up for the next leg of the race while talking to each other.

Boo: (Getting her hair washed) Wow. I can't remember the last time I went to a salon but I sure love being here!  
Kim: (Getting her nails filed) I know. Places like these are great for us girls. I was a bit shocked to discover that you were a girl.  
Boo: I know. The plain old Boo form makes it hard to decipher genders.  
Isabella: (Getting her hair brushed) Wait. So there are different types of Boo?  
Boo: Indeed. But describing all of them will take forever.  
Coco: (Getting a massage from a nearby table) Still, this place is great for destroying all of those nasty emotions we have during the race.  
Kim: Yeah. We all feel like that at times. But you have to agree that everyone here is to blame.  
Coco: What do you mean?  
Kim: I mean seriously! Everyone here is a freak. Even Ron and I could be classified in that section.  
Isabella: I think the word 'unique' would be better suited in this context.  
Kim: I'm not making accusations but it's like we're one big travelling freak show circus. There's a robot who's an alcoholic.  
Coco: He hasn't drunk any alcohol on this show though.  
Kim: Probably due to the age warning. Anyway, there's him. There's a skeleton freak who's staring a bromance with his so called 'enemy' and he has an assistant who has an eye for a head! There's that boy that acts like a brute and harms his nerdy friend.  
Coco: Hey! Baljeet isn't a complete nerd! But I agree with Buford's personality.  
Kim: Then there's that dog and rabbit who are destructive police officers who have no idea what the law ACTUALLY is! And that kid with that blue freak that looks like snot! (Sighs) I'm just saying this whole thing is weird.  
?: Can you stop the rambling? I'm trying to keep my hair dyed.

The girls looked over to see Jack Spicer and Megan in flexible seats. Megan had a sleeping mask on her face covering her eyes and she wasn't talking while Jack Spicer was getting his hair dyed making it as red as it could be while he was reading a magazine.

Kim: What are YOU doing here? This is a salon?  
Jack Spicer: So?  
Coco: So…girls only.  
Kim: What she said.  
Jack Spicer: Just because it's a salon doesn't mean it's only for girls. I like to keep my hair this colour and I don't see any signs here saying it's for girls only.  
Isabela: ….He's got a point.  
Kim: Whatever. Let's just relax before the race.

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: Hmm, that Kim girl is an interesting opponent. I mean, she acts like she's the most normal person here. Probably because she's human.  
Crash: Yabagaba.  
Coco: I know. (Sighs) This whole think is like an insanity mental home.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Kim & Ron]  
Kim: What? Of course we're the normal ones here.  
Ron: Everyone is unique but seriously, we've faced a LOT of freaks throughout our life.  
Kim: We're the best here because we're the ones with world threatening experience. I mean, no one can fool us!  
Ron: Yeah! Testify!  
[OUTSIDE THE CONFESSIONAL: Identity unknown]

A hand was seen with a tape recorder as Kim and Ron finished their confessional. The hand clicked on a button and then the hand moved back out of sight with the tape recorder still in hand.

[CONVERSATION RECORDED]

[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

[LOCATION: Central Chamber]

BING! BONG! BONG! BING!

Monokuma: (Onscreen) Attention competitors! Total Drama Platinum Palace has a public announcement to make. Make your way to the central chamber, pronto!  
Chris Mclean: (Onscreen) It's CHALLENGE TIME!

The screen went blank as all of the teams met up in the central chamber.

Buford: Alright, where's the challenge?  
Lord Hater: Maybe it won't be as bad as the others?  
Raimundo: Nope. Knowing this show, the plot device will activate right about….

A trap door opened up where the teams were standing on.

Raimundo: …now!

The teams fell through the floor while screaming all the way.

[CONFESSIONAL: Raimundo & Omi]  
Raimundo: (Sarcastically) Isn't life great?  
Omi: I think life is good right now.  
Raimundo: It's sarcasm Omi.  
Omi: Oh, I get it! Saying things like you don't mean it! Like, I accidently broke Raimundo's surfboard while practising basketball earlier.  
Raimundo: Yeah… Wait, WHAT?  
Omi: (Running away) Well it's time to make like a wooden forest and exit!  
Raimundo: (Chasing him out of the confessional) MAKE LIKE A TREE AND LEAF!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

[LOCATION: Dark Atmosphere]

Everything was dark as our teams got up and were trying to see their environment.

Mac: Where are the lights?  
Marco: We can't see!  
Buford: We can see that already!  
Todd: Wait. Like Raimundo said, the plot should activate right about (The lights come on) now!

Everyone saw that they were separated into groups of three teams in one area but the atmosphere was the same. It was a dull but strong atmosphere full of cells with glass blocking freedom but holes were placed in to allow for oxygen. Big TV screens appeared from nowhere and Monokuma's and Chris Mclean's faces appeared on them.

Chris Mclean: Welcome to the next challenge!  
Peepers: Alright, what are we doing?  
Monokuma: Welcome to….  
Both Insane People: THE TOTAL DRAMA DESPAIR PRISON!  
Bender: Prison!? Not again!  
Monokuma: Relax! This prison isn't for you. Our 'associates' are in here.  
Isabella: (Gasps) You trapped your friends down here!?  
Chris Mclean: Hey! We can do what we want! You're challenge is to enter the cells and get the signatures of our associates. Once you have three signatures, make your way to the big metal doors and go through them to reach the home stretch! That is all!

The TV Screens moved away and our teams ran off through the halls of the prison.

[=====================]

[LOCATION: A Wing]

Buford, Baljeet, Boo, Kamek, Todd and Maurecia were running along the ground floor on this wing. They all stopped at a cell. All of the cells had small holes but the glass was one way so the teams couldn't see through it but whoever was inside could see them.

Maurecia: Wow. Didn't think we'd be grouped forever.  
Buford: Hey, it's actually nice to be away from Coco for once.  
Baljeet: Hey! (Whacks Buford's head with a metal pipe) Stop hating her!  
Buford: Sorry. It's just nice to be away from your girlfriend.  
Baljeet: She's not my girlfriend. We're smart BFF's.  
Todd: Let's get back to the topic.  
Boo: Yeah, the jerks up above must have separated all of the friends but we need to enter this cell. But there doesn't seem to be a door.  
Kamek: No problem for the wizard. Stand back and allow me to progress! (Gets out his wand) Knockus Appearus!

A door appeared in the glass wall.

Buford: (Sarcastically) Wow. You made a door appeared. So magical! (His mouth magically turns into a locked zip) Mmmmmmmmmmm! Hmgph!  
Kamek: That should keep him quiet.  
Baljeet: This might be the start of a beautiful friendship.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Baljeet]  
Baljeet: Who knew that so many of these people could bring bad luck to Buford? I love it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[LOCATION: Inside the Cell]

The three teams entered the door and saw a peaceful atmosphere. It was so much bigger on the inside! There were trees and lakes with wooden bridges and homemade furniture. There was a big rock in one of the lakes and a girl with blonde hair and a green sweater was sitting on the rock meditating with birds resting on her hands while chirping.

Buford: Okay, is this a prison or a hotel?  
Boo: I like it. A silent atmosphere like a ghost.  
?: Greetings fellow competitors. Welcome to my humble abode. My name is Dawn.  
Baljeet: Why exactly are you here?  
Dawn: (Sighs) That evil devil Chris Mclean has imprisoned everyone from the series of Total Drama and Danganronpa. Such sad times, but there is a light of hope.  
Nagito: (From next door) Did somebody say hope?  
Dawn: Not now Komaeda! (Back to the gang) Anyway. I can see a future where everyone escapes and justice will be served to those fake frauds.  
Kamek: Fake frauds? What do you mean by that?  
Dawn: Well you should know that you'll soon be facing a great threat that can…..  
Buford: Blah, blah, blah. Listen hippie! We need autographs so can you sign them for us so we can get out of here?

Dawn was silent before snapping her fingers and after she did that, a swarm of hummingbirds attacked Buford making him scream and run around with his arms flapping around.

Baljeet: Man, I love this show!  
Dawn: (Signing three autographs) Here you go. (Opens up a hatch) Take this hatch down to the next cell.  
Todd: Thanks. (Watches Buford) Uh, should we go help him?  
Baljeet: Give it five minutes. I want to see who wins!  
Maurecia: My money's on the hummingbirds.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Buford]  
Buford: These people have NO respect for the bully here. I haven't even done any harm to anyone! Next leg, I'm going to cause some mischief to get back at everyone! (Cracks his knuckles) Oh yeah! It will be good!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

[LOCATION: B Wing]

CRASH! BANG! WHACK!

Lord Hater, Peepers, Crash, Kim and Ron were attacking each other through the halls of B Wing. Coco was leaning against the wall with Nekomaru, Duncan and Jo.

Jo: Wow, and I though Lightning had bad anger issues!

WHACK!

Nekomaru: Woah! A cinder block! I can't believe that was used!  
Duncan: Yeah that's going to leave a mark.  
Coco: I know….on lord Hater.  
Jo: I like the girl that threw that block. Reminds me of my strength!  
Nekomaru: Why are they so angry with each other?  
Coco: (Holds out a tape recorder) This was played out a few minutes ago. We found it as it rolled across the floor to us. (Activates the tape recorder) Listen.

 **[TAPE RECORDED CONVERSATION]**

 **Kim: I mean seriously! LoRD HaTeR is too FreAKy and he has a sidekick who has an ugly EyEBalL for a HeaD! And that orange Marsupial can't even sPeAk ENglIsH!**

 **[END CONVERSATION]**

Coco: And that's all.

The gang kept witnessing the others fighting as it continued to get brutal as they all had scars.

Coco: (Hands them some papers and pens) While they're at it, can you sign some autographs for us so we can progress?

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Coco]  
Coco: Okay, anger is something that can get easily exploited. Besides, I think we all know who is responsible for that event? (Coughs) Fawful and Mimi (Coughs)  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===============================]

[LOCATION: C Wing]

BOOM!

Explosions went off inside a cell as Jack Spicer, Megan, Star, Marco, Phineas and Isabella were running away from an excited Izzy who was playing one of her own games.

Izzy: Ahahaha! Come on maggots! I have the signed autographs in my pockets and all you have to do is snag them from captain Izzy!

The gang were hiding behind three rock statues of Izzy in various poses. The entire environment was like an expedition into a forest.

Phineas: I'm one for crazy adventures, but that girls is too cuckoo for me to handle!  
Isabella: I know (Gasps for air) how you feel, Phineas.  
Megan: It's times like this that I wish to be with Mac!  
Isabella: Aw! Young love!  
Phineas: Yeah…young love.  
Jack Spicer: Look we need to find a way to stop that girl.  
Megan: Yeah! We need to bring her down to earth.  
Jack Spicer: And how are we supposed to do that?  
Phineas: Hmm…..Aha! I've got it! Hey Jack, you always wear that jetpack right?  
Jack Spicer: it's called the Heli-bot and yes I always wear it. What are you getting at?  
Phineas: (Bends the mechanics of the Heli-bot with a screwdriver) Sorry, just needed some clean weaponry. Enjoy the flight!  
Jack Spicer: What do you mean by… (Blasts off into the air) THAT!?

Jack Spicer was sent flying around in the air as his Heli-bot was out of control due to Phineas' improvements. Izzy looked up at the scene and grinned.

Izzy: Oh yeah! That looks like fun! Room for one more?

Jack Spicer collided with Izzy and the two went around everywhere in the air before slamming onto the ground. Jack Spicer landed on his back with the signed autographs on his stomach and stars floating around his head while Izzy was buried into the ground wither legs sticking out and clearly shown to the cameras. The others walked up to Jack Spicer and were looking at him with sympathy and curiosity.

Marco: Uh hey red hair. You feeling okay?  
Jack Spicer: (Dizzy) I see stars! I'm in outer space!  
Megan: (Giggles) He'll be fine.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: Nice thinking back there but did you have to hurt that Spicer kid?  
Phineas: It's just the way we roll. I've already apologized to him.  
Isabella: Good. No harm done then.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Megan: You alright now?  
Jack Spicer: (With bandages around his head) Alright but still in pain. It's like an everyday Shen Gong Wu hunt.  
Megan: let's put this away and get some hot chocolate to keep calm.  
Jack Spicer: You get hot chocolate, I'm having some coffee.  
Megan: (Pouts) Aw, I want some coffee too!  
Jack Spicer: Give it a few years.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

[LOCATION: D Wing]

CRASH!

Fry: RUN!  
Bender: You don't need to tell me twice!

Fry and Bender ran from the scene of a gigantic cell where Mac and Bloo were sitting on seats with Aoi Asahina, Celestia Ludenburg and Ashley from the first season. They were running away from an angry Sakura Oogami as Bender was holding a briefcase of money stolen from the others. Wander and Sylvia were following from behind wanting to see the adventure and action.

Mac: Money. The root of all evil.  
Celestia: It's something that changes loads of people, but I'm one who handle large sums of money.  
Aoi: I hope Sakura doesn't accidently kill them.  
Ashley: Don't worry, this show won't kill them off like that. But despair and chaos is a major part of our lifestyles in this show.  
Celestia: I like your style little witch. We have so much in common. (Holds out a teacup of milk tea) Cheers for dark friendships?  
Ashley: (Tapping her teacup against Celestia's teacup) Cheers.  
Mac: Can we move on to the autographs now, please?

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Mac: Ever wonder if you're stuck with just filler instead of main focus points?  
Bloo: I don't even want to think about that. It'll give me a headache.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

[LOCATION: E Wing]

Welcome to the Total Drama Comfort chamber. This is where Total Drama characters come to relax away from being trapped in prison and the last three teams were trying to learn the interests of the characters while enjoying themselves with their own hobbies. Raimundo was surfing with Bridgette and Geoff who were making out while surfing together on one board. Fawful and Mimi were cooking with DJ while Fawful was chattering about creating a 'banquet of chaos' and Sam and Max were laying video games with Sam from the Total Drama series. It was a calmer setting than the other teams.

[CONFESSIONAL: Shadow Saviour]  
Shadow Saviour: What? Not all parts of this show are intense and dynamic. We aim for variety here!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=============================]

[AFTER EVERYONE GOT 3 AUTOGRAPHS]

Everyone was still in their allocated wings trying to find out where to go next.

BING! BONG! BONG! BING!

Monokuma: (From a loudspeaker) Ridonculous Race teams, this is a message for you so pay attention! If you want a way out…  
Chris Mclean: …then sing to open up the final stretch!  
Everyone: (Groans) AW!  
Chris Mclean: Just make some rhymes up and we'll open up the path to freedom!  
Bender: Aw whatever! Let's just get this over with. Yo, Ibuki! Drop the beat!  
Ibuki: (Placing a CD disk into a boom box) Alright! Here we go!

[INSERT RANDOM MUSIC HERE]

[==================================]

 **[SONG: Slamming Into Progression]**

 **[LOCATION: A Wing (Everyone is skating down the halls while avoiding security guards)]**

 **Maurecia: Welcome to the slammer! We're doing hard time!  
Boo: In a place with no grace where no one caused a crime!  
Todd: Going all around without a care!  
Baljeet: Look! Oh my, watch out for those stairs!  
Buford: (Bumping down the stairs) OW! POW! Stop this madness NOW!**

 **[LOCATION: C Wing (Everyone is hopping across the walls of the prison)]**

 **Jack Spicer: Hop along the walls to try to get free!  
Star: Feeling so sweet like we're in a shopping spree!  
Phineas: Hop and pop, don't try to stop!  
Isabella: Or else it'll end with on great drop!  
Marco: (Falling off the wall) Oh NO!**

 **[LOCATION: B Wing (Everyone except Coco were still at it while she was leaning against the wall)]**

 **The Gang: Slamming into progression!  
Coco: Throughout all the scenes where everyone is mean!  
The Gang: Slamming into progression!  
Coco: Going for gold while staying bold!**

 **[LOCATION: D Wing (Everyone is standing in spotlights in a dark atmosphere)]**

 **Mac: Separated from our friends, it seems like it will never end!  
Bloo: But soon the rules won't stay straight, they will bend!  
Bender: Bend-er! Baby! Woo!**

 **[LOCATION: E Wing (Everyone is in the water)]**

 **Raimundo: Let's just end this now and finish this leg.  
Mimi: No tricks, no jokes, no moments to beg.  
Max: Intense! Intense! The feelings so high!  
Omi: But we'll all sore right into the sky!  
Sam: Why?  
Fawful: We'll tell you why!  
Omi: Because we're….  
Every team: Slamming into progression!**

 **[END SONG]**

[======================================]

[LOCATION: Rooftops of the Prison]

The teams started to make their way to the rooftops of the prison where zip-wires were located. They all lead to the outside of the Total Drama platinum palace where Monokuma and Chris Mclean were waiting on the chill zone.

Max: Cool zip-lines! Us first!  
Sam: Away to the bottom!

Sam and Max headed down the zip-lines first followed by the other teams. Everyone except the teams from B Wing went down the zip-lines but they went so fast that the zip-lines burnt into oblivion as they crashed into the ground and rolled onto the chill zone in a big pile. Kim, Ron, Crash, Coco, Lord Hater and Peepers made it to the rooftops and saw there was no clear way down.

Coco: Oh great. Your insane antics made us late to secure a safe spot.  
Peepers: Hey it was YOU who argued against us.  
Lord Hater: Yeah! I'm a perfectly normal skeleton person. There was another one in this show before too!  
Ron: let's just get this over with. This whole thing is whacky and I'd just like to spend some time away from this plae.

ZAP!

Lord Hater zapped Ron's hair making it all burnt.

Kim: Hey! Don't ruin my boyfriend's hair.

WHACK!

The two teams got into a fight leaving Peepers with Crash and Coco.

Coco: So how do we end this?  
Peepers: Easy! (Pulls out a green cube) I saved this thing for emergencies.

Peepers activated the cube and it formed a green ramp that led to the chill zone.

Peepers: let's slide down to victory!  
Coco: Then down we go!

The gang pushed the fighting group down the ramp as they rode down the slide. The other teams saw them coming and before they got out of the way, they crashed into the teams and everyone ended up beside the chill zone except for the three teams from earlier. Crash and Coco were on the bottom of the chill zone followed by Lord Hater and peepers and Kim and Ron were on the top.

Monokuma: the leg is over and according to today's results. Kim and Ron are eliminated.

Lord Hater: YES!  
Kim: Ugh, whatever. This whole freak show is not cool and I just want to go back to Middleton now.  
Monokuma: Okay, then let's give it everything we got! It's ELIMINATION TIME!

[====================================]

Monokuma and Chris Mclean appeared next to a button and slammed it with gavels showing an 8 bit version of Kim and Ron being dragged away by 8 bit versions of Monokuma and Chris Mclean.

[GAME OVER. KIM AND RON ARE ELIMINATED. COMMENCING THE ELIMINATION PROCESS.]

[====================================]

Kim and Ron were seen on a podium with confetti blasting everywhere. All was glorious until the atmosphere went dark and the podium split into two sending Kim and Ron onto two chairs attached to a track. They were strapped in without a clear escape and the hairs were sent across the track.

[ALL POSSIBLE MEMORIES]

The chairs were sent through different areas designed like the memories of the adventures of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They went through a laser grid with narrow escapes as the chairs twisted around and around. They went past locations with monkey idols and huge apes in armour. Loads of environments were shown before the chairs came to a halt at the end of the track and the edge fell apart sending the two lovers down into a jet that closed up with them inside. The jet blasted off into the sunset leaving smoke shapes in the form of hearts. Monokuma and Chris Mclean were witnessing the scene from a nearby café with glasses of wine as they tapped them in celebration.

[==========]

Monokuma: Oh past sorrows, spread around causing grief to the teams.  
Coco: (With the others around Fawful and Mimi) Alright, why did you get rid of those two?  
Mimi: Pardon?  
Coco: We found a tape recorder that made them get angry at everyone.  
Fawful: Alas, that antic wasn't from us.  
Boo: You expect us to believe that?  
Mimi: Why should we eliminate them? They aren't a threat to us and we barely know them.  
Everyone Else: …  
Isabella: well they DO have a point.  
Coco: Then who got them eliminated?  
Megan: (Hugging Coco) Don't worry about it. We will miss them with all of our heart.  
Coco: Thanks, Megan.

[CONFESSIONAL: Raimundo & Omi]  
Raimundo: What is this, a race show or a sitcom?  
Omi: I know. Everyone is in boiling water right now.  
Raimundo: Hot water.  
Omi: That too.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: Nice heart-warming moment there. Although it makes me feel a little sick.  
Megan: Hey, people should stay calm in this atmosphere. But those who disregard others should face punishment for their carless remarks.  
Jack Spicer: (Confused) What are you getting at?  
Megan: Well just consider this. (Giggling) Sometimes the truth is more mysterious than you believe!  
Jack Spicer: …..Wait. (Eyes widen) YOU'RE the one who deceived Kim and Ron!?  
Megan: (Claps her hands) Correct.  
Jack Spicer: But why?  
Megan: Kim made comments about a lot of team members…..including my sweet Mac. Sometimes you have to fight to solidify your love. Besides, sometimes it's fun to be a little crafty.  
Jack Spicer: So you fabricated Kim's words into a tape recorder to frame them from verbal abuse and cause them to lose the million dollars?  
Megan: …Yes.  
Jack Spicer: (Hugs Megan tightly) That's so sneaky! I'm proud of you! There IS some evil in you after all!  
Megan: (Coughing) Yay. Now I understand the phrase 'love hurts.'  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Chris Mclean: Well that was interesting. Now we….

BOOM! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

An alarm went off as everyone locked inside the prison escaped from the prison due to an explosion that went off creating holes in the walls. The people in the prison circled around Chris Mclean and Monokuma with angry glares.

Monokuma: Hey! Who broke you guys out?  
?: We did!

Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw…Candy and Grenda!

Candy: We're back!  
Grenda: And with a vengeance!  
Duncan: Enough happy moments! (Cracks his knuckles) Let's get these thugs!  
Chris Mclean: Wait a minute!

The members of Total Drama and Danganronpa attacked Chris Mclean and Monokuma in an epic rumble while our remaining teams watched and laughed.

Chef: Well, one more team leaves but another team returns! Fifteen still remain in this game with events that won't be lame! See what carnage unfolds in the next episode of…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[================]

[LOCATION: Unknown]

?: Stay calm for now teams. Soon, you're time will be up! HAHAHAHA!

[================]

END OF EPISODE


	18. CCE Ep 6: A Mystery Of A Turnabout

On the last episode of Cartoon Crafts Elite!

Delbuo D: I was rescued!  
Reporter: Rescue team!  
Edd: Base generators destroyed!  
Squidward: GET ON WITH THE NEXT EPISODE ALREADY!  
Tycho: Geez, take a chill pill dude.  
Everyone: And now, A NEW MYSTERY UNFOLDS!

[=================]

[LOCATION: Krusty Krab]

Ah, the Krusty Krab. The world famous undersea restaurant where sea creatures go for a 'decent' bite to eat. Today was a normal day so far, the customers were eating Krabby Patties with Mr Krabs at the register and Patrick was working in the kitchen. Mr Krabs was holding a power crystal and admiring it.

Mr Krabs: Yes. This crystal I 'found' will be a great source of income! I can sell this for SO much money! After all, who is going to stop ME!?

CRASH!

A hole was made in the wall next to Mr Krabs and a big Plankton shaped robot appeared behind him. The customers screamed and ran away from the Krusty Krab. Mr Krabs tried to yell at the robot but was smacked into the other side of the restaurant as the robot stole the crystal away from him and fled from the scene by flying up into the air creating a hole in the ceiling. Patrick was seen in the kitchen on his face with a bruise on the back of his head.

[=================]

[LOCATION: Mung Daal's Catering Company]

Mung Dall and Chowder were in the kitchen making some delicious desserts. It was getting dark outside but food had to be made in this place.

Mung Daal: Chowder, we need some icing for this cake. Do you know where you put the icing?  
Chowder: Inside the closet.  
Mung Daal: Thank you my apprentice! (Walks to the closet and opens it) Now we can….ARGH!

A Plankton robot was in the closet holding a crystal in one hand and punched Mung Daal into the wall with the other.

Chowder: Mung! Don't hurt my mentor you brute!

Chowder bit into one of the robot's mechanical arms but the robot threw him away and blasted a hole in the wall and exited the scene with a power crystal.

Mung Daal: Oh boy, Truffles isn't going to like this.

[==============]

[LOCATION: Endsville, Billy's House]

Grim was sharpening his scythe on a big revolving wheel with blades on it. Billy was playing videogames as usual and all seemed peaceful.

BOOM!

A hole was made in the ground as an explosion went off and a giant Plankton robot appeared from the ground making Billy jump back and fall behind the couch.

Grim Reaper: Hey! Watch where you pop up form! (Slashes the scythe at the robot) This scythe is a one of a kind thing!

The robot just grabbed the scythe with Grim holding onto it and slammed Grim around the room until he broke into pieces with his skull being trapped by a prison of bones.

Grim Reaper: Damn it!

The robot disappeared underground and wasn't seen again.

[================]

[LOCATION: Cul-De-Sac]

The Cul De Sac was full of chaos as a Plankton robot was roaming the streets with a crystal in one hand. The kids, minus Edd, were running away from laser blasts while Ed was still on the scene. Ed charged into the robot sending it back a bit but the robot slammed him into the ground and then ran away from the scene with a power crystal.

Ed: (Dizzy and in the dirt) Dirt tastes funny.

The robot running away from the scene got closer to the camera with its green eye glowing until the cameras went green due to a close up. Then, the screen went black.

[====================]

[ONE INTRO LATER]

[====================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Jet]

The jet was riding across a rainbow coloured sky. The gang were taking a short vacation after collecting five crystals. The Shadow Saviour was flying the jet with Delbuo D next to him in the passenger seat while the others were resting in the back. Squidward was reading a magazine while Edd and Reporter were resting together with Reporter's head resting on Edd's lap and Tycho was reading Manga comics. Everything was calm until….

RING! RING! RING!

Squidward: (Dropping the magazine) Ack! Why is that phone so loud? You need to fix the volume on that thing!  
Edd: Don't be a drama queen. (Answers the phone) Hello, Edd speaking, how can I help you? (Listen to the person on the other line) Ed, what do you want? (Surprised) Really? Ok, we'll look into it.

RING! RING! RING!

Edd: Hold on Ed! Someone else is on the line. (Switches over) Hello? Mr Krabs?  
Squidward: What does that crab want now?  
Edd: Sh. (Listens) Really? You too? (Hears whining and sighs) Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can.

RING! RING! RING!

Tycho: (Raises an eyebrow) Another one?  
Edd: (Sighs) Hello? The Grim Reaper?  
Reporter: It's THE Grim Reaper?  
Edd: (Listens) You have the SAME problem too? (Sighs) We'll get there as soon as we can.

RING! RING! RING!

Edd: (Annoyed) Really!? Hello? (Listens) Mung Daal huh? (Sighs) Let me guess, you got attacked last night. (Listens) Yes, I know. It's just a hunch. We'll be there soon. (Hangs up the phone) Well, we've got a situation to sort out.

[==========================]

[5 MINUTES LATER]

Squidward: Alright so what you are saying is that there are FOUR Plankton robots running amok in different worlds and they are stealing power crystals?  
Edd: That's the plot of this thing. So let's go sort this thing out!  
Reporter: But how will we know where thee four robots are?  
Edd: That's not the main focus at this point. We need to analyse the situations and investigate this thing. Only through a thorough investigation and deductions shall we uncover the truth.  
Delbuo D: Yeah The Double D Detectives!  
Squidward: (Snickers) With their girlfriend secretary. (Gets hit on the head by Reporter's microphone) OW!  
Reporter: Don't be so rude.  
Squidward: Okay. (Rubbing his head) Message delivered.

[===============]

[LOCATION: Cul-De-Sac]

The gang arrived in the Cul-De-Sac and it was one messed up atmosphere. The roads had holes in them and no one was outside playing, but there was a big fort made out of steel and cardboard boxes with the words 'Fort Ed' written where the front entrance is. Edd and the others walked up to the entranced and knocked on the door.

Ed: (Opening up a little hatch at the front door) Password?  
Tycho: Password? We we're not informed of a password.  
Ed: Then you must be evil robots of Plankton! (Closes the hatch) Go away.  
Edd Ed, it's us! Edd and the gang!  
Delbuo D: I got this. (Knocks on the door) Ed!  
Ed: (Opening the hatch again) What?  
Delbuo D: Chickens.  
Ed: Password accepted. (Opens the door) Guys! (Grabs all of them inside and closes the door) Come in! Quickly!  
Edd: Now why didn't I think of that!?  
Delbuo D: Don't worry, we're the same so you thought of it too.

[=================]

[LOCATION: Fort Ed]

The gang sat down at a long rectangular table where Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy were seated. The whole place looked like an underground bunker where soldiers would hide for safety and strategy planning. But it was here where the investigation was to begin.

Edd: Alright let's start with the basics. What happened when the robot attacked?  
Rolf: Rolf remembered it like it was yesterday. Rolf was out on the farm collecting the usual vegetables when a Plankton robot appeared.  
Kevin: It started to attack the streets and everyone tried to defend the Cul-De-Sac but the robot was too powerful.  
Jimmy: It threw everyone away but Ed managed to knock it back a bit.  
Sarah: He isn't useless after all.  
Nazz: But the robot struck back and stole some sort of crystal.  
Squidward: A power crystal. Should have known.  
Reporter: So all we need to do is wait for the robot to strike back and then see if we can expose the truth.  
Ed: Yeah! Let's get strategical!  
Edd: Uh thanks for the offer Ed but we can handle this ourselves.  
Ed: But I can help!  
Squidward: Listen Ed, this problem requires a lot of intelligence so it's best if you stay out for your own safety.  
Ed: (Saddened) Alright. (Leaves the room) I'll be alright.  
Rolf: So when will the robot strike next?

CRASH!

Ed was sent back into the room as a Plankton robot entered the scene with a power crystal in its pocket.

Rolf: It has returned!  
Tycho: And it has the crystal!  
Kevin: Attack and defend the fort!  
Reporter: And try to snatch the crystal too!

And so the first battle began! Sarah and Jimmy went with Ed who took them to a safe room while the others fought the robot. Nazz kicked the robot's eye a few times before the robot threw her away. Rolf got behind and got the robot in a deadlock and Kevin used a baseball bat to deliver some deadly blows to the robot. The robot glowed brightly exposing hot heat that made Rolf let go of the robot due to burning and the robot blasted off away from the scene but dropped the power crystal and a gas tank fell from the robot and landed on top of Squidward.

Squidward: (Groans) Why me!?  
Reporter: Don't feel so negative. (Picks up the crystal) We got the power crystal.  
Tycho: (Picks up the tank) And….a helium gas tank?  
Delbuo D: Now that's strange.  
Kevin: What? Robots could use helium.  
Edd: True, but Plankton doesn't use helium in his designs. So why does that robot have helium gas tanks?  
Ed: But the robot fled from the scene and it doesn't look like he'll come back.  
Squidward: Good, because we have three more places to check out.  
Rolf: We'll hold down the fort while you investigate.  
Nazz: See you around.  
Reporter: Bye! Off to the next world!

[================]

[LOCATION: Krusty Krab]

The gang entered the Krusty Krab and saw one interesting scene. The tables and barrels were everywhere and a Plankton robot had Mr Krabs, Sponge Bob and Patrick against the wall in fear as it was holding a mechanical gun. It wanted the power crystal that was in Sponge Bob's hand.

Mr Krabs: For the last time, we're NOT handing over the crystal.  
Robot: …..  
Patrick: Somebody help!

Delbuo D sneaked up to the robot and tapped it's shoulders making it turn around. Delbuo D punched the robot's eye causing it to stop glowing. The robot ran into the kitchen and then a loud CRASH sound occurred. The gang rushed into the kitchen but saw that he robot disappeared from the scene and created a hole on the floor.

Sponge Bob: Wow. The robot is weird.  
Squidward: (Takes the power crystal) I'll take that.  
Reporter: Why is the robot causing so many problems?  
Delbuo D: Maybe it's something else.  
Tycho: What makes you say that? It's a PLANKTON robot.  
Mr Krabs: I get what he's talking about. The only time Plankton's robots attack here is when Plankton wants to steal the Krabby Patty formula.  
Edd: But in this case, the robot only wanted the crystal.  
Squidward: That's not all. Look!

The gang looked at Squidward who was pointing to the hole. Everyone looked through it and saw a bunch of glow sticks in the basement.

Mr Krabs: Glow sticks!?  
Sponge Bob: We didn't order glow sticks.  
Edd: Maybe the robot needed these glow sticks.  
Reporter: But why would a robot need glow sticks?  
Patrick: Just think positive. The robot fled, just like before so things are ok for us.  
Tycho: Well things seem alright so onto the next world!  
Squidward: (Sighs) Two down, two to go.  
Edd: (To Delbuo D) Hmm, I'm starting to get a hunch.  
Delbuo D: Me too and I think it's the same hunch as yours.

[=================]

[LOCATION: Endsville, Billy's house]

BOOM!

Explosions went off as Grim and Billy were hiding from a Plankton robot that was firing at the scene of Billy's house. The gang arrived and saw the scene and decided to take action. Delbuo D hopped onto the robot's shoulders causing him to spin around.

Delbuo D: Edd! Come up with a plan!  
Edd: Hmm. (Gasps) I got it! Reporter! Tycho! Activate operation Squid rope!  
Squidward: Squid what now! (Gets stretched by Reporter and Tycho) Ow! Hey!

Reporter and Tycho used Squidward as a rope and crashed Squidward into the robot making it fall over and the explosions just suddenly disappeared.

Grim: Disappearing explosions? What the heck is going on?  
Robot: (Starts to sweat and flies away) Ngh.  
Billy: Cool! The robot talked and sweated!  
Edd: Robots don't sweat Billy. Just as I thought. Something is weird.  
Grim: I guess it wanted (Pulls out a crystal) this thing.  
Tycho: (Takes the crystal) Another one!? What is going on here?  
Delbuo D: Edd and I have some theories but we need to check the last place to confirm this thing.  
Billy: (Feeling down) Wow. Being smart must be a great thing. Well hope you have fun. (Holds out a projector) Here, you might need this for evidence.  
Delbuo D: (Takes the projector) A CGI projector? Thanks Billy. It might be useful. Onto the last scene!

[================]

[LOCATION: Mung Daal's Catering Company]

The gang entered the building and saw Schnitzel fighting against a Plankton robot with Chowder and Mung Daal hiding against a counter. The gang got down besides the counter.

Squidward: Ugh. You guys have this problem too.  
Mung Daal: What does this robot even want with us! All we have is this (Holds out a power crystal) Sugar Sapphire that Chowder found.  
Chowder: Yeah!  
Edd: (Takes the crystal) It's not a sugar sapphire, it's a power crystal. (Sees Schnitzel and the robot in a deadlock) Ugh, let's end this quickly. Reporter, want to take this one?  
Reporter: (Holds out a sharpened microphone) On it!

Reporter broke up the two fighting machines of rock and metal and slashed the robot. It spilled out a drop of two liquids. One red and one brown. The robot panicked and ran away from the scene.

Reporter: Ha! Those robots won't be stealing any more crystals now!  
Edd: (Observing the liquids and smells them) Aha! Delbuo D, thinking what I'm thinking?  
Delbuo D: Indeed. We've got this case solved.  
Everyone Else: REALLY?  
Delbuo D: Yep. And it's time to set a trap!

[=================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Substations]

The gang gathered up Eddy, Sponge Bob, Grim Reaper and Mung Daal and were ready to set off their plan. Reporter and Edd were holding a camera and started filming the guys mentioned before.

Eddy: (Next to a pile of crystals) Wow. So many crystals! We've hit the jackpot!  
Mung Daal: With this many crystals, Plankton won't beat us! I can even get back at Endive!  
Grim Reaper: Let's see those robots try to stop us now!  
Sponge Bob: let's all cheer for our victory! One! Two! Three…..

POW!

A Plankton robot hopped out of the large portal of the substations and saw the others and their plan and knew he'd been tricked.

Edd: Don't even try to mess with us. Why don't you ALL come out?  
Robot: (Snaps his fingers) Fine.

Three more robots hopped out of the portal and the four robots got ready to fight. They started to fight with the gang who blocked every attack and Delbuo D got to a control panel.

Delbuo D: Time to end this!

Delbuo D activated a switch that activated a giant magnet that got all of the robots suspended in the air.

Robot 1: let us down!  
Delbuo D: Okay! Whatever you say!

Delbuo D released the magnet causing the robots to fall onto the ground in a pile and groan in pain.

Mung Daal: Do robots…groan?  
Edd: Nope. Which means they're NOT robots at all!  
Everyone Else: (Minus Delbuo D) WHAT!?  
Delbuo D: You see, these 'robots' were trying to steal crystals, but not for evil. They wanted to get the crystals…to help us.  
Everyone Else: (Minus Edd) HUH?  
Squidward: So the question is, WHO are they?  
Edd: Well I do have to admit this is slightly my fault. After all, (Takes off one of the robot's heads to reveal….Ed!?) friends do whatever it takes to help other friends.  
Eddy: ED!?  
Delbuo D: I know, it's shocking. But Ed said that the robot was gone from the scene and he said HE'LL won't be back. Implying that the robot had a gender.  
Reporter: But wait! He was at the Cul-De-Sac when the robot attacked. He had an alibi.  
Edd: He did. In fact, all of our friends did. And that's when it came into focus! (Takes off another robot's head to reveal…..Patrick!?) The robots had to be more than one person.  
Sponge Bob: (Gasps) Patrick!?

Delbuo D takes off a third robot head to reveal….Billy!?

Grim Reaper: Billy!?

And the fourth robot head was removed to reveal…Chowder!?

Mung Daal: Chowder! How could you?  
Ed (Sighs) Fine you got us. How'd you figure it out?  
Edd: Well Ed, the clues led us to one conclusion. When the first robot dropped a helium gas tank, suspicions began to unfold. But glow sticks, CGI projectors and the two liquid substances sealed the deal.  
Delbuo D: Because those two substances, were blood and gravy and we only know ONE person who love gravy in this show.  
Ed: You got it in one. We found robot suits and used them to steal crystals.  
Billy: of course we couldn't provide the weaponry so we used CGI projectors to make it look like explosions went off.  
Patrick: Glow sticks were used to make the eyes of the robots glow making it look like a working Plankton robot.  
Chowder: But I guess our thick minded attacking gave us away in the end.  
Ed: And to make sure we had alibis, each of us stayed in our home worlds. While one of us was in our home world, another one dressed up in the suit and attacked the scene. If more than one robot appeared, our theory might have collapsed.  
Squidward: But why did you do it?  
Edd: I think I can answer that one. Remember when Ed felt down after we declined his help.  
Ed: We felt like we weren't smart enough to help so we decided to take matters in our own hands and try to fool everyone while framing Plankton. And we would have gotten away with it if it weren't for….  
Squidward: Save the reference. We get it.  
Ed: We just wanted to prove we could be smart too.  
Eddy: Well you certainly fooled me.  
Mung Daal: Me too.  
Sponge Bob: I like the plan.  
Grim Reaper: I was fooled and I've seen every trick in the undead book!  
Edd: So, where are the crystals you stole?  
Chowder: let's show them guys.  
Ed: Sure.

[==============]

[LOCATION: Fort Ed]

The guys showed the others their secret crystal stash…..and it was a BIG one! So many power crystals were piled up together. Everyone in the gang had wide eyes and wide open mouths.

Tycho: Cool! With this many crystals, we'll take down Plankton for good!  
Eddy: So many crystals!  
Mung Daal: Well I guess we can go home now, it was great seeing this.  
Grim Reaper: Let's split up then.

After a few minutes, the guys left for their home worlds leaving the gang with Ed and Eddy.

Edd: well Ed, you may be a strong bone-headed man, but you've gained my respect as a smart genius.  
Ed: Yeah! High five Edd!  
Edd: Oh no.

Edd ducked out of Ed's strong hive five and Ed accidently smacked Reporter in the face.

Ed: Ah! Sorry Reporter.  
Reporter: (Having a brown liquid drop from a cut on her head) Its alright Ed.  
Edd: Wait. You're dripping a BROWN liquid, Reporter.  
Reporter: (Sweats) I-I do? Weird.  
Squidward: Now that you're talking about her, Reporter was acting more violent than usual. Even towards ME!  
Reporter: What do you mean? I'm Reporter!  
Edd: No you're not. The real Reporter hasn't been with us since day one.  
Reporter: (Cries) Edd! I AM Reporter!  
Edd: You are a type of Reporter. A robotic Reporter made by Plankton.  
Reporter: (Gasps) How can you say that? Accusing me of being a robot! We're OVER!  
Everyone Else: ….  
Reporter: (Confused) What?  
Edd: Reporter wouldn't break up with me like that. She'd be calm and considerate.  
Reporter: But I…..  
Edd: (Placing his hands on Reporter's hands) Don't worry Reporter, We're going to make a second rescue and we're going to TAKE PLANKTON DOWN! But for now, it's goodbye Retroper.  
?: R-Retroper?  
Delbuo D: I understand it. (Charges up a blast) See you soon Reporter.  
Retroper: (Gets shot by the blast and short circuits) Ow. Oh man.

BOOM!

The fake reporter exploded into pieces making the other guys, minus Edd and Delbuo D, gasp.

Squidward: Woah! Didn't see that one coming.  
Edd: Enough time stalling. (Holds up a cup of tea) We've got a second rescue to make and this time… (Smashes the up into pieces) It's PERSONAL!

[==============]

TO BE CONTINUED 


	19. CCE Ep 7: One Intense Turnabout

On The last episode of Cartoon Crafts Elite!

Tycho: Robots and crystals and lies!  
Edd: Oh my!  
Delbuo D: Our friends just gave us a surprise!  
Edd: Oh my!  
Ed: Reporter was gone for a long time!  
Edd: Oh my!  
Squidward: Oh my! We're out of Wizard of Oz references! New episode starts now!  
Eddy: let the second rescue commence!

[==================]

[LOCATION: Unknown]

Reporter's eyes opened wide as she gasped and was alert of her surroundings. She was inside a large glass cylindrical container in a lab full of pipes and chemicals everywhere with computers and other gadgets. Reporter noticed a figure near the main computer.

Reporter: Hey! Where am I?

The figure revealed itself to be Plankton in his mechanical suit that was re-built after the last encounter.

Reporter: Plankton!? What are you up to this time?  
Plankton: Just securing some crystals. The others managed to get a lot of crystals and they are going to deliver them to me or else this will be the LAST day you'll see.  
Reporter: (Crouching with fear) Please hurry and save me Edd. I'm counting on you!

[==============]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Elite Jet]

The jet was zooming through the skies at an incredible speed. Edd was driving the jet with anger and determination while Delbuo D, Squidward, Tycho, Ed and Eddy were in the back clinging onto their seats with concern.

Eddy: Uh Sockhead, you think you can calm down?  
Edd: NO!  
Ed: Wow, he's REALLY angry.  
Squidward: Well his girlfriend IS being held hostage by Plankton. Who knows what he's doing to her after what he tried to do to Delbuo D!  
Tycho: I don't think he wants that to happen.  
Edd: It WON'T happen. If Plankton lays one mechanical finger on Reporter, he's going to see the white light to heaven.  
Eddy: (With wide eyes) Wow. I've never seen this side of Edd before!  
Delbuo D: Well he has had a lot of stress built up inside him due to past failed scams.  
Edd: Enough talk, we're here!

The jet stopped outside a castle that was mechanical with Plankton's face everywhere. The castle had three crystal tower generators with armed guards everywhere. The gang looked at this tense atmosphere and everyone, except Edd, had worried looks.

Ed: Wow. Plankton sure went all out on this one.  
Edd: We're still prevailing here! I have a plan!  
Eddy: Which is?

Edd got out a large board with the plan detailed on it.

Edd: Alright, there are three generators powered by crystals. There are six of us, so we'll divide into groups of two and destroy each generator. Once they are destroyed, we storm the castle, rescue Reporter and beat Plankton until he won't make another evil plot again. EVER!

The other guys looked concerned for Double D's emotions.

Squidward: Okay after this, we're getting Edd to a psychiatrist.

[======================]

[LOCATION: First Crystal Generator Tower]  
[TEAM: Ed & Eddy]

Ed and Eddy were staring at the first generator tower from afar. There was a massive generator with a large crystal powering it. Robots were everywhere patrolling around the perimeter with guns and lasers.

Ed: Cool, this is like an infiltration mission.  
Eddy: Stay focused Ed! Sockhead is serious about this mission so we CAN'T fail.  
Ed: So what do we do?  
Eddy: Easy, one of us acts as a distraction while the other destroys the generator. So good luck with the distraction Ed!"  
Ed: Wait, what?

Eddy pushed Ed onto the scene making the robots look at him making Ed nervous but he took a deep breath and calmed down.

Ed: Hello there fellow robots! It is I! The crazy Ed who dances!

Ed began to dance making the robots confused. He was wiggling around everywhere doing a series of moves that were too complicated to describe. After five minutes, Ed finished dancing and held his hands in the air.

Ed: TA DA!

The robots were silent before getting ready to fire as they got their guns in position and were about to fire.

BOOM!

Ed and the robots turned around and saw that the generator was destroyed with smoke coming out and the crystal in pieces. Eddy came onto the scene with sticks of dynamite in his hands.

Eddy: Dynamite. Always an action packed solution!  
Ed: (Walks up to Eddy) Cool! So now what?  
Eddy: (Sees the robots with their weapons set to fire at them) We run! (Rubs the dynamite sticks on Ed's head making them ignite) RUN!

The two Eds ran from the scene with the robots chasing after them. Eddy threw the dynamite sticks behind him and they landed next to the oncoming robots causing an explosions that sent the robots away with the Eds being sent flying as they posed like they do in action movies.

Eddy: I love our shenanigans!

[=============]

[LOCATION: Second Crystal Generator Tower]  
[TEAM: Edd & Delbuo D]

The second generator tower was being guarded by more robots than the first generator tower robots. Edd and Delbuo D were hiding in the next room. Edd was drinking a calm cup of herbal tea.

Delbuo D: Feeling better?  
Edd: Yeah. I needed to calm down. So, let's formulate a strategical plan.

[ONE STRATEGICAL PLAN LATER]

The robots were patrolling around the crystal generator with great concentration. Just then, the crystal started to lose its powerful glow. The robots were concerned and they went around to the back of the generator where Delbuo D was situated. He was operating a small power draining device.

Delbuo D: Hello fellow metal mates! (Sees the robots aim their weapons at him) Now, now. No need for violence. Let's have a calm session. Like ice skating. (Sees the robots looking confused) Allow my friend to demonstrate.

The robots looked confused and turned around where they saw Edd on ice skates but the knives on the bottom were made out of crystals. Edd skated around the robots who tried to smash him with their mechanical fists but they missed and Edd left a glowing purple trail on the floor which made the robots float into the air. Edd and Delbuo D got lots of cardboard boxes and after that, Edd snapped his fingers which caused the robots to fall into pieces and land inside the boxes. After five minutes, Edd and Delbuo D left the scene where there was a broken generator and lots of taped up boxes with robot parts inside them.

[====================]

[LOCATION: Third Crystal Generator Tower]  
[TEAM: Squidward & Tycho]

Squidward and Tycho were observing the third and final generator tower and were looking at the robots that were scanning the scene non-stop to prevent the last tower from being destroyed.

Squidward: Alright, so what's the plan?  
Tycho: Well since the other two towers are destroyed, these guards will be alert 24/7. We need some sort of way to take them apart.  
Squidward: Destroy the robots before destroying the generator. Too much repetition going on here my friend.  
Tycho: Maybe we could destroy the robot's circuits. We just need to find a frequency strong enough to fry them.  
Squidward: Frequency, eh? (Pulls out his clarinet) Time for another performance from yours truly!  
Tycho: Oh brother.

[5 MINUTES LATER]

The robots were still patrolling with great focus on the scene. They scanned around the room but couldn't detect any intruders yet but their senses went off after the entire room went black. The robots' eyes (Even though they only have one eye each) glowed brightly as they ran around the generator trying to protect it. Suddenly, a spotlight appeared from afar revealing Squidward in a tuxedo with his clarinet in his tentacles.

Squidward: And now, a masterpiece performance from Squidward Tentacles. Thank you very much.

The robots began to aim their weapons at Squidward but they were disrupted by the sound of amplifiers being plugged in by Tycho who was nearby Squidward. Tycho was backstage wearing earmuffs that matched the colour of his sweater.

Tycho: Alright, the speakers are set up. Let them have it Squidward!  
Squidward: Right away!

Squidward attached a megaphone to his clarinet and began playing a tune that to him was a masterpiece but to everyone else was like hearing claws scratching on a chalkboard. The robots started to fry as they dropped their weapons and began to malfunction due to the painful noise emitting from Squidward. The robots began to fall apart into pieces before exploding. The generator exploded along with the robots and Tycho ran up to Squidward.

Tycho: Good work there Squidy!  
Squidward: Thanks and don't call me Squidy! (Confused) Uh, why are you wearing those earmuffs?  
Tycho: (Sweating slightly) Uh, because they match my sweater. Moving on now!

[====================]

[LOCATION: Central Chamber]  
[TEAM: Everyone]

BOOM! CRASH! RUMBLE!

Ah, the sound of a hole being made in a wall is an interesting yet normal sound to hear on a daily basis in this setting. The gang burst through the wall and saw Plankton at one of the control panels and Reporter in her glass prison.

Reporter: Finally! The main event has arrived!  
Plankton: Ugh, do you guys know how long it took to create those generators?  
Squidward: Depends how many words it takes to write your speech.  
Plankton: Enough of the fourth wall breaking! Let us commence battle modes!  
Tycho: This seems too simple. What do you have in store for us?  
Plankton: I'm glad you asked Tycho. You see, the basic power crystal contains planetary energy which can be used to enslave a planet, but I'm not like a certain yellow villain. I like to see the sides of the crystal. The power extracted from a crystal can be used in two forms. A good light form and a dark, sinister form. Of course we know which side I'm using and I'd like to test it out so behold! (Pulls out two dark crystals attached to his mechanical arms) The power of despair towards you!

Plankton fired dark energy from the crystals which swirled around the boys sending them into a mental state as they were frozen in space and time as the world from their mental view went purple.

[==============]

[LOCATION: Dark Mental World of Despair]

Each of the boys was separated into their own kind of despair. Tycho was tied up as he was faced with a series of bad outcomes in role playing games and other game genres. Edd was sent into a vision of a world full of filth and loneliness. Delbuo D was all alone trapped in a robotic coffin all by himself making him scared. Squidward was sent into a world full of familiar, annoying laughs from Sponge Bob and Patrick.

Squidward: Ugh. So original guys!

Ed was sent into a world full of soap, shampoo and signs showing that buttered toast, chickens and gravy were banned forever making him scream and Eddy was sent into a world where money and jawbreakers were being burnt and he couldn't do anything as he was tied to a pole. All of the boys screamed in their mental states with fear.

[=============]

[LOCATION: Central Chamber]

Plankton: Ha! Cool dark power if I do say so myself!  
Reporter: (Annoyed) Ngh! You think you're so tough Plankton.  
Plankton: Well what are you going to do about it then, little girl?  
Reporter: (Her eyes turn white as they glowed) Oh you're just using dark energy. Let's see the energy of light and hope break through!  
Plankton: What!? No! You can't use it!  
Reporter: Your hate powers the dark side, but our determination and hearts power the light side! And I've got a lot of hope and love in me Plankton! Boys! Keep feeling hope towards me and everyone else out there in the race! I know you can break through! I BELIVE IN YOU!

White light shot out of Reporter in multiple directions causing the glass to shatter and the light was sent into the boys who were still frozen.

[==============]

[LOCATION: Dark Mental World of Despair]

The boys were still screaming until they saw a bright light appear. Reporter appeared in the mental world in a white dress, bright glowing white eyes and golden rings around her wrists.

Reporter: Do not fear boys, for I am the light of hope that will set you free. Tycho! You may be a sneaky player from time to time but the strategy and dedication o the team makes you strong and gain my respect! YOU ARE ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

White light shot through Tycho making his world dissolve and Tycho was set free as he raised his right fist in the air.

Tycho: ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

Tycho was set free from this world.

Reporter: Delbuo D! You were manipulated by your master but you have made us proud of yourself with your change of heart! You will always be a friend of us! YOU ARE ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

White light shot through the robotic coffin and through Delbuo D making the coffin shatter and Delbuo D spin around up into the sky.

Delbuo D: ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

Delbuo D was set free from this world.

Reporter: Squidward! Annoyance and suffering is a major part of your life but through skill and intelligence, you have achieved great things! I will always respect that! YOU ARE ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

White light shot through Squidward making the laughs turn into screams as the voices died down into nothingness and Squidward posed in position with his tentacles ready to defend.

Squidward: ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

Squidward was set free from this world.

Reporter: Ed! Being the thick headed one in the trio of Eds has made you feel like you are useless but you have a strong mind with tactics and random ideas that can help us in any situation! It's something that impresses all of us and we love you with all of our hearts! YOU ARE ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

White light shot through Ed making his world turn into a happy world of white light and his favourite things as he stood like a guard ready to do his duty.

Ed: ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

Ed was set free from this world.

Reporter: Eddy! Scamming and deception has made you a sneaky player but loyalty from your friends and your dedication has made you a strong ally with great things coming your way! YOU ARE ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

White light shot through Eddy making him feel successful again as he had his hands against his sides as he grinned.

Eddy: ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

Eddy was set free from this world.

Reporter: And Edd! Oh, sweet Edd! You have made one of the biggest impacts on everyone especially myself. You made me feel happy in the world as we share the bonds of an unbreakable couple and together we will triumph over any obstacle! YOU ARE…..

Edd placed his hands against Reporter's hands making her blush. He was already free from his world.

Edd: WE…are with the light of hope! And you…are the angel of courage and support! MY wonderful angel!  
Reporter: (Cries white tears of light) Edd!

The two kissed causing a white light to engulf everyone. Everyone was set free from this world.

[=========]

[LOCATION: Central Chamber]

BOOM!

A white light was sent around the entire castle base destroying all of the controls and making Plankton's suit lose its power but Plankton was still alive. The white light died down and the gang stood proud.

Edd: And this is proof that we can triumph over you Plankton. It's over.  
Plankton: It's over! For this round!  
Eddy: What do you mean 'this round!?'  
Plankton: The dark energy isn't over yet! I will be back but for now, I leave you with a tough situation.

BEEP!

Plankton's suit changed into back up power mode and transformed into a body suit bomb with scanners attached to the shoulders of the suit.

Ed: A BOMB!  
Plankton: Indeed! This bomb will set off if one of you humans or sea creatures or whatever takes a single step. I'm about to activate a teleportation device to send me out of here! I get the last laugh and you will all die here!  
Edd: Ngh!  
Reporter: You have no soul!  
Tycho: What do we do?  
Ed: It's over!  
Eddy: Can ANYONE stop this!?  
Delbuo D: …

[DELBUO D'S MIND]

Delbuo D: No human or sea creature can stop that bomb. But a robot can be an exception. There's only one move that can stop that bomb but it will be the ultimate sacrifice! Should I go through with it?

[FLASHBACK]

Reporter: Delbuo D! You were manipulated by your master but you have made us proud of yourself with your change of heart! You will always be a friend of us! YOU ARE ONE WITH THE LIGHT OF HOPE!

[END FLASHBACK]

Delbuo D: (Crying with joy on the inside) They will be friends with me no matter what. I know what I need to do!

[REAL WORLD]

Delbuo D: Guys!  
Tycho: What is it Delbuo D?  
Delbuo D: I know what to do!  
Eddy: You do? Then do it!  
Delbuo D: I will do it but it will end up with the ultimate sacrifice.  
Reporter: What do you mean by…..

Delbuo D ran past the gang and changed his left hand into a sword and sliced it through the bomb causing it to spark and crackle. Delbuo D used his right hand and grabbed Plankton through the glass head of the robotic suit.

Plankton: What are you doing!?  
Delbuo D: Ending this! For both of us!  
Edd: Wait! DELBUO D! NO!  
Delbuo D: It's the only way Edd!  
Ed: What's going on Edd!  
Edd: No human or sea creature can stop that bomb but a robot can! But it means both the bomb and the robot…  
Delbuo D: Will be gone!  
Ed: NO! You can't!  
Delbuo D: There's no time for words! Run! Get out of here!

The gang were silent but slowly nodded and started to run out of the building. Plankton was still stuck in Delbuo D's grip.

Plankton: You traitorous robot!  
Delbuo D: I never liked you as a boss anyway! It's over for BOTH of us!  
Plankton: Not…this….time! (Gets out a small device and presses it) TELEPORT AWAY!

[=================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Elite Jet]

The gang were inside the jet and blasted out of the castle base. They looked back at the site with worry and concern.

…

…..

…..

BOOM!

The base went down into pieces in flames. The gang could only watch the scene fall apart as they felt heartbroken at what just happened.

Reporter: (Crying) Poor Delbuo D!  
Edd: (Hugging Reporter while tilting his hat) He sacrificed his life for us. And we will honour his bravery!

CRASH!

Something crashed into the jet. Everyone jumped at the sight. It was Delbuo D! But only the top part of himself remained as his legs were gone and wires were everywhere.

Ed: Oh no!  
Delbuo D: ….It's…ok…..ay.  
Reporter: (Holding onto Delbuo D) Delbuo D! Hang in there! Edd can fix you.  
Delbuo D: …..No.  
Edd: No!?  
Delbuo D: It's ok….ay. You…guys will…stop Plankton…..in the end! He….escaped.  
Eddy: (Annoyed) Great! He's still out there!  
Reporter: But why!? Why did you have to sacrifice your life!?  
Delbuo D: It's….my own decision. You guys…..will always be….my friend…...no matter….what! I….like that. Besides…there isn't…..any chance…..for a good version of you…..for me.  
Reporter: Huh?  
Delbuo D: There's no….. Retroper for me! No…..good Retroper.  
Reporter: (Gasps) Oh!? (Starts to tear up) Delbuo D!  
Delbuo D: (Grabs onto Reporter's hands) You…save the others. The ones….in the….race. They need help. Plankton….has set…..a…trap.  
Squidward: A trap!?  
Delbuo D: You need to…stop trap. I will…be fine. My story…is not over yet. Shadow Saviour….told me.  
Tycho: He did?  
Delbuo D: In the words of…..a famous robot. I'LL…BE…..BACK!

And with that, Delbuo D's eyes stopped glowing. Reporter held back the tears and kissed Delbuo D's cheek before returning to Edd with her head resting on his shoulder.

Edd: Delbuo D. See you soon.  
Squidward: Wait. What did Delbuo D mean by a trap?

CLICK!

Delbuo D's chest opened up revealing a compartment with a note inside it. Edd picked it up.

Ed: What does it say?  
Edd: (Reading the note) Dear Cartoon Craft Elite Members. This is not over. I shall return for one last attack and all shall be lost, but for now a goodbye gift. I knew the bomb wouldn't work so I have a plan B. Your little friends in the race are going to face a serious threat tomorrow. One that could end their lives! All is not what it seems in this world so I shall leave you with this message after the end of this note. From your enemy, Plankton.

 **Message:**

 **Prepare for a blue ending at the palace! The dragon of despair shall emerge and everyone will stand still and all will be lost.**

 **The end!**

The gang looked at this note and were concerned.

Eddy: Blue ending? Dragon of despair? What the heck does that all mean!?  
Edd: I don't know but we're going to find out and stop this! For everyone in the race and for Delbuo D! Let's roll! We haven't got much time!

And with that, the gang zoomed off in the jet with their newest destination. The Total Drama Platinum Palace!

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

[=========================]

[END OF EPISODE]


	20. Ep 12: Level 5! Blue Despair!

Dawn: (Meditating on a rock near a waterfall) Oh! Greeting fellow readers of the world! I am Dawn from the Total Drama series. I am here to recap the events of the last episode and then we shall see what threats shall come forth to this episode. (Coughs) So, on the last episode of the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! The teams went into the big prison of this palace where everyone, including myself, was trapped. Autographs were the key to victory and hijinks occurred with everyone. In the end, Kim and Ron took the fall and Monokuma and Chris Mclean got a taste of their own medicine as everyone who was a prisoner in this place got out and let out their emotions on the two despair associates. But now we move on to the present. A dark, menacing threat is coming and time is of the essence for everyone. Let's see what happens with this…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE! Wow, shouting that statement makes you feel weird.

[==================]

[LOCATION: Some Random Elevator]

The final 15 teams were riding inside an elevator towards the fifth floor. There was cliché music being played while everyone had confused and bored looks.

Buford: (Groaning and stomping his foot) Ugh, this is taking forever! How long have we been traveling in this thing!?  
Coco: (Checking a watch on her wrist) Forty five seconds.  
Sylvia: Don't you think this is a bit too….simple?  
Isabella: What do you mean?  
Sylvia: Well after all of these crazy events, riding in an elevator seems so unusual.  
Boo: Well I think it's relaxing. I find it great to go up without floating now that I'm human.  
Candy: Well Grenda and I are happy to be back.  
Mimi: (Quietly to herself in a sarcastic tone) Yeah. So happy.  
Star: I find it weird how Monokuma and Chris Mclean wanted us to go in here all of a sudden. They were so…direct with us.  
Mac: Eh, I wouldn't say they were THAT direct with us.

[20 MINUTES AGO EVEN THOUGH THAT DOESN'T MATCH UP WITH THE TIME THEY HAVE SPENT IN THE ELEVATOR SO FAR]

Everyone was outside a large white and grey elevator. Chris Mclean and Monokuma were waiting outside with their usual grins.

Monokuma: welcome to the fifth part of this despair filled experience! You've lost a lot of your friends throughout the race but we must move on with our lives. Now, into the elevator!  
Raimundo: Uh, can you give some details.  
Chris Mclean: It'll take you to the fifth floor. No tricks, no traps.  
Omi: Well this whole thing still seems suspicious.  
Monokuma: Just get in and we'll explain later.  
Megan: But can we…  
Monokuma: GET IN!

Everyone quickly ran into the elevator and were sent up.

[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

DING!

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and the doors opened up as our teams exited and look at the atmosphere. They were currently inside a large white circular room with sofas and a large TV screen and loads of games to play. But there were loads of dark blue halls with pillars around the sides with doors leading to other rooms. Everyone looked around but didn't open any of the doors as they were nervous if they would lead to one of Monokuma and Chris Mclean's tricks. This all seemed alright despite the fact that there was no way out of this place.

Bloo: Cool! Hops onto the sofa right next to the large TV screen) I'm loving these new digs!  
Boo: Hmm, interesting. It's some sort of large common room used for relaxation after lessons at a school.  
Kamek: I wonder where all of those doors lead to.  
Wander: Maybe we'll find out later.  
Marco: So I guess we wait here for Monokuma and Chris Mclean to start whatever torture of a challenge they have for us. They are two weird hosts.  
Fry: Hey speaking of hosts, has anyone seen Don?

Everyone started to feel worried. Don hasn't shown up for a while. Where was Don?

[=============]

[LOCATION: A SECRET CONTROL ROOM THAT HAS YET TO BE IDENTIFIED AT THIS PLATINUM PALACE]

Monokuma and Chris Mclean were sitting inside the control room drinking wine out of posh glasses.

Monokuma: You got the call?  
Chris Mclean: Got it this morning. He says it's time.  
Monokuma: (Laughs in an evil tone) Well then! Let us activate the weapon and ELIMINATE the teams!  
Chris Mclean: And of course we'll succeed. I mean, who can stop us when **'we'** have already been stopped?  
Monokuma: I know!  
Both: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The cameras moved behind them to reveal a freezing pod with a frozen Don inside it. But things got intense when it was revealed that there were two more pods next to the pod with Don inside it. One with a frozen Chris Mclean in it and the other one had a frozen Junko Enoshima inside it as all three frozen bodies had worried looks.

[=================]

[LOCATION: BACK AT THE RELAXATION ROOM]

The gang were relaxing in the room waiting for something big to happen. Mac, Bloo and Megan were playing video games on the big TV screen. Others were reading magazines and chatting to each other with basic conversations. Only Mimi was absent from the group as she went to have some alone time to fix up herself with make-up and a nice drink.

Maurecia: (Clicking her roller skates together) Ngh, when is something going to happen. I needs some extreme action! Wheels extreme action!  
Todd: Patience dear Maurecia. The time for action will come soon.  
Maurecia: (Dreamily) Oh Todd! You're vocabulary is so high classed.

WHACK!

And with that, the usual scene of Todd being punched into a wall occurred but Todd continued to read a magazine despite being stuck through a wall.

Omi: I don't understand love and relationships.  
Raimundo: But hey. Some action is finally being applied here.

BLAST!

The sound of fire being blasted echoed throughout the halls of the fifth floor. Everyone looked up form what they were doing with concern.

Marco: That sounded like fire from a nearby room.  
Kamek: Speaking of hot situations, anyone seen Mimi?  
Boo: Ugh, figures. She's not here so she's probably started a fire. Maybe she got so angry that her head burst into flames.  
Fawful: That type of chaos is not negotiable in this world.  
Sam: Look, don't make comments. Let's just look for her okay.

[5 MINUTES LATER]

After five minutes of searching, Mimi still hadn't be found. Everyone was starting to give up until Isabella entered a study room and saw Mimi at a desk but her face couldn't be seen at the camera's perspective.

Isabella: Mimi! What was with that sound of setting off a fire?  
Mimi: …..  
Isabella: Uh, are you alright?  
Mimi: ….  
Isabella: Mimi! Ignoring people is very rude!  
Mimi: …..  
Isabella: Uh, ok. Time to see what's up.

Isabella moved up to where Mimi was seated and tapped on her head to try and get her attention but that's when things turned sour. Mimi just fell like a statue and it was revealed that she was frozen and changed from green to blue all over. Her face has a shocked expression it with her arms around her chest like she was frightened. She crashed onto the floor and rattled like she was lifeless. Isabella went pale for a while until she couldn't stay silent no more.

Isabella: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

CRASH!

The door to the study room was broken as the others barged in to the scene.

Phineas: Isabella! Is everything alright!? We heard your scream!  
Isabella: it's Mimi! She won't move!  
Phineas: What do you mean by… (Notices Mimi on the floor) Woah! She looks out of it! (Confused) But has Mimi ever been blue?  
Boo: Well she HAS always been a cold woman!  
Kamek: I don't think that's it Boo. She looks like she's been affected by a spell.  
Raimundo: (Coming onto the scene with Omi, Jack Spicer and Megan) Alright, what has the little green devil gotten into this… (Sees Mimi on the floor) …time? Oh no!  
Bender: What's the matter skinny?  
Raimundo: She's blue Omi.  
Omi: (Concerned) I see it Raimundo.  
Megan: What's wrong with being a little blue at times?  
Jack Spicer: She's not JUST blue. She's…  
Raimundo: Sapphire blue.  
Omi: And sapphire blue statues plus intense, life threatening situation can only equal one thing!

[==========================]

[10 MINUTES LATER]

Raimundo: (On the phone to Kimiko) So it's true huh? Don't worry, we've got this one. See you later. Bye! (Closes the phone) Just as we feared. The Sapphire Dragon Shen Gong Wu has been stolen.  
Grenda: But who stole it from your place?  
Jack Spicer: Like that one needs to be thought about. Monokuma and Chris Mclean!  
Todd: But why would they need that?

DING! DONG! DONG! DING!

Monokuma appeared on the big TV screen.

Monokuma: At last! It has arrived! The final stop on this despair filled trip!  
Bender: Oh great! The bear has stuff to say!  
Monokuma: Don't get cocky with me because this will be your LAST challenge! The dragon has awoken and soon, EVERYONE will be gone from this world! See how long you can survive before you get turned into blue statues for life! See you never!

The TV screen went blank and our remaining contestants looked scared for their lives.

Isabella: We're all going to DIE here!  
Buford: Don't get so worked up Isabella! We haven't even seen this dragon yet!  
Fry: You mean that thing behind us?

Everyone turned around and saw the Sapphire Dragon in dragon form as he spewed out blue flames of death in the air.

Fawful: We can sum up our task in one word of strong attitudes.  
Everyone: RUN!

Everyone ran away into the halls of the fifth floor with the Sapphire Dragon chasing after them.

[===============]

[LOCATION: UPPER FLOOR STAFF ROOM]

While the blue chaos went off from the floor below, our fellow cameos were waiting inside a staff room. Byakuya Togami and Noah were reading books (Coughs) like they always do (Coughs) with great focus. Yasuhiro Hagakure was staring into a crystal ball trying to see the future. Aoi Asahina was chatting with Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri while she was eating a box of donuts. Touko Fukawa was behind a pillar staring at Byakuya with a dreamy look in her eyes. Owen was staring at a nearby computer and Chef Hatchet was staring at a frying pan that he was holding with his right hand.

Chef Hatchet: Ugh, any idea when we're going to be doing something?  
Noah: Seeing as Chris or that white care bear reject hasn't come back for us yet, I'd say we have no idea.  
Hagakure: Hey, stay on the bright side of life. I'm sure we'll be involved with a great adventure!  
Togami: What should we believe in? Our own hopes or Hagakure's visions?  
Everyone: (Minus Hagakure) …  
Hagakure: Come on! They're not all bad visions!  
Noah: Then what do you see right now?  
Hagakure: (Staring into the crystal ball) Hmm, it's a weird vision. I can see visions of teaming up to save others and stop….a blue dragon!  
Noah: ….  
Togami: …..  
Fukawa: ….  
Kirigiri: …..  
Asahina: …..  
Noah: I rest my case.  
Hagakure: HEY!  
Owen: Actually, he may be right.  
Everyone: What?  
Owen: Look here! This computer tells all!

Everyone walked up to the computer screen that Owen was looking at and saw the teams in the race being chased by the Sapphire Dragon. Everyone appeared to have wide eyes.

Hagakure: Oh yes! I WAS right after all! (Raises the crystal ball into the air) Take that world!  
Naegi: Personal comments aside, they look like they are in serious situation. They could die and we know what that experience feels like!  
Fukawa: So w-we're supposed to…save them? Why should we care about them.?  
?: Because it's the only way to end this charade and escape from this place.

Everyone jumped back with shock as they saw Dawn from Total Drama make her way in the room and she was meditating on a chair.

Asahina: Woah! Who are you and where did you come from?  
Noah: She's Dawn. A girl from our 'series.'  
Togami: Am I to assume that you know something that we don't?  
Dawn: Indeed. Look at this.

Dawn passed a book to Togami who opened it and everyone else gathered around him to see what Dawn had to offer. This book had a LOT of info in it. There were detailed descriptions of each team member currently competing in the race and a plot to eliminate them and the Cartoon Crafts Elite members. The Sapphire Dragon was also included in this and there was a stamp on the bottom right with a familiar Plankton design to signify who wrote this book.

Owen: Ah! Whoever wrote these plans to kill everyone! What do we do?  
Chef Hatchet: (Pulls a crate and smashes it open to reveal weapons) We suit up and find this dragon! We take it out and then bust out of this place!  
Kirigiri: And how do you plan to escape this place if there aren't any doors?  
Dawn: Actually there is one way out. Over here!

Everyone turned to the far end of the staff room where Dawn had moved in a blink of the eye. She found a hatch and opened it revealing a way out of this room.

Hagakure: Seriously! How do you move so fast!?  
Chef Hatchet: Enough questions! Let's get out of here and help the other troops!

Chef Hatchet jumped down the hatch with the others following him at a slower pace.

Noah: Why are we placed in these situations?  
Togami: Just go with the flow of this insane world.

[================]

[LOCATION: Fifth Floor, Group A]  
[ROOM: Study Hall]

SLAM!

That was the sound of the doors being slammed shut as Buford, Baljeet, Crash, Coco, Phineas and Isabella ran into the study hall of the fifth floor of the Total Drama Platinum Palace. IT was a large hall with a stage for assemblies and there were loads of seats in rows with each row a little higher than the previous one.

Baljeet: Ugh, I like seeing creatures with great power but that thing is crazy!  
Phineas: We just need to hide in here until we find a way out!  
Coco: You guys, uh, stand guard and watch out for the dragon while we look for an escape route. Right guys?

Crash gave a thumbs up along with Baljeet but Buford disappeared from the scene without anyone noticing.

Baljeet: Buford! Where did he go?  
Isabella: Probably to find an escape route. Let's get into positions.

And with that, Phineas and Isabella guarded the doors while the others searched for an escape route. They checked every desk, every inch of the floor but couldn't find anything. Things seemed intense and it only got more terrifying when…

Isabella: AAH!  
Phineas: Isabella! Look out!

BLAST!

That sound of blue flames went off again. Coco, Baljeet, and Crash ran to help but saw Isabella crying while being held in the arms of a blue Phineas who used his own body to protect Isabella from becoming a statue. But Phineas didn't remain there for long as his blue statue form disappeared with a POOF.

Isabella: Phineas! He protected me! (Angry towards the dragon) You're so getting it! Crash, can you help me!

The Sapphire Dragon prepared to fight back but Buford suddenly appeared and grabbed it's head while riding it by the neck.

Baljeet: Buford! What are you doing!?  
Buford: Buford wants payback for all of the bad things that have happened to him! I am the brute who rules over everyone below me! I just want to be strong again and I'll prove it like this!

Buford squeezed the neck of the Sapphire Dragon causing it to spew blue flames that turned Isabella and Crash into statues that disappeared seconds later.

Baljeet: Buford snap out of it! You're losing it!  
Buford: Only hope will allow Buford to maintain his status! By eliminating the ones who stand in his way! Like (Points the dragon at Coco) YOU!  
Coco: Uh oh. Buford, let's talk about it!

Buford just made the dragon spew another blue flame and Coco winced to try and not feel any pain but she heard something else before she saw the blue light.

Baljeet: Not the ones I care about!

Coco opened her eyes and saw that Baljeet had sacrificed himself to keep Coco alive. He turned into a blue statue and fell to the floor before disappearing.

Coco: (Tears up) Baljeet! MY friend! (Gets angry) Now it's gone TOO far!

Coco dived and kicked the Sapphire Dragon several times causing Buford to fall off and hit his head bringing him back into reality.

Buford: Woah! That as a rush to the head. Where is everyone? (Notices the dragon) Oh! Right.

BLAST!

The Sapphire Dragon turned Buford into a statue.

Coco: Karma comes back around Buford. But now I have to run and regroup. Hang in there everyone, especially you Baljeet, I'll find a way to save you.

And with that, Coco ran out of the study hall.

[==================]

[LOCATION: SECRET PASSAGEWAY]

The gang from Total Drama and Danganronpa were walking through a secret passageway after they went through the hatch. The walls of this passageway were dark blue with pictures of skulls and gladiators everywhere.

Asahina: (Shivers) This places makes me feel cold.  
Togami: Just suck it up and keep moving.  
Chef Hatchet: This place is dull and lacks action! Where's the adventure in this thing?  
?: AHAHAHAHAHA! Izzy takes no prisoners alive!  
Owen: Izzy!?  
Noah: Well then, follow the sound of the psychopath.

The gang ran through the halls and entered a room where loads of gladiator robots were chasing after Izzy who was having fun destroying them one by one. There were four large dungeon cells with one person stuck inside each cell. Duncan was in one followed by Gwen, Heather and Alejandro.

Duncan: Heh, my money is on crazy Izzy.  
Noah: Same here.  
Gwen: Noah? Owen? Dawn? Chef? (Confused) People we've never met before?  
Naegi: Different series. Don't judge us.  
Alejandro: Introductions would be nice but can you unlock us from these cells? It appears that Izzy will take care of the gladiator pests.  
Chef Hatchet: Sure thing 'pal!' Stand back!

Chef Hatchet fired away at the cells destroying them and allowing the prisoners to be set free.

Izzy: (Destroying the last robot) Aha! Nothing beats a good workout!  
Owen: (Hugging Izzy) How did you guys end up here anyway?  
Gwen: Knocked out by someone. Didn't get a good look though.  
Noah: No doubt it was Mclean.  
Chef Hatchet: Anyway. We've got a stronger team so move on forward!

[CONFESSIONAL: Noah & Owen]  
Noah: It's times like this when I wonder what it was like when Chef Hatchet was our age?  
Owen: Some things are not worth thinking about.  
Noah: For once buddy, I agree with you.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===============]

[LOCATION: Fifth Floor, Group B]  
[ROOM: Robotics Construction Lab]

Jack Spicer and Raimundo were boarding up the doors to the lab while Mac, Bloo, Omi and Megan were looking around for anything suspicious. This Robotics Construction Lab had a lot of machinery to offer. Building stations were everywhere where people could create their own unique devices and creations.

Jack Spicer: Why are always forced into life threatening situations?  
Raimundo: You just take what life throws at you.  
Omi: Indeed. We must remain positive no matter what! Remember, always keep your eyes on the lightened part of living!  
Jack Spicer: …  
Bloo: …..  
Mac: ….  
Megan: …  
Raimundo: (Sighs) It's always look on the bright side of life Omi. I swear you have GOT to be doing that on purpose otherwise you are …

BLAST!

Raimundo's statement was cut short when Omi was turned into a Sapphire statue and then disappeared. The Sapphire Dragon was seen coming in through a window at the back. Everyone ducked behind a nearby working station wall to avoid any more flames as the Sapphire Dragon tried to destroy their wall shield.

Mac: Well we've lost one now. Don't want to lose more.  
Bloo: Easy for you to say! I mean, I won't be able to tell if I change into a statue! I'm already blue for crying out loud!  
Raimundo: Just stay calm.  
Bloo: You know what, I don't feel like being a big part of this, so I'll just disappear and meet up at the end of the chapter. See you later.  
Mac: Wait a minute Bloo! You can't just….

POOF!

And with that, Bloo disappeared from the scene with a puff of smoke.

Jack Spicer: How is that even possible?  
Megan: I don't know! I just want to… (Sees a flame of fire bounce off a wall and is heading towards her way) Aah!  
Mac: Oh no you don't!

BLAST!

Mac blocked the flame with his own body saving Megan's life but it turned him into a statue and he disappeared from the scene.

Megan: Can someone deal with this thing! I want Mac back!  
Raimundo: We can't fight that thing head on.  
Megan: Well Jack, can't YOU do something about this?  
Jack Spicer: Hey! I'm not a fighter! (Gets an idea) But my boys are! Jackbots! ATTACK!

Jackbots appeared on the scene and fired their mechanical guns at the Sapphire Dragon sending it back out of the window.

Jack Spicer: (Hops out from their barrier and dances in victory) Oh yeah! That's how we do it! Bots to the max beating the blue beast! Ha!  
Megan: I'm surprised you haven't used them sooner in this race.  
Jack Spicer: Who cares? Jack comes out on top baby! Go Jack! Go Jack! Go…

BLAST!

Jack Spicer got hit with a blue flame from the other side of the window and got turned into a statue. The Jackbots flew away from the scene with 'robotic fear.'

Megan: Well that's one way to prove egotistical words lead to karma.  
Raimundo: Maybe we should get out of here before we…

SLAM!

Coco burst through the door with a fire extinguisher and squirted foam out of it at the Sapphire Dragon sending it away from the scene.

Megan: Woah! Where did you….  
Coco: No time for questions! Follow me to safety. Let's see if we can save the others too!

And with that statement said, Raimundo and Megan followed Coco out of the room.

[COMBO CONFESSIONAL: Raimundo & Megan]  
Raimundo: One by one they go.  
Megan: Who knows who will survive?  
Raimundo: But to uncover the truth…..  
Megan: You need to have faith from the other side.  
[END COMBO CONFESSIONAL]

[==========]

[LOCATION: UNIDENTIFIED AREA]

The gang from the other series were continuing on their journey. They were passing through a hallway that was purple and dark green with squares on the walls to show off a unique pattern.

Owen: (Shivers) Ugh, why are all the places here so creepy?  
Noah: Just suck it up and keep walking.  
Asahina: Stay positive, I'm sure something is bound to happen soon.  
?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Asahina: Like that!  
Togami: (To Owen) Can you stop worrying about everything already!?  
Owen: Uh, that wasn't me dude.  
Naegi: It sounded like it came from over there.  
Kirigiri: Quickly! We must investigate!

The gang ran into a nearby room and were a little surprised at what they saw. There were loads of giant axes swinging around the room as they were being suspended on the ceiling. There were people all over the room doing different things. One pink haired mechanic called Kazuichi Souda was cowering on the floor in a ducking position to avoid the blade of the axes. A strong girl named Akane Owari was swinging on one of the axes by holding onto the rope used to suspend the axe. There were others leant against the wall watching the axes swing by as they were trapped in the room. Sonia Nevermind and Gundham Tanaka were watching with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction on their shoulders. Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko was mumbling to himself and trying to NOT release a string of curse words. Hajime Hinata observed the scene with watchful eyes with Chiaki Nanami next to him playing a video game and resting her head on his right shoulder and last but not least was Nagito Komaeda. He was talking to himself about hope in this world and the despair of the situation.

Souda: (Notices the others) Hey, you guys! Can you help us here!? These axes are everywhere!  
Akane: Yeah, I can't even bust them open.  
Noah: They're axes suspended by rope.  
Akane: So?  
Togami: You need to cut them loose. Not punch them with your fists. It's an easy situation to see.  
Hajime: Yeah, I figured that out.  
Souda: Then WHY didn't you do something about it!?  
Hajime: Does it LOOK like I have a cutting weapon?  
Chef Hatchet: Stop your whining! I got the perfect cutting tool. (Shoves chilli peppers into Owen's mouth and make shim chew and swallow them) One big human cutter at your service! Enjoy!  
Owen: (Steam blows out of his ears and his teeth chatters rapidly) Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!

Owen began to run wild with the fire in his belly as he began to chew through the ropes and cause the axes to fall onto the ground and circling around Souda near him but just not close enough to slice any parts of himself off.

Souda: Hey! Don't cut it so close next time!  
Chef Hatchet: Now that's what I call a close shave!  
Togami: Enough of the lame puns and let's move on. We need to find some sort of central process room.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Chef Hatchet]  
Chef: (Sighs) Some people just can't appreciate environmental power sources.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========]

[LOCATION: Fifth Floor, Group C]  
[ROOM: Intergalactic Roller Rink]

Todd, Maurecia, Star, Marco, Candy and Grenda ran into the room and saw a giant rink full of ramps and rails suspended in the air with an outer space theme to make it one cool atmosphere.

Maurecia: Oh yeah! This is my kind of place!  
Todd: Stay focused! We're here to survive from that blue dragon!  
Candy: Indeed, we must remain cautious.  
Star: Hey, we can defend ourselves. I mean, I've got this wand and Marco has his karate skills. Maurecia has her speed, Todd has his strategy skills and you two have the brain and brawn power. So what do we have to worry about?  
Grenda: (Points in the other direction) That thing?

The gang looked behind where Grenda was pointing and saw that the Sapphire Dragon was there looking as bold as ever.

Star: Oh, that thing. Of course! (Holds out her wand) Lightning Quick Rainbow Blast!

Star fired a blast of rainbow light that hit the Sapphire Dragon sending it back a bit but the dragon used its tail to swipe Star away and sending her to one of the walls of the room and knocking her wand away.

Marco: Star!  
Star: I'm okay. (Sees a blue flame heading towards her) Or not. Marco! Save the others!

BLAST!

And just like that, Star was turned into a sapphire statue and disappeared from the scene.

Candy: Quickly! We must retreat at once!  
Grenda: (Sees something and panics) Watch out!

The gang looked up and saw that the Sapphire Dragon hit the ceiling causing concrete blocks to fall out and head towards the others. Everyone except one person flinched and braced for impact but didn't feel any pain. They opened their eyes and saw that Marco chopped through the obstacles and sliced them into pieces.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Grenda: That guy was so cool! He was like some sort of ninja master!  
Candy: Karate genius would suit him better. Maybe he's the Ultimate Karate Expert!  
Grenda: Woohoo! Danganronpa reference!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Marco: Guys! Keep safe while I distract this demon!  
Maurecia: Hey! I know a way to get him all tied up in stress!  
Marco: You do?  
Todd: Just let her go for it man.  
Marco: Alright then, take it away Maurecia!  
Maurecia: (Skates towards the Sapphire Dragon) Hey you flaming freak! I bet you can't catch and roast me!

The Sapphire Dragon grunted and chased after Maurecia who started to grind on top of the suspended rails. The Sapphire Dragon chased after her and followed her every move but too bad for that dragon because Maurecia used her skating experience and twisted around the poles causing the Sapphire Dragon to get all tied up in knots on the rails and Maurecia landed back on the ground.

Maurecia: Oh yeah! I'm the best! Wheels extreme!

The Sapphire Dragon got its head loose and fired a blue flame at Maurecia who turned around and was frozen on the spot.

Todd: Maurecia!

BLAST!

Maurecia flinched but saw that no pain came to her. She was shoved out of the way by Todd wo took the fall and got turned into a statue.

Maurecia: Todd! NO! (Gets angry at the dragon and enlarges her fist) No one messes with my LOVE!

WHACK!

Maurecia punched the Sapphire Dragon straight out of the room with a loud crash through the wall where there was only a black colour to be seen.

Marco: Hey, I like you're fighting style Maurecia.  
Maurecia: No one messes with my Todd! I just hope we can save him!  
Marco: And the others too.  
Candy: (Observing the hole with Grenda) Impressive. It's like there's nothing there. Is it possible that the dragon was vanquished?

BLAST!

A blue flame was shot out of the wall turning Candy and Grenda into statues.

Marco: And then there were two.

SMASH!

Coco, Megan and Raimundo crashed through the doors and onto the scene as the Sapphire Dragon emerged from the hole in the wall.

Raimundo: Oh no you don't! Typhoon Boom! Wind!

Raimundo created a massive burst of wind that sent the Sapphire Dragon back into the hole in the wall. Coco got out her fire extinguisher and switched it to ice mode and she froze the wall back up so the hole couldn't act as a passageway anymore.

Megan: Cool! How many settings do you have on that thing?  
Coco: I'll talk about it later. Right now we all need to stick together. To the next room!

Everyone followed Coco out of the room.

[COMBO CONFESSIONAL: Maurecia & Marco]  
Maurecia: Since when did the bandicoot become the leader?  
Marco: Hey, she's the one with the technology. I don't want to argue with that.  
[END COMBO CONFESSIONAL]

[==========]

[LOCATION: Central Process Room]

The gang from the other series were riding up in an elevator to the next location. Fuyuhiko was mumbling to himself.

Nagito: What's got you in a sour mood this time?  
Fuyuhiko: I just want to….unleash a storm of words about our current situation but for some reason I can't say them.  
Hajime: that's the age restriction for this thing for you.  
Fuyuhiko: The age what now?  
Hajime: Never mind.  
Touko: S-So how long do we have to wait until this thing stops?  
Togami: I'd say about…

DING!

Togami: Zero seconds.

The doors of the elevator opened up and the gang stepped out into the scene. They emerged onto a unique atmosphere. There was a desk located under a gigantic TV screen and there were eight podiums that looked they served some sort of purpose. The whole room was green and black all over.

Naegi: Wow, this place definitely gives off a dark vibe.  
Togami: It appears that we have reached the central processing room. This is where our so called 'masterminds' have been hatching their schemes from.  
Chef Hatchet: You mean Chris and that dumb bear? But why would they have this stuff?  
Kirigiri: We need to find evidence that will reveal the truth.  
Sonia: Maybe that TV screen holds the answer?  
Gundham: We need to find some sort of activation mechanism to ignite the device that will allow us to see the images of the future to enable us with information!  
Souda: You mean we should find the remote to access the TV screen?  
Gundham: That's what I said.  
Duncan: Alright, enough messing around! Where's the damn remote.

SPARK! CLICK!

A spark went off on the TV screen as it lit up and showed different angles of the rooms of the Total Drama Platinum Palace. But the main focus was the screenshots showing the Sapphire Dragon turning Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Sam and Max into sapphire statues.

Asahina: Oh my! It's the dragon!?  
Togami: And more people from that dumb race are becoming its victims.  
Hagakure: Hey wait a minute!  
Chiaki: Do you have something to say Hagakure?  
Hagakure: Yeah! I mean…how did that TV screen turn on all of a sudden?  
Nagito: Hmm, that sound we heard earlier. It sounded like it came from that nearby desk.  
Touko: I-Is someone hiding t-there!?  
Akane: Don't worry! I'll go fish the person out and beat that person to a pulp!  
?: AHA! I GOT IT! (Smacks their head under the desk) OW! MY HEAD!  
?: Shut up Lumpy. They might hear us.  
?: I think it's a bit too late for that.  
Togami: Indeed it is, now come out of there already. Reveal yourselves to be…..

The figures popped out from under the desk and it was revealed that they were.

Ed: Ed!  
Edd: Edd!  
Eddy: And Eddy!

Edd made a weird dancing manoeuvre and fell back down before getting back up with Reporter and Tycho.

Reporter: Don't forget us guys!  
Asahina: Hey, it's you guys! The ones Don told us about.  
Tycho: Hey, where is that guy anyway?  
Edd: Nevermind that, you guys have seen what's going on right?  
Naegi: Yeah, that dragon is turning your friends into statues. Why?  
Edd: An old 'enemy' of ours is responsible for this. (Holds out a book) See for yourselves.

The gang from the other series began to read through the book detailing Plankton's initial backup plan. There were also detailed instructions regarding buttons on the nearby desk.

Hagakure: Ah! This guy sounds like a demon!  
Chef Hatchet: So that little pipsqueak wants you dead. But why go through with this to torment the others? They didn't do anything?  
Reporter: Plankton wants to destroy all of the evidence so nothing would stand in his way.  
Squidward: So he got Chris and Monokuma to act as his accomplices.  
Chef Hatchet: Hold up a moment! Chris isn't like that at all!  
Noah: Uh, I think he IS like that.  
Chef Hatchet: No, I mean that he isn't someone who would kill!  
Togami: But what about Monokuma?  
Touko: The one behind Monokuma is J-Junko right? So she's behind this thing.  
Naegi: No, Junko would want to have her OWN despair. This whole thing is messed up.  
Edd: Then why don't we sort things out step by step to discover the truth.  
Ed: What do you mean Double D?  
Edd: Sort out each problem one by one, and then we discover the truth. Let's unlock the chains to the truth.

 **[CLIMAX QUESTION ROUTE]**

Edd: Alright! Time to uncover the truth! This whole fiasco is connected to one thing. The Sapphire Dragon. That is the cause of this despair. But one thing doesn't make sense as to why this thing is here. What's the cause of this confusion?

 **1\. It's not a mechanical weapon.  
2\. It's from a different series.  
3\. It's just plain stupid.**

 **Edd: VIOLA!  
CONNECTION: It's from a different series.**

 **CORRECT!**

Edd: The confusing fact is that it is from a different series.  
Squidward: I see what you mean. That thing is from the Xiaolin Showdown series which is completely different from Total Drama or Danganronpa.  
Reporter: Although 10,000 years of darkness and despair are similar things, their purposes in the series are different.  
Eddy: So that begs the question, why is the Sapphire Dragon in this place?

 **1\. It was stolen.  
2\. It was a gift.  
3\. It's a fake.**

 **Eddy: GOING FOR THE MONEY!  
CONNECTION: The dragon was stolen.**

 **CORRECT!**

Eddy: It was stolen of course.  
Togami: An easy conclusion. So who stole it?  
Ed: Plankton of course! He gave it to Chris and Monokuma so they could unleash this whole plot!  
Edd: But as we stated earlier, they don't have anything to gain by doing this.  
Tycho: That and the real person behind Monokuma was a woman full of despair.  
Ed: So why are they doing this?  
Chef Hatchet: Hmm, what's their sole reason for going along with Plankton's plan?

 **1\. They were bored and wanted some fun.  
2\. They wanted a challenge.  
3\. There's no reason at all.  
4\. They aren't the real Chris Mclean and Monokuma.**

 **Chef Hatchet: I GOT IT COVERED!  
CONNECTION: They're imposters.**

 **CORRECT!**

Chef Hatchet: Could it be…that they are imposters?  
Hagakure: Imposters!? A-Are they ghosts?  
Kirigiri: No, but I get what he's saying. They aren't the real Chris and Monokuma.  
Hagakure: No way!  
Edd: We're on the right track. We just need proof.  
Chiaki: Well if there's no clear evidence, then we just need to work with what we got.  
Hajime: We only have a couple of things here.  
Nagito: Can any of those things help us out here?

 **1\. The TV screen  
2\. The desk.  
3\. The podiums.  
4\. One of our friends.**

 **Nagito: DON'T GIVE UP HOPE YET!  
CONNECTION: The Desk holds an answer.**

 **CORRECT!**

Nagito: Those buttons on the desk might help us out here.  
Eddy: Got it. Ed! Go press those buttons and see what happens.  
Ed: On it Eddy!

Ed pressed the buttons until he pressed the right one causing a wall to open up and reveal three frozen pods with Chris Mclean, Don and Junko Enoshima inside.

Touko: T-The pods! They have our associates!  
Souda: AAH! They're frozen!  
Gundham: Don't freak out. They're just unconscious in a time freeze. But we have our proof.  
Edd: Alright. The Chris and Monokuma from before were fakes. Decoys sent by Plankton to unleash despair here in his own format. Now the question is, How do we stop this dragon?  
Ed: We should find another dragon to do battle!  
Edd: it's a nice plan Ed, but it would take too long.  
Reporter: There should be something here that can help us, but what?

 **1\. The TV screen  
2\. The desk.  
3\. The podiums.  
4\. One of our friends.**

 **Reporter: PRESENTING THE TRUTH TO YOU LIVE!  
CONNECTION: The Podiums hold another key.**

 **CORRECT!**

Reporter: isn't a bit strange to have eight podiums in that room for no reason at all?  
Noah: Then those podiums hold the key to success.  
Dawn: Success in the form of the Sapphire Dragon's defeat.  
Eddy: Alright, so how do we work those things?  
Gundham: (Notices his four Dark Devas of Destruction finding a book) What's this? Aha! Good work my four Dark Devas of Destruction! (Reads through the book) According to this book, eight elements of hope are required to vanquish the dragon. Heart, Knowledge, Blend, Speed, Insanity, Soulless, Safety and Sarcasm.  
Owen: Do we hold those elements?  
Noah: We could old one of them at least but those robot would have taken that into consideration…but that doesn't mean they checked everyone!  
Heather: What do you mean nerd?  
Noah: The final key of course! The thing required to activate those podiums to release the power of hope in this place!

 **1\. Eight of us  
2\. Eight random people.  
3\. Eight of the members of the race.  
4\. Eight villains.**

 **Noah: THE FINAL CONCLUSION IS HERE!  
CONNECTION: Eight of the race competitors are required.**

 **CONNECTIONS HAVE BEEN MADE!  
FINAL CONCLUSION: GET EIGHT OF THE RACE MEMBERS TO ACTIVATE THE PODIUMS!**

Noah: The members of the race can activate this thing! Eight of them can unleash their hope and stop this crazy thing once and for all!

 **[END CLIMAX QUESTION ROUTE]**

Edd: And the conclusion was made!  
Ed: Woah that was cool!  
Togami: Alright, let's find those eight members and sort this whole mess out.

[=============]

[LOCATION: Fifth Floor, Group D]  
[ROOM: Mechanical Rooftops]

The rooftops of the Total Drama Platinum Palace. The last part of this insane building and it's full of machinery and mechanical parts. It's was like an assembly station for weapons and robots. There were loads of unfinished Monokuma robots lined up in a row on one of the walls and the rooftops were covered in a glass layer keeping them from the outside world. The last of our current survivors entered the rooftops through a hatch. These people were Fry, Bender, Fawful, Boo and Kamek and they we relooking at the atmosphere with concern and determination.

Fawful: Ugh, we are trapped like rodents that are hungering for the cheese of pleasure.  
Bender: Have you ever tried to read an English dictionary?  
Fry; That's not the current issue. We've reached the rooftops so we're out of room to run.  
Boo: But look at this place! We can make our own weapons!  
Kamek: And with a little bit of magikoopa magic, we'll be ready for anything!  
Bender: Alright! Let's get to weapon building!

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: You know, everyone here isn't THAT bad. I guess even MIMI can have a heart sometimes.  
Kamek: Yeah, but we all know what she's like. But her heart is blue right now so that matches her personality.  
Boo: Haha! Good one buddy!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fry & Bender]  
Bender: I like this situation because I get to bend weapons into shape.  
Fry: It's like a usual day at the Planet Express. Nothing to worry about.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[5 MINUTES LATER]

CRASH!

The Sapphire Dragon, who found an alternative way out of the blocked hole in the wall of the previous room, crashed through the hatch and was on the mechanical rooftops of the building. But no one was there. The dragon slithered around and crashed a few creates around to try and find anything but all was silent….

Boo: MOVE OUT!

The dragon quickly turned around and saw Boo and Fawful fly out onto the scene. Boo seemed to fly on her own powers while Fawful used his jetpack. They had a long, strong rope and they tied it around the Sapphire Dragon's mouth closing it tightly. Fry, Bender and Kamek walked out onto the scene next with handmade guns with magikoopa magic.

Bender: Oh yeah! Gun fight to the max! Fire at Will!  
Kamek: The dragon's name is will?  
Bender: It's a figure of speech! Just do what I say!

The three began to fire magical bullets that exploded with electricity hitting the dragon and sending it onto the floor. Kamek aimed at the ceiling and there were some crates suspended by rope. Kamek fired at the ropes, cutting them and sending the large crates crashing onto the Sapphire Dragon leaving it buried in a pile of wooden parts.

Bender: WOO! Victory for Bender!  
Fry: (By the pile of wood and metal) Hey Bender, want to take a picture?  
Bender: Sure thing! Let me just…..

CRASH!  
The Sapphire Dragon burst out of the pile of wood and metal and blasted Fry with blue flames turning him into a statue.

Kamek: Quickly, we need to stop him again before we…

BLAST!

And before Kamek could finish that sentence, he too was turned into a sapphire statue. The Sapphire Dragon aimed at Boo next and fired blue flames at Boo.

Boo: Ack! (Covers her eyes and turns invisible as the flames pass right through her) What the? (Changes from visible to invisible multiple times) So COOL! I still have some ghost powers after all! (Sees the Sapphire Dragon towering over her) Uh oh.  
Fawful: Hey dragon!

The Sapphire Dragon turned around and saw Fawful and Bender who was acting as a slingshot. Fawful placed a giant cork in the slingshot.

Fawful: Put a cork in it!

Fawful fired the cork which landed inside the Sapphire Dragon's mouth clogging up the flames for now.  
BLAST!

A hot was fired from the hatch as Coco, Raimundo, Megan, Maurecia and Marco entered the rooftops.

Raimundo: Nice place here. Jack Spicer would have liked this.  
Megan: I know.  
Bender: Hey, you guys are still alive!  
Coco: We've already searched the other areas but no other survivors were found.  
Boo: So it's just eight of us now?  
Coco: I'm afraid so.  
Megan: How are we supposed to go on?

CRASH!

A Green portal device was thrown onto the scene and it had a mysterious blue and purple portal coming out of it.

Raimundo: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

DING! DONG! DONG! DING!

Chef Hatchet: (Over the speaker) Attention to the remaining students. Enter the portal now to sort out this whole ordeal!  
Raimundo: Uh, Should we trust them?  
Bender: It's either that or we get turned into statues.  
Fawful: Through the portal we shall go!

The eight members dashed into the portal and disappeared from the rooftops.

[=============]

[LOCATION: Central Process Room]

FLASH!

The eight survivors appeared in the air and fell onto the floor of the central process room.

Bender: Cool setting. So dark and mysterious.  
Chef Hatchet: Hey guys! I've almost got these pods unfrozen.  
Megan: Why is Chris in that thing? And who's the lady?  
Naegi: That's Junko Enoshima. This whole thing has been a set up by some Plankton guy and we're about to stop it.

PWOOSH!

The pods were unfrozen and Chris Mclean and Junko Enoshima stepped out of it in a dizzy state.

Chris Mclean: Ugh, I feel like I've been frozen for a thousand years.  
Fry: I know that feeling.  
Junko: Okay, what's going on? Usually I'M the one delivering despair to people. The last thing I remember was being confronted by some dudes who were wearing robot suits.  
Edd: That was Plankton's robots.  
Chef Hatchet: Whatever. Everyone's here now so we can stop this thing.  
?: Not yet!

Everyone turned around and saw the fake Chris Mclean and Monokuma standing from the other side of the room.

Chris Mclean: Now that is one insane yet handsome imposter!  
Chris Mclean?: I know! But our task has yet to be completed. You must all be erased from this world.  
Ed: Give it up. We're all here so we'll stop you.  
Monokuma: I've yet to see you stop this!

Monokuma created a puff of smoke and the Sapphire Dragon appeared out of nowhere.

Monokuma: Go forth blue dragon of despair! Eradicate these pests!  
Nagito: Quickly! Before it's too late! You guys must stand on the podiums to activate the hope!  
Coco: Really?  
Nagito: Really! Now to the podiums!

The eight survivors ran onto the podiums but they don't know that to do.

Bender: Yo! What are we supposed to do?  
Naegi: You need to activate hope in the eight categories! Heart! Knowledge! Blend! Speed! Insanity! Soulless! Safety and sarcasm!  
Squidward: Just think which part you are and feel the hope in the positive memories of your lives.

The atmosphere went black as the cameras focused on each person feeling their own sense of hope.

Megan: Throughout my life, I didn't seem to have any purpose. But now that I have met others in this race, my heart has grown to the size of the earth. With that, my hope will live on through everyone! I HAVE HOPE!

 **MEGAN! SHARD OF HOPE ACHIEVED: HEART**

Coco: Knowledge is power that can be seen through a lot of people including myself. I have knowledge of friendship, love, loss and family. These memories are both good and bad but I will always strive towards the future! I HAVE HOPE!

 **COCO! SHARD OF HOPE ACHIEVED: KNOWLEDGE**

Raimundo: I am a man of many words. Both good and bad. I've been whimsical and deceived numerous times but no matter what happened, my attitude remained the same and success was always achieved. With this, I can pursue life with my head held high. I HAVE HOPE!

 **RAIMUNDO! SHARD OF HOPE ACHIEVED: SARCASM**

Maurecia: Speed can be an essential key to life. I have used my talents to get out of dangerous situations and help my friends in need. My need for speed is a good thing indeed and knowing this makes me feel proud. I HAVE HOPE!

 **MAURECIA! SHARD OF HOPE ACHIEVED: SPEED**

Bender: Having no soul can be painful to lots of people in emotional ways but being me, Bender, is different. Robots may think specifically but due to my free will, I can do anything and not feel regret at all! That's me, Bender! Ready for anything because I HAVE HOP!

 **BENDER! SHARD OF HOPE ACHIEVED: SOULLESS**

Fawful: Insanity can come in many forms. But the sweet cake of delight that fills us all with happiness from these insane events can be a joyous thing indeed. Fawful creates the insanity and spreads it like a virus that is both good and bad for the fink rats! With this, the show can go on with the hope from this insanity. FAWFUL HAS HOPE!

 **FAWFUL! SHARD OF HOPE ACHIEVED: INSANITY**

Marco: I am known as the safe kid. Protecting others is a part of my life that I hold close to my heart. And with this honour inside me, I will do my best to protect everyone as long as I am in the race. I HAVE HOPE!

 **MARCO! SHARD OF HOPE ACHIEVED: SAFETY**

Boo: And last we have myself, Boo. The character that was once a ghost in the shadows. Blending in with things just to be noticed but now I have the combination of the human body and my ghostly abilities. With this, I will aim for the perfect outcome and triumph over any evil obstacle with Kamek at my side as my best friend. I HAVE HOPE AND THAT IS GOOD!

 **BOO! SHARD OF HOPE ACHIEVED: BLEND  
ALL SHARDS OF HOPE HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED! INITIATING THE LIGHT OF HOPE!**

The eight survivors lit up with white light as did the podiums. The Sapphire Dragon tried to stop this process by firing its flames but they dissolve into the light as it dragged the Sapphire Dragon to the circular area in between the podiums. Each podium lit up with an icon. Megan had a pink heart. Coco had a picture of a brain that was yellow. Boo had a picture of a white ghost. Maurecia had a picture of a pair of purple roller skates. Fawful had a picture of a black bomb. Bender had a picture of a grey robot. Marco had a picture of orange plasters in the form of a medical plus sign and Raimundo had a picture of dark blue speech bubble. White rays of light shot from the podiums that hit the Sapphire Dragon, engulfing it in white light changing it into its Shen Gong Wu form and it fell onto the floor with a THUD! All of the people who were turned into statues came back onto the scene with a flash of light.

Bender: Oh yeah! Everyone's back baby!  
Mimi: Ugh, I feel like I got 10,000 years of sleep.  
Todd: Everyone's back now, right?  
Marco: Indeed, so you're game is up you fake robotic freaks!  
Monokuma: Over?  
Chris Mclean?: Over you say?  
Monokuma: It's not over until the white and black bear sings!  
Omi: Uh, I think the correct saying is until the fat lady sings.  
Raimundo: OH MY GOD! Omi got one right! It's the end of the world!  
Monokuma: You got that right yellow one! (Holds out a device in the shape of a belt) Behold! The Combo belt!  
Fry: Combo belt?  
Chris Mclean?: It can combine two things into one all powerful combination of awesomeness! Here's a demonstration.

The fake Chris Mclean and Monokuma took one end of the combo belt which had a giant purple gem attached to it. It glowed with dark energy engulfing the two in purple lights that combined together and shone off. When it died down, everyone saw a giant figure of Chris Mclean but it had the facial features of Monokuma. It also had one side that was white and the other side was black.

?: BEHOLD! I AM THE DREADED MONOCLEAN! THE ULTIMATE CARTOON CRAFTS DESPAIR SUPPLIER!

Monoclean used levitating powers to levitate everyone in the air.

Togami: You know, I'm not even a part of this race!  
Chef Hatchet: I can't move!  
Monoclean: SO, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? HOW DO YOU WANT TO DIE? NO ONE CAN STOP DESPAIR!  
?: HOLD IT!

Everyone turned around and saw the Shadow Saviour at the far end of the room.

Monoclean: YOU!? WHATEVER! YOU SHALL JOIN THE OTHERS!

Monoclean tried to levitate the Shadow Saviour but he used his own purple telekinesis and released everyone while sending Monoclean to the other end of the room.

MONOCLEAN: WHAT THE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?  
Shadow Saviour: I'm the Shadow Saviour! The hero from behind the scenes! If anyone should make a sacrifice, it should be me and not the ones who are in this race, so let's give it everything we got! IT'S THE FINAL ELIMINATION TIME!

[===================]

The Shadow Saviour was seen next to a button and slammed it with a soda can and the screen moved to a picture of an 8 bit Monokuma and the fake Chris Mclean being dragged away by the Shadow Saviour with his telekinesis powers.

GAME OVER! MONOKUMA AND FAKE CHRIS MCLEAN HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY! PREPARING THE LAST ELIMINATION!

[===================]

Monoclean was seen in the spotlight in a completely dark atmosphere. The gang were seen in several different spotlights from afar and the Shadow Saviour was seen in a spotlight and he was facing the giant Monoclean. Monoclean started to fire homing purple spears at the Shadow Saviour who got out two sharp swords and ran towards Monoclean while deflecting the spears. Monoclean tried to swipe at the Shadow Saviour but missed as the Shadow Saviour got out floating soda cans filled with helium and hoped along up and up until he got onto Monoclean's shoulders and used his powers which caused the Combo belt to glow. Monoclean got angry and released loads of spears that were going to head towards the Shadow Saviour who paused them in the air with his telekinesis. The Combo belt glowed and the Shadow Saviour combined with Monoclean and the spears were released from heir paused position. Monoclean gasped as the spears collided through his body and a bright light came out of Monoclean who exploded with a big bang. The gang gasped at the sight.

[==================]

Everyone rushed to where Monoclean exploded and saw the Shadow Saviour lying on the floor and he wasn't moving.

Reporter: (Hugging the Shadow Saviour tightly) No! Not you too! We already lost Delbuo D! You can't go away!  
Edd: Wait a minute.

Edd moved the Shadow Saviour to one said and his face was revealed to have a robotic texture.

Ed: Cool! The Shadow Saviour was a robot.  
Eddy: Wait, that can't be right. What's going on!?

The Shadow Saviour started to rumble causing everyone to step back with concern as a hologram of the Shadow Saviour appeared.

Shadow Saviour: My friends! If you are seeing this, then the fakes have been destroyed. But this game isn't over yet. The one eyed, tiny speck is preparing something big so stay on your guard until the end and do not fall apart. Things may seem rough but I have something that will come in handy at the last hurdle. Take it and keep it safe no matter what. That is all.

The hologram disappeared and the robotic Shadow Saviour's chest opened up to reveal an amulet with a gem encrusted into it and it was glowing and changing colours. There was a note attached to it.

Don: What is that thing?  
Edd: (Picking up the amulet and reading the note) This is the Amulet of Crafts. It holds the power to enable us to defeat the final foe. I guess we'd better keep this thing safe.  
Chris Mclean: So now what?  
Chef Hatchet: We get out of this place!  
Don: And back to the race! We'll end things off here with a non-elimination round. We still remain at fifteen but stay tuned for more chaos in…want to do it together?  
Everyone: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=================]

END OF EPISODE


	21. CCE Ep 8: In The Shadows Of Paris

The REAL Shadow Saviour was seen sitting on a leather chair in a room full of books. There was a wine glass that was filled with soda and there were candles lit to give off light. The Shadow Saviour was currently reading a book but saw that the cameras were rolling.

Shadow Saviour: Oh hi there. It's me, the Shadow Saviour. And I am the real one, not the one that got destroyed in the last episode. I'm here relaxing after my latest adventure. No, not the one in the previous episode. It's the one where I got the Amulet of Craft. You know, that thing that's going to be IMPORTANT in the last part of this whole ordeal. It was one crazy trip to get that thing I tell you! (Holds the book out to the cameras and a portal appears) So dive right in and let's start this story! It's full of adventure, romance…and a little bit of rhythm to get into the action!

The cameras moved into a close up and was sent into the portal to start this story.

[========================]

SHADOW SAVIOUR ADVENTURES: PART ONE

[========================]

[LOCATION: Paris]

Ah, Paris. The city of love and lights! It is a place where the streets are buzzing throughout the day and the atmosphere is stunning throughout the night. But this night was a particularly loud one. Sirens were going off at the Louvre as police members were skating onto the scene led by one determined man. Inspector Vergier, the inspector who is always ready to try and catch Phantom R. And where is Phantom R you might be wondering? Well he's inside the Louvre, stealing another painting that was forged by his father but the police don't know the truth so it was still an art heist to them.

Vergier: Find him quickly! He must not escape AGAIN!

Right after that statement was said, Phantom R hopped out from the top of the Louvre with a painting under his right arm and Fondue, his trusty sidekick dog, was right beside him. They landed near Inspector Vergier who got two pistols out.

Vergier: You will not get away this time Phantom R!  
Phantom R: Pistols huh? Going all out this time Inspector Vergier.  
Vergier: Your sarcastic comments will have NO effect on me Phantom R! You will be in chains or I will end this myself! Don't even try anything or I'll….

RING! DING! RING!

The sound of the phone of Inspector Vergier ringing echoed throughout the outside of the Louvre. Inspector Vergier groaned and pulled back one of the pistols to answer his phone but holding the other pistol at Phantom R.

Vergier: Don't move! (Answers the phone) Yes, what is it? Yeah, I know about the amulet in that new history museum….WHAT? Phantom R stole it!? But he's right here in front of me with a painting! You sure it's him? Ugh, I'll get to the bottom of this mystery. (Hangs up the phone) Alright Phantom R! Confess everything or…. (Sees that Phantom R and Fondue are gone) WHERE DID THEY GO!?

[================]

[LOCATION: Raphael's apartment]

Raphael: (Changed out of his Phantom R gear) And that's the painting back in the secret room. Now, to find out about this second phantom R. It can't be that fraud I met before. He's shorter than I am. (Turns on the TV) Maybe the news will have some answers.

Raphael tuned on the TV to the news channel where a reporter was talking about the recent heist.

Reporter: Breaking news. Two heists have occurred at the same time and the culprit appears to be Phantom R! How can he be at two places at once!? The police with their top Inspector will be looking into this and trying to retrieve the stolen items which were a new painting and a historical amulet that has yet to have any information on it yet. We'll have more this story later. Stay tuned for the upcoming performance at the new ballroom restaurant lead by the now well-known violinist Marie who is the daughter of Duchess Elizabeth. This story is at 8 so it' bye for now.

Raphael and Fondue listened to the news story that was just read out on TV.

Raphael: Hmm, another Phantom R? We should check this out later, but we need to head to that new ballroom restaurant to see Marie's latest performance. Right Fondue?  
Fondue: Arp!  
Raphael: (Changing into Phantom R) Then let's go out for our night on the town.

[=======================]

LOCATION: Sweet Sound Ballroom Theatre]

Welcome to the Sweet Sound Ballroom Theatre! This place is where folks can come and relax with fine dining and live music. Loads of people turned up to see the performance of Marie, the extraordinary violinist. There were seats on the floor where the large stage was and there were balcony seats where people could get the best view from. Duchess Elizabeth and her bodyguard/servant Alfred were in one of the balcony seats waiting with smiles on their faces. Phantom R entered the building with Fondue hiding behind the walls and out of sight. Phantom R was dressed in a tuxedo to blend in with the atmosphere and he sat down on one of the seats in the lower part of the room. A waiter came up to him.

?: Would the gentleman like a drink while waiting for the show? First one is on the house for all new visitors?  
Phantom R: Maybe later but thank you for the generous offer!  
?: You are most welcome sir. Have a nice night.

The waiter walked off and Phantom R observed him. He wore the usual uniform and hair bright orange and red hair. He seemed to have some sort of purple light radiating off of him. Phantom R was curious but then the show started to begin. Marie came out onstage and performed some classic violin songs and her own made up songs. Her performance went on for forty minutes and everyone clapped and cheered for her excellent performance. After her performance ended, Duchess Elizabeth and Alfred came up to her in her backstage room to congratulate her and Phantom R followed in the room after a few minutes with Fondue next to him. Marie squealed and hugged Phantom R tightly.

Marie: Phantom R! I missed you so much!  
Phantom R: Same here. Nice to see you too Duchess Elizabeth and Alfred.  
Elizabeth: Formalities don't have to be addressed Raphael. Just Elizabeth is fine.  
Phantom R: Noted. Your performance was wonderful as always Marie.  
Marie: Thank you! It was nervous up there but I feel like I can do anything!  
Phantom R: (Nervously) Well….would you like to…uh….

CRASH!

A loud noise went off as the sound of tables crashing occurred.

Phantom R: What was that?  
Alfred: Stay close to us madam. You too Marie, this could be dangerous.  
Elizabeth: Right.  
Phantom R: Let's face the music.

The gang went into the ballroom where loads of Chevaliers roamed the place destroying things. Napoleon walked onto the scene and spotted the gang.

Napoleon: Aha! Phantom R! We meet again.  
Phantom R: Napoleon! I thought you were dead.  
Napoleon: Resurrected by an anonymous yet generous person. I am here to return a favour to that person. Now, hand over the amulet that you stole from the history museum and we'll be on our way.  
Marie: Amulet? What did you take that for?  
Phantom R: I didn't do that. Someone else dressed up like me and stole that amulet.  
Napoleon: Do you expect me to believe that? I can take that amulet by force if necessary.  
Phantom R: You mean your thugs? We can take them on no problem.  
Napoleon: Is that so? Well then, time for our secret weapon. (Clicks his fingers) Come forth my new associates!

And with the snap of Napoleon's fingers, Plankton robots marched onto the scene and together with the Chevaliers, they formed a circle and had weapons aimed at the gang.

Alfred: Who are these robotic monstrosities?  
Napoleon: gifts from that person. Now then, what will it be? The amulet or your lives?  
Phantom R: But I don't have it!  
Napoleon: Then you shall DIE! Attack my…  
?: HOLD IT!

Everyone turned around and saw the waiter from before standing there with the amulet in his right hand.

?: They don't have it. I DO!  
Napoleon: What? Then get him!  
?: You might want to hold your attack! Don't shoot m or I'll be forced to show you what I can REALLY do!  
Napoleon: Who is this guy acting all high and mighty.  
?: I'm the Shadow Saviour! (Creates a puff of smoke and changes to his blazer and hat) And you might want to look in a mirror before saying that buster!  
Phantom R: You!? You're the fake Phantom R!?  
Shadow Saviour: Apologies for the similarities in style but I need this amulet for a special reason but I don't like seeing others in peril so let them go Napoleon or you'll regret it.  
Napoleon: I don't take orders from weaklings.  
Shadow Saviour: I warned you. Now, allow me to show you why I'm called the Shadow Saviour!

CLICK!

The Shadow Saviour clicked his fingers and the entire ballroom went dark as the lights went out.

Napoleon: What the? How is this possible?

Purple fog was emitted everywhere making everyone cautious of the whole situation.

Napoleon: Find this guy quickly! Or I will….

SMACK!

A fist collided with Napoleon as a spotlight was centred on him on the floor. The Shadow Saviour dashed from one end to the other as he attacked Napoleon.

Phantom R: This guy is good.  
Shadow Saviour: (Standing in a spotlight with the others) Thanks. Now then, watch this.  
Napoleon: Ngh! Fire at them! Do it!

The Chevaliers and Plankton robots fired at the Shadow Saviour who moved back into the shadows and knocked all of their guns out of their hands and he moved back next to Phantom R.

Shadow Saviour: from the shadows, I perform miracles. I'm the saviour to everyone who is good and holy. Any evil in our way shall be vanquished. The Plankton robots are mine. Want to take out the Chevaliers?  
Phantom R: With pleasure. (Fist bumps with the Shadow Saviour) It's show time!

Phantom R and the Shadow Saviour dashed around the shadows knocking them out one by one until they were all down and the robots were in pieces. Napoleon cursed himself before running away from the scene. The lights went back on and everyone cheered at the sight of safety.

Phantom R: Thanks for the help Shadow Saviour! Now can we talk about (Notices that the Shadow Saviour had disappeared and a note was in his hand) Where did he go? And what is this note?  
Marie: Maybe it's from the Shadow Saviour.  
Phantom R: Hold on, let me read it.

[NOTE]  
Dear Phantom R (A.K.A: Raphael)

Sorry for the abrupt disappearance but I have things that need to be done, but if you want to talk, then meet me at the nearby café tomorrow at noon. The one where you met Charlie. It would be best if you came alone.

Best regards, Shadow Saviour.  
[END OF NOTE]

Phantom R: At that café huh? Well, I guess we'll talk then.

[=========================]

[THE NEXT DAY]  
[LOCATION: Café]

The Shadow Saviour and Phantom R were seated at the café on the inside to prevent any people getting suspicious.

Phantom R: So what's the whole deal anyway? What's with the robots and that amulet?  
Shadow Saviour: Okay, I'll be straightforward but don't act surprised and start to doubt me. This amulet is to help me in a race where my friends are being targeted by the person who developed and created those robots from before. I need this amulet for a special reason that cannot be revealed yet. I just need a way to activate its power.  
Phantom R: ….I believe you.  
Shadow Saviour: Really?  
Phantom R: I've been involved with crazy events before so it's nothing unusual. But I don't see how myself and the others so why did you want to see me alone?  
Shadow Saviour: Because I want to help those in need.  
Phantom R: I'm in need of help? But I can handle Napoleon just fine.  
Shadow Saviour: (Laughs) It's not that. It's Marie.  
Phantom R: M-Marie!? What about her?  
Shadow Saviour: I can tell by the look in your eyes. You like her don't you.  
Phantom R: W-Well….I, uh….  
Shadow Saviour: Don't worry, I'm not a teaser. I just want to help. You are a gentleman so I just want to help you approach her.  
Phantom R: Well, okay.  
Shadow Saviour: Splendid! Follow me then.  
Phantom R: Where to?  
Shadow Saviour: The montage of course!

[==============]

[MONTAGE TIME!]

The two gentlemen spent the day getting ready for Raphael to ask out Marie. They went to a clothes shop to try on different suits and Raphael ended up in a pile of them. They went to the opera house where they practised various styles of dancing with dancing instructors. They went to a flower shop to pick out flowers for Marie and the Shadow Saviour threw flowers into the air and they rained down over the two before they ran out of the store with paid flowers and an angry store clerk yelling at them. They also went to a local shop to pick out something sweet for Marie. Raphael walked out with a beautiful box of assorted chocolates and the Shadow Saviour came out with two cases full of soda cans.

[END MONTAGE]

[==========================]

[LOCATION: Duchess Elizabeth's residence]

The two gentlemen were outside the home where Marie was now living. Raphael was wearing a lovely dark blue tuxedo with a red tie and white shirt and long black trousers with comfortable shoes. He had a bunch of blue and white flowers and the box of assorted chocolates. The Shadow Saviour was there in a normal white shirt and brown trousers with dark brown shoes.

Shadow Saviour: You ready?  
Raphael: Nervous, but ready.  
Shadow Saviour: That's my pal. Now go get her tiger!

Raphael took a deep breath before knocking on the door. But there was no reply.

Raphael: Huh? (Opens the door) It's unlocked?  
Shadow Saviour: Strange. Let me follow with you.

The two boys entered the fine household and paused when they saw the scene. Everything was turned over and Duchess Elizabeth and Alfred lay on the floor unconscious. Marie's violin was there but Marie was nowhere in the house.

Raphael: Elizabeth! Alfred!  
Shadow Saviour: I'll get them up. You find Marie anywhere?  
Raphael: She's not in the house! Napoleon must have taken her! I'll get him for this!  
Shadow Saviour: (Helping Elizabeth and Alfred up) Remain calm Raphael. Can you guys explain what happened?  
Alfred: (In a dizzy state) Those robots came here last night and attacked the place. I tried to defend but they were too strong. Marie was taken away. I have failed again.  
Elizabeth: You haven't failed at all Alfred. We'll find her. (Notices the two boys and the flowers and chocolates in Raphael's hands) Uh, why are you dressed like that Raphael?  
Raphael: Uh, well I uh…..Elizabeth: (Smiles with delight) Oh, you wanted to take Marie out on a date! That's so sweet! I knew you two were perfect for each other.  
Raphael: (Blushing) We can talk about this later. Right now we need to find Marie.  
Alfred: We don't even know where the robots took her.  
Shadow Saviour: I do.  
Everyone Else: What? You do?  
Shadow Saviour: Call it a hunch, or 'prior knowledge' but I can take you there. But we'll need a little bit of backup.  
Raphael: Backup? Oh, you mean Inspector Vergier and Charlie.  
Shadow Saviour: Indeed. Here, I'll take you to the place where Marie is. Duchess Elizabeth! Can you and Alfred contact Inspector Vergier and Charlie for us?  
Elizabeth: Right away.  
Alfred: It shall be done!

The two ran off to get help leaving Raphael with the Shadow Saviour. Raphael changed into his Phantom R attire.

Phantom R: Alright. Let's go face these goons!  
Shadow Saviour: (Holds out the amulet in his hand) Hold onto this. It'll get us there! I'll use it to get the others there too!

Phantom R took the amulet with his hand and it was held in both of their hands. The Shadow Saviour used his powers to make the amulet glow with a faint light and the two were transported out of the house.

[==============]

[LOCATION: SOME DARK CHAMBER FULL OF MACHINERY]

Marie woke up in a groggy state but quickly became alert as she was strapped to a chair with her hands and legs in metal cuffs.

Marie: Where am I? What am I doing here? (Notices a familiar face) You!

Napoleon stepped out onto the scene.

Napoleon: We meet again mademoiselle. Do not panic, you will not die here. We just need you to bring the amulet here. Of course, that boy would do anything for a friend. Especially if it's Phantom R!

Marie was in a deep thought after hearing that. She thought about Raphael, the man who acts as Phantom R. A hero who is wrongfully accused of many things. He saved her from Napoleon before. He was so kind and brave. He would come for her again, she had to believe that.

Marie: Phantom R. Please. Come back to me!  
Napoleon: Oho! Thinking about the one you love!? Well, see if he tries to show up! It'll take years to find this place so don't even think about hope!

FLASH!

The Shadow Saviour and Phantom R appeared on the scene.

Napoleon: What!? How did you find this place!?  
Shadow Saviour: Oh, I know a LOT of things!  
Marie: Phantom R!  
Phantom R: Marie! You're alright.  
Napoleon: Ha! It'll take more than two boys to stop me!

FLASH!

Duchess Elizabeth, Alfred, Inspector Vergier, Charlie and a lot of police officers appeared on the scene with confidence and determination.

Napoleon: HOW!?  
Shadow Saviour: Oh, you shouldn't defy those you see from first glance Napoleon.  
Napoleon: No matter! I shall still defeat you!  
?: That's enough Napoleon!

Everyone turned around and saw light appear and reveal a Plankton Robot sitting on a hovering chair. However, this robot had an eye that was yellow instead of green.

?: I will take it from here! I will tell you when to attack them.  
Napoleon: As you wish.  
?: Good, now then. Greeting to all of you. I am Ehat. Programmed by master Plankton to serve as he wishes. I met up with the spirit of Napoleon and was ordered by master Plankton to find the Amulet of Crafts and deliver it to him, but it is in your possession mister Shadow Saviour.  
Shadow Saviour: Hmm, first time someone has called me mister. It sounds weird.  
Vergier: What is your plan?  
Charlie: Tell us.  
Ehat: Straightforward. I like those types. It's simple. Release the amulet to us and we will hand over Marie and leave this world.  
Phantom R: But we can't do that right?  
Ehat: Correct. So if that's the case then we move to plan B!  
Elizabeth: Plan B?  
Marie: What's plan B?  
Ehat: (Opening up his chest to reveal a device) Behold! I am a machine set to extract power in one form. Hate.  
Charlie: Hate?  
Ehat: Hate. That's me in a nutshell. Hate from my master runs through my mechanical veins and hate flows through Napoleon too. Now, combine that with the hate flowing through Paris and that's a lot of hate! And if we were to extract that hate….

CLICK!

Ehat: (Starts to inhale dark energy) Then Paris will cease to exist!  
Vergier: What?

Paris started to become a dull atmosphere as the hate flowing through Paris was extracted and absorbed into Ehat.

Ehat: Soon, everything will be erased and absorbed into me and I'll use it to erase you! So hand it over or die. Your choice Shadow Saviour.  
Shadow Saviour: ….  
Phantom R: You can't do it Shadow Saviour!  
Marie: Phantom R!  
Elizabeth: Can't you do something?  
Vergier: We can't attack!  
Charlie: (Holds out a watch) Ugh, we're running out of time!  
Shadow Saviour: Nice watch.  
Charlie: Really? The end of the world is near and you're only interested in a watch.  
Shadow Saviour: pass it over tome please.  
Charlie: What?  
Shadow Saviour: If you want the world to be saved then pass it over please.  
Charlie: (Handing over the watch) Okay.  
Ehat: Having a change in fashion Shadow Saviour?  
Shadow Saviour: Oh no, I'm just being unique. My mind has a unique way to find a solution but it's always a good one. Now, you see this watch?  
Ehat: (Confused) Yes?  
Shadow Saviour: Now it holds the basic concept of time. It allows to keep time as it moves forward but this amulet is special. If time goes backwards…..

SLAM!

The Shadow Saviour slammed the amulet with the purple gem in it onto the watch which caused both of them to glow and make Ehat spark and send the dark energy back into Paris.

Shadow Saviour: Then so do the actions!  
Ehat: (In pain) What have you done!?  
Marie: Yeah, what happened? That was great!  
Shadow Saviour: I reversed time and connected it to Ehat. Now then, I'm going ot stop this once and for all.  
EHAT: Napoleon! Destroy him!  
Napoleon: (Getting his sword out) Finally! Take this peasant!

SLASH!

The sword came into contact with the Shadow Saviour's hand but he stopped it from going any further with no pain. Everyone gasped as the Shadow Saviour pushed Napoleon back into the wall.

Ehat: How is this possible?  
Shadow Saviour: If anyone hurts my friends then you will suffer.  
Ehat: Fine then! I'll get the amulet by force!

ZAP!

Ehat started to fire electricity into Marie making her feel pain as she cried out for help.

Phantom R: Marie!  
Elizabeth: Darling!  
Ehat: Don't move closer or she dies! The amulet! NOW!  
Phantom R: Can't we do something?  
Shadow Saviour: We can. (Whispers something into Phantom R's ear) Got it.  
Phantom R: D-Do I have to?  
Shadow Saviour: Yes. Save her.  
Phantom R: On it!

Phantom R got in the way of the electricity stopping it from hurting Marie and it was hurting him now.

Marie: Phantom R!  
Ehat: Very well then! He shall die!  
Shadow Saviour: Not yet you freak!

The Shadow Saviour grabbed the arms of Ehat and twisted them around his back to stop electricity from coming out.

Ehat: You rotten pest!  
Shadow Saviour: You know how the opposite of things tend to be bad, well this applies to you!  
Ehat: What?  
Shadow Saviour: (Steps back) You've been focusing on one thing. Hate. It's in everyone but so is the opposite. Love!  
Ehat: Love?  
Shadow Saviour: Indeed. People have love that can overcome hate and it is in everyone! My friends! Think of the love inside of you and let it all out.

Vergier: The love of my family and my promise to Emma! The love of protecting Paris!  
Charlie: The love of helping others and my father!  
Alfred: The love of protecting the people I am close to.  
Elizabeth: The love of my daughter and my close ones.  
Shadow Saviour: With that love in all of us, miracles occur!

The cuffs around Marie clicked open and she was released and she hugged Phantom R tightly.

Ehat: This love isn't strong enough to beat me!  
Shadow Saviour: All you need is that little push. From the friends close to me. And when that push is activated…..

The scene was darkened to show only Phantom R and Marie.

Phantom R: Marie, throughout our adventures, I have got to know you as the beautiful and kind woman you are. I feel happy with you and together, we can keep Paris safe with the others and be happy together. Together with our hearts, skills and love.  
Marie: (Tearing up) Phantom R! I-I….  
Phantom R: Don't speak. Words do not matter. But actions speak better in any case.

Phantom R leaned in and kissed Marie who returned the kiss without hesitation. The amulet in the Shadow Saviour's hand started to glow brightly like the sun.

Shadow Saviour: ….Then our success is guaranteed!

Everyone else in the gang smiled as Napoleon and Ehat started to get worried.

Ehat: But the love…  
Shadow Saviour: Grows throughout Paris. People of Paris! Feel your love for everyone and everything close to you and let it all out!

Pink and white energy emitted from Paris and it was transferred into the amulet.

Napoleon: No!  
Ehat: You little….  
Shadow Saviour: Saviour from the shadows! And this is how I roll! With my friends, we unleash our strength!

The amulet fired powerful bursts of light in the shape of hearts and it continued to glow brightly with the help of Phantom R and Marie's love. The place started to dissolve into pieces and disappear for good.

Ehat: NO!  
Shadow Saviour: This one's for Paris folks! Take this!

A massive surge of light burst from the amulet and dissolved Napoleon and Ehat who screamed before disappearing for good. The scene went bright and then everything was gone from the chamber.

[=============]

[LOCATION: Streets of Paris]

The gang re-emerged onto the streets of Paris with everyone together hugging each other and Phantom R and Marie were close together.

Shadow Saviour: And that's all she wrote.  
Vergier: Paris thanks you for you service Mr Saviour! And Phantom R!  
Phantom R: Yes? Do you want to chase me again?  
Vergier: …Next time. You enjoy your moment!

And with that, Inspector Vergier and his troops walked away from the scene. Charlie took a picture of Phantom R and Marie together as they blushed before giggling and walking to catch up to her father.

Charlie: Have fun you two lovebirds!  
Phantom R: Ugh, love and hate can be mysterious things.  
Marie: Don't worry Raphael! We're okay now!  
Shadow Saviour: Well now, my work here is done (Holds out the amulet which is glowing with rainbow colours) See how the love made everything better in the end? I have the power of this amulet and you two have each other. So I will take my leave.  
Marie: Will we ever see you again?  
Shadow Saviour: (Handing over a card) Here's my card with my number. If you ever want help or want me to visit, just call.  
Elizabeth: Thank you very much. We owe you one.  
Shadow Saviour: Thanks for the offer but don't worry about it too much. Now I must get back to my task.  
Alfred: It was nice meeting you.  
Elizabeth: Come back soon.  
Marie: We'll be waiting for you.  
Phantom R: Keep the rhythm strong!  
Shadow Saviour: Goodbye friends! (Hopping on a motorcycle and activating a portal) Off to the next adventure!

And with that, the Shadow Saviour zoomed off on the motorcycle and through the portal which closed.

Marie: So, you want a date now?  
Raphael: (Switching back to his normal attire and smiling) Where do you want to go?

[====================]

END OF EPISODE


	22. FINAL 15 UPDATE

The despair was gone. The Sapphire Dragon had been stopped and the fake 'friends' were destroyed. It appeared that peace had been restored to our Cartoon Crafts universe….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

BLAST!

Don: (Appearing out of a hole that mas made in the wall by a bazooka that he was holding) Oh there's no such thing as peace on this show!

[==================]

That's right! We're getting back into the action as our fifteen teams are going to face a variety of wacky situations! They'll dive head first into a colosseum where it's an all-out fight for survival!

[==================]

Crash and Maurecia were seen skating and spinning around Sylvia in circles. Sam and Max were firing at Fawful and Mimi who were flying in the air and Buford was seen chasing Marco around with a baseball bat.

[==================]

They also face the most insane mall in the world where anything can happen!

[==================]

Todd looked into one of the stores only to find Maurecia, Star, Boo and Bender in a room with a multi-coloured dancing floor with a disco ball shining in the sky.

Todd: Now I've seen everything!

[================]

They'll be thrown into a series of tales that will make their minds blown!

[================]

Megan was in a white and blue dress as she was strolling down a yellow bricked road. Along the way she met up with some familiar faces.

Omi: (Walks up to Megan wearing a scarecrow outfit) Friend Megan, do you know why I am dressed like this? It makes me want to search for a brain!  
Megan: Well, uh….  
Mac: (Walks up to Megan wearing a tin man outfit) Is this generic. Me looking for a heart?  
Megan: (Giggles) Well I'm the one to help you out there sweetie!  
Crash: (Walks up to Megan like a lion) Yaba!  
Megan: Obvious choice for the lion. Shall we proceed then?

[===============]

A dark world of love awaits them too!

[===============]

The gang were sailing down a purple soda river in boats with two familiar skeletons riding next to them in a boat with one of them singing.

Coco: This place is weird.

[===============]

A world of information and puzzles waits for them and it'll leave their brains in knots.

[===============]

Candy and Grenda were looking at the main reception where a large holographical statue was situated. It had a familiar triangle shaped demon in a devilish pose.

Candy: oh boy. Not this guy again.  
Grenda: Let's go face him head on!

[==============]

It's time to party as our teams will also face a series of party boards!

[==============]

Rosalina and Ashley were with Luma, G.I.R and Red on a nearby table drinking tea and eating light sweets and cakes as they watched Sam and Max being chased by a giant floating knife.

Ashley: I love the chaos of this show at times. Do things like that always happen here?  
Rosalina: I've only seen one incarnation of this party. I heard that Waluigi knows this place.  
Red: Why don't you ask him then?  
Rosalina: He's a bit….busy at the moment.  
Luma: What do you mean Mama?

[OVER AT TOAD ROAD]

Waluigi was taking photos of Wario who was stuck in a nearby pipe with only his feet and lower body sticking out.

Waluigi: That's what you get for messing with those piranha plants. Hang on tight and I'll find some butter.

[===============]

And we'll end things off with a crazy motor race with the Cartoon Crafts 500!

[===============]

The final nine were ready in their customised cars to race for survival and their place in the race. MC Ballyhoo was in the commentary pod with Kevin and Nazz.

MC Ballyhoo: Alright then race fans! Let's get this thing started in five!  
Kevin: Four!  
Nazz: Three!  
Audience: Two!  
Everyone: One!  
MC Ballyhoo: And RACE!

[==============]

Who will survive and reach the elite eight? Stay tuned to find out with these exciting new episodes!


	23. Ep 13: Friend! Foe! Fight!

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Despair was everywhere when our fifteen teams were faced with a blue dragon that started to turn them into statues one by one. Things looked intense but with a little help from the other side, the teams managed to survive and eliminated a powerful foe from one little nuisance. We're sure glad that's over because we're back in action in our unique despair free style! Let's kick things off with a bang as we return to our special version of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE

[===================]

The final fifteen teams were currently riding up in a large monorail car heading out through space towards a large colosseum that was covered in metal parts.

Boo: Ah, nothing like getting back to the basics.  
Megan: That place is huge! What do you think we'll be doing?  
Mac: It looks like some sort of colosseum.  
Jack Spicer: Then it'll be some sort of fighting challenge.  
Todd: We'll see what happens when we arrive there.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: It's great to finally get out of that chaotic Platinum Palace.  
Maurecia: It was a chaotic, blue situation, that's for sure.  
Todd: Yeah, so that's why (Changes from a blue shirt into a green one in the blink of an eye) I'm staying away from the colour blue for a while.  
Maurecia: Going green with the extreme! I love it Todd! (Stares in a dream state) And you!  
Todd: (Strapping a helmet onto his head) Best prepare myself.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[====================]

The monorail stopped high above the colosseum with the gang looking out and getting a bird's eye view of the place. There was a clear yet accessible, circular platform located over what appeared to be a pit of water. The floor of the monorail opened up like a trap door sending the fifteen teams down into the colosseum and onto the clear coloured floor that was easy to stand on for some reason. Some of the team members fell without anything to stop the fall while others like Jack Spicer, Boo, Fawful (Holding Mimi in his arms) and Kamek floated down onto the scene. Everyone who was on the floor groaned as they got up.

Mac: So, were in this colosseum now. Where are the fans?

CLICK!

Rows of benched rose from the ground at the other sides of the colosseum and loads of fans were on them. They were from different worlds. There were humans, goombas, koopas, zombies and other types of characters in the bleachers.

Sam: Nice audience! Who's fighting in this arena?  
Everyone Else: …..  
Mimi: I have…..no words to describe how stupid that question was?

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Why are these people even here? Stupid police officers and a freaky ghost turned human that beat the living daylights out of me!  
Fawful: Save the anger for later. If we get past the first hurdle here, then we can meddle.  
Mimi: I like how you think Fawful! Let's see what we can do about this situation!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A massive large screen TV screen appeared over a balcony that was like the ones where roman emperors sat. Don sat in it and his face was projected onto the massive TV screen.

Don: We're back baby! We're here to get things back into action with some epic battles of survival. Soon, we'll narrow it down to the fight that will determine which team will be eliminated in this incredible arena. Let's see what happens in this, the Super Orbital Universal Palace OF PAIN! Or the SOUP OF PAIN for short.

Everyone looked confused as they heard the name of this place.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: Now I want some soup.  
Baljeet: I don't really get the acronym.  
[SWITH CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Hey, don't judge this show. The SOUP of pain is a good acronym. This place will bring out the fiery insanity like a boiling soup full of flavour! But people can take it whatever way they want to.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Now then! To explain the rules, it's the gang that are back from their own action! Take it away guys and gal!

The cameras zoomed in on four nearby chairs where Edd, Squidward, Tycho and Reporter were seated like judges.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Well here we are! Back in the race but as the co-hosts!  
Squidward: No place like home!  
Edd: We just finished collecting stuff for our Shadow Saviour friend. We hope he's alright and shows up back in the race as soon as possible.  
Squidward: But for now, back to the insanity.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Edd: Alright, settle down folks! Here are the rules. The fifteen teens shall be divided into groups of three where they will battle each other.  
Reporter: There will be 10 minutes for each battle. The aim of the game is to knock the other teams into the water. If one team remains on the platform after the other two teams fall off then they survive and the other two teams have to fight again for survival.  
Reporter: If two teams remain after the ten minutes go by, then they survive and the other team that were knocked out have to fight again.  
Squidward: Once we get enough people who have to fight again, then we'll change it to a tag team fight for survival. One team against another in a simple elimination table. Losers have to fight again until we reach the final two!  
Edd: Whoever loses the final fight is ELIMINATED!  
Don: How does that sound folks in the audience!?

The audience cheered with a massive sound of happiness and eagerness while the teams looked concerned.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: So if this is how it goes, then there are no rules.  
Isabella: Anything goes huh? Well we need to do our best no matter what happens!  
Phineas: Yeah!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: And now, let's split up the teams and get fighting already!

[==================]

[ARENA FIGHT ONE]

Three smaller circular platforms rose above the clear platform as our first three teams were ready to fight.

Edd: Alright! In the first fight we have the mystical, magical duo that can make their problems disappear with ease! Its beautiful Boo and crazy Kamek!

Boo and Kamek floated in the air slightly and waved to the cheering audience.

Edd: Then we have the Xiaolin fighters that are one with their elements and contrast each other in multiple ways. It's Raimundo and Omi!

Raimundo raised his fists in the air while Omi bowed to the cheering audience.

Edd: And finally, for the first match it's the creative inventor and the fireside girl supreme! It's Phineas and Isabella.

The two waved to the cheering audience with wide smiles.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: So were fighting against the sweet young couple and the Xiaolin warriors, interesting! Honestly speaking, I wanted to be placed against Fawful and Mimi.  
Kamek: (Surprised) Really? I thought they're the ones that everyone wanted to avoid.  
Boo: They are. (Cracks her knuckles) But I wanted to beat the living daylights out of Mimi again.  
Kamek: (Sees the reality of her logic) Oh, of course.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: (With a microphone) Alright folks! Use anything you got to take your opponents down in the ten minutes that you have got! Ready?  
The three teams: READY!  
Don: Then LET'S GET TO THE ACTION!

DING!

And with the sound of the bell gone, the first fight commenced. Boo and Kamek split up and decided take on the teams separately. Boo focused on Raimundo and Omi while Kamek was chasing Phineas and Isabella.

Boo: Alright boys, let's see what you got. Show me your elemental powers!  
Raimundo: You're planning something aren't you?  
Boo: Of course not! I'm no Mimi! All I want is to see what you got. So, have at you! I may be a girl but I'm no prissy princess!  
Omi: Sounds plausible.  
Raimundo: Alright then. Let's start with the basics Omi.  
Omi: Got it. Mantis kick!

Raimundo and Omi started to attack her separately with their own kung fu moves but Boo dodge them by elegantly sliding from side to side.

Raimundo: I thought you said you weren't a prissy princess!?  
Boo: I'm not. But I like to move with style. Got a problem with that?  
Raimundo: Never mind. Let's double team her Omi! Typhoon boom! WIND!  
Omi: Tornado strike! WATER

The two fired their elemental blasts at Boo who turned invisible and let the strong wind and tidal wave of water pass through her.

Boo: (Turns visible again) Nice strengths in your elements. I could spiritually feel the cool wind and refreshing water. Now it's my turn!

Boo turned invisible again and grabbed Raimundo and Omi by their collars. She floated over to the edge and dropped them into the water.

[CONFESSIONAL: Raimundo & Omi]  
Raimundo: Okay, from now on, we need to watch out for Boo and Kamek. Those two are becoming as big of a threat as Fawful and Mimi are.  
Omi: Understood my dear friend.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

And while that went on, Kamek had cornered Phineas and Isabella near the other edge of the arena.

Kamek: Okay, long story short. Fall off into the water and I won't use magic.  
Isabella: Forcing things isn't cool mister.  
Kamek: I know but we're in a survival match. Anything goes!  
Phineas: Like this!

Phineas activated a device he was hiding behind his back which got a specially designed magnetic hold onto Kamek's broomstick that he was riding on. Phineas snatched the broomstick away from him causing Kamek to fall onto the clear floor.

Isabella: Nice one Phineas!  
Kamek: Ugh, This isn't over yet! A wizard has more tricks up his sleeve!

Kamek pulled out his wand from his sleeve and used it to levitate his broomstick and whack Phineas off of the arena and into the water.

Isabella: Phineas! Hold on, I'll help you! (Glares at Kamek) This isn't over!

And with that, Isabella jumped off of the arena to help Phineas leaving Boo and Kamek victorious.

DING! DING! DING!

Don: And round one ends with Boo and Kamek surviving to race another day!

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Kamek: This show is so bizarre. You get to stay in the race by legal actions but you still make enemies.  
Boo: Yep, the world is so confusing. We might need to watch out for those two teams we were fighting against.  
Kamek: Already on it.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: (Wrapped in a pink towel) We need to step up our game P-Phineas.  
Phineas: (Wrapped in a red towel) I know what you mean. After this leg, we'll show the true meaning of creativity.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[====================]

[ARENA FIGHT TWO]

Don: Now entering the second fight of the night! In the first corner, we have the bandicoot brawlers! Crash and Coco!

A circular platform rose to the stage with Crash and Coco on it. Crash spun around in excitement while Coco waved to the stage.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Coco]  
Coco: (Talking while Crash spins around in the background) Crash is eager for a good fight. He's faced a lot of foes so this will be a walk in the park for us.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Don: In the second corner, we have the galaxy wanderers! Wander and Sylvia!

Another circular platform rose with Wander and Sylvia on it. They waved to the cheering crowd while in a smug pose.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wander & Sylvia]  
Sylvia: Alright! Time to get in there and bust people up!  
Wander: We're not up against Hater and Peepers so we're all good. I'd HATE to face off against those two!  
Sylvia: Eh, once we got to know them, they weren't so bad so I'm with you partner.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
The two just sat there raising their eyebrows up and down in a smug way.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: And finally, for this round we have the skating master with her kind hearted lover boy!  
Todd: Just introduce us normally!  
Don: Todd and Maurecia!

A third circular platform rose onto the stage with Todd and Maurecia on it. Maurecia skated around the arena while fist bumping in the air while Todd stood there smiling and waving to the cheering crowd.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: I love the sense of action in the morning!  
Todd: It's the evening but whatever you say is cool!  
Maurecia: (Her eyes sparkle) Wheels extreme cool?  
Todd: (Nods and smiles) Wheels extreme cool!  
Maurecia: YEAH!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

DING!

The second match commenced. Sylvia tried to punch the others while Wander played his banjo for musical entertainment. Coco and Todd backed away while Crash and Maurecia sped around the arena leaving Sylvia in a dizzy state.

Sylvia: S-Stop moving around!  
Todd: You can't match their speed. I've tried and it failed.  
Wander: Sylvia! Try to raise the pressure. That'll get them angry.  
Sylvia: Good idea buddy! (Grabs Coco and Todd) Let's see some action here!  
Todd: Uh oh.

Crash and Maurecia stopped as they saw Sylvia attack Todd and Coco sending them around on the floor in a bruised state.

Maurecia: Nobody hurts my man but me! Let's go get that freak!  
Crash: (Nods) Yebada!

Crash spun into Sylvia knocking her to one side as Maurecia skated and got Todd and Coco to one side.

Wander: Hold on Sylvia! I'm coming!

Wander smacked his banjo on Crash's head sending him in a dizzy state but he shook it off and growled.

Maurecia: (Skating towards Crash) Let's double team them!  
Crash: Yabada!

Maurecia and Crash skated in a large circle around Wander and Sylvia and then stepped back. A large hole was made in the arena sending Wander and Sylvia down into the water.

DING! DING! DING!

Don: And Wander and Sylvia have to fight again to survive! Our remaining two teams are through!

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: Nice work there big brother!  
Crash: (Laughs) Yaba!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================]

[ARENA FIGHT THREE]

Reporter: The centre fight of the first section! We have three powerful teams here so this should be a good one folks! It's the planetary strategists against the freelance police officers against the scheming whackos! Let's unfold this insanity!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sam & Max]  
Sam: (Loading his gun) Getting ready for the big match.  
Max: (Loading his gun) We always need to be prepared.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: This one is in the bag. All we need to do is win so we can mix thing sup from behind the scenes.  
Fawful: And the host of wackiness will not interfere because we have the advantage!  
Mimi: The plot advantage that is.  
Both: HAHA!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

DING!

The three teams were staring at each other with glares.

Sam: So, who wants to make the first move?  
Mimi: Whoever cracks under the pressure first goes first. Duh!  
Peepers: We have our own superior technology so you guys go first and we'll knock you off.  
Lord hater: Have at him, Peepers!

Peepers got a gun out and fired blasts at Sam and Max along with Lord Hater who was blasting green energy at them. Sam and Max got their guns out and fired back as the two teams moved. Fawful used his jetpack and Mimi made wings appear on her back and the two floated up into the skies and observed the scene.

Fawful: (Holding out a bag of popcorn) Popcorn m'lady?  
Mimi: Why thank you master Fawful!

The gun and laser fight went on for a few minutes until the two teams stopped and looked up at the floating Fawful and Mimi.

Lord Hater: Aren't you getting involved with this?  
Mimi: Keep going. It's fun to watch psychopaths like you go at it like wild animals!

Sam, Max, Lord Hater and Peepers looked at each other before aiming their weapons at Fawful and Mimi and firing bullets and laser blasts at them causing them to fall onto the floor.

Mimi: Ugh, fine. Enough with the show! We'll end this! Fawful!  
Fawful: Right beside you Mimi!

Fawful and Mimi went to each side of the circular, clear platform and flipped it upside down causing the other teams to fall in the water.

DING! DING! DING!

Reporter: Fawful and Mimi are victorious in round 3!

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: You don't mess with us in this show!  
Fawful: So true.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

[ARENA FIGHT FOUR]

Tycho: Alright. This one should bring out a lot of variety. We have the destructive human robot combo of Fry and Bender facing off against the brain and brawn of Candy and Grenda with the random styles of Mac and Bloo!

The three teams rose up on the circular platforms and got the audience cheering.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fry & Bender]  
Fry: We have to fight kids! Hmm…..still seems like a normal day for us.  
Bender: I'm ready to bend them into shape and send them packing!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

DING!

The fourth battle commenced. Bender extended his arms to try and attack the others. Mac, Bloo and Candy were hopping over the mechanical arms.

Bender: Hey Fry! Give a robot a hand will you!?  
Fry: (Gets a laser gun out) On it Bender!

Fry started to shoot lasers at the others who ran around the arena. But the two friends didn't notice Grenda sneaking up behind them.

Grenda: Surprise sneak attack!  
Fry: What the?

Grenda grabbed the two and slammed them onto the ground a few times before throwing them off of the arena. Mac and Bloo watched with shock and awe.

Candy: (To Mac and Bloo) You want to face off against her.  
Mac: Nope!  
Bloo: Not even one try!  
Candy: Well you know what to do.

And with that, Mac and Bloo hopped off of the arena and into the water with a loud SPLASH!

DING! DING! DING!

Tycho: Nice use of stealth and surprise. That was a quick match. Candy and Grenda are through to the next leg while the others have to fight again.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Mac: (Sighs) Sometimes I hate being the nice, little kid on the street.  
Bloo: Don't worry. I'll make sure we WIN the next one.  
Mac: What do you have in store?  
Bloo: Something…special.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==================]

[ARENA FIGHT FIVE]

Edd: With those four fights done and dusted, we're left with the monster fighters, Star and Marco! The brain and brawn duo, Buford and Baljeet and the opposite Spicer cousins, Jack and Megan!

The teams arrived on the large platform on smaller circular platforms and waved to the cheering audience.

Don: Let the last round of the first part BEGIN!

DING!

The fifth fight commenced with a variety of attacks. Buford started throwing large chunks of metal around the arena at the other two teams. Star used her wand to destroy some of them.

Megan: Jack! Call in your back-up.  
Jack Spicer: Don't tell me how to run my decisions! (Activates a watch device) Jackbots! ATTACK!

Jackbots roamed around the arena blasting away the junk while grabbing Buford and Baljeet and throwing them in the water.

Star: Cool robots! (Blasts them with her wand) Still no match for my wand though!  
Jack Spicer: Let's just call it a truce for now.  
Marco: Agreed.

DING! DING! DING!

Don: And we have eight teams who are in the bottom row! We'll place them in a one on one team battle! Let's see who fights who!

[============]

 **REMAINING TEAMS FIGHTING FOR SURVIVAL IN THIS RACE:**

 **Phineas & Isabella  
Buford & Baljeet  
Sam & Max  
Fry & Bender  
Raimundo & Omi  
Lord Hater & Peepers  
Mac & Bloo  
Wander & Sylvia**

[============]

[DUAL FIGHT ONE]

Two shielded platforms rose up giving a sense of mystery as to who was fighting.

Don: Alright. We've shielded the platforms so NO ONE here can know who is fighting who. Does that add excitement to your life folks!?

The crowd cheered as loud as they could.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: Good thing we're not in that position. Mystery is a hard thing to handle at times.  
Megan: I just hope that Mac and Bloo survive. I don't want Mac to go out yet!  
Jack Spicer: What about Bloo?  
Megan: Uh…..whatever happens to him is none of my concern.  
Jack Spicer: I'm starting to like you as a cousin even more now.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: And now the first fight pits…..

The first platform opened up to reveal…

Don: Phineas and Isabella! They'll face off against…

The second platform opened up to reveal…

Don: Wander and Sylvia!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: Never had much interaction with those two before. It'll be a unique fight.  
Isabella: But we'll triumph over any obstacle!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Wander & Sylvia]  
Wander: Those two seem like really nice people on this show. It's going to be weird and hard fighting them and NOT hurting them brutally.  
Sylvia: Hey, even if we lose, we'll get another chance. And it's not like we'll be in a tough situation, right?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: (Holding a sign that says FORESHADOWING in bold letters) Hehe.  
Fawful: Fawful loves this girl.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

DING!

This round had begun! Sylvia chased Phineas and Isabella around while Wander tried to attack them by throwing objects at them. Sylvia managed to catch them and throw them near the edge of the arena.

Sylvia: You guys put up a good chase, but we'll be moving on. Any last words?  
Phineas: Yes, can Wander stand next to you?  
Wander: (Walks up next to Sylvia) Why?  
Phineas: So we could do this! (Holds out a small device with a button) Isabella, if you please.  
Isabella: (Pressing the button) Here you go Phineas!

A spring loaded trap floor activated sending Wander and Sylvia flying high onto a series of wooden carts that rolled around the arena before they landed on a rocket which ignited sending them around the arena before the rocket exploded and Wander and Sylvia fell into the water.

DING! DING! DING!

Don: And Phineas and Isabella win! They're still in the race!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: Creative or what?  
Isabella: We're back in this race! YEAH!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

[DUAL FIGHT TWO]

Two more shielded platforms rose up onto the large, clear platform.

Don: Here we go! Round two pits….

The first platform opened up to reveal….

Don: Mac and Bloo! They'll face off against…..

The second shielded platform opened up to reveal….

Don: Buford and Baljeet!

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: Piece of cake! These two are like jelly! It'll be easy to take them down.  
Baljeet: This is going to end badly for us.  
Buford: Shut up!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Mac: Wow. Fighting off against Buford the brute. Are you sure you're plan will work.  
Bloo: Trust me. I'll have this team knocked off in no time!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

DING!

The fight had begun!

Bloo: Alright. You focus on Baljeet while I take on Buford.  
Mac: You sure?  
Bloo: Yes, now go!

Mac moved over to Baljeet as Buford charged up to Bloo who stood still before dodging each of his swipes and punches.

Buford: Stay still you little blue booger!  
Bloo: Just wait tough guy!

After five minutes of the same thing, Buford was tired out.

Bloo: Tired?  
Buford: S-Shut…up.  
Bloo: Here. TAKE A NICE LITTLE NAP!

Bloo got out a giant paddle ball and tied the string with the ball around Buford. Bloo began to play with the paddle ball which shot Buford back and forth hitting the arena wall.

Bloo: (Holding out a giant pair of scissors) Time to cut things loose!

Bloo cut the rope which sent Buford down into the water.

Mac: Wow. (Turns to Baljeet) What are you going to do?  
Baljeet: Heh, I just like seeing him suffer. See you later!

And with that, Baljeet hopped off the arena but clicked his fingers and smiled before hitting the water.

DING! DING! DING!

Don: What a muddled up team! But Mac and Bloo are still in the race!

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Megan: YAY!  
Jack Spicer: (Holding his hands over his ears) Ow, my ears!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

[DUAL FIGHT THREE]

Two more shielded platforms rose up.

Don: Fight three! This time it's….

The first platform opened up to reveal….

Don: Sam and Max!

Sam and Max got their guns out at the ready and the crowd cheered.

Don: They will be facing off against….

The second platform opened up to reveal…..

Don: Lord Hater and Peepers!

[CONFESSIONAL: Lord Hater & Peepers]  
Lord Hater: Us against the police officers. That'll be interesting.  
Peepers: It's an epic one on one. We've fought them before.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sam & Max]  
Sam: Alright. Let's take those creeps out!  
Max: Creep against creep! I LIKE IT!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

DING!

The fight had begun! The teams began to fire their weapons at each other as bullets and energy blasts were fired everywhere creating holes in the arena walls.

Don: Ooh, things are getting too rough. Call in the security!  
Edd: On it!

Edd activated a button and a tennis ball launcher rose up and fired tennis balls at the teams stopping their blasts. But things got even rougher as loads more tennis ball launchers rose up and fired at Lord Hater and Peepers, sending them off of the arena and into the water.

Don: I thought we only had ONE tennis ball launcher.  
Edd: We did. I'm not sure how we got more, but I think I know who used them.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Edd]  
Edd: (Holding up a portrait of Fawful and Mimi) These are the culprits. We can't stop them from doing their things but karma will come back to them.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: What does he mean by karma coming back at us?  
Fawful: Do not think about the simple words of confusion coming from the man with the sock.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================]

[DUAL FIGHT FOUR]

The two platforms rose up without shields which revealed Raimundo and Omi who were facing off against Fry and Bender.

Don: You know whose fighting now get to it!

DING!

The fight had begun! Fry and Bender tried to attack Raimundo and Omi but they flipped over them with ease.

Bender: Hey! Enough with the flipping!  
Raimundo: We're ending this quickly! Typhoon boom! WIND!  
Omi: Tornado strike! WATER!

The two Xiaolin monks fired their elemental blasts sending Fry and Bender smashing against the wall. They grabbed onto the edge but Raimundo and Omi walked up to them and smashed their hands causing them to fall into the water.

DING! DING! DING!

Don: That was a quick match! Raimundo and Omi are still in the race.

[CONFESSIONAL: Raimundo & Omi]  
Raimundo: We really wanted to win! So we can take down Boo and Kamek in the next leg!  
Omi: Yeah!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

Don: We're down to our last four teams! Whoever loses these battles will have to fight again for the last spot in the race! Let's see whose fighting first!

The two shielded platforms rose up and opened up to reveal….Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater and Peepers! The four gasped upon seeing each other.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Ooh, how did they get to face each other!?  
Fawful: Sometimes, certain people who decide these things can be persuaded with a little….incentive!  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Squidward]  
Squidward: (Holding two really expensive ornamental eggs) So beautiful! Better than the others!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

DING!

The two teams remained silent and still as the round had begun. The crowd were yelling at them to get to the fighting.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wander & Sylvia]  
Wander: We can't fight them! We just got together as best friends!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Lord Hater & Peepers]  
Lord Hater: Nothing will get us to fight each other! Not now!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: (Hearing the boos and yells of the audience) We need to do something!  
Edd: I'm not going to mess with true friendship Don.

Suddenly, a weird device rose up and fired a red energy beam that hit Lord hater.

Edd: But apparently 'they' will!

Lord Hater suddenly got VERY angry and started firing loads of energy beams at Wander who freaked out and ran away with Lord Hater chasing after him.

[COMBO CONFESSIONAL: Sylvia & Peepers]  
Peepers: I've never seen Lord Hater THAT mad before!  
Sylvia: What was that beam!?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: It's the rage amplifier! A device created by Lord Fawful in person!  
Mimi: I love your gadgets and inventions Fawful!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Lord Hater grabbed Wander and was charging up a big blast.

Wander: Lord Hater! It's me! We're friends now! Snap out of your trance!  
Sylvia: Think back to our times in this race!  
Peepers: You're a changed man Hater! Come back to us! You're FRIENDS!

Images of Lord Hater's memories of the race with his friends flashed by as his anger decreased before he returned to normal and let Wander go.

Lord Hater: You okay?  
Wander: (Coughing) Fine! Now what?  
Lord Hater: (Looking at Sylvia and Peepers who give a thumbs up sign) We know what we need to do!  
Wander: (Smiles) Then do it!

Lord Hater fired a green energy blast that hit the light switch up at the podium, which made the whole place turn dark. Nobody could see.

Don: The lights are out! Edd!  
Edd: Already on it!

Edd flipped back the light switch turning on the lights and when everything was clear, everyone saw that the two teams were gone.

Don: Where did they go!?  
Lord Hater; OVER HERE!

Everyone turned around and saw the two teams on a large motorbike with large rockets attached to the sides.

Don: What are you doing?  
Peepers: We're cool together!  
Lord Hater: we've got something we're good with!  
Sylvia: We're done here!  
Wander: See you at the finals!

And with that, the four friends zoomed off out of the arena leaving everyone in a surprised state but the audience cheered with happiness.

Don: Well, that brings us to a close! Looks like we've seen a double elimination. Thirteen teams remain in this insane game of pain! Find out who leaves next on…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOONC RAFTS STYLE!

[=============]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Wander & Sylvia & Lord Hater & Peepers]

Scenes involving the two teams rolled by.

Wander: What an adventure! We got a lot out of this.  
Sylvia: Money would have been good but ending a long lasting feud is even greater!  
Lord Hater; And now the race is over for us, we've got a long time to go to fun places!  
Peepers: Time for a road trip of a life time!  
Everyone: YEAH!

The four were seen riding along the sky full of stars.

[============]

END OF EPISODE


	24. Ep 14: The Shades Of The Trials

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! We got back into our own style with an epic tournament at a colosseum where the teams faced each other in different battle that gave us awesome outcomes! The bonds were tested as our teams fought for survival and things went insane when the newly friended teams of Wander and Sylvia, along with Lord Hater and Peepers, had to fight. It lead to someone (Coughs) Mimi (Coughs) using a rage machine that led to both teams to drop out of the race! But they're still friends and that's all that matters! Except when it comes to competing for a million dollars! Let's see who falls next in this episode of…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==============]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Tour Bus]

The remaining thirteen teams were riding in a long tour bus through the Mega Tele-Vortex from the beginning of the episode. Thumbs up for those who actually remember that thing! They were riding to the next location of this crazy experience.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: The final thirteen! It's an unlucky number for some so this leg of the race should be interesting.  
Todd: Where do you think we'll be heading too?  
Maurecia: I don't know. But there's going to be freaky obstacles to face though, so it'll be a blast!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: So far so good. Things have gone…almost perfectly smooth.  
Kamek: We're a good team but we have our enemies.  
Boo: Fawful and Mimi are one thing but we also have those two Xiaolin warriors trying to eliminate us.  
Kamek: But we'll prevail! We have the skill and magic to beat them!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

The tour bus zoomed out of a portal that opened up and landed in the new atmosphere. The windows were made out of one way glass which meant that the competitors couldn't see out of it but they got the bus one by one and looked at the surroundings of the place.

Isabela: Woah. It's so…  
Phineas: So…  
Megan: Dark…  
Jack Spicer: But so…full of love that makes you sick…..I like it!

The atmosphere was a unique one to say the least. It looked like a village full of basic things like a fountain, loads of shops and trees all over the place but this atmosphere was filled with dark colours like purple, dark green and black. There were boo ghosts and other ghosts flying around in the skies and other undead creatures like zombies, dry bones and other skeletons walking around the town.

Boo: I like this place. Makes me wish I was back as a Boo ghost.  
Kamek: Anyone see a sign or something that shows us what this place is called?  
Todd: (Sees a sign facing backwards and flips it around) Got it!

Everyone saw the name of this place written on the sign.

Coco: ''Undead Love!?'

[======================]

[LOCATION DESCRIPTION]

Don: (Appearing against screenshots of the place) Welcome to Undead Love! A place where anyone who has already died can relax in this astonishing village with lots to offer! But things will get intense for our teams once they meet the deadly 'Gruesome, Fearsome Four!'

[END DESCRIPTION]

[======================]

Jack Spicer: Wait, did he say fearsome four!? Are we going to face Mala Mala Jong!?  
Raimundo: There's no Shen Gong Wu so it's highly unlikely.  
Don: (His voice is heard from an unseen loudspeaker) He's right Spicer! Your challenge is to make your way through this place and make it to the other side which is the entrance for the people who arrive to this place after they die. The Other Side Graveyard! There will be a station where part poppers lie. Twelve of them to be precise! Pop open one of those to stay in race. The team that gets there when all party poppers have been popped will be eliminated. See you later!

Don's voice died down after he made his announcement.

Buford: Hey, wait! Who are the 'Gruesome Fearsome Four!?'

[===============]

[LOCATION: SOME UNIDETNTIFIED GAME ROOM]

This game room was where the 'Gruesome, Fearsome Four' were playing a card game. They consisted of two skeletons and two ghosts. The first skeleton had a thinner structure than the other skeleton and wore a red scarf. The second skeleton had a smaller structure and wore a blue hoodie and was the older brother to the first skeleton. He also has the powers of psychokinesis. The first ghost was like Boo when she was a boo ghost but this one had a crown with a powerful gem encrusted into it while the other ghost was green all over and resembled a pirate.

?: (Laughing) Aha! The great Papyrus has not got the card you are seeking for! Go fish!  
?: (Slamming his floating cards onto the table) For the last time! WE'RE PLAYING OMAHA! NOT GO FISH!  
Papyrus: Geez! Take a chill pill King Boo!  
?: It's times like this that makes me wish I was the human Flying Dutchman instead.  
?: He can' take pills. He's a ghost. But he does look like he has a BONE to pick with my brother!...If he had one! HAHA!  
Papyrus: Stop making those jokes Sans!  
Sans: You need to get a sense of humour.  
King Boo: let's just start over again.  
Papyrus: Well we COULD have some fun but nothing happens here! I wish my human detection alarm would go off!  
Flying Dutchman: But no humans live here. We're all dead here.  
Sans: Which is why this place has no vibe to it. We would be better off…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Papyrus: (Standing up with excitement) YES! FINALLY! My human detection alarm has gone off!  
Sans: Seriously!?  
King Boo: There are humans here!?  
Flying Dutchman: let me get the TV working and see who is here.

The Flying Dutchman activated a large screen TV which showed the teams walking around the town.

Sans: Aren't those the people competing in that race?  
King Boo: They are! Wait, are they here without our permission.  
Flying Dutchman: That's what that show is about.  
Papyrus: let's go capture them!  
King Boo: Or we could mess around with them. Gives us some entertainment.  
Sans: eh, I'm game!  
Papyrus: let's go already!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sans & Papyrus]  
Papyrus: So we get our own confessionals? Sweet! We'll stop those humans for trespassing here! Nothing will get past the future royal guardsman!  
Sans: (Groans) Get a load of this guy.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================]

The teams were walking through the town when they came up to a large set of ruins with two paths leading to who knows where!?

Buford: Ah, the classic multiple paths. So cliché.  
Baljeet: So we just split up and we'll all end up at the graveyard. Don said it was at the end of this place.

Two signs appeared by magic in front of the paths. One had a picture of a skeleton on it and the other had a picture of a ghost.

Mac: Generic pictures for this place. What do you think it represents?

But before anyone could reply, undead floating hands pushed everyone down the two paths and the group was divided into two smaller groups.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sam & Max]  
Sam: Those hands were creepy, but we've seen loads of stuff like that before.  
Max: I wonder who was controlling those hands though.  
Sam: I guess we'll find out soon.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

[GROUP A]

 **Phineas & Isabella  
Buford & Baljeet  
Mac & Bloo  
Jack Spicer & Megan  
Candy & Grenda  
Todd & Maurecia  
Star & Marco**

Group A were pushed near a wide river where bubbling water was flowing at a rapid pace.

Bloo: Uh, is that water of soda pop? I can't tell?  
Jack Spicer: (Sarcastically) It's water genius!  
Candy: let's just find a clear solution that will allow us to cross this wide river.  
Papyrus: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOU IT HUMANS!

The gang looked at the other side of the river where Sans and Papyrus were standing. Papyrus was talking to the humans while Sans had his arms in the pockets of his hoodie.

Buford: More skeletons? We've already had enough with Grim and Lord Hater!  
Coco: Don't go making comments about people. Everyone has their own abilities.  
Sans: Eh, everyone is unique yet crazy at the same time. Just like my brother over here.  
Papyrus: Thanks Sans!...Wait. I'm not crazy!  
Sans: Yeah you are.  
Papyrus: (Sighs) Whatever. Usually I'd try to not let you pass any areas but since you guys are racing for a million dollars, we're here to offer you the trials that will bend you into shape! It'll push you to your limits! My training for the position of royal guardsman will allow me to come up with insane trials!

[CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Star: Skeletons are weird.  
Marco: Yeah, I'm on the same level as you with this one.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Papyrus: prepare to face trial number one! The PODIUMS OF PAIN! SANS! ACTIVATE THE PODIUMS!

Sans used his special powers to raise circular podiums with pictures of skulls and crossbones on it. They were all at different heights.

Papyrus: To advance to the next trial, you must hop across these podiums. But watch out! They have a special feature! Hehe!  
Sans: What he's saying is watch where you step.  
Buford: Ha! This is nothing! Buford will crush this trial! (Leaps towards the first podium) YEARGH!

WHACK!

The podium rose up with great speed hitting Buford in his unmentionables.

Everyone Else: (Cringing) Ooh, painful!

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: (With an icepack placed where the pain was) It hurts more htan you think it does.  
Baljeet: Just let the ice pack do its job buddy!  
Buford; Thanks man. You aren't so bad after all.  
Baljeet: You might want to say that to Coco too.  
Buford: (Sighs) Fine, I'll apologize.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Buford: Don't comment on Buford's pain! (Falls into the river) Damn it!

Buford was sent away in the river but reappeared in a matter of seconds on the side of the river where the other team members were.

Buford: What the?  
Sans: If you fall in the river, you are sent back to the start.  
Papyrus: Now get moving!

The teams began to hop across the moving podiums. Some of them (like Star, Maurecia and Isabella) were flipping around like gymnastics experts while others (like Baljeet, Candy, Mac and Todd) Were taking it slow and steady. Eventually, all teams made it across despite a few members falling into the river a lot of times.

[CONFESSIONAL: Baljeet & Buford]  
Buford: (Wrapped in a grey towel) I-I-I H-Hate W-W-Water.  
Baljeet: Just let the anger out buddy!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: (Cleaning his helibot) Do you know how hard it is to fix something like this!?  
Megan: Water will do that to technology.  
Jack Spicer: Don't annoy me.  
Megan: Sorry cousin.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Papyrus: You have made it past the first trial. Proceed that way into the forest!

The teams ran towards the large forest.

[===============]

GROUP B

 **Sam & Max  
Crash & Coco  
Boo & Kamek  
Raimundo & Omi  
Fry & Bender  
Fawful & Mimi**

Group B was pushed onto a nearby beach where dark bubbling water was crashing onto the shores. King Boo and the Flying Dutchman appeared on the scene and floated near the gang.

Flying Dutchman: I'm THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!  
Raimundo: I DON'T CARE!  
Boo: Hi King Boo!  
King Boo: Do I know you?  
Boo: It's me! The boo that's competing in the race. I'm human now!  
King Boo: Oh, you! Anyway, time for the trial!  
Fry: Trial?  
King Boo: Yeah. Pass by it and you can advance. It's part of the Gruesome Fearsome Four's antics!

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Two ghosts make up half of that stupid group. The other two must be with the others. How original.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Flying Dutchman: Your first trial is called THE SANDS OF SHAME!  
King Boo: Your task is to cross the beach, but watch where you step because the sand has a mind of its own. See you in the next trial at the lake!

The two ghosts disappeared from the scene.

Mimi: Walk through the sand? This is pathetic! (Walks across the sand) All we have to do is walk and we're…..

PWOOSH!

The sand blasted up like a geyser sending Mimi high into the air.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Look, a flying Mimi. Now that's what I call a crazy bird that was sent packing!  
Kamek: Ha! Good one pal!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The gang started to run around the beach trying to avoid the attacks from the sand. Sam and Max were firing bullets at sand that morphed into fists that were trying to smash them. Crash spun through sand shaped into walls closing in on the bandicoot and Coco. Boo and Kamek floated over sand in the form of tornados. Raimundo and Omi chopped through sand in the form of poles with spikes around it. Fry and Bender hopped over sand in the forms of hurdles and Fawful, who caught Mimi, swerved around sand that was in the form of loads of large object like anvils and bricks.

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: Now I don't like beaches that much.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams ran out of the beach and headed towards the lake.

[================]

[GROUP A: FOREST]

Group A walked through the forest which was full of trees with dark purple leaves. They saw Sans and Papyrus standing on a nearby rock.

Papyrus: Greetings humans!  
Sans: And Bloo.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Mac: Does it bother you that you're the only one in this selected group that isn't human?  
Bloo: In some ways yes and in some ways no.  
Mac: Hmm….  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Papyrus: Anyway! Time for trial two! THE WINDS OF WOE!

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Winds of woe? Raimundo would have liked this trial.  
Grenda: Uh huh.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Papyrus: Get through the strong winds to make it to the graveyard. See you there!  
San: Short and precise. That's something new and improving to you.  
Papyrus: Thanks!...HEY!

The two walked away from the scene as strong winds blew through the forest making our teams grip onto the trees. Bloo was almost swept away but was caught by Mac who was holding onto Megan's arm.

Jack Spicer: You need to stop being so light Bloo.  
Bloo: Don't comment on me in that way!  
Todd: But how are we going to get past that wind!?  
Marco: Maybe do what those two are doing?

Everyone looked at what Marco was pointing at and saw that Phineas and Isabella were using two long, thick sticks from the trees as posts to dig into the ground and advance while holding onto something. The others followed in their footsteps and soon, everyone was out of the forest and they headed towards the graveyard.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: I like it when people notice the good things we did, but in this case doing things for money might make us look like strong targets.  
Isabella: We'll try our best no matter what happens!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

[GROUP B: LAKESIDE]

Group B made it to the lake where a large bubbling lake of water was seen with a stone ledge on one of the ends of the lake. King Boo and the Flying Dutchman appeared in the skies.

King Boo: Okay fellow competitors! Here's the lake where your second trial shall commence!  
Flying Dutchman: There are maps inside capsules hidden underwater. Just dive into the water to get them. These maps will lead you to the graveyard. Now get searching and we'll see you at the graveyard!

The two ghosts disappeared and the gang looked at the bubbling water.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: I think we both know whose going underwater.  
Kamek: Yep. Don't want to ruin my cloak.  
Boo: Knew it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo: See you in a minute!

Boo dived right into the water.

Omi: She dived right in Raimundo!  
Raimundo: She's not getting far!

Raimundo followed Boo into the water with determination in his eyes.

[CONFESSIONAL: Raimundo & Omi]  
Raimundo: This is where we'll stop Boo and Kamek from progressing. Then we'll win it all!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Max, Crash, Bender and Fawful dived into the water. They saw Raimundo battling Boo in an epic display of strength and strategy.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: Well those two fink-rats are out of the frying pan and into the fire of ferociousness!  
Mimi: It's perfect! This will result in either Boo getting eliminated or the others getting eliminated and putting Boo in a lot of stress. It's perfect!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Eventually, all of the teams found their capsules and were out of the water and heading towards the graveyard.

[======================]

[LOCATION: Graveyard]

All of the teams were grouped together as they entered the gloomy cemetery that was full of gravestones signifying the people that have died and came to this place in undead form. Don was there with Papyrus, Sans, King Boo and the Flying Dutchman.

Don: Hmm, didn't expect all of you to be here at once. (Turns to Sans) Got anything to spice things up?  
Sans: Hmm, I got something. How is this?

Sans used his power to cause the party poppers hidden amongst the gravestones to fly around the place at a quick speed.

Don: Now that's more like it! It's a free for all party pooper collect race. The team without a popper is eliminated. Now GO!

The teams began to run around the graveyard trying to catch the party poppers. Buford dived for one but it got away. Maurecia bounced off of Buford's back when he landed on the floor and grabbed a party popper before popping it.

Don: Todd and Maurecia are in first place!

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: YES! (Punches Todd onto the floor) TOUCHDOWN! (Sees Todd) Ooh, sorry Todd!  
Todd: (Weakly) It's cool.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Star used her wand to blast a party popper sending confetti onto the floor. Sam and max fired bullets which made a party popper pop. Crash double jumped and grabbed a party popper away from Mimi and threw it to Coco who popped it. Mimi got angry before hearing a pop and turned around to see Fawful who popped a party popper.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Nice save back there.  
Fawful: Fawful says the thanks to you.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Eight teams remain. Who will be safe!?

Mac caught two party poppers and handed one to Megan. The two popped them sending confetti down on them. They laughed while Jack Spicer and Bloo high fived each other. Buford and Baljeet were still struggling to grab one while Candy and Isabella got their party poppers and popped them. Bender extended his arm and grabbed a party popper before popping it.

Don: Three teams remain. Who will fall at this stage!? It's so exciting for the viewers!

Boo managed to grab a party popper.

Boo: got it Kamek! We're…  
Raimundo: Typhoon boom! Wind!

WHACK!

Raimundo sent a blast of wind that knocked Boo's party popper out of her hand and it landed in Omi's hand.

Omi: Success! Now to pop it and…..

WHACK!

Kamek sent a magical blast that knocked the party popper onto the floor away from the two teams.

Boo: Geez, why do you hate us so much!  
Raimundo: Because you messed us up when you should have gone for the actual threats! Fawful and Mimi! We want to get back at you.  
Boo: Well anger gets a lot of teams eliminated bub! We're getting that popper and popping it.  
Raimundo: Not before us!

The cameras zoomed in on Kamek's eyes, then Omi's eyes, then Boo's eyes followed by Raimundo's eyes as the four looked at the party popper. The four began to wrestle together in a pile trying to grab the popper. This went on until success came to one team and that team was…..

POP!

Boo: (Popping the party popper) Ha! Game over!  
Raimundo: (On the floor with Omi) It's not over yet! There's one more popper and those boys can't catch it! We'll get and pop it so we can….

POP!

The four looked over and saw that Baljeet, who was on Buford's shoulders, caught the last party popper and popped it.

Baljeet: Yes! We did it!  
Raimundo: Damn it.  
Omi: Sadness is bestowed upon us.  
Don: (Walks up to the two teams) Indeed it has. Sorry boys but your anger has caused you to come into last place. I'm afraid it's over.  
Raimundo: (Sighs) We only have ourselves to blame.  
Papyrus: (Walking up to the guys) Don't worry. Let's all go out to get some soft drinks! You guys know how to play card games?  
Raimundo: Heck yeah!  
Omi: Let's go and have some fun!  
Sans: Eh, I'm game.  
King Boo: Playing with humans shall be interesting.  
Flying Dutchman: They won't beat the FLYING DUTCHMAN!  
Raimundo: LET'S GO!

The guys walked away from the scene leaving Don with Boo and Kamek.

Don: Well that was interesting.  
Boo: Uh huh.  
Kamek: Quite the outcome.  
Don: (To the audience) Well another team bites the dust but twelve are still racing! See what happens next in…..  
Boo: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!  
Kamek: CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!  
Don: HEY!

[==================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Raimundo & Omi]

Scenes involving Raimundo and Omi rolled by.

Raimundo: Eh, racing was fun but nothing beats Shen Gong Wu hunting.  
Omi: It's like we got 10,000 years of darkness right in our faces.  
Raimundo: But it's all over. We'll go back to the temple once we've played cards with the undead guys.  
Omi: I can't wait!

The two were walking alongside Sans, Papyrus, King Boo and the Flying Dutchman down the village.

Papyrus: So do you two like spaghetti?  
Raimundo: Yeah, it's cool.  
Omi: I have never tried it before. Does it taste good?  
Papyrus: (Pats Omi's back) My friend. We have much to discuss.

The gang walked in the night sky as the cameras panned away.

[===============]

END OF EPISODE


	25. Ep 15: On The Floor

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! The final thirteen made their way down a calm village that was covered in dark colours. They came face to face with trials applied by our loveable skeletons and ghosts! Papyrus, Sans, King Boo and the Flying Dutchman gave the teams a run for their money but in the end, rage came over yet another teams as Raimundo and Omi were eliminated. We're going on a shopping spree full of insanity in this episode so let's dive right into…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[===================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Tour Bus]

The twelve remaining teams were resting up for today's challenge while traveling through the Mega Tele-vortex in the Cartoon Crafts Tour Bus. Boo and Kamek were seen relaxing in the salon.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: The salon here is great! Perfect for relaxing after a tough challenge.  
Kamek: Yeah. Raimundo and Omi really got on our nerves.  
Boo: But we're still in this thing and we're ready for anything!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Fawful, Mimi, Fry and bender were covering their ears trying to block out the sound of Sam and Max rambling on over police radios. They were talking to several channels and they sounded like truck drivers on a busy motorway.

Fawful: They have the annoyance levels of over nine thousand!  
Mimi: Don't go adding references to your insults Fawful.  
Bender: I just want them to shut up!  
Mimi: Well maybe we can work together to eliminate them.  
Fry: Sounds like a plan.  
Bender: Aw yeah! Let's do it!

The four team members fist bumped each other.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fry & Bender]  
Bender: Working in an alliance! It sounds great!  
Fry: We know that Fawful and Mimi are bad people, but we're not a threat to them so they won't eliminate us!...Right?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========]

The tour bus landed out of a portal and slid around until it stopped in a parked position outside of a large mall. The teams got out and were looking at the grand structure.

Jack Spicer: A mall!?  
Candy: A mall?  
Grenda: A mall!  
Megan: A mall!  
Star: A MALL!

[SPLIT CONFESSIONALS]

Jack Spicer: (Sighs) Welcome to the daily life of young kids folks. When they see something grand like a mall, then look in awe and fantasise about the things inside it. Things like….

[SWITCH]  
Megan: Clothes!  
[SWITCH]  
Grenda: Food!  
[SWITCH]  
Maurecia: Indoor sports arenas!  
[SWITCH]  
Mac: Toys!  
[SWITCH TO EVERYONE INSIDE SMALL SQUARE SCREENS]

Everyone: (Minus Jack Spicer) IT'S INCREDIBLE!  
Jack Spicer: See what I mean!

[END CONFESSIONALS]

[============================]

The twelve teams entered the mall and stopped in awe at the sight. This mall was like a massive maze with loads of floors. Each store had its own unique feature and there were many forms of going up to the next floor. There were elevators, stairs, escalators and even ladders to climb. A large elevator lowered itself onto the floor and Don, Edd, Reporter, Squidward and Tycho walked out of it with shopping bags.

Don: Greetings competitors!  
Megan: You went shopping?  
Isabella: What was it like?  
Reporter: Oh it was great! They have SO many stores here! We got lost and separated at least seven times! I got some new clothes and new microphones too!  
Edd: I got lots of cleaning supplies for my room back at the Cul-De-Sac.  
Tycho: New games and cards for me.  
Squidward: (In cuts and bruises but still happy) I got some new reeds for my clarinet and some classic novel books for when I get a moment alone.  
Todd: Uh, why do you have cuts and bruises all over you?  
Squidward: (Sighs) When we got separated for the third time, I accidently walked right into a sushi bar. (Groans) I don't want to talk about it.

Everyone else nodded upon hearing that statement.

[CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Star: I wonder what the race from the previous season was like for him?  
Marco: It had to be brutal since he won it.  
Star: Yeah, that incident from before must have been hard for him. (Stares of into space) But now I kind of want sushi.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Alright. It's time for the challenge! (Turns to the gang next to him) Want to do this one together?  
Edd: Sure!

[=================]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: (Standing outside a glass furniture store) Welcome to the Multipurpose Metropolis! This mall stretches for miles and miles with tons of stores to keep everyone occupied!  
Edd: (Walking past people along the third floor of the mall) It's always easy to get lost her so be on your toes. (Looks around) Anyone seen Reporter?  
Reporter: (Sitting outside a café on the fifth floor) There's always something unusual happening here. (Watches fire spew out of the café doors) See what I mean!?  
Tycho: (Walking along the eighth floor with Squidward) Your task is to find your way around the mall and make it to the top floor.  
Squidward: There are like eighty floors here. Getting up there is an achievement of its own.  
Don: (Standing on the top floor at a balcony which is a long way from the other side of the floors of the top floor) When they eventually get here, they must find their own way of getting to this side where the staff members go to relax. This area leads up to the roof where the chill zone is (Now standing on the roof of the mall on the chill zone) and the last team to arrive here MAY be eliminated from the race. We only have one thing left to say to the teams.  
Everyone: (Together on the roof) Good luck getting up here!

[END DESCRIPTION]

And with that description out of the way, the gang ran off to find the top floor.

[====================]

Todd and Maurecia ran up to a nearby elevator and entered it.

Todd: Hmm, this seems too easy. (Looks at the variety of buttons on the wall panel) It's like the elevator incident at Wayside all over again.

Candy, Grenda, Star and Marco entered the elevator.

Star: Shouldn't be too hard Todd. Just press that button! (Pushes the button that says top floor on it) Like this!

The elevator moved up at a decent place and stopped! ...On the third floor.

Todd: Told you it's like that incident!  
Maurecia: This mall seems to run along its own line of logic.  
Candy: Maybe if we go through the stores, we can find an alternative way to the top floor.  
Marco: So which shop do we search first?  
Maurecia: let's try that one!

Everyone looked at the shop Maurecia was pointing at. It was a sports arena shop.

Todd: Eh, any place is good to start at. Let's go!

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: Have you ever tried anything that isn't sport related?  
Maurecia: Yeah, but I like to stick to what I'm good at.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The three teams ran into the sports shop where a store clerk was seen at the till. Loads of sporting clothes and equipment were in the room with a set of double doors that led into another room.

Grenda: (Running up to the till) Hey, store guy! We need to get up to the top floor. Know any way to get there without using that confusing elevator!?  
Clerk: …Go through those doors over there to reach the roller rink arena. When you reach the highest ramp, grab onto the pole suspended in the air and climb it to find a hatch, it'll take you to another floor above this floor.  
Grenda: Thanks! (Faces the others) Through the doors!

The teams ran through the doors and saw lots of large arenas where different sports were going on. But their focus was on the very large roller rink arena with loads of ramps and rails.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: (Shaking with excitement with wide, sparkling eyes) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Todd: (Writing a list) Adding water to cool her down onto the list of things to get at this mall once this leg of the race is over.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams, with the exception of Maurecia, strapped on roller skates and helmets and began to skate down the roller rink arena. Candy and Grenda were skating around in circles but staying on the track. Star was hopping over rails while Marco was grinding on them. Todd was sliding all over the place until Maurecia grabbed his hands and the two skated together and the teams jumped off of the highest ramp and grabbed onto the suspended pole but Marco hit his head against the pole making him yell in pain but the gang climbed through the hatch and made it to a higher floor.

[CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Marco: (Has a vertical mark on his forehead) This is going to be a pain for me.  
Star: I think it looks cute.  
Marco: (Confused and blushing) Really?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============]

Isabella: (Shivering) W-Why did they h-have to go t-through this s-s-s-store!?  
Coco: (Shivering) J-Just let them have their f-fun.  
Phineas: (Shivering) B-But h-how long can someone have fun w-with ice c-cream!?  
Baljeet: About as much fun we have every day in Danville.

The four were currently observing Buford and Crash who were currently eating ice cream in a freezer. The teams ran into an ice cream store and Buford tricked the owner into leaving the store for a sale at another store. When this happened, Crash and Buford entered the freezer and started eating ice cream. This went on for half an hour and they were still at it.

Baljeet: It seems like they won't stop any time soon. Time to take matters into our own hands!

Baljeet closed the freezer doors trapping Buford and Crash inside it and turned down the temperature to beyond cold! After a few minutes, Baljeet opened the doors to reveal Buford and Crash frozen in ice cubes.

Baljeet: There we go! Peace and quiet at last!  
Coco: Nice work!  
Isabella: Hey Baljeet. How come you're not cold like the rest of us?  
Baljeet: I've been with Buford for most of my life and the current duration of this race.  
Everyone Else: (Minus Buford and Crash) Oh!  
Baljeet: Now let's move these two along with us to the top floor.

The gang walked out of the ice cream shop.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: That was a cold statement form Baljeet.  
Phineas: I know, but at least we're not giving him the cold shoulder!  
Isabella: (Laughs) Ah! Icy what you've done there!  
Phineas: Hehe…maybe we should stop with the terrible puns.  
Isabella: Yeah, we should.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Jack Spicer, Megan, Mac, Bloo, Boo and Kamek were looking at a massive water park with loads of pools, wave simulators and tubes leading into the water.

Mac: I like water parks but this one is like a Where's Wally picture puzzle.  
Bloo: We just need to find a way through here.  
Boo: I'm guessing that's the way out.

Everyone looked where Boo was pointing and saw a tube that led through a course full of twists and turns and led to multiple tubes that shot you to a higher floor.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: Now that is one crazy ride.  
Megan: I want to try it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The gang changed into swimsuits. Jack had no shirt on and wore black swim trunks. Mac had the same attire but his trunks were red. Megan was in a cute pink one piece swimsuit and Boo was in a larger, white swimsuit. Bloo and Kamek…..remained the same.

[COMBO CONFESSIONAL: Bloo & Kamek]  
Bloo: Hey, we're ok with swimming in our usual attire.  
Kamek: Besides, I never take off my cloak.  
Bloo: If it ain't broke, don't fix it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo: let's go for a wild ride!

The six threw themselves into the different tubes and were riding along the skies of the mall. Mac, Bloo, Megan and Boo yelled with joy. Jack Spicer yelled with annoyance as he hit his head a lot of times and Kamek remained silent as he was speeding down the tube. All of them were eventually fired out of the tubes and landed on a higher floor of the mall in a pile.

Boo: (Groaning) Fun!

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: (With bandages wrapped around his head) Now I hate riding tubes in water parks.  
Megan: It wasn't THAT bad!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

Sam, Max, Fry, Bender, Fawful and Mimi were travelling up in an elevator at a fine pace. Sam and Max were still talking on the radios but the others teams weren't annoyed by their non-stop talking this time. Why? Because they were wearing soft earmuffs that blocked out the sound!

[CONFESSIONA: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: These fluffy devices work like a charm of chortles!  
Mimi: And they were easy to get!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[FLASHBACK]

Inside an accessories store, the clerks were tied up as Fawful, Fry and Mimi walked out with crats of earmuffs while Bender walked out with a bag of money while he wore sunglasses.

[END FLASHBACK]

[CONFESSIONAL: Fry & Bender]  
Bender: Nothing like a little hobby time for me, Bender!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Fry and Bender were reading magazines in the elevator and didn't notice the other teams making their way up the floors at a faster pace, but Fawful and Mimi noticed this….and had grins on their faces.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Almost there! Then we'll activate or cunning plan!  
Fawful: And you'll be surprised by the outcome that gets the team eliminated.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

Phineas, Isabella, Coco and Baljeet were at the top floor and were looking at the giant gap separating them from the other side. Buford and Crash were still in their frozen state, trapped in the ice cubes.

Isabella: So, any bright ideas on how we're going to get to the other side?  
Coco: (Looks at the cables and hooks) Maybe we can use those hooks to our advantage?  
Phineas: I like it. We just need something to use as platforms while we swing like pendulums moving around.  
Baljeet: (Looks at the frozen Buford and Crash) I have an idea!

[A FEW MINUTES LATER]

The gang were swing across the room using the frozen blocks containing Buford and Crash as pendulums. They got up to great amount of speed before letting go of the hooked cables connecting the frozen ice blocks. Everyone was thrown onto the other side and Buford and Crash were freed from their icy prison.

Buford: (Shivering) I-I-I'll g-g-get you f-for t-t-this!  
Baljeet: Just run to the roofs to get to the chill zone!

The three teams ran up onto the roofs and stopped on the chill zone where Don was.

Don: Congratulations! You're the first three teams to arrive!

Everyone: YEAH! (Buford shoves ice cubes down Baljeet's pants)ALRIGHT!  
Baljeet: (Shivering) B-Buford!?  
Coco: (In anger) Buford!?  
Buford: (Chuckles) Sorry!

[==========================]

Don: First place is gone and now it's a race for survival!

Mac and Bloo were thrown onto the other side of the top floor by Jack Spicer who used his helibot to fly over with Megan on his shoulders. The two former contestants groaned at the teenage boy before they ran to the chill zone. Boo and Kamek floated onto the chill zone shortly after them.

Don: that makes half of them. I wonder who's going to arrive…

WHACK!

Maurecia crashed into Don sending the two onto the ground on top of the chill zone as Todd walked up with Star, Marco, Candy and Grenda.

Todd: Sorry, she's EXTRA energetic today!  
Don: (Cringing) No problem. T-Three teams are left. Who will be the last to arrive? (Faints) Damn it!

[==================]

The final three teams were looking at the massive gap that separated them from access to the chill zone.

Sam: How do we get over there?  
Bender: Easy! You guys are heading home! Have some of this!

Bender fired a cloud of smoke that blinded Sam and Max. Bender extended his arms and formed a bridge.

Mimi: Let us go first so we can both get there before those two.  
Fry: Alright.

Fawful and Mimi walked over Bender's arms towards the other side. Fry held onto Bender's shoulders as he pulled himself towards the other side.

Mimi: Sorry boys! We're just playing the game!

Fawful and Mimi pried off Benders hands that were holding onto the edge which caused Bender and Fry to fall down and out of sight. Sam and Max regained their sight and blasted themselves onto the other side. They reached the chill zone followed by Fawful and Mimi.

Don: And that wraps things up. (Turns to Fawful and Mimi) You two seriously need to get a grip on how you play this game. The last guy to act like you guys are acting got eliminated right at the last leg.  
Mimi: Don't tell us how to run our life.  
Don: Whatever.

CRASH!

Fry and Bender crashed through the floor onto the roof and landed on the chill zone.

Bender: Let me at them!  
Fry: We want to make them pay!  
Don: Well that will have to wait because you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry, but you are eliminated.  
Bender: (Sighs) Fine. But before we go, can I do one thing?  
Don: Sure. Go right ahead.

Bender walked up to Fawful and Mimi and banged their heads together making them fall over and lose consciousness. Bender walked back to Don and Fry.

Don: Nice one.  
Bender: Thanks. (Turns to Fry) So now what?  
Fry: let's go find a bar in this place!  
Bender: Yo know me so well!

The two walked off and jumped down the hole they made.

[================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Fry & Bender]

Scenes involving Fry and Bender rolled by.

Fry: Eh, it was a fun experience.  
Bender: Just like our daily deliveries.  
Fry: We made friends!  
Bender: Got some cool stuff!  
Fry: And got back at a couple of backstabbers!  
Bender: We're happy with ourselves no matter what anyone says about us!

The two were walking along the ninth floor and stopped outside a bar.

Fry: So, ready to party?  
Bender: (Putting on sunglasses) Do you have to ask?  
Fry: (Putting on sunglasses) Sorry I asked! Let's do this!

The two walked into the bar and out of sight.

[==============]

END OF EPISODE


	26. Ep 16: Let Me Tell You a Story

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our twelve teams raced through a mall so huge, people spend their entire lives there! Each shop provided a great source of entertainment and many people prevailed. Except for Fry and Bender who worked with Fawful and Mimi who betrayed them at the last second! Will Fawful and Mimi ever get their just desserts? Will more people confess their love on this show? Will anything exciting happen at all? Find out as we continue with…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[===========]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Substations Relaxation Chamber]

The final eleven teams were currently sitting inside the relaxation chamber. Well most of them were. Sam and Max appeared to be missing from the bunch while the other relaxed. Some were chatting while others were playing card games. Megan appeared to be on her own with a bunch of different types of books.

Mac: Hey Megan! Are you SURE you don't want to play card games with us?  
Megan: (Talking while reading a story book) I'm sure. I've got my books to read for now until the challenge starts. There are so many different types of books to read!  
Jack Spicer: (Looking at his cards) When IS the challenge going to start? We've been in here for two hours!  
Megan: Just relax. It's a peaceful day. We just have to wait until the chaos brings itself to us and then…..

CRASH! WHACK!

Sam and Max entered the room with great speed with some sort of device on wheels and crashed into Megan sending her near the card table where the others were. Megan's books were sent flying in the air landed inside the device. It appeared to be some sort of projector.

Megan: Ow. Watch where you run with that thing! You made me lose track of my book!  
Sam: Sorry about that Megan. What book were you reading?  
Megan: The Wizard of Oz. (Looks at the device) What is that thing?  
Max: Oh it's great isn't it!? We found it in the room that belong to Don's friends!  
Coco: (Raises an eyebrow) You mean Edd, Squidward, Reporter and Tycho? Why did you take that thing when it belongs to them?  
Max: We though it looked cool! It's like a projector! Hmm, I wonder how you turn this thing on.  
Sam: Just give it a good whack! Like this!  
Baljeet: Uh Sam, I don't think you should….

WHACK!

Sam whacked the device with his hand causing it to rumble and then flash brightly.

Sam: See, already working!

FLASH!

A giant whirlpool of light emerged from the device creating a sucking wind that dragged our contestants away from the scene.

Coco: See, do NOT steal things!  
Sam: Oh come on! Life is full of excitement! Get with the times girl!  
Coco: You two are crazy!

And with that, everyone disappeared from the scene just as Don walked in.

Don: (Looks around) Hey, where did everyone go?  
Edd: (Coming in the room) You alright? (Notices the device steaming a little) Oh no! They used my virtual reality projection device!  
Don: What's that?  
Edd: They're in a fantasy world where anything can happen! I don't know what started the simulation but whatever it is, it'll make everyone in there act weirdly. Unless anyone already saw what was added into the machine to activate the simulation.  
Don: Well can you get them out of there?  
Edd: Yes but it will take some time to fix that machine.  
Don: God, I hope they're alright in there.

[=================]

[LOCATION: ?]

Megan: (Groaning as she regains consciousness) Ugh, never allow Sam and Max out of our sight again. Am I right guys? …Uh, guys?

Megan woke up with confusion as she got up and was surprised at what she was looking at. The entire atmosphere resembled a village where small people would live. Her attire was different too. Her pink dress was now white and blue and the blue bows attached to her hair made her look like a countryside girl from the farm.

Megan: Ok this looks weird. Am I dreaming of the Wizard of Oz now? I must still be unconscious.  
?: You are wide awake my dear girl!

Megan looked around after hearing that and saw a white light in the form of a sphere float down from the skies. Once it reached the floor, the light disappeared to reveal….Boo! But something was different about her. She was wearing an elegant white dress like a princess would wear and she was holding a golden wand and she had wings. Wasn't she able to float despite being human again?

Boo: Welcome to the land of Craftoz!  
Megan: (Thinking to herself in her thoughts) Craftoz? Oh my god! The story has combined with the race!  
Boo: What is your reason of being here?  
Megan: (Sighs) Look Boo, I just need to get everyone out of here!  
Boo: Oh, you'll need to get to the Crystal Citadel!  
Megan: Crystal Citadel? (In thought) So many things don't make sense right now!  
Boo: Yes, but watch out for the obstacles!  
Megan: Obstacles?  
Boo: Yes my dear, the people here have unique things related to something unidentified. But you'll be alright, you do have the Crystal of Craft on you!  
Megan: Huh!? (Feels into her pocket and takes out a crystal that shines like the sun) Wow. I guess I need to take this to the Crystal Citadel, right?  
Boo: Indeed, now go on your challenge! But watch out for the dark side of the crystal!  
Megan: Let me guess, you're referring to…

CLASH! POOF!

Dark light flashed near Boo and Megan making her hide the Crystal of Craft in her pocket. The dark light died down to reveal Mimi on the scene in a dark coloured, short dress. She looked at the scene before dashing up to Boo and Mimi with a deadly glare.

Mimi: I sense the Crystal of Craft! Who has it!? (Turns to Megan) Is it you prissy girl!?  
Megan: No I don't! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to save this show!

Megan walked off away from the scene in a hurry walking down a pink coloured, bricked road.

Megan: I thought it was a yellow bricked road. Eh, probably due to power crystals being pink.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL]  
Megan: Okay, this whole thing is weird but the insanity has only just begun. The eye of the storm isn't over yet.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[===================]

Megan was walking down a nearby corn field when a blue screen flashed in front of her. It was hazy but it showed Edd's face on it.

Megan: Edd?  
Edd: Oh thank goodness! Someone still remembers they're in this race!  
Megan: Calm down Edd! Tell me what's going on?  
Edd: Okay, that device you guys took was a virtual reality simulator. Something that was added into the machine created a whole new world and everyone in there is a character. What are you in right now?  
Megan: The Wizard of Oz. I was reading it earlier. It fell inside the machine along with some other books that I don't know about.  
Edd: Oh that's unsettling.  
Megan: Why?  
Edd: Whatever was on those books has been applied to this universe. You might see some cray thing sin there.  
Megan: Relax, I know what to do. I go to the Crystal Citadel and that's where I'll find the exit.  
Edd: Alright, but since you are in the Wizard of Oz, you should find the scarecrow, the tin man and the lion. They'll be useful allies in your challenge.  
Megan: Understood Mr Edd!  
Edd: Alright then. Double D out!

Edd disappeared from sight along with the blue screen leaving Megan alone near the cornfield.

Megan: Alright. Time to assemble the team and make it to the Crystal Citadel! (Shouting loudly) Hey! Anyone need a brain, a heart or some courage!

The scarecrow of the group walked out of the cornfield and walked up to Megan. Only this scarecrow looked a lot like….

Megan: Mac! (Giggles) What a handsome scarecrow!  
Mac: That's me! Mac the scarecrow!

CLINK! CLANK! CLACK!

A person looking all rusty and robotic hobbled towards Mac and Megan. Only this person looked like…..

Megan: Marco?  
Marco: Marco the tin man!

A small whirlwind tornado zoomed out of the corn field and stopped next to the others revealing Crash who was looking like a bandicoot lion combo.

Megan: Okay, the gang is all here! I need your help to reach the Crystal Citadel.  
Mac: That's easy. We know the way there but it's a chaotic route!  
Megan: I need to get there quickly to save everyone!  
Marco: Then let's get there before the first obstacle hits us!  
Megan: Oh come on! I've seen it all! What can surprise me?  
Mac: Those things?

Everyone looked where Mac was pointing and stopped in shock and surprise as….Stormtroopers marched up to the gang and aimed their weapons at them.

Megan: Okay. Didn't see THAT coming! There must have been a Star Wars comic hidden in those piles of books!  
Mac: Ssh! The leader is coming!  
Megan: Leader? You mean….oh you have GOT to be KIDDING ME!?

A skinny person dressed up as Darth Vader walked up to the gang before breathing in a dark tome. Just breathing…..and breathing….and then laughing hard before ripping the helmet off to reveal a red haired mischievous teenager on the side of evil.

Jack Spicer: God damn it! Which one of you put nitrous oxide gas in my mask again!?  
Megan: Jack!?  
Jack Spicer: How do you know my name? You know what, I don't want to hear it! Stormtroopers! Eliminate them!  
Megan: What!? WHY!?  
Jack Spicer: The dark, wicked witch of whatever direction it is, Mimi, requests that you be stopped from whatever you are doing so she can find some way to find the Crystal of Craft.  
Marco: Well we're not giving up! (Takes out a blue lightsabre) I'll hold these guys off! You guys run to the next scene!  
Megan: But Marco….  
Marco: That's my name and protecting others is my game! Go, I'll be fine!

The others nodded and ran away from the scene.

Jack Spicer: You fools! After them! (Takes out his red lightsabre) I'll deal with this pest!  
Marco: Bring it on you dye obsessed sociopath!

The two began to cross swords, or lightsabres, in battle as the Stormtroopers ran off to find the others.

[==================]

The Stormtroopers ran past an old mansion looking for the gang. When they were out of sight, Megan, Mac and Crash walked out of their hiding place which was behind the mansion.

Megan: That was close! I just hope Marco is alright.  
Marco: (Walking up to the gang) Right as rain miss Megan.  
Megan: Wow, how did you beat Darth Spicer?  
Marco: Don't worry, he's a little TIED up at the moment.

[BACK AT THE CORNFIELD]

Jack Spicer was seen tied up to a tree with lots of rope.

Jack Spicer: (Yelling) Stormtroopers! Anyone!? GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

[BACK AT THE MANSION]

Mac: Okay, next stop is through that mansion.  
Megan: Oh goodie, what's in this mansion? Ghosts!?

The gang opened up the mansion to find several ghosts roaming the place.

Megan: (Sighs) Of course!

The ghosts look at the gang before slowly advancing to them.

Megan: Great! What do we do NOW!?  
Marco: Don't worry, this is when the chaos happens!

CRASH!

A car crashed into the mansion and four familiar faces stepped out with Poltergust 5000 devices attached to them.

Megan: Todd? Baljeet? Kamek? Buford!?  
Kamek: No time for that miss! We need to get rid of these ghosts!  
Megan: A Ghostbusters novel added into the mix. What an interesting development.  
Todd: Alright gang. Activate your devices and slowly suck up the…..  
Buford: (Flicking all of the switches on the devices) JUST GO CRAZY

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

The four ghost hunters zoomed around the place screaming as they sucked up the ghosts while losing control.

Megan: let's just get out of here!

Megan and her gang ran past the chaos and saw an exit door, they went through it only to find a new place. Megan saw that she was in some sort of arena with a giant roller rink. She also saw two familiar friends from Danville in the commentator room way up above the rink.

Mac: Cool, we're in a roller rink!  
Megan: Yeah, but….  
Phineas: (Speaking through a microphone) Welcome to the big roller rink race fans! We got an exciting race coming up so….  
Isabella: (Through the microphone) RELEASE THE BEASTS READY TO RACE!  
Megan: Oh no…...

WHACK!

A hoard of roller rink racers crashed into Megan, Mac, Marco and Crash sending them around the rink. Megan was clinging onto the leader of the race who happened to be…..

Maurecia: Wheels extreme! (Notices Megan clinging on to her) Hey! No clinging onto people! Play fair in this race!

Maurecia threw Megan who was thrown out of the arena and landed on a seat.

Megan: Oh that's better. A nice comfy seat in this…. (Notices her surroundings) train!?

Megan, along with Mac, Marco and Crash, were now seen sitting in a train riding along the rails across a long, tall bridge.

Marco: Nice train ride isn't it!?  
Megan: But we were in a roller rink and….now we're here but…none of this was in the book!

DING! DONG! DING!

A familiar voice was heard on the intercom as the train driver spoke to the people riding on the train.

Bloo: Attention passengers!  
Megan: Bloo!?  
Bloo: We are now experiencing a slight change of plans. You're next stop will be….RIGHT OFF THE SIDE!

CRASH!

Bloo tilted the train on its side causing Megan to fall out of the train and she was heading into the water. She closed her eyes for a second expecting to hear a big splash but when she couldn't hear that noise, she opened her eyes to find herself in a warehouse.

BANG!

Gunshots were fired as Sam and Max ran into the warehouse and grabbed Megan and hid behind a set of large boxes.

Megan: W-What's going on here!?  
Sam: We're trying to get this cash away from a bank!  
Megan: But aren't you detectives!?  
Sam: Rebel detectives, against HIM!

Megan looked where Sam was pointing to see wo police officers firing bullets at the boxes with a certain duck detective next to them.

DUCKTECTIVE!

Megan: A duck detective trying to stop rebelling police officers!? What's going on here!?  
Coco: You're on a plane ride to the Crystal Citadel. Can I get you anything?

Megan blinked only to find that she was now sitting in a plane and Coco was next to her in a flight attendant uniform.

Megan: Uh no thanks, I'm alright for the moment. (Sighs with relief) At least we're back to soothing settings.

DING! DONG!

The pilot spoke in a familiar voice as a message was delivered in the plane.

Star: Attention passengers! It's three o'clock and you know what that means!

Loads of groans were heard along the plane.

Star: TIME FOR THE CRAZY TRIP TO COMMENCE!

Star made the plane spin around at light speed making Megan lose her mind and sight for a short amount of time.

Megan: WHAT' GOING ON HERE!?  
Candy: You're about to play…  
Grenda: WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE!

Megan opened her eyes to find that she was now in a game studio room that was like the set of Wheel of Fortune but only this gameshow was entitles wheel of misfortune. There were two other contestants next to Megan. One was Dr Doofenshmirtz and the other was Mandark.

Candy: Alright spin the wheel Megan to see what you get!  
Megan: Why do I want to…. (Sees the wheel) Alright. Let's end this!

Megan span the wheel with great force and speed until it stopped on a section that had one sentence written on it.

 **CUT TO THE LAST SCENE OF THIS STORY**

[=================]

[LOCATION: Crystal Citadel]

Megan was transported to the heart of the Crystal Citadel. The room inside a castle where a giant device was seen in the room. Mac, Marco and Crash were seen next to her.

Megan: Alright, let's end this! There's only one person left so show yourself!

POOF!

Fawful appeared in the room wearing a fancy top hat and a longer cloak.

Fawful: Greetings! I am the Wizard of Craft and I…  
Megan: Skip the chit chat and tell me how to end this thing!

POOF!

Mimi appeared alongside Fawful.

Mimi: Simple. Throw the Crystal of Craft into the device and this whole trip will end.

Megan looked at everyone in the room who nodded. She took a deep breath before throwing the Crystal of Craft into the device causing it to spark and send purple electricity around the room. A giant portal was created.

Fawful: The last step is at hand. You must enter the portal and never return here!  
Megan: Never return? (Sighs) Well it must be done. (To Crash) Crash, you never speak but you are a fun and crazy bandicoot!

Crash gave two thumbs up while talking some unknown language to show his appreciation.

Megan: (To Marco) Marco, you are a true gentleman. Safety of others instead of your own safety. I will miss you.  
Marco: (Tears up) Thanks.  
Megan: But Mac, I think I'll miss you most of all!

Mac didn't say anything. He just hugged Megan and kissed her on the lips.

Megan: Well, let's do this.  
Fawful: Allow us!

Fawful and Mimi pushed Megan into the portal sending her around through loads of places before she closed her eyes in this world…forever.

…..

…

…

…

…..

…

…

…

Jack Spicer: MEGAN!

Megan woke up with a jolt and saw that she was in the Cartoon Crafts Relaxation Chamber on the floor with books scattered around everywhere. The others were there and were looking at her with concern.

Megan: (With a headache) Ow, what happened?  
Don: You got hit by Sam and Max wheeling in our device that was broken.  
Megan: So all those things were…my imagination?  
Todd: Imagination?  
Megan: Ugh, I had the weirdest dream while I was out cold. (Points to Mac) You were there (Points to Marco) You were there. Everyone was there. It was weird.  
Don: Are you alright now?  
Megan: Yeah . I'm…alright. And I'm happy.  
Jack Spicer: Happy?  
Megan: That everyone is still here as friends. The ones I love, the ones I need and even the ones everyone finds annoying.

Everyone smiled at this statement. Even Fawful and Mimi.

Don: Well now that you

are ok, we can proceed to the next leg of the race. Let's all head to the bus.

Everyone walked away from the relaxation chamber.

Don: (Alone with Megan) What was your dream about?  
Megan: It was weird. You would only see it as a tale.

CLANK!

Don placed a familiar crystal into Megan's hands making her gasp.

Don: Nothing is strange on this show.  
Megan: Hehe.  
Don: Well then, eleven teams still remain! Let's see what chaos unfolds on the next episode of…you want to do this one?  
Megan: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==================]

END OF EPISODE


	27. Ep 17: Cartoon Crafts Party!

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Everyone got whisked into a story that was full of imagination! Crazy stuff, but we're still here to party! We're going to step right into the main event right here on today's instalment of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[======================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Substation – Outside The Mega Tele-vortex]

The eleven teams stood outside next to the Mega Tele-vortex that was glowing with a steady pace of perfection.

Jack Spicer: Where do you think we are going this time?  
Star: I hope it's somewhere where we can PARTY!  
Marco: In a party mood I see.

[CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Marco: Star likes to party. ESPECIALLY when it's with her pal, Princess Pony head.  
Star: We got out all night and ROCK IT! Then we're forced to have a twelve hour nap when we get back home.  
Marco: Twelve hours of silence….. (Quietly) Sweet, sweet silence.  
Star: (Annoyed) HEY!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Did someone say PARTY!?

Everyone looked up and saw Don coming down on a floating platform. He had a flashy black suit and wore a mask and a black top hat with flashing lights on it.

Mac: What's got you in the party mood Don?  
Don: Today's leg of the race! You'll be going to several different party locations where you will embark on a massive search for tickets. Find a ticket in one location to access the next one. Once you have reached the eight party locations, find the chill zone and get there fast to stay in the race. Jump into the Mega Tele-vortex and let's get this party started!

Don left the scene as he moved down into the portal and disappeared from the competitor's sight. Everyone looked at each other before jumping into the portal without hesitation.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Bloo: Aw yeah! There is no one here in the race who knows how to party better than I do!  
Mac: Yep. Bloo's parties always start off wild and end in chaos!  
Bloo: He's only saying that because he can't handle his sugar.  
Mac: Just like you can't handle a paddle ball!  
Bloo: HEY!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

Everyone fell out of a portal and landed on the ground. They expected to fall onto a hard concrete ground but instead, they felt a soft, fluffy texture as the landed on the ground face first. Everyone got up and they were surprised at seeing the atmosphere. It was a world filled with sweets and cakes and enough sugar to give the entire population of Earth cavities.

Don: (From an unseen speaker) Welcome to Sweet Dream! The best place to get a fine dessert from the fifth generation of parties in a special set of party series! You might have to dig deep into this sensational place to find the first set of tickets. Begin searching…..NOW!

And with that, everyone ran off to find the tickets.

[================]

Everyone was running around Sweet Dream looking through the piles of sweet treats searching for the tickets. Everyone except Sam and Max who were staring at a series of different coloured circles on the floor.

Sam: What a mysterious set of circles.  
Max: I bet they do something if we step on them! Like booby traps in a temple!  
Sam: Well let's start with that blue one.

Sam and Max stepped on a blue circle which lighted up and three coins fell from the sky and landed in Max's hands.

Max: Ooh! Free money! Let's see how much we get on the red circle!

The duo walked over to a red circle where it lighted up but the three coins hat Max was holding disappeared from sight.

Sam: Interesting. These circles have different outcomes!  
Max: Let's try that green one! It has the aura of mystery!

Sam and Max walked onto the green square which had a question mark on it. Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds until a giant knife appeared and sliced around the area where Sam and Max were standing. Part of the ground rose into air revealing the ground to be cake and Sam and Max jumped off of it to avoid being taken away. They were relived but their expressions changed to worried looks as they saw the knife swing around showing that it was angry and began to slice parts of the ground. Sam and Max ran away from the knife while firing bullets from their guns which bounce doff of the knife that was chasing them. The duo and the knife were seen running and floating past a nearby restaurant that was set up in Sweet Dream where Rosalina and Ashley were sitting, drinking tea and eating slices of delicious cake. The two were watching the scene with smiles.

Rosalina: Ah, this brings back so many memories.  
Ashley: Indeed. At least the chaos is over for us.  
Rosalina: For now, at least.  
Ashley: (Raises an eyebrow) What do you mean by that?  
Rosalina: Chaos will unfold in due time. Just be patient and we'll be able to deal with it.

[===============]

Mac, Megan, Phineas, Isabella and Buford were sitting on the moving candles on a giant cake. Baljeet, Jack Spicer, Bloo, Crash and Coco were nearby on a platform looking impatient.

Jack Spicer: Can you STOP playing on that stupid thing? We have tickets to find!  
Megan: Just a couple more minutes Jack! Have a heart every now and then!  
Coco: This might push us back a few places in this race.  
Bloo: Well we need to find a way to get them off of that cake!  
Baljeet: Hmm, I have an idea! (Whispers something to Crash) Got that?  
Crash: (Nods) Yaba!

Crash hopped onto the cake and used his death tornado spin to spin the cake around at high speeds. This sent everyone on the cake flying off and they crash landed in a nearby area full of icing. As the people who were sent flying crashed into the icing, they caused the hidden tickets to be discovered.

Coco: Nice work Baljeet! You too big brother!  
Baljeet: Thanks! Great work there Crash!

Crash span around in joy.

Coco: Let's go get those tickets before the others find them here.

[CONFESSIONAL: Baljeet & Buford]  
Buford: (In a dizzy state) N-Not cool d-dude. N-Not…..cool. (Passes out on the floor) I sleep now.  
Baljeet: I love this game!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

PWOOSH!

Another portal opened up which was done when a team finds a ticket. Everyone exited Sweet Dream and they were now seen in a new environment. The scene was an icy and snow environment with a frozen lake and a giant snowman.

Jack Spicer: From warm and sweet to cold and dull. The race knows how to use the sense of change.

DING! DONG!

Don: (Over an unseen intercom) Welcome to Chilly Waters! Watch where you step when you walk around in this cool environment! Happy ticket hunting!

DONG! DING!

And with that message said and done, everyone was looking around with caution.

Phineas: Hmm, what did he mean by caution?  
Mimi: (Annoyed) probably that GIANT LAKE over there!

Everyone saw the giant lake that Mimi was pointing at and knew what Don was talking about.

Bloo: Eh, it's not THAT bad! We can make it across to the other side!  
Mac: Bloo, it might not be good to just run across the lake and…..

Mac was interrupted by Bloo dashing past him and walking onto the lake and…..it didn't crack apart.

Bloo: See!? It's alright!  
Buford: Then let's GO!  
Mac: Wait! The ice will….

Everyone else on the snowy side ran towards the ice, ignoring Mac's statement. Once they got onto the ice, a loud rumbling noise was heard as the ice started to crack making everyone run back to Mac while panting.

Mac: ….crack if more than one person goes across it.  
Megan: (Panting) S-Sorry we….didn't listen…to you.  
Candy: We will have to find an alternate route to search for the tickets.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Bloo: I hate it when you're right.  
Mac: You mean ninety percent of the time.  
Bloo: STOP IT!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

Fawful, Mimi, Star and Marco were staring up at a gigantic snowman. He had a silent look which gave the impression that the snowman was sleeping.

Star: Woah! How long do you think it took to create that gigantic thing!?  
Fawful: Perhaps this thing holds the key to the tickets.  
Marco: Well how do we find out?  
Star: Maybe we can ask it a question. (To the snowman) Hey, Mr Snowman! Do you know where the tickets are!?  
Mimi: Dear god, it's a snowman! It CAN'T TALK!

The snowman opened its eyes while keeping the cold glare and aura.

Marco: Woah, that's a little creepy.  
Fawful: So, uh, can the soldier of ice lead us towards the tickets of progression?

The snowman remained silent as it created a GIANT snowball and threw it to a nearby roof of a house deep in the piles of snow. The snowball rolled towards the two teams who tried to run away but they got caught in the rolling beast of a snowball and they crashed at the other side of the party board. The snowball dissolved into a pile of snow with the tickets sticking out in clear daylight.

Marco: (In a dizzy state) Yay! We found them! Just give me a second to (Falls over onto the floor) regain my vision.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: (Wrapped in a dark green towel while shivering) I-I'm never….t-trusting snow…EVER A-AGAIN!  
Fawful: Ah, the bitter coldness of the heart. Such an open thing!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================]

Everyone ended up on a tropical area which appeared to be a one way path to a giant island where a pirate ship was located and a giant goomba wearing a pirate hat was situated.

Buford: Hmm, a **goomba** , loaded with **booty** on a unique **boardwalk** …dang! If only there was a clever name for this board!  
Everyone Else: …  
Baljeet: You're a special one Buford. Oh so special in so many ways!

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: Is it me, or does everyone on this show seem freaky in some way.  
Megan: It's the thing that makes this show great Jack.  
Jack Spicer: Eh, you got a point there.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Kamek: Hmm, what's the fastest way up to that Goomba?  
Phineas: Well we should find a SAFE access route.  
Isabella: What's with the emphasis on the SAFE part?  
Phineas: (Points over) Because THAT form of transportation seems a little too dangerous.

Everyone looked over to where Phineas was pointing at and saw a Pianta chucking someone into the air, sending them to the other side but ending with a loud THUD as the person crashed onto the floor. The Pianta moved over to a nearby harbour where Ed and Eddy were standing.

Pianta: I'm a chuckster!  
Eddy: Oh no! Not this again! (Gets chucked into the air) ED! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The Pianta chuckster looks at Ed who shakes his head and holds a hand up.

Ed: Nah, I got this. (Throws himself high into the air in the same direction that Eddy was thrown) See you later!

Everyone watched the scene that just occurred with curiosity and they realised what Phineas was getting at.

Coco: Let's find a different route.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: How far do you think that thing chucked those two Eds?  
Isabella: Far enough to get a throwing distance patch at the Fireside Girls.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

Everyone was searching around the boardwalk trying to find the tickets. Some of them were looking at some candy stands while others were looking in nearby trees. Fawful and Mimi were looking on a wooden bridge when something hit them and knocked them down onto the ground.

Mimi: OW! What was that?  
Fawful: it appears to be the fink-rats with authority riding on dolphins that have elegance like a fine mustard spread onto bread.

The two looked up and saw that Sam and Max were riding dolphins around the sea.

Mimi: Okay screw this! I know who we're messing with next!  
Fawful: So, do you have a plan?  
Mimi: Indeed I do!

[5 MINUTES LATER]

Fawful, Mimi, Sam and Max were looking at the pirate ship docked near the island where the giant goomba was.

Sam: So what did you want to show us?  
Mimi: We saw goombas stealing treasure from innocent piantas! They even beat them up violently!  
Max: How dare they steal from innocent people!  
Sam: (Gets his gun out) Let's get them buddy!

Fawful and Mimi watched Sam and Max run into the pirate ship.

Fawful: And three…two….one….

BOOM!

Sam and Max were sent out of a cannon at high speed making them disappear from the island.

Fawful: Such a nice sight.  
Mimi: That should put them out for a while. Let's just skip to the next scene. Everyone should've realised that the giant pirate goomba has the tickets.  
Fawful: Screen transition, NOW!

[ONE SCREEN TRANSITION LATER]

[===========]

Everyone was now seen outside a mansion that had the presence of boos.

Boo: Ah, King Boo's Haunted Hideaway! I haven't been here in a while.  
Grenda: Boo related stuff again? This is getting repetitive!  
Baljeet: Calm down! Let's just get through this chaos the only way we know how!  
Candy: And what way is that?  
Baljeet: The Cartoon Crafts way! Which means….  
Everyone: MONTAGE TIME!

[======================================]

[MARIO PARTY MONTAGE TIME]  
[KING BOO'S HAUNTED HIDEAWAY]

Everyone was seen running through the rooms of the mansion. Todd was looking at a mirror until it showed an image of Maurecia who sprung through the mirror and crash landed on top of Todd. Mac and Bloo rushed into a room but saw that they ran over a pit and the two fell into it while screaming. Candy and Grenda were seen trying to avoid a bunch of piranha plants and Fawful and Mimi were frolicking in a secret room full of coins and fancy furniture.

[TOAD'S MIDWAY MADNESS]

Welcome to the amusement park of insanity! Baljeet was seen being chased around the rollercoaster track by Buford in the rocket cart. Boo, Kamek, Coco, Candy and Grenda were seen riding in the tea cups while drinking tea. Jack Spicer was spending a lot of time in the lottery shop and Megan was waiting outside while sighing.

[E GADD'S GARAGE]

Let's get crazy in this scientist's garage! Star was seen dancing across the conveyor belts with Marco chasing after her to keep her safe. Most of the teams were walking across the moving platforms and testing out the transporters and others were just stuck in this cluttered garage.

[NEON HEIGHTS]

Welcome to Mario Party Las Vegas! Neon Heights is where the big stars make their fame and place their names down in Mushroom Kingdom history! Everyone was seen getting tickets for their attempts at the big events here. Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were seen at the batting stadium with a shy guy observing them. Jack Spicer was seen in a director's chair yelling commands at Maurecia and Star who were firing corks out of western prop guns at targets of villains. Fawful and Mimi were seen walking down a red carpet and Boo, Kamek, Mac and Bloo were seen riding in a rocket.

[END MONTAGE]

Boo: Ah, that was fun! So where do we go now?

[SCREEN TRANSITION]

[===========]

[LOCATION: Castaway Bay]

Everyone was looking at the top of the waterfall ride that led to the end of Castaway Bay where the chill zone was located on a custom made boat like the ones used by Donkey Kong and Bowser on the actual party board. The river flowing through the waterfall ride was flowing at a rapid speed.

Isabella: (Worried) Are you sure this is the only way down there Star?  
Star: It's the fastest way down there! Don't be so scared and let's go down there! (Grabs Marco's hand) LET'S GO!  
Marco: Oh man, here we go.

Star and Marco jumped down into the waterfall and were sent flying into the water and were shot out and landed on the chill zone on the boat.

Don: Nice sense of bravery! First place!  
Star: Woo hoo!  
Mimi: I'm not going to let them be the best showmen in the race! Let's go Fawful!  
Bloo: Wait, we're going first!  
Buford: Waterfall bundle!

Everyone else used the waterfall ride to gain speed as they were shot out and sent through the air. Most of them did some poses before they crash landed onto the chill zone in this order.

2nd [Fawful & Mimi]  
3rd [Mac & Bloo]  
4th [Buford & Baljeet]  
5th [Boo & Kamek]  
6th [Crash & Coco]  
7th [Candy & Grenda]  
8th [Phineas & Isabella]  
9th [Jack Spicer & Megan]  
10th [Todd & Maurecia]

Don: And….that makes ten teams! Hmm…..Where are those perky police officers?  
Mimi: oh they are sky high at the moment. Just disqualify them. They won't be back in this race and….

Don and Mimi heard happy screams of joy and looked up before…..

CRASH!

Sam and Max fell from the skies and landed on top of Mimi who groaned as the two police officers got up.

Don: Nice to see you dropping in for a visit. However, you two have come in last place due to unfortunate circumstances. I'm afraid you two are out of the race.  
Sam: Eh, it's alright.  
Max: We were sent flying all over the world! We've been to so many party boards and got some sweet orbs as souvenirs! But we'd like to give this show one as a gift….FOR YOU MIMI!  
Mimi: What the?

Max opened up a Chain Chomp orb (Or capsule if you want to call it that) which released an angry chain chomp that chased Mimi away with her screaming and yelling a lot of censored words.

Don: Ha! That's a great scene for this show. We'll miss you two.  
Sam: Thanks Don-inator! Let's see what other places are here Max!  
Max: Aw yeah!

[========================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Sam & Max]

Scenes involving Sam and Max rolled by.

Sam: That was one great vacation from our work as police officers!  
Max: Yeah, and getting back at that green witch was the highlight of our day!  
Sam: Clashing through worlds and meeting new friends have been fun…but we had a blast and still obtained the best thing of all!  
Max: And that thing is…  
Both: True brotherhood friendship!

The two were seen riding in a cart down different Mario Part boards with the others, minus Mimi, waving goodbye at them.

Don: It's nice to see a calm exit from those two.  
Everyone Else: So true.

[====================]

END OF EPISODE

[====================]

NEXT TIME ON THE RIDONCULOUS RACE CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: Need information on something fictional or non-fictional? Then follow us to the Info Ruins where our teams will hit the books with the crazy obstacles that will prove that words can hurt! But they might want to watch out for a certain demon lurking in the halls!  
Buford: Man, I'm going to hate this leg of the race.


	28. Ep 18: Yellow Hints Of Trickery

Don: (Lying in a hammock after the party last episode) Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Eleven teams got into the party mood as they travelled across various party boards and got into some interesting events. It was the chance time of a life time but now we're going to hit the books with lots of facts flying right at our faces with today's episode of…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==================================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Relaxation Chamber]

The final ten teams were inside the relaxation chamber. It was a lot quieter since Sam and Max were eliminated. Don walked in as everyone was reading different fiction novels.

Don: Welcome to the final ten! I takes a lot of talent and power to make it this far and we wanted you to share your thoughts on your current experience and how you think the rest of your journey will go. We will start the next leg of the race once everyone has shared their thoughts on camera.

And with that, Don left the room.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabela: Final ten! It's great to be here! I mean, we're one of the only normal teams here and it's probably luck that got us here.  
Phineas: Aw, don't be like that! We have an insane amount of skill no matter what we face.  
Isabella: I know. We'll be happy no matter what place we end up in.  
Phineas: Fingers crossed that we survive for the million!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: (Leaning back in a relaxed pose) Ah, this is probably the best ACTUAL achievement in my life.  
Megan: We got some bonding experience while beating lots of other teams.  
Jack Spicer: Yeah, but the tough 'old age' thing is stuck on me because I'm the oldest human.  
Megan: Well we don't know the age of the others….  
Jack Spicer: I said the oldest HUMAN.  
Megan: …Oh!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Of course we'd make it this far! We have the best amount of skill and strategy! More than the others teams COMBINED!  
Fawful: I still think Don's remark about karma might hit us like the hammer of justice.  
Mimi: We'll crush that hammer into dust!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: It's great to be back in the race!  
Grenda: And we made it to the final ten! We need to crush this thing!  
Candy: Prevail right to the end of the race!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Star: OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO EXCITING!  
Marco: She likes excitement a lot. And why shouldn't she NOT be excited? Getting this far is a major accomplishment in life! We'll be sticking together until the end of our race!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: Ah, this reminds me of my first skating trophy! The feeling of bold success if flowing through us.  
Todd: Together, we'll soar through this thing in a 'wheels extreme' way!  
Maurecia: (In a dreamy state) Together! Oh, Todd!  
Todd: (Smirks to the camera) Here we go again!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Baljeet: This milestone is a great thing to achieve.  
Buford: We here to WIN!  
Baljeet: No matter what happens, we'll have fun and Buford will be his usual bold self.  
Buford: That's my nerd buddy!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Bloo: Oh yeah! We're showing you that small guys are packed with big power!  
Mac: The final ten. It's a bold sentence that has a strong meaning in this situation. We'll use it to gain respect with the others around our usual place.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Wow. This ex- ghost has come a long way with her magical pal to show we're a strong team!  
Kamek: We'll make it to the end and knock out Fawful and Mimi so far back, they'll never forget this season!  
Boo: Oh yeah!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Crash and Coco]

Crash was whizzing around the place in a happy state while Coco watched and smiled.

Coco: Yeah, we're happy to be here in the final ten. We show the true power of the bonds of family and prove that sibling rivalry isn't a full time thing. Let's get this race back into action!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Everyone was now standing together waiting for Don to come back and lead them to the next leg of the race. But Don didn't show up.

Jack Spicer: Hmm, he's not coming back. Are we in another kidnapped situation.  
Coco: It doesn't fell that way. It feels like they want us to feel worried for some reason.

CRASH!

Loads of cans rolled into the room and released clouds of smoke making our teams cough and pass out.

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: Sleeping gas. Should have seen that one coming.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

[LOCATION: Unidentified]

The teams woke up groggily and saw that they were in a series of halls filled with computers, books and files. They also noticed that they were separated into groups of two teams in one section.

Mimi: What the heck is this nonsense. DON! TELL US WHERE WE ARE!

Five giant TV screens appeared above our ten teams showing Don ready to supply information to the teams.

Don: Welcome to the Cartoon Crafts Info Ruins teams! Sorry for the knock out, but we needed to make you completely clueless of this place because you need to find the entrance to this place because that's where the chill zone is. Last team there might get eliminated but you are split into two teams in one section to make it even more confusing and mysterious as these groups might not know each other as well as they do. All you have to do is avoid the obstacles based on the information in this place and be careful as you walk through this place!  
Phineas: Do we want to know why?  
Don: Let's just say….there's a 'special' owner of these ruins that like to make chaos occur here.  
Mimi: Oh yeah? Who is this 'special owner?'

The TV screen switched from a screenshot of Don to a picture of a yellow, triangular demon with one eye and a top hat and bow tie. This demon laughed in a devil like tone.

Candy: (Annoyed) Oh great. THIS guy!

[CONFESSIONAL: Bill Cipher]

Bill appeared in the confessional room and split into two copies.

Bill 1: Hello to all of you out there reading this thing! I got to say it's an 'honour' to be a part of this thing. Thanks to the Shadow Saviour for placing me here for mischief!  
Bill 2: I can't wait for the chaos to star flying wild!  
Bill 1: Let's show these teams what Bill Cipher is made of!

[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=============================]

[GROUP A]

Phineas and Isabella were paired up with Todd and Maurecia and the two teams were wondering down a hall filled with different filing cabinets.

Todd: Hmm, there's got to be something in here that will help us. (Looks at a cabinet) Huh? Star bits can be used as various forms of profit. What are star bits.

Todd opened up the cabinet and loads of star bits that hit Todd in the face absorbing into him as he fell onto the floor.

Todd: Hmm, tasty as a source of nutrition and some form of progress. Knowledge is useful and painful at the same time.  
Isabella: Maybe this one will help? It says 'Cipher' on it.

Isabella opened up the cabinet and Bill Cipher popped out of it making the two teams step back in surprise.

Bill Cipher: Yo! Welcome to the Info Ruins! I'm here to mess with your minds and eyes!  
Phineas: Can you just tell us where to go from here?  
Bill Cipher: You go through the red door over on the other side but this area always makes people….SPIN AROUND and LOSE CONTROL!

Bill Cipher made the four friends spin around like crazy.

Phineas: How is this even possible!?  
Bill Cipher: No one messes with the demon that can do ANYTHING!  
Maurecia: That won't stop us though! Follow my lead pals! SPINNING WHEELS EXTREME!  
Bill Cipher: What the heck does she mean by….

CRASH!

Bill Cipher: ACK!

The spinning Maurecia crashed by Bill Cipher knocking him onto the floor as she span towards the ground as she span towards the red door.

Todd: That's my Maurecia! Follow the spinning girl!

Todd, Phineas and Isabella span as they followed Maurecia through the red doors.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: That's how you make a bad situation turn into a good one!  
Todd: Yep, as I said earlier, that's my Maurecia.  
Maurecia: (Gasps) 'MY Maurecia!?'  
Todd: (Sweating) Uh, OUR MAURECIA…..Hey, at least there wasn't a cliché tune being played as we span around!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Bill Cipher]  
Bill: (In a dizzy state with little Ciphers twirling around him) You spin me…..right round baby….right round….like…a… (Falls onto the floor) OW!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

[GROUP B]

Jack Spicer and Megan were paired up with Buford and Baljeet as the two teams were walking along a hall filled with different fairground attractions. Megan was feeling happy seeing all the rides but wasn't showing it to the other boys as she felt a little uncomfortable.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Megan]  
Megan: Yeah, I like things like fairgrounds because they are so fun! But since I'm the only girl in this forced group up, it would feel weird letting my emotions out.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Baljeet: (Observing one of the horses on the merry go round) Such artistic detail. Bold colours combined with wild patterns.  
Bill Cipher: (Popping up and resting on the horse Baljeet was observing) Admiring my collection I see!  
Baljeet: (Steps back in shock) ACK! GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!  
Jack Spicer: A floating freak with unstoppable powers of evil. You should meet y associate Wuya. I can already see the wedding set out.  
Megan: Nice to see that you haven't lost that tone of sarcasm Jack!  
Bill Cipher: Enough words! I like WILD things so let's turn this fairground section into a Cipher styled JUNGLE!

And with a snap of his fingers, Bill Cipher transformed the fake horses on the merry go round into real life horses with rage built up inside them. Nearby silver lion statues transformed into real life angry lions. The animals started to chase the two teams around while Bill Cipher watched the scene unfold and was laughing at the sight.

Bill Cipher: Ah, it's like a movie! (Makes some popcorn appear) Good thing I brought the popcorn!  
Megan: Someone think of a plan! Quick!  
Baljeet: We need a sound to calm them down!  
Jack Spicer: I can provide that sound! I just need some time! Distract those beasts so I can work on saving us!  
Buford: Already ahead of you guys on that plan!

The others looked to see Buford riding one of the lions like an angry bull at a rodeo and Buford was having the time of his life with the other animals chasing him.

Bill Cipher: Hey! Stop messing around with my beasts! I'll blast you off of that lion!  
Megan: Oh no you don't! Baljeet!  
Baljeet: Right behind you!

Megan and Baljeet grabbed Bill Cipher's arms and held him down onto the floor but Bill threw them away and tied them up with rope that came out of nowhere.

Bill: NO! Nothing stops this unstoppable triangular force! I will not be driven away again1  
Jack Spicer: DONE!

Everyone else turned over to Jack Spicer who made a giant robotic loudspeaker out of the other fairground attractions.

Jack Spicer: Time for a change of pace! WE'RE the ones who are pitch perfect now!

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZK! BOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Jack's homemade loudspeaker sent off a loud sound and the pitch of the sound made the lions and the horses dizzy as they entered a trance and chased after Bill Cipher.

Bill Cipher: Oh no! Not this time!

Bill Cipher used his powers to transport the animals out of sight.

Bill Cipher: Nice to get rid of the wild animals of this party! Now to deal with the contestants and…. HEY! WHERE DID THEY GO!

The two teams seemed to have disappeared and left a note on the ground. Bill picked it up and read it out loud.

Bill Cipher: Dear triangle freak. We left when you dealt with the animals. Not a pleasure meeting you. Signed Jack Spicer, Megan, Buford and Baljeet. (Burns the paper into dust) Grr! That's it! No more Mr NICE BILL!

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: Weird. That's the only word to describe every situation of this show.  
Megan: Weird…..or insane.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

[GROUP C]

Fawful and Mimi were paired up with Mac and Bloo and the atmosphere was silent as the teams didn't talk to each other.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Mac: What? Talking to those two is like trying to talk to a royal guard! It's creepy and pointless.  
Bloo: But we don't have to have ANY connection to them so we'll be fine no matter what happens!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The two teams were walking down along an isle of books when Bill appeared out of nowhere.

Mimi: Oh, it's you from the screen. Look, we're just going to end up at the chill zone so anything you do will look like pointless stalling.  
Bill Cipher: Listen green girl, I'm already annoyed by the last two groups so let's just skip straight to the action!  
Bloo: Action? Don't tell me you are a…..  
Bill Cipher: NO! Looks can be deceiving so I think it's time you learnt some things by hitting the books!

Bill made some of the books fly off of the shelves and act as obstacles as they flew past the two teams who dodged them. Bill got out two floating books and caused them to glow as they released two knights out into the atmosphere.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mac & Bloo]  
Mac: Wow. This is crazier than the things I've learned at school!  
Bloo: Good thing I don't have to go to school!  
Mac: Don't push it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The two knights slashed one of the shelves which caused a pile of books to fall and land on Fawful and Mimi trapping them temporarily.

Bill Cipher: That's what you get for messing with me! HAHAHAHA! (Looks at Mac and Bloo who are staring with worried looks) What are you looking at?  
Mac: Uh, are you going to hurt us?  
Bill Cipher: Nah, you two seem like innocent folk and I'm having enough fun on this show. (Makes the knights disappear) You two can run along.  
Bloo: Sweet! Thanks triangle guy!  
Bill Cipher: No problem blue guy!

Mac and Bloo ran off to find the entrance.

Mimi: Wait! You can't leave us here!  
Mac: Sorry, it's a race and it's everyone for themselves!  
Bill Cipher: I like those two kids.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: No one messes with us! We'll have our revenge! Just you wait!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

[GROUP D]

Candy and Grenda were paired up with Boo and Kamek as the two teams were walking along a path with walls featuring different symbols from different cartoons and video game series and other genres. Bill Cipher appeared out of nowhere making Boo and Kamek step back a bit but Candy and Grenda remained unfazed.

Bill Cipher: Hey, it's you two! Friends of pine tree and his freak twin sister!  
Candy: Just skip the small talk.  
Bill Cipher: Aw, I missed you two too! But let's bring some art to life! You see these pictures?  
Boo: Yeah? What about them?  
Bill Cipher: Well with a little push, these pictures can come to life! Observe!

Bill pushed a tile on the wall with a picture of a green koopa shell and this caused loads of green shells to appear and fire along the walls making our two teams jump around.

Kamek: Everyone hop on my broom and we'll fly to victory!  
Grenda: Sweet! Magic broom ride!

Candy and Grenda hopped onto the broom stick with Kamek and Boo levitated in the air as the two teams floated over the green shells and zoomed past Bill making him spin around.

Bill Cipher: Hey! Don't brush me off as a wimp!

Bill pressed a tile with a picture of a rocket on it which caused rockets to fly from the walls and head towards the two teams.

Grenda: Rockets, dead ahead!  
Boo: Don't panic! We can think of something! We just need to…we need to….ARGH!

Boo glowed as she let out a wave of energy which caused the rockets to fly in the opposite direction and hit the walls as our two teams escaped.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Who knew Boo and Kamek were so cool?  
Grenda: Maybe we should form an alliance!  
Candy: Hmm…  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Wow. I have powers that activate when I am stressed. Cool!  
Kamek: It's magical. I like it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

[GROUP E]

This left us with Star and Marco paired up with Crash and Coco. The two teams were walking along an area full of pipes in many different places. Star, Marco and Coco were walking together watching Crash move around the place with caution.

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: (Watching Crash observe the confessional with caution) Crash has been in some sewer area on his previous quests to stop Dr Cortex from taking over the world, so environments like that make him nervous.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Bill Cipher: (Appearing from who knows where!?) A wild Bill Cipher appears!  
Star: (Gasps) A rare one! We must capture it! We must capture them ALL!

Star threw a pokeball at Bill Cipher but it just made him rub his eye as he was annoyed.

Bill Cipher: Ow! Watch what you throw!  
Marco: Just pure insanity.

Bill Cipher: Anyway, you two are the last two teams I need to mess with.  
Coco: Mess with?  
Bill Cipher: Here's a way to cool down without buying bottled water or using fans! Let's turn up the pressure!

CLICK!

Bill Cipher clicked his fingers making the pipes burst out sending water around the room as the place started to get flooded with water.

Marco: We're going to drown! We need a plan!  
Coco: Don't worry, we got this one! Crash, time to activate our homemade water disposer!

Crash yelped with joy and used his death tornado spin to spin all the water around in a tornado and sent it away.

Bill Cipher: Well that was anticlimactic. Let's just skip to the last bit and send the chaos levels all the way to the top!

[NOW ACTIVATING THE ONLY SCREEN TRANSITION THAT WASN'T MADE BY THE AUTHOR DESPITE THIS BEING TYPED OUT]

[LOCATION: Final Area]

All of the teams, except for Fawful and Mimi ended up in a circular room with no exits around them.

Baljeet: Good everyone we like is here.  
Star: Wait, Fawful and Mimi are not here.  
Baljeet: Exactly.  
Everyone else: OH!  
Marco: Moving on! We need to find this exit but there aren't any more passageways here.  
Mac: What about up there?

Everyone looked up and saw a long vertical tunnel leading up to the entrance where the chill zone is located. Ropes were sent down for our teams to use them and climb up the tunnel.

Megan: Ooh, how convenient!  
Phineas: let's get climbing!

And so, the nine teams began to climb the tunnel with ease but Bill Cipher appeared at the top of the tunnel.

Bill Cipher: Time to release my junk mail!

Bill dropped random objects that were falling down towards our nine teams. They ducked and swung around the tunnel to avoid the objects.

Bill Cipher: Too easy, let's tie up some loose ends!

Bill used his powers to make the ropes move around at a wild speed making the teams get dizzy.

Star: S-Someone S-Stop him!  
Bill Cipher: Nothing stops Bill Cipher! Nothing!

DING! DONG!

Don: Oh, that's your time limit Bill. You are no longer needed in this chapter.  
Bill Cipher: There's no time limit for cameos in this story!  
Don: Yeah but you're an unstoppable demon so you have a limit.  
Bill Cipher: No! I won't be done here!" I'll turn you into a statue and then I will take everything and I WILL…..

POP!

Bill Cipher suddenly vanished from the scene as the Shadow Saviour walked up alongside Edd, Reporter, Squidward and Tycho.

Shadow Saviour: Finally! I thought he would go on like that forever.  
Don: Now that the demon is gone, we can wrap things up. Here come our teams!

The teams started to reach the top of the tunnel and reached the chill zone in this order.

1st [Boo & Kamek]  
2nd [Star & Marco]  
3rd [Todd & Maurecia]  
4th [Phineas & Isabella]  
5th [Crash & Coco]  
6th [Buford & Baljeet]  
7th [Candy & Grenda]

Three teams remained. Jack Spicer, Megan, Mac and Bloo reached the top of the tunnel.

Megan: Yes! Fawful and Mimi are going to be eliminated!  
Bloo: Good riddance to those two.  
Jack Spicer: Eh, it's mainly Mimi's fault.  
Mimi: I HEARD THAT!

The ground rumbled as Fawful and Mimi shot up from the tunnel on Fawful's jetpack. Mimi dropped down in between the two teams with Mac and Bloo near the tunnel.

Mimi: No one leaves us alone in a pickle and gets away with it. You will pay!  
Mac: You are CRAZY lady!  
Bloo: This is madness!  
Mimi: Madness? THIS…..IS….  
Everyone Else: DON'T SAY IT!  
Mimi: Hehe…fooled you! It's the end of your run!

WHACK!

And with that, Mimi knocked Mac and Bloo off the ground and they fell down the tunnel.

Megan: MAC!  
Jack Spicer: Bloo!  
Reporter: Oh no!

Mimi hopped onto the chill zone with Fawful floating down onto the chill zone. Megan started to cry but Jack Spicer put a hand on her shoulder.

Jack Spicer: Don't worry. I'll get them.

[5 MINUTES LATER]

Everyone was looking at the tunnel as Jack Spicer hovered out of it using his Heli-bot as he helped a bruised Mac and Bloo get to the chill zone.

Don: Well unfortunately, this ended up with these two kids in last place but we will send you home safely.  
Megan: (Hugging Mac) You stay safe and I'll come straight to you after the race.  
Mac: Thanks Megan.  
Jack Spicer: I'll come to visit as well Bloo. We'll have a video game session together.  
Bloo: Looking forward to it.

And after that, Mac and Bloo were sent away in an armoured car.

Don: (To Mimi) Mimi, you need to sort out your issues.  
Mimi: Whatever.  
Boo: I should beat her up again!  
Megan: No…don't do it.  
Boo: Huh?  
Megan: Because …..(Cracks her knuckles and has red eyes) I WANT TO DO IT MYSELF!

WHACK! POW! BAM!

And with that, Megan tackled Mimi and began to unleash her anger on her. Everyone watched the scene with shock and a slight hint of joy.

Boo: Wow, and I thought I was hard on Mimi when I felt angry!  
Don: The feelings are out of control! Will they get even crazier? Find out by tuning in to…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=================]

[ELIMINAION RECAP: Mac & Bloo]

Scenes involving Mac and Bloo rolled by.

Mac: Well that COULD have gone better but I had a blast!  
Bloo: You got a girlfriend and I made friends with a scientific robots expert! Some results are weird but cool!  
Mac: But now it's back to Fosters for us!  
Bloo: Where the insanity never dies down!

The two were sitting in the armoured car as it moved down the road.

Mac: You ever wonder why Fosters, a home where imaginary friends live, has the name that sounds like a drink.  
Bloo: ….That…is one scary connection.

[END RECAP]

[=========================]

NEXT TIME ON THE RIDONCULOUS RACE CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

MC Ballyhoo: Racers! START YOUR ENGINES!  
Kevin: The Cartoon Crafts 500 is about to begin!  
Nazz: This is going to be one insane race!

See how our teams take on an interstellar race across dimensions in their own custom made cars. Anything can happen in this crafted car race!

[===================]

[END OF EPISODE]


	29. Ep 19: Cartoon Crafts 500

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! The final ten ran through a set of ruins full of little bits and stuff that were just random, just like the host that messed around with them! Yes, Bill Cipher made an appearance in this story and made everyone annoyed, especially Fawful and Mimi who took their anger out on Mac and Bloo due to selfish thoughts in Mimi's mind. Mac and Bloo were sadly eliminated but things felt better as Megan unleashed her anger and the bashing of Mimi moved up from one time to two times in this story! We have nine teams left in this race and we're going to speed things up with this crazy race! Start your engines and let's drive right into…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Jet]

The final nine teams were flying in a long white and blue jet. Everyone, with the exception of Fawful and Mimi, were resting on lounge chairs. Some were reading magazines while other were just resting up saving their energy for this leg of the race. The atmosphere was quiet and calm which was unusual due to the events that happened last episode.

Boo: Hmm, it's too quiet.  
Marco: Isn't that a good thing?  
Megan: She's referring to my actions on the last episode. Anyone know where Mimi is?  
Fawful: Calming down the hot sauce of anger in the other room.

Everyone saw Fawful walk into the room in a calm manner.

Todd: You seem great at calming Mimi down. What's your secret.  
Fawful: Fawful has dealt with a lot of emotions. Happiness, anger, sadness, loss and triumph. Those things combined allow a great mind for quick decisions. But Mimi loves Fawful's technique!

Everyone looked confused.

Jack Spicer: Uh, what do you mean by 'technique?'  
Fawful: I am apparently great with the back massages applied to Mimi! Hehe!

Everyone felt sick after hearing that. Most of them looked disturbed but Megan and Boo were seen throwing up into nearby bins.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Megan: (In a rocking position scared) So many disturbing thoughts…..stuck inside my mind!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: (Feeling groggy) Uh, throwing up is so not cool. I forgot about how humans and other living creatures have certain things that they don't like.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Star was seen in her usual happy self as she walked back into the room after going off for a while.

Boo: Huh, how are you not freaked out by that statement?  
Star: Oh I have a strong mind but I also have a little help from one of the wonders of earth!  
Baljeet: Wonders of the earth?  
Star: I'm from a different place called Mewni! I've seen a lot of things on Earth that surprised me, but this thing makes me happy as it offers a lot of things that are full of power!  
Kamek: It REALLY makes you happy?  
Star: Yeah! It's part of the daily life on earth! It consists of [PWOOOOOSH] musical earthquakes [PWOOOOOSH] Eighty two buckets of ice and water [PWOOOOSH] ROTFLOL [PWOOOOOOOOOSH] Up, down, left, right [PWOOOOOOOOOSH] JOHN CENA! [PWOOOOOOOOOOSH] Elevator music [PWOOOOSH] pretty pictures [PWOOOSH] and fun before you run out of power. That's the basic parts of it.

…

…

…

Don: Okay, if any of you are shocked at that, she's talking about the wonders of the videos on the internet. And I hate that turbulence creating that PWOOOSH sound.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: So close….to fainting and losing my sanity.  
Isabella: Keep it in there!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

The jet landed in the new unidentified location and our nine teams got out and were greeted with a roaring audience. The atmosphere resembled a racing track but it lead right into a giant Tele-Vortex. There was a podium with three seats in it.

Buford: Yes! Looks like we're racing cars!  
Don: You are correct Buford! Welcome to the first ever Cartoon Crafts 500! You'll be racing around different dimensions and worlds in an insane track full of crazy obstacles. You'll have one hour to prepare!  
Mimi: prepare what?  
Don: Tell them racing hosts!

And with that statement said, Kevin, Nazz and MC Ballyhoo appeared on the seats in the podium.

MC Ballyhoo: Oho! We're back in this series!  
Kevin: And we're here to commentate and set the rules. Here's how it goes. You have two hours to construct an awesome race car out of the materials found in the shed.  
Nazz: It can be any type of car you want it to be. Just make sure it can move along the track.  
MC Ballyhoo: Once the cars are complete, you will be racing them along nine tracks. What are these tracks you ask? Well you'll find out as you race!  
Kevin: Now get building!  
Nazz: And you know what that means!  
MC Ballyhoo: Say it with us everyone!  
Everyone: CAR BUILDING MONTAGE TIME!

[=================]

[CAR BUILDING MONTAGE TIME]

Everyone began building their race cars for the upcoming race with lots of crazy antics going on.

[BUFORD & BALJEET]

Baljeet was seen wielding pieces of metal together to make the frame of the car while Buford was smashing parts together with a magnet. He yelled with joy but he shot up in the air as the magnet attached itself to a metal spinning fan on the ceiling making Buford spin around.

[CRASH & COCO]

Crash was spinning giant screws into place while Coco was using her laptop to work machine arms that were building a car. Crash spun the last giant screw tightly but it suddenly sprung back out sending a spinning Crash into the skies.

[TODD & MAURECIA]

Todd was seen reading an instruction manual while Maurecia was seen combining rubber and other things to make giant roller skate wheels that she attached to herself as she zoomed around to make her 'wheels extreme' attitude even bigger!

[PHINEAS & ISABELLA]

The two were seen using wood and other bits and bobs to make their car. They moved around like they usually do in a cartoon montage. However, lots of small explosions went off as they progressed further and further in this stage of the game.

[BOO & KAMEK]

The two were seen floating and reading instruction manuals while using magic and and levitating powers to move parts together to form their car. They high fived each other but that caused them to go off balance and fall onto the ground.

[JACK SPICER & MEGAN]

The garage that the two were in rumbled with noise as Jack worked on their car while listening to heavy metal music. Megan was reading a book nearby Jack whilst wearing pink earmuffs cancelling out the sound of music.

[FAWFUL & MIMI]

The two were seen throwing parts around the room as they built their car piece by piece. Fawful was making some last minute adjustments while Mimi was seen holding a piece of paper with the other teams' faces on it as she was plotting which team she would strike next.

[STAR & MARCO]

Lots of rainbow coloured blasts went off around the room as Star tried to use her magic wand to assemble a car but it wasn't working so Marco sat down and started to read an instruction manual while sighing.

[CANDY & GRENDA]

The two girls were seen moving about the room at fast speeds assembling their car. Candy was seen moving lots of boxes around containing parts while Grenda swung from a suspended rope applying colour to the car as it was being built.

[END MONTAGE. LET'S JUST GET TO THE RACE ALREADY!]

[=================================]

MC Ballyhoo: Alright! It's almost time to start this insane race! But first, we need to introduce the teams! Let's see them in their hot new rides! Play the music!...Uh, anyone have any music?  
Nazz: (Gets out a sousaphone) I'll provide the music!  
Kevin: I'm surprised she still has that thing. What is that, a sousaphone or a tuba?

Nazz began to play a half decent song as MC Ballyhoo and Kevin introduced the teams.

MC Ballyhoo: First up, it's the combination of luck and karma in this race! In their Brain Brute Chariot, it's the frenemies, Buford and Baljeet!

Fireworks went off as Buford and Baljeet drove up to the starting line in a car with roman styled patterns applied to it with the wheels looking like chariot wheels but stronger than the usual wooden wheels. Buford span around in the car trying to show off the style of the car.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: AH, nothing like showing off power! We've got the roman style to show we're fierce gladiators in this thing!  
Baljeet: You're just picking that theme because I wouldn't last five seconds in a gladiator arena.  
Buford: ….Maybe.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Kevin: Next up it's the other dynamic Danville duo! Using whatever they have to their advantage, it's Phineas and Isabella in their Multi-powered Machine!

The two drove up to the starting line in a car filled with different random objects. They are equipped for ANY event that could occur.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: We're people who can use anything they find to progress in life. We have clear minds!  
Isabella: Nothing can faze us out. Not even Fawful and Mimi.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

MC Ballyhoo: Next, it's the green team of mean in their Mean Green Shifter! Fawful and Mimi everyone!

The audience were divided into half of them cheering and half of them booing as Fawful and Mimi drove onto the starting line in their green coloured car with red striped lines. It shifted into different transportation vehicles and other things before returning to its car form.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: We have the shapeshifting advantage on our side.  
Mimi: It's Mimi in car form!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Kevin: Next, it's the bandicoot duo ready for any adventure and they can spin themselves out of any problem. In their Bandicoot Typhoon, it's Crash and Coco!

The two bandicoot siblings drove up to the starting line in their blue race car designed like the many karts that they drove around N Sanity Island. They made the car spin around before stopping at the starting line.

[CONFESSIONAL: Crash & Coco]  
Coco: Out of everyone here, we have the best experience with racing. We've raced in locations that are out of this world so we'll have the upper hand in this race!  
Crash: (Spins around in joy) Yabada!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

MC Ballyhoo: Now we move onto the magical duo that has soared through this race! In their Spirit Drifter, they can pass right through the competition! It's Boo and Kamek!

Boo and Kamek kept appearing and disappearing onscreen before staying on the starting line in their special car. It was white with blue stripes around it and it shone in the light.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: We've combined out powers to make one nifty car! It runs like a roaring cheetah and is as soft as silk.  
Kamek: We'll soar past the other racers with ease and win this thing!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Kevin: Onto team number six! Two kids who can face off against any ferocious beast! It's karate kid Marco and princess Star in their Mewni-que Racer!

Star and Marco drove up to the starting line in a royal race car. It was shaped like a royal carriage but had exhaust pipes and other features to make it a fast speed demon.

[CONFESSIONAL: Star & Marco]  
Star: Hehe! Mewni-que racer! I love that name!  
Marco: Careful not to get too excited or we'll crash out of this race.  
Star: Don't worry! We'll drift right past the other racers!  
Marco: Okay, no more puns. We're putting a…..  
Star: Pit stop to things!?  
Marco: I give up.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

MC Ballyhoo: No we move onto the….  
Maurecia: WHEELS EXTREME TEAM WITH THEIR WHEELS EXTREME MACHINE! TODD AND MAURECIA!

Todd and Maurecia zoomed to the starting line in their multi-coloured race car with REALLY big wheels attached to it to match Maurecia's standards.

MC Ballyhoo: Don't interrupt my intro!

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: In my world, we go big or we go home! Always go straight into the action!  
Todd: Whereas my world has strategic plans.  
Maurecia: Different in personalities but closer than two atoms together.  
Todd: That's something new from you.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Kevin: Next it's the other brain and brawn duo! With their Homemade Mover, they can use their own natural skill to survive and progress and will provide some interesting scenes in this race! It's Candy and Grenda!

Candy and Grenda drove up to the starting line in their car made out of materials similar to Phineas and Isabella's car.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Simple and right to the point. No time for distractions in this race!  
Grenda: Yeah, just cruising to the finish line!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

MC Ballyhoo: And finally, we have the crushing cousins that despite being complete opposites, have come so far in this game. It's the Spicer cousins Jack and Megan in their…Spicer Swag Ride?

BOOM!

Loud urban, dubstep music roared out of speakers as Jack Spicer and Megan drove up to the starting line in a 60's cruiser type car. It was painted black with fire designs on it. Jack Spicer wore sunglasses as he showed off his style while Megan wore her usual attire while looking annoyed.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: What? Can't a guy show off once in a while? I know how to make things so I'd like to show off in style as I make my masterpieces. This race is so on!  
Megan: Let the insanity commence.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

MC Ballyhoo: Alright! Everyone is ready and since you made some sweet rides, we'll give you a little info on the race tracks! Nazz, if you please…

Nazz pulled out an interactive screen displaying different pictures of parts of the racing tracks.

Nazz: You have nine tracks waiting for you to race on. We're not telling you what their names are but you'll figure out some 'special' places while seeing some OC tracks too! We'll give you some hints as to what's in store for you. Here they are!

HINT 01: It's sandy downhill.  
HINT 02: 30 floors of insanity.  
HINT 03: One hot party place.  
HINT 04: Too bad, Waluigi time!  
HINT 05: Remains of the shining crystal.  
HINT 06: Feel the fresh breeze.  
HINT 07: This might be familiar.  
HINT 08: Not this road again!?  
HINT 09: Drink up at this harbour!

MC Ballyhoo: Those are the hints for the tracks, but what order are they in you may ask? Find out as you race! Now, let's DO THIS THING! COMPETITORS, ON YOUR MARKS!

The teams roared their engines to show that they were ready to race with determination.

Kevin & Nazz: GET SET!

Screenshots of Mimi, Buford, Star and Jack Spicer's eyes were shown to add even more determination to the scene.

Everyone: GO!

The teams zoomed past the starting line and entered the first giant portal.

[================]

The teams popped out of a portal from the skies and were traveling down mountains made out of sand designed like a snowboarding course.

[LOCATION: Sand Mountain]  
Description: A ski resort located in Bikini Bottom. Watch where the tracks go as this is one complex hill.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Todd and Maurecia took the lead as they headed down a twisting track full of sand shaped like small walls.

Todd: Watch out for the walls Maurecia!  
Maurecia: Pff! Don't worry about that! I am the master of wheel balance! LET'S GO!

Maurecia spun their vehicle around and performed flips and twists to avoid the sand walls. They landed back on the track.

Maurecia: See, that wasn't so bad. Not a single injury on us!  
Todd: (In a dizzy state) So..dizzy. And those….skiers are…..annoyed.

The two looked back to see fish skiers trapped in piles of sand as they complained.

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: We might have forgotten to close Sand Mountain for the day. Our bad!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

More cars were seen racing down the hill and zoomed off ramps. The teams posed in various positions making them look cool. Fawful and Mimi posed together before landing back in their car safely whereas Buford and Baljeet crashed into a pile of snow. Crash and Coco helped the two out and everyone was back in the race as they entered another portal.

[==================]

Everyone entered track number two and were now racing along a land full of different board games and sporting events.

[LOCATION: Console Matrix]  
Description: A programed world full of fun and games for everyone.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Boo and Kamek were colliding with Fawful and Mimi as they entered the chess board. The two were in a heated battle.

Mimi: Get off of our car you freaks!  
Boo: Look who's talking? It's the….  
Kamek: Bishop!  
Boo: No, I was going to say….uh oh….  
Everyone: BISHOP!

A giant bishop chess piece was moving diagonally across the board making the two teams swerve around it but they were still going at it as other teams travelled across different areas. Star and Marco were bouncing along a basketball court bouncing off of giant basketballs. Candy and Grenda were using wooden bats to repel baseballs being launched at them. Jack Spicer and Megan were turning to avoid several different rugby balls being shot into the air and heading towards their way. Eventually everyone got to the portal and entered it with ease ending the game as everyone won that round.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: I'm getting the filler felling here. Maybe that location was used last season.  
Grenda: Do you think there will be MORE old locations?  
Candy: Hmm…  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

Everyone entered the third trace track and it was a messy site. It was a cavern full of broken crystals of different sizes.

[LOCATION: Crystal Cavern Ruins]  
Description: The remains of the Crystal Cavern from last season. It's a place full of sharp obstacles.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Giant crystal shards started to fall from the ceiling of the cavern making our teams swerve around them except for Boo and Kamek who used their powers to make their Spirit Shifter turn invisible making them pass through the crystal shards.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Shifting into first place baby!  
Kamek: Magic for the win!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo and Kamek zoomed past Fawful and Mimi knocking them to one side.

Mimi: Watch where you're driving! Let's go get them!

Crash, Coco, Buford and Baljeet saw Mimi in her angry stature.

Coco: they're going to eliminate Boo and Kamek.  
Baljeet: Want to go mess them up?  
Buford: Oh yeah!

The two teams got out buckets full of oil and zoomed past the two teams and dropped the oil onto the floor making Fawful and Mimi slide out of control and crash into a pile of crystals. The two teams high fived each other as everyone hopped over some crystals and entered another portal.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: You want to get back at those two?  
Mimi: YES! I DO!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

[Current Positions]

1st [Boo & Kamek]  
2nd [Buford & Baljeet]  
3rd [Crash & Coco]  
4th [Star & Marco]  
5th [Phineas & Isabella]  
6th [Candy & Grenda]  
7th [Jack Spicer & Megan]  
8th [Todd & Maurecia]  
9th [Fawful & Mimi]

[============================]

The fourth location was a beach setting with fresh winds blowing across the team's faces.

[LOCATION: Breeze Back Cove]  
Description: A cool beach setting with seas bursting with waves of different shapes and forms.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

The teams zoomed across the beach but they didn't notice Fawful and Mimi in their Mean Green Shifter as it shifted into a boat and zoomed across the water. Mimi transformed her hands into propeller fans and used it to create giant geysers of water heading towards the beach. Most of the teams got wet except for Phineas and Isabella who had a makeshift umbrella to stop the water from hitting them as the teams entered the next portal.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas and Isabella]  
Phineas: Protection is the key to this game. Always protect yourself from anything!  
Isabella: ESPECIALLY from backstabbing teams!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

Location number five was the setting of a vertical school with long halls leading to multiple classrooms.

[LOCATION: Wayside]  
Description: A school full of chaos. Thirty floors of chaos to be precise!  
[END DESCRIPTION]

The teams were driving around the halls. Buford and Baljeet were seen driving down a hall full of lockers when they opened up dropping books and other objects onto the ground making them swerve down another hall and fall off by crashing through the top of the stairs. Fawful and Mimi shifted into a walking mech to avoid crashing into students walking around like one who was always upside down. Todd and Maurecia were racing down a hall when suddenly…..

?: Yo dudes! Wait up!  
Maurecia: We know that voice!

The two turned around to see Louis, the caretaking supervisor of Wayside with a mop in his hand.

Louis: Good to see that you two are still racing. Can I hitch a ride? Principal Kidswatter wanted me to clean the walls.  
Todd: Sure thing. Hop on and let's do this…  
Maurecia: Wayside style!

The three zoomed off down the halls wih Louis cleaning the walls at a quick pace with his mop.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: Thanks to Louis, we made it out of the school first.  
Maurecia: Home field advantage!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Todd and Maurecia drove out of the school as Louis hopped off and the two stopped by the portal where Myron and Dana were standing.

Myron: Hi guys! Can you do us a favour and spread my 'Vote for me' badges across the worlds? I want to spread my campaign worldwide!  
Maurecia: We can't do that. We need to finish fat.  
Dana: I told you they say no!  
Todd: Actually, we can use this to our advantage.  
Everyone Else: Huh?  
Todd: I'll explain as we go. Myron! Dana! Hop on!

The two friends hopped into Todd and Maurecia's car as they zoomed off into the portal along with the other racers.

[======================]

[CURRENT POSITIONS]

1st [Todd & Maurecia]  
2nd [Candy & Grenda]  
3rd [Star & Marco]  
4th [Boo & Kamek]  
5th [Crash & Coco]  
6th [Buford & Baljeet]  
7th [Fawful & Mimi]  
8th [Jack Spicer & Megan]  
9th [Phineas & Isabella]

[========================]

Location number six. It was a harbour environment with lots of sparks flying as everything had a vibrant feeling as lots of fizzy drinks were being thrown everywhere on the docks above the clear water.

[LOCATION: Moonshine Harbour]  
Description: A harbour where anyone can have fun with some soda pop. Try not to overflow with excitement here.  
[END DESCRIIPTION]

The teams began to drive through the harbour where the Shadow Saviour was seen loading crates of soda cans into trucks.

Shadow Saviour: (Noticing the teams) Oh they're here already! Time to crack open the drinks to this race!

The Shadow Saviours used his powers to crack open kegs containing soda from different stands crating water hazards in the form of soda. Phineas and Isabella used their makeshift umbrella to protect themselves from the water. Buford and Crash drank the soda to block the oncoming attack for their teams. Fawful transformed into hover car mode and turned it upside down to avoid the soda from splashing into his team's faces. The other teams managed to get past while holding cups t get a free cup of soda as they entered the next portal.

[CONFESSIONAL: Shadow Saviour]  
Shadow Saviour: Hey I did my bit. I created a section that everyone travelled through and they got a drink out of it. It's my own pit stop!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

The seventh location matched the idea of a lucky theme. The atmosphere had the scent of gambling as it was one giant pinball machine in the style of Waluigi.

[LOCATION: Waluigi Pinball]  
Description: A track designed like the money trickster himself. Let's see if the teams can get the high score here!  
[END DESCRIPTION]

The nine teams were looking at the beginning of the track that acted as the launching mechanism of the pinball machine.

Megan: Do we really have to go through THERE?  
Buford: Heck yeah! We're going first! Onwards!  
Baljeet: (Sighs) Sure thing.

The others watched Buford and Baljeet zoom off into the launcher as they were seen being launched into the track with colourful lights all around them with Buford having wide eyes in excitement.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: Becoming one with the pinball game like that makes me feel pumped up. The lights were so cool! So dazed by it! Like magic from little fairies!  
Baljeet: I know it sounds like he's on some medication but I'm not going into extra detail about it. Drug jokes might be offensive to this show.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Coco: Follow those nutty buddies!

Everyone else was launched through the tunnel and everyone was racing along the track. Giant pinballs were rolling down the track as they entered the main table. Star and Marco were hopping across the moving bouncers and everyone was dodging the giant pinballs. Buford and Baljeet were driving alongside Crash and Coco when Fawful and Mimi crashed into Buford and Baljeet sending them into Crash and Coco but the three cars were still on track.

Buford: Hey! Watch where you're going!  
Mimi: This is for messing with us earlier!  
Coco: If you want to fight them then you'll have to fight us too!  
Mimi No need to. Here's some more karma!

Mimi sprayed pepper spray in Buford's eyes causing him to lose focus and his car crashed into Crash and Coco and the two teams were flipped over by Mimi who used a forklift mode on their car. The two teams were sent flying from a moving buzzer.

Mimi: Ha! So good to get rid of the distractions!

WHACK!

Mimi: OW!

Mimi was blinded by a sticker of Myron as Todd and Maurecia drove past Mimi and Fawful with Dana and Myron handing out Myron's stickers.

Myron: Vote for me!

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: Killing two birds with one stone. I just hope we don't get in trouble for free advertising on this show.  
Maurecia: We'll just run away from them if they get suspicious. (To the cameras) Got that producers!?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================]

A portal appeared in the eight location as everyone, minus the two teams that crashed out, hopped out into a desert atmosphere and there was an entrance to a nearby cave. Everyone entered the cave and were surprised at the atmosphere change. The cave was one giant disco bar with dancing, a giant floor, a bar and flashing lights everywhere.

[LOCATION #008: Disco Desert]  
Description: A hot place where intense, fiery dancing is non-stop!  
[END DESCRIPTION]

The current seven teams in this area were riding along the giant dance floor as flashing lights went off. The teams were still driving as they posed and danced along the floor. Boo and Kamek were posing in different directions. Phineas and Isabella were dancing together with their hands connected together. Megan was tapping to the rhythm while Jack Spicer wasn't dancing due to his attitude. Fawful and Mimi danced together. Star and Marco were going wild and Candy and Grenda were shuffling around. Todd, Maurecia, Dana and Myron were seen doing the YMCA.

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Okay, that should do it for the dancing montage.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

MC Ballyhoo: We're here at the final race track where the finish line is located! Our teams will have to traverse the deadly Toad's Turnpike to reach us and boy is it a bad time to do this when the rush hour has commenced!

All nine teams were seen driving down the highway with oncoming traffic going in the opposite direction. All of them were driving around with difficulties.

Jack Spicer: God damn it, this is annoying as hell! Who actually loves racing on this track!?  
Megan: You'd be surprised by the answer.  
Jack Spicer: Whatever, I have a plan to win this thing! Activate winning mode!

Jack Spicer transformed the Spicer Swag Ride into a blimp with rockets attached to it and it floated into the sky and zoomed over the oncoming traffic.

MC Ballyhoo: Is he allowed to do that?  
Kevin: Doesn't say anything about it in the rules.  
MC Ballyhoo: Hmm…..I'm still going to stop it.

BANG!

MC Ballyhoo shot a bullet into one of the rockets making it explode and send Jack Spicer and Megan down onto the ground but they crash landed past the finish line.

MC Ballyhoo: Oho! Helping via destruction! I love it!  
Don: Spicer Cousins, congratulations! You won the Cartoon Crafts 500!  
Megan: Yay!  
Jack Spicer: It would be great….IF MY VAR WASN'T DESTROYED!

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: My precious baby….destroyed….SO MANY PARTS!  
Megan: (To the cameras) He gets emotional when his robots and creations break into pieces. It's so childish. (Eyes widen) Woah, it's like we're supposed to be the other age!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: First place is gone and now everyone is racing for survival!

Maurecia was trying to get past the trucks and cars but their car was too big.

Maurecia: Ugh, forget this! We're going to roll to the finish!  
Todd: Wait, I don't like the sound of…THHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!

Maurecia made their car spin around like a giant wheel speeding up as they crashed through the trucks and cars and stopped at the finish line but Todd was sent flying off screen.

Don: Ouch, Todd and Maurecia take second place!  
Myron: Are you okay Todd!?

Todd was seen in a lying down position crashed into a cocktail stand as he held out a non-alcoholic cocktail in his left hand.

Todd: (In a dizzy state) Never felt….better!  
Dana: Eh, he's probably ok.

Star and Marco zoomed over the finish line leaving behind a rainbow coloured set of tracks. Candy and Grenda drifted past a truck to get to the finish line followed By Boo and Kamek who shifted into ghost form and slipped past the trucks and cars to reach the finish line. Fawful and Mimi were seen heading towards the finish line.

Mimi: Almost there! The mean green teams is unstoppable!

CRASH!

The two were being slowly halted by Buford, Baljeet, Crash and Coco who have made a comeback and are colliding on each side of Fawful and Mimi's car.

Buford: We're back you green freaks!  
Mimi: Ugh, stop trying to get back at us! You'll only regret your actions!  
Coco: You're the ones who will regret your actions! You Mimi are nothing but trouble!  
Mimi: You can't just stay nice into his game or you won't…BLAST INTO SUCCESS!

That was Mimi's signal to Fawful which made him press a button that activated rocket speed sending Fawful and Mimi way ahead of the other two.

Coco: Ugh, after them!

The two teams tried to catch up but Fawful and Mimi were too fast. The two green villains were about to pass Phineas and Isabella who looked concerned.

Isabella: Oh no, they're trying to eliminate our friends!  
Phineas: Well we need to do something!  
Isabella: Try to block their path!

Phineas and Isabella drove in front of the zooming Fawful and Mimi causing a massive crash as the two teams were thrown past the finish line.

Buford: Oh great! We're the last two teams left!  
Baljeet: Well just step on it! Maybe we can tie! Don't think about karma and actually have fun here instead of getting so angry when something unfortunate happens!

The two teams were neck and neck as they approached the finish line. Buford was thinking about Baljeet's words and the past events.

Buford: Hey Baljeet.  
Baljeet: Yes, what is it?  
Buford: I just want you to know that if we don't make it, then I had a blast in this race despite what happened and I'm actually glad you made a close new friend that isn't human. I wish the best for both of you.  
Baljeet: Buford….that's the nicest thing you've said to me. You're the best frenemy that I have the pleasure to be.  
Buford: Thanks buddy. Let's give it our best!

Coco and Crash were listening to the two frenemies' statement and Coco had a strong look on her face as she looked at Crash who nodded. The bandicoot siblings stepped on the brakes resulting in them stopping just before the finish line as Buford and Baljeet zoomed across it.

MC Ballyhoo: AND THAT'S THE GAME!  
Nazz: Uh, it's a race, not a game!  
Don: Well, Crash and Coco. You two have stopped and have come in last.  
Coco: Yeah, the race is over for us, we got it.  
Don: (Rubs the back of his head) Uh okay then. Wow, this makes things even more awkward.  
Baljeet: Why did you two stop? We could have tied in last place?  
Coco: You deserve to go on even further. We'll keep in touch on the internet.  
Baljeet: I'll be looking forward to it.  
Coco: Good. Now beat those green devils and send them out of this race!  
Buford: Yes mam!

[==========================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Crash & Coco]

Scenes involving Crash and Coco rolled by.

Coco: Ah, this feeling of when your adventure finishes is so great! It's like saving the world again!

Crash nodded.

Coco: I got to make a cool new friend and Crash got to spend time with a new brute who didn't hurt him!

Crash yelled with joy.

Coco: So things turned out alright after all and a million dollars is nothing to us when compared to the bonds of family and friends.

The two were seen driving away down the now empty highway.

Coco: Now that the chaos is currently over, let's go back to our house and enjoy some pancakes with maple syrup!  
Crash: Pancakes! With maple syrup! (Smiles into the cameras whilst winking) YEAH!

[END RECAP]

[=======================]

On the next episode of the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style…..

WHACK!

Jack Spicer's slammed into a wall with his face close up and pressed against the camera.

CRACK!

Marco was seen running away from floating hands with whips.

SIZZLE!

Buford was seen being caught on fire before being squirted with water from a large hose from Isabella.

BOOM!

New figures crashed through the back wall leading into the dungeon studio.

Let's see how our teams can handle the pressure in this step by step Dare Off gameshow in our Dare Dungeon! Things are going to get wild as we have now reached the Elite Eight!

[==============]

[END OF EPISODE]


	30. ELITE EIGHT UPDATE

Buford & Baljeet!  
Todd & Maurecia!  
Phineas & Isabella!  
Boo & Kamek!  
Jack Spicer & Megan!  
Fawful & Mimi!  
Star & Marco!  
Candy & Grenda!

These….are the ELITE EIGHT! The eight teams who have triumphed in this race and have reached this stage but there will be no time for resting as we enter the non-stop elimination route! From now on, it's all about getting there as quick as you can and no one will be safe! No non-elimination rounds! No mercy! No safety! Our elite eight will be colliding with a series of intense atmospheres and challenges! And for the first time, you'll be given a heads up on the upcoming episodes! Here's a brief description on each episode before we reach the final three!

[=========]

Episode 20: Dungeons and Dares

Our elite eight will be thrown into a gauntlet of dares in our Dungeon Dare Off gameshow and they will have to overcome them to score the most points and survive! This will be one crazy episode with some returning cameos supplying the pain with a little help from Don's cameo co-host for this round!

[==========]

Episode 21: Go Go Rio!

The sensational seven will race through a custom built obstacle course set in Brazil at the Olympic stadium to get into the upcoming Olympic spirit! What sporting events will be used as the obstacles to bring the pain and stress to our competitors?

[=============]

Episode 22: Copy This, Copy That

The stealthy six will run through the Cartoon Crafts Crystal Castle and use copy abilities to their advantage to get to the chill zone. Will the teams burn out from the fire ability? Will they zoom ahead with the wheel ability? Stay tuned to find out?

[==============]

Episode 23: Galaxy Hoppers

The final five are out of this world as they travel through different galaxies to reach the chill zone. Let us defy logic to a whole new level as they travel through outer space without wearing space suits as they breath in space! YAY!

[==============]

Episode 24: Up The Mountains They Will Go

The final four traverse a series of themed mountains and they will have to rely on their teamwork and bonds of friendship and loyalty to win! Who will rise up and who will fall down at this last hurdle before the final leg of the race!

[=================]

Episode 25, 26 & 27: ?

Shh, it's a secret! The finale will come in due time. Who do you think will win the second season? Keep reading to see the rest of…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!


	31. Ep 20: Dungeons and Dares

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Nine teams got into an epic drag race around worlds and dimensions in our first ever Cartoon Crafts 500! Teams collided with each other and emotions went wild which caused Buford, Baljeet, Crash and Coco to fall into the bottom two. Things looked grim for Buford and Baljeet but Crash and Coco sacrificed their spot to allow them to continue the race. The bandicoots are gone and we're down to the elite eight! Let's start off our endless chain of chaos as we unfold today's dare filled episode of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=========================]

[LOCATION: Inside one of the many Cartoon Crafts vans]

Don was seen driving a big grey van with the elite eight in the back with no forms of communication with Don as they sat there in silence.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: The elite eight! It takes a lot of courage to stay in this race for THIS long!  
Isabella: But things will be super tough from here on so we need to act strong to beat the competition!  
Phineas: Fingers crossed for our survival. We hope for the best!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: The other teams might think they're strong but there's only room for one champion team and that's us!  
Fawful: Sound the victory tunes and lay out the success banquet of chaos! However, Fawful fears your emotions might get the better of you.  
Mimi: I can handle a little annoyance in this game.  
Fawful: And that makes Mimi a precious yet strong flower that blooms in the forest of tranquillity!  
Mimi: (Blushing) Oh stop it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

The van stopped after driving for hours which made everyone gain a sense of awareness as the back doors opened up revealing Don face to face with the elite eight.

Don: Welcome to the next leg of the race! We're going to be spending the next few hours here as we do something different.  
Jack Spicer: What do you mean by that?  
Don: Step outside and have a look for yourselves!

Everyone got out of the van and they were surprised by the atmosphere. It resembled a dungeon filled with cells but the entire area was designed like a gameshow studio set. There were eight podiums set up with an ancient look to them to match the dungeon theme. There was a long table set up with three chairs and there was a big board with different envelopes attached to it.

Don: Here we are at the Cartoon Crafts Dare Dungeon! A place where anyone can stay and get into a little bit of mischief with dares, dares and more dares! Everyone please make your way to the podiums!

The elite eight positioned themselves behind the podiums.

Don: Alright, here's how things are going to go down. Things will be explained as we go on through our three rounds! Round one is a simple yet highly entertaining DARE OFF!  
Buford: Dare off!?  
Don: Yes, DARE OFF! Each of you will pick one of the envelopes and receive a random and painful dare. Try to complete that dare without chickening out. Your performances will be judged on by our three 'expert' judges! But brace yourselves for this challenge as our suppliers will be giving it their all to bring the pain!  
Candy: So, who are our judges and suppliers? Are the previous members here like they usually do?  
Don: Nope, I gave them he day off so we'll be doing it with CAMEOS! Because who doesn't love cameos!?  
Jack Spicer: I can think of at least seven people.  
Don: Enough, you will be judged by myself, someone you've seen before and a MYSTERY GUEST! While another familiar cameo and a new one will be the suppliers!  
Star: Ooh, I want to know who the mystery guest is!  
Don: Wait quietly while we set things up backstage. But here's a little guess, dares and gameshows are all about stress and endurance, so we got someone who deals with A LOT of stress around the house!

[=====================]

[BACKSTAGE]

Don walked backstage where the guest cameos were waiting. We can see that Sans and Papyrus are back for more fun with a yellow man with black hair and an N on his forehead.

Don: Okay guys, ready to start this thing?  
Papyrus: Indeed! Normally I'm capturing humans but judging them will be an interesting experience!  
Sans: And pairing up with this yellow scientist will be interesting for me too. But I don't get why this Neo Cortex guy is here.  
Dr Cortex: Because cameos are cool and I was planning on being here to mess with the bandicoots but they were eliminated last time and not in the way I wanted them eliminated!  
Papyrus: Where did you even get that idea?  
Dr Cortex: I'm an evil scientist! But sometimes a little help can come from studying words.  
Don: (Sighs) At least you two are ready. (Turns to a nearby chair faced around in the other direction) What about you?

The figure turned around in the chair and nodded but remained silent.

Don: Good to see. It's SHOWTIME EVERYONE!

[=================]

[INSERT INTRO MUSIC HERE]

Don: (Appearing in one of the judges chair) Hello and welcome to the Cartoon Crafts Dungeon Dare Off! Our elite eight here will be competing in an epic test of strength and endurance as they faces a variety of dares which will be supplied by funny bones man himself, Sans!

A puff of smoke appeared next to the big board as Sans appeared and chuckled as the audience cheered for him loudly!

Sans: Aha! At last, I am a BONE-ified cameo and supplier of pain in this show!  
Don: And alongside sans we have Dr Neo Cortex, mad scientist with lots of mutants to bring destruction!

Dr Neo Cortex hovered down from above to land next to Sans as the crowd were divided into cheers and boos.

Don: Each team will receive two dares where one must be completed by one team member and the other one has to do the other! They will be judged on style and the ability to resist chickening out. The team with the highest points will receive an advantage in round two! But who are the judges you may ask, why it's yours truly accompanied by persistent Papyrus!

Papyrus appeared next to Don and cackled as the crowd cheered for him.

Don: And the boy who handles stress 24/7. He has the name to match the volume of this show, put your hands together for Mr Lincoln Loud!  
All The Teams: Huh!?

A puff of smoke went off as Lincoln Loud appeared in his blue dinner jacket/suit as he stood next to Don on the other side instead of where Papyrus was sitting.

Don: That's right! We're bringing in Undertale with Crash Bandicoot and The Loud House! Welcome to the world of defying logic folks! LET'S GET STARTED! First up its Phineas and Isabella!  
Mimi: Pff, easy fall out. Why not just move on.  
Isabella: Don't get cocky! Bring it on Don! We'll do ANYTHING!  
Boo: Same here!  
Star: YEAH!  
Megan: You're not TOUGH anymore!  
Audience: BRING IT ON!  
Mimi: ….  
Sans: Hehe. Mimi looks a little green today.  
Papyrus: Cut it out Sans!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Fawful]  
Fawful: Well…this might be a sticky pickle for us.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Dr Cortex: Alright pink girl! Each envelope has a number on it from one to sixteen so take your pick and decide who is doing the dare!

Phineas: Hmm, what number do you want?  
Isabella: We're feeling lucky! Number seven Don!  
Don: You heard her guys! Envelope number seven!

Dr Cortex pulled out envelope number seven and opened it up to reveal the paper containing the details of the dare.

Dr Cortex: You have chosen Pipe Panic! Who shall perform this dare?  
Phineas: I'll do it! I don't want Isabella to go down some mysterious pipe.  
Isabella: Oh Phineas! Go and crush this challenge!

[SCREEN TRANSITION]

Phineas was seen standing in front of a green warp pipe with Dr Cortex and Sans as munching sounds could be heard from inside the pipe.

Sans: Your task triangular one, is to hop into this pipe and stay in there for ten seconds. This pipe filled….with angry piranha plants!  
Everyone Else: ….  
Papyrus: Wow, you sound weird when you emote.  
Sans: Whatever, just get in triangular one.  
Phineas: My name is Phineas!  
Sans: Pipe. Go down. Now!  
Phineas: (Sighs) Fine. Let's just get this over with and…..

WHACK!

Dr Cortex pushed Phineas with a great amount of force sending him down the pipe.

Isabella: Phineas!  
Dr Cortex: Sorry, got to get through the challenges!

Munching sounds were heard for a while but no screaming occurred which confused everyone but gave Isabella a little light of hope for her friend Phineas. Phineas reappeared out of the pipe playing a tune on a flute as he stood on top of one of the many piranha plants that popped out as they danced to Phineas' tune as he hopped off with only his shirt and trousers ripped but not completely destroyed.

Phineas: Music. Always lightens up a foul mood.  
Sans: Nice thinking there kid. And now some 'points' from our judges.  
Don: Simple yet effective. I give it an eight!  
Papyrus: A successful feat but a true guard fights with his own hands. Papyrus gives it a six.  
Lincoln: Don't listen to self-centred opinions. I give it a seven.  
Don: And that is a strong start to this round! Let's continue!

Phineas walked back to his podium and high fived Isabella while Papyrus was talking to Sans and Dr Cortex as he was complaining about Sans' jokes.

Lincoln: This is going to be fun and all but won't my sisters find out I'm missing and if they know where I am, they will get mad for not being here.  
Don: Relax. This is only being broadcasted to (Close up) THE REAL WORLD! (Back to normal view) I mean, we don't broadcast to other cartoon worlds….. (Turns to the cameras) Do we broadcast to other cartoon worlds? (The cameraman nods) Oh! That might be a problem.  
Lincoln: Well let's not think about it in too much detail. I mean. What are the chances that my ten sisters who do their own crazy stuff will turn on the TV to find this channel?

[================]

[MEANWHILE]

The Loud House! This place is usually filled with chaos and destruction but today, the Loud House siblings were in the living room enjoying some peace and quiet. Lori was on her phone looking through previous photos while resting on the couch. Leni was flicking through TV Channels while sitting on the other side of the couch. Luna was tuning her guitar, Luan was tying up balloons into different designs, Lynn was reading a sports magazine while tapping a football between her feet, Lucy was on the floor thinking to herself, Lana and Lola were arguing over something, Lisa was writing something on a clipboard and Lily was sucking on a pacifier.

Lynn: Hmm, it's too quiet.  
Lori: Isn't that a blessing in this house?  
Lynn: Yeah but it's never THIS quiet.  
Lucy: Perhaps the cause lies in the whereabouts of our dear brother.  
Luan: Yeah, where IS Lincoln?

The sister looked to each other but no one had an answer.

Luna: Well let's not freak out. I'm sure he's ok. What's on TV?  
Leni: (Switching to the next TV channel) Let's see! It's…..uh…Lincoln on a TV show!?  
Everyone: WHAT!?

Everyone saw the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style being shown on TV as Phineas performed his dare with Lincoln as one of the judges laughing alongside Don and Papyrus.

Lola: NO FREAKING WAY! How come LINCOLN gets to appear on TV!?  
Lana: You appear in beauty pageants that tons of people see!  
Lola: Yeah, but I want to appear on a TV show!  
Lori: Then why don't we pay him a nice visit and express our feelings 'on set!?'

All the other girls, except for Lily who can't speak, agreed.

Lisa: Give me a few minutes to listen to the frequency of this channel. I can create a transporter to get us there.  
Lynn: Get ready little brother, because we're coming for you!

[=====================]

[BACK AT THE GAMESHOW]

Don: Next up its Buford and Baljeet!  
Buford: Buford's doing this one! Number 3 yellow freak!  
Dr Cortex: Whatever you say stump head.

Dr Cortex pulled off the envelope with a 3 on it and handed it to Sans who opened it.

Sans: Your dare is the 'Environmental Fire!' Ooh, this one is hot and it's going to burn the stress right out of you and amplify it by ten times!

[==============]

Sans, Dr Cortex, Papyrus, Don and Lincoln were standing around Buford with fire flowers in their hands.

Sans: Alright, we're going to attack you with fireballs and see if you can last ten seconds without coming into contact water!  
Buford: How do you get fire abilities from a flower and isn't this going too far.  
Sans: This is Cartoon Crafts. If you can't take the heat, get out of this show. Everyone ready?  
Papyrus: Ready to fire at the HUMAN!  
Dr Cortex: More than ready.  
Lincoln: Lean back and…  
Don: FIRE!  
Buford: WAIT!

The gang fired fireballs at Buford causing him to be set on fire without harming him physically. Buford didn't know this as he ran screaming while hitting walls every now and then as this went on for a whole minute.

Buford: Okay I KNOW it's been more than ten seconds. SOMEONE GET THE FIRE OFF OF ME!

PWOOOF!

Isabella sprayed Buford with a nearby fire extinguisher leaving Buford in a foamy mess but he wasn't on fire anymore.

Buford: Thanks, I needed that.  
Isabella: No problem pal.  
Don: Funny yet ironic. What do guys think about that routine.  
Lincoln: Lucky for us to see that. Sevens all around.

[================]

Dr Cortex: Girl with wheels.  
Maurecia: Maurecia!  
Dr Cortex: (Sarcastically) Sorry, Maurecia. Pick an envelope.

Maurecia chose envelope number nine.

Dr Cortex: Ooh, this one will make you excited! It's 'Rolling Thunder!'

[===================]

Maurecia was now positioned on a mechanical log suspended over an electrical pit.

Papyrus: Oho! Papyrus loves this one!  
Lincoln: You love speed right?  
Maurecia: Heck yeah!  
Lincoln: Then you'll need to run fast as this log moves at a fast speed otherwise you'll fall intot hat pit rigged with electricity!  
Sans: And trust me, it'll be a real SHOCK to you!  
Papyrus: Be quiet Sans!  
Maurecia: Just turn it on already!

Don flipped the switch to activate the log which moved at a fast pace and Maurecia ran along it for ten seconds but she quickly increased her speed causing the log to move faster until it shorted out sending electricity over the place as it hit Papyrus shocking him and sending him onto the ground.

Sans: What do you know? It WAS a shocking experience! For you bro!  
Papyrus: Okay I'm giving a zero for both you and that girl!  
Maurecia: Hey, I survived!  
Lincoln: It's alright. I give you a perfect ten!  
Don: Same here!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Maurecia]  
Maurecia: YES! It's not over for us yet!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[================]

Boo: Number eight!  
Sans: (Reading the specific envelope) Ooh, this one is going to hurt. 'Polar Collision!'  
Don: Are we REALLY sure we should do that one?  
Dr Cortex: YES! Release the beast!

A giant crate appeared and it rumbled around and broke apart as a giant polar bear appeared on set making everyone, except for Sans, Dr Cortex and Mimi freak out.

Dr Cortex: All you got to do is avoid the polar bear for ten seconds.

Mimi: Oh, this will be over in three seconds. Ghost girl is going to lose her life again.  
Boo: I'm more than a FREAKING GHOST! (Steaming with anger) COME HERE YOU WHITE BEAR!

Boo charged into the polar bear off screen and loads of punching and biting sounds were heard making everyone else flinch with shock.

Todd: Wow…  
Baljeet: I feel so nervous right now.

CRUNCH!

Don: Wow, that's going to leave a mark.  
Lincoln: Yeah…..on the polar bear.

Boo walked back from the now beaten up polar bear as she dusted herself as she didn't sustain any injuries. Even Mimi was shocked by this.

Boo: Well, what are the scores?  
Don: (Worried) Ten!  
Lincoln: (Worried) Ten!  
Papyrus: Ten! Can I have your number!?  
Boo: ….No.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sans & Papyrus]  
Papyrus: Is Papyrus destined to be forever alone!?  
Sans: You'll find someone special someday. Someone that will open up that metaphorical heart you have!  
Papyrus: For once Sans…..i am not angry with you.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

Jack Spicer: I'm up next? Alright, number two.  
Dr Cortex: (Reading the specific envelope) Oh Sans!  
Sans: Is it THAT one?  
Dr Cortex: Yes it is!  
Sans: Yes!

Jack Spicer was now seen in a large plastic cage with Sans on the outside. Papyrus and Lincoln were next to him.

Sans: Introducing 'Sans In a Box!'  
Lincoln: Sans will use his powers to throw you around this box and you have to endure it for ten seconds. Got any questions?  
Jack Spicer: Two actually. Can I….  
Papyrus: Alright Sans, GO!

Jack Spicer was silenced as Sans made Jack Spicer levitate in the air and crash around the sides of the cage for ten seconds with loud sounds occurring.

BASH!  
BOSH!  
BASH!  
BOSH!

After ten seconds, Jack Spicer was stopped in the air.

Sans: Hey Papyrus, listen to this! He makes different sounds when he hits different sides!

BOSH!  
BASH!

Papyrus: That's so cool! Do it faster!

BOSH!  
BASH!  
BOSH!  
BASH!  
BOSH!  
BASH!

Lincoln: (Grabbing Sans' hand) Stop it!

Everyone looked as Jack Spicer was dropped onto the floor as he passed out.

Don: Uh, let's give him some rest and some ok scores. Seven.  
Lincoln: Six.  
Papyrus: Nine!

[===================]

Mimi: Eh, number five. I can handle anything you throw at me!  
Dr Cortex: (Reads the envelope) Ooh, 'Wrecking ball Alley!'  
Mimi: Wrecking balls!?

Mimi was now seen standing on a podium with two large wrecking balls around her.

Mimi: (Sighs) Me and my big mouth.  
Papyrus: (Holding one of the wrecking balls) Ready Sans!?  
Sans: (Holding the other one) Ready when you are!  
Mimi: Wait, can I….  
Papyrus: GO!

Papyrus let go of his wrecking ball followed by Sans' wrecking ball and Mimi was sent crashing from wrecking ball to wrecking ball for about five minutes before she crashed onto the ground.

Lincoln: Eight.  
Don: Eight.  
Papyrus: Eight.  
Don: Moving on.  
Mimi: Grr!

[=====================]

Star: Uh, let's go with number ten.

Sans opened up envelope number ten.

Sans: 'Hard Cards!' This one is going to shine out on it's own!

Star was now seen in the middle of a chalk square with Papyrus, Dr Cortex, Sans and Lincoln on each corner of the square with cards in their hands.

Star: So what do these cards do?  
Papyrus: Oh it's quite interesting. Whatever suit we draw out transforms into pure powerful energy in the form of that specific shape. Try to last ten seconds of these attacks.

The four began to throw energy balls in the shapes of diamonds, hearts, clubs and spades at Star who got hit by a few of them but seemed to get into the spirit of things as she hopped off of the energy blasts with joy.

Sans: You do realise that you're NOT supposed to enjoy it.  
Star: Whatever. I'm just her for the FUN!

Don: Well even things off with three fives then.

[=============]

Candy: Hmm, what number should I choose out of the remaining ones?  
Grenda: Sixteen! Sixteen! Pick sixteen!  
Candy: I believe I can choose my own number and I…..  
Dr Cortex: Sixteen it is then!  
Candy: Wait I…. (Sighs) Never mind. Go for it.  
Dr Cortex: (Reading the contents of the specific envelope) Ooh! It's the 'Box Of Mystery!'

Thunder effects roared around the studio as soon as Dr Cortex said that sentence.

Candy: Get a life.

[================]

Candy was now seen next to Papyrus who was holding a box with lots of question marks around it.

Papyrus: Behold the Box Of Mystery! What lies inside it? We will never know as you stick your head in there for ten seconds and we'll judge your performance based on how you look after the ten seconds are up.  
Candy: Doesn't seem too bad. Let me have it!

Papyrus opened up the box and Candy stuck her head int here but she was sucked into the box as it closed up and rattled around making Papyrus move about with concern. After ten seconds the box stopped shaking and opened up as it spat Candy out onto the floor as she was staying there face on the ground and not moving.

Papyrus: (Throwing the box away) Are you okay miss?

Candy got up and everyone saw that her hair was fuzzy and all over the place. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with stars in them as she was shaking slightly.

Candy: I…..am never…looking at logic…..in the same way…ever….AGAIN!

Papyrus: Let's just end it at the halfway point for her safety. Eight!  
Don: Seven!  
Lincoln: Eight.

[=========================]

 **Current Scores**

 **Boo & Kamek: 30 points  
Fawful & Mimi: 24 points  
Candy & Grenda: 23 points  
Jack Spicer & Megan: 22 points  
Phineas & Isabella: 21 points  
Buford & Baljeet: 21 points  
Todd & Maurecia: 20 points  
Star & Marco: 15 points**

[==========================]

Don: Halfway through the first round! Baljeet, you're up!  
Baljeet: Number 4.  
Don: That's quite direct.  
Baljeet: Let's just do this thing.

[=============================]

Baljeet was now seen standing on a carpet near the gang who were holding yellow fire extinguishers filled with a yellow substance.

Don: Alright, brace yourself for this one Baljeet! It's time for 'Honey Attraction!'  
Baljeet: Honey!? What does that have to do with those fire extinguishers?  
Papyrus: This!

PWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH!

Baljeet was sprayed and covered entirely in honey making him super sticky and concerned.

Baljeet: Okay, nothing painful has happened so what's the catch?  
Lincoln: Well, you have to last ten seconds with bees al around you with that honey coat.  
Sans: (Next to a wooden hive full of bees) And these bees look like their ready for anything! So 'bee' prepared!  
Baljeet: Oh dear lord.

Sans let out the bees in the wooden hive as they flew around and huddled all over Baljeet and his sticky frame.

Baljeet: (Shivering slightly)Okay, so it's just standing still for ten seconds.  
Don: Unless something loud occurs to set off those bees.  
Buford: You mean like this?

CRASH!

Buford snuck up behind Baljeet and crashed two cymbals together resulting in the bees getting angry and attack Baljeet who was running and screaming before collapsing onto the floor after ten seconds as the bees flew away.

Don: That's a little harsh Buford.  
Buford: (Picking up Baljeet) Just some frenemy antic. Come on pal, let's go get you some ointment!  
Baljeet: S-Sure thing….pal.

The two walked away backstage leaving the others to witness that interesting scene.

Phineas: Wow. They've developed a lot throughout this race.  
Don: And scored three eights to add to their score.

[=======================]

Don: Isabella, you're up!

Isabella chose envelope number eleven and Dr Cortex opened it up and read the contents of said envelope.

Dr Cortex: Hope you're thirty for some action because it's the 'Soda Jetpack Attack!'  
Isabella: (Confused) 'Soda' Jetpack Attack?

[============]

Isabella was now seen strapped into a jetpack filled with lots and lots of soda by Sans and Dr Cortex.

Sans: Now you're going to be sky high in this contraption for ten seconds.  
Isabella: How can you make a jetpack work by making it run on soda?  
Dr Cortex: Easy, like this.

Sans an Dr Cortex shook Isabella around causing the soda to bubble up and Sans activated the jetpack.

PWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

Isabella: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Isabella was sent around the air flying like a crazy madman as her jetpack spilled out gushes of soda. Everyone got their cups out as they were filled with soda just before Isabella crashed onto the ground.

Don: (Takes a sip of soda and sighs happily) Refreshing. Nine for me!  
Lincoln: (Drinks his soda) Eight!  
Papyrus: (Drinks the soda but it goes right through him) I give it a seven. Why can't I drink this stuff!?  
Buford: Because you're a skeleton you idiot!  
Papyrus: No need to be angry about it!

[==========]

Don: Stressed out Todd! You're up next!  
Papyrus: Ooh! Pick Thirteen! Pick thirteen! PICK THIRTEEN!  
Todd: (Sighs) I know this is going to end badly, but number thirteen please.

Sans opened up envelope number thirteen.

Sans: Really? You like 'that one' bro?  
Papyrus: Yes! It's all about the action like being in the royal guard!  
Sans: (Sighs) Then I guess it's time for Jellyfish Shuffle.  
Todd: (Sighs) Knew it.

[============]

Todd was seen above a tank full of water with jellyfish inside it swimming around. He was suspended on a wooden platform above the tank.

Sans: All you have to do is last ten second sin this tank. Read for it.  
Todd: Just drop it.  
Sans: Confident. I like those types of humans!

Sans removed the wooden platform and Todd fell into the tank which caused the jellyfish to huddle around him and shock him for ten seconds.

Papyrus: Brilliant! Love creature based challenges!  
Todd: (Resurfacing from the tank after ten seconds) Maybe YOU should feel this 'electrifying' experience!

Todd threw one of the jellyfish which landed on Papyrus' metaphorical 'special area' and it shocked him sending him onto the ground.

Maurecia: Oh, that's my Todd!  
Don: I love it! Ten!  
Lincoln: Ten!  
Papyrus: ZERO!  
Sans: Switch it to a ten!  
Don: Done and dusted!  
Papyrus: HEY!

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: Sans and Papyrus are…..unique characters. There are times when you love them….and there are times when you just want to kill them!  
Maurecia: So…..which one is the clear and direct thought?  
Todd: (Winks to the cameras) Depends which run you take!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

Don: You're up Megan.  
Megan: Well seeing as the unlucky number has already been chosen, I'll go for number fourteen.

Sans opened up envelope number fourteen.

Sans: Aha! Let's get straight to the 'point!' It's 'Spiny Screwball!'  
Megan: The what now?

[========]

Megan was now seen on a small circular carpet with Lincoln and Papyrus nearby. Papyrus had a baseball bat while Lincoln was riding on a white cloud with a face on it.

Lincoln: Where do you even get this type of accessories?  
Papyrus: From the world that we cannot see! Now let's play ball!  
Megan: Play ball?  
Don: Well you'll have to take the pain of these spiny turtle shells being launched at you by Papyrus the batter and Lincoln the pitcher.  
Papyrus: Let's DO THIS!  
Lincoln: (Holding two spiny shells in his hands) The shells are sharp and painful. It's going to hurt like someone stepping into Lori's room! Man, that's a risk you wouldn't take. BATTER UP!

Lincoln threw spiny shells at Papyrus who swung his bat and sent the spiny shells towards Megan who flinched and winced as each spiny shell hit her body with great force and stuck to herself and after ten seconds, Megan fell down onto the ground.

Lincoln: We should get a first aid it for her. And give her three nines for the performance.  
Don: Done. I'll get the first aid kit.

[===========]

[ONE FIRST AID TREATMENT LATER]

Megan was patched up and was now seated with Jack Spicer as she hugged him for comfort. Fawful was up next.

Fawful: Fawful chooses the envelope of six!

Dr Cortex grabbed envelope number six and opened it up.

Dr Cortex: 'Cold Hard Clash!' Ha, this challenge matches your teams' vibe!  
Mimi: DON'T ANNOY ME!  
Dr Cortex: Jeez! Let's just do the challenge.

[============]

Fawful was now seen in some sort of chamber with pipes attached to it. Dr Cortex closed the door, sealing Fawful inside the chamber.

Dr Cortex: This is our special cooling chamber. Just spend ten seconds in here as we release cold air  
into this chamber.

Fawful: Will the breeze of coldness cause any effects on Fawful?  
Dr Cortex: No, but you might feel chilly for a while! Begin!

Dr Cortex activated the chamber sending cold air which fogged up the windows of the chamber for ten seconds. After the ten seconds were up, Dr Cortex stopped the machine and opened the chamber to reveal Fawful in a block of ice.

Sans: Wow, that's cold, even for a skeleton such as myself!  
Mimi: (Sighs) Don't worry, I'll thaw him out.

CRACK!

Everyone noticed the ice block which was starting to crack.

Mimi: Or maybe not!

BAM!

Fawful broke out of the ice block sending chunks of the ice everywhere as our contestants, hosts and judges ducked to avoid getting hit by the ice chunks.

Fawful: Ah! The refreshing taste of the freedom from the imprisonment of solid water! Flowing at a steady pace like a fine wine flowing from glass to mouth!  
Mimi: That's my Fawful! Always staying cool no matter what!  
Sans: Ha! Good one green girl! I say ten points all around!  
Papyrus: You are NOT one of the judges Sans!  
Lincoln: Eh, put it up just to add some tension to the teams!  
Don: I like you're thinking there Lincoln! Ten points from all three of us.  
Papyrus: WHAT!?

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Ha! Fifty four points! We're going to crush this game!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[====]

Grenda: Fifteen! I'm going for it!

Sans opened up envelope number fifteen and read the contents.

Sans: This is going to be a 'Waterlogged' challenge! You'll have to handle ten seconds worth of water coming at you in blasts from….  
Dr Cortex: (Holding a powerful bazooka) this bazooka that I 'borrowed' from a certain meddlesome bandicoot!  
Grenda: (Laughs) Let me have it!  
Dr Cortex: you heard the lady!

Sans, Papyrus, Lincoln and Don got out bazookas filled with water and blasted Grenda through seven walls throughout the dungeons before she stopped as she hit a set of tough bars.

Don: Ouch. That might hurt a bit but I give it a nine!  
Lincoln: Same here!  
Papyrus: Ten for me! I loved it!

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: (Trying to push out water that was still stuck inside Grenda) This might take a while.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==============]

Marco: I'm next huh? Number twelve then please.  
Dr Cortex: (Opens the envelope) Ooh, 'Rocket Speed!' This one's going to make you hurl!  
Marco: (Sarcastically) Great.

[5 MINUTES LATER]

Marco was strapped to a giant seat being held in the clutches of a giant mechanical arm.

Sans: Just ten seconds on this ride and then things will be fine.  
Marco: (Sarcastically) Looking forward to it.

Sans activated the machine and Marco was spun around in a circle at a decent speed.

Sans: Hmm, nothing's happening yet.  
Mimi: Allow me to help.  
Sans: What do you have in mind?

Mimi just ignored him as she messed with the controls which caused the arm to smack Marco on the floor multiple times.

Sans: Woah! Too far!

Sans stopped the machine as Marco slumped onto the floor and Star took him in her arms and carried him back to their podium.

Don: Okay, I am going to need to make a few calls after this. Let's just give Marco three tens and move on.

[===========]

This left Kamek as the last one to face a dare.

Don: Alright Kamek, the high scorers are Fawful and Mimi on fifty four. You and Boo are on thirty. If you can score twenty five then you are the winners of this first round. What's the last envelope Sans?

Sans opened up envelope number one and read the contents.

Sans: It's the 'Multi Ball Headshot Challenge!'  
Kamek: Multi ball?

[=====================]

Kamek was now seen against a wall with Don, Sans, Dr Cortex, Papyrus and Lincoln with a supply of different sports balls near them.

Don: Alright. You just have to handle different types of sports balls being thrown at you for ten seconds. Got it?  
Kamek: I guess?  
Lincoln: Good, then begin!

The five boys began to throw different sports balls at Kamek. Footballs collided with his head sending him back against the wall. Basketballs were flying towards him and Kamek used his wand to smack them away. One basketball reflected into Buford's face sending him onto the floor. Another collided between Fawful and Mimi ricocheting off of their faces. A final basketball collided with Todd sending him around in a spin. Loads of volleyballs, bowling balls and other large sized sports balls covered Kamek in a pyramid shape and everyone looked at it in concern and curiosity as everything went silent.

Don: Kamek?  
Kamek: ….  
Phineas: Uh, is he still breathing in there?  
Kamek: …..  
Boo: Come on Kamek buddy! Hang in there!

RUMBLE!

The pyramid of sports balls rumbled making everyone alert as they braced themselves for an impact.

BOOM!

All of the sports balls were sent flying as Kamek busted out of his prison and the sports balls were lodged into the walls.

Papyrus: …..Seven.  
Lincoln: …..Eight.  
Don: …..  
Kamek: …..  
Don: …..  
Boo: …..  
Don: …..Ten! Fifty five points in total! Boo and Kamek win the first round!  
Boo & Kamek: YEAH!  
Mimi: DAMN IT!

[==================]

Everyone was now resting on a nearby set of chairs.

Don: Okay, Boo and Kamek won round one and they'll get a slight advantage for round two. You'll be thrown into our dungeon gauntlet. A series of chaotic obstacles and the first four teams to reach the end will move on to the final round and they will win a special reward!  
Phineas: So when are we going to do this gauntlet challenge?  
Don: Well I thought you could get your breaths back from the challenge and then we'll do it.  
Lincoln: Ah, such a peaceful atmosphere. Sometimes I wish my usual life was like this calm feeling. Every day at my house is utter chaos!  
Papyrus: Why's that?  
Lincoln: I have ten sisters and I'm the only brother in the family.  
Papyrus: Wow…just, wow.  
Lincoln: Yeah but we love each other no matter what happens.  
Phineas: So what's the latest chaos situation that you and your sisters have been involved in?  
Lincoln: Well it would have to be….

BOOM!

Everyone jumped as they turned around and saw that one of the walls was blown up as all of Lincoln's sisters (Even Lily who was in Luan's arms) appeared on set with angry expressions on their faces.

Lori: LINCOLN!  
Lincoln: Oh no. (Turns to Don) I thought you said they wouldn't see this show!?  
Don: I though they wouldn't! Goes to show what we know huh?  
Lola: How can you not tell us that you were appearing on an international TV show!? We could've been there and become a famous family!  
Lincoln: Well I thought it was a simple thing and not worth your time!  
Lori: You're still getting our 'emotions' expressed towards you!  
Lincoln: (Gulps) Oh my….  
Don: Are things going to get violent here? I don't want to deal with this sort of behaviour!  
Papyrus: Aha! Lots of HUMANS! Don't worry Mr Host! I, the great Papyrus, will stop them! Stay back freaky humans!  
Luan: Freaky!? That's funny coming from you bone head! Get it? BONE HEAD!  
Sans: I get it! Good one miss comedy!  
Luan: (Gasps) Finally! Someone who enjoys humours language!  
Lola: Oh no! No bone freak stopping me!  
Lana: Right beside you sis!  
Lola & Lana: TWIN ASSAULT!

THWACK!

Lola and Lana grabbed onto Papyrus shoulders and attacked him with their fists sending him around the room spinning like mad.

Papyrus: AAH! THE HUMANS ARE FIGHTING BACK! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!

CRASH!

Don: Papyrus! Stop smashing into the camera equipment! Someone stop those sisters!  
Buford: On it!  
Lynn: Oh you want to bring it!?

BAM!

Buford and Lynn began to fight as the other Loud sisters began to help out Lynn and dragged Lincoln into the fight and the equipment began to crash onto the ground as static started to occur.

Don: OW! Stop it! Cut to commercial! Now! Just cut to the commercials or I will….

PZZZZ!

[============================]

[TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES]

A picture of papyrus buried underground with only his legs sticking out was seen with Lola and Lana glaring at Papyrus. Sans and Luan were seen talking about jokes while Don, Lincoln and Dr Cortex were looking at the scene that just unfolded and were concerned and worried.

[=============================]

[AFTER EVERYTHING DIED DOWN]

Everyone was now ready for round two despite being bandaged up with plasters and bandages from the previous attack.

Don: Okay, I think we're ready to start round two. Any questions?  
Lincoln: Yes…

Everyone turned around to see Lincoln who was tied up by rope with Lily sitting next to him while the other Loud sisters were nowhere to be seen at the moment.

Lincoln: WHY AM I TIED UP!?  
Don: Just deal with it for this round and then you'll be alright.  
Lincoln: (Sighs) I guess that means I'm Lily's guardian for this part of the episode. Right Lily?  
Lily: (Happily) Boo boo!  
Don: Okay, for this round, you guys will have to endure a gauntlet of pain provided by Lincoln's sisters. Except for the baby of course.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: I know the Loud House is here but this isn't the kind of 'family show' that we're broadcasting!  
Maurecia: Hey, everyone from this race and the two seasons have their own skills. We're like one large, crazy family!  
Todd: …That's something I ACTUALLY agree with. Weird!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Here's how things will go down. This is a nine part course where each section of the gauntlet will be controlled by a Loud House sister. After you have finished eight sections, if you haven't been wiped out from the obstacles, you will find four large podiums. There is only room for one team on each podium so only four teams will move onto….THE FINAL ROUND!  
Megan: So what exactly will we be facing?  
Don: Allow me to explain in this short description.

[===============]

 **LOUD HOUSE GAUNTLET**

Act 1: Cell Phone Block Shock (Lori)

Don: As you begin your journey through the Loud House Gauntlet, you will encounter Lori's Cell Phone Block Shock. A generator room with giant spark plugs sticking out to supply Lori's phone with endless power. Watch out is she carelessly activates the plugs.

Act 2: Fashion Show Fiasco (Leni)

Don: Next, stop by Leni's Fashion Show Fiasco! This is one show that will sweep you off of your feet as the obstacles will come flying from everywhere like the wild mind of the girl!

Act 3: Feedback Floor (Luna)

Don: The third stop is Luna's Feedback Floor! A place where everyone can rock and the audience will be blown away by the sounds emitting from the giant loudspeakers!

Act 4: Comedy Chaos (Luan)

Don: Welcome to the happy hour in Luan's Comedy Chaos! A place where all jokes are welcome and there is a central flow of chaos! I'm sure you'll get a laugh out of this place!

Act 5: Marathon Madness (Lynn)

Don: Game on folks! Enter Lynn's world of endurance as you get thrusted into a marathon of sports to get those muscles moving! Just try not to run out of breath before the next area!

Act 6: Shadow Realm (Lucy)

Don: Step into the dark as you enter the twisted dark side of the gauntlet with Lucy Loud! Who knows what scary and scarring surprises are in store!?

Act 7: The Twin Trials of Terror (Lola & Lana)

Don: Double trouble ahead! The Loud House twins will have a contrasting calamity waiting for you as you will be thrown into a series of obstacles with a hint of glamour mixed with getting your hands dirty!

Act 8: Ridonculous Experiment (Lisa)

Don: Time to get into the mood of science as you enter Lisa's lab full of crazy experiments that will send you flying off of this race!

Act 9: Podiums of Progression (Final)

This last area is where we will decide the four teams that will move on to the final round! These four podiums are blocked off by a final set of obstacles. That's everything so let's DO THIS THING!

[================]

[AT THE START OF THE GAUNTLET]

The eight teams were at the start of the gauntlet. It was a cylindrical set of tunnels that led into different rooms which were run by a Loud House sister.

Don: Okay, since Boo and Kamek won the first round, they get this map showing them what's in store!

Don chucked a map at Boo who caught it.

Don: Alright then! On your marks…..

Buford, Mimi and Maurecia were seen cracking their knuckles as they got ready to race.

Don: Set…..

Todd drank some bottled water to keep himself hydrated and Marco stretched his muscles.

Don: …GO!

And with that, the eight teams ran head first into the gauntlet.

[============]

The teams entered Lori's Cell Phone Block Shock. The place was one big generator room with giant spark plugs everywhere. Lori was seen in a control room on the upper floor of the gauntlet that was currently inaccessible to the racers. Lori was currently talking to her boyfriend Bobby on the phone.

Lori: yeah, I know right? So then I started talking to… (Sees the racers) Hold on Bobby, I see the competitors. Give me a minute!

Lori activated a switch which powered up the spark plugs and then she was back on her phone.

Lori: Anyway, as I saying…

Back at the lower floor, the spark plugs began to power up and shine as electricity was sent between them in bright, visible beams which made the eight teams jump back.

Jack Spicer: Huh, nice use of electricity. They're flowing like crazy.  
Maurecia: Then we just need to move around like professionals! Let's twist!  
Isabella: Right behind you!  
Boo: Oh yeah! We know the route so follow us friends….and Fawful and Mimi!  
Mimi: Hey!

The teams, except for Fawful, Mimi, Buford and Baljeet made their way past the electricity beams. Phineas and Isabella hopped over the beams. Star and Marco ran past the beams at the right time to avoid a shocking pain. Megan was on Jack Spicer's shoulders as he activated his Helibot and flew over the beams. Boo and Kamek found the quickest route out of this area and shifted through the beams. Candy and Grenda hopped over the beams whilst Maurecia dragged Todd through the beams while avoiding them completely.

Fawful: UGH! I hate this lot!  
Fawful: Let's just catch up to the fink rats before they are too far ahead of us.

Fawful and Mimi swerved around the beams to make it to the next area leaving Buford and Baljeet alone.

Baljeet: This seems to be a passable area.  
Buford: Of course it is! Let's charge through this race! YEARGH!

….

…..

ZAP! BTTTTTTZZZZZZZKKKKKKKK!

Buford: AARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Buford was shocked by one of the electricity beams and was sent flying from spark plug to spark plug before crashing out of the arena.

BEEP!

Don: And that's the time out sound! Buford and Baljeet are out of this round!  
Baljeet: Wait! Only Buford was knocked out!  
Don: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention! Even if one team member gets knocked out, the entire team is out of the gauntlet race!  
Baljeet: (Sighs sarcastically) Great. Just great!

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Baljeet: This race is full of unfair events!  
Buford: (Bandaged up from the shocks) Just learn to deal with it.  
Baljeet: Things are getting tougher as we progress.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========]

The seven teams still in this gauntlet reached Leni's Fashion Show Fiasco. The place was a giant runaway like the ones in popular fashion shows. Leni was in the upper control room looking at a series of colourful buttons.

Leni: Oh hello lovely racers! I guess it's time to start this fashion show! I've been told to press these buttons so let's have a lot of fun!

Leni began to press all of the buttons which caused giant sewing needles to swing across the runaway like giant axes swinging in a haunted fun house.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: Giant swinging needles! Seriously!? It's like this show wants us DEAD!  
Maurecia: We live for the extreme Todd! WHEELS EXTREME!  
Todd: (Sighs) I know Maurecia. I know.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mimi: Pff! This will be a piece of cake!  
Boo: There goes that smug attitude of her again.  
Star: I know, it's starting to get on my mind Wish she'd just quit!  
Mimi: I HEARD THAT!  
Star: (Turns to Boo) Want to annoy her together?  
Boo: Oh hell yeah!  
Mimi: What do you mean by that?

BAM!

Boo and Star pushed Mimi in front of one of the moving sewing needles making her gasp but she dodged the needle and she got a little angry.

Mimi: Hey, you can't just…..HEY!

Mimi saw that everyone had run past the needles and were heading onto the third section leaving her with Fawful.

Boo: Got to get into the game you prissy witch! Anything goes!  
Mimi: OH I AM SO GOING TO LET THEM HAVE IT!  
Fawful: Calm yourself dear, you'll get us disqualified for excessive anger.  
Mimi: (Breaths for a bit then calms down) Fine, we'll take them down another way.

And with that, Fawful and Mimi ran to catch up with the others.

[===========]

Grenda: Oh yeah! We're in the front of the pack!  
Candy: Keep going forward and we'll remain on top!  
Grenda: Got it! Nothing will stop us from….

WHAM!

Candy and Grenda were sent back by a loud sound blast of music sending them out of the arena.

BEEP!

Don: Oof, always stay focused and don't talk too much in the race. Candy and Grenda are out for now.

Luna was seen as the one who caused the blast as she was in the upper control room.

Luna: Welcome to Luna's Feedback Floor! Let's rock out together!

The place was a giant concert stage floor with giant loudspeakers everywhere. Luna began to rock out sending powerful sound waves across the floor making everyone move around frantically. Fawful and Mimi barged past Boo and Star knocking them aside for a minute.

Mimi: Doesn't feel so good now does it!?

Fawful and Mimi jumped high into the air and jumped over the sound blasts as they moved onto the next area. The others swerved out of the way of the sound blasts to catch up with them.

[===============]

Luan was up in her control room getting ready to unleash her section of insanity. She brightened up as she saw the remaining racers enter her zone.

Luan: Ooh, it's time! Ready new comedy chum?

Sans walked up to Luan at the controls with a big grin on his face.

Sans: Always ready!

Sans and Luan pressed a series of buttons which activated their comedy traps as the teams entered Luan's Comedy Chaos. A giant whipped cream pie was thrown from a giant mechanical hand as it hit Jack Spicer, Megan, Fawful and Mimi sending them to one side covered in whipped cream.

Luan: Aha! Talk about a sticky situation! They're covered in cream!  
Sans: They'll have to get 'whipped' up into shape to survive this!  
Both: AHAHA!

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: (Drying her body off with a towel) I hate it when puns become 'too' realistic.  
Fawful: I prefer word comedy myself.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Phineas, Isabella, Star and Marco hopped over the giant cream pies and were gaining confidence before they slipped over a bunch of banana peels on the floor. They groaned as they kept slipping over each time they got back up.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: (With a banana peel on his head) Now I don't want eat bananas anymore.  
Isabella: I hate it when jokes hurt you in the wrong way.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Todd and Maurecia got past those obstacles but tripped over a field of whoopee cushions causing a lot of farting sounds to go off.

Luan: Woah now! I don't want to get a scent of that whiff!  
Sans: I wish I had the ability. I have no nose!  
Luan: Don't worry! You have a ton of skills to make you unique!  
Both: A skele….  
Everyone Else: DON'T SAY IT!  
Boo: Okay, screw this! This comedy hour is OVER!

KABOOM!

Boo fired a laser beam from a gun she kept hidden at the control system causing it to explode and send Luan and Sans back a bit.

Luan: Jeez! Some people just can't take a joke.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: What!? They were asking for it!  
Kamek: Let's just move onto the next section.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=============]

WHACK!

Jack Spicer was sent flying off the stage by a giant hockey stick and Megan chased after him as the two were out of the gauntlet as the teams entered Lynn's Marathon Madness. The place was one giant sports stadium with Lynn at the controls but she was using virtual reality equipment to mimic the sports as she controlled the giant sports equipment to attack the teams. Phineas and Isabella made homemade hockey sticks to deflect hockey pucks and volleyballs being thrown at them. Boo and Mimi back flipped over oncoming hurdles whereas Fawful and Kamek flew over them using their special devices. Everyone else appeared to have no trouble with the obstacles.

Lynn: Okay, this is going nowhere. Time for a more DIRECT approach! HERE WE GO!

Lynn hopped off the upper control room and landed in front of the exit, blocking off the path to the teams.

Mimi: Hey! Get out of the way!  
Lynn: No way! A true sportsman….or sportswoman, never gives up. Anyone want a sporty one on one.

…..

…

….

…..

…

Maurecia: I'll take you on!

Everyone looked surprised as Maurecia got ready to battle against Lynn.

Maurecia: (Turns to the other teams) Don't worry about it, just sit back and enjoy the show!

And with that statement said, the battle had begun! Lynn began to wrestle with Maurecia as she fought back and used her skating abilities to get a better advantage of speed. As the two clashed with each other, the other members sat down in deck chairs eating popcorn.

Marco: Good show so far. This one's a keeper Todd!  
Todd: (Blushing) it's nothing like that! I just need to…find the right moment alright?  
Star: (Giggling) We're just teasing you. Anyone got something to drink?

WHACK!

Lynn landed a powerful hit on Maurecia's stomach.

SLAM!

Maurecia landed a kick against Lynn's head.

After a few minutes of fighting, the two girls tried to catch their breaths but Lynn was surprised as Maurecia smirked at her.

Maurecia: All right, let's end this!  
Lynn: What the?

Maurecia spun around Lynn in circles at light speed making Lynn spin around like a tornado as she spun out of the arena.

Maurecia: That was fun, now onwards team members!

The teams ran to the next stage.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Lynn]  
Lynn: Not bad girl. Not bad at all!  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Todd]  
Todd: Don't tell anyone but that was….COMPLETLY AWESOME! SHE'S A KEEPER ALRIGHT!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[========]

Welcome to Lucy's Shadow Realm. A dark atmosphere full of gravestones and bats hanging from the ceiling. The teams crept silently through the realm until…

Lucy: Welcome.  
Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The teams jumped back as they were shocked from Lucy's sudden appearance. How she appears out of nowhere is beyond me!

Lucy: Welcome to the darkness that is my paradise and soul.  
Maurecia: Note to self, never become a goth as I grow up.  
Marco: So what obstacles do you have in store for us?  
Lucy: Not much actually.  
Todd: Come again?  
Lucy: Drama and despair can come in many forms. This show already creates this between certain groups. The anger from the two green people whose antics cast a shadow of doubt onto the scene, the tension from the insane challenges and the….. (Shivers) warmth from the team's personal feelings.

Everyone didn't know how to respond to Lucy's tone and range of words.

Lucy: But if you want some obstacles, I guess I can help out. Emerge my winged soldiers of the midnight sky and show these teams the true meaning of stress!

As soon as Lucy said that statement, she summoned her swarm of bats that flied down from the ceiling and attacked our teams.

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: This went on for about twenty minutes. Lucy seemed to smile at this sight though so we got something out of this event after all. But it would be best to move onto the next stage.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========]

The next room was divided into two sections to show off Lola and Lana's Twin Trials of Terror! The left side of the room was decorated like a princess' castle with lots of bright colours but medieval weapons were located in this room too along with lots of make-up accessories representing Lola's side of this stage. The other side was set like a jungle with plants and trees and loads of reptiles representing Lana's side of this stage. The two were inside the upper control room.

Lola: Welcome to your worst nightmare! Get ready for a combination of pure glamour combined with the dirty antics of my other twin!  
Lana: That's me! Down and dirty with my reptile friends!  
Lola: Not the point! Time to face your worst nightmare!  
Todd: (Sarcastically) Finding out you're looks are fake by using make-up?  
Lola: Why you little…..THAT TEARS IT!?

WHACK!

Lola pressed a series of buttons that opened up a series of cages releasing giant reptiles that attacked the other teams. Phineas, Isabella and Todd got bows and arrows from Lola's side of the room and attacked the reptiles with them while Boo, Kamek, Star, Marco, Maurecia, Fawful and Mimi were using more physical attacks with their fists and Kamek's magic. Maurecia got onto one of the reptile's head and tried to crash it into a wall but when she achieved that task, the reptile's skin got ripped off revealing it to be a robotic reptile.

Lana: Hey! These are robot reptiles! I didn't order robotic fakes! I wanted the real deal!  
Don: (From an intercom) Hey, it's not my fault! The producers of this show do not want any animal, reptile or other creature other than the contestants to get hurt in this thing.  
Lana: Well I'm going to give the producers a piece of my mind. Come along with me Lola!

Lana started to drag Lola away with her.

Lola: Lana!? Wait! WAIT!? I WAN'T TO MAKE THEM FEEL PAIN!11

Since there was no one to control the reptiles from the upper control room, the robotic reptiles stopped working and collapsed onto the ground.

Boo: Well, that's one way to go out.  
Maurecia let's roll on ahead before they come back and weall lose whatever sanity we have left in our bodies.

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: That's probably the most sensible thing someone has said on this show.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========]

The penultimate part of the gauntlet section. This was Lisa's Ridonculous Experiment. The room was set up as one giant lab full of scientific equipment. Lots of mechanical arms were suspended on the wall and Lisa was sitting in the upper control room which was polished to perfection and shining like a new trophy. Everything was ready to begin as Lisa saw the teams enter her lab.

Lisa: Greetings, awkward sociopaths of the insanity forged into one purpose devoted to a prize of greed. I believe it is time to showcase my variety of contraptions to halt you in your one sided quest for this prize of greed.  
Star: Uh, does anyone know what she said?  
Lisa: (Sighs) No one understands the mind of a genius. Let's just engage shall we?

WHACK!

Lisa programmed the mechanical arms to attack the teams. Todd and Fawful were in the clutches of two mechanical arms as they were slammed against the walls. Maurecia and Isabella were seen speeding around the mechanical arms that were trying to crush them. Boo and Kamek floated away from them with Phineas hitching a ride on Kamek's broom. Phineas hopped off of the broom and into the upper control room.

Lisa: Wait a minute! You can't barge your way in here and take a detour from your path of progression.  
Phineas: Everyone is allowed to make their own decision. But I'm here to stop this.  
Lisa: And how will you achieve that? I know that you can make a lot of incredible creations from basic materials but you won't understand the concept of controlling this type of device.  
Phineas: Who said anything about controlling it? I'm stopping this the CARTOON CRAFTS way! This is how a certain cartoon character stops devices.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Phineas began to push buttons randomly causing the device and mechanical arms to spark.

Phineas: What's this button do!? WHAT'S THIS BUTTON DO!?  
Lisa: STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO OVERLOAD THE SYSTEM!

Phineas hopped off of the upper control room just before a loud BOOM occurred destroying the device and stopping the mechanical arms from moving. Everyone caught their breaths as Lisa disappeared from the scene since her control room was destroyed. Phineas noticed four podiums rise from the ground.

Phineas: Hey look, the Podiums of Progression! They've appeared!  
Maurecia: (Hopping over Phineas' shoulders) Got to get there first buddy!  
Isabella: After the podiums!

Everyone rushed to the podiums with great speed. Todd was holding onto Maurecia as she skated to the first podium securing them a place in the final round. Boo and Kamek zoomed past Fawful and Mimi as they floated to the next podium followed by Star and Marco who jumped with ease onto the third podium. Phineas and Ferb were close to Fawful and Mimi as they ran towards the last podium and Phineas and Isabella were just ahead of Fawful and Mimi.

Mimi: No, I am not losing at this stage!

WHACK!

Mimi attacked Isabella pushing her back as she fell onto the ground.

Phineas: Isabella!

Phineas ran to help Isabella as Fawful and Mimi secured the last place on the fourth podium. Phineas shot a glare at Mimi as he carried Isabella away to a safe place to help her with her bruises that she obtained.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: (With bandages around her bruises) It's okay Phineas. I'm fine.  
Phineas: (With his back turned to the cameras) I know…..but it's a battlefield out there now. I don't want you to get hurt again. So if we survive this leg of the race…I'm going to show a new side to protect you.  
Isabella: (Eyes sparkling) P-P-Phineas!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

Don was with the remaining four teams as the others were on benchers.

Don: (Sighs) We're down to the remaining four teams. This last round will decide the winner and they will receive a special power for this leg of the race.  
Mimi: What's the power?  
Don: Not telling you yet! Now, for this final round you'll be standing on eight podiums. One person on each podium while avoid a long obstacle that will try to knock you onto the floor from a high distance. Last one standing wins this leg for their team and receives the power. Now we just need to decide who operates the obstacle.

And after that statement, the Loud House sisters came rushing back in, except for Lily who was with Lincoln, Sans, papyrus and Dr Cortex in the safe room where they have coffee and juice bottles for younger people.

Lola: Hey! I want to control your obstacle!  
Lynn: No way! Leave it to the sports expert!  
Lori: I'm the oldest so I have the authority!  
Don: Actually that authority belongs to me.

Don's statement was ignored by the Loud House sisters who were arguing and fighting with each other while everyone was looking at the scene.

Dr Cortex: Wow, you have to put up with a LOT of stress!  
Lincoln: (Rocking Lily to sleep) Yep. But we need a way to sort them out.  
Sans: We got the solution for you pal! Papyrus! Call in our 'fabulous' backup!  
Papyrus: On it Sans! (Out loud) Hey! Anyone want host a quiz show here in this dungeon!?

The arguments from the Loud House sisters went on for two minutes until….

BOOM!

Everyone turned around as they saw a familiar robot burst through the wall with excitement running through his circuits.

Mettaton: Did someone say 'QUIZ SHOW!?'  
Lisa: What a fascinating robot!  
Lola: This hunk of junk won't stop me!  
Sans: If you want to fight Mettaton that bad, then just flip the back of his switch!  
Lana: You mean this thing? Ok.  
Lori: Wait Lana! I don't think that's a good idea!

CLICK!

Lana flipped the switch on the back of Mettaton causing him to move around frantically while lighting up.

Mettaton: Oh yes! You flipped my switch! It's time for another appearance!  
Lori: I told you it was a bad idea!

POOF!

A bright light shone throughout the dungeon as smoke travelled along the ground and lights appeared on Mettaton who transformed into Mettaton EX as he posed and became visible to the cameras.

Mettaton EX: OH YES! It's time to bring some fabulous ratings to this show! I see that these girls are the source of inconvenience. Let's put on a good show then!  
Luna: Uh does anyone know what he's saying and…WOAH!

PWOOSH!

Mettaton EX sent out his supply of long legs and sent the Loud House sisters flying to the sides of the dungeon one by one causing lots of equipment to break apart and the whole place to spiral out of control.

Don: Not again! Cut to another commercial! CUT TO ANOTHER COMMERICAL! DO IT NO…W…..OR…..

PTTTZ!

[EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES]

The screen went to another delay picture as it showed a picture of Mettaton EX dancing with the Loud House sisters in dazed looks with stars swirling over their heads and Don looking annoyed while Lincoln was laughing at the sight with Sans, Papyrus and Dr Cortex.

[===============]

[AFTER THE SECOND CHAOTIC EVENT DIED DOWN

Boo, Kamek, Star, Marco, Fawful, Mimi, Todd and Maurecia were on the eight podiums formed to activate round three. They were spaced away from a central podium where Mettaton EX was standing and posing in random stretches. Don was with the others at the benchers.

Don: Alright, last one standing wins the special power for this leg! All you got to do is avoid Mettaton EX's legs as he spins them around and avoid his other attacks. Start moving Mettaton!  
Mettaton EX: Let's spin right round baby!

And with that, the final round had begun as Mettaton Ex spun his multiple giant legs around the arena. Our eight members jumped over them with ease for a while until things got faster. Kamek snickered and floated on his broomstick to avoid the spinning legs.

Mettaton EX: Nope, I'm afraid that won't do. Ratings have to be pure just like our actions.  
Kamek: Since when did you become the boss of this show?

WHACK!

Mettaton EX sent a giant leg higher into the air smacking against Kamek and knocking him out of this round.

Don: Always got to keep your eyes on the game. That's one of the main rules of this show.  
Mettaton EX: Let's make things a little more explosive! Bombs away!

Mettaton EX released some of his bombs towards the teams. Star, Marco and Boo reflected the bombs towards Mimi who dodged them as they exploded and sent out their blasts in the shape of a cross.

Mimi: Hey! Stop flinging them at me!  
Boo: Nothing wrong with working together!  
Marco: Yeah, you got to stick with your friends to succeed in…. WOAH!

Marco got hit by a green blast of energy sending him off of his platform and smacking against a leg before falling to the ground. Boo, Star and a surprised Mimi turned to the source of that attack, Fawful holding a gun.

Fawful: (Grinning) Sorry, Fawful's finger slipped.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Mimi]  
Mimi: (Sighs happily) I love that green ball of insanity!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Todd and Maurecia were watching the scene unfold.

Todd: Wow, now it actually FEELS good to be left out.  
Maurecia Yeah, but we should help our friends out.  
Todd: But how are we going to do…WOAH!

Todd was attacked by one of Mettaton EX's legs but he held onto it as it spun around the arena.

Mettaton EX: I love it when fans get clingy to me!  
Maurecia: Are you ok Todd?  
Todd: Fine, I think I can help them out after all!  
Maurecia: How?  
Todd: Watch and learn the tactics of Todd!

Todd held onto the leg as it moved around the teams and Todd made a surprise move as he grabbed Fawful's leg and took him down with him as the two landed on the floor.

Mimi: HEY! (Turns to Maurecia) What's the big idea! You're not a part of this rivalry!  
Maurecia: Friends help other friends in need lady!  
Todd: (From the ground) So true!  
Don: Well we're left with the four girls so let's pick up the pace.  
Mettaton EX: On it pal!

Mettaton EX sent out his legs spinning around at fast speeds while releasing his miniature robots flying using umbrellas as they sent out dangerous kisses to the girls.

Maurecia: Ack! Only Todd gets to have my first kiss!

BAM!

Maurecia slipped off of her podium and crashed onto the ground.

Maurecia: Damn it!

This left Boo, Star and Mimi who were still going at it. Star and Boo were continuing to try and get her off of her podium and onto the ground by throwing their magical powers.

Mimi: Ugh, I'm getting sick of this!

Mimi hopped on top of one of the moving legs.

Star: She's planning something!  
Boo: Look out!  
Star: Huh?

WHACK!

The leg that Mimi was on collided with Star sending her to the ground but Boo managed to hitch a ride on the leg and was facing Mimi.

Boo: It's just you and me witch!  
Mimi: I guess that makes two paranormal freaks here then!  
Boo: let's just fight already!

Boo and Kamek threw a series of punches and kicks at each other and rolled around the moving leg without falling off. Mimi tackled Boo and the two were sent to the edge of the foot without falling off.

Mimi: Aha! Right where I want you! Let's end this!  
Boo: I'll block any attack you send to me!  
Mimi: Who said anything about attacking 'you!?'  
Boo: Huh?

Mimi blasted the leg causing it to turn yellow and move back in. This action caused Boo to lose balance and Mimi pushed her off of the leg and sent her to the ground and she hopped back to her podium.

Mimi: Ha! Don't mess with the mean, green machine!

[============]

Everyone was together on the floor looking glum except for Fawful and Mimi.

Don: Although it pains me to say this, Mimi won the challenge and receives the special power. (Takes a deep breath) Mimi gets to choose which team gets eliminated.  
Everyone Else: WHAT!?  
Boo: (Sighs) Well this is a no brainer; let's go pack our bags Kamek.  
Kamek: (In a sad mood) Right behind you.  
Mimi: Save your steps. You're not packing your bags.  
Boo & Kamek: HUH?  
Mimi: Because I'm eliminating…. THEM!

Mimi pointed to Star and Marco whose eyes widened upon seeing this decision.

Everyone: (Minus Mimi) WHAT!?  
Don: Why them? Boo and Kamek are you're main rivals.  
Mimi: I have my reasons.  
Don: (Rubs the back of his neck) Well in a surprising turn of events, Star and Marco, I'm afraid you're out of the race.

Star and Marco just walked away with frozen looks on their faces.

Don: (Turns to Mimi) Okay listen, I know what you are like so if I catch you going angry or berserk on the teams in the next leg, then you'll be on a tight warning that could get you disqualified from this competition so watch you're back and actions!  
Boo: Yeah! We've got some tricks up our sleeves!  
Buford: This isn't over yet!  
Phineas: You'll see a new side of us!  
Isabella: Prepare yourself Mimi! It's going to be one heck of a race from here on out!  
Mimi: I say….BRING IT ON!  
Don: Well everyone is pumped up to continue this race so stay tuned for more action on…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==============]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Star & Marco]

Scenes involving Star and Marco rolled by.

Star: Well, that was out of the blue.  
Marco: I guess Mimi wants to take down Boo and Kamek near the end of the competition.  
Star: But we still had a blast…..  
Marco: Went to crazy new dimensions….  
Star: Shared many laughs…..  
Marco: Made new friends…..  
Star: Ate lots of crazy stuff…..  
Marco: Learnt some new moves…..  
Star: …and maintained our friendship throughout this race, which is a rare thing indeed for this show.  
Marco: We're proud of ourselves.

The two were seen walking out of the dungeon with smiles on their faces while they hugged each other.

Star: So, can we get nachos when we get back home?  
Marco: As many as we can eat Star.  
Star: YES! I love our lives!

[===========================]

END OF EPISODE


	32. Ep 21: Go Go Rio

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our Elite Eight were thrown into the dungeons and took part in a series of complex dares and took on a gauntlet. Everything was utter chaos brought by the gang and our fellow cameos. Sans, Papyrus, Dr Cortex and Lincoln brought the pain in the first half followed by the terrors of the gauntlet from Lincoln's sisters and the icing on the cake was Mettaton's appearance! The main focus was on the rivalry between Mimi and Boo and despite Mimi winning the game and allowing the choice of who to eliminate, Boo and Kamek survived as Mimi voted out Star and Marco who were assisting Boo as friends. Things are looking grim for everyone as they have turned into serious mode and we're going to show it off in today's leg as we go for gold in…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[============]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Mega Jet]

The final seven teams were inside the mega jet resting up for the next leg of the race. Buford and Baljeet were playing a video game on a large screen TV, Todd was sleeping while Maurecia was polishing up her roller skates. Fawful and Mimi were looking out of the window to avoid staring at Boo who was glaring at them while Kamek was sleeping. Candy and Grenda were reading fashion magazines with Megan and Isabella while Jack Spicer was fixing up some equipment along with Phineas who was working on his own equipment with such concentration. Isabella was looking at Phineas with a worried look on her face.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Isabella]  
Isabella: Phineas has been in that serious mood ever since the last leg. I worry he might get too concerned with this thing and hurt himself.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[=============================]

[IN THE UPPER CONTROL ROOM]

The automatic pilot button was activated as Don, Edd, Reporter, Tycho, Squidward and the Shadow Saviour shared some glasses of delicious soda.

Don: Ah, it's nice to calm down after a chaotic leg.  
Shadow Saviour: I know what you mean, those cameos really brought out the insanity of Cartoon Crafts!  
Reporter: Hey, I have a question about the cameos. Do you pick them at random or is it all planned.  
Shadow Saviour: I just go with the flow, but we make sure cameos have a good place to stay for avoiding the racing carnage.  
Reporter: Where's that?  
Don: We have a lounge upstairs where all of our cameos and old friends relax in. They're probably doing a lot of crazy stuff in there right now.

[==================]

[INSIDE THE CARTOON CRAFTS CAMEO LOUNGE]

The lounge was one bright room full of chairs and entertainment books and gaming devices and sports equipment. Most of the old cast were in here along with some other cameos. Sponge Bob and Patrick were seen playing ping pong. Heavy was playing a poker game with Wario, Waluigi and Kevin. Others were seen doing their own things. There were other cameos too as they were talking about the competitors in the race. Dib and Krieger were sitting at a long table with Rolf and Lincoln.

Dib: So who do you think will win this race?  
Krieger: Hard to say, they all show their own level of insanity.  
Rolf: Rolf thinks that everyone has their own strong abilities.  
Lincoln: Yeah, but the main focus is on Mimi. I know she's a bit of an anger prone powerhouse but that type of person isn't always bad.  
Dib: What do you mean by that?  
Lincoln: (Smiling and looking to the side) I'm in a relationship with a powerhouse girl with a tough look but a pure heart inside her.

Dib, Krieger and Rolf looked to where Lincoln was facing and saw his girlfriend Ronnie Anne who was practising fighting moves with Kitty, Dudley and Karate Joe. Ronnie Anne saw Lincoln looking at her and waved feeling happy and blushing slightly but not showing it on her face as Lincoln waved back and smiled at her.

Lincoln: She's a strong keeper.  
Dib: Wish I had a more positive life like yours.  
Lincoln: If you've heard the teasing and comments from my sisters then you would take that statement back. I'm just glad they're in the salon at the moment.  
Krieger: I'm just glad to ACTUALLY be in this show. Helping out in this leg is going to be awesome! We need to celebrate! Where's the alcohol in this place?  
Dib: No alcohol! Most of us here are too young! Krieger! Get back here!

[===================]

[BACK IN THE LOWER DECK AFTER 30 MINUTES]

The boys were left alone in the lounge in a very quiet environment. The girls of the group had disappeared from the scene for some unidentified reason. The quiet atmosphere was a little too much for them since there was no chaos and they were playing cards except for Phineas and Jack Spicer who were busy building some unidentified gadgets.

Buford: Okay, this peace and quiet is unnerving, even for me! Anyone know where the girls are?  
Todd: They went to the salon with some girl cameos to chat for a bit. They also said that if any boy enters the salon while they're in there, they'll get battered so much they'll be mistaken for a fish in a chip shop.  
Kamek: Odd use of a simile there. (Looks at Phineas and Jack Spicer working on some gadgets) What are you making over there?  
Phineas: Just some gadgets for the competition. Got to step up my game to fight against Mimi!  
Kamek: All of us need to do that, but why are you telling us your plans in front of Fawful? He'll report it all back to Mimi!  
Fawful: Do not have the tears of worry! Fawful just acts as the right hand man under Mimi's reign. Fawful has no intention of plotting your demises.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: I have experience in detecting sarcasm in people's voices but Fawful's statement sounded true. It's hard to tell.  
Megan: Isn't that the main disadvantage to this show?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Phineas and Jack Spicer walked into a nearby hallway in the mega jet to have a small chat of their own.

Phineas: I think we've suited up with enough gadgets for now. Now we just need a plan to thwart Mimi.  
Jack Spicer: The key is to not do it directly with the others. But don't worry about it too much. Isabella is safe in this race and you don't have to worry about protecting her 24/7.  
Phineas: Thanks for that. It's a little surprising though to hear something like that from the prince of darkness.  
Jack Spicer: I am evil but that only comes under the subject of world domination and Shen Gong Wu.  
Phineas: Well I'm going to head back to the main deck. We just need to wait until we land and when the girls finish their chatting.

Phineas walked off towards the main deck leaving Jack Spicer in his own thoughts.

Jack Spicer (Thought): Hmm….thwarting Mimi….girls talking together…..in the salon… (Smirks) That gives me an interesting idea.

[==================]

[IN THE MEGA JET SALON]

Maurecia, Isabella, Boo, Megan, Mimi, Candy and Grenda were relaxing in the salon with Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Ami, Yumi, Reporter and Nazz talking and laughing. They thought it would be nice to get some peace and quiet away from the race and have a little chat.

Maurecia: Really!? He was thrown that high into the air?  
Peach: (Giggling) Yep, Dick Dastardly was sent up so high!  
Daisy: He smashed right into a fruit stand and got stuck with the scent of pineapples for two weeks!  
Peach: That Pianta Chuckster is one insane man!  
Mimi: You know, I'm surprised that you ACTUALLY let ME into this get together.  
Boo: (Shakes her head) You are evil, but we could use a little girl time every now and then.  
Mimi: Yeah, but I thought you wouldn't care about me at all.  
Nazz: Why don't we prove it then?  
Mimi: Huh?  
Ami: Ooh, I get it! We go around and tell one deep secret about ourselves!  
Yumi: Really? You want us to reveal a DEEP secret?  
Daisy: We'll just keep it between us alright?

Everyone nodded and got into their little idea and began to talk about their deep secrets.

Peach: I'll get this thing rolling. One of my deepest secrets is that I accidently set a castle on fire.  
Yumi: Really? YOU set a castle on fire?  
Peach: I'll just say this. When you want to bake a cake for the first time, always follow the instructions from the book.  
Reporter: That's an interesting note to take.  
Daisy: Me next! I have a secret rom in my castle full of Luigi plush dolls.  
Mimi: And yet another level of insane love unfolds on this show. If there's a season three and Mario and Luigi are on it, then the whole line of insanity breaks and spills all over the cartoon worlds. But would they REALLY be accepted on this show? (Winds to the cameras as FORESHADOWING appears) Maybe!  
Rosalina: Am I allowed to go next?  
Peach: Go right ahead Rosalina!  
Rosalina: Well due to unfortunate circumstances, I once witnessed a drunk Bowser having a 'good time' out on the streets.

Everyone remained silent upon hearing those words.

Rosalina: Don't be so shocked. You have to take the good with the bad because getting together with Waluigi resulted in lots of dates outside.  
Daisy: Ok, we get it.

The others went on to reveal their secrets. Boo told her story about the many times she stumbled upon violent scenes when she was a ghost. Megan told her story of when she heard about some of her friends trying to get into an over eighteen club. Maurecia told her story of how she crashed landed in a pageant show while trying to fast down a street. Candy and Grenda told their story of the time they accidently saw Dipper coming out of the shower while they were with Mabel in the Mystery Shack. Isabella told her story of how she almost sent an email to Phineas with the exact words from one of her diary extracts. Ami told her story about how she almost lost the entire funding from her band's budget that they ACTUALLY saved up for. Yumi calmed her down as she told her story of how she bought up an entire stock of cute, girly clothes from a store and tried each one on at a time. This made everyone laugh and enjoy their lives here. Reporter told her story of how she got a slight case of amnesia when her microphone was throw into the air and hit a stage light at a wrestling arena and it landed on her head and Nazz told her story of how she got stuck in a large amount of sticky bubble gum after she chewed eleven pieces together to create a big bubble.

Peach: I'm glad we could share our misfortunate mistakes, but now we reach the most interesting one!

The girls turned their heads to Mimi with smiles and smirks making her a little nervous.

Mimi: W-What?  
Maurecia: We've all told our secrets….now you need to tell one of yours!  
Mimi: (Sweating) Uh, well…..I, uh…  
Rosalina: (Giggling) Don't feel worried. We'll keep your feelings a secret. Not a word shall leave this room.  
Yumi: Feelings? Feelings for what?  
Rosalina: I'm talking about her feelings for Fawful.  
Grenda: Yeah, we've seen you two talk together! Tell us how you REALLY feel about him!  
Mimi: Uh…  
Peach: Everyone, promise not to tell a word to any of the boys?  
Everyone: (Minus Mimi) We promise!  
Mimi: (Blushing) Well I guess I can tell you girls. I think that Fawful is….

Mimi stopped when she saw her audience. Maurecia, Isabella, Boo, Megan, Candy, Grenda, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Reporter, Ami, Yumi, Nazz and Jack Spicer sat down on chairs to listen to her story.

Mimi: Oh no you don't! Get out of here before I make your face bruised and red as your dyed hair!

The other girls jumped back in surprise upon witnessing Jack Spicer's sudden entrance.

Jack Spicer: Don't act so surprised. I'm just curious too. I'm a lonely boy who tries to take over the world. Do you think I have friends to say this too?  
Mimi: I don't want any boys hearing this so buzz off!  
Jack Spicer: Okay I get the message! Sorry to freak you out.

Jack Spicer left the salon and the girls calmed down.

Peach: Don't worry about that rude interruption.  
Reporter: Please speak your heart out.  
Mimi: Well…What do I think of Fawful! (Smiles, shuts her eyes and blushes) Whenever we get up to our antics, my heart brightens up. Both of us have lost our closest masters and despite being green with envy, we're as bright as the stars shining in the sky. No matter what happens in this race, I will always think of Fawful as my special prize!  
The Other Girls: AWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Reporter; (Drying her tears of joy with a hankie) I'm so touched right now.  
Peach: That was beautiful! We promise to not tell any of the boys.  
Daisy: Yeah, we'll beat them up if they ask any questions and….uh, how long has he been recording?

The girls looked at the salon entrance and had wide eyes as they saw Jack Spicer with a video camera. He finished recording the scene and smiled.

Jack Spicer: Just testing my new video camera. Adios!

Jack Spicer left the salon once again and everything went silent until….

…

…

…

Mimi: YOU JERK! GET BACK HERE AND DELETE THAT BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Mimi ran off to try and brutally harm Jack Spicer with the other girls chasing after her.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Oh, Mimi! Your anger will probably be your downfall.  
Daisy: I even heard Rosalina say something about her anger leading to the fall of Fawful.  
Peach: Oh my!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========]

The final seven teams were at the exit hanger of the jet. It landed in the next location and the doors opened up to reveal a stadium with a roaring audience of different cartoon and video game characters.

Don: Welcome to Brazil and here we are at the Olympic stadium! Full of crazy events and loads of medals won by the countries of the world but the only thing you'll be trying to win is a spot in the next leg! Take a look at this map on that nearby board.

The final seven looked at a board which displayed a route representing the obstacles in this race.

Don: It's time for our Olympic Obstacle Onslaught! You will be running along an eight part course where you will race and reach stations managed by our delightful friends.  
Jack Spicer: The pain is brought by his cameo friends. The torment never ends!

Mimi just glared at Jack Spicer who had minor bruises on him but he still had the camera so she couldn't do anything serious to him yet.

Don: Here are your stations explained to you one by one!

[STATION ONE: Glass Smash]  
Objective: Break moving square glass panels with discuses. Destroy three glass squares to advance.  
[STATION TWO: Super Speed Slam Dunk]  
Objective: Get the basketball away from the cameos and score two shots to advance.  
[STATION THREE: Touchdown Takedown]  
Objective: Get the rugby ball past the strong Cameos and score a touchdown. Teamwork is the key here in order to advance.  
[STATION FOUR: Ounce & Bounce Alley]  
Objective: Use the floating trampolines to bounce across the streets and reach the other side to advance.  
[STATION FIVE: Horseback Hustle]  
Objective: Ride the horses along the course and avoid the bars and the attacks from the cameos on their own horses in order to advance.  
[STATION SIX: Swing through the Skies]  
Objective: Swing across the floating uneven bars in order to travel across the skies to advance to the next station.  
[STATION SEVEN: Fast Footed Frenzy]  
Objective: Dribble the football and score two goals against the cameos in order to advance.  
[STATION EIGHT: The Final Stretch]  
Objective: Get to the finish line using the methods of the Triathlon.  
[END EXPLANATION]

Don: And of course, the last team to arrive could be eliminated from the race. The starting line is over there!

The seven teams got into their starting positions to begin this race.

Don: On my signal, you shall run! Everyone ready…

…

….

…..

…

…

BANG!

Don fired a blank into the air signalling the start of this race as our teams ran off to the stations.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: Yeah! Racing time! I love the Olympics! I want to try out different sports once we're done here! The weightlifting! The Hammer Throw! The Boxing!  
Baljeet: The thought of your sanity collapsing from all of that physical effort!  
Buford: HEY!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Everyone managed to reach the first station where square glass blocks were floating around on the field being controlled by Dib & Krieger. The teams tried to throw discs at the squares but they were moving too fast.

Mimi: Hey! Slow it down you freaks!  
Krieger: You're one to talk!  
Krieger: You've got to be fast and precise. That's how we intelligent people role.  
Mimi: Fast and intelligent huh? Well try to stop this buster!

WHACK!

Mimi threw a discus that hit Krieger in the face sending him to the floor just as Jack Spicer bumped past her.

Mimi: Hmph! You've got some nerve with your solid evidence but I'll find a way to get rid of it! Fawful, take down the squares while I confront this guy!  
Fawful: As you wish Mistress Mimi!

Fawful began to attack the square glass panels with discuses as Mimi got ready to attack Jack Spicer.

Jack Spicer: Hold it right there! A true villain always comes prepared with backup.  
Mimi: Backup? Pff, I can face your robot friends easily!  
Jack Spicer: I'm referring to my human backup. And here he is!

POOF!

Phineas appeared in a flash in front of Mimi in a suit designed with lots of gadgets.

Mimi: Whatever! I can take this kid.  
Phineas: I'm not just a kid…..I am a Cartoon Crafts WARRIOR! Armed with my gadgets, I fight for success in all aspects of this show!  
Mimi: You can't fight and do the challenge at the same time!  
Phineas: That's where you're wrong! Behold Phin Gadget #001: The Triple Launcher Arm!

Phineas got out a device and attached it to his arm. It covered his entire right arm without concealing his hand and it had three glowing circle lights on it.

Mimi: And how is that supposed to help you?  
Phineas: It allows whatever I touch to get copied two times therefor creating a total of three simultaneous objects, like THIS!

ZAP! POOF!

Phineas grabbed one of the discuses and his gadget lit up as his discus transformed from one discus into three.

Mimi: Ooh, I'm so scared of magic tricks!  
Phineas: That's not what it's for. THIS is what it's for!

CRASH!

Phineas sent the three discuses towards three glass panels and cut right through them sending them into pieces.

Isabella: (Seeing the scene) Nice job Phineas!  
Phineas: You run up ahead, I have to perform my duty to my friends. Take this!

Phineas began to grab discus and multiply them by three times as he threw them at Mimi who ran around to dodge them. While he was doing this, Jack Spicer was with Megan smashing their three glass panels.

Jack Spicer: Done! Thanks for the help Phineas!  
Mimi: You fool? You're basically risking your chances of survival in this race by challenging me!  
Phineas: Well what will it be? Fight me, or try to save your enemy with the solid evidence?  
Mimi: Grr!  
Phineas: Well I'm off to catch up with Isabella. Goodbye for now!

And with that, Phineas rushed off leaving an angry Mimi. Luckily for her, Fawful came up to her making her calm down.

Fawful: The three panels have been smashed. Let us progress forward.  
Mimi: Yes, let us progress forward.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mimi & Fawful]  
Mimi: I need to find a way to get that evidence from Jack Spicer!  
Fawful: What is this evidence that you speak of?  
Mimi: (Blushing) Oh it's uh….nothing.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

Most of the teams began to arrive at a nearby basketball court after following a series of paths. Basketballs were being held by Kevin, Nazz, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Wario. Jack Spicer, Megan, Phineas and Isabella were the first ones to arrive.

Kevin: Alright you four, you know the rules! Get a basketball from us and each of you has to score a basket or slam dunk it into the hoop. Show us what you got!  
Jack Spicer: I may have lost to Omi before, but when it comes to basketball, I got the skills! Watch and learn!

Jack Spicer ran towards Kevin who dribbled the ball away but Jack Spicer managed to snatch it from him, dribble it up to the scoring area and slam dunked it through the hoop with a smirk on his face.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer & Megan]  
Jack Spicer: Pff! When it comes to basketball, I've got the upper hand!  
Megan: Which he has seen many times when people use their own hands to reject him!  
Jack Spicer: HEY!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Wario was facing off against Phineas while the girls were with Nazz, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln.

Wario: Come on triangle head! Try to snatch this ball from the great Wario! AHAHAHA!  
Phineas: Time to unleash gadget #002: Air Jet Speed Shoes!

PWOOSH!

Phineas used his newest gadget to gain super speed as he zoomed in circles around Wario making him dizzy and pass out and Phineas grabbed the basketball and scored a shot. Isabella was facing off against Ronnie Anne and Lincoln while Megan was facing off against Nazz.

Isabella: So are you two going to use some tactics on me or are we going to have a girls only competition?  
Lincoln: You two do whatever you want! I already had my time last episode.  
Ronnie Anne: Always stressed out I see.  
Lincoln: (Passing the basketball to Ronnie Anne) Just show her what you got Ronnie! Make me proud you angel from the shadows!  
Ronnie Anne: (Blushing) Sure thing! Ready pink girl?  
Isabella: It's Isabella and bring it on!

As the two got into a serious one on one match. Megan walked up to Nazz.

Nazz: So you're the girl whose related to that Spicer guy?  
Megan: That's me and don't go easy on me just because I'm little.  
Nazz: Alright, but I won't be easily outmatched in physical ability.  
Megan: …I love your hair!  
Nazz: You do?  
Megan: Uh huh! You have a great sense of style! I want to get a few notes from you to help with my style!  
Nazz: Well I guess I can help you after the race.  
Megan: Sweet! After the race and after I score this shot!  
Nazz: Wait….HUH?

Nazz suddenly realized that Megan somehow stole the basketball from her hands and scored a shot from afar. Megan ran off with the other teams leaving her stunned but she smiled.

Nazz: Good one kid. Good one!

[==============]

[AFTER THE OTHER TEAMS SCORED THEIR SHOTS]

All teams were at the rugby field as they entered the third challenge. Rugby balls were lined up on their side of the field but their opposition was tough. Heavy Weapons Guy, Schnitzel, Johnny Bravo and Rolf were ready to attack the teams.

Heavy: Look at itty bitty teams from new generation. We shall be victorious against them!  
Mimi: Like I'm going be scared from some bald headed, sandwich eating, gun obsessed sloth!  
Heavy: Green girl talks big but can she beat Heavy Weapons Guy!?  
Mimi: Oh, I'll show you!  
Heavy: YEARGH!  
Schnitzel: RADA!  
Johnny Bravo: STAYING SMOOTH!  
Rolf: ….Rolf has no battle cry. Just action!

The teams began to fight their way through the four cameos on the rugby field. Mimi and Fawful clashed against Heavy who tried to push them back and steal the rugby ball but the two green antagonists had enough power to fight back against him while the others interacted with each other. Rolf was currently chasing Candy, Grenda, Todd and Maurecia.

Rolf: (Tackling Candy & Grenda onto the ground) Sorry for the assault girls but Rolf has to do his duty!  
Grenda: Ha! He said duty!  
Candy: Not now Grenda! Hey, guys! Can you help us?  
Maurecia: Leave it to me!

Maurecia crashed into Rolf sending him apart from Candy and Grenda.

Rolf: Oho! The girl on wheels is strong! Let's see if you are as strong as Rolf is!  
Maurecia: Bring it on!

The two wrestled around onto the ground and rolled to the other side where Maurecia separated herself from Rolf and scored the first touchdown.

Maurecia: Aw yeah! First one in!  
Todd: Great job Maurecia!  
Rolf: Not bad! Glad I chose you to fight!  
Maurecia: Why's that?

CRASH!

Rolf, Todd and Maurecia flinched as they saw Heavy crash into the benchers as Mimi walked up and scored the second touchdown.

Todd: OH! That's why!  
Maurecia: It's even worse than that!

The trio saw that Buford tackled Johnny Bravo onto the ground as Baljeet ran to score a touchdown and Schnitzel was chasing Jack Spicer and Megan around the field.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: I heard about Heavy's actions last season but that was due to an evil little speck. Johnny Bravo didn't last long and no one can understand what Schnitzel says. No matter what season it is, It's always full of Cartoon Crafts Chaos!  
Maurecia: (Smiles) So true!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

[AFTER ALL OF THE TOUCHDOWNS WERE SCORED]

Everyone looked from the rooftops of a nearby city as they saw floating trampolines stretched out across the skies until they stopped where the horses were being kept for the next part of this race.

Boo: So we just have to bounce across the skies? Ha, it'll be like floating!  
Mimi: (To Jack Spicer) So, can you bounce and stop your camera from falling?  
Jack Spicer: You need to think outside the box Mimi. (Straps the camera to himself) Phineas, if you would!  
Phineas: (With a circular device) Activating gadget #003: Flip Switch Glitcher!

SWOOOOSH!

Phineas' device sent a wave of energy that flipped some of the trampolines at specific angles.

Jack Spicer: Ladies first!

And with that statement, Megan and Isabella bounced off of one of the tilted trampolines and zoomed through the skies bouncing off the angled trampolines like pinballs with Jack Spicer and Phineas following behind them.

Mimi: Argh! Why are they always ONE STEP AHEAD! After them Fawful!  
Fawful: Right behind you Mistress Mimi!

Fawful and Mimi bounced off of the angled trampolines to catch up to the two leading teams and as they disappeared from camera, the trampolines moved back into horizontal positions.

Boo: Well we've got to catch up to them! Let's bounce!

The other teams began to bounce across the trampolines as they travelled through the skies.

Grenda: Haha! This is fun!  
Candy: Indeed, but I'm surprised that there aren't any obstacles.

PWOOSH!

A laser beam was fired as it skimmed past Candy and Grenda.

Candy: Of course, I had to open my mouth and say THAT statement!

The camera view widened to reveal Sponge Bob, Chowder, Ed, Eddy and G.I.R bounced across the trampolines with laser guns in their possessions.

Eddy: I should act sorry for their misbehaviour, but that isn't the EDDY style! I was just told to act as the watcher of these crazy minds.  
G.I.R: (Eating the laser gun) Look at me! I'm a firing my…

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A huge laser beam burst out of G.I.R's mouth just skimming over Eddy's head as it flew past the teams making them bounce all over the place.

Eddy: Watch where you blast!  
Boo: He's an energetic robot for someone so small.  
Chowder: Most of us are small, but with our big hearts, we deliver the crafty chaos in style!  
Sponge Bob: It's like we're spinning wheels of chaos! Like this!  
Ed: Yay! Spinning time!

Chowder, Sponge Bob and Ed began to spin around while firing their laser gun sending laser beams all over the place making the teams spin around before getting hit by the lasers.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: You know, sometimes I find it annoying when the direction of this show shifts to one end.  
Kamek: What do you mean by that?  
Boo: Well, with the personalities of the characters, you have two ends of this show. The crazy, stupid end and the smart, good vs evil end. The line of this chaos isn't straight as it is moving around in a zig zag shape….what I'm trying to say is that this show is weird.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

CURRENT POSITIONS

1st: Phineas & Isabella  
2nd: Jack Spicer & Megan  
3rd: Fawful & Mimi  
4th: Boo & Kamek  
5th: Todd & Maurecia  
6th: Candy & Grenda  
7th: Buford & Baljeet

[=========================]

After everyone got through the trampoline sections, they saddled up on horses to get through the next set of obstacles. Baljeet was making gladiator like armour parts to attach to their horse from Buford's 'subtle' request. Candy and Grenda were petting their horse with great care. Todd was helping Maurecia attach wheels onto their horse for her 'wheels extreme' experience and Megan was feeding carrots to her horse while Jack Spicer was observing the room watching out for Mimi.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Jack Spicer]  
Jack Spicer: Always have to be on the lookout now, Mimi could already have a plan up her sleeve and I need to be ready to face that plan head on!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[AFTER EVERYONE GOT SET UP]

Everyone was on their horses at the starting gate of this area.

[INSERT GENERIC TRUMPET SOUND HERE]

The trumpets were heard to signal the start of the equestrian section as our teams trotted off at fast speeds but they were surprised as other people on horses were trotting beside them. Edd, Squidward, Reporter, Waluigi and Rosalina were acting as the obstacle providers along with some hurdles to jump over placed on the streets.

Edd: Good day fine gentlemen and ladies! How are we on this fine racing day?  
Boo: You sound TOO calm for someone who has experienced this kind of stuff before.  
Squidward: The race does that to you, but you learn to deal with it. Even if you don't win the million!  
Kamek: But you guys DID win the million!  
Squidward: (Smirking) I know!  
Todd: What are you guys doing here anyway?  
Reporter: Well we've been given instructions to act as obstacle makers. Sorry, but we have to use any means possible to distract you.  
Squidward: Like this!

Squidward sprayed out some ink that covered parts of the floor and the hurdles and some of it got onto the roman armour that Buford and Baljeet were wearing.

Buford: Hey! Watch where you spray Squid! I fought squids before so you don't scare me!

Buford and Baljeet got their horse to jump over the ink spills and knock into Squidward and his horse sending them off screen and crashing into a nearby bush.

Buford: YEAH! UNSTOPPABLE! MARCH AHEAD GLADIATOR HORSE!

Buford and Baljeet rode off at great speed to gain first place for now. Todd and Maurecia skated on their horse to catch up with the guys.

Todd: Wow, that was harsh!  
Maurecia: I kind of liked it.  
Rosalina: Violence isn't always the answer. By the way, I love your choice of transportation!  
Maurecia: Thanks! Wheels are the way to go!  
Rosalina: Can you do this with your horse?

Rosalina and her horse spun around in the air before landing and resuming to trot along the streets.

Maurecia: Pff, easy! Watch and learn!

Maurecia made her horse spin around in the air but when they landed back on the ground, they landed in an ink puddle sending them around the streets before crashing into a tree.

Rosalina: (Looking back at them) Sorry, Don's orders!  
Waluigi: (Smirking) Those rare moments of sneakiness and trickery are worth watching! You're the perfect girl for me Rosalina!  
Rosalina: (Blushing) Oh stop it!  
Mimi: (Observing the scene from afar) I think I'm going to be sick.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: Wiping out isn't a good thing, but you have to have respect for the couples on this show.  
Maurecia: (With hearts in her eyes) If WE became a couple, then we'd get respect Todd!  
Todd: (Blushing) No comment!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

After getting off of their horses at the end of that track, the teams climbed a nearby, homemade tower station and observed the many floating uneven bars in the sky.

Mimi: Just like the trampolines, except we're swinging this time.  
Boo: (Smirks) Well we have to get into the swing of things in order to survive!  
Mimi: (Groans) Save the bad puns for Luan and Sans alright!?  
Boo: Whatever! Just swing!  
Mimi: (Mumbling to herself) You're just lucky I'm focused on someone else.

The teams began to swing from bar to bar in the skies as they saw Peach and Daisy swing onto the scene.

Daisy: What's up racing rascals!? Feeling the sweet breeze up here?  
Mimi: Yes, a fresh breeze for all of us stressed out racers. You need to get a reality check.  
Daisy: Going back to grumpy mode I see. If you want to get that camera back, try something unexpected! Something Jack Spicer won't even see coming!  
Mimi: Hmm…..That gives me an idea. Thanks Daisy!  
Daisy: Uh, no problem I guess?

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: I wish we could have gotten some more dynamic action shots in this scene but there weren't any so let's move along quickly!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

Everyone was on the football field as they watched the quick footed, concentration goalkeeper known as the Speedy Sponge! Sponge Bob stood at the goal posts in a goalkeeper uniform ready for action.

Sponge Bob: Come on then! Show me what you got! Let's go! Right now!

Some of the team members began to kick footballs towards the goal but Sponge Bob caught and deflected the footballs to avoid any goals being scored.

Boo: How come he's so fast all of a sudden?  
Sponge Bob: (Moving around quickly) I'm on a long lasting sugar rush! So many soda cans from S.S!  
Buford: S.S?  
Baljeet: Shadow Saviour.  
Sponge Bob: Yep! That's him! Always with the soda! I like soda! Soda! Soda! SODA!  
Kamek: Okay, we need to calm him down if we want to score two goals to progress.  
Phineas: Hmm, he's fast on sugar but lacks power in a natural environment. This calls for gadget #004: The Energy Builder Blaster! It gives any person or inanimate object a power increase to apply a bigger effect! Observe!

Phineas used his gadget on his football causing it to glow green before he kicked it towards the goal. The green light intensified as the football was charged with green energy and fired itself at Sponge Bob knocking him into the goal with the football.

Phineas: GOAL!  
Jack Spicer: Sweet, now everyone can score a goal.  
Sponge Bobo: I'm still capable of defending you know!  
Jack Spicer: HIYA!

Jack Spicer kicked his football which spun around Sponge Bob sending him into a dizzy state as the football hit the back of the net. Everyone else kicked their footballs which resulted in Sponge Bob getting buried in a pyramid of footballs.

Sponge Bob: Thanks, that got me out of my sugar rush! I'm going to sleep now.

And with that, Sponge Bob fell asleep as our teams rushed through the locker rooms to reach the bikes outside to start the final part of this leg, the Triathlon. Jack Spicer was seen getting his team's bike ready while Megan was standing next to him.

Jack Spicer: Almost finished! This race is a piece of cake thanks to my blackmail evidence!  
Megan: I know you're evil but don't try to take your shenanigans too far. What was on that video?  
Jack Spicer: Just Mimi's thoughts on Fawful. Shouldn't you already know that?  
Megan: I do, but I want to see her reactions and her attempts at chasing after you in anger. Can I see the camera?  
Jack Spicer: Sure, but don't break or lose it! It's going to be the thing that knocks Mimi out of this race!  
Megan: (Takes the camera) I know, Megan wouldn't destroy this camera…..but I would!

CRASH!

The Megan standing near Jack Spicer crushed the camera into her hands before throwing it to the floor and stomping on it to make sure it didn't work.

Jack Spicer: MEGAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

WHACK!

Jack Spicer was sent flying by the Megan standing neat him as she punched him with great force before she was revealed as an imposter. She transformed into her true form…..Mimi!

Mimi: HA! How's that for sneakiness? You were so focused on that camera that you didn't notice me kidnapping the real Megan off screen and taking her place. Good luck finding her in the locker rooms and reaching the finish line before everyone else does! Goodbye worthless trash!

And with that, Mimi ran off to reunite with Fawful and complete the last section. Jack Spicer groaned upon hearing all of that and rushed back to the locker rooms to save Megan.

Jack Spicer: You may be an annoying cousin, BUT I'M COMING TO SAVEYOU MEGAN!

[=======================]

The other teams were now seen riding down a section of streets on their bikes as they pedalled towards the ocean. Mimi and Fawful zoomed ahead on a powered up bike after falling behind from before.

Mimi: Yeah! Haha! Serves that goth freak for messing with me! No one will beat us!

BOOM!

Laser beams were fired at Fawful and Mimi and they turned around to see Phineas and Isabella who were identified as the ones who fired the lasers.

Phineas: This is for destroying Jack Spicer's hopes of eliminating you!  
Mimi: I stopped him and you won't stop me!  
Isabella: We'll see about that! Activating the speed boosters!

Isabella activated the speed boosters sending her and Phineas' bike towards Fawful and Mimi and Phineas attached a rope with a hook on it to Fawful and Mimi's bike while it was also attached to Phineas and Isabella's bike. Phineas and Isabella spun around in circles causing both teams to spin off screen and out of sight for now.

Mimi: WOAH! OHOHOHOHO! STOP SPINNING US OUT OF THIS RACE!  
Phineas: MAKE ME!1

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: We'd do anything to try and help our friends out! Mimi has to be stopped before things get out of hand!  
Isabella: We'll do whatever we can to help!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[====================]

[MEANWHILE, AT THE LOCKER ROOM]

SLAM!

Jack Spicer opened the fiftieth locker in the locker room where he finally found the tied up Megan and released her from her ropes and taped mouth. And for the first time in so long, Jack Spicer hugged Megan.

Jack Spicer; I'm so sorry Megan! I should have paid more attention! I may be evil but I lost sight of what's true to family!  
Megan: It's alright Jack! We just need to have hope and reach the finish before everyone else does.  
Jack Spicer: Well I might have a way to push us forward.

[==========================]

[BACK WHERE EVERYONE IS NOW SEEN SWIMMING]

SPLASH!

Phineas, Isabella, Fawful and Mimi were sent of their bikes as they landed in the water and emerged with glares at each other.

Mimi: Okay, screw Spicer! YOU TWO are getting eliminated!  
Phineas: I'd like to see that happen!  
Mimi: You want to get punched triangle boy!? I'll fight you till you can't walk ever again!  
Isabella: You'll have to get through me first Mimi!  
Fawful: The strange thing is that I, Fawful, one of the more crazier characters, is staying calm in a situation like this.  
Mimi: Enough talking, let's fight and…..

Mimi was interrupted by the sound of waves crashing through the water. The four turned around and had wide eyes as they saw Jack Spicer using his Heli-bot attached to a water generator to generate a giant tidal wave. Megan was seen having fun as she was on Jack's shoulders.

Fawful: Oh…  
Phineas: Dear…..  
Mimi: God!

CRASH!

The tidal wave crashed into them sending them through the water at great speeds.

[==========================]

[AT THE CHILL ZONE]

Don was at the chill zone waiting for the teams to finish this leg but he had an annoyed look but he hid it as some of the teams ran past the finish line and towards the chill zone.

Don: And we have our winners!

Maurecia skated to the chill zone first with Todd on her shoulders.

Don: Todd and Maurecia! You take the gold!  
Maurecia: YES! Medals!  
Don: Figuratively, not literally! This is a race, not the real Olympics.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: Aww, too bad!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo and Kamek arrived second.

Don: The magic racers take the silver!

Buford and Baljeet came in third.

Don: Bronze Buddy frenemies take bronze!

Candy and Grenda arrived next.

Don: Fourth place girls!

This left three teams still to arrive.

Don: (Returned to his annoyed look) Alright, where are those teams. Mimi is in serious trouble for….Oh no!

Don saw the giant tidal wave and got out an umbrella and braced for impact.

SPLASH!

The tidal wave crashed onto the chill zone and after it died down it was revealed that…Don was sent against a wall, Phineas, Isabella Fawful and Mimi were on the chill zone but Jack Spicer and Megan were behind it.

Don: (Groans as he gets up) Ugh, I hate to say it but despite Mimi's actions, she reached the chill zone before Jack Spicer and Megan. The Spicer cousins are out. (Picks Mimi up by her shoulders) But YOU Mimi are on your very last warning! One more trick to cause a dangerous event like that and YOU! WILL! BE! DISQUALIFIED! GOT IT!?  
Mimi: ….Got it.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Geez, some people are pushy.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: (Walking up to the Spicer cousins) I'm sorry to see you leave.  
Jack Spicer: it's alright. I thought it might happen.  
Megan: Besides, we (Hugging Jack Spicer) had some quality cousin bonding time.  
Don: Well we'll see you in the finale from the benchers. You've been a great team.

The Spicer cousins smiled at that response.

[=====================]

ELIMINATION RECAP: Jack Spicer & Megan

Scenes involving Jack Spicer and Megan rolled by.

Jack Spicer: Even though I wasn't a main villain in this show, I'm proud of the crazy things I did.  
Megan: Combining good with evil was tricky to pull off in this show, but together we've come far int his thing.  
Jack Spicer: Everyone on this show had something to remember, except for Mimi whose anger levels rival Kimiko.  
Megan: It's been a fun run all the way!  
Jack Spicer: And we'll be laughing all the way back to my house.

The two were seen on the streets of Brazil.

Megan: So we have some free time left. What do you want to do?  
Jack Spicer: The same thing mostly everyone does in Brazil (Snaps his finger) Party!

A long line of people appear next to the Spicer cousins.

Megan: I love this place!

The two joined the line as it moved off down the street with the people partying in a conga line.

Jack Spicer: Conga!  
Megan: Conga!  
Both: Let's party all night!

[============]

END OF EPISODE


	33. Ep 22: Copy This, Copy That

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! We got into the Olympic spirit with our own obstacle course of Olympic sports! Our final seven tangled with each other but it was all about Fawful and Mimi facing off against Jack Spicer, Megan, Phineas and Isabella as they worked together to eliminate Mimi with Jack Spicer's blackmail video. But despite their early authority, Mimi destroyed the camera and the Spicer cousins were eliminated. Six teams remain and we're taking the level of abilities to insane new heights in today's episode of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFT STYLE!

[============================]

[LOCATION: Unknown]  
[Time: Unknown] [Date: Unknown]

The location was unknown but it was set up like an office. There was a desk and two blue chairs and the entire room was dark since there were no direct light sources. Two unidentified figures entered the room and talked to each other.

?: So you have the final plan sorted out?  
?: Indeed. The 'secret weapon ' is ready to be deployed. You will stay in the race!  
?: Brilliant! I can't say how happy I am for this!  
?: I know what it's like. You don't want to lose this for your special one and I've had that feeling before. Just stick to the plan and you two will still be in this race.  
?: Marvellous! Hear this Don, WE SHALL SURVIVE!

[=========================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Substations]

The final six teams were walking around the substations looking for Don but couldn't find him anywhere.

Maurecia: He isn't anywhere here!  
Candy: He must be at the next location then.  
Buford: Yeah, that's SO helpful! How are even going to know where this location is!?  
Fawful: Fawful guesses that the answer to our problem is…over there.

Everyone turned to where Fawful was pointing at and saw a giant warp star near the Tele-vortex with a note on it. Phineas took the note and read it out loud.

Phineas: 'Dear teams. Grab onto this giant warp star to reach the next location. Hold on tight or else you'll fall through the Tele-vortex and who knows where you'll end up. Signed, Don! P.S: When you arrive, DO NOT touch the boxes!'

Everyone was a little confused about that last part but understood what they had to do.

Kamek: I guess we just grab onto this star and it moves on its own accord.  
Maurecia: Oh yeah! Free rides baby!

Everyone grabbed onto the giant warp star and it glowed brightly before it zoomed off through the tele-vortex as everyone screamed with a combination of worry and joy.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Okay, that was the worst ride of my life. Clinging onto that star while zooming with wind smacking at your face! I mean, what kind of crazy psychopath would actually ENJOY that?  
Fawful: Hmm….  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: THAT WAS SO COOL! I love the taste of speeding through the day and possibly time itself!  
Todd: Of course you do. I know that and that's one of the reasons you're a unique friend.  
Maurecia: (Enlarging her fist) Oh Todd!

Todd ducked to avoid this punch as Maurecia accidently punched the camera causing it to go into static.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

A blue and purple portal appeared as the giant warp star landed in the newest location. It crashed onto the ground causing our six teams to land face first. They groaned as they got up but were surprised as they stood in awe of the giant castle with crystals embedded into it. Don was standing at the front gates of the castle next to a set of boxes.

Don: Welcome to the Cartoon Crafts Crystal Castle!  
Everyone Else: Crystal Castle?

[=========]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: (In front of screenshots of the castle) The Crystal Castle! Built in the lovely world of Popstar where a certain pink puffball gains abilities to vanquish evil but today, said abilities will fall into the hands of our racers as they will use them in this castle!

[END DESCRIPTION]

[===========]

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: A castle made out of crystals!? It's so pretty to admire!  
Phineas: It's not entirely made out of crystals but it's a strong structure to see. I like it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Welcome to this leg of the race teams!  
Mimi: We're racing through a castle?  
Don: Indeed you are and here's the interesting thing! You'll be racing through this castle and completing seven challenges before reaching the chill zone.  
Buford: That seems simple!  
Don: But here's the catch! You have to complete each challenge by using a copy ability. Any challenges completed without the use of a copy ability will result in a penalty.  
Candy: What are copy abilities?  
Don: Abilities that give you power-ups which are found in these boxes. Observe the basic fire ability and watch how it gives you tremendous power!

Don grabbed a fire ability and his attire changed colours to red and orange as he created fire with his hands and blasted it over Buford and Baljeet's heads making them duck.

Buford: Woah, that was so COOL!  
Don: And there's plenty more where that came from but you'll see those abilities when you reach the challenges so get ready to race as soon as those doors open!... In fifteen minutes.

Everyone groaned upon hearing that they had to wait.

Don: Hey interns, can you move these boxes to storage.  
Isabella: Why do they need to be moved?  
Don: Because they contain crash abilities. They are like setting off atomic bombs in crowded places. Too dangerous!  
Fawful: Well, Fawful is off to go to the place to go when it is now or never.  
Baljeet: I'll need to take a quick loo break too.

The interns took the boxes containing the crash abilities away followed by Baljeet and Fawful walking off screen to go to the toilet.

[=================]

[15 MINUTES LATER]

The teams, except for Fawful and Baljeet, were waiting at the front doors of the castle waiting for the two boys to come back. Fawful and Baljeet came back onto the scene running all the way.

Baljeet: Sorry we're late! We got caught up in conversations about different gadgets and devices we've made.  
Fawful: It was a set of speeches of such curiosity.  
Don: Uh, okay then. Teams, it's time to race. Don't forget that you need to complete the challenges using copy abilities! On your marks, get set…

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: If we win the million, I'd use my half to pay for my own castle to rule in.  
Kamek: I've always wanted to know what it's like ruling the castle.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: GO!

The doors opened up at great speed as our six teams ran into the castle.

[================]

The teams were running through the halls of the castle. The walls were purple with crystal lanterns lighting the way. A red carpet was on the floor to show off a strong sense of style.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: This place has style! The carpets were soft velvet like my velvet rope! (Brings the rope out) Always keep it with me!  
Baljeet: That statement never fails to give me shivers.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams reached a dead end when they saw one tall wall that was made out of crystal. It stretched up for miles. There was a crate of copy abilities next to a Tycho Talk Box. Maurecia skated to the box and pressed the button on it.

Tycho: (From a speaker) Going back to the basics baby! This is an All In challenge! 'Crystal Climb!' Both team members need to use the first ability they receive to climb this wall. Get to it! That is all!

Maurecia skated back to Todd who got a copy ability out of the box and it lit up to reveal that Todd gained the…..wheel ability! Todd's attire changed into a black and white racing outfit and Maurecia smiled with hearts in her eyes.

Maurecia: Ooh, Todd! Now we can be the 'Wheels Extreme Duo!'  
Todd: I don't know how this ability works. Do I just run and…WOAH!

Todd transformed into a giant wheel and ran around the room without a strong sense of control before turning back into his human form before hitting the crystal wall with a loud SMACK!

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: (In a dizzy state) Crystal tastes funny and sweet! Like crushed up honey! I fall now!  
Maurecia: (Sees Todd fall to the ground) He'll be okay. Just give him time!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Maurecia: (Holding Todd in her arms) If I hold onto you then we'll both transform into a wheel and I shall drive us up the wall!  
Todd: Sounds great!  
Maurecia: Then transform!

Todd and Maurecia transformed into one giant wheel and Maurecia controlled it as the wheel zoomed up the wall.

Todd: This seems alright! I can get used to the use of wheels.  
Maurecia: That's my Todd! Now all we need to do is watch out for obstacles.

CLICK!

As soon as Maurecia spoke, parts of the wall opened up to reveal poles. Todd and Maurecia, in the wheel, bounced off the poles like a pinball in a pinball machine. They went around the wall in several directions before landing at the top of the wall and onto the second floor before transforming back into their human bodies.

Maurecia: Oh yeah! Wheels extreme pinball style! Wasn't that fun Todd!?  
Todd: (Looking like he's about to throw up) I'm….going to….need a….minute….to regain…my sight.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: (Drinking water sip by sip) Okay, I like the idea of wheel based transportation but motion sickness is something I'm going to need to work on.  
Maurecia: We'll work through it together.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

As Todd and Maurecia reached the top of the wall, other teams got their abilities and made their way up the long wall. Fawful grabbed the whip ability and gained a cowboy hat along with the basic whip.

Fawful: Aha! Fawful has the bold nature of the sheriff! Sherriff Fawful is here full of chortles to take out the fink-rat bandits!  
Mimi: (Giggles) Cute, but find a way to get up there with that whip.

WHIP!

Fawful used his whip to wrap around one of the poles on the wall and grabbed Mimi into a strong grip.

Fawful: As you wish Madame Mimi!

The two zoomed up as Mimi blushed upon hearing Fawful's words. They zipped past Buford and Baljeet using the sword ability as a dagger to slice into the crystal wall and to climb up bit by bit. The other three teams were at the bottom of the wall gaining the hammer abilities.

Boo: Hmm, Hammers won't help us float up this wall. What are we going to do?  
Candy: Hmm, knowing the logic of this show…..the answer is always the most chaotic solution of mass proportions.  
Phineas: By chaotic, you mean violent right?  
Candy: Indeed!  
Grenda: Then we smash our way to victory! CHARGE!  
Phineas: (Sighs) I guess we follow her.  
Boo: Right behind you Phineas!

Phineas, Boo and Grenda smashed their hammers into the wall causing it to crumble into pieces but still stand strongly as a pile of crystal rubble formed a path up the wall.

Grenda: Told you it's the way to go!  
Kamek: Then it's onwards and upwards!

The three teams climbed the rubble to reach the next area.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Grenda: Woo hoo! Rough, action-packed antics are the best!  
Candy: Whatever the solution is, it will be entertaining to unfold!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=============================]

Todd and Maurecia reached the second Tycho Talk Box located next to a long, deep hole. There were six doors at the end of the room with a lock on each door. Maurecia hit the box and the other teams caught up to hear the box talk.

Tycho: (From the box) Challenge number two! 'The Keyhole Truth!' In this Going Solo challenge, one team member has to use an ability to go down this deep hole and collect a key that will open up one of the locks on the door. This will enable you to get to the third challenge. Have fun and look out below! That is all!

Everyone looked down the deep, dark hole but saw no sign of the keys.

Phineas: Wow, that is one deep pit!  
Grenda: I thought it was a hole.  
Boo: Hole, pit! Potato, potato! Tomato, tomato! Let's just get down there!  
Kamek: Good, you go down there and get that key.  
Boo: Why me?  
Kamek: That pit could have water in it and I don't want to ruin my cloak.  
Boo: (Sighs) You need to be braver sometimes.

[5 MINUTES LATER. YES, THIS SENTENCE IS STILL BEING USED!]

Boo, Mimi, Candy, Isabella, Maurecia and Buford were at the top of the pit grabbing abilities from a nearby wooden crate.

[ABILITIY LINE UP FOR THIS ROUND]  
Boo: Bomb ability!  
Mimi: Needle ability!  
Candy: Paint ability!  
Isabella: Tornado ability!  
Maurecia: Mirror ability!  
Buford: Fire ability!

These six people began their way down the pit using their abilities to their advantage. Mimi's needle ability enabled her to use her needles as makeshift spider legs to guide her down the pit along the walls without falling.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: This is just like using my spider legs to climb up and down walls. This show is easy and only Fawful and I will survive to win it all!  
Fawful: Go team mean and green!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The six team members got to the bottom of the pit and grabbed their keys. Mimi got the lead as she climbed back up but stumbled as whirlwind blew past her. Isabella zoomed past her using the tornado ability to zoom up to the top of the pit.

Mimi: …..Stay calm or we're done for.

SPLAT!

Splats of paint got onto Mimi's face as Candy skated up the wall of the pit using the roller skates given to her by her paint ability along with paint supplies.

Mimi: (Wiping the paint off of her face) Grr! Not going to lose it!

BOOM! PWOOF!

Boo and Buford shot up past her using Boo's bombs and Buford's fire to create explosions to boost them up into the air. The explosions caused Mimi to cough.

Mimi: Ugh! Stop causing stress to me!

FLASH!

Loads of Maurecia clones appeared from nowhere causing flashes of light that blinded Mimi for a couple of seconds. Using the mirror ability, Maurecia created a ladder of clones and the real Maurecia climbed them to reach the top of the pit leaving Mimi the last to make it to the top. She made her way to Fawful with the key in her hand.

Fawful: Are you having the ok?  
Mimi: …..Yes. I'm not angry. Let's move on.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Mimi]

Loads of crashing sounds occurred as objects were thrown around the room while Mimi was shouting words that are not allowed to be aired.

[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

The six teams entered the third part of the castle. A royal ballroom! But this place isn't pristine as piles of items from different worlds covered parts of the floor acting as piles of rubbish. The gang found the Tycho Talk Box next to a wooden crate full of copy abilities. Grenda was the first one to push it.

Tycho: (From the box) Challenge three! 'Trash Bash!' For this all in challenge, teams need to use the abilities to destroy the piles of rubbish in this ballroom to find one of the six transportation devices that will take you to the fourth room up above. The original way to get out of there is blocked off due to a unfortunate ink spillage.  
Squidward: (From the box) I said I was sorry. Reporter shouldn't have scared me like that with that mask! I don't even know where she got it from!  
Edd: (From the box) She got it from some cranky guy in the middle of nowhere! He said it was great for scaring weak people and stupid dogs!  
Squidward: (From the box) I'm not weak!  
Tycho: (From the box) Okay, this conversation is over! Just get to the challenge, that is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Baljeet: Wow! The first season must have had a great effect on those guys.  
Buford: Yep. Wonder if that will happen to us?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[================]

Buford and Baljeet got the hammer ability as Buford gained a big hammer to crush things.

Buford: Now this is Buford's kind of weapon!  
Baljeet: Great, that means you get to do all the physical work!  
Buford: YEAH! GO BUFORD!

Buford began to smash up a pile of trash as Baljeet got a drink out and drank it while watching Buford go at it. Fawful obtained the bomb ability for his team.

Fawful: Ah yes! The explosive arsenal of destruction brings chortles to Fawful!  
Mimi: Just hand some bombs over to me and we'll blow this trash sky high.

Mimi began to throw bombs to blow up parts of her trash while Fawful juggled bombs around in a circle before throwing them together to create a big explosion that destroyed their pile but sent them slamming against a wall. Mimi groaned as Fawful just smiled innocently.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: What? Bombs and explosions are a dead giveaway for the chortles of Fawful!  
Mimi: (Sighs) Just don't overload your chortles gauge.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Candy & Grenda obtained the ESP ability and had a purple aura surrounding them. Candy studied this new ability with great curiosity while Grenda was messing around with it. Grenda created a ball of energy which caused their pile of trash to blast apart and reform into the shape of the Eiffel Tower, then the shape of a pyramid and finally, the shape of a podium where the transporter was resting on.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Doing that silly stuff actually allowed us to progress. I will never understand how this show works.  
Grenda: Just live with it and have fun! That's a motto anyone can go by!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Todd & Maurecia gained the Beetle ability which gave them sharp horns attached to Todd's forehead and Maurecia's helmet.

Maurecia: Cool! Digging the new horns! We can use it to ram the trash away!  
Todd: That's….actually a great idea!  
Maurecia: Yes! Score one for Maurecia!

The two began to ram through the trash, resulting in the trash being torn to shreds as they found the transporter. They went to high five each other but their horns crashed into each other causing them to fall onto the ground.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: (With a blue ice pack on his head) Let's NEVER do that again!  
Maurecia: (With a purple ice pack on her helmet) Agreed!  
Todd: Wait, you're wearing a helmet so how did you get dizzy?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo and Kamek were standing with Phineas and Isabella beside the last two piles of trash. Both teams gained the bell ability and had two bells in their hands that glowed as they moved them.

Kamek: Nice design of these bells! They have a strong sense of power as you move them!  
Isabella: let's strike at the right note!

BAM! WHAM!  
BING! BONG!

The four began to make their own music as their soundwaves destroyed their piles of trash revealing the last two transport devices They went to high five each other but the bells collided with each other causing a loud sound wave that sent them crashing onto the ground.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: Okay, no more repeating what the last team did. High fives are cool but we need to watch where we are and what we have with us.  
Isabella: Safety first!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

ZAP! PTZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Everyone used their transportation devices and teleported to the fourth room located on the upper level of this castle. The room ended up being divided into two sections. One with a hallway filled with an icy floor and a cold atmosphere while the other section was a series of doors acting as a path across a bottomless pit. There was a Tycho Talk Box located just before the room splits into the two sections.

Buford: (Pressing the button on the box) Two paths huh? Sounds like an…..  
Tycho: (From the box) Yes, it's an Either Or! Door to Door or Icy Floor!?  
Baljeet: Door to Door or Icy Floor?  
Tycho: Yes, don't make me repeat myself!  
Baljeet: Isn't this a recording?  
Tycho: Shut up! If you choose Icy Floor, then you just have to cross this large hallway with ice all over the place. Or you can choose Door to Door where you'll have to navigate a series of doors to find the right one which will lead you to the next challenge. But you can only open the doors with a copy ability and the same goes for the other challenge. That is all!

Buford and Baljeet were left to see the two paths as they decided which path to take.

Baljeet: So, want me to take a guess as to which one you want to take?  
Buford: No way! Icy Floor all the way man! Doors aren't cold and tough enough for Buford!  
Baljeet: (Sighs) Knew it! Let's go get our random ability then.

[===============]

 **Door to Door Teams:  
** Boo & Kamek  
Candy & Grenda  
Phineas & Isabela

 **Icy Floor Teams:  
** Buford & Baljeet  
Todd & Maurecia  
Fawful & Mimi

[===================]

Boo, Kamek, Candy, Grenda, Phineas and Isabella were looking at a series of doors on one side of the bottomless pit. One large door that was already opened up was located above the other side.

Phineas: So we need to open these doors with our abilities instead of our hands.  
Boo: Seems highly illogical but we'll give it a shot! Suit up people!

Phineas, Boo and Grenda got copy abilities for their teams. Phineas gained the yo-yo ability, Boo gained the ESP ability and Grenda gained the sword ability.

Phineas: So we just use these to open the doors and then go through them to reach the other side? I don't know how a yo-yo is going to open a door (Flicks the yo-yo) but…..

CRASH!

Phineas' yo-yo, that was flicked in a straight line, crashed through the door breaking it into pieces and revealing a portal.

Phineas: Wow, I have a greater love of yo-yos now!  
Isabella: Then it's through the portal!

WHOOSH!

Isabella grabbed Phineas and the two jumped through the portal making it disappear. They reappeared through the large door on the other side.

Isabella: Well that was easy! Your turn girls….and Kamek!  
Boo: Sure thing! Let's break these doors open!  
Kamek: Wait, that one might have been the only one leading to the other side. We don't know where the other doors will take us!  
Boo: Don't worry, I have a plan! Watch and learn!

Boo used her ESP ability to break the door apart and remove the portal. She grabbed Kamek and the two grabbed onto the outline of the door as Boo moved it across the pit with the ESP ability. Once it was on the other side, the two dropped through the outline and were now on the other side.

Boo: See, the task was to use an ability and go through the 'door!' I love working things out!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Kamek]  
Kamek: Wow, that was a really clever plan from Boo. I'm impressed!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Candy: That's great, but how are we going to get across? Our sword would just cut through the doors.  
Grenda: Exactly, that's how we're going to stay in the game?  
Candy: I don't follow…..  
Grenda: Watch and observe the crazy side of progression!

SLASH! SLICE! STACK!

Grenda cut through the doors tearing the wooden frame into pieces and used them to form a bridge with outlines of the doors standing up vertically on top of the bridge without the portals being shown as they were disabled upon slashing. This enabled the two girls to cross the pit 'through the doors' and onto the other side.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Grenda: Yes! I am on fire today! Uh…I'm not literally on fire right?  
Candy: Nope you are still standing and happy as ever!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Buford, Baljeet, Todd, Maurecia, Fawful and Mimi were staring at the icy floor that stretched along the long hallway.

Mimi: Hmm, seems too easy to cross with the aid of abilities. There don't appear to be any traps.  
Baljeet: It's probably a test of balance and control. (Picks up a circular stone) Observe!

PWOOOOSH!

Baljeet threw the stone onto the icy floor and it zoomed across the floor before hitting a wall and breaking into small pieces.

Mimi: Not a bad sense of observation there egghead.  
Buford: only Buford gets to call him names!  
Todd: Why don't we get our abilities and see what we can do here.

The teams got their abilities from a nearby wooden box. Todd and Maurecia got the Jet ability, Fawful and Mimi got the Ice ability and Buford and Baljeet got the Stone ability. Todd and Maurecia were placing newly acquired rocket jets to their backs to gain their newly founded speed.

Maurecia: All right! Time to reach new levels of Wheels Extreme speed!  
Todd: Just don't lose control or we'll lose our abilities.  
Maurecia: (Pats Todd's back with great force) Don't freak out Todd!

PWOOOOOOOOSH!

Todd: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Maurecia's pat on the back accidently activated Todd's Jet ability as he blasted across the icy floor but he couldn't control his direction as he zoomed around the hallway.

Maurecia: Nice freestyling there Todd! Right behind you! Wheels Extreme!

Maurecia zoomed after Todd doing tricks and spins above the icy floor. Fawful and Mimi were right behind them skating on the icy floor without slipping wildly due to their ice ability. They skated around the zooming Todd and Maurecia while doing different acrobatic moves on the ice like they were professional ice skaters. Buford and Baljeet slid past the two green skaters as they crossed the ice floor with Baljeet riding on top of a giant stone statue of Buford gained from their stone ability.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: What? We had all of that room on the ice! I also needed something to calm my nerves and ice dancing is a fun thing to do! Problem solved!  
Fawful: The cold floor of slipperiness is a most intriguing thing indeed!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

CRASH!

The door to the fifth room broke apart as all six teams dashed into the room and stopped to look at the scene. The room was one giant bar with different stations where mixing machines were placed next with wooden crates. Everyone saw that the Tycho Talk Box was lying sideways on the floor due to it being knocked away when the door was broken. Todd ran to place it back up vertically and pressed the button.

Tycho: (From the box) Finally! Watch what you break! (Clears his throat) This All In challenge is going to be a blast as you make your very own….ABILITY COCKTAILS!  
Everyone Else: Ability cocktails!?  
Tycho: That's right, ability cocktails! You will need to get two abilities and then mix them with our mixing stations and add whatever liquid beverages you want to make a drink that both of you need to drink. Once you've finished your drinks, race through that door over there to reach your penultimate challenge for this leg! That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Buford: Sweet! I've always wanted to try a cocktail! It's annoying when you're too young for something you want!  
Baljeet: We have restrictions for a reason Buford. Safe, sweet reasons!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams were stationed at the mixing stations with wooden crates of copy abilities to make their cocktails.

[Buford & Baljeet]

Baljeet was wearing a white chef's hat and an apron while Buford was juggling copy abilities.

Baljeet: So, what type of cocktail do you want to drink?  
Buford: Something with a little oomph in it! I like the taste of insanity in the morning!  
Baljeet: Well, we'll make something special since time is of the essence for us…..we probably won't survive.  
Buford: What did you say?  
Baljeet: Nothing! Here, allow me to supply the abilities and we'll make a spicy cocktail!

Baljeet and Buford added the Tornado ability with the Circus ability with their fruit drinks into the mixer and Buford mixed them together using his power to whisk the mixture with a spoon. After a while, their mixture was poured into two glasses. Baljeet added a blue drop of liquid into his drink as the two clinked their glasses together.

Both: CHEERS!

The two frenemies drank their cocktail beverages in a swift and calm way. Things were silent until Buford stated to shiver and vibrate everywhere before flying around the arena while flipping around like an acrobat. Baljeet watched the scene unfold while he sat quietly, drinking the rest of his cocktail.

[CONFESSIONAL: Buford & Baljeet]  
Baljeet: Tornado plus circus ability equals an hour of a crazy sugar rush. Good thing I added that blue drop of pureness to stop the sugar rush from affecting me.  
Buford: So I get the crazy thing while you remain boring?  
Baljeet: Yes.  
Buford: …..SWEET!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[Todd & Maurecia]

Todd stood by the mixing station as Maurecia juggled some copy abilities around like a juggler at a travelling circus.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: And here, we observe the contrasting duo at their finest. One calm and situated on the task with great concentration. Supplying the plan while the other is vibrant but helpful in a stunning way. Together, the two shall complete their task with great ease and a calm soul.  
Maurecia: You've been watching too many nature documentaries again, haven't you?  
Todd: …..And now, we go to commercials!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Todd added some grape juice into the mixing bowl and added the ice ability for a cold favour.

Todd: Nothing like a cool taste to our drinks.  
Maurecia: (Adds the wheel ability to their mixture) Yeah, but I want a little more power in my drink. Here, let me mix it for you!

Maurecia mixed the abilities and the grape juice together using her roller skate wheels as she rolled them at a great speed until the mixture was perfect. Todd poured the cocktail into two glasses and the two tapped them together before drinking the mixtures.

Todd: Hmm, not as bad as I though it was. It's even got a hint of…..

FREEZE!

Todd was frozen in an icy barrier structured like his body while Maurecia was shaking all over the place before she zoomed around the place.

Maurecia: Seems like the abilities were separated into our glasses! WHEELS EXTREME!  
Todd: …..

[===================]

[Candy & Grenda]

Candy: (Looking over the list of abilities) Hmm, what abilities do you want to include in the drink? We only need two so we can choose one ability each.  
Grenda: Hmm…..the sword ability! No, the beetle ability! No…..the, uh…..I don't know!  
Candy: Hmm, how about…..the fire ability! It has a blazing passion to match your creative mind!  
Grenda: I like it! But what if it makes the drink too hot?  
Candy: (Adding the fire ability and the water ability into the mixing bowl) Then I will add the water ability to give it a perfect taste!

And in a couple of minutes, the two had made their tasty drinks and consumed them with ease. They let out a sigh as Candy's mouth let out a cool scent of water whereas Grenda had a hot scent of fire.

[Phineas & Isabella]

Isabella: Alright, we've added our favourite drinks! What abilities should we add?  
Phineas: Something to match the world we live in! Something crazy yet so awesome it will create a memory that will never fade!  
Isabella: Hmm….I've got it!

Isabella grabbed the ESP ability and the bomb ability and added them to their flavoured drinks. After mixing everything together, the two got their glasses filled with their mixture and drank them.

Both of them: WOAH!

The cameras zoomed into their minds as explosions went off like crazy with a sense of joy and wonder!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: I feel like…there was a party that never stopped in my mind!  
Isabella: It was so cool, but remind me to get us some water so we don't get headaches from this.  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: This show would like to remind people that the idea of drinking is not something to take up every day and the consumption of said drinks CAN have dangerous effects on you.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

[Boo & Kamek, Fawful & Mimi]

Mimi: Great! Everyone else has made their drinks, we're going to fall behind!  
Boo: Then let's work together and get this challenge done quickly.  
Mimi: Wait a second! I'm a girl who likes exotic and dangerous drinks! Do you even know how to make something that isn't weak!  
Boo: Nope, but the abilities will give a deadly taste to our drinks.  
Fawful: Aha! Fawful gets the idea from Boo!  
Kamek: So you want to add…..  
Boo: (Holding up her ability) The poison ability!  
Mimi: And the…..  
Fawful: Ability of cutting!  
Boo: The poison and cutter ability will make the drinks taste like a life threatening situation! Like death is only a slice away from you!  
Mimi: Wow…..I'm starting to like the way you think! Quickly, let's make our drinks!

The two teams worked together, willingly for once, to make their drinks and once they were made, they drank them while experiencing a strong taste but not in the way that would put their lives at risk.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Wow, a calm session with Mimi. Who would have thought that something like that would even exist?  
Kamek: Maybe the levels of stress from Mimi are starting to die down.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================]

Everyone made their way to the next room to complete the penultimate challenge for this leg of the race. Everyone saw a large portal set up in this room which resembled a storage room full of objects. There were six sets of long rope and climbing equipment next to a polished Tycho Talk Box which Boo managed to get to first and she pressed the button on it.

Tycho: (From the box) Okay, challenge six is something familiar for first season watchers! In this Going Solo challenge, one team member has to go through this portal and search for a map which will show you the whereabouts of the chill zone. But the other team member has to make sure you don't get stuck in the other world! The team member going through the portal needs to be strapped in that climbing equipment and as they go through the portal, their partner has to hold onto the rope to stop them from falling. It's a test of trust and teamwork. That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: I wonder what's on the other side of that portal?  
Grenda: I hope it's someplace shiny!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

Portal Travellers:  
Baljeet, Todd, Isabella  
Boo, Mimi, Candy

Climbers:  
Buford, Maurecia, Phineas  
Kamek, Fawful, Grenda

[===========================]

PWOOOSH!

The six portal climbers, once strapped into their harnesses and other climbing equipment, jumped through the portal and witnessed a messy yet grand sight of a cavern full of broken crystals and other gems scattered everywhere.

Candy: Interesting. A cavern consisting entirely out of crystals! But it looks like it was destroyed by something big!

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward (With other guests)]  
Edd: No matter how many times this place is mentioned, it always gives me chills down my spine!  
Squidward: Crystal Caverns is a weird and unsafe place.  
Waluigi: (Appearing in the confessional) Tell me about it! I almost died from a bomb-omb explosions and a pile of large crystals!  
Wario: (Appearing behind Waluigi) Is this some sort of get together?  
Squidward: This confessional is done.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo, Todd and Isabella climbed down to an incredibly large crystal shard and saw four glimpses of things shining under the crystal.

Boo: Looks like there are four maps under this large chunk of crystal. We'll need to move it out of the way.  
Todd: Uh, can we actually move this thing?  
Boo: It can be done. I'll use my ghostly powers to lift it up a bit and then we can move it away by pushing it with our own hands.  
Isabella: Let's do it!

The three friends got ready to push the giant crystal shard. Bo used her ghostly magical powers to lift the crystal up a bit and all three friends pushed it aside revealing four maps on the floor.

Boo: Yes! We got the maps so now we can…

WHACK!

Boo, Isabella and Todd were attacked and sent flying until they hit the giant crystal shard. Mimi was revealed to be the one who attack the three friends as she snatched one of the maps up. She used the jet ability to zoom back up to the portal and smirked back at the other three who glared at her.

Boo: I take back my previous confessional about Mimi. Grab some jet abilities and those maps and after that witch!

The three friends grabbed their maps and used the jet abilities to fly back through the portal. Baljeet and Candy followed after them with tornado abilities and their maps.

[====================]

Everyone was seen running as they reached the top part of the castle. There was a small area and there was a balcony where the chill zone was located. One last box of wooden crates was placed on the small area with a large gap between the small area and the balcony.

Todd: At last, we reach the final stage. The battle for the balcony! One last set of copy abilities shall get us there!  
Mimi: Stop talking like a narrator!  
Boo: Let's just use the jet ability to get over there.  
Kamek: (Takes out the jet ability from the crate) Huh? There's only one ability in this crate?  
Mimi: (Snatching the ability from Kamek) Thanks then! We're taking this to gain victory!  
Isabella: (Snatching the ability from Mimi) He got it first so don't steal it!  
Todd: This isn't going to end well is it?

WHACK! SMACK! BAM! KAPOW!

Everyone was thrusted into a battle for the last ability that would send them to the chill zone first. The jet ability was sent flying from one person to another before it crashed onto the ground and a large rumbling sound occurred making everyone stop and act surprised before a giant blast of smoke appeared sending everyone onto the balcony and they were all sprawled out onto the chill zoned landing on it at the same time as Don walked onto the scene.

Don: Well, this is an unexpected outcome! EVERYONE got here at the same time! I don't know which team is eliminated.  
Todd: So does this end in a non-elimination round?  
Don: No, one team needs to go!  
Boo: Then I say we put it to a vote!  
Mimi: No way! You'll all vote for Fawful and I!  
Boo: That's the idea!  
Mimi: But….  
Don: All in favour of Mimi and Fawful leaving this race?

Mimi and Fawful watched as everyone else raised their hands in the air and agreed on that favour.

Mimi: But I didn't do anything wrong!  
Boo: Too bad! It's time for you to go and never return!  
Don: And we even got some party poppers to celebrate! Fire the poppers!

BAM!

The poppers went off showering the room with confetti but one of them exploded as a giant light appeared in the room and appeared to be getting bigger.

Isabella: Uh, what's that light?  
Don: Oh, that's a crash ability being set off….CRASH ABILITY BEING SET OFF!  
Kamek: Uh, how dangerous is that?  
Don: This whole castle is going to blow up! EVERYONE GET OUT!

Everyone ran out of the castle in a hurry to avoid the explosion and got out just in time.

[===============]

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone stood on the grounds of Popstar as they saw the castle fall apart while being set on fire.

Don: Those crash abilities….weren't supposed to go off! (Turns to Fawful and Mimi) Okay, WHICH ONE OF YOU HID A CRASH ABILITY IN A PARTY POPPER!?  
Mimi: Why do you think we did this? Just because I'm twisted doesn't mean I'm responsible for every bad thing that happens on this show!  
Don: Please! This has you all written over it!

Everything was silent after that statement until….

Fawful: Hehehehehehehe!  
Don: What's so funny?  
Fawful: It's funny how the calamity of events leads to misdirection! Oh how it brings chortles like a rainstorm of pain!  
Don: I'm only getting the vibes of a confession rom you! YOU'RE the one who put that crash ability into the popper!  
Fawful: Am I?  
Don: Well of course you are! You went off to go to the loo but that was a lie! You put the crash ability into one of the party poppers backstage.  
Fawful: You make a good point, but was I the only one who left the room?  
Don: Yeah! We were all waiting outside the castle while you and Baljeet went…to…the….loo…..like…you…..said.

Everyone turned around to see Buford and Baljeet. Buford looked at Baljeet with wide eyes as Baljeet remained silent with his head turned away from the others.

Don: Baljeet…..did you….put that crash ability in the popper?  
Baljeet: …..  
Isabella: Baljeet! Say you didn't do it!  
Baljeet: ….  
Buford: Baljeet, you committed such a strong sense of vandalism!?  
Baljeet: …. (Sighs) I will not deny it. It is as you say.  
Everyone Else: (Minus Fawful) WHAT!?

[FLASHBACK (Updated for plot convenience!)]

Fawful: So you have the final plan sorted out?  
Baljeet: Indeed. The 'secret weapon ' is ready to be deployed. You will stay in the race!  
Fawful: Brilliant! I can't say how happy I am for this!  
Baljeet: I know what it's like. You don't want to lose this for your special one and I've had that feeling before. Just stick to the plan and you two will still be in this race.  
Fawful: Marvellous! Hear this Don, WE SHALL SURVIVE!

[END UPDATED FLASHBACK]

Don: But….WHY!?  
Fawful: Allow me to explain the reason for your shock and sadness! You see, Fawful had the feeling that something might happen to Mimi no matter what occurred so he came up with a failsafe. With the assistance of Baljeet, a crash ability was placed into a party popper planned for later and then when the castle came down, the guilty will take the punishment, so what will you do Don? Will you punish the innocent Fawful who acts as a troublemaker, or will you punish the guilty Baljeet who is the innocent and calm nerd?  
Don: Ugh, this is so irritating! I want to get rid of Fawful and Mimi, but according to the rules of this show…..I have to punish Baljeet's vandalism!  
Isabella: Baljeet still hasn't told us why he agreed to do this!  
Baljeet: You want to know the truth?  
Isabella: YES!  
Baljeet: (Sighs) Fine, here it is! Over the past few days, Don was so furious with Mimi's actions! He said if she went too far, he'll disqualify her! Fawful didn't want to lose her from the race because Don would probably let Fawful compete on his own. Would you like it if you lost your chance to be with someone you care about in this race!?

Everyone looked down on the ground feeling guilty upon hearing Baljeet's confession.

Candy: Well, no we wouldn't.  
Don: But what does that have to do with you?  
Buford: I get it! Baljeet feels this way because his new friend Coco sacrificed her chances of winning to allow Baljeet to stay in the race.  
Don: (Feels even guiltier) Oh…  
Baljeet: So I helped Fawful keep Mimi in this race. That is all! But even if you want to disqualify me, then do it! I'm okay with this? Buford, you should continue this race on your own.  
Buford: ….No. It's been fun but frenemies stick together even after the conclusion. This race has been too annoying for me anyway. I haven't had the chance to bully you!  
Don: Well everything seems to have been sorted out. Buford and Baljeet, I'm sorry to have to disqualify you but the rules say you two are eliminated by disqualification.  
Baljeet: It's alright! Good luck to all of you in the rest of the race!  
Isabella: You're a true friend Baljeet! You too Buford!  
Mimi: Yeah…..I thank you for your support!  
Baljeet: Don't mention it! Hey Buford!  
Buford: Yeah?  
Baljeet: Let's head to that Bravo Blitz Bar place. I hear it's got some great new attractions for young kids to enjoy!  
Don: Such pure hearted kids.  
Buford: Sure thing! We just need a way to pay for it.  
Baljeet: Already covered (Smirks and pulls out a card) Don's credit card!  
Don: (Frantically checking his pockets) What!? How did you get that!?  
Buford: That's my frenemy! Learnt from the best! I'll drive us there! (Smirks and pulls out a set of keys) Don's motorcycle keys!  
Don: WHAT!?  
Baljeet: To the Bravo Blitz Bar!

The two ran off to ride Don's motorcycle as Don chased after them.

Don: GET BACK HERE WITH MY KEYS AND MY CREDIT CARD!

[===========================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Buford & Baljeet]

Scenes involving Buford and Baljeet rolled by.

Baljeet: I know being disqualified sounds bad but we're the first team to achieve that! It's a moment in Cartoon Crafts history!  
Buford: Infamous moments are risky, but we had a blast! I got to experience pain like Baljeet does…..  
Baljeet: And I got to be strong and make new friends!  
Buford: You want to find Coco after this?  
Baljeet: We'll invite her to the Bravo Blitz Bar!  
Buford: And have a WICKED PARTY!  
Both: YEAH! FRENIMIES FOREVER!

The two were seen driving Don's motorcycle down the hills of Popstar. Don was chasing after them in a car.

Don: Get back here with MY STUFF!

[============================]

Everyone laughed as they witnessed the scene. Edd and Reporter walked onto the scene after seeing the elimination occur.

Edd: Well it looks like Don's occupied for a while. Want to do the ending?  
Reporter: Heck yeah! (Turns to the cameras) We're down to the final five! Stay tuned for action that's out of this world! It'll be shown in the next episode of…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!  
Everyone: CARTOON CRAFT STYLE!

[========]

END OF EPISODE


	34. Ep 23: Galaxy Hoppers

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our six remaining teams got into the world of Popstar and used copy abilities in our crystal castle. The teams got through a barrage of different challenges and things were going to end peacefully….until the castle got blown up by a crash ability hidden by Baljeet! He co-operated with Fawful to keep Mimi in the game which ended up in his and Buford's elimination! We're down to the final five and we're only going up from here! Way up into space in today's episode of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=============]

The final five teams were wandering around the Cartoon Crafts substations looking for Don but couldn't find him.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: The final five! Getting to this stage of the competition is a huge accomplishment! But the competition is tough!  
Isabella: Most of them are friends though, so we can sort of trust them.  
Phineas: A brain and brawn duo of girls, two psychotic green freaks, a ghost with a wizard and a boy with his powerhouse girlfriend. We got some tough competition!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: Final five! Every second counts so no distractions!  
Maurecia: We'll skate all the way to the prize! Together, we'll overcome anything!  
Todd: (Sweating and blushing) Yeah, together! Hehe!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Since there are only five teams left, the pressure has been raised to an extreme level. We need to watch out for anyone who tries to pull something. Not just the antics from Fawful and Mimi.  
Kamek: So close but still so dangerous!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Only four teams left to crush before we get the prize! We will use anything to make sure they don't reach that million!  
Fawful: With Fawful's insanity and Mistress Mimi's cunningness, victory shall be ours!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Despite being off for a short break due to past injuries, we have come far in this game and we can only go further from here! We will use our strengths to triumph over the other teams.  
Grenda: And we'll crush Mimi and her green friend!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Maurecia: Hey guys! Look at this!

Everyone caught up with Maurecia and they all saw a giant launch star next to the mega Tele-vortex. There was a note pinned up to the sign and Todd walked up to read it out loud.

Todd: 'I know it seems cliché to have another form of transportation but this launch star will take you to our newest location so hop in, spin around to activate it, and we'll see you at our new location! Signed, Don!'  
Isabella: Well we know what to do then! Into the launch star!

PWOOOOOSSSSH!

Everyone got into the launch star and launched themselves through the mega Tele-vortex.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: (In a dizzy state) Ugh, spinning around like that made me even dizzier than receiving one of your love punches Maurecia.  
Maurecia: But you take the pain and it proves our love!  
Todd: …No comment.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

POOF! SMACK!

Everyone was shot through the Mega Tele-vortex and landed on a hard ground. They groaned as they got up and had wide eyes as they saw that they were in….SPACE! They were on a space station that stood out amongst hundreds of galaxies. A familiar figure floated over to the teams in her blue dress and glowing appearance. The protector of the cosmos has arrived onto the scene.

Rosalina: Welcome to the Comet Observatory! Please enjoy your time here!

[=================]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Welcome to Rosalina's Comet Observatory, where Lumas roam free and new stars and galaxies are born every day! We'll be seeing a lot of galaxies in this episode!

[END DESCRIPTION]

[==================]

The final five teams were walking around the Comet Observatory with Rosalina as the tour guide talking about the parts of the observatory while Lumas floated by doing their own things.

Rosalina: And with enough power, we can travel to the centre of the universe.  
Isabella: It seems like so much work for one person. You even managed to keep all of these Lumas in line.  
Rosalina: Well, being one human alone in space sounds lonely but now I have a special someone to pay lots of visits to this place.

The gang walked into the library where they saw Waluigi who was resting in a chair and he just finished reading a story book to a bunch of Lumas.

Waluigi: (Notices the gang) oh, they're hear already! Wow, I have got to understand launch star speeds better!  
Mimi: Uh, why is that purple plumber here?  
Don: To help with the race! So let's get to it in one swift transition!

[==============]

[ONE SWIFT TRANSITION LATER]

The five teams were at the edge of the observatory where five launch stars were placed. Don, Rosalina and Waluigi stood nearby.

Don: Okay, here's the basic rundown of the race! Today, you'll be racing through ten different galaxies and each one has a different challenge that both team members need to do to complete it! Once you reach the tenth galaxy, you just need to find the chill zone and the last team to arrive…MIGHT be headed home!  
Candy: Uh, can we get a little information about these galaxies?  
Don: We were just about to talk about the galaxies! Waluigi, if you please.  
Waluigi: Time for some vacation announcements!

[===================]

[THE CARTOON CRAFTS GALAXY VACATION TOUR: Presented by Waluigi & Rosalina]

Waluigi: Welcome to your adventure filled with intense action and light hearted humour as you travel around this tour. First you'll see the Good Egg Galaxy, a good place to begin any adventure and has a strong sense of nature with its 'unique' creatures.  
Rosalina: Next you'll go to the Buoy Base Galaxy where you'll need to be alert on land and underwater as every inch of the place is armed.  
Waluigi: Third stop is Freezeflame Galaxy where you'll know what it's like to be both hot and cold since the temperature is split into two sections!  
Rosalina: Fourth stop is Gold Leaf Galaxy! One of the calmer galaxies but the wildlife will give you a good vacation experience.  
Waluigi: Reach hallway and you'll see Ghostly Galaxy! Dive right into the mysteries that this galaxy has to offer but just make sure you don't reach 'rock bottom' with the inhabitants!  
Rosalina: World six is the Sweet Sweet Galaxy. A complete contrast of the Ghostly Galaxy and it will give you toothache from just looking at the atmosphere!  
Waluigi: Test your luck in the unlucky world that is Bowser Jr's Robot Reactor where you'll climb a mighty mechanical foe which I swear reminds me of some sort of reference!  
Rosalina: Moving on quickly! The eighth galaxy is Battlerock Galaxy where you'll have to be on your toes in this giant battlefield.  
Waluigi: The ninth and penultimate trial will be in the Bubble Blast Galaxy where you'll drift along space but there will be action as fast as bullets…bills. Damn it, that joke doesn't work too well!  
Rosalina: Don't worry about it. The teams need to worry about reaching the tenth and last galaxy. Dusty Dune Galaxy is where the chill zone is located inside a secret temple. Just be aware of the whirlwinds and other dangers of the desert. But overall, enjoy your universal tour!  
Waluigi: And that concludes the description of your tour…..that will be £19.95 from each team.

[END TOUR DESCRIPTION]

[=========================]

Don: No one is paying for anything on this show. Teams, get ready to hop across galaxies in three!

The five teams got into their starting positions and got ready to dash off to the launch stars to start their journey.

Don: Two…..

Waluigi and Rosalina watched the scene with anticipation.

Don: One…..

…

…

Don: GO!1

And with that, the teams dashed through the launch stars and were shot through space.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Todd: This is going to be one interesting leg.  
Maurecia: Yes, yes it is!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: (Shivers) Uh…..  
Isabella: Something wrong?  
Phineas: I'm fine. I only feel this way when I feel that someone is saying something like one of my catchphrases.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

The five teams landed on Good Egg Galaxy on the part with the little house and the tower on the over side.

Candy: Such an interesting type of gravity. It appears we can jump long distances without falling off of this planet.  
Grenda: Really? I want to try it! (Jumps around the planet soaring through long distances) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Todd: Okay, let's focus here. We need to find what the challenge is in this galaxy.  
Phineas: Hey, look! Here's a Tycho Talk Box.

Everyone crowded around the Tycho Talk Box as Phineas pressed the button on it.

Tycho: Okay, these Tycho Talk boxes will give you the basic information of each galaxy challenge. Your first challenge is to reach the area where the well- known Dino Piranha is! It will be guarding several shiny eggs. You need to collect two eggs and bring them to the giant launch star shaped planet where Rosalina will be waiting. Deliver two eggs to her and she'll give you a launch star to the next galaxy. That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Okay, so galaxies from our universe. We should have the advantage but I'm trying to picture what the Dino Piranha looks like. The closest thing to piranhas in our world is cheep cheeps and they aren't exactly scary.  
Kamek: Innocent fish swimming in the waters of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams were seen progressing up a brick tower before using a nearby launch star to take them to the planet where the eggs were being guarded. All five teams landed on a giant egg before hopping onto the ground. The bigger egg started to crack and it broke into pieces revealing the angry Dino Piranha with a basket of eggs attached to its back. It roared before chasing after the teams who were running to avoid being eaten.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: And of course the eggs are attached to that beast. It's going to be a tough first challenge.  
Isabella: We can beat it no problem! We just need to combine our minds to create a perfect plan!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Isabella: Ready to use operation 'Light Moves!?'  
Phineas: (With a large flashlight) Right on it!

Phineas stood in front of the Dino Piranha and shone his big flashlight stunning the Dino Piranha with the light as Isabella flipped and spun in the air before landing in the giant basket and scooping up two eggs. She jumped down next to Phineas and the two ran to find the launch star shaped planet leaving the other four teams with an even angrier Dino Piranha.

Mimi: Great, leave us with that thing when he's even angrier!  
Maurecia: You just need to use your strength!  
Mimi: You mean a little girl power is needed? (Cracks her knuckles) I'm in!  
Boo: I need to get rid of at least twenty episodes of stress in me!  
Kamek: Uh, how exactly are you going to take down THAT thing?  
Maurecia: Easy, like this!

Maurecia spun around the Dino Piranha in circles making it dizzy before Mimi and Boo hoped onto its head and threw it upside down before all three girls attacked it with their fists and in a few minutes, the other four teams got their eggs and walked away from a beaten up Dino Piranha with Todd and Kamek remaining silent with wide eyes.

[COMBO CLASH CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Kamek]

Note: Combo Clash Confessionals are confessionals where it's only one person at a time and the screen fades and changes to the next confessional and back and forth.

Todd: Okay, now we know one of the most important rules on this show. Never…..  
Kamek: Annoy…..  
Todd: Any….  
Kamek: Of….  
Todd: The…..  
Kamek: Girls….  
Todd: On…  
Kamek: This…..  
Both: SHOW!  
[END COMBO CLASH CONFESSIONAL]

And while that was going on, Phineas and Isabella reached the launch star shaped planet where Rosalina was waiting.

Isabella: Here are your first two eggs!  
Rosalina: Thank you! (Levitates the eggs with her wand) I will call a Luma to transform into a launch star for you two to use.  
Phineas: Wait, those launch stars were once Lumas?  
Rosalina: It's a part of the cycle of life. Any more questions?  
Isabella: Yes, what do you need those eggs for?  
Rosalina: Making a large omelette. Waluigi knows a great recipe and it'll be a great meal for the two of us and the Lumas.  
Isabella: But they don't have mouths and….never mind. Can we have our launch star now please?  
Rosalina: Sure thing, follow me.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: How do Lumas eat?  
Phineas: I don't know but I'm craving omelettes now.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

The five teams were now flying through space until they landed on a small island at the bottom of the large base on Buoy Base Galaxy. There was a Tycho Talk Box on the small island and Isabella was the one to push it.

Tycho: Okay, challenge number two! Dive underwater and avoid the homing missiles while collecting gold keys. Collect a gold key to unlock a cage on the top of the tower to use another launch star to reach the next galaxy. That is all!

Kamek: Okay, give me a minute!

POOF!

Kamek: (Now in a diving suit) Ready to go underwater!  
Mimi: Okay why are you now dressed like a freak?  
Kamek: I'm NOT getting my cloak wet alright!?  
Mimi: Okay, sorry for angering you!

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Is your cloak THAT important to you?  
Kamek: As important as that million dollar prize!  
Boo: Wow, clingy much?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

SPLASH!

The five teams dived underwater and saw keys floating around but missiles were being fired from lots of locations and heading towards our teams who dived out of the way. They saw Waluigi and Rosalina riding on a powered up mechanical dolphin.

Waluigi: Hey guys! Having trouble?  
Mimi: Don't act cocky?  
Waluigi: Hey, we've already had a season of pain so don't underestimate us! Just use your own mind and abilities to overcome the obstacles.  
Mimi: I'm trying to get back to a pure hearted manner.  
Waluigi: Well maybe you need to bend the straight path sometimes? Otherwise you and your green freak boyfriend are out of this race.  
Mimi: We are not….GREEN FREAKS!

Mimi sprouted out her spider legs but she maintained her human body as she reflected all of the homing missiles away using her anger as power.

Rosalina: Don't you think you pushed her too far?  
Waluigi: Every season needs an antagonist!  
Mimi: Antagonise this!

Mimi threw a homing missile at Rosalina but Waluigi grabbed her and dived out of the way as the missile exploded upon coming into contact with the mechanical dolphin.

Waluigi: okay, anger time is over! You stopped the missiles but look! All of the other teams have grabbed their keys and they are climbing the tower.

Mimi turned around and gasped as she saw that the other teams had left the water.

Waluigi: So go up there and use your own sneaky ways to win this thing!  
Mimi: You're a tricky fellow, but you know how to make this show awesome! You got yourself a great boyfriend Rosalina!

And with that, Mimi swam to Fawful with a key in his hand and the two swam up to catch up with the others.

Rosalina: (Smiling) Will you ever cease to amaze me?  
Waluigi: Nope! And that's the way to go!

The other teams were climbing up the base avoiding Thwomps and cannons.

Boo: I love it when Mimi's anger backfires on her! She needs to…..

RUMBLE!

Everyone looked down upon hearing the large rumbling sound and had wide eyes as they were covered in water as Mimi and Fawful blasted up the skies in a rocket powered by water and reached the cages before unlocking one of the cages and shot out of the launch stars to the third galaxy.

Boo: I hate it when I speak before I think!

[========================]

Freezeflame Galaxy! A place where hot and cold collide! Our teams were just nearing the top of the first part of the galaxy where the temperature was freezing. A Tycho Talk Box was placed near the top of the challenge area and Mimi was the one to press it.

Tycho: Challenge number three! At the top of the icy area lies the heartless Baron Brrr! He will be guarding five statues that you need to take and deliver to the end of the fiery temple area. Once you deliver them to Waluigi, who will be there, you can use the next set of launch tars to reach the fourth galaxy. That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Baron Brrr? These puns are starting to physically affect me!  
Grenda: Maybe it's just the freezing cold weather?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The five teams climbed up to the top of the first area where Baron Brrr was located floating in the sky. Five statues were placed on the ground in the shape of Don. Baron Brrr noticed the teams and began firing ice at them to freeze them.

Todd: There's got to be some way to stop this guy?  
Maurecia: We just use strong force! HIYA!  
Todd: Maurecia, wait!

But Todd's warning was ignored as Maurecia tried to kick Baron Brrr but it resulted in her roller skates getting frozen in a block of ice stopping her from walking.

Todd: This is why I told you to wait. Don't worry though, Todd has a plan!

Todd brought out a bunch of chilli peppers (Don't ask how he got them) and ate them all up. This resulted in Todd getting a hot sensation all over him as he spewed out a massive wave of fire that covered Baron Brrr and melted all of the ice off leaving him a small rock who jumped away to avoid being destroyed.

Maurecia: Nicely done Todd! Could you help me out of this ice block?  
Todd: Not yet, this gives me an idea!

And after a few minutes, Todd was seen holding onto Maurecia's shoulders as the two zoomed down the galaxy using Maurecia's frozen legs as a snowboard to reach the fiery temple ahead of the other teams as everyone go their statues and delivered them to Waluigi at the end of the fire temple.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: I loved the use of the ice block Todd! You know how to get out of a sticky situation!  
Todd: Thanks! I love it when an idea works out just fine!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=================================]

The teams were now seen in Gold Leaf Galaxy as they looked at an area filled with Cataquacks on the floor and music notes floating high in the sky. A Tycho Talk Box as just out of range from the Cataquacks as Todd pressed the button on it.

Tycho: Challenge four! Above you is a collection of music notes in bubbles. All you need ot do is find a way to get up there…WITHOUT FLOATING WITH YOUR OWN POWERS!  
Boo: Dang it!  
Tycho: Once you've collected five music notes, head up to the top of this area where launch stars will form for you to reach the planet where the bunnies hop where the second part of your challenge will take place. That is all!

Everyone looked up at the skies but they were a little concerned as they couldn't use their own powers to reach up to the notes.

Fawful: Hmm, if we can't use our powers of greatness, how are we going to get up there?  
Maurecia: (At the big tree holding onto a loose vine) Hey, maybe we can launch ourselves from here? WHEELS EXTREME!

Maurecia launched herself from the vine on the tree but was just below the notes as she crashed into a wall.

Todd: Don't push yourself too hard Maurecia! I'll get some ice for you!

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: Ugh, why did we have to be left standing with these bunch of idiots! I would have preferred some of the other teams to face off against!  
Fawful: That's because they'd be just as easy to beat right?  
Mimi: (Giggling) You know me so well Fawful!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Grenda was seen next to the Cataquacks talking to them like they were little adopted pets. She moved closer as she tried to pet one of them.

Grenda: Aw, who's a cute little duck! Want me to pet you?

WHACK!

Grenda: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

The Cataquack attacked Grenda and sent her high into the sky as she hit one of the bubbles containing a music note before she landed on the ground roughly.

Grenda: Ugh, got one!  
Isabella: Looks like we're catapulting into the sky then!

The other team members followed in Grenda's actions and used the Cataquacks to collect the music notes using the Cataquacks as catapults. Once the notes were collected, everyone used the launch stars to reach the spherical planet where bunny rabbits and a Tycho Talk Box were. Candy pressed the button on it making it speak.

Tycho: Okay, here the second part of the challenge. These bunny rabbits are also Lumas and they love to play tag. There are five bunnies around and each team needs to catch a bunny Luma so they can transform into a launch star to take you to the next galaxy. That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Catching bunny Lumas? Pff, how easy is this show?  
Fawful: This is going to be an easy challenge!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

CRASH! SLAM! POW!

On the contrary, this was a hard challenge indeed! Everyone was seen trying to catch the moving bunnies but they kept hitting the floor with aloud THUD!

Mimi: Ugh, we need something to attract these bunnies!  
Fawful: Carrots?  
Boo: (Trying to catch a bunny Luma) No, they're Lumas!  
Maurecia: Aha! Star bits! Good thing I got a bunch of star bits from Rosalina as a welcome here present! Time for dinner Luma bunnies!

All of the Luma bunnies hopped towards Maurecia and trampled over Mimi along the way as they dug into the pile of star bits and the other teams grabbed them to reach the next galaxy.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Hmm, Those Wayside kids have a lot of supplies on them. I don't know whether we should target them or go after one of the other, stronger teams.  
Fawful: Give it time and your decision will be made!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

Everyone walked around the mansion of Ghostly Galaxy searching for the Tycho Talk Box. Boo and Kamek entered the main room full of holes in the walls where the Tycho Talk Box was and pressed the button on it making everyone else hear the sound as they ran to hear the box speak.

Tycho: Halfway there guys! This challenge is a test of survival as you travel down a path towards the circular arena where the dreaded Bouldergeist lies! Get past him to reach the giant launch star that will take you to the sixth galaxy. That is all!

Everyone looked out of the mansion and saw a large gap between the mansion and the circular arena where only the launch star was seen.

Todd: How are we going to make it across that large gap?  
Phineas: Knowing the logic of this show, maybe something random will happen if we move forward and…

PWOOOSH!

Phineas stepped outside the mansion and this action caused a shiny metal block to fly from another galaxy and form part of a bridge to the circular arena.

Phineas: And there we go! Insane logic for the win!

More parts of the shiny bridge formed as our teams ran towards the circular arena.

[BACK AT A NEARBY CONTROL ROOM]

The Elite gang were watching the scene unfold from a control room at the Cartoon Crafts Substations.

Edd: Okay, are we going too far in this? Those shiny bridges shouldn't be in this galaxy. Are we seriously crossing galaxy mechanics over?  
Tycho: Just go with the flow! We need to get through these things as fast as we can.  
Don: Keep watching to see what happens.

[BACK AT THE GHOSTLY GALAXY]

The teams have reached the circular arena where all seemed quiet…too quiet!

Phineas: There's the launch star! But this is too easy. Where's that Bouldergeist thing that Tycho was talking about?

RUMBLE!

Phineas: Ah, there's the sign we've been looking for!  
Mimi: Don't make this harder for us!

The arena rumbled as a dark energy surfaced and rocks formed together as Bouldergeist appeared onstage with arms to add to the dangerous effect.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Such an interesting creature formed by the segments of the earth itself.  
Grenda: He's ready to rock our worlds!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Bouldergeist was now seen levitation rocks in the air and throwing them at the teams who tried to get past him but his four arms blocked the path as everyone ducked behind two giant rock walls. Mimi and Fawful were on their own behind one of the walls whereas the other teams grouped together behind the other rock wall.

Mimi: Geez, this rock creature is too angry. And that's saying something as I'm the one saying it!  
Fawful: We just need to find a way to break that ugly rock beast.

The others were looking and listening to Fawful and Mimi engaged in a discussion. They saw Mimi catch and throw back large rocks at Bouldergeist who got even angrier at the attack.

Todd: Wow, those two are a powerhouse team. They might get too strong for us.  
Candy: So maybe we should work together and eliminate them.  
Boo: I'm up for it!  
Grenda: Yeah, a strong group alliance!  
Candy: Now we just need a way to get past Bouldergeist and find a way to distract Fawful and Mimi.  
Phineas: Well Fawful called Bouldergeist ugly, so we should use that to our advantage. We just need to use the opposite to find a path to victory.  
Isabella: The opposite of ugly? Allow me to work my magic!

Isabella got up and walked towards Bouldergeist who got ready to attack her but stopped when Isabella made a cute pose with the most adorable face anyone has ever seen.

Isabella: Oh Mister Bouldergeist! Please don't harm me or my friends! It's the two green people you should worry about! They called you ugly when it's clearly wrong! You're a big strong warrior of earth so you can beat them up for saying rude things like that! So could you let me and my friends over to that launch star? Please!?

Bouldergeist was silent before he moved to one side allowing Isabella, Phineas, Boo, Kamek, Todd, Maurecia, Candy and Grenda to reach the launch star while Bouldergeist was trying to attack Fawful and Mimi while the others waved at them with smirks on their faces.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: That's it! Everyone's working together now! It's time we take them ALL DOWN!  
Fawful: Time to create an insane plan full of evil chortles! Fawful likes it a lot!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

And now for something completely different! Sweet Sweet Galaxy was as vibrant and colourful as ever with every bit of the galaxy being sweet enough to send you straight to the dentist. Boo, Kamek, Todd, Maurecia, Phineas, Isabella, Candy and Grenda arrived at the start of the galaxy where the Tycho Talk Box was located. Maurecia was the one to press it.

Tycho: Challenge number six! Over to your right are several boxes containing supplies to make lots of tasty treats! All you need to do is carry those boxes along the rocky road and deliver it to the Starshroom over at the big cake. Just make sure to watch your step as you walk through this galaxy. It's so tasty, you could eat the floor! That is all!

The four teams grabbed a box and looked at the sweet environment ahead of them.

Todd: I kind of feel conflicted inside. This place seems too safe. Where's the danger?  
Grenda: I know right? This will be easy since Fawful and Mimi are stuck with that rock creature! Let's zoom ahead to victory and….WOAH!

Grenda was too distracted with her talking as she fell through a circular shaped hole in the rocky road. She disappeared from sight for a couple of seconds before magically reappearing with the others with her box in her hands.

Grenda: That was so freaky and cool at the same time! It's like I died in a video game and respawned!  
Phineas: You'd think we would have noticed those shaped holes in the ground by now.  
Isabella: Well we need to watch where we go then!

The four teams began to run across the rocky road while avoiding the shaped holes in the floor. Todd and Maurecia swerved around the holes on roller skates. Grenda was bouncing off the walls with Candy hopping over the shaped holes. Boo and Kamek floated over the shaped holes and Phineas and Isabella ran across the rocky road normally. All four teams made it to the big cake and delivered the boxes to the Starshroom.

Isabella: Well that was safe! And there's still no sign of Fawful and Mimi!  
Candy: Perhaps they have been officially stopped by the Bouldergeist creature? If so, that would be a great thing for this show!  
Grenda: Yes! Onwards to victory! Let's….

SMACK! SPLAT!

The four teams were silenced as a large mallet smacked them into the cake making them stuck for a while. Fawful and Mimi appeared onscreen and were revealed to be the ones who swung the giant mallet and they threw it away before walking up to the launch star.

Mimi: officially stopped? Don't make me laugh!  
Fawful: Well you know what they say… Let them eat cake!  
Mimi: Now they can dig in…..or in their case, try to dig out! HAHAHA!

The two green tricksters launched themselves to the next galaxy while the other four teams tried to get out of their sticky situation.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Oh those two are going to get another beating from Boo once we're out of that cake!  
Kamek: It's going to be chaotic in a whole new level from here on!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================]

Bowser Jr's Robot Reactor! One small planet where one gigantic robot stands! Usually, it is powered by a Grand Power Star but this time, a launch star is the power source. Fawful and Mimi stood on the planet next to the planet with Mega Leg (the name of the gigantic robot) and pressed a Tycho Talk Box next to a launch star that will send them to the robot.

Tycho: Challenge seven! Mega Leg is a power house robot armed with bullet bill cannons. It's only weakness is it's glass cage containing the launch star to the next galaxy. Destroy the glass to reach that launch star but it can only be destroyed by bullet bills so guide them to the glass to destroy it. Time to herd some bullet bills! That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Fawful: Bullet bills, huh? I've heard about them. Fast bullets that explode on contact! They seem like perfect weapons for us!  
Fawful: You want to collect some of them don't you?  
Mimi: Shh! Don't spoil my plan! Hehehe!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mimi: Alright! We've got a good lead so let's do this!  
Fawful: Better do it quick! Behind us!

Mimi looked behind and saw what Fawful was talking about. The other four teams were flying towards the planet.

Mimi: Darn it! Okay, I'll smash the glass with a bullet bill while you grab some for us to keep.  
Fawful: Will do, Mistress Mimi!

Soon enough, all five teams were climbing Mega Leg and were currently trying to guide bullet bills towards the glass. But they kept colliding bullet bills into other bullet bills and the metal parts of Mega Leg.

Phineas: This isn't working. They are just colliding with each other!  
Isabella: Maybe we can grab their attention.  
Candy: Good idea! We just need to know what bullet bills try to target.  
Kamek: Aha! Leave it to me!

POOF! Kamek magically made several Mario masks appear on everyone's faces. The bullet bills got angry and flew towards the teams.

Boo: Okay, now RUN!  
Grenda: Run where?  
Everyone Else: TO THE GLASS! WHERE ELSE?

Everyone ran to the glass and ducked as the bullet bills collided with the glass and destroyed it revealing the launch star.

Boo: YES!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Metallic walls formed together creating a circular blockade with the launch star in the middle.

Boo: We have to guide bullet bills again?  
Isabella: Wait, the challenge was to use bullet bills to break the glass! Tycho didn't say we had to break this metal wall.  
Phineas: So we just climb over it!  
Todd: Thank you plot holes!

The teams climbed the metallic wall and launched themselves to the next galaxy. Mimi stayed behind as Fawful climbed into the circular prison with bullet bills paused by magic and stuffed into a magical bag.

Mimi: You got the bullet bills?  
Fawful: of course! You need to tell Fawful this plan off screen so we can have full knowledge of the tactics.  
Mimi: Let's discuss strategy as we're flying!

And with that, Fawful and Mimi launched themselves to the next galaxy.

[==================]

The five teams landed at Battlerock Galaxy where war occurs 24/7! The teams saw a Tycho Talk Box next to a warp pipe and travelled to it while dodging the cannon fire from the Battlerock. Phineas was the one to press the button on the box.

Tycho: Almost there! Your eighth challenge is on the other side of this warp pipe! It will take you to the ammo depot where piles of trash lie due to lazy space travellers! Blow up the trash piles using bomb ombs supplied at the ammo depot to find launch stars that will take you to the ninth galaxy. Only one team can use these specific launch stars so don't try to use someone else's launch star. That is all! Ha, how's that for plot holes!?

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: Wow, over sensitive much?  
Phineas: Feelings are tough things on this show!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Everyone entered the warp pipe with some handling the stress with ease while others (COUGH) Boo and Mimi (COUGH) fought over who went in first. Everyone reached the ammo depot covered in piles of trash. Bomb ombs were nearby and our teams grabbed some of them and started to blow up piles of trash. Maurecia threw a bomb omb at a pile of trash but the explosion sent her flying back into another pile of trash.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: I hate crashing into things! It stinks!  
Todd: Like trash?  
Maurecia: HA! Good one!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Todd helped Maurecia up and the two saw that the pile of trash that Maurecia blew up contained a launch star.

Todd: Hey! Your bad luck got us a launch star!  
Mimi: And we're going to take it! Thanks for the work!  
Maurecia: Grr! Oh no you don't!

Maurecia threw a bomb-omb at Mimi and it sent her flying back into a pile of trash.

Todd: Good throwing! Let's fly!

Todd and Maurecia launched themselves from their launch star as Mimi glared up at them. Everyone else managed to blow up trash piles containing launch stars. Mimi sighed and took a deep breath before launching with Fawful in a launch star along with the others.

[======================]

Everyone was now seen drifting along space in bubbles using fans on the outside controlled by remotes being held in the hands of our teams. They pressed the Tycho Talk Box a long time ago and were drifting along a course filled with electric panels, bullet bills and mines.

[5 MINUTES AGO]

Boo pressed the Tycho Talk Box to activate the message.

Tycho: Challenge nine! You are so close to the chill zone. You will now travel by bubbles and use fans controlled by remotes to travel down this course. Reach the end to pop out of your bubble and take the final launch star to Dusty Dune Galaxy. From there it's a foot race to the warp pipe that will take you to the temple where the chill zone is. That is all! GOOD LUCK!

[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

The teams were drifting down the last hurdle where a bunch of mines were seen. Boo and Kamek bumped their fan against the bubble sending them over the mines while the other teams swerved around the mines in an epic sense of style. Everyone, except for Fawful and Mimi were seen reaching the end of the track as they popped out of their bubbles and saw the launch star nearby.

Isabella: Okay, we're all here and Fawful and Mimi aren't anywhere to be seen. Let's reach the chill zone quickly!  
Kamek: Wait, those two were nearby. How could they just disappear? We didn't hear their bubble pop!  
Boo: No time for questions! We need to move and…..

Boo touched the launch star but it glowed with red light making our teams step back as the launch star disappeared revealing a bunch of bullet bills that collided with the gang sending them high into the air. Fawful and Mimi were seen in their bubble and they popped it reaching the ground as they pulled out the real launch star.

Fawful: Such a genius plan! Everyone is out of our hair!  
Mimi: To the chill zone!

[==========================]

Fawful and Mimi entered a warp pipe and arrived inside the temple at Dusty Dune Galaxy. They reached the chill zone where Don was waiting.

Don: Fawful and Mimi, you are the first team to arrive.  
Mimi: Yes!  
Don: After thirty minutes have passed and no one arrives here in that time. You have a half hour penalty.

A large 30:00 appeared onscreen on a clock.

Mimi; A penalty!?  
Don: YES! A PENALTY! You shot the other teams with a bullet bill barrage!  
Mimi: Whatever! We're still in this thing though!  
Don: Let's just hope the other teams arrive here then.

[===================]

CRASH!

The other four teams have crash landed on the ground at Bubble Blast Galaxy next to the real launch star.

Boo: Great! Those two freaks stole first place!  
Isabella: (Her phone buzzes) Huh? (Reads her phone) Hey, Don says Fawful and Mimi have a half hour penalty! We can still make it in time!  
Candy: It's no use. Even with the launch star, we won't make it in time.

SMACK!

A defective Bullet Bill landed next to our teams. Phineas got an idea.

Phineas: Hey! This bullet bill isn't completely broken! I can re-create it into a makeshift rocket and fly us to Dusty Dune Galaxy!  
Boo: That thing is too small for all of use to use together!  
Todd: Not if we stack as one large tower!  
Candy: That's true! But how can we stack as one tower and still move on that bullet bill without falling off!  
Todd: Who says anything about balance? You don't need balancing skills! All we need is a set of wheels to use!  
Boo: But we don't have a set of wheels!  
Todd: (Smirking and points to Maurecia) Don't we?

Maurecia spun around showing off her roller skates making the others realise Todd's plan.

[CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Maurecia]  
Maurecia: Wheels! Is there any problem it can't solve?  
Todd: Some questions should be left unanswered.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

After five minutes, Phineas created a powered up bullet bill rocket attached to Maurecia's roller skates. Todd was on Maurecia's shoulders with Candy and Grenda on his. Phineas and Isabella were on top of the girls' shoulders and Bo and Kamek were holding onto Phineas and Isabella's backs using their levitating powers to not add any weight onto the tower.

Todd: Everyone ready?

Todd and Maurecia held hands together. Candy and Grenda hugged for support. Phineas and Isabella held hands and Boo and Kamek gave thumbs up.

Everyone Else: Light it Todd!

Todd lit the fuse on the rocket and everything went silent….

….

…

….

…..

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! PWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHH!

The rocket blasted off as our teams soared through the skies following the path from the launch star that Fawful and Mimi used as they aimed for the temple at Dusty Dune Galaxy.

[===================]

Our friends were now seen flying through the skies of Dusty Dune Galaxy. They were nearing the temple when…..

…

….

…

…

…

….

POOF! CLINK! CRACK!

The bullet bill rocket started to fall apart!

Isabella: Only one minute! We're not going to make it!

Todd and Maurecia looked at each other realising what they needed to do.

Todd: We need to blow up this rocket! It will send us flying to the temple!  
Boo: Are you crazy! We barely survived the first crash landing!  
Todd: It's all we got to try and stop Fawful and Mimi!  
Isabella: But you two are at the bottom! You'll have the least amount of luck in this thing!  
Maurecia: It's…a risk we'll take!  
Candy: The underdog team risking that much!?  
Todd: We've reached so far so we're cool with whatever result we'll get. Besides, what are friends for? Helping each other out, that's what!

Maurecia smiled at Todd's speech as the other teams had looks of sympathy for the two school kids.

Boo: Okay, Todd! You are a true man! Do it!  
Todd: Right!

Todd nodded at Maurecia and the two kicked the rocket…..

…

…..

…

….

…

…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!1

[========================]

Don was looking at the time limit as one minute remained.

Don: One minute left on your penalty.  
Mimi: Just cancel it! Those teams are too far to catch up!  
?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Don: (Filled with hope) That sounds like a team screaming!

Candy and Grenda fell into the temple from a hole in the ceiling and landed on the chill zone.

Don: Candy and Grenda! You've arrived in first place!  
Candy: (Groaning but with joy) Yay!

The two rolled away off screen to rest their pain.

Mimi: Well, there's only thirty second left and…

CRASH!

Boo and Kamek landed on the chill zone.

Don: Boo and Kamek! Team number two!

Boo and Kamek floated away off screen but gave two thumbs up to show their joy.

Mimi: Uh only ten seconds left, so…..

CRASH!

Phineas and Isabella landed on the chill zone in arms for support.

Don: Phineas and Isabella! Team number three!

Phineas and Isabella walked off screen while hugging to show their joy.

Don: Only one spot left and things will….

HONK!

Mimi: (Hopping onto the chill zone with Fawful) Time penalty up! Fourth place!  
Don: (Sighs) It appears to be that way!  
Mimi: HA! Take that world! Karma ain't got nothing on this gal!

CRASH!

Todd and Maurecia crash landed onto the chill zone and landed on Fawful and Mimi knocking them out cold for now. Todd and Maurecia groaned as they got up but laughed as they saw Fawful and Mimi on the ground.

Don: Nice entrance Todd and Maurecia!  
Maurecia: Thanks!  
Don: But all good things must come to an end and I'm sad to say this, but you have been eliminated from the race.  
Todd: I thought it might end this way but we're proud of ourselves.  
Maurecia: Yeah! It's been one awesome trip!  
Don: And let me just say that you two may have been an underdog team, but you two will be remembered on this show for all the right reasons and it was an honour having you two compete on this show and your friends will agree!

Phineas, Isabella, Candy, Grenda, Boo and Kamek walked onscreen after healing themselves and they walked onscreen with Waluigi and Rosalina s they clapped for Todd and Maurecia.

Isabella: We'll miss you so much!  
Boo: You we're a great team!  
Kamek: Working your own magic like pros!  
Candy: We wish all the best for you.  
Waluigi: You took one for the team. I know how that feels and you should be proud of it.  
Rosalina: Best wishes for you two!  
Maurecia: Thanks! And wait until the gang back at Wayside hear about this! It'll be a moment placed down in history!  
Todd: True! And I've learnt a lot throughout this show! Something about friendship, something about trust and even something about love. And we always end this show on a big note so Maurecia…..  
Maurecia: (Confused) Yes Todd?  
Todd: I've learnt to finally be true to myself. So it might have taken a long time, but here's something I know is true to my heart.

…..

…

….

…

SMOOCH!

Todd grabbed Maurecia and pulled her into a long kiss. Everyone had wide eyes but Maurecia had hearts in her eyes and once Todd pulled away after that long kiss, Maurecia fainted onto the floor with hearts flowing up to the sky.

Todd: Well, that was that!  
Don: Wow, good on you mate! You think she's ok?  
Maurecia: (In a dreamy state) Oh Todd!1  
Todd: (Picking her up bridal style) She'll be fine! (Walks away) Happy racing!

[============]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Todd & Maurecia]

Scenes involving Todd and Maurecia rolled by!

Todd: Well, one word can't even describe our entire experience in this race!  
Maurecia: It's been a long road to where we've come but we've earned something even better than money!  
Todd: Each other! Together, we'll be one strong couple that will overcome anything!  
Maurecia: And everyone can agree to that!  
Todd: Even our Wayside friends…who will never let me hear the end of this! But I'm cool with that!  
Maurecia: Aw, that's my strong Todd!

The two were now seen walking along Dusty Dune Galaxy with Maurecia in Todd's arms as he still carried her bridal style.

Maurecia: We should do this more often.  
Todd: Yes, we should!

[=========================]

Don, Waluigi and Rosalina were seen at the Comet Observatory as Don handed the two pay checks.

Don: Here are your checks for the cameos! See you two at the finale!  
Waluigi: See you around Don!

Don walked off screen leaving Waluigi and Rosalina alone.

Rosalina: Well that was a fun episode! And I'm so happy for Todd and Maurecia!  
Waluigi: Same here! It reminds me of when we got together after the race at Crystal Caverns!  
Rosalina: Yes, I'm glad we got together then! You've been so kind and helpful to me and the Lumas. I hope it lasts forever!  
Waluigi: I can help with that.  
Rosalina: Huh? I'm afraid I don't follow you.  
Waluigi: Follow me into the library. There's something I've wanted to say to you for a while now.

Waluigi and Rosalina entered the library but the cameras couldn't catch footage of their actions. Waluigi asked one question to Rosalina. Only one strong question and everything went silent…

…

….

…..

…until Rosalina gave her response.

Rosalina: (With tears in her eyes) YES!

[====================]

END OF EPISODE


	35. Ep 24: Up The Mountains They Will Go

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! The final five raced through an intergalactic galaxy course with challenges at every hurdle! Everyone went back and forth as first place kept going to different teams at each part of the race but things went chaotic as Fawful and Mimi returned to their tricky ways and sent the other teams flying into the air! Todd and Maurecia had a plan to rocket back to the chill zone with their friends and got everyone there….but it got them last place and they were eliminated but ended on a high note as Todd revealed his true feelings to Maurecia! We're all happy for them but the main target for most teams is to eliminate Fawful and Mimi because we're down to the final four! Who will make the finale? Will Fawful and Mimi survive another leg? Will my coffee get here on time? Find out the answers to all but one of these questions as we dive into…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[====================]

[AT THE CARTOON CRAFTS SUBSTATIONS HEADQUARTERS]

Don, Edd, Reporter, Tycho and Squidward were seen inside a large blue and white room. They were sitting at a long oval shaped table with twelve chairs around it. There was a large TV screen mounted on the wall.

Don: Okay, we all know why we have gathered here today.  
Edd: To discuss the actions of the teams.  
Squidward: You just want to focus on Fawful and Mimi don't you?  
Don: (Sighs) Yes! It's not that I want to bend the rules, it's just that they cause so much havoc yet stick to the rules most of the time!  
Reporter: Well instead of trying to boot them off ourselves. Why don't we call for some help to give the teams some wild power ups!  
Tycho: How can you power up in this thing?  
Edd: She means we get a special set of cameos to make the events take a wild turn!  
Don: That's a good idea. It'll push the teams to the limit while keeping things fair! Now the question is, who do we get?  
Reporter: It has to be someone skilled. People who can make any tough situation a walk in the park.  
Squidward: Someone to keep everyone in sync!  
Tycho: In sync? Like rhythm? That's a funny way of saying their needs!  
Edd: Funny, but it gives me the perfect cameo choice!  
Don: Really!? Who is it?  
Edd: They're a secret set of agents that help those in need! They keep everyone in sync and they've got some serious moves!  
Squidward: Sound like my kind of friends! How do we call them?  
Edd: You don't technically phone them. All you need to do is shout for help!  
Reporter: Shout for help?  
Edd: Yes! Shout out for help with all your heart and the agents will come to your aid! Try it with me now. (Loudly) HELP!

…..

….

…..

Squidward: Nothing happened!  
Edd: We need to do it together! HELP!  
Reporter: HEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!  
Tycho: HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
Don: HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!  
Squidward: (Sighs) How do I even get involved in these shenanigans? (Breaths deeply then shouts) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

[AT THE EBA HEADQAURTERS]

Commander Kahn watched the actions and cries for help occur from a nearby holographic screen.

Com Kahn: Looks like this will be a big mission. All major agents will be required to take part in this one. (Turns around and poses with his arm stretched out pointing to the camera) AGENTS ARE …..GO!

[==============================]

[BACK AT THE CCSH]

Squidward: So, did it work?  
Edd: I'll tell you the answer…

SMACK!

The doors burst open as six people drove onto the scene. Three of them were male and the other three were female but they all arrived by motorcycles. Each of them had their own signature look but the ladies looked like they formed one powerful team. The first man had grey hair and wore headphones. The second man had blonde hair in a slicked back motion. The third man had black hair and a muscular figure and wore a cowboy hat with a gold star on it. The three girls wore red outfits and had pom-poms as accessories and everyone had sunglasses on and the men wore bold suits.

?: Elite Beat Agents at your service! We're here to respond to your distress call! I shall introduce ourselves quickly. I am Agent Chieftain! The man next to me with the headphones is agent Spin.  
Spin: Yo, ready to spin into action for you!  
Chieftain: The other man over there is….  
?: Agent J at your service!  
Chieftain: (Sighs) J with his snappy, eager attitude as usual.  
?: And that leaves us! I'm Agent Starr, and those two are Agents Foxx and Missy!  
Foxx: Greetings!  
Missy: Nice to meet you!  
Starr: And together we are….  
All Three Girls: The Elite Beat Divas!  
Edd: I'm Edd!  
Reporter: Hi, I'm Reporter!  
Squidward: Squidward!  
Tycho: Tycho's my name!  
Don: And I'm Don! Please take a seat and we'll discuss our situation to you.

[=======================]

[2 HOURS LATER, AT THE CARTOON CRAFTS SUBSTATIONS TRAIN DEPARTMENT]

VROOOM!

A train was seen travelling through the Mega Tele-Vortex as our final four were on it being transported to the penultimate racing location. Fawful and Mimi were resting in their own train cart with the other three teams in the cart behind them and everything was silent.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: The final four! It's a proud thing to achieve but things are so intense right now. Mimi got two of our dearest new friends eliminated last time and enough is enough. We, along with Boo, Kamek Candy and Grenda, are going to knock Mimi and her green butler friend right out of this competition!  
Isabella: And the six of us will have a fun and frantic finale together!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: The end is nearing. Only four teams remain and the aim is to eliminate the green antagonists. Can it be done? We're not sure but we'll give it a shot!  
Grenda: We will take the green beasts down! Down I say!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Ooh, I'm so pumped! A plan is about to unfold and once this is over, Mimi will wish she never joined this race from day one!  
Kamek: If you couldn't tall already, she's super excited about making it this far.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Almost to the finale! Of course we'd make it all the way here! We're the powerhouse team! Our only concern is Boo and Kamek. They're the other strong team. I mean, those kids won't last long so one of those two teams are going home tonight!  
Fawful: Hmm…  
Mimi: Something wrong Fawful?  
Fawful: Fawful has the feeling something big is going to happen.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[====================================]

The train stopped outside the new location at a station. Our teams got off and walked up to Don and had wide eyes at the environment. The sky was multi-coloured as five tall mountains stood as grand structures of this world. There were houses and villages on clouds around each mountain.

Don: Welcome to the Multi Madness Mountains! This world is full of crazy characters from multiple worlds living in peace and harmony but the main attraction of this place are the five mountains standing behind us! Each mountain is taller than the other one and I hope you're feeling energetic because it's a straightforward race up and down each mountain!

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Sweet! I've always wanted to try mountain climbing before I kicked the bucket for the first time! Now that I'm back to my original self, we can storm this challenge and complete it with ease.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: The aim of this challenge is to go up and down each mountain until you arrive at the top of the fifth mountain. That is where the chill zone is and the last team to reach that chill zone…..WILL be eliminated!

Mimi and Boo shot glares at each other.

Don: Now, here's a description of each mountain you'll be climbing!

Everyone looked up at the first mountain. It was made up of rocks and mechanical tiles with cannons and boulder catapults all over the place.

Don: Mountain one is called Battlefield! It's a tough climb as action happens at every inch of the mountain. Once you've reached the top, there's a slide you can take to reach the bottom of the mountain in a quick time!

Isabella: it'll be great! I have my mountain climber badge so we'll have an advantage right Phineas.  
Phineas: Right!

[COMBO CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Kamek]  
Kamek: You looked like you were in a deep thought there.  
Phineas: I was just realising that although there are eight members left in this thing. You, I and Fawful are the only guys left.  
Kamek: That's true but don't say anything about it! We do NOT want to enrage the girls on this show.  
[END COMBO CONFESSIONAL]

Don pointed to the second mountain that was taller than Battlefield. It was a sandy mountain with flashing lights on it with holes in the mountain acting as caves.

Don: Mountain two is called Offbeat Grip! It's a hot mountain with sick b eats that will keep you moving up! Again, a slide awaits you at the top of the mountain.

Now the camera moved to the third mountain which was taller than Offbeat Grip. It was a cold mountain made up of snow and ice with strong winds brushing past the mountain.

Don: Behold the glorious Sub-zero Edge! You'll definitely have cold feet after scaling this mountain and reaching the slide!

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: First it was a warzone mountain, then a disco desert one and now a cold one. These worlds are insane.  
Grenda; And I love it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The fourth mountain was shown and it was a very tall one. It was made up of different coloured chunks of earth and holes were everywhere leading into bright lights. There was a layer of unbreakable, coloured earth blocking the top of the mountain.

Don: Say hello to Mind Crush. A random mountain where you'll have to travel through the holes to reach the top! But each hole will send you to a random room inside that mountain so you'll have to rely on your instincts and luck to make it out of there fast!

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: He is pushing the levels of stress to a whole new level!  
Fawful: So much stress! So little time!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: And now, behold your final mountain!

Everyone looked up at the fifth mountain and froze. It stood over the other mountains like a beast! It was at least three times as tall as the other mountains combined together! Storm clouds roamed around this mountain as lightning stuck the sides sending small chunks of rocks to the ground as they broke upon contact with the floor. Everyone went pale!

Don: Behold the almighty Flash Dash! This intense mountain holds a strong record as the mountain with the longest time as no one has ever reached the top, but you will break that long standing record and bring it back down to zero days!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: Seeing that mountain made me sick.  
Isabella: Better suit up for this challenge!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The five teams suited themselves up in climbing gear and were standing outside at the bottom of Battlefield where Don was waiting for them in a winter coat drinking cocoa.

Don: Oh, one more thing! This world is known for its wackiness and balance of the beat of the soul so watch out as our cameos will stir up some trouble!  
Isabella: Uh, who are the cameos?  
Don: Edd, Tycho, Squidward, Reporter and some Elite Beat Agents! They're getting ready to bring their style of chaos!

[=======================]

[INSIDE A NEARBY CONTROL ROOM]

Edd, Tycho and Squidward were dressed up in suits matching the ones worn by the Elite Beat male agents. Reporter went of the with girls wo suit up in their outfit.

Squidward: Got to say, I love these suits.  
J: It gives you the best sense of movement when it comes to moving in time with music!  
Chieftain: But you must remain with a sense of focus and confidence.  
Tycho: We've been on this show before so we know how to deal with the environments.  
Edd: Is Reporter ready? They've been gone a while.  
Spin: Hey man, don't try to make them rush. We got time!  
Edd: Just saying! We're on a time limit here so we…..  
Starr: We're ready!

Everyone looked behind them and saw the Elite Beat Divas walk onscreen with Reporter who was dressed up in an outfit just like theirs and she had pom-poms in her hands as she smiled.

Reporter: How do I look? I'm just like an Elite Beat Diva now!  
Edd: (Gaining a nosebleed) …  
Reporter: (Blushes) Edd!  
Squidward: Hehe, he likes it alright!

[=================================]

[BACK AT THE MOUNTAINS]

Don: Final four! Get ready to climb up these mountains! Your penultimate challenge starts…

….

….

…..

…..

BANG!

Don: (Firing off a gun) NOW!

The teams began to climb up Battlefield.

[===========]

Boo and Kamek, along with Mimi and Fawful, were ahead of the other two teams as they climbed up Battlefield dodging small boulder being thrown from catapults.

Boo: Not as bad as we thought it would be, right Kamek?  
Kamek: Nope. Watch out!

Boo saw what Kamek was referring to and moved to avoid a giant spider leg slicing through the rock before it shrunk back towards Mimi.

Boo: Going for the early assault?  
Mimi: I tend to be eager!  
Kamek: Well hope you like challenges! It's about that time again!  
Mimi: Time for what?  
Spin: Time for the pain in your side to unfold baby!

Everyone looked up to see Agent Spin with Tycho and Squidward on a ledge at the top of the mountain.

Squidward: Look out below! It's time to fire the cannons!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Squidward, Tycho and Agent Spin danced to some epic music as cannons appeared from the sides of the mountain and began to fire cannonballs at the teams. Boo kicked a few of them behind her and they headed towards Mimi and Fawful who shielded themselves with the rock from the mountain as cannonballs hit the rocks destroying them into pieces.

Fawful: It appears that our Battlefield has begun!  
Mimi: Fire!

Boo, Kamek, Mimi and Fawful guided oncoming cannonballs to each other in an epic warzone. This went on for about five minutes until all of the cannons ran out of ammo.

Mimi: (Breathing heavily) It….appears….to be….a draw.  
Boo: Yeah, but we're planning you to fall!  
Mimi: You won't make me fall from here!  
Kamek: No, she means fall from the race! You alright up there guys?

Mimi looked up and gasped as she saw that Phineas, Isabella, Candy and Grenda had already reached the top of the mountain and were drinking hot chocolate with Squidward, Tycho and Agent Spin.

Agent Spin: This hot chocolate is good!  
Squidward: I know a lot of fancy ancient recipes!  
Isabella: You finished Boo and Kamek?  
Boo: Yeah, we're done now!  
Candy: Then we go down the slide now!  
Grenda: YEAH!

Phineas, Isabella, Candy and Grenda took the lead as they rode down the slide to reach the second mountain.

Boo: See you later, easy to fool anger generator!

Boo and Kamek were now seen climbing the mountain at a fast pace a Mimi chased after them with anger and Fawful right behind her.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: Ugh! I can't believe I was so easily distracted! From now on, we're going all out!  
Fawful: This won't end well.  
Mimi: (Her eyes are red) Do not question my decisions!  
Fawful: (Sweat dropping) okay, Mistress Mimi!  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: She's going to go overboard! We better bring the big guns just in case that happens!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

The four teams were now seen climbing up Offbeat Grip. Boo, Kamek, Fawful and Mimi were behind the other two teams who got a comfortable lead.

Isabella: Wow, this mountain is hot! I'm sweating like a pig here!  
Phineas: Just keep strong!  
Candy: These sands are most funny when it comes to touching them.  
Isabella: Yeah, I feel like some parts of this mountain are made up of…..

SQUELCH!

Isabella: (Groans) Quicksand!

Isabella's hands were stuck inside a small layer of quicksand. Not deep enough to send her to her doom but her hands were unable to move.

Isabella: I'm stuck!  
Phineas: Hold on! (Grabs hold of Isabella and tries to pull her out) Ugh, I'm not strong enough!  
Candy: (Pulling with Phineas) We can do this!  
Grenda: Allow me to pull through for you!

Grenda used her fists to pummel through the quicksand so fast, it couldn't stick to her and Isabella's hands were freed in no time.

Isabella: Yes! Thanks Grenda!  
Grenda: No problem!  
Mimi: Yeah, no problem for us!  
Fawful: Pardon us ladies and Phineas!

CRASH!

Mimi and Fawful jumped over the two teams and pushed their faces into the normal sand. They groaned as they got back up and Boo and Kamek caught up to them.

Boo: You okay?  
Phineas: (Coughing up sand) We'll be okay. But Mimi and Fawful are ahead now!  
Candy: After them! Quickly!

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Grenda: Ugh, I think I have sand in my ears!

WHACK! PWOOOOSH!

Grenda's ears poured out a huge pile of sand in the confessional.

Grenda: Oh dear!  
Candy: So much sand!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==============================]

The five teams entered a nearby, large hole and walked through a cavern until a bright light emerged as they entered a large room where…everyone was dancing. Native humans and other creatures were on the dance floor. The Elite Beat Divas and Reporter were doing a routine onstage.

Starr: Hey everyone! Our teams have arrived so you know what that means!  
Missy: grab a friend or a partner!  
Foxx: Get your dancing shoes on!  
Reporter: And dance like there's no tomorrow!

Loud music went off as the room was crowded with people and creatures dancing in their own way. This made it hard for teams to navigate but they had to move through the crowd if they wanted to get out.

Mimi: Just barge through them!

Our teams began to move through the crowds. Phineas and Isabella mad their way through the left side of the ground and entered a circle where a blue robot called Mike was breakdancing.

Mike: We have new challengers! Prepare to face Mike!  
Isabella: Uh, we don't exactly have the time to dance.  
Mike: Dance with Mike and Mike will show you the exit.  
Phineas: Leave it to me Isabella! I learnt a few moves from Ferb over the past summer!  
Mike: Brilliant! Time to dance with Mike!

Phineas began his dance off with Mike as cameras moved over to Fawful and Mimi who entered an area where two old men in tight clothes were the centre of attention. One was wearing a starfish on his nose while the other one was wearing a sailor's hat.

?: Come on Mermaid Man! You've had enough dancing! You'll break a hip! Come back to drinking prune juice!  
Mermaid Man: Nonsense Barnacle Boy! A superhero needs to maintain his energy! We need to stay alert and…..EVIL! EEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL!

The crowd look to where Mermaid Man was shouting and pointing at and saw Fawful and Mimi walk by.

Mimi: What are you pointing at?  
Barnacle Boy: Oh Mermaid Man just has an act of saying the word evil a lot.  
Fawful: Can you point us in the direction of the exit?  
Mermaid Man: Yes, but you must prove yourself!  
Mimi: We don't have time to dance old man!  
Mermaid Man: Beat me in a prune eating contest and we will show you the fastest way out of here and to the top of the mountain!  
Fawful: Allow me to complete this task Mistress Mimi!

And with that, Fawful and Mermaid Man engaged in a prune eating contest. The cameras moved towards Boo, Kamek, Candy and Grenda who got onto the stage where the Elite Beat Divas and Reporter were.

Boo: Hey, can you get us out of here! We need to beat Fawful and Mimi as quickly as we can and we've lost Phineas and Isabella.  
Missy: Well we could, but seeing as the other two teams are doing challenges….we'll get you out of here if you perform a routine with us!  
Boo: Really?  
Starr: Really!  
Grenda: I'm up for cheerleading!  
Boo: Guess we have no choice.

And with that, all four teams got into challenges to get them out of this place.

[================================]

Silence was everywhere outside the mountain. There was a large hole at the top of the mountain and the teams managed to get out of this place one by one as they rode down the slide. A loud set of footsteps occurred as the first team got out of the second mountain and they were revealed to be…Phineas and Isabella!

Phineas: Yes! Told you I had better moves than a robot!  
Isabella: (Giggling) I never doubted you!  
Phineas: (Hears footsteps) Someone's coming! Quickly, down the slide!

Phineas and Isabella rode down the slide as the second team got out.

Fawful: Yes! Success! The prunes were no match for Fawful!  
Mimi: Let's just go down the slide.

Mimi and Fawful rode down the slide as the other two teams got out and noticed the two green machines and chased after them.

[==================================]

The teams were now seen climbing up Sub-zero Edge where cold winds blew making our teams grip to the mountain for survival.

Boo: Wow this place is cold! It's like I'm stuck inside a freezer that's stuck inside a freezer that's stuck inside a freezer!  
Kamek: You'll experience the temperatures changing now that you're human again!  
Candy: At least you're not cold hearted like Mimi!  
Mimi: I HEARD THAT!

RUMBLE!

Mimi's shouting caused a loud rumble to occur as small heaps of snow to fall down like small avalanches that brushed past the teams but not touching them.

Fawful: You might want to keep the volume at a comfortable level Mistress Mimi. This mountain doesn't look strong.  
Mimi: Okay, I get it. I won't give in to their insults.  
Fawful: Good, then no more avalanches should occur!

[================]

[AT THE TOP OF SUBZERO EDGE]

Edd was with Agent Chieftain and Agent J at the top of the mountain. There were loud speakers placed at the top and each man had a microphone in their hands.

Agent Chieftain: Are you SURE we need to cause an avalanche?  
Edd: This show is dangerous! And I was on the team that won it last season! ME! Someone who can break as easy as a matchstick and had a squid as a partner won the season!  
Agent J: That takes skill man! You should be proud of yourself!  
Edd: Thanks! But orders are orders so let it out J!

Agent J walked up to the loudspeakers and connected his microphone to them. HE then struck a pose and shouted…

Agent J: HELLO RACERS! LET'S GET READY TO ROCK UNDER A SMOOTH SHEET OF COOL SONOW AND BEATS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?  
Edd: YEAH!  
Agent J: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
Chieftain: (Sigh) Do we really have to do this?  
Edd: Just go with it for now.  
Chieftain: (Sighs) …..Yeah.  
Agent J: (Grabs a guitar) THEN LET'S BRING THW WHOLE MOUNTAIN DOWN!

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Agent J started to 'rock out' with his electric guitar and this action caused a massive avalanche of snow to descend down Sub-zero Edge as it headed towards our teams. The four teams flinched for a second before making their quick life saver decisions.

Phineas: Isabella! Lend us your sash and we'll use paraglide mode!  
Isabella: On it!

Isabella brought out her Fireside Girls sash and threw one end to Phineas. They clamped their climbing gear onto the mountain and held onto the sash as it enlarged as a large gust of wind sent them high into the air to avoid the avalanche while still being connected to the mountain.

Boo: Ready to fly buddy?  
Kamek: Right beside you pal!

Boo floated in the air using her powers while still being connected to her climbing equipment. Kamek did the same thing but floated on his broomstick.

Candy: Follow our friends to head towards victory!  
Grenda: YEAH!

Candy grabbed onto Grenda's shoulders and Grenda got out to large soda barrels and shook them up violently before breaking parts of them off and this caused a massive soda burst that sent our two girls into the air.

Mimi: Fawful! We need your jetpack!  
Fawful: On it Mistress Mimi!

Fawful activated his jetpack as Mimi grabbed onto him and the two started to fly up in the air. Things seemed to go well for everyone…..

BOOM!

Fawful's jetpack suddenly stopped working and this caused the two green villains to get covered in the avalanche. The other teams smiled at this scene and continued to climb up Sub-zero Edge.

[CONFESSIONAL: Fawful & Mimi]  
Mimi: What was wrong with your jetpack?  
Fawful: Nothing! I fixed it up this morning! I smell sabotage!  
Mimi: But who could have done it?  
Fawful: Fawful does not know. No one touched Fawful's beloved jetpack.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Elite Beat Divas & Reporter]  
Starr: Do you think we should tell them that our rhythmic moves and actions allow specific scenes to occur to allow things to progress?  
Reporter: Nah, they'll figure things out soon enough.  
Foxx: You seem so calm for this type of extreme situation.  
Reporter: Have you SEEN this show? This is like a walk in the park!  
Missy: Wow, this show is messed up.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

[CURRENT POSITIONS]

1st: Phineas & Isabella  
2nd: Boo & Kamek  
3rd: Candy & Grenda  
4th:

[=========================]

All four teams were now seen climbing up Mind Crush with its many coloured parts. They were climbing up a series of square shaped patches full of vibrant colours.

Boo: Geez, this mountain feels so off. I thought these outer turfs would feel hard but they feel sort of hollow!  
Isabella: There are even sounds of people and other things happening!  
Mimi: Doesn't matter! Probably another bad thing that will happen to Fawful and I! One of you tampered with our jetpack! I know it!  
Boo: Forget about it and let's move up before something…

RUMBLE!

Boo: (Sighs) terrible happens.

The mountain rumbled causing our teams to hang on as they expected to face some form of assault from the outside but instead the square patches of the mountain flipped over sending our teams inside the mountain and into darkness before they passed out.

[=====================]

[INSIDE MIND CRUSH: Location Unknown]

Phineas and Isabella woke up in a dizzy state after being flipped over into Mind Crush. The whole place seemed dark and mysterious making them confused.

Isabella: Woah, the inside of this mountain is like the complete opposite of the outside. It's so lifeless in here!  
Phineas: Well we need to find a way out of here before the others reach the top of Flash Dash!

A giant TV screen hovered over Phineas and Isabella revealing Don's face to the cameras as he was seen on the large TV screen.

Don: Greetings Phineas and Isabella! Do not fret because we have a plan. Follow this plan and soon, we will all be at peace for the finale! Head over to a nearby door to start this plan!

The TV screen floated away revealing a nearby door.

Phineas: Do you think something is going on?  
Isabella: All we can do is move forward. Hopefully, it's for the best and we'll stay in this race.

And with that, the two friends walked up to the nearby door and opened it causing a white light to shine through and engulf them. The camera view turned white before it dies down and…

….

….

Reveal that Phineas and Isabella were in a massive cave full of working machinery and platforms rising up to the top of the mountain.

Isabella: Wow. Mind Crush really gives off a literal name! My mind is crushed up into little pieces upon seeing all of this.  
Phineas: I guess this mountain has an infinite number of rooms! But it looks like we can reach the top of the mountain from here. Shall we venture forward Madam?  
Isabella: (Giggles) Lead the way Monsieur Phineas!

And with that, Phineas and Isabella hopped from platform to platform going up and up to reach the top of the mountain.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: I don't know what this 'plan' is but it sounds legit.  
Isabella: Have hope Phineas! (Hears a silent whisper) What was that?  
Phineas: (Confused) I think it sounded like someone asking if that was hope?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

Boo and Kamek woke up with minor headaches as they saw that they were walking through a dark and dull atmosphere.

Boo: Ugh, this feels like a family reunion at one of the graveyards in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Kamek: Well we are Bower's minions so we have had experiences with intense situations before.

WHOOSH!

The giant TV screen appeared from above with Don's face on it.

Kamek: Like this for example!  
Don: Greetings Boo and Kamek! Do not fret because we have a plan. Follow this plan and soon, we will all be at peace for the finale! Head over to a nearby door to start this plan!

The TV screen floated up and out of sight as a wooden door was now seen nearby.

Boo: Hey, that wasn't there before!  
Kamek: Don't question the logic of this show. Let's just go and reach the top of this mountain!

The two entered the wooden door and were now seen in a large sanctum filled with moving blocks, time handles and the sense of music was vibrating everywhere causing these blocks and time handles to move in sync to a simple 4-4 beat.

Boo: Cool place. It's like a place to set into sync with music.  
Spin: I know! It's awesome right?

Boo and Kamek looked up and saw Agent Spin, Agent J, Squidward and Tycho flying down while standing on hovering circular platforms.

Boo: Hi guys! Do you know what Don's so called plan is?  
Squidward: He said it was a secret so only he knows what's going on.  
Agent J: But he did tell us to help you so follow us and we'll reach the top of the mountain.  
Agent Spin: We don't have any platforms so you'll need to find your own way to rise up.  
Boo: Don't worry! (Floats in the air) We have the power of flight!  
Tycho: Okay, let's not waste any more time!

And with that, Boo and Kamek followed Squidward, Tycho and the other two agents up towards the exit while flying across the moving time handles and blocks.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: They seem like nice people. I'm starting to like this plan idea!  
Kamek: I don't know, I'm getting a bad feeling about this.  
Boo: Like the world is going to end if this plan succeeds?  
Kamek: You know me so well!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==================================]

Candy and Grenda woke up in their dull and dark atmosphere as Candy adjusted her glasses and Grenda dusted the dirt off of her clothes.

Candy: It appears that we have been separated from the others. This must be a part of some master plan.  
Grenda: Do you think Mimi did this?  
Candy: We don't have decisive proof to reach that conclusion. Why don't we see if something fortunate happens to us?

WOOOSH!

The giant TV screen floated down showing Don's face for a third time.

Don: Greetings Candy and Grenda! Do not fret because we have a plan. Follow this plan and soon, we will all be at peace for the finale! Head over to a nearby door to start this plan!

The TV screen disappeared revealing a wooden door just like the others.

Candy: So Master Don has some sort of plan. All we can do is go along with this plan.  
Grenda: Alright! Through the doors we go!

CRASH!

Grenda grabbed Candy and crashed through the doors sending the two girls into a giant chamber that looked like one giant spa. The Elite Beat Divas were resting on three nearby lounge chairs.

Agent Missy: Oh, hi girls!  
Candy: Hello! Can you tell us how to get out of here and what Don's plan is?  
Agent Foxx: I'm afraid we don't know anything about it. Don said it was top secret.  
Agent Starr: But we CAN tell you how to get out of here? Which way do you want, the dangerous trap rigged way or the slower yet calmer way?  
Candy: Uh, we'll stay safe and go with the slower option for now.  
Agent Starr: Yes! We can still relax in this spa then! Hop onto these spa lounge chairs with us!

Candy and Grenda got onto one of the lounge chairs and Agent Starr pulled a nearby lever. This sent everyone up the chamber on a circular platform with the five girls on it.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Such nice agents. But this plan idea makes me feel uncomfortable.  
Grenda: Stay strong and hope for the best! That's the best way to go!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

Fawful and Mimi woke up in the last dark and dull atmosphere but there were no signs of wooden doors nearby but the giant TV screen did float down.

Mimi: Oh great, another pointless test of danger!

The TV screen went into static for a moment before it showed a picture of an arrow facing down.

Fawful: A down arrow?  
Mimi: What does that mean?

CLICK!

A trap door was activated with a portal underneath it. Fawful and Mimi had wide eyes before they fell through the trap door and were sent into the portal.

Mimi: DAMN THIS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!1

[MEANWHILE]

The fresh winds and the warm sun were the setting of this strong mountain as the other three teams made it to the top of the mountain.

Boo: Aha! We all made it!  
Isabella: Back together as one strong family!  
Kamek: And the annoying parts aren't here! This plan must be working!  
Phineas: Then let's slide down to victory!

And with that, the three teams rode the slide back down to the bottom of mind crush.

Candy: You know what I find funny about this?  
Isabella: What?  
Candy: This mountain was called Mind Crush but there were no insane puzzles that tested our brains to the ultimate limit.  
Grenda: Maybe that was the ironic twist. Either way, my 'mind' is 'crushed' from this experience.  
Everyone Else: …  
Kamek: Let's just cut to the next scene before we all lose what's left of our sanity.

[==========================]

CRASH! FLASH! BANG!

The three teams were at the bottom of Flash Dash observing the tallest and most dangerous mountain out of the five. Lightning clashed against the rocks as dark clouds were together in one big circle around the mountain with only the top of the mountain with the circular arena acting as the safe zone. Don was at the top of that mountain where the chill zone was located.

Phineas: Well, here we are.  
Kamek: The last hurdle.  
Boo: And Fawful and Mimi are nowhere to be seen.  
Isabella: If we manage to pull this off…  
Candy: Peace will be restored to the Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race.  
Grenda: Then, let's get climbing!

And with that, the three teams began to climb Flash Dash gripping onto the mountain as parts that they touched crumbled.

[MEANWHILE]

Fawful and Mimi groaned as they landed in a circular atmosphere that was completely dark. The only light source was a tiny circle of light that was really far away.

Fawful: Ugh, where are we?  
Mimi: Don't know but I'm going to kill whoever is responsible for this!  
Fawful: Maybe this situation of darkness isn't too bad and we…..oh dear.

Fawful and Mimi noticed that their hands had been locked together by golden handcuffs.

Mimi: What the!? Grr, one of the other teams must have set us up! Get your jetpack and melt these handcuffs off of our hands!  
Fawful: Okay, give Fawful a minute!

[BACK TO THE OTHERS]

ZAP! CRUMBLE!

Isabella: Woah!

Isabella jumped to the right to avoid a lightning strike.

RIP! WHOOOSH!

Boo and Kamek shifted to the left to avoid an onslaught of falling rocks from above.

PWHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSH!

Candy flew off of the mountain but was caught by Grenda who was grabbing on for dear life.

Phineas: This is one dangerous mountain.  
Isabella: I feel like there's some sort of gimmick to this place.  
Boo: Well yeah, it's those clouds!  
Candy: Do you think we can remove them?  
Boo: …..You know, I never thought of that! Don didn't say that we COULDN'T Remove those clouds. Leave this to me!

Boo floated away from the mountain and took a very deep breath before releasing a giant windstorm as she breathed out for a few minutes. Her strong windstorm sent the clouds away leaving a clear path to the top of the mountain and after that had happened, Boo brought herself back to where the others were.

Boo: There we go! Those pesky clouds are no more!  
Phineas: Then let's reach the chill zone before Fawful and Mimi does!

And with that, the three teams resumed climbing towards the chill zone.

[BACK AT THE UNKNOWN LOCATION]

CRACK! CLASH!

Fawful used his jetpack to burn off the handcuffs freeing his and Mimi's hands.

Mimi: Finally! My wrists were starting to turn red! Now, we need to find a way out of here!  
Fawful: The only way out is up but these walls look to smooth to climb.  
Mimi: Well….there's got to be SOME way to get up! Use your jetpack!  
Fawful: The last amount of fuel was used up to burn those handcuffs.  
Mimi: Grr! (Slides down onto the ground) This is all the fault of whatever team is responsible for this! We don't deserve it.  
Fawful: Well…..can Fawful talk to you seriously for a moment?  
Mimi: Uh….Okay, I guess.

Fawful sat down with Mimi in their dark atmosphere and for the first time in probably this whole series….Mimi listened to someone speak.

Fawful: Mimi dear, you know how we've acted towards this show right?  
Mimi: Yeah, I guess our anything to win attitude is a little extreme.  
Fawful: True, which means some people might have a few negative feelings about us due to our actions and sometime they take it to extreme levels like trapping us down here.  
Mimi: I know…it's just I've tried to act strong. You know what it's like right?  
Fawful: Fawful does know. We both lost our dear masters and mistress in my case. But sometimes it's actually good to act positively towards people. We can make rights to our wrongs and forget about our pasts.  
Mimi: You really think we'll get along in this world?  
Fawful: Of course! Together, we have the potential do achieve anything possible and impossible. For we are the chaotic duo! Nothing is impossible for us. The Phantom Fawful with Mistress Mimi can change the world! Together, we'll mark ourselves in history in the best way possible. And I promise, Fawful will NEVER leave your side.  
Mimi: (Crying) T-Thanks Fawful! I f-feel better now! But I do like to know who's responsible for this?  
Fawful: Hmm, let Fawful think for a minute.

Fawful walked away to think on his own for a minute.

Fawful: (In his mind) To uncover the truth to this unfair situation, Fawful needs to look over everything and the best way to do that is the Cartoon Crafts way! Let's do this!

The cameras zoomed into Fawful's mind as he began to figure things out.

[================================]

 **(UNCOVER THE TRUTH: THE CARTOON CRAFTS WAY! Referencing Style!)**

Fawful: Okay, first things first. We're trapped in this dark pit since we entered Mind Crush Mountain. Now, knowing this show, there are a lot of things that can cause crazy events. **But what is the thing we need to focus on?**

 **1: The mountains themselves!  
2: The large TV screen.  
3: The wooden doors.**

 **CLASH!**

 **The TV screens are the main focus to our dilemma!**

Fawful: Of course! That TV screen activated the events that led us here. But who could have used that TV screen. There aren't many options but I have the feeling that something fishy is going on from the other side. **Who could have used those TV screens to activate this whole mess?**

 **1: One of the competing teams.  
2: The Elite Beat Agents.  
3: Don.**

 **CLASH!**

 **Don is the one behind this scheme!**

Fawful: That makes sense! Don is the host so he has first access to any equipment here. Those friends of his might have some part in this but Don is the main culprit. Now, Don likes to stick to the rules and be fair to all the teams but anyone can change and be sneaky in any situation. Since he did all of this, he must have had a reason. **What was Don's true motive to this scheme?**

 **1: To prank Fawful and Mimi.  
2: To eliminate Fawful and Mimi forever.  
3: To eliminate Fawful and Mimi from the game.  
4: He had no motive.**

 **CLASH!**

 **Don wanted to eliminate Fawful and Mimi from the game.**

Fawful: That's it! Don wanted us out of the race. But then that starts to get confusing. Don can't just eliminate teams just like that. We didn't do anything drastic in this leg! But we were handcuffed and thrown through a portal. **Does that make Don's actions sneaky and they violate the rules of this show?**

 **1: You bet they do!  
2: No way! Don is an honest person!**

 **CLASH!**

 **Don: Don's actions are violating the rules of this show!**

Fawful: Don's violating his own rules! That isn't something he'd do! But our throughout this series have made him angry at us. He could have used his angry side to go through with this scheme. **These lines of actions and decisions are….**

 **1: Completely fair.  
2: Completely unfair.**

 **CLASH!**

 **Don's actions are unfair for this show!**

Fawful: Don's being unfair towards us and us only! But if he wanted to eliminate us from this race, he'd only have to do one thing. **He'd have to…..**

 **1: Make Fawful go insane.  
2: Make Mimi angry.  
3: Make both of us happy.**

 **CLASH!**

 **Don needs to make Mimi angry!**

Fawful: That's it! Don needs to make Mimi angry enough to cause an overload of anger to eliminate her from this show along with me! Oh no…I see where this is going. **If everything I've discovered is true then…..**

 **1: Don's trying to arrest us!  
2: Don wants us to stay here forever!  
3: Don's illegally eliminating us from this race!**

 **CLASH! PWOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **[FINAL CONCLUSION]**

 **DON'S ILLEGALLY EIMINATING US FROM THIS RACE!**

 **Fawful: That's the sad and unfair truth! No matter what happens, we're done in this race. It doesn't matter if we make it out of here in time or if I tell Mimi the truth! Either outcome will send us home. This is what I have to tell Mimi but it won't end well as she'll go insane. But the truth must be revealed! I'm sorry Mimi, but you're going to have to hear some bad news!**

 **[TRUTH UNCOVERED!]**

Fawful slowly turned to Mimi who was staring at him with curiosity and noticed that he was sweating a lot.

Mimi: Is everything okay Fawful?  
Fawful: U-Uh Misters M-Mimi, there's something terrible that I have discovered and despite all that has happened, I need to tell you this.  
Mimi: (Confused) Uh, okay then. Tell me what you discovered!

[ONE IN DEPTH EXPLINATION LATER]

Mimi stood silently with wide eyes as Fawful looked at her nervously.

Fawful: I'm so sorry but this is the truth that I have reached.  
Mimi: We're…being…..eliminated…..illegally…..by Don…the man who…..loves fairness and rules!?  
Fawful: Y-Y-Y-Yes.  
Mimi: (Starting to turn red) T-THAT GUY…..ACTING LIKE THIS…..AND WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING DRASTIC THIS TIME! (Starts cranking her neck and head around in circles motions) I'M GOING TO… **I'M GOING TO!  
** Fawful: (Shrinking back) Oh dear!

[=====================================]

Don was waiting at the top of Flash Dash as the skies were beginning to become brighter and he had a smile on his face.

Don: And now we wait for the teams to arrive! Will there be an outstanding result! Just wait and see what happens!

Silence was now heard throughout the atmosphere until hands were seen touching the edge of the mountain as…..our three teams of friends reached the top of Flash Dash and rushed to the chill zone.

Phineas: (Out of breath)Well…we made it. What's the result?  
Isabella: Are we safe?  
Kamek: Come on Don!  
Grenda: Out with it!  
Candy: Don't overuse the suspense!  
Boo: And the verdict is?  
Don: Well, let me just say….FIRST, SECODN AND THIRD PLACE GUYS!  
Everyone: YEAH!  
Isabella: We did it! Fawful and Mimi are in last place!  
Don: And this IS an elimination round so they are out of here!  
Boo: Uh where are they anyway?  
Don: We'll search for them but you guys just rest up for the…

RUMBLE! CRUMBLE! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

The most terrifying sound occurred as the top of the mountain started to crumble and a circular hole was forming at the circular arena attached to the mountain.

Candy: W-What's going on!?  
Don: Uh oh…..Don't tell me they figured it out?  
Phineas: figured what out?

 **CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSsHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Boo: Sweet mother of spiders!

Everyone went pale as they saw Mimi in her spider form but this time she was glowing with a red aura and her eyes were glowing red and her spider legs were sharper and bigger than before. Fawful crawled out of the giant hole that Mimi made but he remained the same.

 **Mimi: DOOOONNNNNNNNNN! YOOOOOUUU MAADDDEE THHEEEE STTTUUUPPPIDDDISSSTTT OOFFF MMIISSSTTTAKKKKESS! YOOUUU TRRRRIIEEED TO EEELLLLIIMMIINNAATTEE UUSSS! SSOO I'MM GGOOIIINNG TTOO EELLIMMMINNATTTEE YOOUUU! PERMINANTELY!1**

Kamek: You tried to illegally eliminate Fawful and Mimi this whole time!?  
Don: Sorry! I just wanted to get Mimi to do something that would get herself disqualified! I never meant to set her into anger overload!  
Phineas: Mimi! Listen! Don didn't mean to anger you like this! He just wanted to…..

 **WHACK!**

Phineas: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mimi used one of her deadly spider legs to whack Phineas into the wall of the mountain!

Isabella: PHINEAS!  
Boo: She's gone too far into her anger!  
Kamek: We can't stop it!  
Fawful: Mistress Mimi! Please calm down!  
 **Mimi: MUSSST TTEEAACCCHH DON A LESSON!  
** Don: Okay, things have gone like this for long enough! (Takes out a remoter speaker device) Don to Elite gang! Don to Elite Gang!  
Edd: This is Elite Gang! Over!  
Don: Mimi has gone into Code Craft! Bring out the big gun!  
Squidward: Dear god!  
Reporter: We'll be there right away Don!  
Agent Chieftain: We'll come too!

 **WHACK!**

Mimi whacked the device out of Don's hands.

 **Mimi: NO HELP FOR YOU DON! YOU NEED TO BE ALONE WHEN YOU'LL RECEIVE PUNISHMENT FROM MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!  
** Don: OH GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE!  
Edd: Not yet Don!

Everyone turned around to see Edd, Reporter, Squidward, Tycho and the Elite Beat agent survive on the scene. The male agents were carrying a heavy metal briefcase.

Don: GOOD! YOU'RE HERE! GET THE GUN OUT!  
Fawful: GUN!?

Edd and Squidward opened the case revealing a futuristic gun with the Crystal Booster (You know, that thing we got from a previous episode in this series) attached to it. It had glowing vials attached to it and a laser pointer. Edd and Squidward chucked the gun at Don who caught it and aimed it at Mimi.

Don: Okay, Mimi! Calm down and accept defeat so we can talk about this or else we'll be forced to set this special device on you!  
Agent J: What kind of techno device is that?  
Don: It's our latest and greatest addition to the Cartoon Crafts series! It's the miracle sight gun! Powered by our crystal booster, on shot of this will bring an opponent to their knees as they see the truth and calm down for good!  
Fawful: WAIT!  
Everyone, except for Mimi, turned around to see Fawful shaking with his fists clenched tightly.

Fawful: You can't just shoot her that way! She needs to be calmed down in a proper manner! Have a heart for crying out loud!

Everyone was silent as Fawful spoke to the demon Mimi.

Fawful: Mimi! Listen to me! The real you is in there somewhere! The crazy yet wonderful girl I've known and love! Let's end this madness and strive for our future together! I can't be a happy chortle bean guy without your leadership and twisted sense of humour! Reach deep down into your heart and set the angel that I love free!  
 **Mimi: F-F-FAWFUL! I-I…..UHHHHHHHHHH….GNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!  
** Don: That's it! She's going to lose it! We're stopping this now!  
Fawful: NO! WAIT!1

But it was too late as Don fired the blast of pure energy at Mimi. In that moment, time seemed to slow down for Fawful who watched the energy beam move towards Mimi slowly. Something inside him clicked as he ran and threw hinself in front of Mimi.

Fawful: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T HARM FAWFUL'S SWEETHEART!

 **BAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Fawful: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fawful blocked Don's blast and it sent him flying across the arena and down the giant hole that Mimi created. And in that moment, time froze for Mimi who stood still in her demon form. Her black heart started to crack a red, shining light started to pierce through before her black barrier crumbled and broke into pieces revealing a glowing red heart as light shone around the Demon Mimi who reverted back into her normal form but she had tears pouring out of her eyes as she ran towards the giant hole.

Mimi: FAWFUL!

Everyone else stood still with wide eyes. Don had the biggest sense of shock as he dropped the gun, causing it to break into pieces with only the crystal booster remaining intact. Everyone ran up to the giant hole to see if Fawful was okay.

Mimi: FAWFUL! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME TO SHOW ME YOU'RE OKAY! PLEASE!  
Edd: (To Don) Don, you just shot Fawful down a hole from the top of the tallest mountain here.  
Don: Don't make me feel even guiltier! I'm going to call for help ok!?  
Boo: (Holding Mimi for comfort) It's okay. Fawful will be okay. We'll get him back. And, let me be the first to say I'm sorry for treating you like trash.  
Mimi: (Wiping some tears away) T-Thanks.  
Don: I got a phone so we'll call for help and…

CRUMBLE.

Don: What was that?  
Phineas: it sounded like a part of a rocky wall being torn apart.

CRUMBLE. CRUMBLE!

Don: C-Could it be?  
Isabella: Come one!

Everyone was silent watching the giant hole to see what was happening until…..a green hand gripped the edge of the floor followed by another green hand and a head appeared showing….

Fawful: FAWFUL!

Fawful emerged from the top pushing his body to reach the top. Phineas, Kamek, Edd, Squidward, Tycho, Agent J, Spin and Chieftain helped Fawful up and Fawful was back on the scene. Mimi wasted no time as she hugged him tightly.

Mimi: (Crying) I thought I lost you!  
Fawful: Well Fawful was lucky to survive! It was a miracle!  
Don: I see…..we all got a miracle as we learnt from our mistakes. Listen, I'm sorry for going too far in this leg. You can stay in the race and we'll do things fairly ok?  
Fawful: Mimi?  
Mimi: Yes Fawful.  
Fawful: We've reached this conclusion. Shall we?  
Mimi: (Smiles) Yes!  
Fawful: Don?  
Don: Yes?  
Fawful: Don't worry about us. We're dropping out of this race.  
Don: Well I'm glad we're…..WHAT!?  
Boo & Kamek: WHAT!?  
Phineas & Isabella: WHAT!?  
Candy & Grenda: WHAT!?  
Fawful: We've had enough craziness on this show! And for once, we're happy with losing.  
Don: Well, it was great having you as strong competitors!  
Reporter: So what are you going to do now?  
Fawful: Well once we're out of here, This green bean is going to take his lovely lady out on our first date.  
Mimi: (Blushing) Oh Fawful!  
Fawful: Then let's go!  
Mimi: I'll pay (Taking a card out) with Don's credit card!  
Don: DAMN IT! STOP STEALING MY CREDIT CARDS!  
Fawful: Then off we go!

Fawful held Mimi bridal style as he activated his jetpack sending the two through the skies as they shared a kiss and fireworks went off around them as the sky turned into a lovely night time romance setting.

Agent Starr: I love that! So romantic!  
Agent Spin: Where the heck did those fireworks come from?  
Edd: I know a friend who can get stuff for me.  
Reporter: Edd, did you know this would happen?  
Edd: Not right away…but sometime it pays to read the script! (Winks to the camera) So good!

[================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Fawful & Mimi]

Scenes involving Fawful and Mimi rolled by.

Fawful: And this brings our story to a close.  
Mimi: A tale of adventure!  
Fawful: Romance!  
Mimi: Insanity!  
Fawful: Suspense!  
Mimi: Mystery!  
Fawful: But most of all….  
Both: A tale of chortles!  
Fawful: I love being together!

The two were seen flying through the mountains hugging each other.

Mimi: So where do you want to go?  
Fawful: Any place is fine as long I'm with you.  
Mimi: I'm going to love our new lives!

[END ELIMINATION RECAP]

[==========================]

Don: Cute, but I'm going to call someone to get my credit cards back. (Walks off) Somebody end this episode for me while I take some headache pills.

Don walked away leaving everyone else on the mountain.

Edd: Guess we'll end things here! Bet you thought Fawful and Mimi would reach the final three! Well now that they are gone, things are going to get tense as our friends will now compete against each other for the million dollar prize! Stay tuned for our second season finale on the craziest show ever! Who will triumph over the others and claim ultimate victory! The only way to know is to keep watching…say it with me guys!  
Everyone: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[============================]

[LOCATION: Unknown]  
[Time: Unknown]  
[Date: Unknown]

A familiar one eyed figure watched the events unfold on a massive TV screen.

?: At last! The finale is near! Time to activate my genius plan! Everyone on this show won't know what will hit them!

[=============================]

[LOCATION: Unknown]  
[Time: Unknown]  
[Date: Unknown]

Edd was seen standing in an unidentified room with a mysterious figure in the shadows.

Edd: So he's activating his plan?  
?: Yes, do you have a counter attack plan?  
Edd: Of course! We have a plan that will knock his metaphorical sock off!

[=================]

END OF EPISODE


	36. Season Two Finale Trailer

There are times where you just don't want things to end. But eventually, everything has an ending. People have lives that have limits and the same goes for adventures. But just because something has to end…

….

….

…..

…

DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE SAD ABOUT IT!

That's right! Keep those happy vibes glowing because we're going to end things with a bang so powerful it will change everything! We're going all out in our final story arc. It's time for the finale as three teams who have survived this race while being friends now have to battle each other for that million dollar prize!

 **Phineas and Isabella!**

Two best friends who have triumphed over a lot of teams while maintaining their happy friendship locked up so tight, not even the darkest of despair keys can break it! They've used many skills and gadgets but can they maintain their positive teamwork to win?

 **Boo and Kamek!**

The magical powerhouse minions have stormed through this competition whilst facing the dangerous wrath of Mimi! Using Kamek's magic and Boo's newfound strength, can they overcome the other young teams to win the million?

 **Candy & Grenda!**

Two girls who were injured in this race but have come back and have stayed strong without standing out! Their combination of brains and brawn have helped them out in many situations but can they remain silent but deadly to get the big prize?

These three teams have a lot to go through as we enter our intense finale that is not one, not two, not even three! But four, yes, four parts! A four part finale that will show you that when you think it's the end….it's actually just the beginning!


	37. Ep 25: The Keys To The Finale

Edd was seen walking onscreen as he faced forward to the cameras. The atmosphere was almost completely dark save for one spotlight set on Edd.

Edd: Greeting fellow readers! We are here to give you a heads up! Buckle up for an exciting, long tale filled with suspense and action! The story you're about to read will probably infect you with our insanity but the show must go on so it's probably a risk worth taking! Despite being split into multiple parts, this is all connected to one massive finale arc that will change our lives forever and I mean EVERYONE'S lives. That's right! Everyone from both seasons will be affected by this change! I've probably gone on for too long so let's cut to the chase and begin this epic tale! Dive right into our epic conclusion of the second ever…..RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

….

…..

…..

…

….

…

Edd: I can't believe Don actually let me say the intro!

[===================================]

ONE INTRO LATER

[====================================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Substations]

The three teams were walking along the substations while talking to each other.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: The final three! This is it! The last part of the race and obviously the most important part for us and our other friends in this race!  
Isabella: Getting here has shown the world that two creative kids can make it far given their bonds of trust and skill have been maintained perfectly throughout this show!  
Phineas: After the last chaotic leg, things have died down but this is where it gets SERIOUS!  
Isabella: Because the three teams that were friends…..now have to fight against each other for the million dollar prize. Money is an evil thing but we're going to stay positive and together for this thing!  
Phineas: So, to end this confessional, we'd like to say….  
Both: Bring on the challenge Don!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Getting this far is amazing! We shall give it out all and make history on this show for the right reasons! But there are a lot of things that will bring the pressure to all the teams.  
Grenda: What do you mean?  
Candy: This show obviously likes to take the levels of stress to the teams and boost it up to indescribable levels of insanity! This show would probably test our levels of friendship and see if we'd fall apart.  
Grenda: No way! That won't happen!  
Candy: I agree! But the other teams have it too. Phineas and Isabella are in a similar situation but the fact that they love each other would be put to the test.  
Grenda: I never through about it like that!  
Candy: And Boo and Kamek probably have the hardest test of all.  
Grenda: Huh?  
Candy: Now that Fawful and Mimi are gone, the powerhouse pressure is placed on them! You, me, Phineas and Isabella are just normal human beings but Boo is a humanised ghost and Kamek knows thousands of spells. They have the upper hand in this race but Don would test that to extreme levels.  
Grenda: Woah, this show is insane!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Final three baby! All the other teams brought a great challenge but now we are at the final stretch!  
Kamek: Almost there but it's still anyone's game! Who knows what will be in store for us?  
Boo: We'll handle it with ease! Bring it on Don!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: One of the main questions of this show if you reach this far is 'What would you do if you won the million dollar prize?'  
Isabella: Well, I'd share it with you and all of our friends and have a great time doing something we'd all love to do together!  
Phineas: We could use it to create the best day ever for everyone! Even Fawful and Mimi would have a blast!  
Isabella: Then that's our answer to the question! I wonder what the others would use the million for?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: What would I use the million for? My half would probably go to some things that could help me be a better human. I'm still getting used to this body and it's been like this for a while now!  
Kamek: Lord Bowser would probably take my half of the million!  
Boo: Don't worry! I won't let him do that!  
Kamek: Thanks!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: I would use the money to help benefit the world for the great good of mankind! There are so many things that could help the world become a better place!  
Grenda: We could also give some of it to Dipper and Mabel since they didn't win last season.  
Candy: I was just thinking that!  
Grenda: We are such a great team!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The three walked up to where the Mega Tele-Vortex was supposed to be located but they saw that it was taken out and replaced with white floor tiles.

Boo: That's weird. Where's the Mega Tele-Vortex?  
Phineas: It appears to have been taken apart.  
Isabella: So does that mean we can't do the finale!?  
Candy: That's not right! Something's going on here.  
Don: Calm down everyone! Everything is all right.

The six turned around to see Don walk up with a purple and blue key in his right hand.

Don: The Mega Tele-Vortex is on the fritz at the moment. Remain clam because we're still doing the finale!  
Phineas: Something is wrong with it? We can help fix it! I could call my brother and we could take a look at it!  
Don: Uh, let's just say that this problem is to be private and nothing more to that statement!

Everyone was still concerned but nodded at his statement.

[============================]

[FORTY MINUTES AGO]

Edd and Don was at the Mega Tele-Vortex and saw it sparking as the portal was starting to spiral and get bigger and bigger as the flow was out of control. Edd quickly flipped a switch and closed the Mega Tele-Vortex.

Edd: Looks like it's starting to happen. Luckily, that shut down delayed it.  
Don: So you have a plan?  
Edd: Indeed I do! But I need time to gather materials for this plan. Continue with the finale. I've got some calls to make.

[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

Candy: So, what sort of finale are we going to have?  
Don: I'm glad you asked! It's time for the true penultimate leg of the race! This (Holds up the key) Is an emergency portal key! It will create a portal to the requested destination for this leg of the race. There are more keys like this one and they will be your ticket to progressing through this race. You'll be going through different worlds where a challenge is located. Complete each challenge to earn a portal key. Once you've completed all challenges, it's a race through the final portal to the chill zone and the last team to arrive….WILL be eliminated!

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: This sounds like one crazy leg! But those keys sound like a nifty way of travelling. I need to get some for myself!  
Kamek: Unlocking new ways to travel. The world is full of surprises!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Candy: Fascinating! How does this key work exactly!  
Don: I was just getting to that. (Holds the key out in front of him) You just hold it out like you are inserting it into a lock and turn it and…PRESTO!

Don turned the key causing it to glow before disappearing and a portal ripped open in the room acting as the starting portal for this leg of the race.

Phineas: Cool concept!  
Isabella: But it's ripped out of thin air. Doesn't that cause some kind of disruption with our sense of reality?  
Don: It would but we currently have some extra help in the portal to maintain it. Some new recruits to help us while we sort our problems out but enough of that! It's time to start this penultimate leg! Starting positions everyone!

Everyone got ready to race through worlds and face the crazy challenges that lie ahead.

Don: Through the portal when I give the signal!

….

…

…

….

…

….

BANG!

Don fired off a gun signalling the start of this leg as the teams rushed through the portal. Boo and Kamek got the lead as they entered first followed by Phineas and Isabella and then Candy and Grenda entered the portal.

[=====================================]

[Location: Inside the portal]

The three teams entered the portal but instead of flowing through it, they were seen walking along a constructed bridge set up towards a bright white light while the background remained the same swirl of purple and blue.

Grenda: Woah, cool set up!  
Boo: What's with the bridge!? It seems too safe for this kind of show!?  
?: We set it up to maintain the balance of these temporary portals!

The three teams froze as they saw four flying creatures heading towards them before they stopped and waved at them. They all had circular heads and tiny bodies and they were glowing with coloured energy to match the colour of their person. One was blue with straight hair. One was purple with shiny hair. One was white with curly hair and the other was green with fuzzy hair.

Isabella: These must be the helpers Don was talking about!  
?: That's right! We're here to help you throughout this leg!  
?: Let us introduce ourselves!

The blue creature moved in front of the other creatures and bowed to the three teams.

Paul: Greeting fellow finalists! My name is **Paul Tal!** I'm the leader of this little gang! Staying cool in any situation is my forte!

The green creature floated next to Paul and held him in a friendly hug and also held out a peace sign with his free hand.

Chris: And I'm his crazy yet loveable brother **Chris Tal!** The fuzziness might fool you as I'm a shiny spirited helper! Always looking out for others!

The purple creature was the next to float up and saluted with a great sense of honour.

Sir Ging: A pleasure to meet you dear comrades! I am the knighted warrior of our team! **Sir Ging Powers** at your service! Ready to step in when things are tough! A knight always puts his life at risk for the safety of his fellow comrades and royal masters and mistresses!

The white creature was the last to float forward and she put a hand on Sir Ging Powers' shoulders as a sign to say 'calm down.'

Kay: We all do our best to maintain balance. Nice to meet you! I'm the one who helps to keep these guys in check when things get out of balance and go wild. **Kay Boles** here to connect the lost parts of purity and balance!

Boo: So you'll lead us to each challenge?  
Kay: Indeed, now let's move to the first area!  
Sir Ging: I shall lead the way and clear off any danger!  
Paul: There he goes again.  
Chris: He'll never change!

And with that, the ten people in the portal walked through the white light to reach the first destination.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: Those creatures seem nice but I wonder how they keep this portal in stable condition?  
Isabella: Never question the logic of this show. It's an insane premises and I'm just trying to wrap around their names or crying out loud.  
Phineas: What do you mean by their….Oh! Now I get it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

The three teams were dumped into the first atmosphere. It consisted of light blue walls and pools of warm, bubbling water and steam was everywhere making it a warm and relaxing environment. There was one giant lake of bubbling water over in the far distance.

Candy: Ooh, such a lovely atmosphere.  
Kay: (Popping up) This is Hot Hot Steam Springs. A place where lots of people from different worlds can soak in relaxation! But your challenge lies at that large lake over there.  
Boo: Then off we go! Our competition status starts NOW!

And with that, Boo and Kamek rushed past the other two teams towards the lake.

Phineas: Wow, they're serious about our status right now.  
Isabella: Quickly, we must not fall into last place.

The other two teams ran to get to the lake.

[===============]

Boo and Kamek reached the lake first where a Tycho Talk Box was placed. Boo quickly pressed it to hear what it had to say.

Tycho: Okay, the first challenge is a Going Solo challenge! 'Bubbling Blowback' is the game and you'll be sure that it is full of pain. One team member has to suit up in a protective diving suit from a nearby shack and dive into the giant bubbling lake. Once you are inside the lake, you'll need to locate a portal key hidden underwater but watch out for the wind turrets that will send you flying back! That is all!  
Boo: Well that's that! I'll suit up and dive underwater!

[2 MINUTES LATER, NOT 5 MINUTES LATER]

Boo was suited up in a shiny grey diving suit with oxygen tanks added to allow the ability of breathing while being underwater. She dove in and swam to the bottom of the lake searching for portal keys but couldn't find one.

Boo: Uh, where are these blasted keys? It's like trying to find finding a coloured pin in a pile of non-coloured pins! (Notices a rumbling rock) Maybe it's hidden under here!

Boo moved the rock away but saw that it revealed Chris Tal with a wind turret.

Chris: Sorry! Just following orders!

PWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!

Chris activated the wind turret sending Boo back into a wall as Isabella and Grenda dived underwater. The two girls searched around and uncovered more wind turrets and avoided them as they found the three portal keys together under a pile of seaweed. They swam up to the surface leaving Boo alone.

Boo: Damn it! I was careless! I guess it's time we turn this into a war zone!

[==============================]

SLASH!

Phineas, Isabella, Candy and Grenda opened up two portals with their portal keys and stepped into the second world. It was an urban city with a dark blue and purple night time sky. There were a series of highway motorways stretching out from a car rental shop. A Tycho Talk Box was located there and the two teams ran up to it and pressed the button on it.

Tycho: Challenge two! Welcome to Shape Shift Highway! This world is great for street racing and it's time to get your racing spirits up as we enter this All In challenge! Go to that car rental shop and create your own car to race down the highway! But watch out, this world isn't called Shape Shift Highway for nothing! That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: Shape Shift Highway huh? It's going to be one bumpy ride!  
Isabella: But we're in the lead so we have to maintain our success!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[ONE BUILDING MONTAGE LATER]

VROOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Phineas, Isabella, Candy and Grenda drove down the highways in their awesomely designed cars. Phineas and Isabella were driving in a car with flame designs on it but had a pink colour as the basic template. It had lots of moving parts inside and had homemade defence systems installed for extra help. It was the definition of cute but deadly. Candy and Grenda were driving in a light blue 90's styled car with an eco-friendly power source and there was a supply of food installed in case this was a long trip.

Phineas: (Feeling the wind brushing against his face) Wow, this wind is great!  
Isabella: I know! It's insane how we can drive cars like this!  
Candy: Breaking logic can help us in many situations!  
Grenda: So when does the Shape Shift part of the highway come into play?

RUMBLE! CRACK! SLASH!

The highway streets started to bend into crazy loops and twists making our teams' eyes widen but they maintained their focus on the race.

Grenda: So that's what they meant by the title of the world!  
Phineas: Let's shift into gear and ride these rails!  
Isabella: Don't you mean streets?  
Phineas: I know what I said!

The two teams drove around the twisted highways and stuck to the roads without falling off as they went around in a crazy manner and got onto another straight path with ease.

Phineas: Cool! I love this show! So many cool experiences!

Loads of cannons appeared on lampposts next to the highway streets and they started to fire cannonballs at our two teams.

Candy: Incoming cannonballs!  
Phineas: Isabella! Activate the defence systems!  
Isabella: On it!

Isabella pressed a series of buttons and this activated the defence systems built by Phineas and Isabella. There were lots of slingshots firing homemade bombs at the canons destroying them.

Isabella: Oh yeah! We're on fire right now!  
Phineas: We'll burn right to the finish line!  
Boo: That's a challenge we'll accept then!

Phineas, Isabella, Candy and Grenda turned around and gasped as they saw Boo and Kamek zooming along the highway in a white sports car as Boo was creating a massive surge of wind boosting them along as they zoomed past the other two teams sending their cars into a spinning state before crashing at the sides of the highway.

Boo: Sorry, it's anyone's game now!

Boo and Kamek zoomed away from the camera view. They high fived each other as they made it to the end where a large mall was located and three portal keys were seen at a nearby stand. They took one and entered another portal. The other two teams got together and fixed up Candy and Grenda's car.

Phineas; Okay, your car is done but it'll take time to fix ours up.  
Candy: Then get in our car, we'll help you out.  
Phineas: Really? How can we trust you?  
Candy: On this show, it's best to say true and loyal. Let's work together to get to the final two and knock the powerhouse team out of this race.  
Grenda: Yeah, I couldn't have said that sentence any better!  
Isabella: Okay, but how do we reach the end?  
Grenda: Easy! (Takes out the food supply) I got lots of chilli peppers in our food bundle!  
Phineas: …..Okay then.

And after that agreement, the two teams were seen zooming across the highway as Grenda spewed out a burst of fire boosting them towards the portal keys.

[====================]

Phineas, Isabella, Candy and Grenda, entered the third world which was a trip down memory lane as they entered the Jawbreaker Factory for a second time. There was a HUGE pile of jawbreakers next to a Tycho Talk Box and Boo was seen cracking open some of the jawbreakers. The other two teams pressed the button on the Tycho Talk Box.

Tycho: Okay, time to quickly get cracking here at the Jawbreaker Factory! This all in challenge requires teams to crack open these jawbreakers until you find one with a portal key in it! This place is full of sweet surprises so be careful which jawbreakers you pick! That is all!

And after that statement, everyone was seen cracking open jawbreakers.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: It's clear that no one has the lead in this game so we need to act fast and strong to survive!  
Kamek: So are you saying that you want to CHEAT?  
Boo: NO! We just need to find a way to move ahead and gain a long lead!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo cracked open a jawbreaker and dust poured out and instead of a portal key, Paul Tal appeared in Boo's arms.

Boo: What are YOU doing in there!?  
Paul: We've been assigned to help this show so it means any form of distractions for the teams.  
Boo: (Throws Paul away) I don't have time for this!  
Paul: Ow!  
Boo: Kamek! Are you having any luck?

Kamek's wand and hand appeared from a pile of jawbreakers showing that he was struggling.

Kamek: I'm kind of occupied but I'll try to help! I need to get out of here so, REFLECT!

Kamek's spell reflected all of the jawbreakers away from him but one hit Boo on the forehead.

Boo: OW! (Catches the jawbreaker as it cracks open) Wait, YES!

That specific jawbreaker had a portal key in it.

Boo: Looks like we got lady luck on our side! Let' go Kamek!  
Kamek: Right behind you!

Boo and Kamek opened up another portal as the other two teams were still cracking open jawbreakers!

Grenda: They've got the lead! We need to find them! (Picks up a jawbreaker) Come on!

Grenda threw the jawbreaker and it headed towards Isabella who blocked it with another jawbreaker. These two jawbreakers broke into pieces as the other two portal keys appeared.

Candy: Yes! Sticking together is pushing us forward!  
Isabella: Through the portal!

[=============================]

All three teams were now seen sliding down the hills of Sand Mountain, the fourth location of this leg of the race. They were using snowboards to catch up to each other as they reached the end of the mountain where a humungous pile of needles were stacked. A Tycho Talk Box was next to the pile as Boo pressed the button on it.

Tycho: Halfway there folks! This challenge is simple so let's get straight to the point! An extreme sense of pain is involved in this Going Solo challenge as one team member will navigate through this large needle stack to find a box with a piece of hay taped to it. Now these boxes are special and Don will explain how! Over to you Don!

Do: (Floating onscreen on a platform) Okay! Now that we're halfway, we're introducing a special twist to this leg of the race. In each box is a portal key but one portal key is special as it is golden! This golden portal key will allow you to transfer straight to the last world of this leg of the race where you'll only have to complete one more challenge to reach the chill zone but you'll have to rely on your luck to find it! Good luck and race hard!

Don floated away as the teams talked to themselves.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Yes! This is just the thing we need to win this thing!  
Kamek: But luck is something that applies to all teams!  
Boo: Then I'll do this challenge!  
Kamek: (Mumbling to himself) It always seems to be you who does the challenges.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: Wow, this is one TOUGH leg!  
Isabella: How so?  
Phineas: Think about it. It's great if we get this golden key but then Candy and Grenda will be left alone to race against Boo and Kamek.  
Isabella: Oh my! This is troubling indeed!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo, Phineas and Grenda were the ones who accepted this challenge. They suited up with protective clothing before diving right into the pile of needles.

[===============]

Phineas and Grenda were seen together as they ventured through the needles.

Phineas: Wow, who would want to do this for fun?  
Grenda: I can think of at least six people.  
Phineas: But it's needles! How sharper can this challenge get!?

SLASH!

A sword stabbed through the needles making Phineas and Grenda move to avoid it as they had wide eyes.

Grenda: I think it got even sharper!

Sir Ging: (Revealing himself to be the sword thruster) Apologies, but my orders have been clear!  
Phineas: Quick Grenda! Move!

The two moved through the needles as they escaped Sir Ging Powers' sword thrusts as they managed to find two boxes. They pulled themselves out of the pile of needles and made it to their team mates.

Isabella: Yes, you got out before Boo did! And Kamek walked off for some reason!  
Candy: It's the perfect time to show the keys.  
Phineas; Okay (Takes a deep breath) Here we go!

Phineas opened his box first and the four friends were looking into it as Phineas pulled out….

…..

…..

….

…

A normal portal key.

Phineas: It's a normal key. That leaves us with two possible drastic conclusions.  
Grenda: Well, here we go.

Grenda opened her box and everyone saw the harsh reality as Grenda pulled out…..

…

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

The golden portal key!

Candy: (Gasps) We got it!  
Grenda: Bu that means we'd have to abandon you.  
Isabella: (Smiles) Don't worry! Keep your faith strong and hopefully, we'll meet at the chill zone in first and second place.  
Candy: (Smiles) See you there then!

The two teams opened up their portals and entered them. They only managed to hear one word from Boo before their portals disappeared.

Boo: NO!

[=============================]

Phineas and Isabella popped out into the fifth world. It was a set of ruins with water pipes running everywhere. Some of the pipes were leaking and water was pouring out of them. Phineas found the Tycho Talk Box and pressed the button on it.

Tycho: Challenge five! You'll see that in these Water Clogged Ruins, there are some pipes that are loose and water is pouring out of them. For this Going Solo Challenge, one team member has to patch up three pipes. Once the third pipe is fixed, a portal key will appear for you to take. That is all!

Phineas: I'll fix the pipes as fast as I can!  
Isabella: Go for it!

Phineas got to work fixing the pipes and managed to fix two of them before Boo and Kamek arrived and listened to the Tycho Talk Box and Kamek got to fixing the three pipes.

Isabella: (To Boo) Why did you mess with us back there?  
Boo: Look, I'm sorry but it's a race! We have to act strong and be competitive because life is hard at times! Take it from me as I was a ghost before!  
Isabella: But you didn't have to make us crash! Aren't we all true friends?  
Boo: We are! But this is the finale so I'm sorry to say this…..but we're being tough in this race!  
Isabella: Fine, but we're going to bring the pressure too so don't be so cocky!  
Boo: Don't try to intimidate me! I'm grown up!  
Phineas: I got the portal key Isabella!  
Isabella: See you!  
Boo: Oh no! It's tough for us so you need to learn to handle tough situations!

WHACK!

Boo broke a pipe which caused a burst of water to send Isabella against a wall.

Isabella: OW!  
Phineas: Isabella! (To Boo in an angry tone) You've just brought it on now!

WHACK!

Phineas grabbed the broken part of the pipe and knocked out Boo with it and got Isabella back up as Kamek got boo up with a portal key in his hand.

Kamek: Hey, don't knock my friend out!  
Phineas: Sorry, she started it. (Locking eye contact with the two) And it's a war zone for us two now!

Phineas and Isabella opened up a portal and went through it. Kamek healed Boo up and the two exited through their own portal.

[CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: Oh the tension is high now! Phineas and Isabella have started this battle and I swear we're going to end it!  
Kamek: Normally, I wouldn't agree with this but NO ONE hurts my friend!  
Boo: This is going to be good!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas; It's tough, but we're going to survive this! Candy and Grenda are at the last world so they'll hopefully be alright.  
Isabella: I wonder what they're doing there right now?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

The last world was known as Boom Bang Base. A massive battlefield with moving circular platforms and guns and cannons were being fired off everywhere. This is home to the last challenge and it's an All In as teams just need to make it through the battlefield to reach the chill zone in a bunker. Sounds simple right? WRONG! Candy and Grenda were seen hiding under a bench on one of the circular platforms as they were avoiding the gunfire.

Candy: Oh, this is so not cool!  
Grenda: Yeah, it's not!

[===============================]

Phineas and Isabella were now seen in a series of sewers in the Cul-De-Sac. They noticed that Edd and Ed were there with Paul, Sir Ging, Kay and Chris as they took apart a clear, metal pipe.

Phineas: Hi guys!  
Edd: Oh hello there! I see you didn't get the golden key.  
Isabella: No but we're staying strong!  
Edd: I know that feeling.  
Phineas: What are you doing?  
Edd: We're collecting metal but it's for a top secret project. You'd better find the Tycho Talk Box to stay in the race.  
Isabella: Where is it?  
Ed: It's behind that wall over there!  
Phineas: Thanks! Good luck with your project!

Phineas and Isabella made their way to the Tycho Talk box located in front of two giant clogged up pipes filled with sewage. Isabella pressed the button on the box.

Tycho: Challenge six! These two pipes are clogged up with sewage and behind all that lies your next portal key. Unclog one of the pipes to obtain the key! That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: Cleaning out sewage? Man, we have some dirty challenges in this show.  
Phineas: It's always a rough ride to a million dollars!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Phineas: (Takes out two shovels) Let's dig our way to victory!  
Isabella: Teamwork is the key!

Phineas and Isabella began to shovel out the sewage and made it halfway through the pipe before Boo and Kamek arrived onscreen.

Boo: Think we can combine our magic to speed through this leg?  
Kamek: I'll provide the speed, you provide the digging!  
Boo: Time for this girl to get down and dirty!

Boo moved her hands around like drills and Kamek used his magic to speed her up and the two teams got their keys at the same time.

Boo; Yes! Now to slow them down! Kamek!  
Kamek: My pleasure!  
Phineas: What are you doing!?

SMACK!

Kamek used his magic to bury Phineas and Isabella in a mountain of sewage and Boo and Kamek opened up their portal.

Phineas: Ugh!

[=========================]

Boo and Kamek arrived in a town full of energy and music as people were seen dancing in a busy market square where the Tycho Talk Box Was located.

Boo: There's the Box!  
Kamek: Let's press it!

SMACK! SQUELCH!

Boo and Kamek were pinned to the ground by a pile of sewage as Phineas and Isabella popped into this world.

Phineas: Stinks to fall behind doesn't it?  
Isabella: I've got the Tycho Talk Box!

Isabella pressed the button on it.

Tycho: Almost there! Challenge number is an All In that will keep you moving. This is Sync City where everyone is always in the groove! Portal keys are waiting for you at the other side of the market but you'll have to navigate through the crowd while dancing together and you MUST be together holding hands along the way! That is all!

Phineas and Isabella looked at the crowded plaza full of dancing people.

Phineas: Well then! Isabella, may I have this dance?  
Isabella: (Giggles) Of course you can!

The two held hands as they danced through the crowds with Boo and Kamek dancing and catching up to them.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: Surprisingly, that was one of the more painless challenges we've done. Just one more to go before the results!  
Isabella: It's going to be so close!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Boo & Kamek]  
Boo: The last hurdle awaits us! It's all or nothing!  
Kamek: We've all acted out of character but only one team can survive this!  
Boo: Let the final challenge begin!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

The two teams entered Boom Bang Base and saw the crazy battlefield and the bunker.

Phineas: That's got to be where the chill zone is!  
Boo: Good, then we still have time before Candy and Grenda get there!  
Kamek: Yeah, about that…

Everyone saw Candy and Grenda enter the bunker and reached the chill zone first.

[INSIDE THE BUNKER]

Candy and Grenda got to safety inside the bunker and landed on the chill zone where Don was seen.

Don: Candy and Grenda! Congratulations, you're the first team to arrive here! You're in the final two!

The two girls hugged each other while squealing.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: The final two! It's amazing! Now we just hope that Phineas and Isabella reach second place.  
Grenda: Come on…..Come on…..  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Boo: Great, now it's a test of survival! Onwards Kamek!  
Phineas: Not before we go!

The two teams ran through the battlefield dodging bullets and cannonballs and Phineas and Isabella got the lead.

Boo: Grr, they are ahead of us!  
Kamek: Then it's time for some magic!

Kamek used his magic to control the guns and cannons to fire only at Phineas and Isabella causing them to duck as Boo and Kamek slipped past them.

Isabella: No, they're going to win!  
Phineas: But we can't get up without getting shot!  
Isabella: oh, we need a miracle!  
Sir Ging: Then a miracle shall come to you!

The two teams looked up and saw Sir Ging, Paul, Kay and Chris on top of the bunker.

Sir Ging: We may have been distractions but we hate cheating!  
Kay: So drop the magic or else!  
Boo: Or else what? We're not afraid of small creatures!  
Paul: Alright then! Team, fall in and attack!  
Sir Ging: YEARGH!

Sir Ging got out his sword and slashed the cannon balls and cannons into pieces.

Boo: What?  
Kamek: How!?

Kay controlled the guns and fired them at each other destroying all of the guns.

Boo: Quick! Use magic on them!  
Chris: Crazy green guy to the rescue!

WHACK!

Chris attacked Kamek and stole his magic wand before breaking it into two pieces.

Kamek: My wand!  
Paul: And now for the finisher! Team, combine!

The four creatures got together and glowed as they became one rainbow powered light energy ball and shot themselves at the two teams.

POW!1

The two teams were sent flying and landed outside the bunker. Boo and Kamek tried to crawl towards he chill zone but the four creatures landed on them and held them down.

Paul: Justice shall be served cheaters!  
Phineas: Thanks guys! And I guess we've all learnt a lesson on playing fair.  
Boo: …..I guess we have. Good luck guys!  
Isabella: Thanks for being such great competition!

And with that, Phineas and Isabella rolled onto the chill zone in the bunker.

Don: What a great start to this finale guys! Phineas and Isabella are team two!  
Phineas: Good to hear that!  
Don: (Pops out of the bunker) And that means that Boo and Kamek are in last place and are out of the race!  
Boo: We've gathered that! But it's been a fun and learning experience!

[================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Boo & Kamek]

Scenes involving Boo and Kamek rolled by.

Boo: I guess being the powerhouse team isn't always a good thing!  
Kamek: We remained pure until the last part and it cost us the race.  
Boo: I guess magic can't get us everything but we're okay.  
Kamek: We bonded together and we'll be together as friends forever!  
Boo: And we wish the best of luck for the final two teams!

Boo and Kamek were seen floating along the base.

Boo: Who do you think will win?  
Kamek: Don't know but it'll be a magical finale!  
Boo: So true!

[END RECAP]

[======================]

Don moved back into the bunker where Phineas, Isabella, Candy and Grenda were waiting.

Don: This is it! The final two! You two have been through a lot of things and we're down to the last leg of the race! Open the tunnel!

A tunnel was opened up inside the bunker leading down a long way.

Don: Go through this tunnel to start the final leg. It's one last set of crazy challenges to our final destination where the final chill zone is! Whoever gets there first will win ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

The four kids cheered with excitement.

Don: You four have been together as friends but now it's all or nothing! Get ready to race against each other for the title of season two winner! Are you ready?  
Phineas: YEAH!  
Don: To race?  
Isabella: YEAH!  
Don: For one million dollars?  
Grenda: YEAH!  
Don: The last leg awaits so race…

…

…..

…

…

…

…..

…

…

…

…..

…

…

Candy: GET ON WITH IT!  
Don: NOW! GO! GO! GO!

And with that, the final two teams ran through the tunnel.

Don: This is going to be one epic finale! Who will win? Who will fall at the last hurdle? Stay tuned for the next episode of THE DIONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE as we'll find a new champion team!

[===============================#

END OF PART 1


	38. Ep 26: The Heart Of Conclusion

Don: Previously on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! We started off our epic finale like revisiting old times as our final three raced through our temporary portals as our Mega Tele-Vortex was on the fritz. Boo and Kamek became the new powerhouse team and to avoid elimination, Phineas and Isabella teamed up with Candy and Grenda but things were intense when Candy and Grenda scored a golden key sending them far ahead into the competition. Then it was all about a new rivalry between Boo and Kamek and Phineas and Isabella who went back and forth trying to top each other from moving but in the end, with help from the portal guardians, Boo and Kamek were sent home! We're down to two teams! Phineas and Isabella and Candy and Grenda, who remained friends throughout the whole race, must now compete against each other for that million dollar prize! Who will win and be crowned our second season champion? Find out right now as we conclude….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

…..

…..

…..

Don: We're sure that the faulty Tele-Vortex isn't some sign of Déjà vu right? [the words FORESHADOWING appears]

[=======================================]

[Location: Underground Bunker Tunnel]

Our final two teams were seen running through the underground tunnel revealed at the end of the last episode. Phineas and Isabella were slightly ahead of Candy and Grenda but it was still anyone's game.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas& Isabella]  
Isabella: oh my god! The final two! It's going to be an epic thing to remember and despite the fact that we're racing against new friends, we're happy all the way.  
Phineas: So many worlds visited and it all comes down to this! Let's give it all we got!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: At last, we have arrived at this historic part of the race! Two teams enter, but only one will come out on top. It's the ultimate test!  
Grenda: It's all or nothing now! Onwards and no distractions!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The two teams were still running through the tunnel after ten minutes.

Phineas: Is there any sign of a new location?  
Isabella: I can't see any signs!  
Candy: Wait! Look, over there! I see a light at the end of the tunnel.  
Grenda: You sure that's not your sense of hope?  
Candy: No, I mean an actual light!

Everyone turned to where Candy was pointing at and saw a large white light covering the end of the tunnel.

Phineas: That's got to be the portal to our last location!  
Candy: Quickly! Go towards the light!  
Isabella: Watch what you say at times.

The four teams ran into the light and the screen went white until the two teams were seen stopping in a completely white atmosphere.

Isabella: Woah, it's like we're in heaven!  
Grenda; Does that mean we're dead!?  
Edd: (From a monitor) You are not dead guys!  
All Four: Edd!  
Edd: Yes and I'm speaking to you from a monitor! You are in the heart of the Tele-Vortex. This is where everything gets sorted! It's also your last world to race through!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: The heart of the Tele-Vortex? Then this place must be full of danger!  
Isabella: it's got to be like that if it's the finale!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Edd: The only thing that's stopping you from the last chill zone is a set of seven challenges! So, are you ready to face them?  
Phineas: Give it to us Edd!  
Edd: As you wish! GOOD LUCK!

PWOOOSHH!

And after that statement, the white light shined before disappearing, revealing that the two teams were now seen in a factory like environment but it still had a shiny white look to it. There was a large door nearby.

Phineas: Nice setting change!  
Isabella: That door must lead into the challenges! Quickly!

The two teams were now seen rushing through the door.

[====================]

The two teams reached a river flowing with water that was pure but had a hint of purple to it. A Tycho Talk Box was seen at the start of the river next to two boats with paddles. Candy was the one to press it.

Tycho: First challenge! All In style! This rive is flowing t=with the energy that is used in the portals to protect people from disintegrating into nothing! You'll be heading down the Flow Go Streams on these boats and use paddles to move. Be careful though as anything can pop out of these waters! That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: Anything can pop out of those waters? Well I guess we can handle anything since we've come so far.  
Isabella: We'll handle anything! Even people with crazy yet stupid names!  
Phineas: Okay, we get that those creatures had stupid names!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: If anyone is confused about that last confessional, here's a description of the reference names.

 **[Paul Tal = Portal]  
[Sir Ging Powers = Surging Powers]  
[Kay Boles = Cables]  
[Chris Tal = Crystal]**

Don: There you go!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The two teams were seen riding down the Flow Go Streams in the boats using paddles to steer.

Phineas: Keep an eye out for any obstacles!  
Isabella: We'll deflect anything that comes in our way!

Suddenly, a swarm of Cheep cheeps dived out of the water and headed towards our teams.

Isabella: Incoming fishes!  
Phineas: Quick! Use the paddles to deflect them!

Phineas and Isabella deflected the Cheep cheeps with their paddles sending them towards Candy and Grenda who steered away from them.

Candy: Who knew that fishes could be so irritating at times!?  
Grenda: (Tying some Cheep cheeps into a bag) I find them cool! Going to cook them for tea later!  
Candy: NO! Release them back into the wild!  
Grenda: AW! Okay, fine!

Grenda dumped the Cheep cheeps back into the portal water with an annoyed look.

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Do you have to take the obstacles and shift them to your own benefit?  
Grenda: It's how I roll!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Geysers made out of the portal water spewed up like tornados as our teams steered around them but they got caught up in the whirlwinds of water and were sent flying as they crashed at the end of the river where another door was located.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: Now I'm one for water, but sometimes too much of something you like can be painful.  
Phineas: Well I know what we're NOT doing again today!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

Phineas and Isabella took the lead as they entered a lane filled that was almost pitch black but there was a little light to show the atmosphere that resembled an urban city. There was a massive warehouse where a Tycho Talk Box was seen and the two ran up to it and pressed the button on it.

Tycho: Welcome to Light Lane! This is where the lighting controls for the Tele-Vortex are made. I know what you are thinking right now. 'This place isn't light at all!' Well that's where the challenge comes in! This All In challenge requires you to enter the warehouse where lightbulbs are located in boxes. You need to screw them into a large power supply where they'll light up and once you've screwed in 100 light bulbs, you will find a door with your names on it to access the next area. That is all!

Phineas and Isabella entered the warehouse where two large, flat, square platforms that had 100 circular holes that acted as the places where the lightbulbs needed to be screwed in. These were the two power supplies. Phineas and Isabella saw the two crates full of lightbulbs and carried one to one of the power supplies and began to screw in light bulbs. They screwed in twenty light bulbs before Candy and Grenda came in the warehouse and got to work.

Candy: Think you can screw these in fast enough to move us in the lead?  
Grenda: Oh hell yeah! Pass the lightbulbs and watch me work my magic!  
Candy: (Pushes the second crate of lightbulbs to Grenda) Okay, here's the crate! (Looks over at Phineas and Isabella) They're halfway there so if we work together we can….  
Grenda: DONE!

Phineas, Isabella and Candy's jaws dropped as they saw that Grenda had inserted all 100 lightbulbs and found some excess ones which she was juggling around. The screwed in lightbulbs lit up in different colours which made a picture of Don's face.

Grenda: Look, it made Don's face! That's cool!  
Candy: How did you….I mean that should have taken a lot of…..you know what? Forget about it! Let's just find the next Tycho Talk Box!

Candy and Grenda ran out of the warehouse making Isabella concerned.

Isabella: They've got the lead and we still need to screw in fifty of these!  
Phineas: (Wearing a backpack with multiple mechanical arms stretched out) Then it looks like we're going to need an extra helping hand or two in this!  
Phineas: (Giggling) Okay, just screw the light bulbs in so we can catch up to them!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: This finale seems calmer than expected.  
Isabella: probably because the two teams left in this race are on good terms with each other.  
Phineas: Well, I guess there will be some suspense later in this last leg.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Candy and Grenda had the lead as they entered the third area. It was some sort of storage room filled with sentimental objects from previous legs of the race from both seasons. There were backdrops and other objects from previous places like Rock Bottom, The Bravo Blitz Bar, The Crystal Caverns and other locations. The Tycho Talk Box was located in front of two passageways. The passageway on the left had a picture of a lock and key whereas the right passageway had a picture of a symbol representing electricity. Grenda slammed her hand on the button on the Tycho Talk Box.

Tycho: Alright! This third challenge is an either or! Now since there are only two teams left, whatever challenge you choose will cause the other team to do the other challenge, so choose carefully! This either or is called Lock or Shock! In Lock, you'll find a door all locked up by fifty locks located all around the door. There will be a box full of keys next to it to unlock each lock and once all fifty locks are unlocked, the door will be able to be opened to access the next area. In Shock, teams have to navigate down a hallway with wires and electric laser guns mounted to the wall and they are loose so electricity is flying everywhere. Just reach the end of the hall where a door leading the fourth area waits! That is all!

Candy and Grenda looked at the two passageways before turning to face each other.

Candy: Save the danger for the other team and open the locks?  
Grenda: Seems like I read your mind!

And with that, Candy and Grenda went down the left passageway until they came face to face with a large door with fifty locks on it and there was a nearby box of keys to unlock each lock.

Candy: Let's get cracking and unlock these locks!  
Grenda: Glad we chose this one. I bet the other challenge was tougher than this!

[===========================]

Phineas and Isabella were now seen in the right passageway looking at the cables and electricity laser guns that were everywhere firing lasers made of electricity and loose cables that were swinging around.

Phineas: Well, this is an electrifying atmosphere.  
Isabella: What a shocking joke. Let's just charge through this challenge.  
Phineas: Okay, we'll complete the circuit with this one.  
Squidward: (Over an intercom) STOP MAKING PUNS AND JUST GO ALREADY!  
Isabella: ….Killjoy!

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Isabella: Okay, I know that Edd and Squidward are great for winning last season but seriously, that Squidward guy needs to learn to have fun once in a while!  
Phineas: He'll learn that on his own. No need to step into impossible situations!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Phineas and Isabella manoeuvred around the electrified arena in a series of acrobatic and elegant moves. Isabella flipped and did several somersaults and cartwheeled over and under the loose cables and Phineas ducked down to avoid the electric laser blasts from the guns as the two reached the end of the hallway and made their way to the fourth area as Candy and Grenda unlocked all of the locks and went through the door only to see that Phineas and Isabella got ahead of them.

Candy: Oh dear, they have gotten ahead of us! Maybe that Shock challenge wasn't so hard after all.  
Grenda: No time to complain just run after them!

And with that, the two girls ran to try and take the lead.

[====================]

The two teams were nearing the fifth location. The atmosphere resembled a harbour and there was a large lighthouse with a light circling around as the colours of the portal flowed through like the waves of the ocean. A Tycho Talk Box was located at the lighthouse that didn't seem to have an entrance but there was an outer stairway leading to the top of the lighthouse. Phineas and Isabella reached the Tycho Talk Box first and pressed it as Candy and Grenda caught up to them.

Tycho: Okay, This Going Solo Challenge does require a bit of teamwork but one person has to abseil down from the top of the lighthouse into the almost pitch black inside of the lighthouse and locate a map that will lead you to the fifth challenge. You will abseil using rope that your team mate will hold onto. That is all!

And with that the teams got to the top of the lighthouse where a large hole was seen acting as the entrance to the lighthouse.

 **Holders: Phineas, Grenda  
Climbers: Isabella, Candy**

[=======================]

Phineas strapped Isabella into the climbing rope equipment while Isabella placed a wireless headphone communication set to Phineas' ear but she had a concerned look on her face.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: You seemed to be worried. Are you worried I won't keep hold of the rope? I'll make sure I have a firm and tight grip on it.  
Isabella: No it's not that! It's just…..I'm kind of afraid of travelling through an almost pitch black environment.  
Phineas: Oh! Well, keep listening to my voice from the headset and I'll keep you calm!  
Isabella: (Blushes) O-Ok.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Isabella and Candy were lowered into the lighthouse and it was almost pitch black with only the light coming from the windows of the lighthouse acting as light.

Isabella: Ugh, it feels like being stuck in the first dimension!  
Phineas: There's nothing to worry about!

CLASH!

Thunder and lightning struck outside the lighthouse making the windows flash on and off for a few seconds making Isabella yelp and tremble.

Phineas: S-Stay calm! Take deep breaths and relax! I've got the rope so you won't fall!  
Isabella: I just don't like this! Why didn't you climb down?  
Phineas: Because I trust you with this!  
Isabella: (Blushes a little) You trust me…..with this?  
Phineas: Yeah!  
Isabella: …..I…..Phineas, can I talk to you about something?  
Phineas: Sure, what is it?  
Isabella; Well…..what do you think about me?  
Phineas: Huh? What kind of question is that?  
Isabella: Do you think I'm….ok?  
Phineas: Well of course I do! You're a great friend who I can always trust!  
Isabella: Just…..a friend?  
Phineas: Uh…..yeah. What's wrong with that?  
Isabella: So I'm nothing more huh?  
Phineas: Well, no, that's not true…What's going on?  
Isabella: I just…..CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!  
Phineas: Huh?  
Isabella: WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG AND I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU INCE THEN BUT YOU ONLY SEE ME AS A FRIEND AND IT DRIVES ME CRAZY! …. (Gaps) ACK!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Isabella]  
Isabella: I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT OUT LOUD! PHINEAS IS GOING TO HATE ME!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Phineas: …Isabella?  
Isabella: J-Just forget what I said. I'll be better off on my own and…..  
Phineas: NO!  
Isabella: (Sweating) Huh?  
Phineas: Listen, I know I'm not the most direct and focused at times but listening to that has woken me up from a lifetime of obliviousness. Allow me to respond. (Clears his throat) Isabella, I have loved you ever since we met. Your cute looks, actions and good nature make me feel warm and happy all the time. And I only have myself to blame for not noticing and acting so quickly. But listen to this, no matter what the result is of this race, I will always remain loyal to you and love you with my heart! So after this leg is over, how about I take you on a date?  
Isabella: …  
Phineas: Isabella? Are you okay?  
Isabella: ….. (Crying tears of joy) YES! I'LL LOVE THAT!  
Phineas: (Smiles) Good to hear that! Now let's find that map!  
Isabella: YES SIR!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Isabella]  
Isabella: (Squealing while confetti rains down in the confessional) YES!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Isabella and Candy grabbed the two maps and were brought back up without flinching at the thunder and lightning flashes.

[=========================]

The two teams were now seen reaching the next arena which was a series of gigantic moving clockwork gears and brown coloured tiles that were flipping around every now and then. A Tycho talk box was seen on one side of this area and there was a large gap with the gears and flipping tiles acting as the only way across. Candy pressed the button on the box.

Tycho: Challenge five! This all in challenge is simple. Just make it across the large gap to the other side. You'll have to manoeuvre across the clockwork machinery to reach the other side of Flip Flop Clockworks! That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Candy & Grenda]  
Candy: Just moving along the clockwork machinery? This seems too simple.  
Grenda: Just wait, the insanity appears when you least expect it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Phineas and Isabella started to cross the mighty gap as they walked across the giant clockwork gears but stopped when they heard a loud clinking and rumbling sound. The clockwork gears began to move quickly causing Phineas and Isabella to hold on as they went around in circles moving from gear to gear.

Candy: And they we have it. The insanity unfolds! How do you want to go through this thing Grenda? (Notices that Grenda wasn't beside her) G-Grenda!? Where are you!?  
Grenda: OVER HERE HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!

Candy looked to where Grenda's voice was coming from and saw her at a set of spinning tiles that were sending her back and forth like a shuttlecock in a badminton game.

Grenda: I'M A HUMAN TENNIS BALL!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Candy]  
Candy: One would probably be annoyed by this but no, not me. We've seen stuff like this happen to us before and we've always survived!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

CLASH!

Lightning suddenly truck the place as it came out of nowhere causing Candy to catch up with Grenda who was flipped by a tile that got struck by a lightning rod and it flipped her to the other side. Phineas and Isabella were also sent flying to the end from a lightning rod that struck the clockwork gears moving them into a rapid speed.

Candy: Are you three alright?  
Isabella: Yeah, but where is all this lightning coming from?  
Phineas: No time to think about this, just run to the next area and find some place to hide in!

And with that, the two teams rushed to the next area.

[===============]

The two teams entered a new area that resembled another factory. This one had strong roofing protecting the teams as more lightning struck down on the building that was filled with different things from the past two seasons but these items were being built piece by piece. A Tycho Talk Box was seen in front of two hallways.

Phineas: (Presses the button on the box) Two hallways huh? Looks like another either or challenge!  
Tycho: Indubitably! This either or challenge consists of 'Well Known Place' and 'Familiar Face!' The team that chooses 'Well Known Place' has to go down the left hallway where a large table awaits with a box with 1000 jigsaw pieces. They need to be assembled together to create a picture of a place from a previous show! Complete the jigsaw to unlock a nearby door that will take you to the last challenge. For the team who chooses 'Familiar Face', they have to carry this Tycho Talk Box down the right hallway and take it up a long series of stairs and place it at the top on pressure sensitive button that will open a door that will lead you to the last challenge. That is all!  
Candy: Okay, so which challenge do you want to do Grenda?

PWOOSH!

Candy and Grenda felt a strong wind brush past them as they saw Phineas and Isabella heading down the right hallway with the Tycho Talk Bow in their hands as they carried it.

Candy: Well, that was a quick decision.  
Grenda: No time to think about this! We need to move!  
Candy: Ack, you're right! Quickly, to the puzzle!

And with that, Candy and Grenda moved down the left hallway to reach the jigsaw puzzle.

[=========================]

Phineas and Isabella were now seen climbing up the stairs with the Tycho Talk Box in their hands.

Isabella: I'm at the top so I'll keep an eye out for obstacles!  
Phineas: Good to hear! See any obstacles yet?  
Isabella: Nothing out of the ordinary so far….WAIT! Here they come!  
Phineas: What's coming?  
Isabella: BARRELS!

Barrels started to fall down the stairs as they headed towards Phineas and Isabella.

Isabella: Follow my steps to avoid these barrels!  
Phineas: Okay!

Isabella moved left and right and Phineas followed her steps as they avoided the barrels and even jumped over some of them as they reached the top of the stairs and placed the Tycho Talk Box on the pressure sensitive button which caused the doors to open. At the same time, Candy and Grenda finished the 1000 piece jigsaw which showed a picture of the Crystal Caverns before it was destroyed. They cheered when they unlocked the doors but at that moment, the roof of the warehouse broke off as the portal started to go haywire.

Isabella: W-What's happening!  
Edd: (From a speaker) Attention teams! This is a critical announcement! The portal is going haywire for a certain reason and we need you two to get out of there NOW! Run to the last challenge and get out of there!

And with that, the two teams ran through the doors to reach the last challenge.

[CONFESSIONAL: Phineas & Isabella]  
Phineas: The portal is collapsing! Who would even allow teams to race through this!?  
Isabella: This is the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! This is normal for us!  
Phineas: Yeah, that's true.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

The two teams met up again outside a giant tunnel filled with the flowing vibes of the portal as lots of lightning rods struck around the portal. There were to planes with rockets attached for extra speed. The atmosphere was still collapsing as parts of the heart of the Tele-Vortex started to fall apart and crumble.

Edd: (From the speaker) Okay teams! Use these planes to fly through this tunnel to reach the substations! That's where the chill zone is! First team to arrive wins the second season! GO! GO! GO!

The two teams got into the planes and flew into the tunnel.

Candy: Okay, we just need to fly safely and we'll win this!

CRASH!

Phineas and Isabella crashed their plane with Candy and Grenda's plane sending the two planes off course for a bit.

Candy: Huh?  
Phineas: Sorry, just trying to stay ahead. But we'll do this together right?  
Candy: (Smirks) All the way friend!

The two teams began to collide with each other as they flew through the portal.

Isabella: This is fun! I'm glad we could reach the finale together!  
Candy: Let's just give it our all in this safe finale!

CLASH!

Lightning struck both planes as one of their rockets exploded causing the planes to get stuck together and fly off course.

Isabella: We're going down!  
Phineas; Not yet! If we work together, we can steer this thing out of the portal and crash land to safety!  
Candy: It's a crazy plan but it might just work!  
Grenda: Everyone, hold onto the steering wheels!

The four friends worked together as they steered past the lightning strikes and headed towards a bright light acting as the end of the tunnel.

[=======================]

[OUTSIDE, AT THE CARTOON CRAFTS SUBSTATIONS]

The eliminated teams from this season, the teams from last season and some of the well-known cameos were outside at the substations on benchers waiting for the last two teams to arrive.

Don: Are you sure they're alright?  
Edd: I'm picking up traces of them from a scanner. They're on their way here!  
Don: Good, this is going to be a close finale!

[CONFESSIONAL: Kat & Ana]  
Ana: Ooh, this is exciting! I don't know who to root for?  
Kat: It will be decided right at the last moment. Like the end of the blade of a katana striking down at an opponent!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Wario: So who do you think will win this time?  
Waluigi: (Staring off into space) …  
Wario: You okay bro?  
Waluigi: Huh!? OH! Sorry, thinking to myself for a moment.  
Wario: Something on your mind?  
Waluigi: I'll….tell you later.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: This brings back memories of last season. I'm just glad that we're not racing this time.  
Squidward: It'll be calm…..for now.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

PWOOOSH!

The two teams flew out of the portal and appeared high above the skies as they head towards the chill zone.

Don: HERE THEY COME!

….

…..

…

Don: Uh, are they going to slow down!?  
Reporter: They're going to crash!  
Tycho: TAKE COVER!

Everyone braced themselves as the two teams crash landed on the chill zone creating a large amount of smoke that covered the scene and camera views. It slowly died down revealing two large piles of rubble. One of the piles of rubble was on the chill zone and the other was on the right side of the chill zone. The piles of rubble moved a bit until the teams poked out of the rubble looking dizzy and it was revealed that….

….

….

…

…

….

….

…

…

….

….

…

…

….

….

…

…

….

….

…

…

Phineas and Isabella were in the pile of rubble on the chill zone and Candy and Grenda were on the pile of rubble just out of reach of the chill zone.

Phineas: (In a dizzy state) Ooh, I'm never doing that again.  
Isabella: I agree with that!  
Candy: Ooh, I have a headache!  
Grenda: Fun times!  
Phineas: But we're safe now and….(Realises where they are) Are we...  
Don: That's a wrap! Phineas and Isabella have won the second season and the million dollars!  
Phineas: REALLY!?  
Isabella: YES!

The other teams clapped for their success, even Candy and Grenda who smiled at the winners hugging together as Don walked up to the two teams.

Don: And Candy and Grenda take second place. Not a bad finish for you two who came back after a tough injury! Great job!  
Candy: Thanks, but the best team won and we're okay with that!  
Grenda: Spoken like a true friend!  
Phineas & Isabella: Yes, yes she is!

[============]

[2nd PLACE RECAP: Candy & Grenda]

Scenes involving Candy and Grenda rolled by.

Candy: Coming in second might seem like agony for some people but to us it is a great achievement and an honour to have!  
Grenda: We beat so many teams and we made friends and came out in perfect condition!  
Candy: This race will be a fantastic memory that we won't forget!  
Grenda: We'll cherish this for the rest of our lives!

[END RECAP]

Don walked off for a moment before returning to the two teams with a briefcase in his hands.

Don: Phineas and Isabella! Here is your million dollars in a briefcase for protection!  
Phineas: (Takes the briefcase) Thank you so much!  
Don: So what are you going to do now?  
Phineas: (Looks at Isabella) Take this angel out on a date she's been waiting for since we first met!  
Isabella: (Blushes) Oh Phineas!

[============]

[WINNER RECAP: Phineas & Isabella]

Scenes involving Phineas and Isabella rolled by.

Phineas: We came out on top despite never believing that we could do this! We're so proud of ourselves and we are also proud of what are new friends accomplished too!  
Isabella: Together, we overcame the odds and stayed on strong terms with everyone. It's the perfect way to end this race for us!  
Phineas: And we'll be together forever…..and hopefully have a second generation compete in this race.  
Phineas: (Blushing in a crimson tone while flirting) Oh Phineas! Stop!  
Phineas: Nope, the word you are looking for is go! Because it's a new beginning for us!  
Isabella: Yes, yes it is!

[END RECAP]

[====================]

Everyone was now seen together.

Don: Well that wraps up another season! Stay tuned for further races from….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS….

BOOM! RIP!

The entire atmosphere started to rumble as a giant robotic figure appeared from a rip in the fabric of this universe as a familiar; one eyed foe appeared onscreen laughing.

Squidward: Oh great! He's back!  
Don: We thought this might happen!  
Isabella: Isn't that….  
Edd: Yep, it's Plankton! Back for another round!  
Plankton: Indeed, I am! This time, I will not lose!

PWOOSH!

Plankton used some sort of levitating force to snatch the briefcase with the million dollars away from Phineas.

Phineas: HEY!  
Plankton: now prepare…FOR THE TRUE FINAL CHALLENGE!

Plankton caused the rip to glow with great light as it engulfed everyone and the cameras went white before fading into static. Only one sentence was heard before everything went off.

Edd: Here we go again!

[=======================]

TO BE CONTINUED

END OF PART 2


	39. Ep 27: Clash Of Cameos

Edd: (Appearing onscreen walking towards the cameras) Greetings fellow viewer of the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! If you have followed our story then you've reached the conclusion of the race but this is where our true finale begins. It seems as though our old foe Plankton has a score to settle and this time things are doubled to add to the excitement as all members from both seasons are here, even Mr Krabs! What sort of crazy finale will we have? Find out as we dive into the ultimate challenge on….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

…..

….

…..

….

Edd: Two times with no complaints from Don! I'm on a roll today!

[====================]

[ONE INTRO LATER]

All members from both seasons were seen in a white atmosphere as they woke up from falling unconsciousness. There were ten cameos there too as Dib, Krieger, Johnny 2 x 4, Rolf, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Noah, Owen, Sans and Papyrus were with them as invited cameo guests. As everyone got up, they saw that the entire atmosphere was a white and grey swirling world of randomness and there were large buildings in the skies but they only had white colours on them making them as bland as a dessert.

Owen: Woah, it's so freaky!  
Noah: It appears that we're in a world of nothing.  
Tycho: I don't follow.  
Edd: It means Plankton broke reality and we're stuck here!  
Plankton: You got that right! HAHAHAHA!

Everyone saw a large dark green coloured ship with lots of flashing lights on it. Plankton was inside the machine in a powered up version of his suit and you could tell that something was off about this because Plankton had a dark purple aura around him and his suit had some sort of evil spirit inside it and it's dark purple eyes and mouth with sharp teeth appeared on a screen connected on the chest of the suit.

Plankton: Welcome to the true finale!  
Eddy: Hey green bean! You tried this last time and we stopped you! We'll get the million dollars back from you!  
Plankton: (Holding out the suitcase) Oh, this? I don't want this! That's not part of my plan at all!  
Everyone Else: It's not!?  
Plankton: My true plan involves something else!  
Chowder: Then what DO you want?  
Plankton: Hmm…let me think…AHA! I know! I want….EDD'S EXISTENCE ERASED FROM THIS LIFE!  
Edd: (Worried) Y-You want me DEAD!?  
Plankton: Indeed! You're the main man in this whole operation and it's because of YOU that I was utterly crushed! So erasing you from this world will be my satisfaction! And I have the power to do it! Behold!

Plankton's suit emitted a dark purple colour before he raised his arms up raising dark purple crystals with thorns on it that rose up high and smaller crystals shattered out of it and connected with the ship to form one strong palace acting as his main base.

Plankton: I can control the power of the crystals in my new suit powered by the dark aura that's all around us in this race! Isn't that right suit?

The face on the suit began to talk in a deep, threatening voice.

?: Yes, together we will crush this pathetic excuse for a team! For I, the Dark Craft, will guide you!  
Plankton: Splendid!

The gang back down below were listening to their conversation.

Don: What's up with Plankton? He's too co-operative with that thing?  
Squidward: Who makes a dark AI anyway?  
Edd: It's more like the dark entity of this show and Plankton seems to be hypnotised into it. We need to do something! I'm making my move!  
Reporter: But he wants you DEAD! We can't let that happen.  
Edd: And we won't! I have a plan! Just stay close and prepare for what's going to happen next. (Takes out a button device and a megaphone) HEY PLANKTON!  
Plankton: Huh? What is it?  
Dark Craft: Have you finally agreed to perish in the dark aura and be erased permanently?  
Edd: No! I'm giving you one last warning! Drop the million dollars and return it to Phineas and Isabella AND give up this charade or we're going to turn this into war!  
Plankton: A sock headed freak doesn't order me around!  
Edd: Okay, you asked for it!

CLICK! POOF!

The briefcase with the million dollars in it poof out of Plankton's mechanical hands and transformed into a safe that was shiny and locked up.

Edd: There! The million dollars is locked up in that safe! You no longer have a motive to threaten me with!  
Plankton: Ha! I'll just break the safe and obtain the money!  
Edd: Good luck! It's indestructible! And only I know the code to open it!  
Dark Craft: Then we must capture this sock headed freak and force it out of him and then we can get rid of him permanently and take the million for ourselves!  
Edd: Only one problem with that Dark Craft Fart! (Pulls out a device) You have to find me first!

PWOOSH!

Edd activated his device making him teleport out of sight making Plankton and Dark Craft eyes widen.

Plankton: Damn it! He's gone!  
Dark Craft: And I can't detect his presence!  
Plankton: No worries! I have a backup plan for this! (Plays a miniature trumpet) Come forth cameos of the dark! It's time to cause havoc on this finale!

RUMBLE! RIP! RIP! RIP!

Dozens of rips in this world opened up as different people arrived in their own ships of power. The first ship was a giant fortress that Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater and Peepers recognised instantly when the figure in armour appeared.

Lord Hater: Lord Dominator!  
Wander: What is she doing here!?  
Lord Dominator: Ready to dominate this competition!

Another person came in on a circular pod with wings as he posed while stroking his long moustache.

Eddy: Uh, who's the egg shaped freak?  
Dr Eggman: I am Dr Robotnik! The greatest mind in the universe! But I'm better known as Dr Eggman and also, DON'T MAKE ANY EGG PUNS!

Dr Cortex floated onto the scene on his hover board followed by a man with spiky hair.

Coco: Dr Cortex!  
Don: You were helping us earlier!  
Dr Cortex: Yeah, but we got an offer that we couldn't refuse! This guy can agree to that….  
?: Hello Bart!  
Bart: AAH! SIDESHOW BOB!  
Homer: What are YOU doing here!?  
Sideshow Bob: Helping out a demented mind. Now, meet the others!

A giant hover craft appeared with a blue skinned man and a green skinned woman.

Kim: Dr Drakken and Shego!? Is this a themed rival thing?  
Dark Craft: Not for all of them!  
Dr Drakken: HAHA! Prepare to face defeat this time Kim Possible and….what's his name again?  
Ron: RON! IT'S RON!  
Shego: I can't believe we're doing this.

Dark Craft and Plankton moved towards a large platform which had a blue flame haired ghost with a guitar.

Danny: Ember!?

Ember: Back for another concert with some special guest stars! Rock on guys! Let me introduce you to my other guitarist!

A girl with green hair and a black jacket walked up with a guitar in her hands and she wore a white shirt with a no entry symbol on it and she was instantly recognised by Ami and Yumi.

Ami: Julie!? The combination of chaos is turning into our nightmare!  
Yumi: Stay focused! What are you doing here? Why are our villains here if they don't share the same motive as Plankton!?  
?: Because we're here for our own challenge!  
Ed: Say it isn't so!?  
Eddy: That voice….

A tough man in a beanie hat and sunglasses with a small beard appeared with a set of drums revealing him to be Eddy's older brother.

Eddy's Bro: This final challenge will be one cluttered set of destruction!  
Dark Craft: That's right!  
Plankton: We are…  
Dark Craft: Don't interrupt me!  
Plankton: ….Sorry.  
Dark Craft: Now, before we begin the challenge, let me introduce you to the others!

Dark Craft moved his suit with Plankton in it towards the others as spotlights appeared on them.

Dark Craft: Let's finish this segment quickly. So from left to right it's Mojo Jojo! Dr Drakken! (With Shego obviously) Sticky Beard! Monokuma 2.0, our own version! Sedusa! Ludo! Berry! The Kanker Sisters!  
Ed & Eddy: KANKERS!  
Dark Craft; Ah, famous words to hear! Then it's Mr Crocker! Man Ray and finally the Dirty Bubble!  
Sponge Bob: (Gasps) The two most villainous villains of Bikini Bottom!  
Plankton: HEY!  
Dark Craft: QUIET PLANKTON!  
Plankton: …..  
Dark Craft: Anyway, let the challenge BEGIN!

PWOOSH!

Dark Crafts created a force field around the gang and Don as he faced the other villain cameos.

Dark Craft: Here's the challenge! Find that Edd and bring him to me so we can open the safe and kill him! The one who brings him to me will win the million dollars! Now MOVE OUT!  
Mojo Jojo: Okay, I can track this Edd character down. With Mojo Jojo's supreme tracking device! And it says he's….Huh?

All the villains looked at the tracking device and saw two red dots moving around.

Mojo Jojo: It says that he's in two places at once!  
Dark Craft: What!? It's got to be some sort of trick!  
Plankton: Maybe he's….  
Dark Craft: QUIET PLANKTON!  
Plankton: …  
Dark Craft; I don't care what sort of plan he has, just split up, find Edd and bring him back to me! MOVE OUT!

And with that, the villains divided into groups to search for Edd.

[BACK IN THE FORCCE FIELD]

WHACK! SLAM! BAM! POW!

The gang had wide eyes as they saw Reporter repeatedly attacking the force field with a sledgehammer and she was looking tired after thirty hits.

Wrestler: Reporter, maybe you should calm down and….  
Reporter: I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I'm not going to sit here and allow by BOYFRIEND to get captured, forced to give the million dollars in and then get killed by Plankton and his crazy dark A.I freak!  
Don: Reporter…..  
Reporter: We need to break this force field DOWN!  
Reporter: Reporter…  
Reporter: I can't let him die!  
Don: REPORTER!  
Reporter: (Steps back) ACK! W-What is it?  
Don: Calm down and listen to what I'm going to say! It's important!  
Reporter: (Sniffles but calms down) O-Ok.  
Don: Good to hear! (To everyone) Everyone, listen up! Edd thought this might happen so we came up with a plan that will stop Plankton dead in his tracks! It requires a lot of teamwork and assistance so EVERYONE needs to help out on this mission!  
Mr Krabs: Stopping Plankton and his dark device? Count me in! Been a while since I took him down with Sponge Bob and our other undersea pals!  
Dr Doof: Didn't you guys co-operate last season to get the million dollars!?  
Mr Krabs: That was the past and I'm a new crab now. Let's just save that Double D guy!  
Don: Everyone ready to help!?  
Everyone: YEAH!  
Don: Good! (Holds a box filled with white guns) Take these as they will be the key to stopping the villains!  
Eddy: Cool guns!  
Ed: I'm a space fighter now! Let us smite the evil competition!  
Boo: So what do these guns do?  
Don: (Fires a white beam at the force field making it disappear) It erases things and sends them to some prison in some unknown world! We're going to send all the villains packing to that prison and stop Plankton and Dark Craft, ending up with Edd's life being saved and don't worry about where he is because the truth will be revealed later! Ready to go and stop them!?  
Everyone: YEAH!  
Don: Then split up and stop those villains!

And with that, everyone divided themselves into groups and searched for the villains as Plankton and Dark Craft observed the scene.

Plankton: Shouldn't we stop them?  
Dark Craft: I'd like to see them try and stop our villain army! It'll be a laugh for both of us!  
Plankton: But you don't know them like I do! They might…..  
Dark Craft: QUIET PLANKTON!  
Plankton: …  
Dark Craft: Now sit back and enjoy the show!  
Plankton: (To himself) Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Ed: A villain hunt finale! This is awesome!  
Eddy: Time to show what we're made of and save our best friend!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

Mojo Jojo was seen in the white building filled with pipes around the place and crates filled with spare pipe pieces. He was using a scanner to try and locate Edd. Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Captain Toad and Toadette were hiding behind a large crate.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rolf & Johnny 2x4]  
Rolf: Ah, it brings pleasure to Rolf's heart that we are here again on this show but sock headed Edd boy is in trouble so we warriors must fight to protect our allies!  
Johnny 2x4: And if we need help, I know just the person to call!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Captain Toad & Toadette]  
Captain Toad: Back again in the chaos! This expedition mission will require a lot of teamwork and it will be great to work with the cameos for once.  
Toadette: Let's save our friend!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Rolf: (To the others) So we need to have a strong strategy. Anyone got ideas?  
Captain Toad: What if we create a distraction and one of us can fire the gun at that monkey!  
Toadette: That sounds like a great plan!  
Rolf: Good, we'll distract him then send him packing! He won't even see it coming!  
Mojo Jojo: Oh Mojo Jojo thinks he will see it coming! Mojo just heard you talking right now!

The four jumped back as Mojo Jojo fired a laser from a laser gun at the crate, destroying it into pieces.

Rolf: Johnny 2x4! Keep the other two safe while Rolf fights this monkey!  
Mojo Jojo: Mojo's brains will outsmart your brawn! What will you do to stop Mojo Jojo from winning that money! Mojo will get it and use it to buy technology to beat the Power Puff Girls!  
Rolf: Rolf does not know these girls of puffiness, but Rolf can manage on his own! (Picks up a loose pipe piece) let's see how this primate deals with pipes! YEARGH!  
Mojo Jojo: ACK!

Rolf began to chase Mojo Jojo around the room while hitting him with the pipe.

Mojo Jojo: Mojo needs help! Defence robots, ACTIVATE!

Mojo Jojo summoned a bunch of robots designed in his style and they marched towards the other three.

Captain Toad: Incoming robots!  
Rolf: Guys!  
Johnny 2x4: You fight the monkey Rolf! I'll take care of these robots!  
Toadette: How will you do that?  
Johnny 2x4: With a little help from…..DUN DA DUN! CAPTAIN MELONHEAD!1

POOF!

A smoke cloud appeared around Johnny 2x4 before it died down revealing Johnny 2x4 in his Captain Melonhead outfit with Plank as his trusty sidekick Splinter.

Captain Melonhead: I'll stop these pesky robots! You two try to zap Mojo Jojo with the guns!  
Captain Toad: On it!  
Captain Melonhead: With that sorted, MELON PINBALL BANANZA!

Captain Melonhead stuck Splinter with the pole attached to him on the ground and grabbed onto it while spinning around at a fast speed before releasing his grip and firing himself in a melon shield like a pinball as he bounced off of the robots breaking them into pieces as he demolished all of them.

[CONFESSIONAL: Captain Toad & Toadette]  
Toadette: I want to be a superhero now! That was AWESOME!  
Captain Toad: You're a hero in your own way!  
Toadette; Aw, thanks!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

ZAP! BAM!

Mojo Jojo fired a laser beam and knocked Rolf's pipe out of his hand.

Mojo Jojo: AHA! Mojo has defeated you! What do you have to say about that?  
Rolf: I say…..behind you!  
Mojo: Huh…Oh no.

Mojo turned around and saw Captain Toad and Toadette smiling at him with their white laser guns in their hands aimed at him.

Captain Toad: Hello!  
Toadette: And goodbye!

PHWAM!

The two toads fired white laser beams that hit Mojo Jojo causing him to glow with a white aura.

Mojo Jojo: (As he disappears) MOJO JOJO SAYS DAMN IT!1

POP!

And with that, Mojo Jojo disappeared from the scene.

Rolf: One down, still a lot of villains to go!  
Captain Toad: let's head back to Don and tell him the good news about our first villain being captured!

And with that, the four friends ran back to find Don.

[=================]

Kat, Ana, 9 Volt, 18 Volt, Dexter and Mandark were on the roof of a white building designed like a warehouse as they observed many Monokuma robots scan and walk around the warehouse. The head Monokuma was larger than the others and wore a cape and crown to show off that he was the leader of the clan.

Mandark: I wonder how these were created. They look like a rejected toy for little kids!  
Kat: Focus! We're a team and we all need to be focused on this mission.  
9 Volt: So what's the plan?  
Ana: Well, we'll create a distraction by fighting the soldier Monokuma robots and you boys find a way to eliminate the head Monokuma.  
Mandark: I know I'm supposed to be villain material but not all bad guys have to be driven by profit.  
Dexter; Enough exposition! Listen here, because I have a strategy plan that will work!

Everyone leaned in to hear Dexter's plan as he whispered it into their ears and everyone nodded in agreement.

[CONFESSIONAL: 9 Volt & 18 Volt]  
9 Volt: I love this plan Dexter came up with! Because it involves stuff that we're GOOD with!  
18 Volt: Time to unleash this plan to the Monokuma pests!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The Monokuma robots were still scanning when they all heard a slicing sound and looked around before a part of the ceiling fell down onto the ground crushing two Monokuma robots. Kat and Ana jumped down and got their katana blades out to fight with.

Head Monokuma: Aha! Fresh victims for our amusement! Attack my brothers!

The soldier Monokuma robots began to charge towards Kat and Ana who sliced their way through the army cutting the Monokuma robots in half but the head Monokuma threw rocks at Kat and Ana knocking their katana blades out of their hands as a swarm of soldier Monokuma robots circled around them.

Kat: uh, if you're going to do your part of the plan boys, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO DO IT!  
Dexter: Already on it!  
Head Monokuma: Huh?

PTTZZ!

The soldier Monokuma robots began to spark before the moved around in a series of moves backing away from Kat and Ana before they lost all connections with the head Monokuma and began to dance.

Head: h-How is this possible!? YOU!

The head Monokuma looked behind him and saw 9 Volt and 18 Volt playing video games on multiple systems while Dexter and Mandark were controlling some sort of hacking system.

9 Volt: Hold on, I'm almost at the high score!  
18 Volt: I'll beat you too it!  
Dexter: It's weird when we combine our technology skills but it made this device that hacked into the lower Monokuma robots allowing us to gain control!  
Mandark: You have no warriors left!  
Head Monokuma: No, but I still have claws! I'll rip you apart, then I'll find that Ed guy and…

BAM! PTZZZZK!

Kat and Ana fired two white laser beams that hit the head Monokuma causing him to disappear from sight.

Kat: Add one more villain to the prison!

[========================]

Lord Dominator's ship was seen flying over the arena as she scanned the place trying to find Edd but two dots appeared going around different places at fast speeds. She sighed but chuckled with delight.

Lord Dominator: Heh, I don't really care about finding this Edd person but I do love enjoying the misery of others and destroying them will be like taking a stroll through a burnt down park!

Over in a corner, out of sight, Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Zim, G.I.R, Waluigi, Wario, Rosalina, Luma, Dib and Krieger were hiding behind a wall.

Dib: So that's Lord Dominator?  
Lord Hater: I know, it was surprising when we saw her face for the first time?  
Zim: Ha, foolish girls will not scare the almighty Zim!  
Rosalina: (With an annoyed expression) Foolish girls?  
Zim: (Sweating) Uh, (Coughs to gain a sense of formality) I mean perfectly strong girls able to commit acts of triumph and amazement.  
Waluigi: There's nothing wrong with this girl beside us!  
Rosalina: (giggles) Oh, stop it!  
Wario: You two have been super happy since we were asked to watch the finale. What gives?  
Waluigi: Oh, we'll tell you later!  
Sylvia: Yeah, because we've got an important mission to do here!  
Dib: Right, we know that! Just some casual chit chat. So, we need a plan?  
Krieger: Okay, so we need a sweet distraction so one of us can fire a laser at that sweet alien chick!  
Dib: Okay, you are NOT going to be our distraction.  
Krieger: Aw, come on!  
Lord Hater: leave this to me! Tons of experience with this lady! Let me get started and then join in when the real battle commences!  
Wander: let me act as the distraction too!  
Lord Hater: Come on then!  
Dib: (As the two walked out of the hiding spot) Still can't believe they became friends.  
Sylvia & Peepers: Tell me about it!

Lord Hater and Wander walked up to where Lord Dominator was sitting and she didn't notice them as they pulled out a ukulele and a large trumpet. They took a deep breath and silence occurred until….

….

….

….

BWWWAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!

The sounds of a loud ukulele strum and a trumpet blast went off sending Lord Dominator crashing into the controls of her ship. She got back up, took one look at Wander and Lord Hater and got into her armour suit. She fired lava barriers at the two slamming them against the wall trapped by the lava barriers.

Lord Dominator: Do you really think THAT will stop ME!?  
Lord Hater: Nope, we're just the distractions! Look behind you!  
Lord Dominator: What do you mean by…..huh?

Lord Dominator turned around and saw Sylvia, Peepers, Zim, G.I.R, Waluigi, Wario, Rosalina, Luma, Dib and Krieger with white laser guns aimed at Lord Dominator.

Lord Dominator: I'm not going to fail that easily! Not going to fail at all! Dominator-bots! SEIZE THEM!

Lots of Dominator-bots appeared from nowhere and began to charge towards the teams.

Wario: Alright, beat down party! ROYAL RUMBLE!

Wario ran up to a Dominator-bot and grabbed it before slamming it onto the ground destroying it's circuits as he threw it at three other Dominator-bots creating a large explosion.

Wario: Oh yeah! I'm a winner!

BAM!

Wario was sent back to the wall where Wander and Lord Hater was from an ice blast sent by Lord Dominator.

Wario: Wow, giving me the cold shoulder right off the bat!  
Waluigi: It's pretty much cold everything for you now bro! Hah!  
Wario: Look out! Behind you Waluigi!

Waluigi turned around and saw an ice barrier heading towards him but he ducked to avoid it.

Waluigi: Aha! Ice won't stop me freaky lady!  
Lord Dominator: Then how about this!

PEW! BAM!

Lord Dominator fired a lava blast at a giant pipe on the ceiling and it melted breaking a part of it off which landed on Waluigi leaving him trapped underneath the pipe.

Waluigi: Ow! I can't get up!  
Lord Dominator: Aha! I'm still the greatest! (Feels someone tapping on her shoulder) Huh? What do you want?  
Rosalina: (Revealed to be the tapper) Excuse me! Despite the fact that this is not like me at all, I have to act at witnessing this scene.

BAM!

Rosalina punched Lord Dominator in the face so hard her helmet broke apart as she was sent back into a pile of machinery.

Rosalina: Don't mess with my man!

The boys just stared at this scene with wide eyes. Only the sound of a camera was heard as Waluigi took a picture of the epic scene.

[CONFESSIONAL: Waluigi & Wario]  
Waluigi: The perfect moment for my intergalactic honey!  
Wario: Wait, how could you get a camera out when you were crushed by a giant pipe?  
Waluigi: ….And now for another scene!  
Wario: Wait! Tell me how….  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Rosalina: Hold on guys and I'll get you out of those barriers!

BAM!

Rosalina was sent back to a wall by a lava barrier as Lord Dominator regained her power.

Waluigi: Quick, someone help us!  
Sylvia: Kind of got our own problems here!

The others looked at Sylvia and Peepers who were fighting off Dominator-bots but ended up getting stuck as they jumped on the two of them burying them in a pile of bots.

Lord Dominator: You're falling one by one! Who's next then!?

BAM!

Zim was busy slicing Dominator-bots with his spider like mechanical legs.

Zim: Silly Dominator-bots will fall victim to the power of Zim! HAHAHAHA!

BAM!

Lord Dominator fired an ice barrier covering Zim and sending him to the wall with the others.

Dib: (Firing laser blasts at Lord Dominator) Take that! And this! And that! And this!  
Krieger: Fire at the alien! We must capture it for science!

BAM!

Dib and Krieger were sent back by lava barriers.

Lord Dominator: HA! That's everyone! I reign supreme!  
Dib: Wait a minute, where are G.I.R and that star creature?  
Rosalina: Luma.  
Dib: Sorry, where are G.I.R and Luma?  
Lord Dominator: I missed the small creatures? Doesn't matter! They probably ran away like scared little kids!  
G.I.R: Excuse me lady!

Lord Dominator turned around and saw G.I.R and Luma staring up at her.

G.I.R: (Opening up his head) Surprise!

….

…

….

…..

BAM!1

A boxing glove was thrusted out of G.I.R's head as it hit Lord Dominator's face sending her back to a wall and Luma go out multiple ninja stars and threw them at Lord Dominator's suit sticking her to the wall.

Lord Dominator: Damn it! I won't be stopped by little freaks! I'm going to…

ZAP!

A white laser beam hit Lord Dominator as it was sent by G.I.R.

Lord Dominator: (Glowing brightly) Oh you little….

POOF!

And with that, Lord Dominator was gone.

Zim: Excellent work G.I.R!

BEEP! BEEP!

The Dominator-bots began to charge towards G.I.R and Luma.

Rosalina: Look out boys!  
G.I.R: (With red eyes) I shall finish this mam! The future of our lives depend on it! HIYA!

BAM! POW! CLASH! CRACK!

G.I.R got out lots of weaponry from his head and began to battle the bots as Luma floated to the others.

Luma: I think he's got it covered. But how am I going to get you all unstuck?  
Dib: Don't worry! I know someone who can get us out of these hot and cold death traps of doom! (Calls the help on his phone) Hey sis! Can you help us out for a minute!  
Zim: You are requiring the assistance of Gaz?  
Dib: She can handle the cold barriers that trap us! Because living with her and your antics are like being trapped in a cold eternity of hell.  
Gaz: I heard that.  
Dib & Zim: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

The gang jumped back a bit seeing that Gaz had already shown up.

Dib: How did you get here so fast?  
Gaz: Do you want that answer or do you want me to get you down?  
Dib: Just get us down please!

And with that, Gaz began to free everyone from their sticky situations.

[==================]

Sideshow Bob was searching around a white building set like an autumn forest with trees and brown, red and orange coloured leaves on branches and on the floor. He had a scanner showing two red dots moving around like crazy.

Sideshow Bob: Hmm, this Edd character may be a smart fellow but a true trickster such as myself can craft a scheme to make him appear and I shall take him to that little insect and claim that prize to help me in my future ideas.

Over at a large tree, three groups of two were hiding. Homer, Bart, Noah, Owen, Grim Reaper and Billy were observing the scene.

Bart: Okay, so we have experience with this guy but things will be super dangerous.  
Noah: Please, have you met me and Owen? We live in a world of danger with Chris Mclean!  
Owen: We'll get him back in prison for you!  
Grim Reaper: And if things get out of hand, I shall send him to the underworld!  
Billy: That might be going too far Grim!  
Grim Reaper: I can never act all powerful anymore!  
Bart: Focus people! We need to end things quick!  
Homer: How can we think of a smart plan?  
Noah: Leave it to me! All I need is one piece of information. What stops Sideshow Bob in his tracks?  
Homer: Hmm….well there IS one thing.  
Noah: And that would be?

[5 MINUTES LATER]

Sideshow Bob was searching around the trees when he saw Bart waving at him from a distance.

Sideshow Bob: Ngh, I'm not going to drift away from the main mission. I will not try and kill you!  
Bart: Okay, I guess a mastermind such as yourself couldn't do multiple things at once.. Guess you're not a true villain after all!  
Sideshow; (Takes a deep breath) I'm not falling for it this time!  
Bart: Okay, time to bring out the big guns! Show him guys!  
Homer: Over here Sideshow Bob!

Sideshow Bob looked over and saw Homer, Grim Reaper and Billy using scythes to carve an image made out of leaves. The image was Sideshow Bob with a large posterior and a dunce hat with a giant silly moustache added to his face.

Sideshow Bob: Okay, that's it! COEM HERE BART! IT'S TIME TO DIE!

Sideshow Bob ran towards Bart with a knife in his hand. He almost made it towards Bart when…

…..

….

WHACK!

Sideshow Bob: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Sideshow Bob collided with a rake that hit him in the face. He growled as he stepped back a bit.

WHACK!

Sideshow Bob: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Sideshow Bob hit another rake that hit him on the back of his head. You can see where this is going.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Sideshow Bob got into a series of rakes hitting him back and forth until he collapsed onto the ground and Noah walked up to him.

Noah: Thanks for the little show but let's skip to the other segments now! (Takes out the white laser gun) Have fun!  
Sideshow Bob: Man I hate kids!

ZAP! POOF!

And with that show done, Noah fired a laser beam at Sideshow Bob sending him away.

[CONFESSIONAL: Noah & Owen]  
Owen: Sweet shot there little buddy!  
Noah: People like me have other skills than just brain power. But I'm glad that's over. We're done with our cameo.  
Owen: Aw!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Ed, Eddy, Reporter, Wrestler, Chowder and Schnitzel were observing Eddy's Brother searching around a building designed like a gladiator arena for Edd. He was breaking apart nearby crates thinking Edd would be in one of them but they all turned up empty. The gang were hiding behind the largest crate of all.

Chowder: So that freak is your brother?  
Eddy: Yep. He's also a pain to deal with!  
Reporter: Focus boys! We need to trap him with the laser beam.  
Schnitzel: Radda Rada!  
Eddy: Uh what did rocky say just now?  
Chowder: He said 'Anyone got ideas?'  
Ed: Hmm, we need to provoke him to charge at us so we can counterattack with the laser guns.  
Eddy: Wow, that's…actually a GREAT plan from you Ed! I'm impressed!  
Ed: I have evolved Eddy!  
Reporter: Okay, so what plan can we come up with?  
Eddy: Well it has to be a quick one before my bro…

BAM! CRASH!

Eddy: …. (Sighs) Breaks the crate we're hiding behind.  
Eddy's Bro: Oh, this is a surprise. Didn't except you two to have the guts to show up in MY domain!  
Eddy: Shut up Bro!  
Ed: You will not intimidate us!  
Eddy's Bro: Well you have nothing to protect yourselves so it will be easy beat you guys up!

Eddy's Brother started to charge towards the others…..

…..

…..

BAM!

Eddy's Brother was blocked off by Wrestler and Schnitzel who were pushing Eddy's Brother back to stop him from harming Eddy and Ed.

Eddy's Brother: Well isn't this generic!? Leave it to the big, strong guys to fight off the villains leaving the weak ones to get the credit in the end!  
Wrestler: We're protecting our friends!  
Schnitzel: Radda!  
Eddy's Bro: Okay I don't speak that rocky freak language so it would be best for you to shut your mouth!  
Reporter: Don't talk to our friends like that!  
Eddy's Brother: And who are YOU supposed to be?  
Reporter: I'm Reporter! And I HAPPEN to be Edd's girlfriend so I'd watch what you are saying to me!  
Eddy's Brother: Wait, so that girl freak WASN'T Eddy's girlfriend? I'm surprised he actually GOT TOGETHER with someone! Sure your life isn't falling apart since you got together with Edd?  
Reporter: (Turning red with anger) Eddy…  
Eddy: (Sweating nervously) Y-Yeah?  
Reporter: Hold my microphone while I teach your brother some manners!  
Eddy: (Taking Reporter's microphone) B-Be my guest.

Reporter started to walk up to Eddy's Brother and the cameras moved away from them to the other boys and silence was everywhere….

…

…..

…..

…..

BAM!

Wrestler: Woah!

POW! SMACK!

Schnitzel: (Shaking with fear) Rada!  
Chowder: So many punches!

BAM! CRACK! POW! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ed: Oh my! That's going to leave marks for a few weeks!

CRUNCH!

Ed: Ack! That sounded painful!  
Eddy: Yeah painful…. (Smiles) For my brother!

And with that, Reporter finished beating up Eddy's Brother and shot him with the white laser gun sending him away before she walked back to the boys.

Reporter: Right then! Back to the others!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: I should be scared for my life…but watching my brother getting beaten up like that has made me find a new level of respect for Edd's girlfriend!  
Ed: She was like a warrior out there!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

Stickybeard's ship full of candy roamed over the skies as he and his crew observed the ground looking for Edd after hearing the problem concerning the two dots from Dark Craft's scanner. But they couldn't see where Edd was.

Stickybeard: Yeargh, this be harder than finding a lollipop in one of our candy piles! But we pirates never give up! That million dollars will be a good source for us! We can use it to obtain MORE CANDY! RIGHT FELLAS!  
Crew Members: YEARGH!

Over in a corner, Number 3, Number 4, Flapjack and Cap'n K'nuckles were hiding and observing what the pirates were doing.

Number 4: So we've dealt with these pirates before so just follow our lead.  
Flapjack: They don't look like smart guys so why don't we just shoot them with the white lasers. (Aims his laser gun) We just aim at them and then…..

PEW! ZAP! BAM! PEW!

Flapjack: AAH! Why did I get a faulty laser gun!?

Stickybeard and the pirates turned around after noticing laser beams flying around their ship. Most of the laser beams wiped out the pirate guards ending up in Stickybeard having two guards left.

Stickybeard: Argh, we have intruders! Guys, form the candy barrier at once!

The two pirate guards created a long and thick wall made out of candy blocking the teams from Stickybeard.

Number 4: Woah, I'm one for candy but that is ONE thick wall!  
Number 3: it would take days to chew through it.  
Cap'n K'nuckles: HAHA! Leave it to the candy pirate EXPERTS!  
Stickybeard: EXPERTS!?  
Flapjack: Time to chew our way to victory!

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!

Number 3 and Number 4 had wide eyes when they saw Flapjack and Cap'n K'nuckles dive straight into the candy barrier and tore it down piece by piece as they ate all the candy and once they reached Stickybeard, they fired their laser guns at the three remaining pirates sending them to prison.

[CONFESSIONAL: Number 3 & Number 4]  
Number 3: Wow, I've never seen people who can eat THAT MUCH candy before! They stopped OUR enemy!  
Number 4: Yeah, but the biggest shock of all is…..that those two, who were eliminated first, did something USEFUL FOR ONCE!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

Mr Crocker: So I'll help you out with your quest to get them million dollars and that Bloo character in exchange for your assistance in helping me prove the existence of FARIES!  
Berry: Agreed! I need my man back!

Mr Crocker and Berry were seen in a building built to resemble a skate park with ramps and rails everywhere. The two had made an agreement to work together to get the million dollars in exchange for what they wanted the most. Berry's obsession of Bloo and Mr Crocker's obsession with fairies! But little did they know, some old friends were observing their conversation as they hid on the roof. Mac, Bloo, Jack Spicer, Megan, Candy, Grenda, Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P teamed up together to try and trap these two villains.

Bloo: Eck, that girl is STILL trying to get me? This is why I prefer to be single! No offence to you Mac.  
Mac: oh none taken. (Smiles at Megan) Sometimes relationships are a good thing!  
Megan: Oh stop!  
Candy: Focus people! We need to help our friend and stop these freaky villains!  
Jack Spicer: Hmm, we need something to distract them while we can fire the lasers at them.  
Mac: Well, none of us have a connection to that heard adult but (Smirks at Bloo) I know how to distract Berry!  
Bloo: (Sweating) Oh I don't like the look on your face.

[5 MINUTES LATER]

Mr Crocker: Hmm, my improved tracker still has this glitch of showing to locations where this Edd person might be.  
Berry: Well fix it! The sooner we find this person, the sooner I can get my man!  
Mac: (From the roof entrance) Hey Berry!  
Berry: (Looking up and notices Mac) YOU!?  
Mac: If you want your 'man', then go get him!

Mac pushed Bloo down from the roof and Bloo was tied up to a skateboard as he was sent down and moved up and down the ramps.

Bloo: I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS MAC!  
Berry: Ah! My Bloo-berry needs my help! I'm coming Bloo!  
Mr Crocker: Wait! It has to be a trick! Don't…..

But Berry ignored him as she got a skateboard and chased after Bloo. Mac and Megan were staying on the roof as the others disappeared to act out the other parts of Mac's plan.

Megan: Are you sure he'll be alright?  
Mac: Trust me. I know the types of sticky situations that Bloo gets himself caught up in. He'll be alright while our friends carry out their plans.

Berry was busy chasing Boo as the two of them went over ramps and grinded on rails. Berry was almost close enough to grab Bloo.

Berry: I'm almost there Bloo! I'll save you and we can be together and…..  
Bloo: YES!  
Berry: Huh? ACK!

The two zoomed over a ramp and Bloo made it back down and right after that, Jack Spicer and Dr Doofenshmirtz held up a net made out of solidified white light from the laser guns.

Berry: NO! I NEED MY BLOO-BERRY! WE'RE GOING TO…

POOF!

And with that, Berry collided with the net sending her away to the prison and Candy and Grenda caught Bloo and untied him.

Bloo: (In a dizzy state) Ugh, thanks girls.  
Candy: No problem!  
Jack Spicer: One down, one to go! Where's the teacher guy?  
Mr Crocker: Nobody move!

The others turned around and saw that Mr Crocker has Mac and Megan as hostages as he had tight grips on them as they struggled.

Mr Crocker: Show me the way to this Edd person or else these two lovebirds get it!  
Candy: You horrible person!  
Mr Crocker: I won't fall for your tricks! You have to get up pretty early to trick Denzel Crocker! I will…

WHACK!

Mr Crocker fell down and was knocked unconscious by a shovel that Agent P was holding in his hands. As Mr Crocker fell unconscious, he let go of Mac and Megan and everyone was safe as Agent fired a laser from his white laser gun teleporting Mr Crocker to the prison.

Doof: Great work Perry the Platypus! And I didn't even get hurt this time!  
Jack Spicer: Let's regroup with the others.

[=================]

Dr Eggman hovered over in his flying Egg Mobile scanning the skies as he searched for Edd.

Dr Eggman: I will find this boy and when I obtain the money, I will use it to fund the Eggman Empire! OHOHOHOHO!

VROOM!

Dr Eggman heard the sounds of planes nearby and turned his head to the left and saw two planes. Papyrus was piloting the first one which was red and Sans was on one of the wings with a fishing rod casted out into the skies. The other plane was being piloted by Dipper and Mabel, Mordecai, Rigby, Raimundo and Omi were also in it as passengers.

Dr Eggman: W-What are you doing  
Sans: Look! Sans is fly fishing for the first time! HAHAHA!  
Mabel: Cool, fly fishing!  
Dr Eggman: Silence! I will shoot you out of the sky if you try anything!  
Sans: Sounds like this egghead wants us beaten before we beat him!  
Mabel: More like we'd scramble him!  
Raimundo: Geez, those puns need to be fried!  
Omi: All of us are going to get cracked up from these puns of hilarious words!  
Dr Eggman: STOP MAKING OBVIOUS EGG RELATED PUNS! I HAVE A BLUE NUISANCE WHO DOES THIS ALL THE TIME!

SLAM! PEW! PEW PWOOSH!

Dr Eggman released a barrage of missiles heading towards the two planes.

Papyrus: Ah, time to fly off!

Papyrus and Dipper manoeuvred their planes around and lead the missiles to crash into a nearby mountain.

Sans: Oh no, this egg appears to have gone and boiled over!  
Papyrus: I like it when his puns aren't focused towards Papyrus!  
Dr Eggman: Shut up! Do you want to be blown away by me, the great Eggman!?  
Raimundo: You call that blowing someone away? THIS is blowing someone away! TYPHOON BOOM! WIND!1

Raimundo took a deep breath and with his elemental powers of wind, he blew Eggman away onto the ground with a whirlwind coming from his mouth.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dipper & Mabel]  
Dipper: Nice wind move from Raimundo!  
Mabel: He really took our breath away! HAHA!  
Papyrus: (From outside) Okay! Enough with the puns!  
Mabel: (Groans) Spoilsport!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

And after two minutes, the gang hit Dr Eggman with a white laser beam, sending him to prison.

Raimundo: Geez, does every villain have to have their own forceful attack?  
Omi: Well the others teams shouldn't have an easy time capturing the forces of darkness….right?

[================]

Ludo: (Flying from left to right while being tied up) AAH! AAH! ACK! URGH! STOP IT! I AM LUDO!

Ludo was seen tied up as he was being thrown from left to right by Star and Dudley like they were in a volleyball match. Kitty and Marco were watching the scene unfold with raised eyebrows.

Kitty: Wow, I can't believe you deal with such a weird villain?  
Marco: You should see some of the other situations Star and I get involved in. (Holds up a fancy tea set) Want some tea to pass the time while they have their fun?  
Kitty: Ooh, yes please!

And with that, Kitty and Marco sat down and had some fine tea while they watched Ludo being thrown around before he was eventually sent to prison.

[=================]

Sedusa strolled through a building designed like a fashion store inside a giant mall. There were clothes on hangers in lines everywhere around the store. But despite the fact that she was looking around the store with observant eyes, she couldn't tell that some of the Cartoon Crafts racers gang were hiding in the store. Peach and Daisy were using their parasols to hid their faces as they posed as mannequins. Sandy hid underneath the counter while Karate Joe was posing as a karate themed mannequin. Mona and TJ Snapper held their cameras out to act as outdoor themed mannequins and Carl had Johnny Bravo with him as they were hiding outside as Carl tried to stop Johnny Bravo from trying to flirt with Sedusa.

Carl: (Quietly while holding onto Johnny Bravo in a tight grip) Johnny I swear, if you try to flirt with her, I will send 500 psychiatrists on you so you'll have to face legal help for at least twenty years!  
Johnny Bravo: But it's my thing! Look, free comic books!  
Carl: (Lets go of Johnny Bravo) Ooh, where!? (Notices what just happened) Damn it Johnny!

Johnny Bravo rushed into the store and made poses at Sedusa who noticed his appearance.

Johnny Bravo: Hey pretty snake lady! How about you tangle with me and have a fun night?  
Sedusa: …..

….

….

PTZZZKKKKKKKK!

Sedusa used her snake like hair and grabbed five small tasers and zapped Johnny Bravo with it making him fall down in a dizzy state.

Johnny Bravo: I see you're an electrifying woman!  
Peach: Damn it Johnny Bravo! Now we need to rush into ambush position!  
Daisy: let's get her!  
Sedusa: An ambush? I see that this series sticks to clichés a lot! Let's fight!

Sedusa started grabbing objects with her long extendable hair and threw them at Peach and Daisy who blocked them with their special parasols. Sedusa grabbed a large table and threw it at them making the princesses gasp but they saw that Karate Joe did multiple karate punches as he broke the table apart into pieces.

Daisy: Cool! You need to teach me some of those karate moves Joe!  
Karate Joe: Apologies for the rudeness but its KARATE Joe! But I'd be happy to teach you karate! I only use karate in a peaceful sense of honour and purity!  
Sedusa: Purity? Ha, something like that means nothing in this world? I can just grab more things and eventually tie you up!  
Karate Joe: I know, but you just boasted long enough for those two to get behind you!  
Sedusa: Those two behind…me!?

Sedusa turned around only to see Mona and TJ Snapper with their cameras aimed at her face.

Mona & TJ Snapper: SMILE!

SNAP!

The two friends took pictures of Sedusa blinding her with the flash on the cameras as she stumbled back and was vulnerable as Sandy spun around her and tied her up with her own hair.

Johnny Bravo: (Gets back up) Good job! Sorry for the inconvenience!  
Peach: Don't worry! It gave us the best opportunity to capture this girl.  
Johnny Bravo: Then there's only one thing left to do! (Pulls out a white laser gun) And….

PEW! ZZZTK!

And with that, Johnny Bravo sent Sedusa back to prison.

[==========]

PEW! BAM! PEW! CLASH!

The sounds of lasers firing around like crazy could be heard from afar as Julie was seen firing lasers from a modified guitar given to her by Dark Craft and she was seen firing lasers at Ami, Yumi, Ronnie Anne and Maurecia who were firing lasers back at them. The girls were hiding against barriers made out of steel while Lincoln, Todd, Sponge Bob and Patrick were laying low. After 5 minutes, the gang hid back to reload their laser guns.

Todd: Well this is getting us nowhere!  
Julie: (From the other side of the room) I can take any lasers you fire!  
Maurecia: She's a stubborn one!  
Ronnie Anne: Anyone got any ideas how to get past her laser barrage!? I want to smack that girl straight to prison!  
Todd: (Quietly to Lincoln) Your girlfriend also has the tendency to bring physical pain to you?  
Lincoln: S-Sometimes.  
Todd: (Pats Lincoln's back) I know how you feel bro.  
Lincoln: Thanks!  
Ami: Anyone have an idea!?  
Patrick: Well I'm not the smartest, but maybe we could use something to block that girl's lasers. But where can we find something that can block off lasers?  
Sponge Bob: it has to be something that can't feel pain easily. (Notices a rock and picks it up) Like this rock hitting someone in the face but that person doesn't even flinch.

Sponge Bob threw the rock and it hit against a wall and was launched right back into his face and the others flinched but saw that he didn't react to pain.

Sponge Bob: (Notices the others' stares) What?  
Ami: Sponge Bob, you're a genius!  
Sponge Bob: What….Oh! I'm the sponge barrier aren't I?  
Yumi: Got to learn to deal with these types of skills buddy!  
Patrick: Quickly! To the girl!

Patrick and Yumi stretched out Sponge Bob as everyone got behind him and charged towards Julie who fired lasers from her modified guitar but they bounced off of Sponge Bob who was giggling at the assault.

Sponge Bob: Hehehe! That tickles!  
Julie: Oh come on! I'm supposed to be NUMBER ONE!  
Maurecia: No one is number one here love!

WHACK!

Maurecia knocked out Julie with one big punch.

Maurecia: We're all a team! A…  
The Gang: WHEELS EXTREME TEAM!

[===========]

Over in a blue airship, Dr Drakken was using some sort of modified computer to track down Edd but the same problem was present as two red dots were seen onscreen moving around at light speed.

Dr Drakken: Ugh, this kid should be a piece of cake to kidnap for the money! Shego! Are you tracking down that kid outside on foot yet?  
Shego: (Filing her nails) Going to get on it right now!  
Dr Drakken: Don't act all smug right now! This kid is our ticket to the big time!  
Shego: Ooh, going to Dr D is going for the big cheese! Frankly, I don't care about this whole thing! I just want to get back to doing nothing in Middleton.  
Dr Drakken: Fine, but don't come crying to me if you get captured! I need to locate this kid and get him! Then, once I get the money, we can use it to pay for the fundamentals for my plans of world domination!  
Shego: Yeah, sure! Just let me know when Kim Possible gets here!  
Dr Drakken: (Scoffs) Maybe she wanted to track down a different villain! Besides, we need to up our game! My scanner says that a lot of the villains have been captured and sent to an unknown prison. So be on the lookout for anyone that looks like they are on the side of good!  
Shego: I'll let you know when they crash through the window!  
Dr Drakken: They could appear form anywhere! Don't use that cocky attitude when I'm…

CRASH!

Dr Drakken and Shego looked up as they saw Stewie crash through the window and land on the scene.

Shego: Okay, a baby crashing through the window is something I ACTUALLY didn't expect to see!  
Dr Drakken: Think it's some sort of robot baby?  
Stewie: My name is Stewie Griffin and I wanted to make the first grand entrance! Team, ASSEMBLE!

And after Stewie shouted that statement, the other members of Stewie's team moved onto the scene. Brian rolled onto the scene whilst Fry and Bender threw smoke bombs as they appeared in a dramatic way. Kim flipped into the ship while Ron landed with his pants being torn off as they floated to the floor. And finally, Squidward and Mr Krabs…..just walked onto the scene.

Stewie: I said to keep it action packed guys!  
Squidward; let's just get this scene over with!  
Dr Drakken: So Miss Possible comes in with a new gang. Doesn't matter! SHEGO! Deal with Kim Possible and I'll take care of these guys!  
Kim: Fine by me!  
Shego: Then let's go princess!

Kim and Shego flipped over to the other side of the ship as they fought leaving the guys with Dr Drakken.

Dr Drakken: So, who wants to go first? I might not be as powerful as Shego is but I won't be intimidated by Kim's friend whose name I forget…  
Ron: RON! IT'S RON! RON! RON! RON!  
Dr Drakken: And I won't be intimidated by a baby, a dog, a squid, a crab, a human and a robot, so show me what you got!  
Everyone Else: …..

And after that statement, Brian got out a laser gun, Stewie got out his own branded laser gun and Bender got out a futuristic mini gun. Dr Drakken's face turned from blue to a pale shade of white as he ran away screaming and the three boys chased after him with MR Krabs following them with his claws ready to fight.

Mr Krabs: leave some for me boys! This old crab wants to fight too!

Ron, Squidward and Fry watched the others beat up Dr Drakken and Kim fight against Shego. Fry got out a deck of cards and showed it to Squidward and Ron.

Fry: Want a card game while they take care of this mess?  
Squidward: Eh, why not?  
Ron: I'm down for a card game!

[3 CARD GAMES LATER, NOT 5 CARD GAMES LATER]

Mr Krabs sat on top of Dr Drakken stopping him from getting up despite the fact that the gang tied him up.

Stewie: (Aims a white laser gun) Victory is ours!

PEW!

Stewie blasted Dr Drakken with the white laser gun sending him to prison and the boys turned to Kim and Shego who were catching their breaths back from fighting for the time length of three card games.

Shego: Well that took less time than expected. Thought he would put up a fight at least.  
Stewie: (Aims the laser gun at Shego) Any last words?  
Shego: No, just going to do this! (Opens up a portal) See you back at Middleton princess!

And with that, Shego left through the portal.

Fry: So, will she try to come back.  
Kim: Nah, I know her. Let's go meet up with the others!

[=============]

Ember performed guitar solos as she floated over the scene and saw her two backup instrumentalists getting captured. She scoffed as she looked for Edd.

Ember: Hmm, I wonder who I'll face. Probably that ghost freak and gothic freak. But I'm curious as to who will be with them.  
Sam Mason: Want to find out and get beaten to a pulp!?

Ember turned around and saw a floating platform with a group on it. Some were flying in the sky though. Danny, Boo, Kamek and High Five Ghost were flying on their own accord while Sam Mason, Fawful, Mimi, Muscle Man, MC Adore and Rhythm Girl were on the platform to stay high in the air to reach Ember.

Ember: Ah, the pack arrives at last! Now we can have some musical fun!

WHAM!

Ember fired off a red blast of music that hit Muscle Man setting him on fire but Boo grabbed a bucket of water and doused him out with it.

Muscle Man: That was not cool bro!  
Boo: Maybe we should deal with this from another angle!  
HFG: Let's leave her head spinning around in circles! Follow my lead!  
Boo: (High fiving High Five Ghost) Yeah, time to fly!  
Kamek: Don't leave me out of this!

Boo, Kamek and High Five Ghost flew and spun around Ember in fast motions making her dizzy as she tried to blast the away but couldn't hit them.

Muscle Man: Aw yeah! I want to join too! YEARGH!

Muscle Man jumped into the action and gripped onto Ember as the two moved around in the air and punched each other before Ember whacked Muscle Man with her guitar sending him back. She cackled but forgot about the three flying friends as they slashed past her, destroying her guitar into pieces.

Boo: Yeah! High five me HFG!  
HFG: (High fives Boo) Sweet success!  
Ember: Sure! Gloat about breaking that guitar! (Takes out another guitar) There's plenty more where that came from!  
Muscle Man: What am I? (Being seen on the platform in bruises) Chopped liver?  
Fawful: The chopped liver that acts as part of the whole stew of chaos! Now for the other ingredients to be added into the mix! Mistress Mimi?  
Mimi: Yes Master Fawful?  
Fawful: Activate operation loose logic!  
Mimi: Yes! My favourite operation! Let the random madness….BEGIN!  
Fawful: (To MC Adore & Rhythm Girl) Listen to what I'm saying. It's part of the plan!

Mimi faced Ember who was looking at her with a curious stare before Mimi sprouted out a smaller version of her spider legs and attached to them were cannons.

Mimi: General Mimi! Ready to fire! DIRECT IMPACTION COMMENCING!

PEW! BAM! POW! PEW! BAM! POW!

Loads of random objects were fired from the cannons creating a barrage of randomness being fired towards Ember who tried to dodge the objects but it was a tough challenge. Things like bullet bills, washing machines, stacks of bricks and other random objects were flying like crazy and Ember's eyes widened as a giant steel pipe hit her in the face sending her down onto the ground with her guitar still intact.

Ember: (In a dizzy state) I will…I will…..rock your world! Just let me get up and…  
Ember only barely noticed MC Adore and Rhythm Girl walk up to her with guitars strapped to them as Fawful brought out a series of speakers.

MC Adore: Yo! MC Adore here! With my sweet chick Rhythm Girl backing up my beats since my other pals are not here today!  
Rhythm Girl: Here's a small tune for our special fan Ember! And this special tune….  
MC Adore: Will make sure that she…..  
Both: REMEMBERS OUR NAMES!

WHAM!

MC Adore and Rhythm Girl started to rock out with loud tunes erupting from their guitars sending Ember into a vibrating frenzy as she remained sitting on the floor but was stuck in a vibrating loop as Fawful walked up to her with the laser gun in his hands.

Fawful: Such randomness! It is the perfect description and demonstration of this show! But alas, every event has to have its conclusion! And this (Aims the laser gun at Ember) is the conclusion to your cameo!

PEW! PTZZKK!

And with that, Fawful shot Ember with the laser gun sending her to her new prison.

[================]

A big airship floated over the skies of this plain atmosphere as the 'people' inside it tried to locate Edd. Inside the airship, a few mutants were walking about while Dr Cortex maintained the controls and steered this airship. He was armed with his mutants and other associates. Tiny Tiger was seen punching the wall. N Gin was making some rockets to use as weaponry. N Brio was mixing some chemicals. N Tropy was looking at some clockwork gear move by. Dingodile was polishing his flamethrower and Pinstripe was twisting his gun around and luckily it wasn't loaded at the moment.

Tiny: Tiny want to smash stupid people!  
Dr Cortex: For the fifth time Tiny, wait until we find some. I'm trying to locate Edd but for some reason, all I'm getting is two signs of Edd moving around like Tiny after he drinks too much wumpa juice!  
Pinstripe: Sure it isn't some sort of glitch?  
Dr Cortex: No, I heard that this has happened for some other villains too. Just keep an eye out for any trespassers while I formulate a plan to capture Edd.

[MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE ON THE TOP OF THE AIRSHIP]

Kevin: (Trying to keep his cap on his head as strong winds blow by) You know, if I had a dollar for every time I was on an airship in a life threatening situation…I'd actually only have one dollar.  
Coco: I know it's dangerous but focus on the mission.

Kevin, Nazz, Crash, Coco, Baljeet, Buford, Phineas and Isabella were on the top of the airship clinging to the top to avoid being blown away as they reached some sort of air lock entrance. A small metal opening with a wheel attached to it that requires a counter clockwise motion to open.

Coco: Okay, so Dr Cortex is probably guarded by his minions so we need to take them out and then go for the doctor.  
Isabella: Hmm, we need something to throw them off guard.  
Nazz: How about one of us goes down their first to surprise then and then the rest of us drop in and we all fight them.  
Phineas: Not a bad plan, but there are probably tough guards down there. Who would even think of going down there first?  
Baljeet: Someone who doesn't care about fairness in the world…Buford, best of luck pal.  
Buford: HEY! (Pauses for a moment) Hmm…..it's harsh but true. Let me down there!

[BACK IN THE AIRSHIP]

Dr Cortex: Hmm, maybe Edd planted a virus into this system. Or maybe he…..OH MY GOD!  
N Tropy: What is it doctor?  
Dr Cortex: I think I've figured out Edd's plan! You see, Edd's actually…..

CRASH!

Dr Cortex was interrupted as the villains turned around and saw Buford who crashed down onto the scene.

Buford: What's up yellow egghead!?  
Dr Cortex: You? I was expecting Crash to fall down first!  
Buford: I was just doing my job to surprise you all! Are you all surprised to see me? (Sees them villains nod a little) Good! Come on in guys!

The others dropped onto the scene and got into fighting positions.

Dr Cortex: You know what? Let's just skip the monologue and just fight! Everyone ATTACK!

The villains went to advancing towards the gang as they split up into smaller groups. Tiny was seen chasing Buford and Baljeet until they reached a dead end.

Tiny: Tiny will crush small friends of Crash!  
Baljeet: Ah, stereotypical muscle of the villain gang. Buford, let me get on your shoulders.  
Buford: I assume you have a plan?  
Baljeet: Yep!

Baljeet got on top of Buford's shoulders and got out a megaphone and klaxon.

Baljeet: Cover your ears!  
Buford: Here we go!

WHAM!

Baljeet sounded the klaxon through the megaphone creating a loud blast sending Tiny flying against the room as he crashed into a series of documented plans. Buford got out his white laser gun and fired it at Tiny sending him to prison. Over in another corner, Kevin and Nazz were hiding behind some thin pole structures to avoid the gun fire from Pinstripe's gun.

Pinstripe: Just come on out so I can hit you with my trusty bullets!  
Kevin: Man this guy is a suave nuisance.  
Nazz: Got a plan?  
Kevin: All I have on me is my baseball bat. I can hit the gun out of his hands but I need something to block the bullets.  
Nazz: Then leave that to me! I got the perfect gum for this!

Nazz pulled out a packet of shiny pink gum and chewed two pieces of it together as she blew a big, shining bubble that was bigger than her own body! She slowly walked up to Pinstripe and motioned Kevin to stay behind her. Pinstripe tried to pop the bubble but the bullets only reflected off of the bubble as remained intact.

Pinstripe: What the?  
Kevin: (Appearing behind Pinstripe) Never underestimate the strengths of my sweet friend! Batter up!

WHACK! SMACK!

Kevin whacked the gun out of Pinstripe's hands and then knocked him out with another swing. Nazz let go of the indestructible bubble she blew and got out her laser gun and with one shot, she sent Pinstripe to jail. Over near the controls, N Tropy and Dingodile were firing fireballs and bursts of flames towards Phineas, Isabella, Crash and Coco.

Isabella: (Dodging a burst of fire from Dingodile) Coco, got a plan for this?  
Coco: Dingodile has that flamethrower to show off his power but his power supply on his back is the weak point. We need to find a way to allow Crash to attack the power supply.  
Phineas: Maybe we could clog up his weapon?  
Coco: I like that idea! Anyone got something to clog up that flamethrower?  
Isabella: I have one of my spare Fireside Girls sashes on me.  
Coco: Great! Let me clog this up!

Isabella gave Coco the spare sash and Coco flipped over and landed on Dingodile's shoulders and clogged up the hose of his flamethrower with the sash and she jumped back to Phineas and Isabella.

Dingodile: HEY! These flamethrowers don't grow on trees! Watch what you do or you'll get roasted!  
Coco: Watch what YOU say and do because Crash is behind you!  
Dingodile: Huh?

Dingodile turned his head to see Crash who smiled before spinning into Dingodile's power supply causing it glow with a red light and the gang took a few steps back before Dingodile's flamethrower pack exploded sending him up and then crashing onto the ground as Coco walked up to him and shot him with the white laser gun sending him to prison.

Coco: That was fun! Three more jerks to go!  
Buford: Hey, what's time freak doing over there?  
Coco: Huh? (Looks to where Buford was pointing at) What the?

The gang looked over to the controls and saw that Dr Cortex, Dr N Gin, Dr N Brio and Dr N Tropy were fiddling around with some sort of time travelling contraption.

Dr Cortex: Hurry up so we can get out of here!  
N Tropy: I'm putting the final touches on this handheld time machine alright!

CLASH!

Buford threw a large rock at the time machine destroying it into pieces.

N Tropy: HEY! Don't destroy my works of genius!  
Buford: Shut it clock face!  
N Tropy: That's not even clever!  
Buford: Cleverness isn't my forte, alright!?  
Baljeet: But you three are going to go to prison for helping such a foul foe out. Dr Cortex, I thought you helped out the show last time.  
Dr Cortex: I follow my own path! (Hols out his laser gun) Now let us escape or else you'll all perish!  
Buford: Perish THIS!

BELLLLLLCCCCCCHHHHHHH!

Buford got out a shiny blue orb and ate it resulting in his stomach bubbling before he released a massive burp releasing a huge amount of wind that sent the villains towards the walls of the airship and they were stuck there.

N Gin: That was chaotic! DO IT AGAIN!  
Dr Cortex: SHUT UP N GIN!  
N Tropy: I think that's the least of our worries.  
N Brio: Huh? (Notices what he means) OH DARN IT!

The villains saw that the gang had their white laser guns aimed at them and fired them sending the rest of those villains to prison.

[===============================]

Lee: You detect any scent of your boyfriend Marie?  
Marie: Not yet! But when I see him, I'm keeping him to myself! And I'll tear apart that so called special someone of his in half!  
May: Wow, she seems angry!  
Lee: Tell me about it.

The Kanker Sisters were searching around a building designed like a caravan park to match their feeling of being at home. They were using their hunting skills to track down Edd but what they know was that Ed, Eddy, Reporter, Wrestler, Heavy, Tycho, Sam and Max were hiding behind the largest caravan. Ed and Eddy were seen dousing themselves with some sort of special liquid that got rid of their scent.

Reporter: Uh, why do you need to cover yourselves like that?  
Eddy: You don't know those girls like we do. They always try to get too close to us!  
Ed: And also, you need to be careful! The blue haired girl called Marie has a grudge against you for getting together with Double D!  
Reporter: Wow, sounds like you've been through a lot.  
Eddy: Yeah, so we need to get rid of these girls as quickly as we can.  
Sam: Max and I have had our fair share of insane girls full of love! A few shots always helps!  
Heavy: You become killers like Heavy!?  
Reporter: You KILL them?  
Sam: WHAT!? No, of course not!  
Max: We use tranquilliser darts. We've learnt from past mistakes.  
Tycho: It's like we're one big freaky family.  
Wrestler: We need to focus on the mission!  
Sam: Right! We need to distract them and then take them out when they are vulnerable!  
Tycho: So we need something to distract them huh? (Smirks) I know the perfect distraction!  
Eddy: What is it? (Notices Tycho smirking towards him and Ed) Huh….OH NO! I'M NOT BEING THE DISTRACTION!  
Reporter: Well, you two are the best source of attention for them.  
Ed: NO! THEY WILL TEAR US APART IN WAYS UNDESCRIBABLE FOR THIS SHOW AND THE WORLD ITSELF!  
Eddy: You can't force us to do it!  
Tycho: …..Heavy, get them!  
Heavy: YES! Heavy gets to be strong in this!  
Eddy: Wait! WAIT!?

[ONE LAZY TRANSITION LATER]

Marie: Ugh! All I'm getting is the scent of Edd but it's like he's in two places!  
Lee: Well I don't know what to do! But I'm detecting the presence of Eddy! My man is here!  
May: I smell big Ed!  
Marie: Maybe they hold the key to Edd!  
Lee: Come on out boys!  
Reporter: (From a speaker) Then come get them girls!  
Kanker Sisters: Huh!?

The three sisters turned around and saw Ed and Eddy on a cart stuck with their legs frozen in ice blocks with bows attached to their heads.

Lee: Eddy!  
May Ed!  
Marie: Wait girls! It's obviously a trap!

But Lee and May didn't listen as they ran towards Ed and Eddy who sweated nervously but were saved as Heavy and Wrestler pulled out a net and trapped May and Lee inside it as Tycho fired his white laser gun at the two trapped girls sending them to prison.

Marie: (Sighs) Why are we always like this?  
Reporter: (Walking onto the scene) I don't know. Genetics?  
Marie: (Steaming with anger) YOU! You are going to get it!  
Max: Don't worry lady! We got this!  
Sam: Open fire Max!

PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW!

The two freelance police officers (Haven't said that profession in a while) fired their guns at Marie who dodged each bullet by moving left and right before she knocked the guns out of Sam and Max's hands.

Max: Uh, we DON'T got this lady!  
Reporter: Leave it to me!  
Marie: Come on them prissy girl! I'll knock you out! Edd belongs to me and me only! I'll….

PUNCH!

Reporter knocked out Marie with just one punch making the others' eyes widen as they saw Reporter fire her laser gun at Marie and sending her to prison.

Reporter: Well….that seemed pointless. Moving on!

[=================]

The last two villain cameos, The Dirty Bubble and Man Ray, were looking around a building designed like an underground cave. They were looking at some sort of tracker but once again, it displayed two red dots moving around like wild.

Man Ray: The same thing again? What sort of trickery is this Edd person doing!?  
The Dirty Bubble: Well there has to be some way of recognising what this kid is up to! You keep trying to crack this riddle while i search out for intruders.

The Dirty Bubble floated over the area looking for people but didn't notice the last bunch hiding behind a large cave wall. Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami and Yumi joined Ashley, Red, Toon Link, Villager Dick Dastardly and Mutley as they were going to try and capture the last two villain cameos.

Sponge Bob: Okay, so these two are the most evil villains that Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fought over the years so stay on your toes!  
Patrick: But I don't have toes!  
Yumi: It's a figure of speech Patrick.  
Ami: Why don't we split up? Yumi, Sponge Bob, Patrick and I will take on that bubble creep while the rest of you take on that red and blue freak.  
Ashley: When exactly did YOU become leader?  
Toon Link: It's not a bad idea to split up. Let's take on that guy!  
Dick Dastardly: let's just get this over with.

And with that said and done, the five groups split into two larger groups. The Dirty Bubble looked over a wall and was about to move back when he saw a guitar pick fly into the wall barely dodging him. He turned around and saw that Yumi was the one who fired the guitar pick as Ami, Sponge Bob and Patrick stood next to her.

The Dirty Bubble: Why it's the sponge and starfish! And other people too!  
Yumi: Wow, this bubble really is dirty!  
Ami: Because he has no manners! My name is Ami! That's Yumi!  
The Dirty Bubble: I don't do politeness! Now feast the power of The Dirty Bubble!

BELCH!

The Dirty Bubble released a large cloud of polluted gas that headed towards the teams.

Sponge Bob: Quick! Girls, give me your guitars!  
Ami: Uh, why do we need to….  
Yumi: Just give it to him!

The girls gave their guitars to Sponge Bobo who formed them into a giant homemade fan and spun it around creating a large gust of wind that sent the polluted gas cloud back.

The Dirty Bubble: HEY! No one defies The Dirty Bubble!  
Yumi: Defy this!

WHAM!

Yumi grabbed her guitar and played a loud chord which sent The Dirty Bubble flying back into a shark rock popping him. Meanwhile, the other three teams were facing off against Man Ray who was firing blue laser beams at the three teams who were moving to dodge them.

Man Ray: Ngh, stand still and get blasted like proper targets!  
Toon Link: (Deflecting a laser beam with his sword) This guy has anger issues.  
Man Ray: I do not! I'm just under a lot of stress!  
Dick Dastardly: I know that feeling! Right Mutley? (Watches Mutley snickering) Love it!  
Man Ray: Can we focus on the main topic here!?  
Ashley: Of course we're focusing. ON YOUR DEMISE PATHETIC CREATURE! RED! RELESE THE RAINSTORM!  
Red: On it!

CLASH!

Red transformed into his wand form and Ashley use it to summon dark clouds at the top of the cave that rained down a thunderstorm of molten rocks that only headed towards Man Ray as they knocked him to the ground.

Man Ray: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? I'm obviously the stronger person here!  
Toon Link: Strength doesn't matter here! It's all about trust and teamwork here! You can see the results right at you.

Man Ray saw what Toon Link meant as he saw Villager standing next to him smiling as he pulled out the white laser gun and shot a laser at him sending Man Ray to prison.

Dick Dastardly: Is that all of them?  
Toon Link: Everyone except for Plankton and that Dark Craft person. It's time to reassemble with the others and face off against the final villain!

And with that, the gang moved back to regroup with the others.

[======================]

[BACK AT DARK CRAFT'S HEADQUARTERS]

Dark Craft: DAMN IT!

Dark Craft controlled Plankton's machine as the suit slammed its mechanical fist onto the control panels.

Plankton: I told you this would happen! But did you listen to me? NO!  
Dark Craft: SHUT UP PLANKTON!  
Plankton: …  
Dark Craft: I guess it's time to take matters into my own hands!  
Plankton: …..No.  
Dark Craft: No? But we're so close to finding the perfect way to destroy these people!  
Plankton: That's what I thought at first but seeing all of this…..has made me realise that this path will only bring me into a lifetime of pain! So, I'm shutting this down! And you too!  
Dark Craft: What!? NO! YOU WON'T DO IT!  
Plankton: I control this suit so I'm shutting you down!  
Dark Craft: NO YOU WILL NOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

SPARK! CLASH!

Plankton: W-What the?

Plankton's suit started to spark as purple electricity sparked out of the suit and was directed into the helmet where Plankton was as he started to get shocked by the electricity and glowed purple as Dark Craft possessed him. Plankton was no more as he turned purple with a Blue eye colour with purple electricity firing out of it and bouncing around his iris as Dark Craft controlled Plankton.

Dark Craft: That's better! Now to find Edd and crush him!  
Edd: Knock, knock!

Dark Craft turned around and his newly added eye widened as he saw Edd standing in the room leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face.

Dark Craft; Perfect! Now the plan can proceed!

[===================]

Everyone Else gathered back together as they all stood outside Dark Craft's crystal fortress.

Reporter: So all the villains are gone?  
Candy: Everyone except Plankton and his A.I!  
Grenda: let's crush them!  
Eddy: Wait, we still have no sign of Sockhead!  
Jack Spicer: Yeah, where is your friend?  
Dark Craft: I CAN ANSWER THAT QUESTION!

A giant holographic TV screen appeared as it showed Dark Craft in his new look inside the fortress as had Edd clamped to a table trapping him as the safe containing the briefcase was also seen.

Reporter: NO! He's got him!  
Eddy: You are even worse than I am when it comes to getting money!  
Dark Craft: Enough! Witness my true plan unfold!

CLICK!

Dark Craft clicked his mechanical fingers making lots of purple laser cannons appear in the sky aimed at the gang.

Maurecia: (Holds onto Todd) We're surrounded!  
Dark Craft: (To Edd) Now here's the plan! Tell me the combination to the safe to get the million dollars, or else your friend swill perish!  
Edd: What about wanting me dead?  
Dark Craft: I will end your life either way so confess to save your friends!  
Edd: You really think this plan will work? Don't you realise that my friends working together from behind the scenes have made us prepared for this?  
Dark Craft: What…on earth…..are you TALKING ABOUT!?  
Edd: This! Come on out!

Back at the ground, everyone except for Don was shocked when they saw another Edd walk onto the scene and waved at Dark Craft and the Edd clamped to the table.

Edd 2?: Greetings fellow friends!  
Dark Craft: THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!?  
Ed: The power of cloning is real!  
Bloo: I-I'm so confused right now!  
Dark Craft: S-SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!  
Edd: Well, can anyone solve this mystery to end this madness?  
Edd 2: Any takers?  
Reporter: (Her thoughts) The mystery to solve this madness? Is this really something that will help us? Hmm… (Smiles) Knowing Edd, he'd go to the extreme lengths to save us all! I shall uncover the truth and everyone will be free from this current madness! (Talks to everyone) Alright! Let' see if we can figure things out!  
Edd 2: That's the spirit Reporter! Show everyone how we roll!  
Reporter: Then it's time to uncover the truth! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

The cameras moved into the mind of Reporter as she began to piece things together!

[=====================================]

 **(UNCOVER THE TRUTH: THE CARTOON CRAFTS WAY! REFERENCING STYLE!)**

Reporter: This whole sea of insanity is based on the fact that Plankton and Dark Craft wants to steal the million but things are starting to shift. **What strange thing is throwing off Plankton's original plot?**

 **1: The fact that there are two Edds.  
2: The fact that all of our lives are now being threatened.  
3: The fact that Plankton is purple.**

 **CLASH!**

 **ALL OF OUR LIVES ARE BEING THREATENED!**

Reporter: Plankton only wanted Edd's life gone but now all of our lives are in threat. Plankton wouldn't want this and seeing how different he looks, **I can conclude that….**

 **1: Plankton is being possessed.  
2: Plankton likes the colour purple.**

 **CLASH!**

 **DARK CRAFT IS POSSESSING PLANKTON!**

Reporter: Dark Craft has taken over and is controlling Plankton! Now, everything is all over the place! But things are even weird now that there are two Edds! There has to be some sort of reason for this! If only there was a clue to uncovering the truth! **What clue could possibly help us uncover the truth?**

 **1: The villain cameos.  
2: The white laser guns.  
3: The signs of Edd being in two places at once.**

 **CLASH!**

 **EDD WAS SIGHTED IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE!**

Reporter: That's it! Edd was always seen in two places at once! But that shouldn't be possible by normal means. But this is Cartoon Crafts where anything is possible! **But is it possible for Edd to be in two places at once?**

 **1: Yes, there is!  
2: No way!**

 **CLASH!**

 **EDD CAN BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE!**

Reporter: Yes, he can be in two places at once! It sounds weird but this series does hold the possibility of anything happening! **Now, how can Edd be in teo places at once?**

 **1: Using a hologram.  
2: Using a video camera to show footage of Edd.  
3: Using a clone.  
4: Using a doppelganger.**

 **CLASH!**

 **EDD USED A DOPPELGANGER!**

Reporter: A doppelganger makes the most sense here! Someone who looks a lot like Edd but isn't Edd officially! Hmm…wait a minute! Wasn't there someone just like Edd in this series? **Who did Edd get help from to get a doppelganger?**

 **1: Ed  
2: Eddy  
3: Delbuo D**

 **CLASH!**

 **EDD GOT THE HELP OF DELBUO D!**

Reporter: YES! Delbuo D is just like Edd! Using a robot doppelganger is the key to Edd's plan! But didn't Delbuo D sacrifice his life to save us earlier? We all saw him die! But if he's here, **then Edd must have…..**

 **1: Fixed up Delbuo D.  
2: Created another Delbuo D.**

 **CLASH!**

 **EDD FIXED UP DELBUO D BRINGING HIM BACK TO ROBOTIC LIFE!**

Reporter: Edd must have built Delbuo D back to his original self. But how did he rebuild him? It would take a lot of parts. **When did Edd get a hold of metal parts to fix Delbuo D?**

 **1: During the Cartoon Crafts Elite series.  
2: During the final three challenge.  
3: During today's events.**

 **CLASH!**

 **EDD GOT METAL PARTS DURIGN THE FINAL THREE CHALLENGE!**

Reporter: I got it! Edd grabbed metal parts form the sewers of the Cul-De-Sac to fix up Delbuo D! Those pipes must have been strong but Delbuo D is back! (Gasps) D-Does that mean what I think it means? Edd's plan is based on himself and Delbuo D. **And if I have things right, then the person clamped to the table in Dark Craft's fortress is….**

 **1: Edd!  
2: Delbuo D!**

 **CLASH!**

 **DELBUO D IS IN THE FORTESS AND EDD IS DOWN WITH US!**

Reporter: Edd is down with us and Delbuo D is up there! **So if that's the case, then….**

 **1: Dark Craft has the wrong hostage!  
2: Dark Craft has the right hostage!  
3: Dark Craft has no hostage!**

 **CLASH! PWOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!**

 **[===========================]**

 **FINAL CONCULSION: DARK CRAFT HAS THE WRONG HOSTAGE!**

Reporter: YES! THAT'S IT! Dark Craft has Delbuo D instead of Edd! That means we've still got the upper hand!

 **END OF UNCOVERING THE TRUTH!**

 **[======================]**

Reporter: That's a smart plan Edd! I now understand everything!  
Edd 2: Good to hear that!  
Eddy: What's going on!?  
Reporter: it's simple! It's all about the identity of Dark Craft's hostage! And there's only one person who can look exactly like Edd! The truth is…..Dark Craft has Delbuo D hostage!  
Everyone Else: (Except for Edd and Don) WHAT!?  
Dark Craft: Delbuo D is on that table!? Then, that means…  
Delbuo D: (Opening up his chest to reveal a bomb) That's right! You lose!

BOOM!

Delbuo D exploded destroying Dark Craft's fortress into pieces as everyone down on the ground cheered.

Ronnie Anne: THAT WAS SO COOL!  
Eddy: Yeah it was! WAIT! Is Delbuo D gone again?

BAM!

Everyone saw that Delbuo D laned on the ground next to them and he was still alive but he was missing his lower half.

Delbuo D: I survived, so don't worry!  
Edd: And we'll patch you up, so YOU don't worry either!  
Max: Then that means we win! YEAH!

RUMBLE!

Sam: I think it's a little early for celebrations little buddy!

Everyone saw that Dark Craft floated up into the sky and grabbed pieces of metal cand crystal as he formed a metal and crystal version of Planktominator that was purple and grey all over.

Dark Craft: I AM NOT DOWN FOR THE COUNT YET! BEHOLD THE CRYSTALLISED PLANKTOMINATOR! MY ULTIMATE BATTLE MACHINE! NOW PREPARE TO PERISH!  
Edd: Don't threaten us Dark Craft! We still have one trick up our sleeve!  
Dark Craft: AND WHAT TRICK WOULD THAT BE!  
Edd: THIS ONE!

Edd held out the Crystal Booster from before and it started to shine brightly making all the heroes glow as thy became brighter.

Ed: Woah, what's going on!?  
Edd: The final part of this insane thing! Together we will fight against Dark Craft and save everything with our true potentials!  
Reporter: Working together is the key!  
Eddy: So you have another plan!?  
Edd: Yep, and everyone is going to help! Ready to fight?  
Every Hero: YEAH!  
Edd: Then everyone, UNITE!

The heroes tuned into pure light as they were sucked into the Crystal Booster and it created a burst of light that engulfed the cameras.

Dark Craft: W-WHAT IS THIS?  
Edd: THE POWER OF FRIENDS WORKING TOGETHER AND TURE BONDS OF JUSTICE! GET REAY DARK CRAFT, BECAUSE WE'RE ABOUT TO UNLEASH THE IMAGINATION!

[=======================]

TO BE CONTINUED

End of part 3

Next time: THE LAST PART! DUN! DUN! DUN!


	40. Ep 28: The Light To A New World

Edd: (Walking onscreen) Hello fellow readers! This is IT! Twenty seven episodes! Eight side story episodes! A bunch of cameos and one insane villain! We have reached the last part of this story! What will be the final outcome!? Will Dark Craft have his way? Will there be a change of heart? Find out as we conclude this epic series with an outcome so big, it will change the way everyone lives in this universe! Behold, the final part of the second series of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

…

….

…

….

…..

…..

…

Edd: Three times without yelling from Don! It's a triple victory for Edd!

[=========================]

PWOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!1

The white light died down as Dark Craft could see again as he was still in the crystallised Planktominator robot. Once the cameras could regain the image, it was revealed that everyone formed together and were placed inside a shiny platinum coloured battle suit the same size as the Crystallised Planktominator. It resembled a human figure and its face could change to represent multiple faces of the characters in the gang. So when a person or multiple people speak to someone on the outside, their faces will appear on the face of the Platinum Craft!

Dark Craft: So you want this to be a giant robot battle, huh? Well bring it on!  
Edd: Oh we will! Get ready to face the power of the Platinum Craft!

[INSIDE THE PLATINUM CRAFT]

The inside of the Platinum Craft was like some big control room with multiple panels and chairs for everyone to sit on as everyone was seen inside this mighty machine.

Ed: Oh, this is so cool! We are fighting like machines in another galaxy!  
Edd: We thought you'd like it!  
Cap'n K'nuckles: We?  
Don: That would be Edd and I.  
Eddy: So what's the plan?  
Don: It's simple. We beat that robot into pieces then attack Dark Craft to destroy him once and for all!  
Omi: What about the green one?  
Edd: It appears that Plankton is being possessed by Dark Craft. So we need to destroy that robot and then get Dark Craft out of him! It might seem crazy, but saving Plankton will bring an end to this insanity.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: That is probably one of the weirdest statements said on this show.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Tycho: So what kind of weapons do you have in this machine?  
Edd: None at all!  
Everyone Else: WHAT!?  
Fry: Then how are we going to beat this thing!?  
Edd: Remember what I said earlier? About unleashing the imagination?  
Yumi: W-What about it?  
Edd: We're going to create our own weapons using our minds. Unleash the inner crafty beast inside you and together, we'll defeat Dark Craft!  
Everyone Else: YEAH!

[BACK OUTSIDE]

Dark Craft: Alright, enough prep talk! Time to die!  
Eddy: Bring it on purple freak!  
Dark Craft: Let's tumble! YEARGH!

[ULTIMATE BATTLE BRAWL! PLATINUM CRAFT V.S DARK CRAFT! BEGIN!]

Dark Craft commanded the Crystallised Planktominator as he charged towards the Platinum Craft with swords in his hands.

Don: He's charging towards us with swords!  
Edd: We need a shield!  
Baljeet: leave that to me!

 **BALJEET POWER: SHEILD OF FOCUS!**

Baljeet focused his mental powers and formed a blue shield in front of the Platinum Craft just before the Crystallised Planktominator stuck down on it hitting the shield which protected the gang.

Dark Craft: NO! I WILL PREVAIL!

WHACK! SLASH! SLAM! BAM!

The Crystallised Planktominator kept trying to smash open the blue shield making Baljeet lose his power.

Baljeet: I-I can't hold this for much longer! Buford, take out those swords!  
Buford: Time for Buford to smash things!

 **BUFORD POWER: HARD HEAD AND HANDS!**

The Platinum Craft was given two giant powerful hands floating in the skies. They passed through the shield destroying it and they grabbed onto the swords an then Buford gripped his hands causing the big hands outside to crush the swords into pieces.

Dark Craft: M-My swords!  
Buford: Head butt!  
Dark Craft: W-What the?

SMACK!

Buford moved back his head then threw it forward making the Platinum Craft head butt the Crystallised Planktominator sending it back a few feet as it crashed onto the ground.

Don: He's off guard at the moment! We need to strike with a powerful blow!  
Heavy: Heavy and Sasha will deliver a strong attack! We are killers!  
Sponge Bob: Let's combine our powers Heavy!  
Heavy: You have crazy ideas little cheese man! HEAVY LIKES IT! YEARGH!  
Sponge Bob: YEARGH!  
Both: YEARGH!1

 **SPONGE BOB & HEAVY COMBO POWER: BUBBLE BLAST MINI GUN!**

The Platinum Craft opened up its chest to reveal a mini gun like Heavy's one and it fired lots of large bubbles heading at light speed towards the Crystallised Planktominator and they exploded upon contacted harming the robot's circuits.

Heavy: YES! WE ARE KILLERS!  
Sponge Bob: Good job Heavy!  
Dark Craft: Damn it! I'm losing power! Got to take out the gun!

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

The Crystallised Planktominator fired lots of sharp spears that clogged up the mini gun making the Platinum Craft pull it back into its chest.

Heavy: Sasha needs her rest!  
Dark Craft: I need to power up! SEND OUT THE FORCES!

Dark Craft summoned a bunch of purple and dark green airplanes with laser guns attached ot hem and sent them towards the Platinum Craft.

Don: Incoming planes!  
Jack Spicer: Don't worry, I got this! JACKBOTS! ATTACK!

 **JACK SPICER POWER: JACKBOT BRIGADE BRAWL!**

Jack Spicer summoned a hundred Jackbots that flew past the Platinum Craft and attacked the airplanes cutting them into pieces before trying to fire lasers at the Crystallised Planktominator.

Dark Craft: Ngh! Pesky little bugs! I'll show you how to cut things into pieces!

 **DARK CRAFT COUNTERATTACK: CHAINSAW OF CALAMITY!**

The Crystallised Planktominator got out a dark purple coloured chainsaw that was huge in size as Dark Craft used it to destroy the Jackbots into pieces before charging towards the Platinum Craft.

Ed: Incoming chainsaw!  
Ami: It's going to cut right through us!  
Boo: You can't cut a ghost! HFG, let's show them the cool power of ghosts!  
HFG: YEAH!

 **BOO & HIGH FIVE GHOST COMBO POWER: DOUBLE GHOST SHIFT!**

The Platinum Craft turned into a ghostly form of itself and split into two identical copies. This made it almost impossible for the Crystallised Planktominator to attack as his chainsaw strikes just passed through the Platinum Crafts' bodies.

Boo: Yeah! We got the upper advantage and now we can provide double the amount of imagination!  
Don: Great thinking Boo! One team needs to think of a way to destroy that chainsaw while the other needs to attack Dark Craft head on!  
Omi: Raimundo! Shall we use our elemental powers to break that foul weapon?  
Raimundo: Let's commence Operation Shatter Frost!

 **RAIMUNDO & OMI COMBO POWER: FROZEN WIND STORM!**

Raimundo and Omi combined their elemental powers and directed it towards Dark Craft's chainsaw.

Omi: WUDI NEPTUNE! ICE!

PWOOSH! FREEZE!

Omi created a barrier of strong, thick ice around the chainsaw stopping it from moving and this was sent by one of the Platinum Craft robots.

Dark Craft: MY CHAINSAW!  
Raimundo: WUDI STAR! WIND!

PWOOOSHH! CLASH! SHATTER!

Raimundo unleashed five strong whirlwinds circling out of the same Platinum Craft robot as they attacked the Crystallised Planktominator and the frozen chainsaw, shattering it into pieces and knocking the Crystallised Planktominator off balance.

Dipper: Mabel! Hit him with something random!  
Mabel: On it! Unleashing my power of love and everything bright!

 **MABEL POWER: LIGHT OF HEART!**

PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW!

Mabel controlled the Platinum Craft as it sent out multiple energy blasts in the form of hearts with rainbow colours swirling around in it as each heart hit the Crystallised Planktominator making it steam up as it was losing its power.

Dark Craft: H-How is this possible?  
Edd: Working together and sticking to the trust and hopes of your friends is a strong thing to have Dark Craft! Keep trying to destroy us and you'll be sent back even further down the path you are heading at! Change now or else we'll end this!  
Dark Craft: NO! I REIGN OVER EVEYONE! WE SHALL END THIS NOW!

CLASH!

Dark Craft sent out a purple bolt of lightning which hit the second Platinum Craft, merging it with the first one bringing it back to one Platinum Craft robot.

Dark Craft: TIME FOR THE FINAL TEST OF POWER!

BOOM!

The entire atmosphere exploded and changed into a dark setting as there was only one colour of dark grey swirling around as our two robots faced each other.

CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!

Five locks appeared on the Crystallised Planktominator as he glowed with a large light but still had the dark aura around him.

Dark Craft: BEHOLD THE FIVE LOCKS OF COMPLETE DARKNESS! YOU WILL NEVER SHATTER THESE TO REACH ME! NOW WE FIGHT TO END THIS!

BAM! POW! CLASH! BAM! POW! CLASH! BAM! POW! CLASH!

The Crystallised Planktominator procced to pound its mechanical fists against the Platinum Craft's shoulders as the robot held its arms up in defence.

Don: What's going on Edd?  
Edd: it appears that five locks of absolute power are blocking him from any attacks! Luckily for us, the Platinum Craft is defending us so we can come up with a plan.  
Eddy: But how are we supposed to break those locks!?  
Edd: It appears that each lock houses a different theme. Maybe we can find some way to harness energy to unlock the locks and allow us to deliver the final blow!  
Phineas: I get it! Channelling our energy to create five powerful keys of positive energy!  
Eddy: Great! So what are the themes of those locks?  
Edd: The themes are **Power, Heart, Bonds, Sacrifice and Regret!**  
Ed: Cool themes!  
Don: So focus the energy on each lock and we'll break them. Let's start with power!  
Heavy: Heavy is powerful! I will break the lock of power! UNLEASH HEAVY'S ENERGY!...

….

….

…..

Heavy: Huh? Why isn't anything happening?  
Edd: power doesn't come from just strength Heavy.  
heavy: (Scratches the back of his neck Heavy guesses he went in too stupidly.  
Sponge Bob: Don't worry Heavy! We still think you are powerful!  
Heavy: Thank you little man! HAHAHA! Heavy feels better now!

PWOOSH!

A yellow glow emitted form Sponge Bob and a red glow emitted from Heavy as they shone from the rest.

Heavy: What is going on? Little smart man, explain!  
Edd: It appears that your bond is channelling positive energy from the power of your friendship!  
Yumi: Now that you mention it, Sponge Bob has done a lot of things to show that he's a strong boy!  
Edd: That's it! Keep thinking of our times together to channel the energy! (Turns to Ed) Ed! Think back to the power of your development throughout these two seasons.  
Ed: Well, I'm hard headed but am I strong?  
Eddy: You even need to think about that and ask the question? We came fifth last season! You helped me through a lot of situations and let's not forget that crazy plan to get the crystals from Plankton! You've proven your strength with your physical and mental abilities!  
Ed: Wow, that's so nice!

Ed started to glow brightly with a green aura to match the glowing that Sponge Bob and Heavy had to power up the key of Power.

Don: It appears that when we get three people glowing, we have enough power to form a energy key!  
Edd: Everyone else channel your energies to support the three powerhouses!

Everyone channelled their energies as a big spark of energy formed into a key and…..

…

…

SLASH! SPARK!

…..clashed right through the Crystallised Planktominator breaking one of his locked shields.

Dark Craft: (In pain) Ack! What is this power!?  
Don: it's working guys! Quickly, unleash the power of heart! Looks like we'll need more people for this one!  
Peach: Start off with the heart inside you! Everyone think about the people and things you love!

Everyone thought of their favourite and most loved things and people as Peach glowed with a pink aura and channelled energy in the form of hearts that were fired out of the platinum Craft and held the Crystallised Planktominator in a strong grip as it floated in the air.

Dark Craft: The hearts! They are annoying!

PWOOOSH!

Dark Craft tried to burn the hearts of energy leaving Peach who started to sweat as she felt the fire through the connection to her hearts!

Peach: We need two more forms of heart based energy quickly! This heat is strong!  
Edd: So we have the heart of our own things!  
Reporter: Think back to our times together in the race. Remember our first kiss?  
Edd: (Blushing) D-Don't go into too much detail.

A spark of energy could be seen as the second energy key was forming.

Kat: Remember the heart you had to save us 9 Volt?  
Toadette: The same to you Toad!  
Captain Toad: A friend has to have a lot of heart to help out other friends.  
9 Volt: True to that!

The second energy key formed and the Platinum Craft shot it through the Crystallised Planktominator breaking his second shield.

CLASH!

Dark Craft: The heart of love and friends! IT BURNS!

Don: Two down, three to go!  
Edd: Onto bonds!  
Waluigi: Uh, what kind of bonds?  
Edd: All kinds of bonds! Bonds of friends, enemies, frenemies, love, skill, triumph, defeat, good memories, bad memories and more! Unleash the memories of this race and use them for good as we power the third key!

Baljeet: Frenemies? That's Buford and I in a nutshell!  
Buford: Yeah! Briana and brawn colliding together!  
Lord Hater: Wander and I have a similar frenemy situation!  
Wander: But the bonds of our friendship makes us strong!

The third energy key began to form making Dark Craft nervous.

Dark Craft: NO! THIS CAN'T END SO QUICKLY!

POW!

Dark Craft controlled the Crystallised Planktominator who grabbed the Platinum Craft into a head locked position as it tried to crush the Platinum Craft.

Don: It's trying to crush us!  
Edd: I'll sort this one out! You guys keep thinking of bonds!

WHACK!

Edd controlled the Platinum Craft which attacked the Crystallised Planktominator and the two began to throws fists at each other.

Don: Okay, Edd has got this covered. More bonds need to be added!  
Candy: Let us channel everyone's energy of the bonds of the times we spent together! Everyone, focus!

Everyone focused on their thoughts as they began to glow with different coloured auras. The third energy key was formed and Toon Link controlled it as it moved behind the Crystallised Planktominator so Dark Craft wouldn't notice it as he was too focused on fighting against Edd.

Toon Link: This strike is for all of our friends!

SLASH!

The energy key sliced right through the Crystallised Planktominator breaking Dark Craft's third energy barrier shield and knocking the robot onto the floor.

Dark Craft: (Coughing in pain) H-HOW!? THIS ISN'T RIGHT?  
Edd: it's what true people can accomplish!  
Dark Craft: ACCOMPLISH THIS!

PEW!

Dark Craft shot a dark purple laser beam from the eye of the Crystallised Planktominator robot and it hit the Platinum Craft causing the robot to shake with metaphorical pain.

Don: We're starting to lose power!  
Edd: We need to add a sacrifice to stop this madness!  
Don: literally, or is that the fourth key?  
Edd: Might be a bit of both, but think back to the sacrifices on this show! Three great, emotional sacrifices to push our power forward!  
Rosalina: Well you can't forget the time Waluigi and Wario saved our lives in the crystal caverns!  
Wario: Yeah, it was a great sacrifice from my pal Waluigi!  
Waluigi: (Blushes) It's not that powerful.  
Peach: Powerful enough for energy! You saved the lives of me, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario and G.I.R!  
G.I.R: YEAH!  
Don: (Sees an energy key forming) It's working! Keep it up Waluigi!  
Waluigi: Okay, I'm a good hearted person on the inside from my sacrifice! We still need two more!  
Toon Link: Don't forget the times where our coupled teams were sacrificing our chances in the race for love!  
Ashley: The brave knight sacrificing himself for the witch he loves!  
Wrestler: The same goes for you sacrificing you spot in the race for Edd.  
Squidward: What does that make us? Chopped liver!?  
Chowder & Homer: Mmm! Chopped liver!  
Squidward: Never mind.

The fourth energy key was formed and it slicked through the Crystallised Planktominator stopping his laser assault and destroying Dark Craft's fourth shield.

Dark Craft: ACK! I-I-I-I-I-I!  
Don: His program is short circuiting! We're so close! One more barrier to go!  
Ron: What was the last one again?  
Edd: Regret!  
Red: Regret what?  
Edd: No, regret is the last themed key!  
Don: So we need a strong sense of regret to power up the last key!  
Isabella: I got it! Fawful and Mimi! They've had the roughest experience this season! They have a lot to regret in the past!  
Phineas: Mimi! Fawful! We need you to…..Hey! Where are they?

Everyone in the Platinum Craft looked around but saw that Fawful and Mimi disappeared from the robot.

Don: Where are they?  
Edd: Don't worry! It's all part of the plan! They may not be here but we can channel their energy feeling their pain from the regrets they've had! Channel the energy! Feel their regrets!

Everyone got together to channel the energy to create the fifth and final energy key. They all held hands as the all glowed with a bright white aura as the energy key grew bigger and bigger making the Crystallised Planktominator step back in fright.

Dark Craft; N-NO! NO! NO! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!  
Everyone Else: OH YES IT CAN! FIRE!

PWOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSH! CLASSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

The final energy key was shot through the Crystallised Planktominator Sending sparks all over the robot who fell apart piece by piece before exploding. Everyone inside the Platinum Craft cheered upon achieving victory.

Edd: Okay guys! I'm bringing us back to our normal states.

PWOOOSHH!

Edd deactivated the controls to the Platinum Craft which shined brightly before dissolving into smaller balls of light that moved down to the ground and re-appeared as the original forms of our beloved hero cast.

Reporter: So, is that it?  
Squidward: Appears to be that way.  
Eddy: So let's find a way out of this place and celebrate!  
Dark Craft: N-N-NOT Y-Y-Y-YET!

Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw Dark Craft still possessing Plankton in his mechanical suit but it was slightly broken and sparking with small volts of electricity.

Dark Craft: (In a shaky voice) I-I am….Dark…..Craft! The….e-entity of the dark aura of this…..show! I-I won't…..stop….until my…..demands are m-met!  
Edd: (Grabbing a device) Well, then we shall settle it once and for all!

RIP!

Edd activated the device crating a rip through the broken dimension that they were in.

Edd: Into the portal where we shall settle this one on one. Or one on two! Squidward!  
Squidward: Right behind you!  
Reporter: Edd! WAIT!

But Edd and Squidward just dived into the portal which was still open as Dark Craft tried to keep his strength up.

Dark Craft: F-FINE! I WILL STOP YOU WITH MY OWN MECHANICAL HANDS!

And with that, Dark Craft entered the rip in the dimension and the rip closed before anyone else could interfere.

Reporter: DAMN IT!  
Don: Reporter, calm down. I'm sure they'll be fine.  
Edd: Of course they will!

Everyone gasped and turned around where they saw Edd, Squidward, Delbuo D and a robotic version of Reporter walk onto the scene.

Edd: Hey, look! We fixed up Delbuo D and even made a Retroper for him!  
Reporter: A robot me for Delbuo D?  
Eddy: WOAH! HOLD ON A MOMENT! We just saw you and Squidward enter a rip in this dimension! How are you even here?  
Edd: Well (Laughs) that's all part of the plan?  
Reporter: Plan? (Gasps) Wait, you don't mean….?

[====================]

[INSIDE THE RIP]

Dark Craft entered the rip and everything was white as they were in the purest central part of the Tele-Vortex.

Dark Craft: (Regaining his composure) Okay, time to kill these two! Now where the heck could they be hiding in this place? Everything is pure white!  
Edd: Representing everything that I holy and good in this series!

Dark Craft turned around to see Edd and Squidward floating behind him inside the rip. He quickly got out a futuristic looking gun with a powerful laser built into it.

Dark Craft: I'll just end things on a light note! I don't care about the money anymore! I just want you gone PERMANANTLY!  
Edd: But that might be difficult. Haven't you already figured it out?  
Dark Craft: Figured what out?  
Squidward: That the last part of any story always has an unexpected twist!  
Dark Craft: Twist? What twist? I know it's not Delbuo D and you can't make a fake Squidward right now!  
Edd: Really? The answers is always…..unexpected! MIMIMIMIMIMI!  
Squidward: So many chortles are plaguing our minds right now!  
Dark Craft: What's that supposed to…..oh no!

POOF!

The Edd and Squidward inside the portal transformed in a puff of smoke as they were revealed to be Fawful and Mimi.

Dark Craft: OH COME ON!  
Mimi: Pretty good fake Edd and Squidward if I do say so myself!  
Fawful: The final stage is unfolding!  
Dark Craft: Then I'll just kill you two and escape!

Dark Craft charged up his laser gun and prepared to strike…..

….

…..

….

…..

….

….

….

…..

….

…..

….

….

BOOM!

But nothing was gained as Dark Craft's futuristic gun was destroyed by a white lightning bolt from the rip.

Mimi: Fawful! Now!

PTZZZZZZKKKKKKK!

Fawful trapped Dark Craft in a net made of some sticky and almost unbreakable material making Dark Craft struggle.

Dark Craft: NO! I CAN'T LOSE!  
Mimi: Sorry, but this case is different! We're bringing Plankton back into this reality and getting rid of you once and for all!  
Dark Craft: NO! I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER HIM!

ZAP!

Dark Craft: ARGH!

Fawful activated the ability to send electricity across the net stopping Dark Craft from rambling as Mimi grabbed a load of interdimensional speakers.

Mimi: EVERYONE ON THE OUTSIDE WORLD! DIRECT YOUR HEARTS TOWARDS PLANKTON TO BRING HIM BACK INTO HIS ORIGINAL FORM!

[FROM THE SPEAKERS]

Edd: Plankton! We're going to connect to you and break past Dark Craft's possession!  
Delbuo D: You may have done evil things in the past but people can change!  
Eddy: it may seem like some cliché plot but get out of that sick possessor!  
Reporter: We'll be proud to call you a friend no matter what happens here!  
Mr Krabs: Come back you little one eyed mischief maker! It'll be alright!

CRACK!

The possessed Plankton started to crack as parts of his purple body shattered like crystals and became green again.

Dark Craft: N-NO!

Boo: Lots of bad things can happen throughout your life but everyone must live up to their full potential and live life to the fullest! You can do that too!  
Stewie: Become your own dominating person in a way that benefits everyone!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Dark Craft: N-NO! I AM DARK CRAFT! I WILL NOT BE STOPPED! I…AM….

…..

….

…

…

SLASH!

Plankton: Back as Plankton and BOY I AM GLAD TO BE FREE!

Plankton broke out of his possessed state and sent Dark Craft back into the suit in his A.I body.

Mimi: Mission accomplished!  
Dark Craft: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EVERYONE SHALL PEEEERRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

SPARK! ZAP! BTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKKKKK!

The entire atmosphere in the rip turned into a dark gloomy atmosphere as Dark Craft emitted thousands of purple lightning bolts that started to rip through the rip in this atmosphere.

Fawful: Dark Craft is trying to break through back into where the others are!  
Mimi: We need to stop him!  
Plankton: …Then leave that to me!  
Mimi: Huh?

SLASH!

Plankton sliced a knife into the controls of his mechanical suit making the suit and Dark Craft spark like crazy as they began to fall apart slowly.

Dark Craft; ERROR! ERROR! SYSTEM FAILURE! PROTOCOL #83AD! SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!

Mimi: Plankton!  
Plankton: This suit is going to blow! Get out of this rip and back to the others!  
Mimi: But you'll die!  
Plankton: Activating protection shields inside the suit! There, I will be protected from the blast and sent through the rip in the portal.  
Fawful: But that sort of transportation technology in this rip is insane! You could end up anywhere! Inside a volcano! Drawing towards a black hole in space! ANYWHERE!  
Plankton: Then it will be the sacrifice that I make! Don't worry about me! Because although it's obvious, I have seen the error of my ways! Now go! And tell the others I'm grateful for their forgiveness!

Fawful and Mimi nodded before floating back to find the exit. They turned around to take one last look at Plankton.

Dark Craft: N-N-N-N-NO! PLANKTON! YOU WILL FALL INTO HELL WITH ME!  
Plankton: No I won't! I have made my own comeback! Because I am Plankton! (Presses a button) And I…..  
Dark Craft: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The suit exploded into pieces sending Dark Craft into nothing as Plankton floated away in a blue protective shield. Fawful and Mimi looked at him and saw that he was waving with a honest smile.

Plankton: ….Went to COLLEGE!

Fawful and Mimi smiled upon hearing Plankton reverting back to his usual state of a chaotic mind as he disappeared into the flow of the portal to who knows where? Fawful and Mimi headed back to find the entrance.

[==================================]

[BACK OUTSIDE]

Everyone was waiting for something to happen outside as they saw the atmosphere merging back into the Cartoon Crafts Substations.

Billy: Look! We're back in this place!  
Grim Reaper: It appears to have been a successful mission.  
Retroper: But where are your two green friends and Plankton?

Everyone was silent and worried as Fawful, Mimi and Plankton haven't shown up yet.

Edd: okay, don't panic! I'm sure that we have faith and hope. Something good will happen for us and they'll return.

Everyone held their hands together trying to have faith and waiting for Fawful, Mimi or Plankton to return….

….

….

….

…

…

….

….

….

….

…

…

….

BOOM! SPARK! PTZZZZZZKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

The Mega Tele-Vortex was seen exploding and sparking with white light as it grew bigger and bigger making our friends step back in shock.

Eddy: Yo, Sockhead! What's going on NOW!?  
Edd; it appears that whatever Fawful and Mimi did cause a chain reaction in the flow of the portal! The entire stream of the Tele-Vortex has gone whacky!  
Eddy: What does THAT mean!?  
Edd: it means….ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL OCCUR!

PWOOOSH!

A strong wind was starting to suck our friends into the light.

Reporter: Edd! It's sucking us into the light!  
Edd: I know! But we need to be strong! Brace yourselves everyone! We're going into the light!

Everyone braced themselves as one by one they were sucked into the light. The cameras showed Waluigi and Rosalina holding hands while standing next to Wario, Zim and G.I.R. Ed hugged Eddy, Edd, Reporter, Delbuo D and Retroper in a tight hug as the gang of friends closed their eyes to avoid the bright light hurting their eyes. Toon Link held Ashley in a loving hug with Red and Villager holding onto them for safety. Soon enough, everyone was sucked into the light which shone brightly as it slowly shrunk into a small ball before exploding and with that, the cameras went white and then changed into static for a while.

[===============]

…..

….

…

…..

…

…..

….

…

…..

…

TWEET! TWEET! TWEET!

Edd: (Groaning as he slowly wakes up) Ugh, I feel like someone on a hangover. Is everyone alright? What sort of world are we in now? Do we need to….OH MY GOD!

Everyone got up and looked around and had the same reaction as Edd did. The entire atmosphere changed from the plain and simple design of the Cartoon Crafts Substations. This atmosphere was a combination of everything awesome. It appeared to be a urban city atmosphere but there were large forests with lots of animals roaming in the wild. Vast oceans were seen with Cheep cheeps hopping out of the water. Birds tweeted as they flew through the skies. And there were so many shops and other districts. It appeared to be some sort of paradise and there were large motorways leading to portals that were directed to each home world of a certain group of characters. Everyone had a way to get back to their own world.

Don: Wow! This is….unexpected.  
Ed: it's like a whole new terrain for us to explore!  
Edd: Seems like a sign for the future was heading in our favour! This is like a whole new home world for us to go and hang out.  
Reporter: Then all of those portals are?  
Edd: Yep! They are portals leading back to our home worlds!  
Don: So this is like some sort of central hangout for us? There are lots of shops and schools and other places!  
Johnny Bravo: Hey! There are still no signs of the green people!  
Edd: Yeah….maybe they…

PWOOSH!

Everyone looked up as a rip in this world appeared and Fawful and Mimi fell out of it and landed on the grassy floor and the rip closed up.

Isabella: Mimi! Fawful! You're alive!

Everyone ran towards the two green friends and helped them up before hugging them with happy looks.

Mimi: Well, that was one heck of an adventure!  
Phineas: But you are safe and everything is great here!  
Eddy: Where did the little green speck go?  
Fawful: the green speck destroyed the Dark Craft but made himself go into a different area.  
Mimi: Where he is right now? We don't even though.  
Edd: But form the sounds of things, I'm sure he's happy.  
Mimi: Indeed! By the way, look what we found in the portal!

Mimi brought out the suitcase containing the million dollars in it and handed it to Isabella.

Mimi: I believe this belongs to you.  
Isabella: (Takes the suitcase) Thank you! You know, since we're all here in this paradise of a home world. How about we have a party to celebrate? We'll all spend the million dollars together!

Everyone cheered upon hearing Isabella's words.

Don: All's well that ends well!  
Rosalina: Hey! Speaking of great event occurring! We've got something to say too!

Everyone turned around to see Waluigi and Rosalina together hugging each other.

Waluigi: We've got a special 'party' for everyone to attend to!  
Eddy: What kind of party is this!  
Rosalina: A super special event for everyone to attend to for all that is pure in our relationship! For you see….

Waluigi smiled as Rosalina held out her right hand which revealed a blue and purple sparkling ring. Everyone gasped upon seeing this ring.

Reporter: A ring? That means you two are…  
Rosalina: Yes! We're getting married!  
Eddy: Woah!  
Don: This is splendid news! We'll arrange a wedding for you two to have and everyone will be invited! But for now, we'll close the last chapter of this race! Because this is the need of the second season! Hope you enjoyed this chaotic series full of insanity. Stay tuned for season three with a new cast! It'll be as insane as this series because THIS! IS! Everyone, all together now!  
Everyone: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

CLICK!

A photo was taken of everyone posing for the cameras signifying the end of this second series. Some of them were jumping up in the air while others were together hugging each other knowing that they were safe now. But everyone in this photo showed that this large, crazy family had a happy ending and they could only move on forward from here in success and happiness.

[==========================]

AND THAT'S A WRAP!

 **CARTOON CRAFTS SERIES 2: AFTER THE RACE CREDITS**

[LOCATION: The newly formed Cartoon Crafts Utopia]

Don: Now that this new substation has been formed. Someone needs to take care of it for when cartoons and other people decide to come here for some fun and relaxation. And so I, Don, became mayor of Cartoon Crafts Utopia! Come and visit sometime! This world if full of endless possibilities for future seasons and who knows what else? It'll be one chaotic experience, but in a good way!

[============================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, No Limits Library]

Edd: What a vast library! So many books with detailed descriptions of different worlds. This will be a fascinating place to study!  
Delbuo D: And Retroper and I will act as librarians here! That way you can study and also be with Reporter at the same time.  
Reporter: We all have our own special someone in our lives now!  
Wrestler: One big happy family has formed together!  
Edd: Many great things lie ahead of us!

[===================================]

[LOCATION: Jawbreaker Factory]

Eddy: (Wearing a golden crown on his head and counting stacks of money) Oh hey! Things are awesome for us after the race ended. Ed and I took over management of the jawbreaker factory and we're producing jawbreakers that anyone can enjoy! We're distributing the Miracle Jawbreaker!  
Ed: (Holding a rainbow coloured jawbreaker) You crack it open and it'll give you the thing you desire the most! Now I have an unlimited supply of gravy!  
Eddy: Finally! The first idea I had that hasn't gone downhill! I know it's not a scam but that's a step towards the future for me! It's the start of a great company!

[======================================]

[LOCATION: Krusty Krab]

Sponge Bob: (Bringing out a large tray filled with Krabby Patties) Order up! I got a banquet of Krabby Patties here!  
Ami: Ooh, I've always wanted to try one of these!  
Squidward: Well you're glad that you've got some time down here under the sea! I thought you would have freaked out about it.  
Yumi: Are you kidding me? Kaz and Mr Krabs are like money maestros! Doing a concert here underwater is like an impossible dream!  
Patrick: Well those are talking about it in Mr Krabs' office so hopefully it should go down well!  
Ami (Hearing laughter from Mr Krabs and Gaz) Sounds like a deal is being made.  
Sponge Bob: Then let's celebrate with a Krabby Patty feast! Cheers to our success!  
Everyone: CHEERS!

[=========================================]

[LOCATION: The Inventory]

Tycho: (At the bar) Ah, back in this place makes me feel safer! HA! Just kidding! Any place can be utter chaos but you have to take the good with the bad! The good thing is that life if full of things to offer and receive! The bad thing is…..

CRASH!

Tycho: (Watches as Heavy throws the table away with Max clinging onto it while Sam laughs at the scene) ….That you have to put up with the people and things that cause utter chaos! But overall, it's a fun time! Just like this season was!  
Sam: I agree with that!  
Heavy: HEAVY AGREES TOO! SO DOES SASHA!  
Max: (In a dizzy state) Y-YAY! F-FUN TIMES! I-I FALL ASLEEP NOW!

THUD!

The entire group laughed as Max fell unconscious.

[================]

[LOCATION: Danville, Phineas and Ferb's backyard]

Phineas and Isabella were watching as Baljeet and Coco got along and they were laughing as another one of Phineas and Ferb's projects was going on. Ferb was also with Baljeet and Coco as the three began to put pieces of the project together. Buford and Crash were having fun too as they were spinning into each other and falling onto the floor while laughing.

Phineas: I'm glad we won the season but this is true, perfect ending! Everyone together and we can celebrate like millionaires of true bonds!  
Isabella: We're going to have a blast spending the million dollars the thing I'm excited for is Waluigi and Rosalina's WEDDING!  
Phineas: it's going to be a great event of bonding and happiness!  
Isabella: And the bride and groom will be so happy! (Has hearts in her eyes) I can't wait for OUR WEDDING!  
Phineas: let's save that for the future!  
Isabella: (Giggles) Aw, okay!

[==============================]

[LOCATION: Bravo Blitz Bar]

Johnny Bravo: (Making many poses to the cameras) Yo baby! Things have changed since the last two seasons and while this hunk of pure gold might act the same, this mind has changed and this place has never been busier! Lots of people now want to hang out at this party club and it's fun for all ages!  
Carl: Any cartoon or any type of character can come in here! Right guys?

[OVER AT A NEARBY BAR]

Bender: Yeah, it's a place where you can get unlimited drinks!  
Fry: Or chill out with some sweet tunes!  
Brian: Or to read something in peace and quiet! I love this newly added chill zone lounge where peace and quiet is available all the time.  
Stewie: And it's where I can plot so many dastardly sweet plans! SUCH PERFECTION!  
Johnny Bravo: As you can see, it only gets better from here!

[=====================]

[LOCATION: Skate Park]

Maurecia: (Flipping off of a ramp) WOOHOO! WHEELS EXTREME!  
Ronnie Anne: (Following her on a skateboard) Don't get too hyper about this! The race isn't over yet!  
Lincoln: Looks like our girlfriends are having a blast.  
Todd: Yeah, seems like that! Speaking of romance developments, did you ever receive an invitation to Waluigi and Rosalina's wedding?  
Lincoln: Yep! The whole Loud family and Ronnie Anne is invited. Maybe Lori will bring Bobby with her.  
Todd: Seems like things are great for us!  
Lincoln: Yep! And with the million dollar shopping spree, we can buy things to help us out!  
Todd: Indeed! And I know the first thing I'm getting!  
Lincoln: And what's that?  
Todd: Special armour pads for my arms!

The two friends laughed as they watched their girlfriends skate around the park.

[========================]

[LOCATION: Mung Daal's Catering Company]

Chowder: (Talking as Schnitzel was helping Mung Dall make donuts) Life back in the kitchen is good now that the race is over! Schnitzel feels as strong as ever and we'll use part of the million dollars to remodel the place! But right now we're making special donuts for a very interested customer.

[OUTSIDE IN THE WAITING ROOM]

Homer: Oh I can't wait to try these special donuts! I want to order a life time supply of them!  
Bart: We're going to be here a while!

[================]

[LOCATION: T.U.F.F Headquarters]

Nazz: Surprised to see me here? Well Kevin and I got a request to join up with some other friends to work as dimensional T.U.F.F agents! As you can see, we're getting ready by doing some training!

Kevin began to use his baseball bat to break wooden boards. Kitty and Kim were flipping around to avoid lasers while Dudley was sparring with Star and Marco. Ron walked up to Nazz with two soda cans in his hands.

Ron: Want a soda while we wait for them to finish?  
Nazz: (Accepts the soda) Don't mind if I do? To friends!  
Ron: To Friends!

[===================]

[LOCATION: Ghost Zone]

PEW! BLAST! BAM! POW!

Walker: Get back here and accept your punishment! Stealing from the ghost zone is a major violation of the rules!  
Boo: Don't care tough guy! These ghost energy containers are going to be good for our undead party later!  
HFG: It's going to be so cool!  
Danny: You two are beginning to become great friends to me! HA!

[OVER IN THE FENTON A FAMILIAR GHOST TRANSPORTATION VEHICLE]

Sam Mason: Looks like the 'ghosts' are having fun.  
Kamek: It was a good idea to hang out in the ghost zone. I love to see different types of magic!  
Muscle Man: And I like taking breaks from the park!  
Sam Manson: What a 'unique' family we've become!

[========================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Platinum Palace]

Fawful: (Piling loads of food onto the table) A feast of chortles will be served to all who enter the utopia when we hold many parties of excitement!  
Owen: So many types of food! Can I do a quick taste test! PLEASE!?  
Mimi: Calm down Owen! This food must be kept safe and perfect for the upcoming banquet parties! It'll be like a picture puzzle with that one item or person that you can't find if things go wrong.  
Noah: I'm starting to like your style green girl.  
Mimi: Thanks Noah!  
MC Adore: So why are we here?  
Mimi: To help out with the music!  
Rhythm Girl: Cool! I love a good music session!  
Billy: And I love to dance!  
Grim Reaper: But I'm the master of life and death! Not a music fanatic!  
Mimi: Oh don't worry! You can help out in one special type of music!  
Grim Reaper: What type of music is that?  
Mimi: Death metal!  
Grim Reaper: …This segment is over!

[===================]

[LOCATION: Platinum Crystadium]

POW! BAM! SLAM! PEW!

Lord Hater and Wander were having a face off but despite the fact that Lord Hater was seen trying to attack Wander, the two had smiles on their faces as the crowd cheered at their actions.

[FROM THE COMMENTATOR BOX]

Dib: Ooh, a close call for Wander as he avoided a giant wrecking ball thrown at him. Anything can come into this arena to bring chaos! Isn't this the best form of entertainment and bonds of friendship guys?  
Sylvia: I'm not using those words, but I'll say it's true.  
Peepers: And FINALLLY, I won't get angry complaints from Lord Hater!  
Krieger: And seeing weird alien creatures fight is a joy to watch! So satisfying!  
Dib: Okay, let's leave it at that then!

[===============]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Stadium In Progress Of Being Built]

Waluigi: So this will be the place we will get married?  
Rosalina: oh, I'm sure it will be a marvellous atmosphere once it's built.  
Zim: AHAHA! Do not fret, I will lead a mechanised army to build this stadium into the ultimate place of celebration for your union of getting together!  
Rosalina: And I'm sure you'll do a marvellous job Zim!  
Waluigi: So is G.I.R excited to be the ring bearer?  
G.I.R: SHINY RING! WILL PROTECT IT WITH HIS LIFE FOR HAPPY COUPLE!  
Zim: Yep, he's happy!  
Wario: And so am I! I'm going to be a best man!  
Waluigi: And I'm glad for our special security.  
Zim: What did you get?  
Waluigi: Check it out! LUMAS, ASSEMBLE!

A hoard of Lumas appeared and had determination in their eyes as they held baseball bats in the air.

Zim: Wow! Just…..wow!

[=========================]

[LOCATION: Spicer Residence]

Jack Spicer: So, life has gone good since the race ended. I got to showcase my line of technology to a few companies! If I get a deal on this, I can make a living in robot design!  
Bloo: That actually sounds good! As for me, I'll stick to chilling at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends! But Mac seems happier than ever now that he and Megan are together!  
Jack Spicer: I just wonder how he's handling right now? Megan took ihm upstairs to look through different suits and dresses for the wedding.

[UPSTAIRS]

Mac: (Under a pile of dresses) Have you found the right one yet?  
Megan: Almost! I know it's tough but stick with me for a little longer and then we'll be the fancy front runners in the friend gallery of this wedding. I'm so happy for the two lovebirds!  
Mac: Yep! It's a happy ending all round!

[=====================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Cartoon Crafts 500]

Dick Dastardly: Wow, we actually got invited to participate in this race! It's amazing! I got Mutley to go out and buy some drinks for the occasion! You guys want to help modify my car?  
Doof: Sounds like a fun adventure!  
Grenda: Yeah, we'll be a pit stop crew!  
Candy: But we will NOT be adding a self-destruct button into this car.  
Doof: Aw! Those buttons aren't ALWAYS bad! Right Perry the Platypus? (Sees Agent P sighing) Aw come on!

[===================]

[LOCATION: Ashley's Mansion]

Ashley: (Mixing ingredients in a cauldron) How has life gone for me since the race ended? Pretty good actually! This witch has become a lot happier since love was found on this show but that doesn't mean the spells won't be created anymore! I'll come up with some crazy curses for my victims along with my trusty knight to keep me company.  
Toon Link: (Holds his word in the air) And together with Red and Villager, we make one powerful team!  
Ashley: Where is Red anyway?  
Toon Link: Catching butterflies with Villager. You okay with that?  
Ashley: ….For once, I'm okay with it! (Smiles) Because it gives us more time to do things together!  
Toon Link: (Blushes) O-Okay!

[===========================]

[LOCATION: Elemental Mountains]

Karate Joe, Sandy, Flapjack and Cap'n K'nuckles were seen on the first mountain meditating as fresh winds blew past them.

Karate Joe: Steady your pace and flow. Only then will harmony be restored to you.  
Flapjack: (To the cameras) This is a training session to calm our minds so we won't be so obsessed with candy all the time. This will come in handy if we are to appear in a future series! (Winks to the cameras) HA!  
Cap'n K'nuckles: Focus on the meditation Flapjack!  
Flapjack: Sorry!  
Sandy: Such a wild world we live in through peace and chaos!

[===============]

[LOCATION: Cul – De – Sac]

Rolf: (Gives two urban ranger uniforms to Captain Toad and Toadette) And there you go! You two are now official Urban Rangers!  
Toadette: Cool! It'll be a new expedition adventure for us!  
Captain Toad: Collecting badges to go along with our other prized antiques will be a good thing to have!  
Johnny 2x4: And we can go through different worlds to obtain new people for our little club.  
Rolf: Then let's move out and search team! MARCH ON FORWARD!

[=================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Platinum Prison]

All of the villains in the past episode were inside containment cells that were impossible to escape from. Inside the interrogation room, the newly appointed wardens were looking over files regarding the villains.

Dexter: Hmm, not a bad line up. There will be lots to handle but with the brains of Mandark and myself combined with the skills and power of you two agents, we'll be unstoppable wardens!  
Mandark: Warden Mandark does has a nice ring to it!  
Number 4: I don't even care for these loser villains but doing some other sort of secret agent like work is cool in my book!  
Number 3: And I can have SO MANY conversations with them!  
Number 4: Now that is something that cannot be decided as a punishment or a blessing.

[===================]

[LOCATION: Xiaolin Temple]

Kimiko: Wudai Mars! FIRE!

Kimiko was seen unleashing a barrage of fireballs heading towards Daisy who was dodging them as she flipped around the temple.

Daisy: You got to aim better than that to hit me!  
Kimiko: Don't get too cocky now! You'll receive some karma for disrespectful actions!  
Daisy: I'll stay focused! I've seen how anger can lead to your downfall in any situation!

The two girls resumed their training session while Peach sat at a nearby table with Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Dojo and Master Fung who poured out some tea for everyone.

Master Fung: So you are a leader of your own kingdom? Such a powerful title to have but you use it with great pride and a keen sense of balance and honour.  
Peach: Well it can be a little bit rough sometimes but the Mushroom Kingdom is a swell place to live.  
Omi: How can a kingdom of mushroom even exist.  
Clay: I don't think it's entirely made out of mushrooms little partner!  
Raimundo: The mind can be a confusing thing.

[========================]

[LOCATION: Diamond City]

Mona: Okay TJ! Time to prepare our dimensional tour to obtain photos for future games here at WarioWare!  
TJ Snapper: I can't believe that Wario actually landed me a job here!  
9 Volt: (Coming in with a backpack) He can allow probably ANYONE to work here! But it's always great to go on a game like adventure every now and then!  
18 Volt: (With his own backpack) It'll be like experience virtual reality!  
Kat: Okay, we're ready to set off! Don has allowed us to go to some highlighted places!  
Ana: Onwards to the other worlds!

[======================]

[LOCATION: Bravo Blitz Bar, Backstage Dressing Rooms]

Dipper: So Mabel and Sans have formed a double act comedy routine and have booked some performances at this bar. Seems like an hour of insane comedy will unfold soon!  
Papyrus: They are rehearsing in t heir dressing rooms. But BOY am I glad to be out here to not hear those jokes!  
Dipper: You know, we COULD allow you to hear what their jokes are about but it's near the end of this thing so let's just move on forward!  
Papyrus: I AGREE! SO MUCH JOY!

[==============]

LOCATION: Tele-Vortex Subway]

Mordecai: So Don asked Rigby and I to search around these Tele-Vortex portal systems to see if we can get any clues to Plankton's whereabouts. It's actually a job that we're having fun doing.  
Rigby: Yeah! We're using some cool futuristic tracking devices! We may not have a direct reading now, but we'll find him soon enough! And then, we'll be heroes!  
Mordecai: But after this, we'll be at a wedding!  
Rigby: We should make a wedding rap for the couple!  
Mordecai: I like that idea bro!  
Both: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[==================]

[LOCATION: Crystal Cavern Ruins]

Plankton was seen inside the ruins where crystal shards were seen everywhere in different sizes. He was in his mechanical suit that was rebuilt but still looked damaged. He was seen meditating as he tried to obtain a true, peaceful state. But he was happy on the inside and outside as he was smiling as he meditated.

[======================]

[END CREDITS]

And that's a wrap for season two! This story has ended with a happy ending for everyone…..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT!

THIS!

IS!

NOT!

THE!

END!

[===================]

NEXT TIME ON THE RIDONCULOUS RACE CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

BOOM!

Fireworks! Parties! Tears of joy! All of this and more will be seen in tonight's special event! The CCAOCs! The Cartoon Crafts Awards of Craftiness! An awards ceremony with trophies and discussions for loads of teams followed up by the wedding of a lifetime as Waluigi and Rosalina get married in a crafty wedding full of insanity and love! The newly built Platinum Craft Stadium is the place to go for this crazy event with a Christmas twist into it! So stay tuned for one last set of chaos in…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[===============]

Here's a little chance for you to get involved! This last part of the story will feature some teams getting interviewed! Some (Not real) awards being given out and one big wedding to occur! So if you have any questions for some of the teams or any award category suggestions then leave those ideas as comments in the review sections and I'll see if I can apply them into the last part of this story! Also, there will be some deleted scenes and bloopers added into this bundle so stay tuned for the last part!


	41. Ep 29: One Crafty Wedding Award Show

[LOCATION: Platinum Craft Stadium, Fully Built]  
[DATE: 20th December]  
[TIME: 20:05pm]

Platinum Craft Stadium was a stadium that was being developed for the upcoming wedding for Waluigi and Rosalina. This is where the wedding will take place but it will also act for the Cartoon Crafts Awards of Craftiness! The inside of the stadium resembled a gigantic hall. There were chairs set up all over the room with tables and there was a bar on the right side. There was a stage set up with two lounge chairs and a giant TV screen for displaying lots of video clips as this was also a celebration of the past two series. Don was seen inside with a bunch of construction workers who packed away their construction equipment and walked off-screen leaving Don to admire the scenery.

Don: Ah, such a wonderful place! Perfect for a wonderful wedding and a sweet interview show for our ex contestants!  
Delbuo D: (Walking onscreen with Retroper) Are you sure nothing bad will happen?  
Don: Almost certain. But I've got a special wild card up my sleeve to make sure things stay 'in balance!'  
Retroper: A wild card?  
Don: Yep, and let's just say that this character along with an associate of his, has always got 'an eye' on situations and has the magical skills to 'put his opponents under his hypnotic spell!'  
Retroper: …..  
Delbuo D: ….  
Don: It'll make sense later! Let's get this party started!

[======================]

CARTOON CRAFTS RIDONCULOUS RACE SEASON 2 SPECIAL INTRO

Snow fell onto the scene as the cameras showed a sleigh being pulled by robotic reindeers as Edd, Reporter, Squidward Tycho and Don were riding in the sleigh. Edd and Reporter wave to the cameras at the front of the sleigh while Squidward and Tycho enjoy some drinks at the back of the sleigh.

[CAMERA CHANGE]

The sleigh moved past the cameras revealing Ed and Eddy who were in a snowball fight with G.I.R and Zim. Eddy threw a snowball that hit Zim's face and Eddy laughed until Zim got snow and shoved into G.I.R's head and it was fired like a cannon shooting the snow at Eddy, sending him onto the floor. Zim, G.I.R and Ed laughed happily at this scene.

[CAMERA CHANGE]

The scene shifted to an ice rink where Todd and Maurecia were seen ice skating together with Waluigi and Rosalina who were moving around gracefully. Maurecia almost slipped over but Todd held onto her and she smiled before the cameras moved to the right and Todd flew by the screen as he was punched again by Maurecia.

[CAMERA CHANGE]

The cameras now showed everyone in Christmas hats and outfits posing for the cameras outside the Platinum Craft Stadium. They all smiled and raised their hands in the air as a photo was taken to capture this happy memory.

[END INTRO]

[===========================]

[LOCATION: Bravo Blitz Bar]  
[DATE: 20th December]  
[TIME: 21: 50pm]

The Bravo Blitz Bar was packed with vibrant customers tonight as it was a special celebration. Some of the male characters were with Waluigi celebrating the night before his wedding! Johnny Bravo allowed the place to be reserved by Waluigi for this private party. Waluigi and Wario were seen at the bar while Johnny Bravo was with some other people on the dance floor. He made several poses as he danced with G.I.R dancing around like he was on a sugar rush.

Wario: Great night so far right?  
Waluigi: It's a happy time for all of us!  
Wario: You okay? You don't sound too happy? (Worries) You're not getting cold feet are you!?  
Waluigi: What? No, of course not! I just feel like tomorrow is going to be an…..interesting experience.  
Wario: Well Don did say that he's hosting an awards ceremony with interviews, games and other stuff. It might be chaotic but after all of that, you'll get the perfect and calmest wedding ever!  
Waluigi: Thanks for the cheer up pal! Now then, what sort of things do you want to do at his bar? I see that Zim and Grim are in the limbo hut.

The cameras zoomed over to see Grim and Zim trying to get under the wooden bar set up at certain heights.

Zim: AHA! I will conquer this puny challenge and destroy your record!  
Grim Reaper: HA! I am the master of limbo!  
Waluigi: Those two seem to be focused on winning and defeating each other.  
Wario: Well what about the dance floor?  
Waluigi: It's being used by Johnny Bravo and G.I.R and G.I.R looks like he's been taking too much sugar.  
G.I.R: I'M IN THE WORLD OF FIREWORKS NOW! SO MANY LIGHTS AND EXPLOSIONS!  
Wario: Then let's just stay here and enjoy your celebration!  
Waluigi: Cheers to a future life of happiness! I wonder how Rosalina is doing?

[==============================]

[LOCATION: All Night Miracle Salons]  
[DATE: 20th December]  
[TIME: 22:03pm]

The All Night Miracle Salons were a group of salon buildings built in the Cartoon Crafts Utopia where anyone can relax and get away from a chaotic event. Some of the girls were with Rosalina in the salon as they were having a night out before Rosalina got married to Waluigi. Rosalina was seen in the salon with Peach, Daisy, Ami, Yumi, Boo, Isabella and Megan as they had their hair washed and pampered while they read magazines.

Daisy: So, tomorrow's the big day Rosalina! Nervous about it?  
Rosalina: I remain calm on the outside but butterflies and fireworks are inside me bursting with anticipation and a slight dash of worry.  
Peach: Worry? In what way do you feel worried? (Gasps) You're not getting cold feet are you!?  
Rosalina: Oh heavens no! I am overjoyed at this wonderful event! I'm so happy to be marrying Waluigi!  
Yumi: So why are you so nervous?  
Rosalina: I'm just concerned about the event that's before our wedding. I know an awards ceremony is a time of great celebration but knowing this show, I fear things might get….out of hand.  
Boo: Oh don't worry about anything Rosalina! Even if something bad happens, you have an entire cast of friends to help out and we'll make sure you'll still get your fantastic wedding!  
Rosalina: Thank you for the kind words Boo! I feel better already!  
Megan: And we'll all be suited up to go once these spa procedures are over with!  
Isabella: And then we'll go shopping for some pretty dresses to wear at the big event!  
Jack Spicer: Great to hear everyone getting along! But can I have my hair washed in peace please?  
Megan: Oh, sorry Jack…..Wait, JACK!?

The girls looked to the left and saw Jack Spicer in a salon chair having his hair washed by a professional.

Jack Spicer: What? They do great deals here!  
Peach: It's going to be a LONG set of events for us!

[=================]

[LOCATION: Platinum Craft Stadium]  
[DATE: 21st December]  
[TIME: 09:00am]

Don: Okay, everything is ready for tonight!  
Retroper: Good to hear! The award trophies and categories have been selected and the winners have been decided.  
Delbuo D: It's going to be awesome!  
Don: Hey, Delbuo D!  
Delbuo D: Yes Don?  
Don: Did you send the invitations to all the cameos as well as the two season cast members?  
Delbuo D: Sent them out yesterday and I'm sure they got them!  
Don: Good to hear that! Let's make sure the food is alright while everyone else sees the scenes before the night begins!

[=========================]

[WEDDING INVITATION DELIVERY MONTAGE]

[LOCATION: Dib's House]

Dib was looking through security footage on his laptop while he sat on the sofa in his house next to Gaz who was playing video games and looking at the screen with absolute focus.

DING DONG!

Gaz: (Not looking from her game) Door!  
Dib: (Sighs) Don't worry! I'll get it! (To himself) every single time.  
Gaz: I heard that!  
Dib: Yikes! I'm sorry! (Sighs as he opens the door) Hmm, a package and a letter?

Dib opened up the letter and package to reveal a large sum of money and a special note.

Dib: (Reading the note) To Dib, Gaz and Krieger! Here is a sum of money to allow you to buy some outfits for the wedding of Rosalina and Waluigi! There are also co-ordinates to get to the Platinum Craft Stadium in the Cartoon Crafts Utopia: The destination of said wedding! There will be an awards ceremony before the wedding so get there on time so you don't miss a thing! See you there!

Date: 21st December  
Time: 19:00pm

Dib: Cool! I hear that wedding are a strong place to be at with a great sense of honour and harmony! Looks like we're going shopping for wedding outfits Gaz!  
Gaz: ….Sounds interesting.  
Dib: Then let's go! KRIEGER! WE NEED YOU TO DRIVE US TO THE SHOPS! WE'RE ALL GOING TO A WEDDING!  
Krieger: (Rushes to the scene with car keys in his hand) Ready to go! It's going to be an intergalactic event!

[===========================]

[LOCATION: Undead Love]

Papyrus: A wedding!?  
Sans: Yep, no jokes! We're invited to that purple guy's wedding.  
Papyrus: Sans! It's a wedding so we'll need to use proper names! I better get a suit with this lovely amount of money!  
Sans: A skeleton in a suit? What an unusual combo!  
Papyrus: Sans! Stop messing around! This is an important event for our new friends! Now, I'm going to get a suit and you'll need one as well! No jokes will be made here Sans!  
Sans: Alright! SUIT yourself!  
Papyrus: Grrrrr!

[=======================]

[LOCATION: Loud House]

Lincoln: We ALL got invites to the wedding!  
Ronnie Anne: Really? Looks like your sisters will be happy!  
Lincoln: Oh they're HAPPY all right. Lori already talked to Bobby so your brother will be coming along too.  
Ronnie Anne: You already showed your sisters the invitation?  
Lincoln: Yep, and their reactions were…..

[20 MINUTES AGO]

The Loud House Girls: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Lori: Oh, I can't wait for Bobby and I to look so sweet together! I will definitely catch that bouquet!  
Leni: I can help make some dresses for all of us!  
Lola: let me help too! I want to look extremely great at this wedding!  
Luna: I'll provide some wicked music for this event!  
Lisa: That type of music wouldn't be necessary for this type of event! But I too am looking forward to this!  
Luan: We'll all get a lot out of this!  
Lynn: I'm not so keen on dresses but I like a challenge when one shows up!  
Lucy: Such a positive and heart-warming event filled with vibrant colours and emotions. It seems so sickening to me yet…..I feel like I want to go and check this out.  
Lana: Even lily is excited!  
Lily: (Clapping her hands together) Geeeeeeeeeee!  
Lincoln: okay, let's not go out of control! It has to be a calm event and you'll all have a chance to catch that bouquet.  
Lori: (Smirking) So how will you feel if Ronnie Anne catches the bouquet?  
Lincoln: (Blushing) Uh…well, I….uh…  
The Loud House Girls: AAWWWWWWWWW!  
Lincoln: (Putting his hand on his head) I have a headache now./

[20 MINUTES LATER, BACK TO LINCOLN AND RONNIE ANNE]

Ronnie Anne: (Blushes) Wow, I actually forgot about the tossing of the bouquet.  
Lincoln: Don't worry about it. Just have fun trying to catch it.  
Ronnie Anne: Thanks Lincoln!

[==============================]

[LOCATION: Cul-De-Sac]

Rolf: Ah, a wedding for some dear old friends of the Ed boys! What a wonderful thing for us! Right Johnny?  
Johnny 2x4: Yeah! Plank seems excited too!  
Rolf: Then we shall bring the humble and bold spirits of the Urban Rangers to the wedding and provide services of great assistance to them! Onward to finding the perfect outfits!

[=============================]

[LOCATION: Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Castle]

Mario: (Looking at the letter) Wow, Waluigi and Rosalina are getting married!  
Luigi: Really!?  
Mario: Uh huh! And it looks like we're invited to the wedding!  
Luigi: Even though we didn't appear in this series!?  
Mario: Looks like it! Better grab some suits for this event!  
Luigi: Shall we keep the colours traditional?  
Mario: What do you think? I'll bet 50 coins that Waluigi will wear a purple suit!  
Luigi: Ha, I don't take bets that I KNOW I will lose!

[END MONTAGE]

[===========================]

[LOCATION: Platinum Crafts Stadium]  
[DATE: 21st December]  
[TIME: 06:45pm]

DING! DA DONG! DING! BANG! BOOM!

Fireworks erupted in the night sky as tonight's extravaganza awards ceremony got underway. It was the time where the guests arrived on scene so this awards show can occur and then the beautiful wedding of Waluigi and Rosalina would take place to end a magnificent season. The red carpets rolled out of the Platinum Craft Stadium as our two designated news reporters were on the scene.

Delbuo D: Hello and a very good evening to all you viewers out there! We're here at the Platinum Craft Stadium where The Cartoon Crafts' Awards of Craftiness are about to begin! The feelings of joy, excitement, suspense and anticipation can be felt from all over the scene as our loveable cast of insane friends are arriving on the scene. I'm here with my lovely Retroper as we try to catch a few words of some arriving guests!  
Retroper: Looks like a limo has just pulled up! Let's see who has arrived!

The limo's doors opened up to reveal Edd, Reporter, Eddy, Ed and Wrestler. Edd was wearing an orange and red tuxedo with a red tie, Ed was wearing a dark green tuxedo with a dark blue tie and Eddy wore a yellow tuxedo with a golden tie and golden crown. Reporter wore a sparkling white dress and Wrestler wore a black tuxedo with a matching bow tie.

Delbuo D: Nice to see some faces that kick started the insanity right from the early stages! How are things for you five?  
Edd: Pretty satisfactory actually! Life is calm yet bursting with randomness now that this new world was created and we've gotten along even better than before!  
Retroper: Certainly looks that way! I love the smart clothing that you are wearing!  
Reporter: Thanks! It feels a little different from my usual formal outfit but this is a special occasion so me must dress for it!  
Retroper: Glad to hear that you're all calm about this! But what's the crown for Eddy? Trying to act like the king of the show?  
Eddy: Ha, I would have said that but this actually came from hard work for a change! I got this after earning money from our jawbreaker production industry!  
Ed: The Miracle Jawbreakers allow so much happiness to be shared for everyone!  
Delbuo D: Well this side of the cast is all up in positive feelings! Let's move to the other side!

[QUICK SCENE CHANGE]

The duo was now seen on the other side of the Platinum Craft Stadium as the three Eds, Reporter and Wrestler entered the stadium. Another limo pulled up and Phineas, Isabella, Candy, Grenda Ferb, Boo, Kamek, Fawful and Mimi exited wearing tuxedoes and dresses that matched their usual colours.

Delbuo D: And it's our season two ultimate cast! How have things been since the end of the race?  
Mimi: Well for one thing, I feel a LOT calmer now that I've taken lots of different classes to lower my anger!  
Retroper: The good things are just piling up together!  
Boo: That's only a little annoying! What kind of insanity lies ahead of us in this awards show?  
Delbuo D: All will be revealed in due time! So, you must be Ferb! How are your opinions on the series! Your step brother and loyal friend won the second season! Any thoughts to share?  
Ferb: Well…it's a great thing to achieve but I'll only say one thing about this series! Prepare for a chaotic last segment!  
Delbuo D: Words to live by in this universe! Well it's almost time to get this show on the road! Stay tuned for the awards ceremony!  
Retroper: See you soon!

[=====================]

[10 MINUTES TO THE START OF THE CEREMONY]

Todd and Maurecia were sitting on a table with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Todd looked over to the left to see the Loud House girls talking and waiting for the big wedding with sparkling eyes. Todd wore a light blue suit and white tie, Lincoln wore an orange and blue suit with a red bow tie and Maurecia and Ronnie Anne wore purple and pink dresses with their smoothed out and Maurecia wasn't wearing her helmet but she still wore her roller skates with her dress as she was currently seen making sure her wheels weren't rusty.

Maurecia: Ugh, this fancy get up is a little annoying but worth it for this big event.  
Todd: You learn to lie with the good and the bad combined together.  
Lincoln: I know that feeling!  
Ronnie Anne: But everyone is doing their own thing here to remain calm. Whether it be calm chatter…..or hogging the buffet table.

The cameras moved over to the buffet table where Chowder, Homer and Patrick were seen sampling the wide variety of food that was being offered.

Ronnie Anne: Man, I hope this show starts soon.

[================]

[TEN MINUTES LATER]

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Loud, majestic music was being played as the lights dimmed down and the show was beginning. After the music was played, a spotlight appeared as Don walked onstage and loud applauses were heard as everyone in the stadium clapped for him. Don walked up to a microphone onstage.

Don: Good evening to you all! It's time for the first ever Cartoon Crafts Awards of Craftiness! We've got a great line up of awards for everyone with lots of award categories with three sets of awards. Bronze, silver and gold versions of these awards will be given to the teams who performed in the categories at these levels! We will also be talking to some teams to give their thoughts on the show and their experiences throughout the race! So, are you ready to start this thing?  
Everyone Else: YES!  
Don: Then let's begin! We'll start with some of our special awards!

[====================================]

 **SPECIAL AWARDS FIRSST SECTION**

Don: Okay, let's get this show on the road! We've got a special guest cameo host to present the awards with me and also provide some fun and games for some other teams too!  
Eddy: Another cameo!? Who is it this time?  
Don: He's an unstoppable force of insanity when it comes to facing an opponent! His eyes will always be watching you! Make sure you have nerves of steel when confronting him because he'll try anything to trick you! Humanised into this series for our entertainment! With his friend and cohort Rolf the Reaper, they make the perfect joy and gloom duo! I present to you….EVIL IRA!  
Everyone Else: WHO!?

POOF! CLICK!

A puff of smoke appeared onstage as a spotlight shone down on two people who arrived on scene. They resembled human figures (because they were transformed from their original forms from their original world, they were thumb wrestlers) but they both looked like complete opposites. They both had masks on but the designs of their outfits were completely different. One of the two had a black, grey and white mask with square eyes and it had a dull look on it. This figure wore a dark brown and black coat zipped up around him and wore grey trousers and black shoes with pointed edges. He carried a scythe attached to his back with straps. This was Rolf the Reaper making the more colourful person next to him Evil Ira. His mask was red and has a smaller blue mask attached to the red mask. A huge smile was seen on his mask that matched his more energetic and wild personality. He wore a white waistcoat with a black bow tie to show off his formal attire. A red and blue cape was also seen and Evil Ira wore brown trousers and black shoes polished to shine. But the main feature was the three eyes on his mask consisting of his two usual eyes and his mystical third eye used for his hypnosis powers.

Evil Ira: AHAHA! Hello fellow dimensional travellers! Prepare for a night of carnage and chaos as we get through the awards, games and interviews! We will be sure to keep your eyes wide open for the wildness!  
Edd: When you say Evil Ira, are you referring to the fact that he's ACTUALLY evil!?  
Evil Ira: Evil is a word that is complicated to use in certain ways. I may be from a group of people trying to take over a specific thing, but by myself, I like to deliver a whole range of magical events making up power equivalent to an atomic bomb! And my cohort Rolf the Reaper here will provide the other sense of dark humour with the focus on making you fear reality itself!  
Rolf the Reaper: …  
Dick Dastardly: Huh? He doesn't look like the type to strike fear into people.  
Rolf the Reaper: (Sighs) Such disappointing thoughts lingering in this realm. It can't be helped but I show off my dull look hiding my true power.

SLASH! SLICE! SLAM!

Rolf the Reaper got out his scythe and slashed a nearby pillar, cutting it into pieces. All of the other people, except for Evil Ira, had wide eyes upon witnessing this feat of unexpectedness.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Wow. That's something I never expected to see.  
Ed: Such power from the weapon of slayers!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Evil Ira: Okay everyone's met us so let's crack on with the awards!

Evil Ira, Don and Rolf the Reaper walked up to a podium placed near a large TV screen.

Don: Okay, the first award category is….

The words appeared on the TV screen to display each award category.

 **STRATEGY SURPEME AWARD!**

Don: This set of awards go to the parts where teams have made special strategies to create an amazing outcome! First up is the bronze award. This award actually goes to three teams. For their undetected strategy in the zone worlds, the Bronze Strategy Supreme Award goes to….Ed, Eddy, Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red!

Loud applauses were heard as the six friends walked up to the stage to receive their bronze coloured trophies with the template of a person who was thinking up of different strategies.

Don: Any words to say to the viewers?  
Eddy: Just thanks for this memorable award and I finally proven to be a strategic player! Aha!  
Ashley: Such a whimsical object to hold yet it brings joy despite not being at the highest rank.  
Evil Ira: Of it it's joy you want then feast your eyes on the chaotic joy from Evil Ira! It may seem like a normal thing to collect the way back to your seats will be the chaotic part!  
Squidward: What are you talking about?  
Evil Ira: Behold!

SNAP!

Evil Ira clicked his newly formed fingers which caused a part of the floor, where the six winners were standing, to open up like a spring and send our six high into the air before they landed back on their seats. Eddy landed with his crown falling off. Ed crashed onto the floor. Squidward tried to balance himself Edd landed and rolled towards his table and Ashley floated onto the floor with Red holding onto her shoulders.

Reporter: Hey! Are you trying to harm them!?  
Evil Ira: oh it's just a little harmless fun! You've all faced against worse situations you know!

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: I hate to admit it, but he's right. This is one tricky cameo!  
Daisy: Better watch what he does then!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Evil Ira: Moving on to the silver award for the same category! This award goes to a person that although had a shorter set of carrying out his unique strategy, it made some great adventures during the second season! The silver award goes to JACK SPICER for his strategy that put Mimi in a tough spot during the second season!

Jack Spicer walked up to the stage as others clapped for him as he received the same trophy but it was silver coloured.

Jack Spicer: Thanks! Finally nice to win something valuable without the use of the money I have!  
Evil Ira: You're welcome! Now we send you back in style!  
Jack Spicer: Spring loaded floors won't work on me!  
Evil Ira: Oh I have more than that mate! Huzzah!

POOF!

Rolf the Reaper magically appeared beside Jack Spicer making his eyebrows raise up in confusion.

Rolf the Reaper: Sorry, no hard feelings. Just doing my job!

SLASH!

Rolf the Reaper slashed his scythe at Jack's Heli-bot causing it to spark and send Jack Spicer flying through the air before he landed back on his seat.

Jack Spicer: (In a dizzy state) Thanks for the flight back home!  
Megan: Don't be so rude to these people!  
Don: Yeah, tone down on the fun Ira!  
Evil Ira: Ok! I'll tone it down a little!  
Don: Then that leaves with the gold award for this category and we'll be straightforward! For an entire season filled with strategic plans and cunning deceptions, the gold award goes to FAWFUL AND MIMI!

Loud applauses were heard as the two green strategists made their way to the stage and collected their awards.

Mimi: Thank you everyone!  
Fawful: The chortles are filling the stadium like precious air!  
Evil Ira: Good to hear that you are happy! Now let's send you back and we'll…  
Mimi: We'll just walk back alright?  
Evil Ira: Hey! I do my magical tricks and no one will…

PWOOOOSSSHHH!

Fawful got out a spray can and sprayed a green coloured cloud of smoke at Evil Ira making him cough as the two green friends walked back to their seats with everyone clapping even louder this time.

Don: You okay?  
Evil Ira: (Coughing) Y-Yeah! I'm f-fine! I'll stop the tricks for now until we reach the interviews!  
Don: Okay, then let's move to the second category!

[=============]

 **Category 2: COMEBACK POWER AWARD!**

Don: This award goes to the three teams who made a comeback after experiencing something bad in this race! Let's start off with the bronze award! Although this sort of achieved in a negative way, this award goes to the person who dominated as a solo competitor in the first season. The bronze award goes to HEAVY WEAPONS GUY!

Laps were heard but not as loud as the other ones as Heavy walked up onstage to get his trophy.

Heavy: Heavy is happy to accept award and I would like to thank a few people! Heavy says thank you to all the people from the first series who forgave me for the actions driven by Plankton's previous scheme. Heavy also wishes to thank Tycho for sticking with him as a true comrade! But most of all, Heavy would like to say thanks to…..  
Don: Wait, let me guess….  
Heavy: SASHA OF COURSE! AHAHAHAHAHA!  
Don: Knew it!

Heavy walked back to his seat as Evil Ira got out the silver award.

Evil Ira: Okay! The silver award for the Comeback power Category goes to a team that combined together in the first season in an early stage but even though they were complete opposites, they managed to make it very far into the competition and arrived at 4th place! For that impressive achievement we award the silver Comeback Power award to ROSALINA AND G.I.R!

Claps were heard as Rosalina floated up to receive her trophy and G.I.R ran up with excitement.

Rosalina: Thank you! This is a marvellous award to behold!  
G.I.R: It's shiny and silver! Like ME!  
Rosalina: Yes G.I.R! Yes it is!

After the two went back to their seats, Don got the gold awards out.

Don: And now the gold awards! These go to a team that were sadly injured but after a quick recovery, they bounced right back into the competition and they stormed right into the finale! These two gold awards go to CANDY AND GRENDA!

Loud claps were heard as the two ran up to claim their awards.

Grenda: (Holding her award in the air) Yeah! Thank you Cartoon Crafts!  
Candy: Such an honour to receive!  
Grenda: Now let's go back in style! (Grands Candy) Ready!?  
Candy: No, wait! What are you…  
Grenda: CANNONBALL!  
Candy: AAHHHHHHHHH!

Grenda jumped high into the air with Candy in her grip as the two cannonballed back into their seats with a loud CRASH!

Don: Well that's going to take a while to fix that mess! So while we sort that out to get some more awards out! Let's do an interview with….the first season cast! Ira, gather everyone at the interview lounge!  
Evil Ira: On it! Magical screen transition!

[================]

[INSERT MAGICAL SCREEN TRANSITION HERE]

All of the first cast members were now seen sitting on lots of comfortable couches with Evil Ira on a chair of his own as he acted as the host.

Evil Ira; Welcome to our first chat session! I, Evil Ira, will be the host as Don and Rolf fix the mess Grenda made earlier.  
Grenda: (From backstage) I'm sorry! Ok!?  
Evil Ira: We forgive you alright!? (Coughs to move that to one side) Back to the main focus! These crazy characters were the first to endure the chaos of this show and all survived with their dignity mostly intact! Let's start off with something simple! What was the best part of the show for some of you?  
Eddy: Well the challenges brought out a lot of enjoyment despite being painful like being crushed by a lot of large objects.  
Ashley: Dealing with a lot of different people has enabled us to change for the better!  
Johnny Bravo: Gaining experience is something to treasure!  
Evil Ira: You guys seem to be taking the good with the bad. You feel so happy despite going through what some might like to call torture!  
Yumi: I guess you could say that we're one insane family!  
Ed: And we also gained some new members that we can call true friends!  
Evil Ira: That sounds so sweet….and now I'm bored of that! Let's make things more fun around here!

CLICK!

Evil Ira snapped his fingers and made lots of files appear s the room gained a more mystical appearance.

Evil Ira: So, I've got a few things to spice this show up! Let's ask a few questions and then I've got a great game for everyone to play!  
Squidward: Wait a minute! You're not planning anything evil are you? We won't tolerate any more bad guys!  
Evil Ira: Trust me! If I wanted to do something evil here, I would have done it by now! So, first question is for the lovely couple of Edd and Reporter! How would you describe your relationship for the viewers?

Everyone turned around to look at Edd and Reporter who were blushing lightly but were more confused than embarrassed.

Edd: Well, what is there to say? We're happy together and we don't argue about anything!  
Reporter: Together, we've accomplished so many things! Is this some sort of test? We won't fall for your tricks!  
Evil Ira: No, just asking some questions? So have you done anything to annoy each other?  
Edd: No! We are perfectly behaved people!  
Reporter: Some of our actions might be risky onscreen during the first season but we haven't annoyed each other!  
Evil Ira: AHA! That's the word! 'Onscreen!'  
Edd: What are you talking about?  
Evil Ira; Well, this is a special treat for everyone! We've got some special clips of some off screen hijinks from our loveable first generation cast and we're going to start off with a bang! Watch the TV screen or Edd and Reporter's hijinks!  
Edd: Wait! What are you doing!?  
Evil Ira: This! Role the clip where they're being chased by Plankton and Mr Krabs!  
Reporter: Huh? (Gasps and blushes) Wait! No!

But the TV screen powered up and everyone looked at it.

[OFF SCREEN CLIP: S1 – Gone In a Flash]

After the insanity of that episode ended, Edd and Reporter went back inside the closet where they shared their first kiss to have some privacy and talk about their favourite things. Nothing was heard from the room that they were in for a while until Reporter was heard giggling and then the doors opened up to reveal Reporter wearing Edd's hat. She laughed as she ran out of the room with Edd following after her wearing a cardboard box over his head as a makeshift hat.

Edd: Reporter, come back here! I need my hat back!

[END CLIP]

Edd and Reporter covered their faces as everyone stared at them after watching the clip.

Eddy: Wow! And I thought I was the only one who could make Edd feel embarrassed!  
Edd: Shut up Eddy!  
Reporter: Okay, nobody is perfect in this show!  
Evil Ira: lesson learned and I get a few laughs out of it! Splendid times indeed!  
Evil Ira: Now we have three more clips to show before we move back to the awards!  
Edd: please tell me they are for the other teams!  
Evil Ira: of course they are! No single team gets all the embarrassment here! This clip is for your friends!  
Eddy: Us?  
Ed: But we aren't in any relationships right now!  
Evil Ira: Oho! This embarrassment is more physical than mental! After the race ended you travelled around the world!  
Eddy: We visited a few places.  
Evil Ira; You had a blast as you were thrown about from country to country….LITERALLY! Because a certain person kept butting into your vacation!  
Ed & Eddy: Oh no!  
Evil Ira: Oh yes! Watch Ed and Eddy's vacation unfold on the big screen!

[OFF SCREEN CLIP: After Season One]

[LOCATION: United Kingdom, London]

Ed and Eddy were seen looking at the mighty Big Ben while travelling around London.

Eddy: Not a bad sight! I might want to make a monument with my name in it!  
Ed: That will cost some money Eddy!  
Eddy: I know that! I was just….  
?: I'm a chuckster!  
Eddy: Oh no!

PWOOOSH!

Eddy: ARGH! IT'S HIM AGAIN!

Eddy was thrown into the air by the Pianta Chuckster and he landed in the water.

Ed: Eddy! (Looks at the chuckster) Uh, I'll let myself into the water.

SPLASH!

And with that, Ed jumped into the water.

[LOCATION: Paris]

Ed and Eddy were watching the night roll by while they were on the Eiffel Tower.

Eddy: Wow, what a view!  
Ed: The night looks so pretty!  
Eddy: I wonder if we can make some money in this town by….  
Pianta: I'm a chuckster!  
Eddy: NOT AGAIN!

FLING!

Ed and Eddy were thrown off of the Eiffel Tower by the Pianta Chuckster and they landed in a bakery crashing into a pile of flour sacks.

Eddy: (Cough) Damn it! I HATE that guy!  
Ed: Ooh! I'm a ghost Eddy!  
Eddy: Ugh!

[LOCATION: Egypt]

Eddy: Run for it Ed!  
Ed: I'm behind you Eddy!  
Pianta: (In a muffled voice) I'm a chuckster!

Ed and Eddy were now seen running through the town being chased by a Pianta Chuckster wrapped up in bandages like a mummy.

[LOCATION: RU…..

PTZK!

The TV screen went into static as Eddy pulled out the plug connecting it to the equipment backstage.

Eddy: ENOUGH! No more of that!  
Evil Ira: Hehe! I love the sound of annoyance in the evening! Okay (Magically pushes the plug back in) onto the second to last clip! This one is for the very flexible Johnny Bravo and his pal Carl!  
Carl: Oh man! Here we go!  
Evil Ira: Oh it's not that bad of a clip! After your elimination, you were chased by a series of female scientists! But the others don't know is what happened next! Roll the clip!  
Johnny Bravo: Wait! You mean…..

[OFF SCREEN CLIP: S1 – Base-ic Shenanigans]

Johnny Bravo and Carl ran into a hidden room as they managed to get away from the female scientists.

Carl: (Catching his breath back) Man, you need to stop this sort of thing!  
Johnny Bravo: Sometimes you need to just go with the flow! No matter what trouble you get into!  
Carl: Ugh, whatever! (Looks around the room) Hmm, we appear to have entered a supply room!

The room was now seen as a supply room but the only thing that was supplied here was a LOT of water in large tanks.

Johnny Bravo: Looks like a water supply room! Water is pure and runs like a smooth road trip! Like me! (Makes poses) Ha! Woah! Oh yeah!  
Carl: Johnny! Watch where you flex and pose or you'll…..

CLASH!

Carl: (Sighs) ….break the water tanks!  
Johnny Bravo: Uh oh!

PWOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

The tanks broke apart releasing water live a tidal wave that swept the two boys and the scientists away.

[END CLIP]

Carl: I had to dry my clothes for an entire week before they could be worn again!  
Johnny Bravo: I said I was sorry back then! Like thirty times!  
Evil Ira: Oh it's just a little harm!  
Johnny Bravo: You have a twisted mind! Someone needs to teach you some…  
Evil Ira: Now onto the final clip! I saved the best for last as this one features the beloved groom of this majestic occasion!  
Waluigi: What? Don't try to ruin this occasion!  
Evil Ira: No! No! No! This isn't about you and Rosalina!  
Rosalina: Huh?  
Evil Ira; It involves Waluigi and Wario!  
Wario: Huh?  
Evil Ira: Enough confusion and let's cut to the chase! After you two escaped from certain death at the Crystal Caverns! The ruins seemed to lose a lot of crystals! Everyone is a bit concerned about where the ancient and majestic crystals that were very sentimental went to! But we have the answers! Behold the two who betrayed the peaceful vibes of the caverns!

[OFF SCREEN CLIP: S1 – After the race]

Waluigi and Wario were seen in the Mushroom Kingdom selling figures of the contestants of the first season but these figurines were made out of crystal.

Wario: Get your crystal figurines right here!  
Waluigi: Only…..

PTZK!

Waluigi cut off the video by pulling out the plug again.

Waluigi: We made the figures to honour the people in the race! Stop this insane show and let's move back to the awards show and then we're going to have our wedding!  
Evil Ira: Fine! Talk about a gang who can't take a little pressure! This concludes the first interview show! Now back to your regularly scheduled awards show!

[========================]

[BACK AT THE AWARDS SHOW]

Don: The place is now safe to be in again so let's get back to the awards! Thanks to Evil Ira and his 'special' interview show! But let's regain our calm nature as we move onto the **Crazy Cameo Award!**

Everyone looked a bit confused upon hearing this award.

Don: Yeah! You heard me right! These three awards go to some of our beloved cameos who appeared from both seasons! Starting off with the bronze award, we have two people who came in at a late part of the series but their dedication to the show provided some great moments at the end! The bronze award goes to Dib and Krieger!

Dib: (Hearing the claps nearby) Wow, we actually won an award!  
Krieger: Eh, it's not THAT big of a deal!  
Don: He doesn't seem to be interested in the award!  
Evil Ira: I got this! (Chucks his award into the air) Hey Krieger! That award is an alien in disguise!  
Krieger: AN ALIEN! I'LL GET HIM!

CRASH!

Krieger jumped up into the air and grabbed his award but he crash landed on the floor near the punch table and got drenched in fruit punch.

Dib: (Claiming his award) Heh, nice use of creativity there!  
Don: (As Dib walks back to his seat) Now onto the silver award! Probably the biggest set of awards we've had because due to their insane appearance in season two! The silver award goes to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and all of the Loud House siblings!  
Lincoln: Nice! But you better prepare yourself Don!  
Don: What do you mean by…Oh no!

RUMBLE!

Don was trampled over by Lincoln's sisters as they claimed their awards and Don groaned ss he got back up with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walking up and claiming their awards.

Ronnie Anne: You're smiling because for once, pain from your sisters hasn't been inflicted on you.  
Lincoln: Sometimes life gives you lemons that are so sweet, you can't help but smile!  
Don: (Making his suit neat again as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk back to their seats) Now, it's the gold award! This award goes to a pair of pals who brought a tidal wave of insanity in season two! Despite being opposite in most ways, they remain true to each other and brought some of the best moments during parts of season two! The gold award goes to SANS AND PAPYRUS!  
Papyrus: YES! Papyrus wins the best award!  
Sans: Good! Why don't you get both of our awards!  
Papyrus: Don't act like a lazy bone here Sans! This is a majestic event!  
Sans: But if you go up, then you'll get to receive twice the value of the gold award!  
Papyrus: Ugh…fine! I'll get the two awards!

And with that, Papyrus collected their awards while mumbling things about Sans and his laziness.

[========================]

Evil Ira: Alright! My turn to present the awards for the **Super Sacrifice** category! Ironic for someone like isn't it? The guy who literally has the word 'evil' in my name is presenting the award for good sacrifices! Ha!  
Everyone Else: …..  
Evil Ira: (Clears his throat) Ok, moving right along! First up is the bronze sacrifice award! Ah, this is a gentle one! We have a lot of sacrifices on this show so there are some people who tied for some of these awards! Two teams tied for this bronze award! So come on up and claim your honour! I am referring to 9 Volt, 18 Volt, Reporter and Wrestler!  
Reporter: I like it when people tie for an award!

The four walked up and received their bronze awards.

Evil Ira: These are for the bonds of love for your friends as you sacrificed your spot in the race to save your beloved friends!  
Reporter: Well it was a good thing to do and we…  
Evil Ira: Moving right along!  
9 Volt: Can't we say some things about our awards?  
Evil Ira: Nope!

The four just glare at Evil Ira as they walked back to their seats.

Evil Ira: The silver award! This is a bit different as this award isn't based on love! This award goes to the team saving the rest of the competitors from a previous threat! The silver award goes to Sandy and Karate Joe!

Sandy and Karate Joe walked up to the stage to collect their awards as everyone clapped for them. They received their awards but walked right back to their seats before Evil Ira could say another word.

Evil Ira: Hey! I wanted to say stuff about you! Hmph, some people have no manners at all!  
Rolf the Reaper: Look who's talking.  
Evil Ira; Quiet Rolf!  
Rolf: But I didn't speak.  
Evil Ira: Not you! Rolf the Reaper!  
Rolf the Reaper: Yes?  
Evil Ira: MOVING ON! The gold award goes to a classic competitor who made one of the biggest and most memorable sacrifices on the show! For they sacrifice in the first season, the gold award goes to Wario and Waluigi!

The two pals walked up as everyone clapped for them and they received their awards.

Waluigi: Feels nice to earn something that's made out of gold without using trickery.  
Wario: I still like my usual way though!

The two walked back as Don walked up to Evil Ira.

Don: Now, before we move onto the next award, we've got a special segment!  
Evil Ira: Special segment?  
Don: Yep! It's time for the…..SEASON ONE! WORDS OF WISDOM!  
Everyone Else: Huh?  
Don: Oh it's just some loveable phrases that were said during season one! Roll the montage!

[========================]

[SEASON ONE WORDS OF WISDOM MONTAGE]

[CLIP: S1 – Bikini Bottom Blues]

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Waluigi: Okay, seriously. How many lumps of garlic do you eat a day?  
Wario: I don't know. I lose track at around 30.  
Waluigi: Ugh.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[CLIP: S1 – Toky-Oh No!]

Mordecai: (With his hands in the air) Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

A lightning bolt hit Mordecai sending him onto the floor paralysed for a few seconds.

[CLIP: S1 – Meet Up and Fall Down]

Doof: Doo be doo be doo wa! Doo be doo be doo wa! Doo be doo be doo wa!

Agent P elbowed Doofenshmirtz.

Doof: Ow!

[CLIP: S1 – Hitting Rock Bottom]

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: We've had past tragic experiences with that perfume department.  
Patrick: Don't…even talk about it.

[CLIP: S1 – What Do You Say To The UK?]

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: I like to remain big and strong, even in wax form.  
Tycho: I thought you'd be like that.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[END MONTAGE]

[=====================]

Mordecai: Uh, Those aren't really words of 'wisdom' there!  
Rigby: Yeah, they were just chaotic moments from the show.  
Evil Ira: And that's wisdom for all the viewers who watch this show!  
Rigby: But….  
Evil Ira; Back to the awards! Cue transition!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai & Rigby]  
Rigby: That guy is starting to get on my nerves!  
Mordecai: At least he's not making physical threats.  
Rigby: Yeah, I guess so.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[INSERT TRANSITION HERE]

Don: Alright! This category should be the last one! It's the **Ultimate Underdog Award!** This award section is all about the teams that were big not in the form of powerful strategists, but their dedication to the game got them far into the competition and they achieved many great things! Starting off with the bronze award, we have a team that weren't showing off as a strong set of warriors, but their creative ways made them excel through the race and one of them even found love! The bronze award goes to Mac and Bloo!

Claps were heard as Mac and Bloo walked up to the stage and claimed their bronze awards.

Bloo: Finally! I can place this back at home to show that I actually earned something using hard work!  
Mac: I give it a week before he sells it for money.  
Bloo: HEY!  
Don: Okay, walk along! We've got to get through this quickly!

Mac and Bloo groaned as they walked back to their seats.

Don: The silver award! This award goes to two lads who brought laughter to everyone on the show and with their dedication to the other teams made them one strong team to be loved by everyone! The silver award goes to Sponge Bob and Patrick!

Lots of loud applauses were heard as the two rushed up to the stage to claim their silver awards.

Sponge Bob: Wow, so shiny! It's an honour to receive this award!  
Don: What do you plan to do with those awards?  
Sponge Bob: Keep it in the house to show to my undersea friends!  
Patrick: I'll just keep it in the house.  
Squidward: Now HE should sell it for money!  
Patrick: HEY!  
Don: Okay, let's not get out of control! We now move onto the gold award! (Talks as Sponge Bob and Patrick walk off) This award goes to a team that have powered through the second season! With their combination of sharp wit, super speed and bright determination, they managed to claim one of the top five spots! The gold award goes to TODD AND MAURECIA!  
Maurecia: YEAH! Wheels extreme for the win! Come on Todd! We got two awards to collect!  
Todd: Wait Maurecia! We can just walk up….THERE!

Maurecia grabbed Todd by the collar of his suit and the two rushed onto the stage as Maurecia roller skated onto the stage and both of them received their awards.

Maurecia: A golden victory!  
Todd: (In a dizzy state) G-Great! C-Can you guide me t-to my s-seat?  
Maurecia: (Takes Todd's hand) Sure thing!  
Don: (Sees the two walk off) What a nice couple! Well that appear to be all the awards! Now we can move onto the wedding and….

POOF!

Evil Ira: (Appearing onstage in a puff of smoke) Hold it! We've got some more things to get through first!  
Don: What? But we've done everything!  
Evil Ira: Not yet! We have three more things to get through! First up, it's the SEASON TWO WORDS OF WISDOM! Roll the montage!  
Don: (Sighs) You'll never take a break from your trickery.

[================]

[SEASON TWO WORDS OF WISDOM MONTAGE]

[CLIP S2 – On The Floor]

[SPLIT CONFESSIONALS]

Jack Spicer: (Sighs) Welcome to the daily life of young kids folks. When they see something grand like a mall, they look in awe and fantasise about the things inside it. Things like….

[SWITCH]  
Megan: Clothes!  
[SWITCH]  
Grenda: food!  
[SWITCH]  
Maurecia: Indoor sports arenas!  
[SWITCH]  
Mac: Toys!

[SWITCH TO EVEYONE INSIDE SMALL SQUARE SCREENS]

Everyone: (Minus Jack Spicer) IT'S INCREDIBLE!  
Jack Spicer: See what I mean?

[END CONFESSIONALS]

[CLIP: S2 – Cartoon Crafts 500]

Boo: Hmm, it's too quiet.  
Marco: Isn't that a good thing?  
Megan: She's referring to my actions on the last episode. Anyone know where Mimi is?  
Fawful: Calming down the hot sauce of anger in the other room.

[CLIP: S2 – Galaxy Hoppers]

[COMBO CLASH CONFESSIONAL: Todd & Kamek]

Todd: Okay, now we know one of the most important rules on this show. Never…  
Kamek: Annoy….  
Todd: Any…  
Kamek: Of…..  
Todd: The…..  
Kamek: Girls…..  
Todd: On…..  
Kamek: This….  
Both: SHOW!

[END COMBO CLASH CONFESSIONAL]

[CLIP: S2 – An ED-cellent Jawbreaker Heaven]

Bender: Hey Fry look! (Starts to pretend to swim through the vortex)I'm swimming! HAHAHAHA! (Gets hit by a flying rock) OW!  
Fry: Hehe. Karma.

[END OF MONTAGE]

Evil Ira: Just another selection of crazy sentences! Now, we move onto the last award category!  
Don: But we've already been through them all!  
Evil Ira: I'm talking about a new category! Rolf, if you would!  
Rolf the Reaper: Right away!  
Don: What are you…

SLASH! PWOOSHH!

Don: HEY!

Don was now seen tied up in a chair onstage as everyone gasped upon witnessing the actions unfold.

Evil Ira: Calm down! This is just to make sure that Don doesn't try to do anything drastic as we showcase the **Don-inating Moment Award Category!**  
Don: What!?  
Evil Ira: Well we can't leave you out the celebration! So we got together the top three moments involving you! Let's look at the results!

Everyone looked at the large TV screen which showcased Don's top three moments.

Evil Ira: At number three, we have the moment where you watched over Flapjack and Cap'n K'nuckles eat their piles of candy for like ten hours!

The screen showed different expression of worry and disgust that Don had as he watched the scene unfold.

Don: Well eating candy for that long has to be weird in many ways!  
Evil Ira: Your second 'best' moment was where everyone was worried about your disappearance from the second season due to being frozen by Plankton and his robotic forces!  
Don: That's not a good moment for me!  
Evil Ira: It's crazy which matches this show!  
Don: (Sighs) Just move onto number one!  
Evil Ira: Okay! (Laughs) Number one is a grand moment to remember! It's the time where you got your credit card taken from team members not once but TWICE!  
Don: (Rips out of his tied up position in the chair) That's it! We're DONE here!  
Evil Ira: Okay! That's all of the awards! But we have one more game for everyone before the wedding!  
Don: No more games!  
Evil Ira: Nope! We're doing this!

SNAP!

Evil Ira snapped his fingers and everyone except for himself disappeared from the room.

Evil Ira: Cue the transition!

[==============================]

POOF!

All of the members were now seen appearing in a gameshow styled studio as they were on benches except for Don and Dick Dastardly who were strapped to two giant wheels that spun around when force was applied to them.

Sponge Bob: Woah! Nice setting!  
Dick Dastardly: Not for us! Why are we tied to these giant wheels!?

POOF!

Evil Ira appeared onscreen with a cane with the top part acting as a microphone.

Evil Ira: Because it's part of the game! We're going to create some chaotic memories from the two seasons by spinning these two wheels! Whatever the outcome is will decide the chaotic event for the teams! So let's finish off the awards show with a round of **Dastardly Decisions Until We Are All Don-e!**

Everyone rolled their eyes upon hearing this statement except for Luan who laughed.

Luan: Aha! That's why they are tied to the wheels!  
Don: (Groans) Just get this over with!

[====================]

Evil Ira; We'll only go for six events so who wants to go up first?  
Ed: Ooh! I want to spin the wheel!  
Evil Ira: Then spin one of them and see what you and Eddy have to face!  
Eddy: Wait! Why both of us?  
Evil Ira: You two are a team right?  
Eddy: (Sighs) Yeah, you got me there. Go ahead and spin one of them Ed.  
Ed: Yay!

Ed ran up to the wheel with Dick Dastardly on it.

Dick Dastardly: Wait, can we be untied first so we don't get….

PWOOOSH!

Dick Dastardly: DIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYY!

Ed spun the wheel with Dick Dastardly attached to it with great strength and it spun around until it stopped on a picture of two hands with a question mark on top of them.

Evil Ira: Oho! This decision will be the final decider of a long running 'rivalry!'  
Eddy: What?  
Evil Ira: Time to end the 'rivalry' here as you two must face off one last time against this guy!

POOF!

Evil Ira made the Pianta Chuckster appear onscreen in a puff of smoke making the two Eds scream.

Ed: Not again!  
Pianta Chuckster: I'm a chuckster!

The Pianta Chuckster was about to chuck them into the air one more time before….

WHACK!

The Pianta Chuckster was knocked out by a baseball bat that was in Eddy's hands as he was revealed to be the one who knocked the Pianta Chuckster out.

Eddy: No! I am not doing this again! There, it has ended!  
Ed: Yay! No more being thrown into the air!  
Evil Ira: Aw! But I wanted to see that happen! Oh well! I can always do it myself!  
Eddy: Wait, what!?

CLICK!

Ed & Eddy: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Evil Ira made Ed and Eddy fly through the air and crash over at a pile of cardboard boxes stacked up together.

Evil Ira: Much better!  
Eddy: I am starting to dislike this guy's attitude!  
Evil Ira: It's just my natural way of acting! Onto challenge number two!

[CHALLENGE TWO]

Cap'n K'nuckles: Why do we get to spin this thing?  
Don: Well you only appeared for a short time so this is like a reward!  
Flapjack: let's just spin it for one more adventure!  
Cap'n K'nuckles: (Sighs) Fine, whatever!

PWOOOSH!

Cap'n K'nuckles spun the wheel with Don on it until it stopped on a picture of different sports balls with paint and fire on them.

Evil Ira: Aha! Multi-ball Mess! Don't worry about your suits because we'll be covering them in a special protection coat for this one!

Flapjack and Cap'n K'nuckles were now seen in a wide space with the Loud House Sisters, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Dib and Krieger neat them with paintball guns. Mario and Luigi were also there but they were equipped with fire flowers.

Evil Ira: All you have to do is survival this barrage of paintballs and fireballs!  
Flapjack: This seems a little extreme don't you think?  
Evil Ira: Nope! FIRE!  
Cap'n K'nuckles: He's a pest!

PEW! PEW! PWOOOSH! PEW! PEW! PEW! PWOOOOSH!

The paintballs and fireballs came at them like fire as the two adventuring pirate friends were sent from left to right by paintballs and fireballs until they stopped being fired and the two friends fell onto the floor.

Cap'n K'nuckles: (Coughs) Man those fireballs pack a punch! This seems like a barrage of outside story thoughts!  
Don: It still brings out a creative show!  
Cap'n K'nuckles: But they are powerful in an annoying way!  
Mario: You think that's an annoying fire power source? You should see Bowser in action!  
Cap'n K'nuckles: Ugh! This show needs some more in depth jokes! More like an inside story style! Thinking about the deepest of emotional and dominating ideas! Try to think of a joke like that about your Bowser character!  
Mario: An inside story joke about Bowser? I could think of something…but I'm not going to!  
Luigi: Not unless you want things to spiral out of control!  
Evil Ira: Ok! Onto….

CLASH!

Everyone turned around and saw that Don managed to free himself from the wheel.

Don: Okay, no more!  
Evil Ira: (Groans) But why!?  
Don: We're running out of time here so we need to end things off! We've got a wedding to have! Look at everyone, especially the bride and groom! They want to have the best wedding ever and you are stopping the happiness form being spread!

Evil Ira looked over the everyone else in the room and saw that they had sad faces and some of them were even shedding small tears.

Evil: U-U-Uh…. (Sighs) Ok! Things might have gotten out of hand! Guess it's time then. Waluigi! Ready to get married to the woman of your dreams?  
Waluigi: Absolutely!  
Evil Ira: Rosalina, are you ready to become the happiest woman in this world!?  
Rosalina: Ready as I'll ever be Mr Ira!  
Evil Ira: Everyone else ready?  
Everyone Else: YEAH!  
Evil Ira; Then let's get this wedding started! CUE THE TRANSITION!

[======================]

POOF!

The gang were now sent to the other side of the Platinum Craft Stadium where the atmosphere was set up like a traditional church to deliver weddings and other occasions. Most of the cast were now seated in the long horizontal seats in their suits and dresses. Don appeared onstage as the one delivering the wedding reception in the best way possible….the cartoon crafts way! Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper appeared next to a large organ and began to play music as Waluigi appeared near Don with Wario as the best man. Kat and Ana appeared as they walked down the aisle dropping flower petals displaying a traditional atmosphere. When they reached the end of the aisle, they moved to the sides as Rosalina walked down the aisle wearing her white and blue wedding dress. Once she reached the podium, Waluigi and Rosalina faced each other as Don opened up a book and placed it on a podium. Waluigi and Rosalina said no words but they had bright smiles as they looked at each other.

Don: (Clears his throat) Ok! Let us commence this majestic event. Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today in this new utopia to celebrate the matrimony between Waluigi and Rosalina. This will mark the beginning of a new era of racing in the Cartoon Crafts Style! To make this the official starting point, we have some specially made wedding rings for the bride and the groom. Now the ring bearer shall present hem to you!

G.I.R, the ring bearer, ran up to the podium and kept his big smile as he opened up his head compartment revealing a fluffy pillow with two wedding rings on it as it moved up to Waluigi and Rosalina's reach. Waluigi grabbed both of the rings which had a gold outline with a special diamond encrusted into it with the words 'Cartoon Crafts Begins' engraved on the inside of the rings. Rosalina smiled as he placed the ring on her finger and she took the other one and placed it on his finger to show the equality of the two. Rosalina patted G.I.R on his head now that he has closed up his compartment and he giggled before returning to Zim in the audience.

Don: Okay, now we move onto the vows to seal your bonds together for eternity! Do you, Waluigi, take Rosalina to be your beloved wife for all eternity and love her with all of your heart?  
Waluigi: (Smiles) I do!  
Don: And do you, Rosalina, take Waluigi to be your beloved husband for all eternity and love him with all of your heart?  
Rosalina: (Smiles) I do! With all my heart!  
Don: (Smiles) Good to hear! Now, obviously the answer should be clear, but if anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be married, please speak freely now, or forever hold your peace and whatnot.

[CARTOON CRAFTS DECIDING QUESTION]

Question: Should we include an 'Objection!' reference in this part?

1: Yes, we should!  
2: No, not in this situation!

And the answer is…

…..

…

….

…

…..

….

…..

Nah, we're not THAT cruel!

[END OF RANDOM QUESTION]

Don: Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! Waluigi, you may now kiss the bride to confirm this holy moment!

KISS!

And with that, Waluigi and Rosalina kissed as they officially became husband and wife! Loud applauses and cheers were heard from everyone who clapped upon witnessing this scene. Wario even managed to shed a tear of joy for his mate getting married. Even Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper clapped for their happiness.

Don: Such a happy sight to behold!

[===============================]

Everyone was now seen outside dancing to music and having a marvellous buffet of food and drinks. Waluigi and Rosalina were dancing together with Wario, Zim, G.I.R and Luma dancing with them. Edd and Reporter were dancing with Delbuo D and Retroper as they mirrored their movements. Most of the other friends were doing their own thing as Don walked onscreen with Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper. Rolf the Reaper had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Don: Okay everyone! It's time for the bride to throw the bouquet!  
Evil Ira: Let's make this a great moment to remember!

All of the girls throughout the two seasons got into a large group on the dance floor as Rolf the Reaper handed the bouquet to Rosalina who thanked Rolf the Reaper before moving away from the group of girls and turning around with her back facing the group.

Eddy: (To Edd and some other boys) So who do you think will catch it?  
Edd: Don't know to be sure, but it's going to be a chaotic race to try and catch it!  
Ed: It's like obtaining an Olympic medal!  
Tycho: Anyone want to place a bet on the catcher?  
Eddy: Love to, but I'm starting to actually SAVE money right now!  
Waluigi: Looks like Rosalina is about to throw it?  
Zim: Let's get on with it already!  
Rosalina: Okay everyone! Get ready because I'm going to throw it…..NOW!

PWOOOSSHHHHH!

Rosalina threw the bouquet of flowers high into the air as the girls rushed to try and grab it. Maurecia climbed over Lori who got annoyed and grabbed her legs to stop her. The bouquet was going to land in Daisy's hands but it bounced away as she grabbed it and all of the girls got into a tangled mess trying to grab it.

Don: What's wrong with the bouquet?  
Evil Ira: (Watches the girls get up and groan in annoyance) Oh! I know! I lost a tub of liquid rubber earlier and I think it's spilled onto the bouquet.  
Don: You tampered with the bouquet!?  
Evil Ira: (Holding his hands up) Look, for once I didn't mess with apart of this show!  
Don: Then who touched the liquid rubber?  
G.I.R: (Hiccups blue and purple coloured bubbles) Liquid rubber tastes funny  
Don & Evil Ira: That explains it?

CRASH!

Everyone looked around to see that Todd crashed into a nearby table. Luckily it was empty so he didn't get hurt and get his suit ruined. He groaned as he got up and was about to rub his hand on his head but noticed that his hand was holding onto the bouquet of flowers that no longer had any liquid rubber on it.

Todd: Ow, I got hit with something sharp and prickly. (Notices the bouquet in his hand) Oh, anyone want a bouquet of flowers? I wasn't planning on trying to catch or keep this!

Most of the gang were looking at him and were giggling with amusement making Todd confused.

Todd: Uh, what's so funny?  
Eddy: Oh nothing!  
Tycho: Nice job on catching the bouquet but you might want to look behind you!  
Todd: Look behind…me!?

Todd turned around and saw most of the girls trying to hold their laughter except for one girl. Maurecia stared at Todd with her hands together pressed against her head and she had hearts in her eyes and hearts floating up from her mind.

Todd: Uh, Maurecia! What's got you in that…state…to…. (Looks at the bouquet, then back to Maurecia and his eyes widen and he sweats) W-Wait!  
Maurecia: (Moving towards him) OH TODD!  
Todd: (Runs away with the bouquet still in his grip) Wait Maurecia! We're not that far yet! WAIT! MAURECIA!1

Everyone laughed as they watched the two run around the room.

Evil Ira: Oh, this is the best wedding ever! Hey Todd! Throw the bouquet into the air!  
Todd: WHY!?  
Evil Ira; Trust me!  
Todd: Okay! I'll do it!

PWOOOSSSHH!

Todd threw the bouquet into the air and Evil Ira fired a magical beam at the bouquet freezing it into the air before….

….

…..

…..

BOOM! POOF!

The Bouquet exploded and transformed into several smaller bouquets that fell and some of our friends managed to grab the bouquets. Mac and Megan got one and blushed with happiness. Edd and Reporter got one along with Delbuo D and Retroper who hugged each other and kissed to show their joy to this moment. Even Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got a bouquet which made Ronnie Anne blush and Lincoln's sisters all gushed upon seeing this occur which made Lincoln feel embarrassed but he was smiling with pure joy. Lori smiled at this scene until she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around and saw her boyfriend Bobby who arrived onscreen with one of the bouquets in his hands. Lori squealed and kissed Bobby with delight.

Don: Well that officially wraps up this storyline! Thanks for reading this series and stay tuned for a brand new season and who knows what's in store for the next cast! But for now it's goodbye from everyone here on…..everyone together now…  
Everyone: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!  
Don: Great! Now, just one last thing to do!

[====================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Headquarters]  
[Date: Unknown]  
[Time: Unknown]

The doors to the headquarters of Cartoon Crafts Utopia as a group of cameos walked onscreen. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Sans, Papyrus, Dib, Krieger, Mario, Luigi, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper looked at each other with confusion.

Lincoln: So, did you arrange this meeting Mr Ira?  
Evil Ira: Nope! I'm just as confused as you are.  
Dib: Well there has to be SOME clear reason as to why we've been called!  
Krieger: I bet it has to do with aliens!  
Ronnie Anne: Wow, this guy is a bigger freak than the ones we already know!  
Mario: So, can we see anything to identify the cause for this?  
Johnny 2x4: (Holding Plank out) Plank says this might be dangerous!  
?: Oh it's not dangerous!

The gang turned around and saw Don walk up with a small suitcase in his hands.

Evil Ira: So 'Master Don!' What do you want from us?  
Don: I just wanted to give you this!

CLICK!

Don opened up the suitcase to reveal six golden cards.

Don: Each group has the rights to one of these cards!

All six groups took the cards which had one phrase written on it.

"Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race Season Three! Official Entry!"

Lincoln: Official entry!? Does this mean…..  
Don: Yep! You all have official entries into the third season of this show!  
Johnny 2x4: YES!  
Rolf: Rolf is pleased with this!  
Papyrus: To join this race is an honour!  
Sans: Sounds like a blast!  
Dib: Racing in this show?  
Krieger: Cool! I'm ready to win that thing!  
Mario: Sounds like fun, right bro?  
Luigi: Yes it does Mario!  
Evil Ira: Oho! I too feel great in participating!  
Rolf the Reaper: I'm not one for action but it'll do as a vacation from wrestling.  
Lincoln: You up for a different form of chaos and insanity?  
Ronnie Anne: Bring it on!  
Don: So I'll take that as a yes to the question 'Will you compete?'  
Everyone: YES INDEED!  
Don: It's going to be one wild rid next season!

[===================]

END OF SERIES


End file.
